Die a Little, Live a Lot
by lostcowgirl
Summary: Post Season 20. Matt & Kitty come to some conclusions about their future.  How does this affect them, their friends and their town?
1. Preface

**Preface or a Young Man Comes to Work for his Pa's Former Boss**

Before startin' in on this tale, I reckon I should tell ya a bit about myself so's you know who I am. Now, ma's always been ma, but pa didn't become pa until I was nearly eight and my brother Donald was a tad older 'en me at 12, 'bout the same difference in age as there is between pa and Uncle Magnus.

Anyways, pa met ma when he was sent to our little town of Maize, a spot on the road west of Wichita, to tell her how my first pa died durin' a cattle buyin' trip with Donald and bring the 50 head he'd bought to her. Once he got to our place he sorta hung around to help out cause of his good nature and cause he took a shine to ma. Turned out she felt the same, so he wrote his boss to say that he was quittin'. After a suitable time he and ma married and Donald and me took his name. Heck, he's been my pa for more than half my life and helped make me the man I am.

Growin' up, my pa kept talkin' 'bout this fella he worked for back when he lived out west of here and the gal the man was sweet on. Pa musta kept in touch with him, cause I found myself travelin' with him and ma to meet up with them. Pa was thrilled to be seein' them and his other friends from back then and to share it with ma and me. What I couldn't understand is why pa, who was about the same age and felt like a brother to this fella, still called him mister. To hear pa talk, the man was larger than life and it was an honor just to be noticed. When we got to where we was goin', I saw that he was a mighty big man, not just by reputation, but in height. He stood four inches taller than pa, who isn't exactly short, and was much broader than him. The man wasn't fat, just big and all muscle. His woman came up to just under his shoulder and was the prettiest redhead I'd ever gazed on. Fact is, I'd first met her at ma and pa's weddin', but I was too young for her to make the kind of impression a woman makes on a young man. What I do remember is she was mighty mad at her man for not accompanyin' her. I reckon she stayed in Wichita a week or so longer just to spite him. There was also this crotchety old man, the town doctor, who despite his ways, was a good friend to the two and pa and was also at the weddin'.

I reckon I should explain. I'm Albert Goode and my pa's Chester Goode. You probably guessed, if you know anythin' about these parts, that big man is Matt Dillon, the US Marshal, and his redheaded woman is Miss Kitty Russell who owns the Long Branch, the highest class saloon in Dodge City or anywheres else in western Kansas. One thing's for certain, I now know why pa still calls him Mr. Dillon and her Miss Kitty. It's 'cause there's nobody else in the world like 'em and I don't mean just his height and her bein' so pretty with that red hair and all. I'm right proud to be the second Goode to work for him, but that's enough about me 'cept to say that I was nigh on to 18 when he hired me. I'm just introducin' this yarn that spans about five years in the lives of Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty, Doc and all the rest of the citizens in and around Dodge as well as any passin' strangers that might fit into the tale. Since the story begins afore I got there, I reckon Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty should tell what led up to me comin' to Dodge with ma and pa and the parts after that only they knew about.


	2. Chapter 1 Kitty Leaves

**Chapter 1 – Kitty Leaves then Returns to Dodge City**

I was in my 20th year of either working for or owning the Long Branch in a much quieter Dodge City from the one I knew in my youth. The saloon was still busy most nights, despite an increase in the number and activity of the temperance ladies, but the customers for the most part were predictable, with rare exceptions. I didn't expect this one Thursday night in late August to be any different, especially since it was almost over.

"We're just about ready to close, mister," I told the trapper who wandered in on what had been a slow night. He was of medium height and build and was dressed in buckskins.

"I'll just have a quick one then to get rid of this powerful thirst I've built up and be on my way."

It seemed a small bump in a quiet night, so I nodded to Floyd Nevins, the gray-haired, mustachioed bartender I'd hired after we lost Sam Noonan, to give the man what he wanted while I took the receipts in the back to count them. And a bump it was, or more like a thud, since the man fell to the floor before Floyd could ask just what he'd have, which brought me running back into the bar area. Seeing the trapper on the floor, I sent Floyd to fetch Doc before he went home. When Doc arrived from across the alley, he took one look at the man on the floor and spun on his heels back toward the batwing doors. He called Floyd back, and remained standing behind them, blocking the entrance.

"Doc, what are you doing?" I asked. "You don't have to block the entrance. I was just about to close. There's only one man I plan to allow through these doors."

"Kitty, the Long Branch is now closed to everyone but those already here and that includes Matt," Doc stated, tugging on his ear and brushing his mustache while not budging one inch from the doorway. "It's under quarantine."

Before I had a chance to ask him what he thought caused the stranger to fall to the floor, Matt arrived for our planned late night party for two. When he tried to come through the swinging doors, Doc, who had already closed the left-hand glass door, blocked his way, not easy, considering Matt's muscular six-foot, seven-inch frame towered nearly a foot over our elderly town doctor.

"Sorry Matt, as much as I want you and Kitty to spend time together for the health of both of you, this time it's healthier if you stay outside. I've placed the Long Branch under quarantine. Kitty's last customer took sick. It will be her, me, Floyd and the sick customer until I determine what's wrong with him."

"Doc," Matt responded, immediately switching from my man to the all-business United States Marshal behind that badge over his heart it seems he's been married to ever since he first pinned it on. "Is there anything you need me to do other than keep the town from panicking?"

"Isn't that enough, Mr. Marshal?" Doc replied sarcastically.

When the Long Branch didn't open the next day, Dodge was buzzing with rumors that Matt had to put down. By that night folks were mumbling that it was the plague despite all Matt's efforts. When we still didn't open for business on Saturday half the town was convinced everyone was in danger of dying. It didn't help that the trapper died that night. Percy Crump, the skinny, little cabinetmaker who doubles as our undertaker, built a coffin that Newly, the town's young, soon to be second doctor, gunsmith and now very part-time deputy carried inside with the help of Matt's full-time deputy, Festus Haggen. They remained just long enough to bring the full coffin out, carry it to a wagon and then drive to Boot Hill where they buried it in yet another unmarked grave. It was all the temperance ladies needed.

As soon as the body was gone, Matt stood alone against a crowd that demanded immediate action. It didn't take long for them to turn ugly. All I could do was listen to them from behind the closed glass doors. Yeah, those proper ladies were that loud!

"Maybe now you'll close the saloons down for good, Marshal Dillon," bellowed a short and plump woman from a soapbox she pulled over to stand on. "There's no more excuses when even the most reputable of these houses of sin is a breeding ground for disease," the stern faced biddy with mouse-gray hair, or what you could see of it from under her hat, pulled back in a bun, continued.

"Mrs. Tuttle, all that's happened is one sick man came into the Long Branch and died there. I'd hardly call it a breeding ground. Kitty, Doc and Floyd are all fine, you know. Doc merely closed the Long Branch as a precaution until he figures out just what made the trapper sick," Matt replied in a soothing tone as he attempted to restore reason to the milling crowd, but in vain.

Soon Mrs. Tuttle and the other temperance ladies were shouting, "Stop the further spread of pestilence, burn the source down!"

Matt again tried to calm the crowd, stating in his quiet yet commanding voice, "Ladies, you don't want to start a riot. If you keep yelling like you are, someone's bound to get hurt."

The temperance ladies paid him no mind. They were too scared and excited by the chance they were given to listen to reason, so Matt sent Festus, who had returned by then with Newly, to fetch Lionel Walker, his newest deputy, and whoever else he could trust, to help keep order. He continued to try to get the mob to disperse, but they were too scared. Instead, the men and women standing further back lit torches and began passing them to the temperance ladies.

"These ladies are right," a farmer, who'd come into town for supplies, shouted. "The only way to stop the fever is by burnin' it out!"

Despite the growing restlessness of the crowd, Matt continued to speak quietly, but forcefully, "Folks, stop and think a minute before you do something you'll regret the rest of your lives. You don't want to burn three people you all know and like alive. It won't be long until Doc says everything's ok, don't you know. Meanwhile, you're all perfectly safe out here. The quarantine is just a precaution," he repeated.

"We're takin' no chances, Marshal," one of the men shouted. We know Doc's your friend and Miss Kitty's your woman, but you should be puttin' aside personal feelins for the good of the town. Newly O'Brien will soon take over Doc's duties and saloons change hands all the time. Your job is to protect this town, not your friends," he continued.

Mrs. Tuttle, who started the whole mess, added, "That woman in there, Miss Russell, would be safe out here with you if you'd done the right thing by her and married her years ago. Then she wouldn't need to run her sinful business to support herself."

"My job is to protect all the citizens of this town, including the three inside," Matt responded. "If Doc says, there's no danger to the rest of the town, I believe him and so should the rest of you."

The mob was in no mood to listen. Before he could say another word, three torches arched their way toward my saloon. Matt and his deputies, who by this time had joined him, stomped them out, but more were being thrown and some hit their mark. The saloon was starting to smolder. Then it began to burn as even more torches arced toward the building. The dry tinder that made up the walls of the building would soon be burning so fiercely that no amount of effort could put it out. Suddenly a loud boom stopped everything. The drenching that followed put an end to the fire and to the ugly mood of the crowd. They began to head for shelter from the late summer downpour, but before they got far, Doc opened the doors and came out.

"The Long Branch is back in business," he sputtered in a voice cracking from the smoke all of us inside had inhaled. "You're all welcome to come in here and have a drink as well as get out of the rain. The trapper died from food poisoning. He tried buying a meal that was too cheap in Ensign, but it cost him more than he bargained for. By the time I saw him, it was too late to do anything to help him. There's no fever of any kind."

Once Doc told everyone that, the men were all bellying up to the bar. Despite the evening turning out to be one of my best, I poured myself a stiff brandy at the table where I sat with Lionel, Newly, Doc, Festus and Matt, who were all drinking beer. As we sipped our drinks, the tension left us.

"Kitty, with all the excitement I forgot I picked up your mail. Here it is."

"Thanks, Matt, it looks like bills, except for this letter from my friend Claire. I'll read it after things quiet down. It will do me some good to learn what's happened in Ballard since she married John Dawson. Why don't you come by tonight for a late supper and I'll fill you in on what she has to say."

About five years ago, after Matt was nearly killed trying to stop a bank robbery, I left Dodge without telling anyone where I was going. The only thing that saved him was his badge, which was dented and blown off his chest by the impact of the bullet. My emotions were so raw that I felt I couldn't go through his being shot again, so I decided to leave, but not without saying good-bye to him as he lay recovering in Doc's back room. A few weeks later, when he found out where I was from the out of town papers, he came after me. By the time he arrived, I'd bought a half interest in my friend Claire Hollis' saloon, the Golden Nugget. At the same time, Papa Steifer, the man who ran Ballard, was upset because I was trying to organize the other business owners against him and was refusing to pay the outrageous amount of money he was demanding to keep the saloon open. He wanted as much as I paid on the Long Branch in a year for taxes every month and the Long Branch made way more money.

When Matt rode into town that manipulative, weasilly coward Steifer assumed I had sent for him and threw him in jail on a trumped up charge of attacking a pretty, young woman, of course causing me to give in to Steifer's demands. My man and I came to a new understanding, but that wasn't the end of things in Ballard. Matt then used his knowledge of the law to prevent dark-haired, Sheriff John Dawson from closing up the saloon on orders from Steifer when a dealer was framed for being crooked. He demanded a hearing first so Steifer decided Matt had to die and set up an ambush. I was able to warn him in time and John decided it was time he acted like the kind of sheriff his father had been. He wound up arresting Steifer and his remaining men, allowing Matt to return to Dodge first and wait for me to return on a late night stage about a week later.

Since then, except for seriously considering marrying Will Stambridge, whom I'd met on the stage to Saint Louis after Matt had to abandon our vacation plans in October '86, our relationship had returned to its familiar routine. That's how things stood when he came to my rooms to find out what Claire's letter said and how the recent events had affected me. He reckoned I needed some comforting and maybe a night on the town after what I'd just been through.

"Kitty, are you sure you wouldn't rather go to Delmonico's?"

"No, Cowboy, let's stick to just the two of us. There are some things I need to talk to you about. Claire's letter is helping me decide to leave Dodge. I don't know for how long right now, but almost being burnt alive still has me shaking."

"Isn't there anything I can do that might change your mind?" he asked, enfolding me in those big strong arms.

"You know what that is, but I guess I'll have to settle for a long embrace and what it usually leads to. I'd ask you again to explain why you can't follow John Dawson's example, but I don't want to argue with you so soon before I leave. Instead, I'll tell you what she has to say along with their best wishes for you."

"Just what does Claire want that requires you to leave?"

"She and John are starting a family and there have been some complications, so she asked me to come down there to run the Nugget for a while. After all, I do have a half interest in the place. I'll stay until after the babies are born at least, although I might take a trip to New Orleans just to see how my hometown has changed."

"Did you say babies?"

"Yes, she's having twins and has been confined to bed most of the time. John can't run the saloon and also be an effective sheriff, although he's trying. I'll leave on the noon stage tomorrow. Floyd can take care of things until Hannah Cobb arrives to take over the Long Branch. She's an older woman, who lost her saloon when her town decided to go dry. I've told her that I'll let her know within a year if she can buy me out."

"Kitty, you can't be thinking seriously about not coming back."

"I'm very serious about it Matt, but I'm leaving my options open in case wanting to stay away is simply a strong emotional reaction to the events of the past few days. I promise, I'll write to you regularly. I don't want to cut myself off from you and all the friends I've made in Dodge over the past nearly 20 years."

"I'll miss you, but you being away will give me a chance to think about what I'm going to do with my future just as you suggested I do when Adam Kimbro came to town. I know I'll have to retire in a few years and I don't want to end up feeling useless like he did in the end. I'm meeting with Judge Brooker tomorrow afternoon. He said he had an important legal matter to discuss that has nothing to do with any upcoming trials. I'll see you off and then see what he wants. Whatever I end up doing, I hope that future includes you, you know."

The next day, I met with Judge Caleb Brooker, a round-faced, gray-haired man with a mustache, who was the best lawyer in Kansas before he became a circuit judge. I was quite surprised by what he had to say. It made me think hard about what I'd told Kitty last night. If she was still willing, maybe I could make that "far off someday" she dreamed about a reality.

"Matt, I've a proposition for you that involves your continued involvement with the law when you decide you can no longer function effectively as marshal. It would allow you to still be involved with the law after you retire. What I have in mind, if you agree to it, would take about three or four years and is based on my observations of you in my courtroom and what I've heard of your actions in other courtrooms. All the state of Kansas requires for you to qualify to practice law is two years of study under a recognized attorney, with the last year working from his office. I'm allowing the extra time because of your duties as marshal. In short, I think you have the makings of a fine judge."

"I'm flattered Judge, but I couldn't learn all I'd need to know in so short a time. It would be more like 20 years and by then I'd be too old."

"Matt, you know more about the fine points of the law than you realize. As marshal you've argued cases and won where many a seasoned lawyer would have lost. Because of your underlying sense of fairness, you've picked up legal nuances that many lawyers never notice. It's that same sense of fairness that would make you apply the law equally to everyone who came before you. It's what's called judicial temperament. It's something you either have or don't have and is absolutely necessary to being a good judge. Neither of us is getting any younger and I'd like to cut down on my travel. Besides, with the population growth in this part of the state they'll carve out a new district soon. If you became a circuit judge based in Dodge, I could spend more time closer to my home in Hays. In fact, if you want, you could eventually be appointed a federal judge for this district. Don't give me an answer right away. Take your time. Just promise me you'll think about it."

"You've got my word, Judge."

"Oh, outside the formal courtroom setting, you can call me Caleb, especially if you take me up on my offer and read law under me."

Judge Brooker's offer made me think seriously over the next few days about actually turning in my badge within the next five years. I could continue to make a living at the law without being marshal and could also ask Kitty to marry me. I'd been thinking about that second part more and more since she left. We could set the date for just around the time I retired. I was pretty sure I would say yes to Judge Brooker, but I needed to talk things through with Doc, including Mrs. Tuttle's taunt about Kitty. I ended up only talking to him about Judge Brooker's proposition before the job interrupted.

Despite saying yes to Judge Brooker, Kitty was gone six months before I thought about heading to Ballard to see if she was willing to come back under any circumstances. She'd actually just returned there from New Orleans a few days before. Since Claire was now strong enough to deal with the twins and the Nugget, Kitty was thinking about packing her things and moving to New Orleans permanently. If she were to remain in my life, I'd have to act quickly. Otherwise I'd be making trips to New Orleans just to see her. I walked up Doc's stairs.

"Doc, thanks for helping me to decide on what to do when I retire in a few years, but I still have more on my mind. I recall you trying to get me to walk away from my job and tell Kitty what she needed to hear from me the last time she went to Ballard, but I couldn't do it. However, back then she left because she couldn't face me not surviving the next bullet and I was certain she'd eventually come back. This time she left because she's not sure she can still feel comfortable earning a living the way she has since she first came to Dodge. I don't know if a real possibility of marriage and a change of career for me will be enough. The only hope I have is that Kitty's kept in touch this time. I nearly lost her to Will Stambridge a year and a half ago, you know. She wanted me to tell her don't marry him, marry me, but I couldn't say it even though part of me wanted to. All I could tell her then was "You know how I feel about you." Now, with a way to earn a living in the law ahead of me even after retirement, I realize my life is nothing without her. At least if she'd married Stambridge she'd still be in Dodge and I could see her even if it meant seeing her with another man. Now she's talking about maybe moving permanently to New Orleans. I don't know if I could live with her being so far away."

"Matt, are you trying to tell me that you're finally ready to ask Kitty what she's been waiting to hear for years? I don't believe my ears."

"That's about the size of it Doc. Partly it's because Kitty left and partly it's because I heard from my friend Luke Rambaugh yesterday."

"Isn't he the one who married that woman in Hilt?"

"Yep, a widow named Martha. She had a son, Caleb, who looked upon Luke as a father. I told you about how we served together as deputies under Adam Kimbro. Anyway, learning what's new in his life got me to thinking about the old days when both of us were young deputies and followed Adam's example in everything, even if it wasn't always right in the long run. Then I started thinking about the last piece of advice Adam gave me before he died. It's the piece of advice Luke took without Adam even telling him. I figure it's about time I did the same if I'm to have any chance of not losing Kitty."

"So, Mr. Marshal, some sense is beginning to sink into that thick skull of yours. Why don't you stop jawing at me and write to Kitty. Better yet, why don't you send her a telegram that hints at what you've been thinking?" I started to stand, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"I'm glad I found you, Marshal," said Kevin Wakely, our new, young telegraph operator, as he burst in carrying two telegrams. "One of them is from Miss Kitty. Oh, sorry for bursting in on your conversation, Doc."

"Never mind that, just hand Matt the telegrams before it's too late to do anything about what's in them."

Following Doc's rebuke, Wakely handed them over and left to go back to his office. I wondered what had happened, but Doc didn't give me a chance to read either of them.

As soon as the gangly, blond young man with unruly hair was gone, Doc asked impatiently, "What's she say? Before we were interrupted, I was going to tell you to say in the telegram that you're on your way to Ballard to tell her what you just told me. Maybe Kitty's telegram offers some encouragement that she'll be receptive to your plans."

"I don't know about that. It seems Dawson needs my help. The other wire's from him. She's asking for my help in case John hadn't. Papa Steifer's due to be released from Leavenworth on parole. He's already preparing to retake Ballard. His men are laying the groundwork. Dawson can't stop them himself. He doesn't have the manpower or the experience. I'll be leaving for Ballard as soon as I send a reply to both wires, pack a few things and get my horse saddled. Dawson kept me from getting killed by Steifer's men the last time, so I feel I should return the favor. Besides, Kitty's caught in the middle like before."

"Matt, just be sure you don't let business stop you from talking to Kitty about what we've been discussing here. I'd welcome her return as much as you."

As soon as I arrived in Ballard, I stopped in at the Nugget to let Kitty know I'd arrived. Then I went to see to Dawson in his office to make our plans. We had to figure out a way to stop them without endangering Kitty, Claire and the Dawson's twin babies, a boy and a girl born in October.

"John, tell them you're ready to meet their conditions, but want to discuss the final terms at the Nugget so you can be near Claire and the kids in case they need you. They'll buy that. Set the time for 8:00 tonight. Meanwhile, I'll make sure they have no way to get out of the saloon before we place them under arrest. I've got a lot to set up and I need to have a long talk with Kitty so I'll leave now before they realize I've come to town to help you. See you tonight."

Our plans made, I headed back to the Golden Nugget and Kitty. She smiled when she saw me enter and led me to a table by the stairs.

"Matt, I'm so glad you came. Were you and John able to work out a plan?"

"Yes, it's all set for 8:00 tonight. I need your and the barkeep's help to set up the tables so they block the back exit and make it difficult to rush up the stairs. John will steer them to this table. I'll be hiding behind the bar, and when he has them thinking everything's to their advantage, the barkeep and I will come forward to help arrest them. Meanwhile you'll be upstairs helping Claire keep the babies quiet. Let's get that furniture moved now so we have time to talk before everything gets started."

The furniture moving was done quickly and we were soon alone in Kitty's room upstairs. "Oh Matt, I've missed you and Doc and Festus so much. I didn't think I'd miss Dodge, but it's come to mean a lot to me over the years. I've made so many good friends."

"I was hoping you especially missed me, you know, like a woman misses her man."

"Of course I do, Cowboy, but I've grown tired of trying to convince you that at this time in my life, I need something more."

"Kitty, I know that, but I never thought it would be right while I'm wearing this badge. I now think I was wrong about that, at least partially. I've also been thinking that it's time I made plans for after I retire. Judge Brooker's made an offer to teach me what he knows about the law so I can become a judge. He thinks it will be three or four years at most, but I reckon it'll be more like five. I can't be an effective marshal for much longer than that, so I've decided to take him up on it. Still, no matter how I spend the rest of my life, it won't be the same without you. Would you be willing to come back to Dodge and maybe get hitched? I'm not talking about right away, but it doesn't have to be after I retire either, at least as far as setting the date's concerned."

"Why Matthew Dillon, I never thought I'd hear anything like that coming from your mouth. Is that a proposal?"

"Not quite. Just me giving my word that I will propose. Right now, all I want is to hear you say is yes to coming home. I'll make a formal proposal if and when you come back to Dodge and hope your answer is yes then, too."

"You finish what you set up for tonight. I'll think about what you said. By tomorrow morning I should have a better idea of what I want to do. I'll let you know then."

Her answer wasn't what I was hoping for, but it wasn't completely negative either. Meanwhile I had a job to do. The plan worked perfectly.

The next morning, with, we hoped, all of Steifer's boys in jail, I went looking for Kitty and found her eating breakfast at one of the tables in the Nugget. "Kitty, is there a chance that you'll come back home to Dodge?"

"I have thought about it, Cowboy. If your offer still holds, I'll return and take back the Long Branch as soon as I cancel the arrangements I've made in New Orleans and switch my tickets from New Orleans to Dodge City."

"Kitty, I don't know what I'd do if you'd said no. Maybe follow you to New Orleans to let you know how serious I am. Do you want to tell Hannah when you get back or should I?"

"I'll send her a telegram right after you leave for home and tell her she can share the news of my return with all our friends. All it will say is that I've decided to return. Let's keep the rest to ourselves for now."

By the time I got back to Dodge everyone knew Kitty was coming home. It took her almost a month. Her New Orleans plans were rather elaborate and took some undoing. When the stage arrived that mid-March morning, Doc, Festus and Newly were all there to meet it with me. Hannah, Lily and Floyd stayed back at the Long Branch because they didn't want to intrude on the reunion of old friends. Hannah had already moved her things from Kitty's rooms so they'd be ready for Kitty to settle back into them whenever she arrived, so she was at the door when we all came into the saloon from the stage depot.

"Hannah, I hope my telegram telling you I'd decided to return home wasn't too upsetting. There's a certain marshal in this town who can be mighty persuasive when he puts his mind to it. He convinced me that I can spend time away, but Dodge is still my home. The Golden Nugget is a fine saloon, but it's not the Long Branch."

"Kitty, it wasn't a problem. There's a certain farmer who's been pestering me about hitching up with him and since I didn't have any better offers I decided to take Jed Hockett up on his. He should be in town this evening with his three sons and their soon to be wives. They did fine working here and I've missed them since they decided to build lives on Hockett land."


	3. Chapter 2 Proposal Interrupted

**Chapter 2 – A Proposal Interrupted**

I thought I'd say somethin' so's you won't fergit me. O course I heard all about the big shindig welcomin' Miss Kitty home and what followed. After the celebratin' quieted down, Dodge City settled into a peaceable mood. Things bein' quiet, Mr. Dillon let his new deputy, Lionel Walker, who'd only been helpin' out fer a short spell, head back to Denver to see his people and get the rest of his things. Despite bein' one deputy shy, the town was quiet enough so Mr. Dillon could start in on some serious sparkin'. So, like I done before in the first chapter, I'll let them tell what happened and for the same reason, I wasn't around yet and even if I was, they wouldn't have been partial to me honin' in.

The first Saturday afternoon after I came home, I left my office to find Matt sitting drinking his beer at our table, patiently waiting for me. Despite the fact he'd been more attentive since I returned, it looked like things were settling back into our old routine. I don't doubt he meant what he said in Ballard, but I also knew how many years he resisted the idea of our getting married. He would never go back on his word, but I reckoned he'd probably put his actual proposal off until we had our first argument about it, so his first words to me came as a surprise.

"Kitty, can you arrange to spend most of tonight away from here? I've planned an evening in honor of it being almost spring for just the two of us."

"Saturday night's my busiest as you well know, Cowboy, but I think Floyd and Lilly can handle whatever comes up until we get back. Just what do you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait. I told Festus to handle whatever comes up himself, so nothing will distract us."

"Is that a fact?" I asked.

"That's a fact," he replied. I'll be here to pick you up promptly at 7:00.

I didn't know just what Matt had in mind so I kept changing my mind about which dress to wear. When I glanced out my window and saw him get out of a buggy he'd parked in front of the Long Branch promptly at 7, I thought I needed to wear something very special. He was wearing his courting coat and a string tie. If he was planning on asking the question I'd longed to hear for so long, then he wouldn't mind waiting a bit. I finally settled on a pale blue dress with just a hint of red to accent my red hair. I wanted to knock him for a loop. I knew I was successful when a beaming Matt couldn't take his eyes off me as I came down the stairs. Floyd, and every other man in the saloon, also followed my progress with their eyes.

"Kitty, you look the prettiest that I've ever seen you and that's not an easy thing to do. Is that a new dress?"

"Well Cowboy, for once you got it right. This is the first time I've worn it."

"I'm glad I didn't fail to notice it before like I have with other dresses in the past, otherwise you might not be so willing take a little ride out on the prairie before we have a late dinner at Delmonico's on this clear, unseasonably warm evening."

As the full moon rose, Matt handed me into the buggy and them climbed in beside me, taking the reins. He drove slowly until, just as it got fully dark, we reached the small pond west of town. He helped me down, secured the horse and led me to a quiet spot where we could lean our backs against a tree and watch the water. He spread a blanket for us to sit on beneath the tree and helped me get settled. Then he went down to the water and returned with a bottle and a picnic basket. He set the basket down beside me and then popped the cork before sitting down next to me. Matt then reached into the basket and removed two glasses from among the cheese and crackers. As soon as he poured the champagne into our glasses, we snuggled up together and began to talk.

"I really missed you while you were gone and I'm hoping tonight will make up for all the times I disappointed you because my duties as marshal interfered with your hopes and plans. I figure this first part should begin to show you that from now on I mean to think of your needs as well as my responsibilities."

"Matt, let's not even think about all those times I got mad at you. They're best forgotten now that we're out here alone on a beautiful moonlit night after not seeing you for more than half a year. Are you going to tell me when you had time to buy the champagne and the rest?"

"I don't see why not. I had Lathrop set aside the cheese and crackers yesterday so I'd be sure he wouldn't run out and paid Floyd for the champagne while you were in your office. After you agreed to meet me tonight I brought it all out here so everything would be just the right temperature. I want everything to be just right. It's easy to remember all the near tragedies that made us draw especially close together, since they brought out how much we mean to each other."

"If we're going down that road, do you remember when you had that bullet in your back and we were headed to Denver so Doc wouldn't be the one who crippled you if anything went wrong? I thought you were asleep when I recalled my impressions of our relationship, starting with the first time I laid eyes on you and ending with where we were after 17 years. I thought you didn't notice me that first day, but when I finished talking, you let me know you heard every word, by replying that you did notice. I told you then that first look at you was the reason I stayed in Dodge, but what was your first impression of me?"

"I saw this beautiful redhead, who seemed to be a woman who met life head on. She appeared to be someone who took control of whatever was dealt to her despite her young age. I was hoping you'd decide to stay so I could get to know you better and happily for me you did. By the way, did I ever tell you that my ma was a redhead?"

"Actually Matt, you've told me very little about your childhood and almost nothing about your people, but then I haven't told you much about mine either. About all we know of our early lives is that we're both only children who were orphaned – you at almost 14 and me at barely 10, although my father was around - barely. You met him and the woman who raised me back in New Orleans when they came through town, just as I learned about your early life as people from your past came into Dodge. I guess that's part of what drew us to each other."

"I reckon we need to fill each other in on what our lives were like with the people who touched us but didn't come through town. It's just that we're both private people. Still, somehow, you've made me feel comfortable opening up to you. Maybe that's why I finally decided I can't live my life without you in it. I've shared a lot with Doc, you know, ever since that first time he saved my life back when I was just a green kid off the farm on his first trip to wicked Dodge City, but not like I can with you."

"I know what you mean. Doc's been more of a father to me than my own father ever was, but there are still some things I can share with you that I could never talk to him about. I suppose it's just part of really loving each other."

We nibbled at the food Matt brought, drank champagne and continued talking about our pasts and what we'd come to mean to each other until we fell silent as the cuddling turned into a deep kiss. That first kiss, nothing like Matt's normal peck on the cheek under the mistletoe in the Long Branch at Christmas, turned into more, deeper kisses. When we finally took a break with one final embrace, the moon was no longer overhead.

"Cowboy, I reckon I spoiled your plans for Delmonico's tonight. They'll be closed by the time we get back to town, but I can cook something at my place."

"I look forward to heading back to your place, but I think we still might get a meal at Delmonico's first. I'll hitch up the horse while you fold up the blanket."

Matt drove at a faster pace than on our drive out, but it still took at least an hour to get back to Dodge and return the horse and buggy to Hank's stables. Except for the saloons, it appeared that all of Dodge was shut tight for the night.

When we finally got to the restaurant, Matt knocked on the door and asked, "Is everything ready?"

Yes Marshal, the corner table's set and the cook's stayed so he can fix whatever you and Miss Kitty want to eat. This afternoon you thought steaks with all the trimmings would be about right."

We lingered over our meal, savoring the onion soup, steak platter and apple pie, despite the late hour. By the time we came to the Long Branch, Floyd was locking the place up. However, despite beginning to feel tired, I wasn't willing to end the evening just yet if Matt was agreeable.

"Matt, this has been the best night in all the years we've been together, let's not end it just yet. You're quite the romantic, Cowboy. Would you like to come up for some after dinner brandy?"

"I was hoping you wanted to continue our rare uninterrupted evening alone. Let's see where the brandy leads us."

We walked inside and upstairs with our arms around each other's waists, stopping only long enough to lock the front door before opening the door to Kitty's rooms. I closed the door and took off my gun belt and hung it on a peg by the door along with my hat while Kitty busied herself with the brandy and glasses. I sat at the table with my back to the door, something I usually don't do, watching her pour.

When she finished, Kitty said, "Tonight deserves a toast before we drink some of my Napoleon brandy. We've had our ups and downs over the years, but this evening has been one of the ups. Here's to many more of them."

With that, we clinked our glasses together and sipped the finest brandy in the world. As I turned my chair slightly to directly face her and make it easier to get down on one knee in front of her I said, "Remember what we talked about in Ballard?"

"Of course, Matt, a woman, especially one who's been involved with the same man for as long as I have, doesn't forget a conversation like that. You're not backing out now, are you Cowboy?"

"Not on your life, I promised you a formal proposal once you returned home and I'm a man who has a reputation of keeping his word," I answered as I knelt in front of her and fumbled for the ring box in my pocket. I'd bought it so she'd have something to show everyone because it might still be a time before our actual wedding day. Doc told me engagement rings are becoming the rage back east. Now was the time to make Kitty the happiest woman in the world I hoped. "Miss Kathleen Russell, will you…"

Just then, three men led by the just out of prison Papa Steifer, burst into the room with guns drawn. Steifer remained behind me while the other two came past me and pointed their guns at Kitty before I could make a move toward my own piece hanging on the peg behind me. There was no way I would take a chance on Kitty being hurt, so I awaited an opportunity to make my move against them.

Now Kitty's not the kind of woman to take an invasion of her private quarters lightly, so she demanded, "How did you get in here? I know I locked the door after Matt and I came in."

Steifer replied, "We came upstairs just before last call and hid out in one of your establishment's fine rooms. It appears my timing is perfect for spoiling your special night together. My arrival may have removed your smiles, but mine will certainly broaden as the night progresses."

Steifer's mocking statement was the last thing I heard until they tossed a pitcher of water in my face to bring me to. I awoke to find myself sitting on the floor, tied to Kitty's bedstead. Papa held his gun on me while he ordered the other two men to beat Kitty till she passed out. Struggling to get out of the tight knots that bound my wrists behind me, I could only watch helplessly as they took turns hitting her while the other held her. They continued to kick her even after she crumpled to the floor when they let her go. Then, to my further horror, they each shot her once. One bullet lodged in her side and the other in her chest. All I could do was eye my out of reach gun and continue to try to get free so I could kill them.

In frustration I kept yelling, "Stop. Why couldn't you take your revenge out on me alone?"

In answer, Steifer turned his 44 on me. I was beyond caring if I lived or died.

Thinking Kitty was dead or dying from the two bullet wounds, I told him, "You might as well finish what you started, Steifer. Just get it over with."

Steifer smiled at my plea and replied, "Since I took my time with your woman, I'm in no rush to accommodate your death wish so soon. Instead, I'll tell you why I'm doing things nice and slow. I couldn't let you get away with what you did to me in Ballard five years ago or to my men a month ago. I decided to hurt you in the worst way possible by making you watch Miss Russell get beaten and shot before killing you slowly. Those years in prison seemed to take forever, but at least I had the hope of rebuilding my little empire in Ballard. By contrast, your last hours will be an eternity with nothing to look forward to. I'd send my boys away, but I want them to share my joy at your suffering. Let's see, where shall I begin? Why don't I shoot you in your right arm first. After all, you won't be needing it by the time I'm done with you and you'll have even less chance to attempt to avenge your woman."

I knew I had little hope of rescue. I'd sent my new deputy, Lionel Walker, hired to replace a soon to be married and nearly qualified doctor, Newly O'Brien, back home to Denver to get the rest of his things. Lionel would be returning in less than a week to find himself the acting marshal. I should have known better, but then I wasn't thinking too clearly. Festus and Newly, who had been chatting in my office, had started running toward the Long Branch as soon as they heard the first shot that hit Kitty. They burst in through the side door Kitty and I forgot to lock. With Festus in the lead, they stormed through the open door to Kitty's rooms just as Steifer was about to put the first bullet in me.

Festus aimed his pistol at Steifer's back and Newly trained the rifle he'd grabbed from my office on the other two, who were still standing over Kitty, as Festus said, "Hold it right there. Now, drop that there pistol and kick it over to me."

At first Steifer didn't move, but answered, "You can kill me, but your marshal will be dead just like his lady friend. Do you want to take that chance?"

"I'll take her, that is unless you don't want me to, Matthew?"

I nodded at Festus to go ahead and shoot. With that Steifer, instead of shooting me, turned to fire at Festus, who fired before I'd finished nodding. With Steifer dead, the other two threw down their guns and surrendered. I could finally do something, if it was only to bark orders at my current and former deputies. "Festus, take those two and lock them up before I ignore the law and kill them myself. Then have Doc and Percy Crump come up here. The less time I have to spend looking at Steifer the better. Newly, you might as well cut me loose and check on Kitty in case there's something you can do for her."

As soon as I was free, I snatched up the ring box from where I'd dropped it under the table and quickly put it back in my pocket before Newly could see. I don't know why, seeing as it was probably useless now.

"Is she still alive?" I asked, though I dreaded the answer.

Newly nodded and whispered, "Barely," as he went back to bending over her inert form.

All I could think about was getting Kitty up off the floor. I shoved Newly aside and picked her up, gently placing her on the bed, our bed.

Meanwhile, Doc had also heard the gunfire and had started down the stairs from his office toward the Long Branch across the alley, carrying his medical bag. He'd reached the bottom of the stairs when Festus came by with his two prisoners, spotted him and told him to go up to Kitty's rooms. Doc paled as he entered the room, but immediately got down to business.

"Newly, there's no time to get your medical bag. If we're to have any chance of saving Kitty's life, we have to get started right now."

Doc then turned to me and snarled, "Matt, go boil us some water and then stay out of the way so Newly and I can do our job. We'll let you know what we need from you. In the meantime do as you're told and keep quiet. I'll talk to you privately after we're done."

I sat dejectedly at the table where I'd almost proposed and waited for the two doctors to finish their examination and tell me just how bad off Kitty was. It seemed an eternity until I got my answer, but it was only about five minutes.

"It could have been worse," Doc said to Newly as he glanced over at me. "She has several broken ribs, one of which came close to puncturing a lung, but no other sign of possible organ damage or internal bleeding. If she only had the bullet in her side, I wouldn't be worrying about her chances at all, but the one in her chest is only about an inch or so from her heart. Newly, with your younger eyes and hands, you should remove that one. Even so, it will be some time before we know if she'll make it."

It seemed like half the night had gone by, but in reality, it was only a couple of hours when Newly left. They'd agreed that Doc would take the first watch so he could talk to me alone. With Kitty taken care of for the moment, Doc checked the bump on my head while he talked. I didn't care if I was hurt or not. All that mattered was Kitty so I was only dimly aware that Doc had said anything to me.

Doc came around to face me and shook his head. "Matt, would you answer my question?"

"What question was that Doc? If you're asking if my head hurts, it hardly matters whether it does or doesn't, don't you know."

"Yes, I asked you that, but I know you're too hard-headed to suffer any lasting damage. The important question is did you have a chance to propose before those men attacked?"

"Not quite. They came in just as I was about to say the most important four words, but I can't see that it matters now even though I'm pretty sure she would have said yes. The important thing is will she make it?"

"You know where things stand with that. You heard Newly and me talking. Matt, you know we'll do all we can to make sure she lives through this. The best thing you can do for her now is to sit by her side and hope she does so she can give you her answer."

"How can she say yes now, Doc? I failed her - again. I should have stopped them from doing what they did even if it cost me my life."

"Oh, so you think that would make her happy? Matt, in all the years I've known you, that's the most foolish thing you've said. You know that woman lying over there in that bed loves you more than life itself even if she sometimes pretends caring about you is the last thing on her mind. When she was taken hostage, beaten and we can only guess what else by the Dog Soldiers, and then brought back here and shot down in the street in front of this building by their leader, Jude Bonner, she lived. You know why? I'll tell you why. It's because you sat with her and pulled her through. Of course, your seeking revenge for what they did nearly killed her, but we won't go into that."

I replied, "Doc, I want you to go into that. Just what do you mean?"

Doc answered, "She said that's not what she wanted you to do and that she couldn't live without you. You're lucky half the town followed you and arrested his men in time to stop you from throwing your life away by bashing Bonner's head in with a rock. You and Frank Reardon are two of a kind. I told everyone you'd be just as crazy if something like what happened to Maria happened to Kitty. You're going crazy again. Only this time Steifer barely gave you a chance to try and throw your life away before they knocked you out. Besides, all that would have happened if you'd rushed the three men and tried to reach your gun is that both of you would at best be seriously wounded. I know I told you to sit with her, but now I want you to go home and get some rest. In the state you're in, you can't do anybody any good until tomorrow."

Seeing as how Doc kicked me out of Kitty's rooms, I headed back to my office where Festus was alone with the prisoners.

"How is she Matthew? You could barely bait a hook with what little Newly let out afore he left for home mumblin' 'bout havin' to relieve Doc early tomorrer mornin'."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much more, Festus. That second bullet was very close to her heart and Doc won't say one way or the other. Go on home. I'll stay here with the prisoners and try to follow Doc's orders and get some sleep."

"Marshal is that you?" one of the prisoner's yelled. "We need to talk to you."

I headed back to the cells, trying to control my temper enough to remember that as a lawman I couldn't do to them what they'd done to Kitty. "Just what do you two want? Your yelling's not doing my headache any good, the headache your boss gave me. You two wouldn't like matching ones, would you?"

"Marshal, we just wanted to tell you how sorry we are and to ask if your woman will live. Neither of us wants to hang."

"If Kitty dies you'll hang on my testimony in Judge Brooker's courtroom. If she lives I'm wishing you the longest possible sentence. You know I'm the last person who'll listen to your plea for leniency."

"We're not expectin' you'll give us any kind of a break in court. That's too much to ask after what we done. It's just that we really didn't want to do it, but Papa, he forced us."

"Forced you? You were two guns to his one. Why didn't you turn them on him? Why did you even come with him to Dodge and let tonight happen at all?"

"Yeah, he forced us" they answered. "Remember that gal in Ballard that Papa had you arrested for attackin' and then freed you after your woman caved into his demands? We was forced in the same way your woman was. That girl's my sister."

The other continued, "And the gal I plan to marry. I could ask her thanks to what Papa was willin' to pay and save her life at the same time just by comin' here with him. We'll admit we weren't entirely against him. Until we busted into that room and saw what you was doin', we wanted to help Papa get back at you and be powerful back in Ballard. Sheriff Dawson tried to get us on his side against Papa, but we were bettin' on him and his Mrs. bein' on the losin' side once you were out of the way. Then, there you was proposin' and we suddenly realized how wrong what we was about to do was, but it was too late. Papa's remainin' boys had that little gal of ours to make sure we didn't change our minds. We had to make it look good with Papa watching. We beat her just enough to knock her cold so's your woman wouldn't feel the bullets. We tried to put the slugs in her where it would look like we were killin' her, but so's a good Doc like you have in Dodge could save her."

"That second bullet, don't you know, was aimed a little too good. If you'd been off just an inch or two you'd have put it through Kitty's heart. It's because of that second bullet that I don't know if she'll live."

"Again, we know our bein' sorry can't change things," said the other, "but my sister's life's at stake, so we're askin' you a very big favor for her sake. We need you to send a telegram from Papa to those who have her that says everythin' went as planned. If they don't hear anythin' by 10 this mornin' my sister's dead. We know it's a lot to be askin' of you, especially considerin' what we done, but we know you don't want to see an innocent girl get kilt, especially one you've already met. Besides, if you do this for us we're willin' to admit we're guilty in front of a judge so there'd be no need of a trial."

"You're right, I don't want to see her get hurt. I also don't particularly want to repeat everything that happened in front of a jury made up of my friends and neighbors. I'll send the telegram, but I'm not doing it for the two of you, but for that girl back in Ballard and especially for Kitty. If she lives, I don't want her to have to talk in front of the whole town about what happened or hear me tell the bits she doesn't know about. I'll send it as soon as Festus comes back in the morning."

I must have actually slept some because the next thing I knew Festus was back in the office and the morning light was pouring in through the window. I sat up as he walked through the door.

"Matthew, I've just come from havin' breakfast. I'm ready to take over watchin' them two yayhoos. I hope they let you get some sleep last night."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, but it wasn't because of those two. Fact is, I'm surprised I got any at all. I'll send word to you after I find out the latest about Kitty, but first I have to send a telegram and get them a lawyer."

Then I walked out the door and headed down Front Street toward Paul Skidmore's office. He looked up as I walked through the door.

"Marshal, I can't represent them. The town would have my head for defending the men who attacked Miss Kitty. In fact, I'm surprised you're the one who's asking me."

"I'm not asking you for any other reason than I don't want any questions being asked about them pleading guilty. That's what they want to do, you know."

"If you put it like that Matt, I'll take the case. The town will understand if it was at your request and they're admitting to what they've done."

"Thanks, Paul. Now I have to try to prevent another woman from being harmed."

When I got to the telegraph office, Kevin looked up. I think he was surprised to see me. I asked him to send the telegram for the prisoners, but to first send one to Sheriff Dawson that read, "Arrest Sloan or whoever is working for him and picks up a telegram from Papa saying job complete, set her free."

As soon as I gave him my instructions and told him what little I knew about how Kitty was doing, I headed for the Long Branch without stopping for breakfast and met up with Floyd along the way.

"Marshal, it's hard to believe so much has happened since I saw you last night. Do you have any further news?"

"Not yet Floyd, but last night it didn't look too good. Doc wouldn't guarantee that she's going to even wake up."

"In that case, I don't think I'll open the Long Branch unless you think it would be better for the town if I did. In fact, I'll give you my keys so you can decide when to reopen. Besides, it will stop you from having to look through Miss Kitty's office for her set."

"Thanks Floyd, but I already have a set. I think we'll keep the place closed until we know more. I don't particularly relish the idea of our friends sitting gloomily around waiting for a piece of good news while you go through the motions of serving them and any strangers who happen to wander in."

When I got to Kitty's rooms, Doc was pacing back and forth and mumbling to himself, waiting for Newly, who was late, to arrive so he could go to his office and get some breakfast and a couple hours' sleep. Still, when he noticed my return, Doc began talking as if his lecture the previous night hadn't been interrupted.

"Matt, did you think about what I told you last night? She needs to know that you're all right. Even if she is unconscious, I think she'll sense that you're with her. Fact is, your promise to marry her right away and not wait for your retirement could mean the difference between her surviving or not. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over to her side and hold her hand and talk to her just like you did after the Dog Soldiers robbed her of her will to live. Also, think about Newly and Paula's wedding. Kitty is Paula's maid of honor."

Despite still feeling I let Kitty down, I desperately needed to be with her, so I followed Doc's orders and went to her bedside. "I'll stay with her Doc at least until Newly gets here. Why don't you go now, unless you think she can't be without a doctor for even a few minutes."

"Matt, do you want me to bring you back something to eat from Delmonico's? I'll bring my breakfast up here just in case Newly's even later than he already is."

"No, you go ahead and get some food and then rest. You can't do Kitty much good if you're exhausted, you know. I'll eat something a bit later after Newly gets here."

Doc smiled at me for giving him some orders of my own as I reached for Kitty's hand, and said, "Matt, be sure to come get me if there's any change at all, whether or not Newly's back. I wouldn't want to have to break in another nurse for the next time you get yourself shot."

Doc was heading for the door, but I'm sure he heard me say, "Kitty, if you'll still have me after last night, let's set the date for a few weeks after Newly and Paula marry. We can announce it at the party after they take their vows, whenever that is. They won't allow you to be part of their wedding unless Newly's sure you're ready to handle it."

I hadn't moved when Newly walked in a bit over a half-hour later. I continued to sit there while he came to her bedside.

"Matt, I'd better check on how she's doing. Did you notice any change since Doc left?"

"No, but then I'm not a doctor. You'll have to tell me, you know."

Newly took out his watch and stared at it as he held Kitty's other wrist. "One good thing, her pulse is weak, but I think it's a little steadier than when I left last night," he said. "It's too soon to say what it means, but we have to look on it as a sign that she has a chance. Once we have a better idea, Paula and I will set a new wedding date. In the meantime, would you go get us both some breakfast. I rode out to Bear's' place as soon as I got up this morning before I had a chance to eat anything and I doubt you thought about breakfast."

"You're right about that, Newly. Fact is, I'm still not particularly hungry, but I'll get something for you."

"Matt, you know what Doc would say if he heard you say that, you can't do Kitty much good if you starve yourself to death, so eat something even if you don't feel like it. That's doctor's orders."

I returned directly with the food and ate a bit off my plate just to keep Newly from glaring at me. As he ate, he told me about how Paula and Bear took the news and what they'd decided about their own wedding.


	4. Chapter 3 Matters Postponed

**Chapter 3 – Matters Are Postponed**

When Doc Newly left Doc and Mr. Dillon sittin' with Miss Kitty, his mind was troubled, or so he said whilst recolletin' about it to me. He was plum tuckered out and would have gone to his room over his closed gunsmith's shop so's he could get some sleep after takin' the second bullet out of Miss Kitty, but he couldn't. Instead, he stopped off to tell Festus how she was doin' on his way to the livery. Miss Paula, his future bride, and her pa needed to know what happened seein' as how Miss Kitty was to be maid of honor at their wedding. He rode west out of town for a mile toward the Sanderson ranch, her pa's spread, to tell them the sad news then turned back cause of how late it was.

Now Mr. John Sanderson, Bear, as he's known, is real important round these parts havin' opened up the territory afore Dodge even existed and was the one who saw to it that Mr. Dillon became marshal. He had some pretty strong objections to Miss Paula marryin' up with Cyrus Wolfe, the man who defended the Injuns Bear thought had killed her ma and then took his leave to be a lawyer in San Francisco, before givin' his blessin' to Doc Newly. Doc Newly began sparkin' her after a suitable time had passed after the passin' of his first wife Patricia to a blood disease. Course he didn't have much time what with keepin' his promise to himself and Doc to learn doctorin' so he could find a cure for what caused Miss Patricia to pass at such a young age, gunsmithin' and bein' a part-time deputy to Mr. Dillon. Still, since they shared lost loves and schoolin' back east, it seemed only natural that they should get hitched.

He set out, after a few hours sleep, before the sun was up and then come back to watch over Miss Kitty and sit with Mr. Dillon that first mornin'. Since I had no part in it, I reckon Mr. Dillon ought to tell the rest of it.

"Newly, if you want to ride out and tell Bear and Paula what happened, I'll understand. I don't plan to move from Kitty's side and Doc should be back directly."

"I've already been there and back. Since we'll be stuck with each other's company, I'll tell you about it just to pass the time. You already know how Paula feels about Miss Kitty and Bear about you, so it's not exactly surprising that Paula said, 'Newly, Papa, I can't think of any other woman I feel as close to as Kitty, but as bad as we feel in this room, the Marshal and Doc must feel even worse. I know how I felt after mama was killed and Papa, you were nearly beyond reason.'"

"Bear, for his part, speculated about how you must feel, saying, 'The last time Kitty was in a bad way like this Matt cared about nothin' 'cept killin' the man who ordered it, but it's got to be worse this time. He watched it all happen and didn't even get a chance to kill or even arrest any of them. Newly, you and Festus took that away from him. As for ole Doc, Kitty is the closest he'll ever come to havin' a daughter.'"

"Matt, if the worst happens, do you think Doc will still want to be my best man? Would you still want to be part of the wedding party? It's a sure thing the wedding will have to be postponed. We can't get married April 10 like we originally planned. I hope you don't mind, but I've already told Festus. It won't take long for the rest of the town and everyone else within 20 miles to know."

I didn't want to think about Newly and Paula's wedding. I couldn't let myself think about Kitty not being around, so I put Newly off and he understood. I kept telling myself she was going to live. As that first full day faded into day two, Doc spent more time with his other patients and Newly tended to his gun shop. As for me, I barely left her side until she came around while I was alone with her.

On the second afternoon after she was beaten and shot, I was holding her hand and leaning over to kiss her forehead when she came around briefly. Kitty was very weak, but managed to whisper a whole speech.

"Cowboy, I believe you were asking a question I've been waiting to hear from you for years when you were unavoidably interrupted, but you managed to complete it later. My answer is yes, and lets make it as soon as possible after Newly and Paula get back from their honeymoon. Somehow, I think you won't have a problem with that."

Her words gave me hope, but I tried to put her off and replied, "Now hold off with your yes until after I tell you what happened between then and now. It might make you change your mind about me, you know. When you've heard everything I've got to tell you and still want to say yes, that will be fine by me. By the way, how'd you know I asked you again while you were unconscious and to set the date for as soon as you felt up to it?"

Just then Doc returned from downstairs with a bottle of rye whiskey for us and was pleased to find Kitty awake. He put the bottle down on the table and went to check on his patient and let her know just what he thought about the change.

"I step out of your room for a bit just to get away from that overgrown public servant of yours gloomy face, and you go and change his expression to a grin. If I didn't know better, I'd say you could perform miracles. Let's see if you're making as much progress as his face indicates."

After examining her, he announced, "Congratulations Kitty, you'll be back to throwing unruly cowboys out of the Long Branch in about a month, but if you want that to be true, you'd best get some sleep now. Just drink some of this while Matt and I sample a bottle of your finest whiskey."

As soon as Kitty fell asleep, Doc sent me to get beef broth from Delmonico's so it'd be ready when she awoke. "Oh, Matt, when you get the soup, just tell them it's in case she's hungry when she wakes up. I want to hold off on telling people she'll fully recover until I'm more certain and that won't be until after she has some nourishment in her."

When I returned with the soup, Doc told me that I might as well get some work done in my office because she'd be out quite a spell. "There's no need for you to stay here. As a matter of fact, I'm going to get a little rest and maybe check on Hank Miller's sprained wrist, so ask Newly to take over for me when you pass his shop."

I reluctantly agreed to return in a few hours and to bring supper for Doc, Newly and myself when I did. When I reached my office, my desk was buried under a mound of paperwork.

"Festus, I'll take over for now. Why don't you go get something to eat and then meet Lionel's train. I believe he's due in on the 3:20. Maybe by the time you get back I'll be able to see my desk."

After Festus left, I checked the prisoners. They were still willing to plead guilty before Judge Brooker, who had returned to town that morning, and then barely finished half the pile when my two deputies turned up. I continued to work until three hours had passed and I could see most of the wood on my desk.

"Lionel, I'm sure Festus already told you what happened while you were gone. Now that you're back, the two of you can take shifts watching the prisoners. I'm gonna check on how Kitty's doing."

That said, I left for Judge Brooker's office to let him know to expect a guilty plea on whatever the charges turned out to be. Then I walked over to Delmonico's to pick up the supper I promised Doc.

When I awoke again just long enough for him to have a short private chat with me, Doc had returned to my bedside. That gave Newly time to finish off an order for a new holster for Lionel.

"Doc, do you think Matt's trying to back out of marrying me? I told him yes when I came to earlier, but he wouldn't accept it. He's says I might change my mind after I hear everything that happened that night."

"No Kitty, Doc replied, "he took too long deciding to ask for him to change his mind now. You know how he gets when he can't prevent the people he cares about most from getting hurt. He's just feeling sorry for himself. He feels he's the one who should be lying in bed, not you because of some foolish notion that being forced to watch what they did to you instead of trying to take them down before they struck even one blow makes him less of a man in your eyes."

"Curly, sometimes that man's too proud for his own good. I've always thought he takes too many chances with his life while protecting everyone in this town, especially me."

As Newly opened the door, Doc replied, "You know you're right about that, but Newly's back and Matt will be here soon, so try to get some more rest."

When I stepped into the room, Kitty was asleep again and Doc and Newly were playing checkers. While we ate, the broth for Kitty was heating up on Kitty's stove. That would give it time to cool down enough so she could take some when she awoke. It didn't take her long, probably because she smelled our supper.

We knew she was awake because she asked, "Did you happen to remember to get any food for me? I'm famished."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. It just so happens Matt got some soup for you earlier, but right now it's just a little too hot for you to eat. As to eating steak, you'll just have to wait a bit longer. It's your punishment for scaring us into thinking you might let Matt off the hook by dying on us."

The three of us talked softly a bit longer about when Newly and Paula would hold their wedding while we men finished our meal. Then Doc pushed Newly out the door, leaving us alone and assuring me that Kitty was now well enough to do without a couple of Docs hanging about for a time.

However, just before the door closed Doc stuck his head back inside and said, "You can go home to sleep tonight too Mr. Marshal. I'll ask Ma Smalley to spend the night with her in case Kitty needs anything. Meanwhile, get as much of that soup into her as she can get down."

Kitty wasn't completely out of danger. Both Doc and the soon to be licensed Newly wanted her not to move around to prevent her starting to bleed again, so I gladly played nursemaid and started to spoon-feed her. That's when she noticed I wasn't hurt.

"It appears I'm a captive audience Cowboy, so now's as good a time as any to tell me what happened after the beating knocked me cold. The last I knew, Papa Steifer had a gun pointed at you even though you were no threat to him at the time because the two with him had dragged you unconscious to the foot of my bed and tied you to it while Papa pointed his gun at me before they threw the water from the ewer on my washstand at you and the two began using me as a punching bag. That was right after Papa told me that if I moved even one inch, both of us were dead and I knew he meant it."

"I should have found a way to stop things before it got that far. They should never have knocked me out and tied me to the bed, but once they did, I should have been able to loosen the ropes and stop them from shooting you twice. The second bullet came within an inch of your heart. That's why you're so weak. Steifer was taunting me about how he was going to kill me slowly, starting with a bullet in my shooting arm and then one in each leg when Newly and Festus burst into the room. Festus killed Steifer and the other two gave themselves up to Newly and Festus. All I did was carry you to your bed. At least you won't have to go through a trial, they're willing to tell Judge Brooker everything. That will probably be sometime tomorrow. Once Judge Brooker sentences them, I'll telegraph Dawson in Ballard to come get them and the prison authorities to pick them up from him."

"I'm glad you won't be leaving me to take those two to prison, but I don't want to talk about what's going to happen, I want you to tell me the rest of what's already happened to help me to try and understand it all. I know why Papa Steifer wanted to do what he did, but why did the other two beat and shoot me?"

"Some of Steifer's men were holding that girl from back in Ballard. You know, the one he jailed me for assaulting until you caved into him. She's the sister of one and the soon to be wife of the other, but they weren't entirely unwilling at first. Kitty, that's the whole sorry mess. Now that you know how badly I messed up, maybe you think I'm not the same man you've wanted to ask you to marry him for all these years."

"Matthew Dillon, just by saying that, I've no doubt you're still the same stubborn, proud man – the kind who thinks he's failed because he hasn't done the impossible. You were tied up when they shot me and both of us would be dead if either of us had tried to get to your gun. Of course the answer's still yes, but let's not make a general announcement until after Newly and Paula get married. I don't want to take anything away from their special day, but I have told one person. I asked Doc to walk me down the aisle as a substitute for my father. Since Althea Dorf and her mother moved away, I think he might even still have that wedding ring he won to give to you. I can't help but think that Doc walking me down the aisle of the church at Newly and Paula's wedding is a rehearsal for our wedding."

"There's no problem with Doc knowing. I talked with him about asking you before I rode down to Ballard to convince you to come home. He's a schemer, don't you know. Since you were shot, he kept finding convenient ways for us to be alone. Now that we have one member of the wedding party settled, who else should be in it? First, though, I have something that I want to give to you that I've been carrying around in my pocket since that night Papa Steifer busted in on us. Kitty, I bought this for you when I first thought about asking you to marry me. It's called an engagement ring and it seems everybody back east is giving them to their brides to be. At the time I had no idea our engagement would be as short as this, but I wanted you to be able to show everyone how serious I am about us building a life together."

"Cowboy, I can't wait to show it off, but let's get back to more practical matters. We have a wedding to plan and after all the years we took getting to it, people are expecting something really special and that's a fact. I'd like Claire to be my matron of honor. By the way, Matt, have you thought about who you want as best man?"

"You've already got Doc's part lined up. If I choose either Festus or Newly, the other would get mad at me, so it will have to be Chester. He's known both of us since we first met. I only hope he's willing. It's been quite a spell since I've heard from him about his farm, wife and boys. I'll write to him right away."

"I think Chester would be more than happy to do it. He'd be flattered that you think that much of him. That takes care of most of the people we need to tell before we announce it. The only other people are Newly and Paula, especially if we want to make the announcement right after their wedding. I'm thinking June 3rd would be good. It's over two months away and will give us plenty of time to get everything ready."

"As long as Doc and Newly say you'll be able to handle everything, such as being Paula's maid of honor, June 3rd it is. I don't like keeping secrets from all but three of our friends here in Dodge, well four, because Paula would naturally tell Bear, but it's the only way to make sure our announcement doesn't overshadow Newly and Paula's wedding."

"Matt, Newly and Paula will be the first usher and bridesmaid, but what should we do about Festus and Ma Smalley? They'll be the only people we want in the wedding party who won't know about it well in advance. If we tell Festus, he'll have the whole town knowing about it in an hour, he'd be so happy for us. If we tell Ma, she'll tell him and we'll have the same problem. I'm also worried that Claire might not have enough warning if there's a delay in her getting my letter."

"Don't worry about Claire, John Dawson will be here in a couple of days, don't you know, to pick up the prisoners. I can tell him what we're planning and that Claire should be expecting a letter from you as soon as you feel strong enough to write"

"I think that would give Claire more of a chance to think about her answer, what with the twins and all."

"Alright then, let's tell Newly as soon as he and Doc get back here. We can let Ma and Festus, know right before we make the official announcement."

"Matt, what do we do if Ma's with them? I suppose she might accept it if Doc and Newly asked her to wait outside while they discuss how long it will be until I can start walking around a bit. You'd have to be included in that because, of course, it will be your arm I'm leaning on when I take my first few steps from this bed."

Just then Doc and Newly came in. It happened that Ma had a few things to take care of in her rooming house before she could tend to Kitty for the night. The two men took one look at Kitty, who was beaming, and agreed that she was going to be fine. They learned the reason for her broad smile soon enough when she showed off the new ring and we told them the reason for it. The rest of the town wouldn't notice it among Kitty's other jewelry.

"Newly, do you want to tell everyone tonight when the new date for your wedding will be?"

"No, Matt, tonight let's simply celebrate Kitty's recovery. Besides, I'd have to discuss things with Paula first, but I think the date will probably be April 30th. By the way, who's going to tell Floyd to open up the Long Branch?"

"Nobody, I have keys. It won't take long for everyone to know once they see me standing in front of the open doors. Why don't we all go downstairs and wait for Ma to get here."

We three men then prepared to leave, but Doc hesitated. "You two go on down, I'll wait here until Ma arrives. By then there should be a crowd to help us with our celebration."

"Doc, just why are you staying behind? I thought you and Newly agreed that I'll be fine and am now well enough to be left alone for the few minutes it will take for Ma to get here."

"Since you asked me to walk you down the aisle, I thought I might be able to give you some fatherly advice. Did you and Matt set an absolutely definite date or just a tentative one of June 3rd? He's one of the finest men I know, but the only way to keep him from postponing things until after he retires, and he'll probably keep putting that off too, is to have Chester and Claire already on their way. He may think about retiring, but being marshal is so much a part of who he is, that it's hard for him to let go of it. I'm sure you remember when he quit after killing his friend from his army days, in the line of duty. He still acted as if he was marshal. All it took was endangering the peace of his town by an overzealous bounty hunter for him to pin that badge back on."

"Don't worry Doc, the date's set in stone. The only thing we don't know is exactly when we'll announce it, but that's only until after Newly talks to Paula."

Just as we finished talking Ma came upstairs. Doc greeted her and headed downstairs to join our friends and neighbors.

Starting with Floyd, everyone entering the Long Branch got the good news. The citizens of Dodge City found Doc looking relieved, Newly looking like a man whose wedding was back on and my grin was so wide, I could hardly drink the rye whiskey Floyd had poured for me. I decided to get the official business over with. I took one sip and announced "She's going to be fine, drinks for everyone on me!"

After ordering a second round, and Doc announcing that the third round was on him and the fourth on Newly, the three of us left for my office to talk over how best to make arrangements for two weddings in the near future. As soon as we got to the office and Festus saw our faces, he knew that Kitty was going to be okay.

"Festus, as soon as I have this telegram written to arrange for John Dawson to come here to escort our two prisoners to Ballard for transport to state prison or wherever Judge Brooker decides to send them tomorrow, you can drop it off on your way to the Long Branch. I believe you're due at least four free drinks."

"I'll do her Matthew. It will be a pleasure to drink to Miss Kitty's health."


	5. Chapter 4 PreWedding Trip

**Chapter 4 – Matt & Kitty Take a Pre-Wedding Trip**

Pa sent me into Maize, the nearest town to our family farm, for supplies in late March of 1887. The chore now fell mostly to me seein' as how Donald got hisself married last fall and was sharin' the room we added onto the house with Jenny. While there, I also picked up any mail that was owin' to us, though we seldom got any besides a tax bill. This time there was this one envelope from Dodge City addressed to pa. It was from Mr. Dillon, who he was always goin' on about. Soon as I got the wagon loaded, I hightailed it back home, not even takin' a minute to down a cold beer at the saloon; I was that anxious to find out what was in it. Anyways, I had to wait a spell 'cause pa insisted we put evrythin' in its proper place before he'd even look at it.

"I looked at the envelope, Pa. It's from Mr. Dillon. "What's he got to say?"

"Albert Goode, you'd think you were the one who worked for Mr. Dillon back in Dodge City and not me. It's been a spell since he last wrote, nigh on to five years. Seems a lot's happened since then."

"You gotta tell me what he has to say. It must be pretty excitin' the way your face keeps changin' as you're readin'."

"I won't tell you everythin' like Mr. Dillon gettin' shot in the back some three years ago just as everyone was about to celebrate Doc returnin' from back east. You can read that for yourself after I'm finished. I'll just let you hear some of what's happened most recently. It appears a rain kept the Long Branch from burnin' down when some temperance ladies started a ruckus. It caused Miss Kitty to leave town for quite a spell and when she got back, she nearly died from a gunshot. As to the rest of the recent news, I'll read it out loud when the rest of the family can hear it too."

That meant I had to wait till we was all seated around the table at dinner. Pa took the letter from his pocket and commenced readin' the last page.

"I'd made up my mind that if Kitty lived, I'd ask her a question she was coming to doubt she'd ever hear from me. Her answer was yes! We've set our wedding date for June 3rd. I hope you and however many other Goodes make the trip with you can be in Dodge at least a few days before then so we have a chance to talk over old times. Even though we've been out of touch recently, you know you're one of the few people I feel close to in this world. So Chester, I'd be real grateful if you'd agree to be my best man. Let me know at your earliest convenience. Matt."

"Elsie, Donald, Albert and you too, Jenny, what do you think? Should I say yes? I feel honored he'd even think of me. It's been a good many years since I stopped workin' for him."

We all agreed that pa should tell Mr. Dillon yes, but there was the farm to run. Donald allowed as how Jenny was now in the family way, they should be the ones to stay home to tend to things while the rest of us took the train from Wichita to Dodge City. The next day, ma, pa and me went all the way to the big town of Wichita to buy material for ma to make a dress and new suits for the weddin' and the train tickets. We figured to arrive in Dodge by May 30th, givin' ma and me time to see where pa used to live and get to know his friends and Mr. Dillon's and Miss Kitty's new ones. Soon as pa had the tickets in hand, he sent a wire lettin' Mr. Dillon know he'd be proud to be best man and to expect us in plenty of time for visitin' before the weddin' rehearsal. You ain't interested in how we Goodes readied ourselves for the trip. You want to how Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty spent the time remainin' until their weddin', so I'll just let them tell it.

I got stronger by walking a little further each day up and down Front Street on Matt's arm. Therefore, when April 30th came, I was more than ready to walk down the aisle of the First Church of Dodge City on Doc's arm. We took our places at the altar, Doc standing beside Newly with me opposite, awaiting Paula's arrival on Bear's arm. Matt followed escorting Lily Hatcher one of the two bridesmaids and my head barmaid. Then Bear's foreman Zeke Coleman followed with his wife Edith. Those of us at the altar and everyone seated in the pews watched as Zeke and Edith's two young children slowly marched down the aisle with Jimmy proudly bearing the wedding ring on a velvet pillow and Cassey happily strewing flower petals for the bride to walk on. Finally, Bear strode down the aisle with Paula, dressed in a bridal gown that had come all the way from Paris, on his arm. Mine would come from New York because there just wasn't enough time to send for one from Paris.

After all the build-up, it seemed like only an instant later we were all spilling out of the church with the other invited guests, which included most of the town and surrounding farm families. All that remained was one last piece of business before we headed for the party at the Dodge House. We single women turned as one toward Paula. She glanced at me just before she threw the bouquet over her shoulder and sent it on an arc right at me. I nearly dropped it.

Later, at the party, it seemed we'd never stop eating, drinking and dancing, but somehow, I managed to get Ma into a corner to whisper my own news. Matt managed to do the same with Festus, but it looked like he was having a harder time making sure Festus kept quiet about it. Finally, Doc proposed a toast to the bride and groom.

Then Newly called for quiet and toasted us, saying, "You all know how much Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty mean to Dodge City and Ford County. Marshal, Miss Kitty, here's to you and the life you've built for all of us since this town was nothing more than a gathering place for buffalo hunters, trappers and Texas cowboys. Paula and I are privileged to give the floor to our marshal so he can say what needs saying."

Matt's actually very good at making speeches, but he's never comfortable doing it, especially when all our friends and neighbors turned their eyes to us. Still, he plunged ahead.

"Newly, here, has put me on the spot. To the bride and groom! May they share many years of happiness. I can't think of two people who deserve it more. Of course my former part-time deputy and soon to be Ford County's second doctor expects me to do more than toast the bride and groom, so here goes. Kitty and I are getting married on June 3rd and all of you here are invited to join us. This is Newly and Paula's special day, you know, so don't make any fuss over us."

Of course they made a fuss. Soon everyone was crowding around us offering congratulations. The women and girls were all admiring the small diamond on my finger and the more forward among them were asking when he proposed and all the other details. I put them off as politely as I could by reminding them that we were here to celebrate Newly and Paula's wedding not my engagement to Matt. Besides, what had happened that night and in the week that followed was still too fresh for me. Nobody needed to know that Matt's first attempt, complete with getting down on one knee, was on the night I was nearly killed in front of him. It was enough that Doc, of course, knew and I believe Newly and Festus guessed.

As soon as we could, Matt and I excused ourselves and went across Front Street to the Long Branch. Although I was glad there were so many who wished us well, I needed to be alone with my man. In the days that followed, outwardly, except for the O'Briens being off on their honeymoon with a stop on the way back for Newly to prove his worthiness to be a doctor to the Kansas Board of Health in Topeka, Dodge City was back to normal. For me nothing was as usual.

You'd think a month would be plenty of time to get ready for a wedding, but I'd waited so long for it, that I wanted everything about it to be perfect. I ordered my gown from New York and hoped it would arrive in time for my dressmaker here in town to complete any necessary alterations. I thought about asking the bridesmaids to wear dresses of a certain color, but ended up leaving it to their judgment. I had more than enough to do, including running a business. Claire would have plenty of time to get her dress as matron of honor, as would Ma, but Paula was on her honeymoon. When she returned, she'd have to deal with adjusting to life on the horse farm Newly'd bought to share with his first wife, Pricilla. I also made arrangements for the cake, the food and even ordered special whiskey and brandy for the party after the church ceremony.

Matt thought my frenzied activity was too much for me after what I'd been through so he asked Doc what he should do and was surprised when he told him to let it go. That it was the best thing for me. Still, I could see he didn't understand why I was making such a fuss.

"Kitty, why don't you take it easy? We've already reserved the church and Reverend English has agreed to perform the ceremony. The Long Branch always has the best and you know the Dodge House and Delmonico's won't let us down, so what more is there for you to do? Why order a dress from New York when you can have a perfectly reasonable one made here. I'm getting a new suit and I even leant Festus the money for one because I knew it would please you, but that's all I see that's needed."

"Matt, to you a wedding is simple, but it's the most important day in a woman's life. It's especially important to me because I've waited 20 years for it, although I'll admit there were times during those years when I felt I couldn't wait any longer."

He gave me that hurt puppy look of his when I said that, so I quickly hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek to make up for saying too much. We weren't going to have a fight over something like that if I could help it. We were getting married and everything was going to be perfect.

I kept going over the details as the wedding day neared and was to the point where I thought I had everything arranged to my satisfaction. Then, two-and-a-half weeks before, I saw an advertisement an artist placed in the Garden City paper. Among the things he provided were customized items for weddings. I wanted him to create a specially designed bride and groom for the top of our cake. If I merely sent a picture of us, and one of my wedding gown, to him, he might not get Matt's height or my hair-color right despite the accompanying letter. If there was any chance for it to be exactly the way I wanted it and finished on time, Matt and I had to go to Liberal, the southwestern Kansas town, about 60 or 70 miles from Dodge, where he lived.

"Kitty, I'm not absolutely convinced this trip is necessary. What do we need with some fancy googaw on the top of our wedding cake? Still, I'm willing to go. I figure a trip might help calm your pre wedding jitters. Besides, by going along I can make sure nothing happens to you and I can keep people from dropping last minute responsibilities on me. I'll go buy our stage tickets."

Therefore, 12 days shy of our wedding, we found ourselves returning to Dodge with the cake topper carefully packed in a box cushioned inside a small trunk by the dresses I'd brought along with me. It looked like we'd arrive at the first relay stop in record time. However, late spring weather in Kansas has a way of changing abruptly. Suddenly the skies darkened, the wind howled and we were riding through a heavy downpour. The rain blew inside despite the drawn shades and the claps of thunder were so frequent and loud that we could no longer hear each other, while the flashes of lightening bathed the surrounding prairie in an eerie light. The formerly dusty road turned into a sea of mud. It didn't take long for the stage to get stuck, despite the efforts of the four horses and our driver. The driver, climbed down from the box to look things over and Matt joined him. The two men soon concluded that trying to get out of the muck while it was still raining might cause the left rear wheel to break, which would delay us even more than waiting out the storm.

"We're already soaking wet so we might as well get someplace where we can at least dry off. There's a line shack about a half-mile from here," Matt told us. "We can bring what luggage we can carry and put your trunk in that clump of trees where it won't be easily seen."

I kept relatively dry by staying inside the coach while Matt and the driver unhitched the horses. Then Matt boosted me onto one of them before he and the driver mounted two others. They'd already tied most of our bags on the other three horses. The cabin was just where Matt remembered it when we arrived 15 minutes later, wet, but glad to have better shelter than the trees and stage. Once Matt helped me down, we headed directly to the door. He carried the luggage from one of the horses while our driver took care of the horses and the rest of the bags we brought, including the treasure box.

We were still ten feet away when a man, apparently a prospector, burst out of the front door. He pointed his rifle at us and called our driver back. "I'm Jeb Reston and this here's now my cabin. Just who are you folks? While you're tellin' me, I'll just have a look-see at what you're carryin'. That tells a lot more than what folks are willin' to admit to. You also might have some things I could use. What I find will help pay for me allowin' you to come in out o the rain and eat my food. Havin' company is wearin' on a body. Course, I 'spect you to pay me cash money too. Meantime, you with the horses can toss those rifles you got toward me. Oh, and Mister," he told our driver, "unbuckle that gun belt and toss it over here too."

As soon as our driver complied, he picked up the weapons and ushered us inside with a wave of his rifle barrel, but first indicated the men should carry in our bags. I knew Matt was looking for a chance to disarm the man. Once we were inside, he nodded at our driver to take the lead in answering the man's questions without indicating who Matt was.

"I'm Curly Stover, the driver of the stage from Liberal to Dodge City. These two are my passengers. This rain caused us to bog down in the mud and Matt remembered this cabin as bein' nearby from a trip he took out this way on horseback. We unhitched the horses and rode them here so's we could get out of the rain as quick as possible. We took what luggage we could carry in case a thief came along and saw the stage with no one around it. Soon as it's dry enough Matt and I will see if we can get the stage goin' again. It might be that you can give us a hand with that, Jeb."

Once the door was shut behind us, Jeb allowed Matt and Curly to put down our bags in the main room. He kept Curly's pistol on us while pawing through our belongings, making me glad the bulk of our things, especially the cake topper, were hidden by the stage in my trunk. Jeb found nothing of particular value in our bags, so he turned his attention to me and noticed the diamond among the rings I was wearing.

"Now that there shiny ring looks like it might have some value to it. Give it here."

I of course did no such thing, replying without thinking, "Matt gave this to me to let everyone know we'll soon be married and I plan to keep it."

"Thank you Red for that little bit o' fact. That there ring will add just a bit o leverage to my plans concernin' the sleepin' arrangements. You two men can sleep in here, while I get to share the bedroom with Red."

Matt said nothing but took two strides closer to Reston while I angrily blurted out, "I have no intention of sharing anything with you, especially a room. I'm getting married a bit over a week from now, but even if I wasn't, a lady has her virtue to think of."

"You, a painted woman claim virtue, hah, but I'll allow you wantin' to do right by your man. He won't mind too much if you spend the night with me to keep that ring he give ya. That way you can say you was forced into it."

While Reston looked at me, Matt continued to move closer to him. Reston must have seen Matt moving out of the corner of his eye because he suddenly swung the rifle toward him and cocked it. Matt picked up speed with the sound, continuing his forward motion as the rifle fired. Reston had no chance to adjust his aim or I might have lost Matt with less than two weeks to go until I could call myself Mrs. Dillon. Instead he grazed Matt in his gun arm, but bad enough to draw blood as the bullet passed through. I ran over to him.

"I'm beginin' to see how things are. You're willin' to risk your life for her and she for you, so I'll let you be with each other for tonight."

Keeping Curly's gun on us, he continued, "Driver, pick up that chair and put it against the stove pipe, then set yerself down in it. Red, take that rope over yonder and tie him to the chair and the pipe, then go back to your man. If you try anythin' I'll finish what I started with him."

When I was back with Matt, Reston tested the rope to make sure Curly was securely tied. Satisfied, he directed us into the bedroom and locked the door. Once we were alone, I helped Matt get his coat off so I could get a good look at his right arm.

"It could be worse, but if I don't get that wound cleaned as best I can while we're locked in here and the bleeding stopped, it won't matter much that he never noticed your gun and badge. "I aim to marry you when we get back to Dodge, Cowboy, so we'd best come up with a plan to get us home. At least you've still got your gun. Why didn't you use it after he fired at you?"

"I didn't want to take a chance on him shooting Curly or especially you. It still might come to me shooting him, but I want to do it when I'm sure no one else will be hurt, you know."

Despite understanding his reasoning, I still wished the whole mess was over and done with. I cleaned the wound with a damp cloth dipped in the water in the pitcher by the washstand and then bandaged it with a strip of material from the petticoat I had in my carpetbag. The pressure from the bandage soon stopped the bleeding, but I didn't know for how long. I knew he'd have to use it more than he should if he was going to overpower Reston. That didn't bother Matt; he went to the window to see if we could get out that way while I listened for Reston.

"I reckon Reston's done this before. There's no getting out through the window. He's nailed a couple of stout boards across it. With a healthy arm I might be able to pry them loose from the outside, but there's no way I can push the boards loose from this side. The nails are too strong and my arm is considerably weaker than normal. Still, you know he has to leave the cabin to hide any sign that we're here. He probably killed the drifters who came through before us without doing much to cover his tracks, but a stagecoach on its regular run is a lot different. I sure could use some help, maybe a few of the Daltons will come by."

I wasn't happy with that possibility; especially after Matt told me that it was while chasing some of the Dalton gang that he learned about this cabin we were trapped in, waiting for death or, in my case, worse. Matt came back from the window and we sat on the bed while he figured that Reston had to leave the cabin to hide our horses and then the stage. Matt reckoned that the best thing we could do was listen for the sound of him leaving for the barn and hope he'd be far enough away when Matt shot off the lock. Luck was with us. We waited a full five minutes to make sure Reston was as far as the corral before Matt freed us. He tried not to show it, but I saw Matt wince from pain as he fired. I wasn't sure how many more times he could do what he normally would before his wounded arm gave out on him. It wasn't that long since it finally healed from the bullet he took in it two years ago.

When we walked into the main room, we saw Reston had taken his own rifle, but left Matt's rifle and Curly's pistol and shotgun. If Reston came back now, at least we could defend ourselves. Matt handed me his pocketknife to cut the ropes that bound Curly and then headed out the door. Not long after, two shots rang out close together. Both of us turned to face the door, me with the pistol and Curly with Matt's rifle in his left hand and the shotgun, aimed at the door, in his right. He nearly pulled the trigger as the door opened, but I told him to wait. I've known Matt long enough that I recognized his footsteps, even if they weren't exactly right.

"It's all over," Matt said as he staggered toward the table and fell into a chair. "You can give Curly back his gun now, Kitty, Reston's dead, but I must have been a tad slower than usual because he was able to fire first. Don't worry; it's only a flesh wound in my side. Doc can deal with it after we get back to Dodge."

"Matt, what happened out there?" I asked as Curly went to the bedroom door. "And don't you dare try to spare my feelings."

"I came up behind Reston and told him to hold it right there as he was saddling his horse to head for the stage. He turned to face me and was surprised to see me holding my gun on him. We stood facing each other long enough for me to tell him who I was and that he'd stand trial in Dodge. He didn't want to come quietly. He grabbed the rifle and fired instead of tossing it toward me, just before I killed him. I didn't realize I was hit until I started to walk back to the cabin."

The rain had long since stopped, but it was nearly dark and we were hungry. I searched the pantry for whatever I could find and soon had a stew simmering on the stove while Curly went outside to see to the horses. When Matt started to get up to join him, I glared at him and he sat back down, looking noticeably paler than normal. I brought Matt and my plates of steaming stew to the table. By then Curly was back and I set the third plate in front of him just as he sat down.

By the time we finished eating it was fully dark and Matt, with some good food in him, looked healthier. Still, he didn't protest too much when I told him and Curly that we'd spend the night because after the day we'd had I wasn't going anywhere. Men tend to give in when the women around them say they're tired and aren't going anywhere. Matt and I were soon back in the bedroom and Curly had bedded down on the sofa.

Matt sat down on the easy chair in the room, but I said, "No you don't Cowboy, you've been shot twice today, so you're sleeping on a bed, now! If anybody sits up all night in a chair, it will be me to make sure you don't take a turn for the worse. I'll help you get off your boots and shirt. Also, I want to put a fresh bandage on your arm and one on your side before we go to sleep."

"Kitty, I'll be fine without further tending to my wounds, but my arm is giving me some pain, so I don't mind you helping me with my boots."

Once he was sitting on the bed with his boots off, I flung my arms around him, I was so grateful he was still alive. He tried to hide the pain my hug caused, but it didn't work. He quickly lay down on the bed as soon as I released him from my embrace and put up no resistance when I began to unbutton his bloodied shirt.

"Matt, you've got to take it easy until Doc takes that bullet out. Even if you do, I don't think my bandage will stop you from bleeding for long."

Matt slept longer than I did, but he seemed much better than the night before. Still, I made him promise again to take care of himself. I helped him put on a clean shirt and then we joined Curly for breakfast. He'd gotten up early, so we were greeted by the smell of eggs and frying bacon.

"Why can't Curly take one of the horses and ride to the relay station for help," I asked. "It's only ten miles from here. That will give you more time to rest from your wounds before we have to travel."

"You worry too much. I feel much better today and I wasn't so bad off last night."

"I know you're concerned for the marshal, Miss Kitty, but we've got to make up for as much of the delay as possible. I think it would be quicker if all of us return with the horses to the stage and work together to get it moving again. Marshal, you didn't happen to notice a shovel, did you? We'll need it to bury Reston and might need it to dig the stage out of the mud."

"There's probably one in the barn. Kitty, why don't you pack things up in here while Curly and I tend to things outside. It shouldn't take long."

When Matt takes charge, there's no arguing with him. That's why he's such a good lawman. I set about packing. By the time I'd finished Matt and Curly had Reston buried and the horses by the cabin door. Curly was already mounted on his horse and had hold of the halter of the spare while Matt led ours toward the front porch. He was about to lift me onto the horse, when I stopped him.

"Thanks, Matt, but I can use the higher level of the porch to mount my horse. So far, you're not bleeding, but you'd best save your strength for the stage. And Matt, promise me you'll stop at the first sign of any problem from that bullet in your side."

"It's not so bad. Still, I promise, I'll take it as easy as I can," he said as he mounted his own horse.

When we got back to where we left the stage, my trunk was still where we'd left it, but the mud had dried around the left rear wheel. It had to be dug out, but at least we now had a shovel. Curly began digging while Matt hitched up the four horses to the coach. Meanwhile, I gathered what I could carry of our luggage and put it where it could be easily loaded onto the stage. As soon as the horses were harnessed, Matt took my trunk to the loading area while I watched him closely for any sign of bleeding. All I noticed was he had a harder time then he normally would with it.

By this time Curly had dug the wheel most of the way out. As he went to grab the reins at the head of the team and Matt took his place behind the coach, I noticed what might have been a spot of blood on the side of Matt's clean shirt. If it was, Matt, as usual, was ignoring it because of his stubborn pride. Of course, from his point of view, he was merely taking his responsibilities seriously. At the same moment Curly got the horses straining forward, Matt used his strength to shove and partially lift the stage from the rut. He may have winced with pain, but if he did, he covered it up quickly as Curly halted the horses. However, I noticed that when he and Curly loaded the luggage he kept his left side away from me. By the time he tossed the last bag up to Curly, who was now on the driver's box, I could see he was in considerable pain, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Matt collapsed as Curly caught that last box. I ran to where he was lying senseless and bleeding on the ground. Blood seeped from his wounded right arm, staining his sleeve slightly, but it was nothing compared to what had already soaked through the left side of his shirt. I must have screamed and collapsed sobbing on top of him because Curly was pulling me to my feet.

As soon as I became aware of Curly, my common sense took hold. The stage was now free to move. We needed to get Matt inside and be on our way so we could reach Dodge and Doc. I pulled the door open then ran to help Curly lift Matt inside and onto a seat. I sat down next to Matt, laying his head on my lap. Within minutes Curly was up in the driver's sear and we were on our way at a full gallop toward the relay station. Matt barely stirred as we streaked down the road, but continued to bleed heavily.

We pulled up at the relay station a half-hour later. Even though we hadn't traveled that far, Curly took the time to help them hitch up a fresh pair of horses and to tell them why we were so late and to send a telegram that read, "On our last 40 miles. Marshall wounded. Have Doc at depot."

Curly pushed our fresh team as hard as he could and they rewarded him by getting us into town in just over three and a-half-hours. Still, by the time Burke opened the door, Matt was barely breathing. Doc directed Festus and Lionel to carry him up to his office while he and I followed. Once they laid him down on the table Doc set right to work.

"Kitty, the bullet's not in very deep, but he's nearly out of blood. His chances if I take it out now aren't very good, but if I cauterize the wound and wait to remove the bullet until his body replenishes some of the blood he's lost, I don't think he'll survive the fever that's sure to come or the shock of the operation. I think operating now gives him slightly better odds of survival, but with your wedding a bit over a week away, I'm asking for your permission to proceed."

"Doc, if you think you need to take the bullet out now in order for him to have any chance, then do it. He'd just better live because I'm not calling off this wedding after waiting for it for so long."

Doc worked quickly. He had the bullet out and the wound stitched in record time. Once the main bleeding was stopped, he sewed up the wound in his arm and then checked his pulse. While Doc was doing that, I gazed at Matt's pale face. If not for the slight rise and fall of his chest that indicated he was still breathing, I would have given him up for dead. The more I gazed at Matt's inert form, the angrier I became.

"If he's willing to risk his life to get out of this marriage, then maybe it would be better if he died," I fumed even as I dreaded losing him forever.

I must have spoken out loud because Doc said, "Kitty, you don't really mean that. I can't imagine you really want Matt dead, but if being angry with him helps you cope, then be mad. Right now, there's nothing you can do, so why don't you go home, unpack your bags and see to the Long Branch."

"If that's what you think I should do. When should I come back to give him a piece of my mind?"

"Not before mid-morning tomorrow. That should give him enough time to wake up so you can give him the full brunt of your wrath. If he wakes up any earlier, that is, if he wakes at all, I'll give him my opinion of his foolishness. Oh Kitty, I know Festus and Floyd want to be among the first to know how he is, so would you ask them to come up here to help carry him to the bed."

When I came into the office the next morning Doc was chastising a now awake Matt. "I expect you to obey every last word I tell you so you're ready to stand by the altar as I escort Kitty down the aisle on June 3rd. She's waited too long to have to face any postponement."

"Doc, how mad at me is she? Mad enough to call off the wedding? I wouldn't want that, but I can't tell her unless she comes to see me."

"Kitty, I didn't hear you come in. Thanks for bringing in Matt's breakfast tray. You need to hear my instructions too. Matt, for the next day I don't want you moving around at all. That means no reaching for anything by your bed, not even a glass of water. If you want anything and no one's in the room, just give a shout. I'm not taking a chance on leaving you alone to test how far you can push yourself. I'll give you a couple extra pillows so you can prop your head up to make it easier to eat, but someone else will put them behind your head and take them away when needed. You lost a lot of blood and I don't want to take any chances that you'll start hemorrhaging before your body's had a chance to replenish your blood supply. I'm going to put your lower right arm in a splint to restrict the movement somewhat, but even with that I don't want you touching any sort of firearm until you two are returning from your honeymoon. In addition, you're not to lift anything heavier than two pounds with that hand for the next two weeks, starting two days from now, and nothing heavier than ten pounds with your left hand for the same period. You can start moving around in this room tomorrow afternoon, provided you eat everything we bring you without any problems holding it down. If you're still hungry, feel free to ask for more. You can start in on the soft-boiled eggs and toast. I'll leave Kitty alone with you to feed you and sort out anything between you."

As I lifted Matt's head to shove a couple of pillows behind it, he asked, "How mad are you?'"

"Mad enough to want to strangle you for the stunt you pulled with the stage. Just what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, Kitty. I just acted and never realized I was trying to do too much until it was too late. I never thought I'd collapse like I did."

"That's just it, Matthew Dillon, you don't think. You just let your stubborn pride rule your actions. I heard you tell Doc you still want to get married and I'm mad enough to call off the wedding just to spite you. I won't though because I want to marry you more than I want to get back at you for nearly killing yourself. Instead, I'm going to make sure you're ready for our wedding starting with shaving you as soon as you finish eating. Now open wide mister for that first spoonful of egg."

Matt made rapid progress from that first day. From day two, onward, after a visit from Judge Brooker, Matt spent at least half of the day studying law. The rest of the time was spent gaining back his strength. Each day he would walk a bit farther, sometimes increasing the distance he could comfortably travel without Doc starting to fuss over him even more than me. In fact, on day three, six days before the wedding, we walked down the stairs to Mr. Lathrop's store to look at the wedding rings that had just come in and check on the sizing of the ring Doc was providing. It was one less worry for me. I could just imagine us having to use substitutes because the catalog ring we ordered either didn't fit or didn't arrive in time. One ring was just perfect for Matt. We took the two rings and arranged to etch a message into the inner circle of each of the gold bands. Mine was to read "For Kitty June 3, 1887," and his would read "For Matt," with the same date.

By day five he walked down to his office with Doc and sat down to catch up with some of his paperwork and Doc allowed that Matt was well enough to use the office cot rather than continue to sleep in Doc's back room. Once Chester arrived the next day, he and Festus, with some help from Lionel, would clear out Matt's rented room and shift everything he wasn't keeping at his office, except his wedding suit and the rings to my rooms. Meanwhile, he was ready to settle back into his normal routine, but without strapping on his gun belt.

Seeing how determined he was to be ready for our wedding and to follow Doc's orders, I stopped being mad at him. In fact, I was quite proud of his resolve when he didn't automatically pick up the heaviest of the bags when Chester, his wife Elsie and their younger son Albert arrived on the train from Wichita. Of course it helped that both Doc and I gave him withering looks as the train pulled in and Festus joined us. As soon as the Goodes settled into their rooms at the Dodge House we all had dinner at Delmonico's. After we'd finished eating, and talked ourselves out, the men strolled over to Matt's office so they could meet Lionel, his new deputy, while Elsie and I walked in the opposite direction. Matt saw the potential in the young policeman from Denver and so he hired Lionel Walker to take over as marshal when he retired. The soon to be married Newly would have been Matt's choice, but he was spending more time as a doctor, less as a gunsmith and none as a deputy. About a year ago, Lionel was in charge of getting a group of would-be robbers off the train we were on. We were headed to Denver to testify at a trial when Lionel boarded with a plan to arrest the gang of train robbers who'd been plaguing the line for months. Matt caught the robbers, but was very impressed with the way Lionel handled himself and the soundness of his plan.

We left the womenfolk and headed down to Mr. Dillon's office so's we could meet his new deputy, Lionel Walker. When we got there Lionel was talkin' with Doc Newly, who pa also didn't know, and who had been another of Mr. Dillon's deputies. We was settin' there, getting' to know one another and talkin' about what part each of them would be playin' as part of the weddin' party, though I was mostly observin', seein' as how I was only gonna be at the weddin' cause my pa was best man. I gotta say, Mr. Dillon sure has a nice group a friends. Anyways, there we was when this citified fella busts in demandin' to know which of us is Marshal Dillon.

"I'm Matt Dillon," Mr. Dillon replied. "What can I do for you, Mister..?"

"You can start by clearing the room. What I need to discuss with you is a private legal matter."

"If it involves enforcing the law, I don't see the need for anyone to leave. Two of these men are my deputies, two of them used to work for me and, as for the remaining two, one is our town doctor and the other is the son of one of the men who used to work for me. I can vouch for every one of them."

"I'll concede their presence since these are men you put your trust in and they might, in fact, be part of whatever plan you suggest and I approve. My name is Gregory Tanner from the United States Treasury Department. There's a gold shipment headed for the Denver Federal Reserve Bank by both stagecoach and train that needs to be protected on the final leg of its journey late Friday night or early Saturday morning. You have an excellent reputation, Marshal Dillon, so I want you to personally take charge of seeing that the gold makes it all the way to Denver. You can take along as many of these men as you think you'll need to assist you. Everything will be coordinated on the Denver end with a group of men handpicked by the Denver District Attorney, Derrick Walker."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tanner, but I won't be able to make the trip to Denver, there's a little matter of a wedding on Friday afternoon, but I can send my young deputy. He's the perfect man for the job. All I can promise is that I'll go over any plan he devises with him. Then the two of you can smooth out the details. One thing I can tell you, is I would recommend sending only a few men so as not to draw attention to the gold shipment, don't you know."

"Now see here Dillon, that just won't do," he said while lookin' at me. "Need I remind you that you're a federal employee. It's your sworn duty to protect United States property. You can't put a youngster in charge of such an important matter just so you can attend a wedding. Your superiors in Washington will hear about this if you continue to shirk your duties."

"Mr. Tanner, even for someone as dedicated to this badge as I am, there are some responsibilities that take precedence. The wedding, that you deem of no importance, is my own and all but two of these men are part of the wedding party. I've kept her waiting far too long as it is and I'm not going to make my bride spend our wedding night without me. I agree Albert's just a boy, who's traveled here with his parents from their farm. Until now, he's never traveled farther than the ten miles to their small town and maybe to Wichita, but Lionel would be the man I'd pick even if I were free to take on the job myself."

"Dillon, if you're as dedicated to your badge as you claim, then your bride to be is quite used to your responsibilities causing postponement of your time together. If she's worth marrying, she'll understand or at least accept your priorities. I must insist that you be the one on the train, along with as many additional men as you see fit. My wife has learned to make no complaints when the job calls me away from family matters. She and the children simply enjoy my presence so much more when I can spare the time to be with them."

"Tanner, your wife is an Eastern Society woman who's been trained since she was a little girl to give ground to her man, but Kitty is a woman of the frontier even though she was raised to be a lady in New Orleans. She's strong willed and independent. She lets me know when I've disappointed her. One morning she was so angry with me for missing a picnic she'd planned for the previous day because I was out chasing down a killer that she refused to allow one of her girls to get me when a couple of drunken prospectors started to wreck her place. It wasn't until there was real damage that she reluctantly came to get me. She finally forgave me that afternoon, but if I was to leave her on our wedding night it would be months before she'd give me a civil glance, let alone talk to me. Lionel will make the trip. I feel I'm being perfectly reasonable in deciding who of my men is capable and who isn't, you know, but if you persist in questioning my competency, I'll have you thrown out of this office and you'll get no cooperation from me."

Mr. Tanner started to bluster some more because Mr. Dillon was holdin' his ground, but Doc interrupted just as he was about to make a further fool of himself and be thrown out of Mr. Dillon's office to boot. I reckon he didn't count on havin' to deal with what Doc revealed. It was a surprise to pa and me too. Mr. Dillon hid his bein' hurt real good.

"Mr. Tanner, I've kept quiet until now because I thought you'd listen to reason. Matt's been amazingly patient with you and frankly, I don't know how he's put up with your arrogance this long. It's unthinkable that you'd expect a man to leave his bride on their wedding night except in the case of an emergency, but you give me no choice but to step in as Matt's physician. He's still recovering from a couple of bullet wounds that resulted from his dedication to that badge he wears. I've forbidden him to lift anything but the lightest of objects and also from using his gun, not that it's stopped him when he feels it's necessary to ignore my advice. I figure not firing a weapon until he's on his way home from his honeymoon will be sufficient time to prevent permanent damage to his right arm, and yes, he's right-handed. So you see, he's physically incapable of doing his job on that train. If you can't take my word for it, I'll show you. Matt, roll up your sleeve and show Mr. Tanner the splint you're wearing. And Tanner, that splint won't come off until just before he and Kitty get on the train for St. Louis on Saturday."

"All right Doctor, Marshal, I concede. I appreciate the confidence you have in your deputy, Dillon, but I still don't understand why you think he's the perfect man for the job."

"Lionel has had experience heading up just this type of operation as a policeman in his hometown of Denver. Also, I never told you his family name, it's Walker. Derrick Walker is his father. Father and son can set the entire plan in motion without word leaking out in an intercepted telegram. They can disguise it as a son deciding to make a sudden trip back home. Doc, would you get Burke and Mr. Bodkin. They need to be in on this since the gold will be put in the safes at the freight office and the bank until it's time for it to be loaded on the train. While we wait for Doc to get back with our freight office manager and banker, let's hear your ideas Lionel."

Pa and I started to follow Doc out the door, but Mr. Dillon stopped us. He wanted me to have a part in the plan so I could share in somethin' like what pa used to share with him. As fer pa, he wanted him to know I wouldn't be in any real danger and to let him relive the old days a bit. Lionel's plan was simple. He'd send his pa a telegram statin' that he was comin' home for a visit right after his boss got hitched and would he get in touch with three friends to let them know he'd be in town. Then he'd buy his ticket to Denver on the very train the gold would be on while waitin' for a reply. Here in Dodge, Mr. Bodkin would name two men from the bank and Burke and an assistant to take the gold quietly to the train. I'd go along with Lionel as far as the station as a new friend he'd met durin' my stay in Dodge for his boss' weddin'.

Once we'd heard from Lionel's pa that his three friends were travelin' to Dodge to see how he was doin' at his new job, Lionel would send a reply that he'd convince them to travel back to Denver with him that night, but not before they had a little fun at the weddin' celebration, along with me, his new friend. That way there would be four men guarding the gold shipment without anybody knowin' that's what they was doin' in addition to the men who'd come this far with it. Those men could get off the train with the gold and come back on board separate from those doin' the loadin'. Even Mr. Tanner had to agree it was a sound plan. Pa and I left Mr. Dillon, Mr. Tanner and Lionel to smooth out any wrinkles and went to join ma and Miss Kitty. We didn't find 'em.

I walked with Tanner to the Dodge House and asked him to meet up with me later that evening at the Long Branch so he could meet Kitty. I was going there anyway so I could talk to Chester about Albert and what I expected from my best man. Elsie was still out with Kitty, but both men were there. I reckoned it would be the last chance I'd have to talk to Chester and Albert alone, what with the Dawsons arriving tomorrow. As soon as I entered, Albert began dancing around the room, pausing every now and then to shake my hand when he came near enough to grab it. Whenever he did, he thanked me for letting him take part. It set me to remembering how I felt when Adam Kimbro gave me my chance at being his deputy despite me being under age. With him being so excited, it was only natural that talk turned to Albert and his plans for the future. Chester, for his part, was relieved when I assured him that his younger son wouldn't be in any danger.

"Mr. Dillon, I want to thank you for givin' me this chance. I'm not sayin' I want to be a lawman or nothin', but it gives me a chance to make friends in Dodge. I figure I'd best move away from home cause I'm kinda an extra man at our farm. Donald and pa can run it theirselves, but I'd still like to run my own farm. Maybe I can do it around Dodge or hire on at one of the big ranches as a foreman or somethin'."

"I'm sure we can find a place for you in Dodge if your pa doesn't need you at home. Chester, are you ready for your younger son to start out on his own?"

"I don't reckon Elsie or me is ready, but I was his age when I set out on my own. At least I know by choosin' Dodge he'll have folks lookin' out for him. I know I can count on you, Miss Kitty and Doc. Speakin' of Doc, he handed me this letter that came for you and Miss Kitty just before he left the meetin' in your office. I reckon it was handed to him when he went to fetch Mr. Burke and Mr. Bodkin."

I took the letter and started to head back to my office to go over the plan once more with Lionel before joining Kitty for dinner in her rooms when I remembered I still needed to talk to Chester about Friday. It didn't take long. Chester showed me where he'd put the rings and my suit for the wedding. We settled on the best time for me to come by to quickly change for the three o'clock wedding after a long dinner at noon. I'd given up my room to Lionel, so tonight and the next night, as I'd done so often in the past because my responsibilities to the badge called for it, I would sleep in my office. He, with the help of Festus, Chester and Albert, had moved all he owned in and everything I owned, except for the wedding suit and my saddle, into Kitty's rooms. Even after the wedding, the saddle would remain at Hank's livery.

Tanner was in the Long Branch when I walked in, but I didn't see Kitty. I wondered if she was back yet from whatever women's business she and Elsie had gotten up to and if she knew about Tanner trying to get me to go to Denver with the gold.

"Miss Kitty's in her office, Marshal. She's expecting you to join her," Floyd told me.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Matt, I just want to finish this up," she said when I entered her office. "Then the rest of the evening's ours," she continued while turning toward me. "What's that sticking out of your vest pocket?"

"I'd forgotten I had it. It's a letter for us Albert handed to me. I didn't even look to see who it's from. We might as well read it while we're here. Maybe you should look at it first. It's from Will Stambridge in Yuma."

"You can open it, I wrote to Will to let him know we were getting married. Considering I decided to remain with you, I thought he had a right to know, but I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable if he's decided to come. What's it say?"

"Marshal and Kitty," it reads. "I can't say I'm exactly delighted that you two have set a date because I always thought I had a chance, however slim, until now. I won't be able to get to Dodge, so I'm telling you about your wedding present in this letter. The farm I bought northeast of town is yours. It's no longer of any use to me. I've mailed the deed to Mr. Bodkin at the Dodge City Bank. Giving you a place to live outside the Long Branch is my way of saying thank you to both of you. My gratitude to you marshal for saving me from a lynching and to you Kitty for giving me hope that a woman as fine as you would consider settling down with a reformed gunslinger."

"Do you want to keep it? Until I retire I can't be that far out of town. Besides, with nobody living there these past couple of years, it's probably not a fit place for a woman to live. The house wasn't much to begin with and the barn wasn't much better."

"I like the idea of having a real home after you retire. I don't want to live here at the Long Branch forever. I was hoping to sell it to Floyd and Lily at some point in the future when we had a house. Also, the property adjoins Newly and Paula's place. I like the idea of having good friends as neighbors, but what are we going to do with it for the next four or five years?"

"Albert Goode's your answer. He wants to be out on his own and run his own place. We could run a few head of cattle and horses like the O'Briens do and maybe raise a few crops. I'm sure no rancher or farmer even though I grew up on one and have worked cattle, but Albert was born to it. We'll talk to the Goodes about it tomorrow before John and Claire arrive with the babies, if you're agreeable."

"Matt, it's a wonderful idea. By the way, Doc told me about you refusing to go to Denver on our wedding night despite a man from Washington saying you had to do it."

"I'm glad you know about him because he's at a table right now. I promised him that I'd introduce you. We don't have to stay long. As soon as we finish our drinks you can make excuses that we need to get upstairs or the dinner you've planned will be spoiled."

Kitty was more than civil with Tanner. She charmed the man. After our drinks, he left us for his hotel room and we were free to go upstairs without having to worry about any interruptions. The next morning Doc joined us for breakfast in the Long Branch. We ate with Festus, Newly, Paula and Bear for dinner at the Dodge House. Our evening meal at Delmonico's with the Dawsons wasn't exactly quiet. Tom and Claire's twins were tired from their trip from Ballard and cried the whole time. I could only hope they'd sleep through the rehearsal and wedding.


	6. Chapter 5 Wedding & Honeymoon

**Chapter 5 – The Wedding and Honeymoon Trip**

I was just sittin' in the church with the folks from the other families waitin' for them to practice getting' hitched at the altar. I sat in a pew with ma watchin' pa up there with Mr. Dillon and everybody important to him goin' over what they should do tomorrow and thinkin' about when ma and pa got married. I remember Miss Kitty bein' there, but Mr. Dillon had law business to take care of so he never came to Wichita for it. Their weddin' was a small thing, seein' as how it was ma's second marriage and neither of them had much money. Besides, she didn't want the folks in Maize, who were already talkin' about her gettin' hitched to pa so soon after my blood pa was killed in Dodge, gossipin' more. This one was gonna be different. Just about everybody for miles around would be celebratin' Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty finally gettin' hitched.

When the practice was done we went to the place that meant so much to pa, Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty and Doc because of all the meals they'd shared there. I was so hungry I didn't care whether the food was good, bad or simply passable. It was actually quite good. I was happy to just eat and listen to the old folks, leastways that's how I see them though I expect they wouldn't, talk. I can't say for certain what it all meant to them, those two gettin' married after all this time.

After the rehearsal at the church on Thursday, the entire wedding party went to Delmonico's for supper except for our flower girl, one-and-a half-year-old, Mary Baines and her mother Maylee. They drove back to their farm so they'd reach it before dark. Looking at Maylee leave with Mary, the foundling I brought to Kitty that she almost kept, I almost felt sorry that odds are Kitty and I will never have any of our own. I certainly have nothing against kids, and I know Kitty would be a wonderful mother, but I'm not too sure of how good a father I'd be. Besides, it's dangerous enough for Kitty. It would be far too dangerous for any children we might have. I don't know what I would have done if we'd had children when Jude Bonner took Kitty hostage. Even two-and-a-half years later Kitty can't talk about what that animal and his gang did to her because I couldn't stop his brother's hanging. I try not to imagine what they might have done to any kids we had. I came close to murder back then, but stopped just short of it when I saw what the town was willing to do for me. I doubt I would have been able to stop if Bonner had tortured our children.

The Dawsons were the next to leave even though they only had to walk down Front Street to the Dodge House. Their twins are even younger than Mary and were already asleep in their parents' arms. I hope their pa can keep them quiet during the wedding. Once they were gone, the rest of us sat over what remained of our meal and talked well into the night. By the time we went our separate ways, I was thinking hard about tomorrow. Was I doing right by Kitty by marrying her or was I only going through with it to keep her from going to New Orleans and out of my life? How could this incredible woman have ever agreed to marry me? She just might come to her senses and change her mind at the last minute. I reckon all these thoughts running through my head showed if you knew what to look for. Kitty, of course, noticed and had her say as I walked her home.

"What's wrong Cowboy? Is it tomorrow? You're sure this is what you want to do, aren't you? You did tell Tanner you couldn't handle his gold shipment because you're getting married, but it could have been your pride. After all, he did imply that a cow town lawman couldn't possibly know enough to even decide on who could best do the job."

"I admit pride did have something to do with my reaction to Tanner and I reckon after Doc told you about having to bring up my recent bullet wounds before he finally listened to reason might mean that's all that it was. But, you know I was thinking of you and starting our marriage off right. I've been putting this day off for too long to leave you alone on our wedding night while I took a train to Denver. I couldn't do that to you. If Doc hadn't stepped in when he did, I would have followed through on my threat to throw Tanner out of my office and leave him on his own."

"Then what's troubling you? I think I know you well enough after all these years that I can sense when something's wrong."

"I reckon your nervousness about something going wrong has rubbed off on me. You worry about people not arriving or something happening to your dress or me. Sure I'm hoping Chester doesn't lose the rings and I don't drop yours before I can put it on your finger, but more than that, I can't believe that's what you really want. You have to know that I've always been willing to give up my own happiness for yours. You know, like having a home and family when I didn't think it was possible for me. That's why I never stood in your way with Will Stambridge."

"Matt, don't be ridiculous. If I didn't love you, would I have stayed with you all these years? Back in our first year together I found it incredible that a woman would wait 20 years to marry her man, but that's exactly what I've done. If I cared for you any less than I do, I would have left you after any one of our arguments on the subject and not come back, even when you came after me. So just be there in the church tomorrow!"

Until Doc came to get me, I wasn't sure the day was real. In another hour I'd be Mrs. Matthew Dillon. It would take some getting used to. I'd dressed in a simple blouse and skirt for the short ride to the church. My gown was already at the home of Reverend and Mrs. English, which was just behind the First Church of Dodge, so I'd change into it just before it was time for Doc to walk me down the aisle. We hardly talked on the ride over, but he insisted on one of his fatherly talks before he'd think of escorting me down the aisle.

"Kitty, before we go out there, I'm gonna give you some advice," he said while admiring me in my wedding gown. "I couldn't be happier that that overgrown public servant is finally acting sensibly and marrying you. I don't mind saying it's something he should have done years ago. Both of you would have been better off for it, but what's past is past. The important thing is he's in that church waiting for you. I don't doubt it and you shouldn't either."

"Am I that obvious? He seemed to be having second thoughts last night, spouting all this nonsense about not being worthy of me. Doc, what's puzzling is that he actually seemed afraid that I'd be the one to strand him at the altar. All I wanted to do was take him upstairs and reassure him through the night that I'd never do that to him. Instead I sent him off to sleep on that cot in his office. It didn't seem right that the groom wake up next to his bride on our wedding morning."

"You were right to do that. This way all his thoughts will be of you. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you. Fact is, I'm having a problem with that. You're beautiful and that dress is stunning. The fitted waist, if you'll accept this from an old man, accentuates your figure perfectly. The ever so slight blue tinge to the lace at your collar and cuffs brings out the blue of your eyes. I believe even that big lug you're marrying will see them even through your veil and once you lift it so he can kiss you, medical attention might be required to break you two apart so you can breathe. I'll lead the way, so you don't have to worry about seeing through the veil, but will you be able to hold onto your bouquet of prairie wild flowers and keep your train off the ground until we're at the altar? It must be three feet long."

"It's actually three feet, eight inches. The odd length intrigued me. Doc, if you're through admiring the bride, it's time for you to do your fatherly duty and give me away."

Doc offered his arm and we strolled together down the path to the church and around to the front. Once we were on the top step, Doc lowered my veil and then guided me down the aisle in a church filled to the rafters with people come to see their Marshal wed his woman. The moment I saw him standing at the altar, his eyes fixed firmly on me; there was no one else in the room. I could feel myself blush and I smiled inwardly, totally content. I was finally marrying my man.

There was no way I would disappoint her. I'd obey the last words she said to me last night. So, while Kitty went off to the home of Reverend English and his wife Liz with Doc in his buggy, I went with Chester to Albert's room at the Dodge House to change into my new suit. Then I rode with him to the church in the surrey he'd picked up from Hank after I'd arranged for it. Albert had already walked his ma to the church and when we arrived, Doc's buggy was already there. Festus borrowed another buggy from Hank and drove Ma Smalley the short distance in it. Newly and Paula drove up before we had a chance to go inside, followed closely by Mrs. Baines and little Mary in their buckboard.

I walked with Reverend English toward the front of the church while everyone else found a seat. It was obvious the place would be overflowing with our friends and neighbors. Once the seats filled, Chester escorted Claire down the aisle to join me and the Reverend at the altar, followed by Newly with Paula and then Festus with Ma. All eyes turned toward the church door as the organist began to play "The Wedding March". First, little Mary, her mama right behind her, toddled along proudly strewing flower petals in front of her, preparing the way for the bride. Then there she was, coming down the aisle on Doc's arm, dressed all in white, the most beautiful woman in the world. Just looking at her, almost all my doubts disappeared. Marrying her was what I wanted, but I still wasn't sure it was right. Kitty obviously thought so, because she had a smile on her face that said my world's perfect.

I kept staring as Doc led her down the aisle to stand beside me. In a few moments we'd be married. I never thought I'd live long enough to see this day, but somehow I had and somehow she still wanted me. That's when I suddenly became aware that Reverend English was talking.

"I haven't known the two of you as long as some of the people in this church, but, like everyone else gathered here, I've come to admire your characters and the deep love and devotion you share for each other. Kitty, your loving heart is shown in your devotion to the welfare of the people of this community and even to passing strangers. You work tirelessly and unselfishly to organize every charity and social function in Dodge City. In fact, with your passion for good works, most charity efforts become social events. Your love of Matt is not a mere extension of your big heart. It's deeper than that. It's a willingness to sacrifice all that you have and desire to his welfare and happiness. And Matt, your devotion to the law and even more so, to justice, has brought you to the pinnacle of your profession and the eternal gratitude of just about every citizen in this part of Kansas. Up to this point, you have put your devotion to your professional calling above your devotion to Kitty, thinking that it would put too much of a burden on her to ask for any more sacrifice on her part. Today you're being true to the knowledge that you've always held inside that she loves you so deeply partially because you take justice and all the responsibilities it entails so seriously. You've risked your life for the people here over and over without factoring in the risks to yourself, but ultimately it's all to ensure her safety. She is the reason that you strive to be the best person you can possibly be, the man we've all come to admire."

"Therefore, it is with the utmost pleasure that I say, we are gathered together in the sight of God and this company to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The depth of your love for each other, to which I alluded already, makes this next statement unnecessary, but since it is required, I'll utter it. If there be anyone among you who can show just cause why this man and this woman should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"Now that that formality is past, let us proceed to the vows. At last night's rehearsal the two of you indicated that because of your love of each other you're doing something unusual, but something that may very well become more common in years to come. You will symbolize your mutual commitment to this marriage with two rings. Matthew Dillon, do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor and protect, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kathleen Russell, take this man to have and to hold, to love, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Chester, Doc, would you give them the rings, please. Matt, Kitty, place the ring on each other's finger as you repeat after me, "With this ring, I thee wed."

We slipped the rings on each other's fingers and as soon as we'd finished, Reverend English said, "With the power vested in me by God and the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Before now, I'd kept any kiss in public to a peck on the cheek, even under the mistletoe, but this one, after I'd lifted her veil, was long and deep. We broke it off when we both ran out of breath. With that first public, passionate kiss, I couldn't wait till we were on our own, at least for a few minutes. I put my arm around her waist, and she put hers around mine, walking down the aisle together toward the door, as we'd so often walked down Front Street, toward the surrey. We paused long enough for her to turn and toss her bouquet behind her, but I didn't see who caught it. My eyes were filled with her. She turned again, lifting the train of her gown as she did so. Back with our arms around each other's waist, we strolled down the steps to the waiting surrey. I lifted her onto the seat and climbed up after her, driving it slowly toward home.

When I helped her down from the seat to stand in front of the Long Branch, the door was locked with a sign next to it that read, "Closed for private party until 1 pm tomorrow." A similar sign was on the Dodge House across the street telling passersby that the hotel was only open for those invited to the party and registered guests and that no rooms were available. Howie had already assigned the job of guarding the door to a newly hired assistant, who was standing next to a barrel for the male guests to deposit their guns in. When we opened the door to the Long Branch, it too would have a barrel and guard. Meanwhile, I helped Kitty down, opened the door and immediately closed it behind us just as Doc and Ma Smalley pulled up in his buggy. There went any chance for another kiss before our friends arrived.

Doc climbed down and then handed down Ma. When Festus, Lionel and Newly arrived, they took care of getting my rented surrey and Doc's buggy and the buggy Festus had borrowed down to the stable and setting up the barrel by the door. It seemed all of Ford County was helping us celebrate our wedding. Usually, I'm not one for dancing, but I danced with my bride if only to keep the other men from dancing with her. I even pretended to be upset with Doc for cutting in on me, claiming the privileges of the father of the bride.

Everything about the party was perfect and not only because Kitty had just made me the happiest man alive. I don't know how she managed to find the time, but she'd organized everything, even hiring extra help to make sure the food and drink kept coming. The party kept going strong as the hours flew by. Folks moved back and forth between the Dodge House and Long Branch, continuing their celebration in the street.

By the time Lionel and Albert returned from the depot with the Denver lawmen, all I wanted to do was say our goodnights and head upstairs, but it would only be 20 minutes until they left at 7:30. We stayed long enough for Lionel to introduce us to his friends and for the local men involved in the gold shipment to leave with them. From what Kitty and I heard the next day, the party was still going strong at midnight. We didn't care if they kept going till dawn. Once we reached the door to our apartment, it was only us.

"Matt, don't you dare carry me over the threshold!" Kitty scolded.

"I'll wait until we get to St. Louis, but only to please you. If it was just Doc, I'd ignore his orders to take things easy. Tonight, being our wedding night, I'll do anything you want."

"In that case, come here Cowboy and help me get out of this dress and corset."

"As you wish Mrs. Dillon, if you'll help me get my boots off."

"I'll be glad to, if it leads to what would be molestation from anyone else. I can't think of a better way to start getting used to being Mr. and Mrs. Dillon."

"Is that a fact?" I asked.

"That's a fact. If you come closer I'll prove it to you," she teased.

She sure did and I believe I proved to her what being Mrs. Dillon could mean. I can't say we were refreshed from sleep when Kitty got out of bed to make coffee and breakfast, we surely knew our new status up, down and sideways. We dressed, although it was mighty tempting not to and made our way downstairs and out onto the street.

I had bought train tickets to St. Louis on the 10 am train, the only eastbound train on Saturday, but we had to stop off and see Doc first so he could remove my splint and bandage. That being done, the three of us walked over to the Dodge House to say goodbye to our friends until we returned from our honeymoon. Chester and Elsie were taking the same train as far as Wichita. Newly and Paula had also taken a room at the hotel, where the two couples had breakfast with Festus. The only one missing was Albert who was off to Denver with Lionel, helping to guard the gold shipment. When he and Lionel returned, Albert would head home to the farm where he grew up to collect whatever of his things he needed to take up residence on our land five or six miles outside of town in the house that was built on it.

I would have been quite satisfied if only Chester, Newly, Doc and Festus accompanied us to the train, but it seemed everyone in town was there to see us off. They brought all our luggage, including Kitty's trunks, so I didn't have to lift anything, not even with my left hand. Somehow, from the conspiratorial looks they exchanged, I think Doc and Kitty planned it that way.

Until they got off in Wichita, we sat at one end of the car facing Chester and Elsie. It was my chance to get to know her and talk about Albert coming to work for us.

"Mr. Dillon, I wanna thank you and Miss Kitty for givin' Albert this chance to be his own man. I hope he helps you as much as you claim I did back when I worked for you."

"He'll do fine, Chester," Kitty replied. "He can take his time with the job of foreman because Matt and I won't be living there for a few years yet. If Albert wants to stay home until he becomes an uncle, we have no problem with it. It's kind of funny when you think about how the four of us are about the same age, but Matt and I are beginning our married life while you and Chester will soon be grandparents. When do you expect the blessed event, Elsie?"

"The doctor says in the next couple of weeks. It might be while you two are off together in St. Louis."

We still had most of the 24-hour trip left when Chester and Elsie got off, so I took Kitty's arm and led her to a seat in the middle of the car. That way there were no other passengers near us and nobody coming into the car could decide to sit opposite us. Everything we'd brought with us was stowed in the baggage car, but I noticed she carried something over her free arm that she placed under the seat when we got settled. I ignored it because for the first time since we left our bed upstairs in the Long Branch, we were alone. She was so beautiful in her travel dress that I did the only thing I could. I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we sat and looked at each other until Kitty spoke.

"Matt, do you know what hotel we're staying in when we get to St. Louis? You did make reservations didn't you?"

"It's the same hotel, the Southern at Fourth and Walnut, where we planned our missed vacation thanks to that telegram reaching me, only this time it's the honeymoon suite instead of adjoining rooms. I decided we had to get there by train instead of stage and that we wouldn't get off and let a telegram reach us. We'll head home by stage after ten full days in St. Louis. That should give us about two weeks away from Dodge and our responsibilities there."

"You can still surprise me, even after all these years. I didn't know you were such a romantic, Cowboy, at least not when it concerns the two of us, but what did you do about telegrams reaching us in St. Louis?"

"Doc's the only one who knows where we're staying and for how long or our route home. Festus and Lionel won't be able to pry the information out of him unless Judge Brooker issues a court order. They know Doc has the information, but I told them to treat anything that comes up as if I was on the trail somewhere. They can handle the usual brawls and thefts themselves. If a legal question arises, they're to ask Judge Brooker for a ruling. Caleb says that he'll only insist that Doc reveal our travel plans if I can get to court before the scheduled date and it can't be postponed. We won't be interrupted."

"I can only hope you're right. I'd like to spend the whole two weeks with just you. For now, though, let's live for the moment, and as of this moment, I'm hungry. Matt, would you reach under the seat for the picnic basket I brought? I packed sandwiches and hardboiled eggs from last night's wedding supper. There's a bottle of wine in there too."

For the rest of the trip we alternated between looking out the window, gazing at each other and eating. Once it became too dark to see, we stopped looking out the window. It wasn't long before the rhythm of the train and our full stomachs made us sleepy. Soon Kitty was fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. We were nearly at our destination when we both awoke to the morning sunshine.

A cab brought our bags and us from the train station to the hotel. For a fee, the driver brought everything we had right to the desk. The clerk behind it barely looked up as we approached.

"I have a reservation for the honeymoon suite," I told him. "The name's Dillon. Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Dillon."

"Let me look that up. Ah, here you are. Would you please sign the register, Mr. Dillon. I'll have a bellhop take you and your luggage to your suite. Enjoy your stay. If this is your first time in our fair city, the concierge can recommend places to visit."

The bellhop left, but not before he gave us a menu and explained how to order room service. A dumbwaiter and speaking tube connected directly to the kitchen. Once he left after I tipped him, Kitty and I were completely alone again in a room that was ours. I took off my coat and grabbed her around the waist, brought her face up toward mine and kissed her the way I'd been longing to do since we left Dodge.

When we finally paused for breath, Kitty whispered, as she began to unbutton my shirt, "If you have in mind what I think you do, Cowboy, you can help me get out of this dress. I promise I'll give in willingly to your masculine strength."

After taking a bath in the attached bathroom, we spent the next few hours doing what newly married couples do until we fell asleep. We awoke hungry, but not wanting to leave our bed. While waiting for room service to send up our supper, Kitty suddenly asked, "Matt, have you thought about us having children?"

"Not really, but you know if you were to find yourself in the family way, I'd welcome the baby. Are you?"

"I'm possibly too old for that, but I'd still like to raise children if we had a chance to do it. I've always thought that you'd make a wonderful father. You seem to be able to say just the right thing and you looked so lovingly at the triplet that I said was like you as you held him in the palm of your hand. Kids seem to naturally take to you. I suppose it came into my head because I now have a home with you, but not the family that I'd always hoped would go with it."

"I reckon I've always felt I had all the responsibility I could handle. Besides, I always told you I couldn't marry as long as I wore a badge because I didn't want to leave behind a widow and orphans. Now that I'm close to retirement, don't you know, I don't see that happening, but that added responsibility of raising kids still scares me somewhat. You can do all the right things, but they can still turn out wrong. We've both seen it happen."

"It's true, all you can do raising kids is try your best, but I still think it's worth the effort. I found that out during the short period of time I had Mary with me. I don't doubt you'd be a loving father if I was expecting. What I'm asking is would you be agreeable if the chance to adopt an orphan came our way? Not that I'm suggesting that we actually go seeking an orphan, just that if circumstances brought us together with one, would you be willing to be a daddy?"

"I'd have to think on it some. My guess is that we've got a bit of time before I'd actually have to decide. I don't reckon a kid will show up on our doorstep in the next few days."

For the next nine days we divided our time between our hotel room and the attractions of St. Louis. Some we saw together, but I found myself having a drink at some of the local saloons while Kitty was trying on new hats, dresses and shoes. I couldn't spend all my time alone drinking, so I bought a city suit, though I don't know when I'd ever wear it back in Dodge. Since we were returning home by stage, we couldn't take all the clothes she bought and the gifts for our friends back home with us. So, an hour before our stage was to leave, we made arrangements for most all of it, especially the trunks, to be shipped out the next day on the Santa Fe. Burke would keep it for us until we were ready to claim it.

I didn't put my gun belt, Colt or badge in the cases we shipped home. I don't think Kitty realized I'd brought them with me. For the first time in nearly a month, I wore them under my coat. I was back to being a US Marshal again, so I checked with the driver to see if he'd need me in an official capacity. We'd be picking up a strongbox full of cash at a relay station near Cottonwood Falls and taking it all the way to Dodge. The driver didn't know where it was coming from or whom it was going to after he left it with Burke at the express office. I offered to be a hidden guard on our way home.

When I turned back to Kitty, she glared at me and said, "Matt, I was hoping that you'd wait until we got home, but you couldn't. You're already back at work. I know the honeymoon couldn't last forever, but at least I had your full attention for most of the two weeks. Does going back to being a marshal have something to do with Doc's restrictions being lifted now that we're heading home?"

"Yep, but you needn't worry about it."

We had the stage to ourselves until we reached Kansas City. By the time we did, Kitty had softened a bit, but she was still worried something would happen before we reached home. We were nearly halfway there, but I didn't have to tell her that the chance for trouble would be after Cottonwood Falls. She seemed to sense it.

"Matt, when does the stage take on the strongbox?" Kitty asked as we left the Kansas City restaurant and headed back to the stage. "Are you going to tell me or keep me guessing?"

"You already guessed the important part. There's no need to tell you exactly when we pick up the money, you'll know soon enough. I figure it will be easier for us to act like just an ordinary couple heading home if you don't know."

"Matt, even if you tell me, we'll still be a couple on our way home. Let's face it, that badge is always a part of you, whether or not we're in Dodge City or even Kansas. I'd be a fool if I didn't know that after all these years."

With those words, Kitty let go of my arm and walked onto the sidewalk in front of the Kansas City stage depot. I followed.

"Mister, I don't mean to interrupt," the boy, with brown hair the same color as mine, said, raising his head from the dime novel he was reading. "I heard your missus call you Matt, and mention a badge, and that you're traveling back to Dodge City and that got me curious. You see, the book I'm reading is about the US Marshal there, Matt Dillon, and you look like the picture on the front. Would you be him?"

"Yes, I'm Matt Dillon, but I wouldn't believe what you read in those books, don't you know. Mostly the only thing they've got right in stories about me is I'm the marshal in Dodge."

"Mr. Dillon, I apologize for my grandson's rudeness," said a thin, gray-haired woman about Kitty's height, "but since we'll be traveling together, I might as well introduce us. I'm Clara Baker, the brash 10-year-old is Nat Baker and the quiet almost 7-year-old redhead is his sister Abby."

Kitty had just introduced herself when the driver told us to board. We all kept quiet as we settled into our seats, me and Kitty facing backward and the Bakers opposite us, with Mrs. Baker between the two children. Once we were moving at a steady clip, Kitty asked, "Mrs. Baker, I don't mean to pry, but why are you traveling on this stage? Matt and I are heading home, but most folks just pass through Dodge City on business or to visit kinfolk on a nearby farm."

"I don't mind telling you at all. This trip to Dodge City is a delayed birthday present for Nat. It allowed us some time to mourn the death of their parents, my son and daughter-in-law, in a road accident six months back. We're taking the stage so he can get the full flavor of our westward trip and see how the reality compares to those cheap books he likes to read. If we like what we see when we reach your hometown, we just might settle there. Nat's already sold on it. If we do, I'll send for everything we put in storage back in St. Jo. We came by way of Kansas City so I could settle some accounts here and tend to a few personal matters. I've had a lot to deal with since Paul and Susan's accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that your travels are partly due to such a tragic event, Mrs. Baker. As for you Nat, I hope you enjoy the journey, but that your enjoyment doesn't include any of the events in those novels your grandma says you like to read."

"Begging your pardon, Mrs. Dillon, ma'am, but I hope I get to see Mr. Dillon face down some outlaws. It's already the best trip I could imagine, just meeting him, but seeing the real Marshal Dillon in action would be swell."

"I know you think it would be exciting, son, but I'd prefer a quiet trip back to Dodge. I wouldn't want any of you to be in danger. Besides, I reckon Kitty would prefer that our honeymoon last at least until I'm back in my office, you know."

Nat reluctantly settled back into his seat to read as we headed for the first relay station between Kansas City and Cottonwood Falls. Abby stared at both of us the whole time as if she was comparing us to somebody. Kitty and Mrs. Baker, as women tend to do, never stopped talking. It's a wonder what two women can find interesting enough to keep their mouths going for nearly three hours straight. They must have talked about every dress they ever bought, along with all the hats and shoes. Oh, I think they threw in a little about living in St. Jo and Dodge when they got tired of talking about clothing.

As the women's conversation droned on, I began to nod off, especially since I wasn't expecting any trouble until after the strongbox was on the stage. Suddenly Abby burst into their conversation and startled me awake.

"Mrs. Dillon, your hair's the same color as my mama's was. I kind of like that."

"Thank you, Abby for saying you like my hair. It's not surprising that your ma had red hair like mine because you do too."

"I do, don't I! My mama used to give lots of parties and make sure everybody could come and if she saw anybody hurting, she'd try to help them. She'd say that somebody had to show the other ladies in our church how to do what they talked about doing. Do you do anything like that, Mrs. Dillon?"

"I do all those things, both on my own and with our church. I especially like to help people who are hurting whenever I can. In fact, at one point I thought of giving up my business and going to work as a fulltime nurse. But even though I never did that, I do try to help Doctor Adams, our town doctor, and Doctor O'Brien, who just completed his training, mostly from Dr. Adams, as much as I can."

"Now that Abby's blurted it out, as only a small child can, it's quite startling how much the two of you look like my Paul and Susan. It's not just hair color. The two of you are even about the same height as they were. You're also quite a bit like them in other ways, too. For instance, you Kitty, have the same generous heart as Susan. Matt, the advice you've given Nat on this trip so far is the same sort of thing that Paul would have said to him. I also have to believe that you have the same dedication to the fair and consistent application of the law that he did. Here I go rattling on as if we've known each other for years, but you make it easy to feel that way. I hope it was alright to call you Matt and Kitty as if we'd been friends and neighbors for years instead of new acquaintances."

"Of course it's all right, if Matt and I can call you Clara in return. After all, from what you've told us, it's quite possible that we will be neighbors. As for being friends, I think we already are in just the short time we've shared this stage."

"Kitty's right. As usual, don't you know, she's sized up how we relate to each other much quicker than I did. You seem to have that same ability, Clara. As to the law, Kitty can tell you that it's at the center of everything I do and I try to make sure that everyone gets the same treatment under that law, with some kindness and understanding added when the person's actions warrant it."

The five of us learned more about each other as we traveled down the road to Cottonwood Falls. Abby and Nat's father had been a defense lawyer whose clients were mostly ordinary people who'd become the victims of rich and powerful men bending the law to keep them rich and powerful. I'd seen too often that justice didn't always prevail for people just like his clients and adversaries. I'm sure that like me, Paul Baker found that the law didn't always work the way it should.

During our quick stop in Cottonwood Falls the freight office manager briefly came out to talk to our driver. While they were talking, a man I knew well joined them. I went over to say hello.

"Frank, I never expected to see you back in Kansas except maybe for a short visit. I thought you loved living out in the wilds of Montana. Are you riding shotgun for this run? " I asked.

"Matt, it's good to see you, but what are you doing in Cottonwood Falls? I would think you'd have enough to do in Dodge City."

"I do, but Kitty and I decided to take the long way home after our honeymoon in St. Louis. Does your reason for being here have anything to do with missing the wedding?"

Before Frank could answer, the freight office manager blurted out, "Since you're here, mister, and Frank knows you, I'm asking you to tell the other passengers that they have to wait for the next stage. You don't need to know the reason except that it's for your own protection."

"I don't know who you are, but taking all the passengers off the stage will only draw attention to the fact the stage is carrying a strongbox full of cash. Frank, the driver and I can keep a lid on things without drawing attention to ourselves and the stage."

"Just who do you think you are? It's my and Nathan Burke's job to make sure that $10,000 reaches the bank in Dodge City, not yours. To my way of thinking it's a lapse in judgment on your driver Bill's part to let you know anything about it, even if you own the town."

"It so happens Dodge is my town and because of it, it's my responsibility to make sure that money gets safely to Mr. Bodkin's bank. Even if you refuse to listen to me, if you have the sense to listen to Frank and Bill, you'll follow my plan."

"Matt, please accept my apologies on behalf of Adams Express," said Frank before I lost total control of my temper. "Fred, here, thinks he knows everything, but he's more used to Chicago than he is to how we do things in Kansas. Fred, don't even open your yap until I finish or you'll find yourself eating even more crow. Your employer hired me for my experience, and my experience tells me to listen to my friend. Once I introduce you, you'll agree or you're a bigger fool than I think you are. Fred Whitley, this big man you've been trying to bring down to your puny size is United States Marshal Matt Dillon and he's had more experience with this sort of thing than you could ever hope to have. What's you plan, Matt?"

"We make it look like nothing's changed even after the strongbox is on board. Frank, you'll be an extra passenger we took on here, who was willing to ride with the driver instead of waiting for the next stage to Dodge. I'll continue to ride inside even after the money's quietly loaded, seemingly a family man traveling home. It's not entirely a lie, you know. I am heading home with my new bride."

"I know Frank already apologized for the company, but please allow me to personally say I'm sorry, Marshal. I should have waited for Frank and Bill to introduce you before opening my mouth. I bow to your superior knowledge of the territory and accept your plan, but I still have reservations." He went on to say, "Jim Burgess runs the relay station halfway between here and Cedar Point. That's where you'll take on the strongbox. Jim's a good man, who's worked for us 15 years now. For the past year it's been just him and his daughter running the place, although I hear Felicity's been seeing a lot of a local rancher's son. I can only hope no outsider's gotten wind of what we're shipping or exactly how we're getting it to Dodge City."

The three of us nodded our agreement and left Whitley to tend to his office while we headed back toward the waiting stage. We knew if anything went wrong during the rest of the trip, it wouldn't be because of anything we did. As we got to the stage door, Kitty handed me a sandwich from the restaurant where she and the Bakers had gone to eat and greeted Frank warmly. We were soon on our way toward Jim Burgess' relay station.

The six hours getting to the Burgess place wasn't wasted. I spent the time going over what each of us inside the coach had to do, while Bill and Frank went over their roles. If, and when, anything happened, I hoped everyone would be ready and nobody would get hurt. If that happened, I know I'd regret not having sent Kitty and the Bakers to the Cottonwood Falls hotel to wait for the next stage, even if she didn't speak to me for a week.

"Nat," I said, "I know you'd like to be part of what I do for a living. You've been talking about nothing else for the past two days. Well, I have a way you can help me out, don't you know. You, your sister and grandma can help by pretending to be related to Kitty and me. Do you think you could pretend to be my son for the rest of the trip to Dodge if any strangers approach the stage or us?"

"Wow, Mr. Matt, I mean Pa, I've often imagined what it would be like to have you as a father, so it would be no trouble at all. I'd be the envy of all my friends back in St. Jo, that is, if they believed me."

"I miss mama and papa, so I've already been pretending," Abby added. "Still, because you and Miss Kitty are only like mama and papa, I'll call you pa and ma like Nat just did."

"The kids seem willing, but it's up to you Clara. Do you think you could pretend I'm your son if you have to? It shouldn't be too hard since you're already calling me Matt."

"I'll agree if you tell me why, Matt. This won't put the children in any danger, I hope."

"I'm asking you to do this so that you and the kids won't be in danger. There's a possibility that some outlaws may try to get a strongbox that's headed for Dodge City's bank. If they do, I want them to think that we're just a family and friend traveling in an overcrowded stage and that I have nothing official to do with enforcing the law. I'm too well known to use my name, and since you'll be acting as if you're my mother, our family name's Kimbro, or better yet, Baker. That way you won't have to change your family name at all."

"Well, all right, if you think it will keep us safer. You have been the Dodge Marshal for over 20 years, so I'll take a chance that you're right about this."

"I know you told me those books I read have very little truth in them, but wasn't there a Marshal Kimbro who cleaned up Abilene?" Nat asked. Also, is Mr. Reardon the same man as in my book **Reardon's Revenge**?"

"I'll start with your question about Adam Kimbro. He was the man who cleaned up Abilene, but he was also the man who gave me my first job as a lawman even though I lied about my age. Taking the name Kimbro is one of the ways I can honor his memory. I've successfully been Matt Kimbro before. As for Frank, he did seek revenge for his wife Maria and their baby's murder, but I'm sure it wasn't the way your book told it. Frank finally came to his senses in Dodge."

"My books never mentioned you had any connection with either Adam Kimbro or Frank Reardon and **Reardon's Revenge** had nothing about Dodge City being where it all ended. What do you mean about coming to his senses in Dodge?"

"I'll answer that," Kitty replied. "Frank was so focused on revenge that he and Matt would have had a gunfight right on Front Street if I hadn't stopped them. I told Frank, who happens to be faster than Matt, that Maria wouldn't have wanted that, but Matt's not much better. When a similar thing happened to me at the hands of a gang, Matt went crazy too. He went so far as to take off his badge and go after their leader. He would have killed him with his bare hands and as many of his men as he could before they killed him. Luckily, his deputies and most of the able-bodied men of Dodge followed him and arrested the gang. That stopped Matt from throwing away his life and mine. I would have been dead like Maria, but for the fact that I was in Dodge, not the wilderness, so Doc's skill and Matt's love could bring me back from the brink of death."

"I'm glad Kitty answered your question and not me. I did go crazy. When Frank came to Dodge after the remaining four men who were responsible for Maria's death, I couldn't understand why he wouldn't swear out a complaint so I could arrest them and they could stand trial. After what happened to Kitty I knew why because I went as crazy as he did. It's the only explanation for us not allowing the law to handle it. By the way, because Frank Reardon is well-known, he'll be Fred Reardon until we get safely to Dodge."

We arrived at the relay station run by Jim Burgess in late afternoon. Just before Burgess came out to greet us and invite us in I put my badge in my pocket and made sure my gun belt was well hidden by my coat. Other than that one bit of preparation, I figured we had plenty of time to go over our plans. After the women and kids were settled into the house with his daughter, would be soon enough.

"Welcome to my place, such as it is. I'm Jim Burgess. You ladies can refresh yourselves out back. My daughter Felicity will give you anything you might need. Yes, I count you as one of the ladies, little lady," he told Abby.

"Is it all right if I go explore what's around here? I promise I won't go too far."

"I'd prefer it if you stayed where we can see you, Nat. I know it's asking a lot son, but we don't know how long we'll be stopping," I replied.

"Yes, sir. I guess I can do it, but it won't be any fun."

"That boy of yours is chompin' at the bit, mister. I reckon I'd do the same if I was his age. I had no such trouble with Felicity when she was that young, but now it's hard to keep her around here enough to have a meal waitin' for hungry folks like you. She'd much rather be cookin' for her young man. I don't quite know how I'll manage this place after she marries him. Still, his pa's ranch ain't all that far."

Bill climbed down from his seat along with Frank so they and Burgess could help us bring the bags inside. Then, while Bill and Burgess unhitched the horses and led them into the corral, Frank and I got an idea of the lay of the land in case we had to act fast. By the time we finished, the womenfolk had joined us. Everything seemed to be working smoothly, maybe too smoothly. I had a feeling something wasn't quite right and when I looked over his way, I could tell Frank felt the same. The fact that Felicity hardly turned her head away from what she was cooking, and when she did, it was toward the bedroom door closest to the stove and not toward us, was a clue. You would think she'd be eager to greet the stage passengers. I was alert for anything as we all walked toward the table, but not quite alert enough. Two men burst out of the bedroom with guns drawn just as Nat came inside. They were dressed like cowboys, but I doubt that they'd ever worked cattle or horses.

"Now why don't you men play it smart like Burgess here and unbuckle your gun belts and put them on the table," the older of the two drawled. "I know you all are armed cause you don't strike me as not knowin' the lay of the land. Big man, that boy o yours wouldn't be lookin' at you with expectation if you weren't packin'. I'm sure you wouldn't want anythin' to happen to him or any of the rest of your family or travelin' companions, so don't try anythin' fancy."

We did as we were told. When he waved his gun to indicate we should sit down, I was on the opposite side of the table from them, but close to the end nearest the stove where Felicity was still paying attention to our meal. I'd wait for my chance and grab for my gun, which was just barely within reach, when the time came. Meanwhile, I studied the two outlaws. They were both of medium height and build. The older of the two, a man about five years younger than me, sported a graying beard that only partially covered a vivid scar along his left cheekbone. The younger man seemed to be in his early 30s. In contrast to his partner, he was quite handsome with longish, curly, light brown hair that hung into his eyes. Both looked like they'd just as soon shoot you as look at you. Frank, who was at the opposite end of the table and on the other side of it, let me know he thought the same when we exchanged glances.

"I'm glad all of you have shown some smarts, though driver, you not having a lawman or hired gun ride shotgun didn't fool us. We kind of persuaded the telegraph operator in Cedar Point to share the Adams Express message with us. We already have the strongbox with the money for the Dodge bank, but it wouldn't hurt for you to share a bit more with us. Me and Buck do have some consideration for the slight inconvenience we're causing you, we'll let the ladies keep their jewelry. We won't even bother taking anything from the kids."

"Tank does carry on, don't he. It kind of makes up for him being so ugly. "I'll start by taking any coin Red over here might have. I have to say, she's a bit old for my taste, but she's still a mighty fine lookin' woman. Let's have whatever you've got, Red."

"Neither my mother or wife are carrying any money. I have everything that's left from our trip," I said in an effort to get him away from Kitty.

By the time Buck moved away from Kitty toward Felicity, who was still by the stove, Tank had collected Bill and Frank's billfolds and tossed them onto the table. During this whole exchange either he or Buck had their guns pointed at us, keeping us all in view.

"Well big man," Tank said, reaching his hand across the table, "hand it over." "If you do it quickly, I'll be super generous and let you keep that ring on your finger," he added.

I handed him my billfold. As Tank tossed the now empty wallet on the table with the others, I caught a glimpse of the disappointment on Nat's face. The boy might think less of me now, but he needed a good dose of reality. I wouldn't let them get away with it, but a dead man couldn't chase after them. Also, if any of the rest of us were hurt because of something I did, catching these two wouldn't make up for it. Just as Nat turned away from me, Buck handed me my chance. He grabbed Felicity around the waist and forced the spoon and plate from her hand.

Suddenly, Burgess raced toward his daughter who was screaming for Buck to let her go. Buck let her go all right. The force of it sent her into the stove as he turned to face her angry father. In the instant Buck fired his gun into Burgess, I leaned across the table grabbed mine and fired, killing Buck. I turned toward Tank to fire my weapon at him before he shot me only to find that Frank had grabbed his gun. We both shot Tank as he was firing toward me. The impact of Frank's bullet, which hit him just before mine, threw his aim off enough so that his bullet only tore a hole in the left sleeve of my jacket.

"Wow, Mr. Matt, Mr. Reardon, that was something! I hope you didn't notice I was kind of disappointed you didn't do anything before now, but when you did, it was really amazing."

"Nat, you know it's my job to stop people who break the law, but it's also my job to keep innocent people from getting hurt. The same is true for Frank, even if he isn't a lawman anymore. If Buck hadn't tried to be rough with Felicity, we wouldn't have been able to shoot him and Tank without more people being hurt. Still, if we had to send you on to Dodge while Frank and I went after those two, at least Mr. Burgess would still be alive, don't you know."

Just then Abby shouted, "Mr. Matt, Miss Kitty, you've got to help nana! I think she's hurt."

"I can feel a pulse and there's no blood," Kitty said as she knelt beside the fallen woman. "I think she merely fainted. Frank, please carry her to one of the beds so I can do more to help her."

While a crying Felicity served stew to Nat and Abby and Frank carried Clara into one of the bedrooms, Bill and I saddled a horse and found a shovel. I went back in the house to get Frank, but came out to help them tie the two outlaws onto their horses and take charge of the strongbox, which they'd hidden in the barn near their mounts, while Kitty stayed with Clara. I helped with digging the grave, but Bill and Frank prepared Burgess' body. Before he left with their bodies, I handed Frank my statement for the sheriff in Cedar Point. I would have gone with him, but there was work for me here and Frank was the man Adams Express had hired to protect the strongbox on this run. If the sheriff needed anything more from me, he could always ride out here, but a young woman needed us to finish burying her father and two youngsters needed somebody strong around to help them deal with all that had happened in the last half-hour. Somehow, that's a job for a U.S. Marshal, not a stagecoach driver and former Hays sheriff.

In all the excitement, we almost forgot about eating the stew and Felicity had forgotten that her young man was stopping by. When Frank returned with the sheriff, he was about to take her with him to his home about five miles away. Felicity, with his help, was able to give the sheriff her statement. The sheriff also spoke with Bill and the kids before he was totally satisfied. Cedar Point is lucky to have such a conscientious lawman. I hope they have the sense to reelect him when his term's up. In the morning, if Clara was up to it, we'd continue on to Dodge.

After the sheriff left, Kitty put the kids to bed in Felicity's room while Frank, Bill and I went over the plans for the rest of the trip. I didn't expect any more trouble, but we'd keep to the same arrangement on the stage as before anyway. Frank would stay up top with Bill and do the job he was hired to do. I'd be the hidden man in case there was any more trouble, protecting, as always, the citizens of Kansas and those visiting. They then went to the barn to sleep, leaving the remaining bedroom to Kitty and me.

We were heading to the bedroom to get some sleep when Clara called out to us. We opened the door to her room to see what she wanted.

"Kitty, Matt, I need to talk to you. It's something I feel can't wait 'til morning. I need to ask a big favor of you."

"What is it, Clara?" Kitty asked. "Matt and I would be happy to do whatever favor we can for you."

"First, thank you for caring for me the way you have after I fainted. My fainting was only partially due to what happened here tonight. I haven't told the kids yet, but I'm dying. My doctor back in St. Jo said I have about six months at most. It's my heart. I know it's asking a lot of two people I've just met, but Nat and Abby have taken such a shine to you, that I feel I must. The poor dears have lost so much already, I don't want them to wind up in an orphanage or adopted into separate homes with strangers. Would you look after them and see to it that they have a home together with people they've come to know? I'll see to it that whoever you decide should take them in will have some money for their care and education."

"Of course we will, Clara. It's part of my responsibility as marshal to see to it that any children in town have a home with people who care about them, don't you know. As to providing money, while it might be of use, any family that both Kitty and I would choose for Nat and Abby would want them even if there was no money."

A short time later, in our own bed, Kitty asked, "Matt, remember on our first night in St. Louis I asked you how you would feel about adopting a child if that child came into our lives? It seems that two of them have crossed our path without us seeking them out. I don't expect you to agree to become their father tonight, but I do hope you'll agree to it after you've had a chance to think about it. Promise me you'll thing about it seriously in the next few months."

"Kitty, back in St. Louis I didn't think we'd be facing adopting for real, but I know how much you want a family. Of course I'll think about it, but it's a big responsibility, you know. Still, those kids are growing on me. I kind of like the idea that a boy thinks so highly of me. I saw that look of disappointment when I handed over my billfold and was surprised that it affected me at all. I actually felt relieved after the gunfight when I had a chance to explain my actions and he not only accepted it, but respected me even more than he had before we arrived here."

We said no more about it that night or the next morning. Once we joined the others for breakfast there was no chance to discuss things further. Still, I did think about it during the remainder of our trip home.


	7. Chapter 6 Home to the Long Branch

**Chapter 6 – Return Home to the Long Branch**

It was Saturday, the day Doc told us Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty would be gettin' back home by stage. I'd been officially workin' for them out at their place for three days now, ever since I got back from Denver and goin' home to pick up my things. Oh, while I was visitin', on the very last day I was there, my nephew was born, but that's past. Today, I was standin' out in front of the freight office waitin' like everybody else for the stage.

The stage was near two-hours late so folks was gettin' anxious, especially Festus and Lionel. They wasn't just waitin' for Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty. They was waitin' for a gold shipment for Mr. Bodkin's bank. I reckon they was hopin' the stage wasn't late because it was robbed. While we waited, the crowd slowly built. Another crowd gathered in the Long Branch, startin' in on their celebratin' before the newlyweds arrived. Lionel asked me to help with the gold just as someone spotted the stage comin' down the street.

Don't get me wrong, I was glad they was home, but I was also kind of antsy. I wasn't sure they'd like what we'd done while they was gone. Me and Festus built an outside stairway so they wouldn't have to go through the Long Branch or up the back stairs if the saloon was closed. We also put in connectin' doors to their main room from the rooms on either side and a stove in one corner of that main room. Burke had taken care of the trunks they'd shipped on ahead.

Mr. Dillon was the first off. Next came the man ridin' shotgun, who I later learned was Frank Reardon, an old friend of Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty, Doc and my pa. Festus had met him the last time he was in town. Before I could be properly introduced, the driver, Bill, handed him the strongbox Mr. Bodkin had been waitin' for. He carried it off to the bank, surrounded by Mr. Bodkin, Festus and Lionel under Mr. Dillon's orders. Once that was settled, Mr. Dillon handed Miss Kitty down and then helped an old woman and two kids to get off. Finally, Bill handed down all the bags before climbing down himself.

I picked up a handful of bags, and so did Bill, Floyd and Burke. We headed with them toward the Long Branch to join the folks already inside. Mr. Dillon's and Miss Kitty's faces broke into broad grins the minute they saw the welcome home sign that Floyd and I had put up under Miss Lily's supervision. We pulled extra chairs up to their favorite table so me, Doc, Burke, Bill and the three strangers could sit with them. Floyd brought over a pitcher of beer and some sarsaparilla for the kids. We soon learned, over our drinks, all about the robbery Mr. Dillon and Mr. Reardon stopped and the death of the relay station man. As soon as there was a pause in the story Burke blurted out what he'd been itchin' to say.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Kitty, but while Festus and Albert were fixing up your apartment and building a new outside stairway and such, I brought what you shipped from St. Louis upstairs. I left it under the table and at the foot of the bed in the main room."

"Thank you, Burke," Miss Kitty replied. "That's one less thing to do. Albert, what did Burke mean about you fixing up our rooms and building an outside stairway?"

"We thought you'd want to come and go private, without havin' to open up the saloon after closin' time if you wanted to go somewhere at night. We also gave you more space by puttin' in doors to a room on either side of your main room and put in a stove for cookin'. Everythin's done 'cept for movin' the furniture round so's it's just the way you want. Uh, pardon me for askin' ma'am, but who are these folks who came with you in the stage that you seem so friendly with?"

"It's just so good to be home that I've forgotten my manners. Doc, Albert, Burke," she said nodding at each of us in turn, "this is Clara Baker and her grandchildren Nat and Abby. They're thinking of settling in Dodge. I'm sure after a while they'll get to know all your names."

Just then Ma Smalley, who doesn't make a habit of enterin' saloons, came toward the table. Miss Kitty introduced them and told Miss Clara about her roomin' house.

"Ma, do you think you might have a couple of rooms for Clara and the kids?" she asked. "The ground floor would be best."

"Yes, I believe I have just what you need," Ma replied as Doc pulled a chair over for her. "Why don't I tell you all about it. Let me see if I've got your names right, Clara isn't it? And the very pretty young redhead is Abby, so this handsome young man has to be Nat."

We kept jawin' away while the youngsters wandered around the room askin' questions of everyone they saw. They came back when they noticed plates of food bein' brought to our table in the back by the stairs. Somehow, Festus, Lionel and Mr. Reardon, havin' finished their business at the bank, managed to squeeze in between Me and Mr. Dillon when Burke and Bill got up to attend to freight company business.

"Miss Kitty, I thought the Long Branch was a saloon," Nat said. "I didn't know it's also a restaurant."

"It is a saloon, but we serve some food along with the beer and whiskey. This afternoon, as part of our welcome home, Floyd and Lily had the cook prepare a bit more than what's usually included with the free lunch and the items men mainly interested in drinking might want to eat."

The kids had been away from the table long enough for Miss Clara to tell Doc about her heart. We ate and talked about the Bakers settlin' in Dodge. Between the food and talk, it wasn't long before we were all ready to leave the table. Miss Kitty offered up a room upstairs for me so I wouldn't have to head back to the ranch until after church tomorrow. I headed right for it.

"Mrs. Baker, you look a little pale," Doc remarked as he stood up. "Do you mind coming up to my office so I can examine you?"

"I'm just tired from the trip, but I suppose I should get to know the doctor in our new home. "Matt, Kitty, do you mind helping Nat and Abby to settle in at Ma Smalley's? Our bags are behind you against the wall."

"Not at all," I replied. "Nat and I should be able to manage everything between us if the ladies will each take a small bag."

We were soon on Front Street with all the belongings the Bakers had brought with them. While Doc and Clara climbed the stairs to his office, Kitty and I walked down the boardwalk with Ma and the kids so Nat and Abby could settle into their new home. It wouldn't be long before they started making friends. I know their grandma already had.

Later that evening when Doc joined us for a drink, Kitty asked, "How bad is her heart, Doc? Clara told us her doctor in St. Jo gave her about six months."

"Kitty, I'd have to agree with him. In my opinion, she might even have less time thanks to the excitement during the trip here. Still, all any of us can do is help make what time remains to her enjoyable and follow her wishes about the children. I assume she talked to both of you about that."

After telling Doc what Clara told us at the relay station, he headed out the door to his office. Once Doc left, I helped Kitty lock up for the night and then we headed upstairs for our first night back home in our bed.

Life settled into a routine, especially after Frank left for his Montana home to await Adams Express' next call for his services. From the moment I entered my office the day after our return, I was back to too much paperwork and too many of the pesky chores a marshal's called upon to perform. The only difference was, instead of sacking out on the bed in my office when I had to, I now shared Kitty's bed every night. Otherwise being married wasn't much different from our previous life. It seemed the biggest change was we spent time with Nat and Abby introducing them to the kids they'd be going to school with and the wonders of the surrounding prairie. Before we knew it, June was nearly gone.

"Mr. Matt, do you think I could borrow one of your horses and go riding out on the prairie while nana, Abby and Miss Kitty go shopping for dresses and such?" Nat asked early one afternoon. "You've seen that I'm a good rider."

"I don't see why not if you're willing to do me a favor. Kitty would like Albert to join us for supper tonight. If you're willing to take your ride in the direction of our ranch, I'll lend you a horse. Just tell Hank that I need you to run an errand for me and that he should give you my spare saddle and rigging. When you set out, take the east road out of town for two miles and then take the left fork onto the Hays City Road. After three miles along that road you'll come across a trail leading to the house and barn. It's where that bolder with the hole in the middle of it I showed you when we went out there on the picnic is. If you miss it, the O'Briens live just over the hill from our place. Theirs is the next cutoff."

"Thanks ever so much, Mr. Matt. I'll be back with Albert way before supper. I only expect to be riding for a couple of hours."

I was comin' back from checkin' the stock and some of the fences with the O'Brien foreman, Wade Cross, when we came across Doc Newly comin' back from seein' a patient. The three of us was on the hill between the Doc's and the Dillon's place when we heard a low moan. I was the first to spot him. It was Nat Baker sittin' on the ground and clutchin' his right ankle. Doc Newly rode up close to him, dismounted and ran to see what ailed the boy.

"Nat, let me look at that ankle. Then you can tell me what you're doing out here without a horse."

As Doc Newly checked out his injured leg, Nat blurted out, "They stole Mr. Matt's horse from me. Now he won't trust me with anything once we get back to town and I was so happy he let me ride it out here. The marshal let me borrow him if I'd ride out this way and ask you to supper, Albert."

"I don't know about Matt not trusting you," Doc Newly said, "but I do know your ankle's not broken, just sprained. It's beginning to swell up, so I'll have to cut your boot off before I bandage it tightly. Just hang in there and tell us what happened while I work."

"I rode right to the barn and called for you, Albert, but you weren't there so I decided to ride across the prairie to look for you. I didn't want to give up until I found you, but I also didn't want to be out too late, so I started heading back to the ranch when these three men came out from behind a stand of trees. The two on horseback forced me toward the one standing and waiting. He pointed his gun at me and told me to get off. I figured they wanted to steal the horse and tried to reason with them. I told them it wasn't mine. I'd borrowed it from a man in Dodge City where I live. It didn't seem to make any difference. All three of them cocked their pistols, so I dismounted. They made me turn around and told me to run and to make sure I did, they fired three bullets into the ground right by my feet. I ran about ten yards before I dared to look back. I saw the one who'd been standing riding off on Mr. Matt's horse. I just kept running toward help, but I caught my foot in a prairie dog hole. I tried to keep going, but it hurt too much to put my weight on it, so I started to crawl. When even that hurt too much, I stopped and grabbed hold to try to find out how bad it was hurt. That's when you found me."

"I don't reckon Mr. Dillon will be mad at you," I told him. "He wouldn't expect you to risk your life for a horse. I haven't known him long, but from all my pa's told me about him, he's not that sort of man. Besides, I'll be there when you tell him."

While Wade rode off to tell Miss Paula where Doc Newly would be, the doc lifted Nat carefully onto my horse. I climbed into the saddle in front so the boy could hold on to me. When we got to town Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty came out to meet us. I was surprised that Mr. Dillon had a worried look on his face. We weren't that late. Heck, supper probably wasn't for at least a half-hour. Anyways, we repeated what happened and Mr. Dillon allowed as Nat did the right thing, but was upset that something like that had happened so close to town.

"Need I remind you we have an injured child here who needs to be in bed where he can put his leg out straight," Doc Newly blurted out. "There will be time enough to go after them when the boy's settled in. I'll even help you like I used to do. He needs to be off that leg for at least a week."

"You're absolutely right, Newly. Nat's more important than forming a posse to go after horse thieves. Besides, they won't ride far tonight," Mr. Dillon replied. "We should be able to catch up to them after supper, but it will be even easier to track them in the morning."

"Clara, since we're all eating together upstairs, it will probably be easier to let Nat stay with us at the Long Branch. Abby can stay too. Festus and Albert put in adjoining bedrooms while we were away. We'll sleep in the main room. We're kind of use to my big brass bed. That's if it's all right with you?" Miss Kitty added. "I'll send Floyd to get the kids things while we get Nat upstairs."

Newly headed home once Doc joined us. As usual, Kitty fixed a delicious meal. She brought Nat, who was now in his nightclothes, his meal on a tray and left the door open so he could hear everything that was going on. When we finished eating, Clara kissed Abby good night and went into Nat's room to give him a peck on the cheek before she left with Albert, who'd agreed to escort her to Ma Smalley's before returning to the room at the Long Branch that was always there for him. In the morning we'd ride back to the ranch together so he could show me exactly where Nat was when they found him. From there I could backtrack to where my horse was stolen and track the thieves. I was anxious to get out there as early as possible, not just because a horse had been stolen from a ten-year-old boy at gunpoint so close to town, but also because of the telegram I'd received earlier in the afternoon. I wasn't looking forward to telling Kitty about that, but I knew I had to. She, more than anybody, had the right to know.

I was glad I could put off telling her until we were alone. First, Kitty put Abby to bed while Doc checked on Nat, but Abby had some demands of her own. She insisted I kiss her goodnight too. Then we turned down the light, closed the door and joined Doc in Nat's room. He seemed satisfied with how the boy was doing, but gave him something to ease the pain. Nat let Kitty kiss him goodnight, but was satisfied with just a spoken goodnight from me. We closed the door to his room and talked things over with Doc. He thought it best that Nat and Abby remain with us from now on to ease things for Clara. I wasn't sure he was right, but Kitty was all for it. Still, I had to admit Clara was noticeably tired when she left. Besides, according to Doc, she was slowly growing weaker.

"Matt, now that Nat and Abby are staying with us, I think it's time we thought more about what we should do after Clara's gone. I know, back at the relay station I asked you to think about it. I reckon it's time you came to a decision too. After tucking them in tonight, I know how I feel. Why don't you think hard about it while I go downstairs to finish off some paperwork in my office? You can pretend you haven't grown fond of them in the past few weeks, but I saw how worried you looked when Newly and Albert brought Nat back to town."

"I reckon I'll do a lot of thinking on it in the next few days, but right now I need to do my final rounds. I'll meet you downstairs for a drink when I get back. The kids are old enough to stay on their own while you're getting your work done. I'll make sure the outside door's locked. That way, if Nat needs anything he can yell and Abby can go into the hall and call downstairs, but I think both kids are tired enough to sleep through the night."

"That will work after tonight, but I wouldn't want to take the chance that either of them will wake up to find they're alone on their first night in our home. I'll ask Lily to come up here and sit with them until we're back."

Both kids were still asleep when we returned so Kitty needn't have worried about it. She'd soon have real worries. As we got ready for bed I knew I couldn't put off telling her about the telegram any longer. I'd make sure both she and the kids were well protected if there was the least sign they were near here, but, after what they did to her, I knew she'd fret about it anyway. She was right; the kids came first tonight, so I decided to keep the news from her one more night.

In the morning, we told both kids that they'd be staying with us at least until Nat's ankle healed; longer if they were of a mind. I surprised myself when I agreed to this new arrangement so easily. I reckon Kitty knows me better than anyone alive, including me; I am beginning to care about them as if they were my own. We sat on Nat's bed as we talked.

"Abby, since you'll be staying with us, you'll have to let us know where you'll be in town even if it's just to go to Ma Smalley's to see your nana. It's especially true now while Nat has to stay in bed. The farthest away at least one of us will be is downstairs," Kitty told them.

"Nat, I'm going to ride out to the ranch with Festus so Albert can show me where to start looking for those horse thieves. I don't think they've gotten very far. It won't take long till I arrest them."

I was right about them not getting far. We came upon their camp about ten miles east of town. They must have thought they were safe from being followed because they didn't post a guard, so we were able to sneak up on them while they finished off a late breakfast. As luck would have it, they were also the three who'd escaped from the federal prison in Leavenworth, so at least they'd be locked up in my jail when I told Kitty.

"Throw your guns toward me, you're under arrest. I don't hold with stealing horses at gunpoint from ten-year-old boys. I also don't cotton to the horse in question being one of mine, don't you know. When I send a boy on an errand, I expect that he'll be safe or I wouldn't send him."

"Dillon, you mean it was your horse we took? We never reckoned the kid had any connection to you other than livin' in your town. We thought he might have borrowed it without askin'. I reckon we was wrong. Still, if we had to be wrong, our only regret is that we didn't hurt the brat in some way."

"You didn't hurt Nat and I won't give you the chance to get back at me and Kitty through him, so I'm not pressing charges, but I will hold you until the federal prison authorities come to put you back where you belong. Just don't expect my jail to be any more comfortable for you than your cells back in Leavenworth."

Once the three of them were securely locked in my jail, I walked back to the Long Branch to tell Nat I got my horse back. It wasn't how I wanted to tell Kitty about them, but when I told him, I'd be telling her too. She seemed to take it fine, that is, until that night when she woke me with her screaming.

"Kitty, what's wrong? It must have been a terrible nightmare. I don't reckon you've had one like that since before Jude Bonner and most of his men were hanged. Is it because of what I told you earlier today?"

"I'm sorry I woke you Matt, but in my dream I was still a hostage of Jude Bonner and his dog soldiers. I thought I'd put all that behind me, but suddenly all the things they did to me that I couldn't even tell you about were happening again. Matt, hold me and tell me you're sure they can't escape your jail like they did from Leavenworth and burst in here."

As I put my arms around her to comfort and reassure her as best I could, Abby came into our room from her bedroom. "Miss Kitty, I've never seen anyone look as scared as you do right now. Even with Mr. Matt holding you, you're shivering. Why'd you scream like you just did?"

Before she could answer, Nat called out from his bed asking about the screams he heard. I half lifted Kitty to her feet and together, with Abby leading the way, we went into Nat's room before the boy decided to try to walk on his injured ankle. When we got to him, Kitty answered their questions with as much information as a couple of children could understand. Fact is, there wasn't much more she was willing to tell anybody, even me.

"Several years ago a very bad man took me prisoner to force Matt to stop his brother's hanging. He's the man I talked about back at the relay station. When the governor turned Matt down and his brother was hanged like the judge and jury who found him guilty wanted, that man and those with him took turns doing terrible things to me that I can't even talk about with Matt. When I was barely able to stand, they put me on a horse and brought me back home. The last thing the man did as I stumbled toward the door to this building was to shoot me. I nearly died, but Doc, and especially Matt, helped me recover and Matt and the whole town captured those bad men. I had to appear at their trial and tell the jury what they had done to me, but not the details. They were also tried for other crimes they had committed. In the end all of them were hanged except the three Matt now has locked in his jail. They were the three who stole Matt's horse from you, Nat – the ones who are supposed to spend the rest of their lives in prison. Having them back here brought everything back to me so I had a very bad nightmare and screamed out loud."

We all finally got back to sleep, at least I reckon we did, but the next morning Kitty lacked her normal confidence. She jumped at every noise and shadow, looking like she'd just seen a ghost. I went to Judge Brooker to find out how quickly my prisoners could be sent back to Leavenworth.

"Matt, I understand how you feel about not having them stand trial for stealing your horse, for young Nat's sake, but especially for Miss Kitty, but the decision's not yours. It belongs to Nat's legal guardian, Mrs. Baker."

As soon as Clara arrived in his office at the Dodge City Courthouse, she agreed that trying them for horse theft was unnecessary. I sent off a telegram to Leavenworth letting them know that I had the escaped prisoners locked up and that they should collect them as soon as possible. During the two days it took for them to arrive with the prison wagon Kitty grew even more jumpy, if that was possible.

A week later I received word the prisoners had attempted to escape again, but this time they were killed. Meanwhile, Nat recovered and he was ready to celebrate his first Fourth of July in Dodge. Kitty gradually came back to herself and was organizing the holiday refreshments and activities. The kids were still with us and we, or rather I, had to decide to agree with Kitty about keeping them with us.

On the afternoon of July 3rd, I was walking down Front Street with Kitty, Nat and Abby from a picnic at the church. The kids were anxious to get back to the friends they'd made and ran down the street. Kitty and I stood together in front of the Long Branch enjoying the rare, perfect summer day.

While we lingered on the boardwalk, Doc came down the stairs from his office and said, "I was just coming to look for you two. You need to come up to my office, now."

"Can't it wait Doc? How 'bout we meet with you in a couple of hours. Kitty needs to get things together for tomorrow's festivities and I need to catch up on my paperwork so I'm free to enjoy myself a bit during tomorrow's holiday. Is that too much to ask, even from you?"

"Yes, it is, at least this time," Doc insisted. "I need both of you in my office right now. Otherwise, you'll find some other reason to put it off, Mr. Marshal."

Doc can be a very stubborn man and when he gets that way, there's no arguing with him. We followed him up the stairs to his office only to find Clara Baker sitting at his desk writing something. She put her pen down and turned toward us as I closed the door behind me.

"I guess I'd better explain why I wanted Doc to get you up here. I've just finished writing a new will, but I won't sign it until after you agree to the changes I'm making to it. The changes, which concern Nat and Abby, depend partially on you. I've set up a trust fund for them to cover their upkeep and future education should they desire to go to school beyond what Dodge City can provide, but their legal guardians will control it until each of them reaches 21. Since they're already living with you, I'd planned on naming the two of you as their guardians, but I want it to be more than that. I want you to agree to legally adopt them before you can administer their trusts."

"Clara," Kitty replied, "We're flattered that you think so highly of us, but I hope you don't expect an answer right away. Matt and I would need to talk it over."

"I know it's asking a lot and I don't expect you to answer immediately, but I hope your response will be a positive one that comes sooner rather than later. When I first spoke to you about seeing to it that they remained together in a loving home, I didn't expect that it would be yours. At the time I had a feeling you would be good parents to them, but we hardly knew each other. Now that they're living with you, I'm sure that you're the parents they need to help them become adults to be proud of. There's another reason I'd like you to agree to a formal adoption. They have grandparents living in Philadelphia. I don't think they'll want them, since they disowned their daughter Susan just before she married my Paul. It seems Mrs. Clayborne even more than Mr. Quentin Clayborne, the industrialist, didn't approve of Paul's approach to the legal profession. He wasn't in it to make the most money possible. Neither of them approved of Susan moving away so that she could even meet Paul. Still, I want some sort of legal barrier to them trying to claim control over the children's inheritance as blood relatives. Also, Nat and Abby know nothing about their existence and I'd like to keep it that way. As for the trust, I'm leaving the children $2,500 each, the sum total of my and their parents' estate after all the bills are paid."

I don't know if I surprised myself or Kitty and Doc more when I responded, "Adoption is something Kitty and I have talked about even before we met up with you, Clara. Having Nat and Abby with us these past two weeks has only made me think harder on it. Yes, we'll adopt them as our own. Why don't we go see Judge Brooker Tuesday when he'll be back in town and get started on it?"

Kitty jumped into my arms and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe, she was so happy. I did mange to peek at Doc and Clara and both of them were beaming. When Kitty finally released her grip, Clara signed the will and Doc signed as witness. That night, after the kids were asleep, Kitty asked me about my quick response.

"It's not like you to come out with something like that. Look how long it took you to propose. We talked and argued about that quite a lot over the years. What made you burst out with a yes to Clara?"

"I don't rightly know. For one of the few times in my life I spoke without thinking about it. Once I said it, I couldn't take it back without going back on my word, but it really is what I want."

"Is that a fact, cowboy?"

"That's a fact. I look at Abby and I picture what you must have been like as a little girl and Nat tries so hard to be like me. He reminds me of when I finally found a place to live with folks who cared about me. I tried so hard to be perfect because I didn't want them to toss me out. I was a lonely kid after Doc saved my life and I headed out to Texas, New Mexico and Arizona. Besides, I couldn't see them going to live with people who were strangers to them, even if they happened to be the most deserving childless couple in Ford County. I also think we stand more of a fighting chance against the Claybornes than anyone else. Nat and Abby live with us and Clara thinks we're the very people they should be with."

Kitty's reasons were similar to mine. Therefore, late Tuesday morning the three most important people right now in Nat and Abby's lives started for Judge Brooker's office in the Courthouse. On the way, we decided Clara would talk first. We also agreed not to tell the kids so they could continue to believe they had a lot more time with their nana.

"Judge Brooker, my name is Clara Baker. According to Doctor Adams, I don't have long to live thanks to my bad heart, so I want to make sure my grandchildren Nathaniel David and Abigail Rachel are provided for during the rest of their childhood. They've already lost their parents this year, my son Paul and my wonderful daughter-in-law Susan. When they lose me later this year, I want as much about their future lives settled as possible. Right now they're living in the Dillons' home rather than with me at Ma Smalley's boarding house. I'd like them to continue living where they are. To further that end, I have stipulated in my Last Will and Testament that the children's inheritance be in a trust fund under the control of Matthew and Kathleen Dillon provided they adopt my grandchildren as their own. I present you with that document now, giving them full authority to administer the funds in that trust in the interests of the children."

Clara handed the judge her newly written will. He read it and nodded.

When he finished looking it over, he said, "I'll register this will along with the formal papers starting the adoption process. Matt, Kitty, you realize this is a very serious step you're taking."

"We do Judge," I replied, "and we're willing to do whatever it takes for those two children to become our own despite having no blood ties to them. According to Clara they have maternal grandparents, but she doesn't think they or their son will want to challenge our adoption."

"That does complicate the matter somewhat. You'll have to place an advertisement in all the papers in the town where these relatives live announcing your intentions toward the children. They'll have 90 days to respond after the children are officially declared orphans."


	8. Chapter 7 Expected & Surprising Events

**Chapter 7 – Expected and Surprising Events**

Durin' the summer followin' their weddin', everybody in Dodge got used to Miss Kitty and Mr. Dillon bein' with Nat and Abby Baker. Sometimes it was hard to believe the younguns' and their grandma hadn't always been here. Ms. Baker grew weaker each day and by the time she passed in late August, Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty had set the kids up at the school. The buryin' and all the words that go with it took place out here at their ranch, where I live. They wanted the kids' nana's final restin' place to be where they'd be callin' home. Reverend English said a few words as we put her in the ground and then Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty were the first to throw a shovel full o' dirt on the coffin. I added a shovel full after her two grandkids, seein' as how I was livin' on the land where she was buried. Doc and Doc Newly followed with a shovel full each. Then it was Mr. Dillon's two deputies Festus and Lionel's turn. We had the grave covered over right quick thanks to the help of all their friends and neighbors. Not long after, all the company left for their own homes, leavin' the ranch to just me.

After we returned from the funeral, we decided I would tell Abby and Matt would tell Nat about our plans to adopt them. Since I hadn't known Clara Baker all that long and Abby was far too young to remain in funeral black, I took her back to our apartment upstairs in the Long Branch so we could both change into something brighter. Once we'd changed clothes, I started to say something, but then decided it would be better if both children were together when we told them.

"Abby, why don't you walk down to Matt's office? You're brother's already there."

"What about you, Miss Kitty? What are you gonna do?"

"I just need to check something with Doctor Adams. I'll join you directly."

We walked outside together. Abby turned down the street toward the jailhouse while I climbed Doc's stairs. Instead of continuing along the boardwalk, she followed me upstairs. It was a good thing Doc spotted her or she would have heard what he had to tell me. It didn't take very long so I walked with Abby to join Matt and Nat.

Once we were back in town, Nat walked with me to my office while Kitty and Abby headed for the Long Branch so they could change out of their funeral garb. All Nat and I did was remove our ties. I knew Kitty would be talking to Abby and I had to talk to Nat. I arranged for us to be alone by sending Festus to take care of the horses and get out of his Sunday clothes and asking Lionel to send several telegrams to Philadelphia newspapers for me. The ad I was placing in each of them was to notify Mr. and Mrs. Clayborne of my and Kitty's intention to adopt their grandchildren. We could only hope that they wouldn't challenge us in court.

Now that we were alone I could see Nat was as scared as he was sad over his grandma's passing. His voice cracked and his body trembled as he began to speak, making me think about how young he is despite his attempt to be a man.

"Mr. Matt, what's gonna happen to Abby and me now that nana's gone?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "We like living with you and Miss Kitty, but I know there's no reason you have to keep looking after us. We're not your blood kin or anything like that. All we've really got now is each other. I promise no matter what, I'll look after my little sister."

Just as I was about to tell him we were following Clara's wishes that we adopt them as our own, Sarah Peters walked in. She was my girl back in San Antonio, the last town where I was a deputy before coming to Dodge. Back then she was a very pretty blond, but the years hadn't been as kind to her as they might have been. She hadn't lost all her looks, but they had faded somewhat. Still, I recognized her three years ago when I wound up pretending to be her outlaw husband at the way station for outlaws she ran in Texas near the Mexican border. She cooked up the scheme so the gang holed up there at the time wouldn't kill me. They found out who I was anyway. Sarah managed to warn me in time, but she had to give up the place and start a new life.

A lot had happened to her during those years. She was just coming to that last part of her tale when Kitty came in with Abby. As usual, Kitty could tell Sarah wasn't someone I'd just met. She knew we had a past together.

"Matt, I didn't realize you had company," a glowering Kitty said. "Who is she?"

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Sarah replied, "I was Matt's girl when I still lived with my folks in San Antonio. I was so proud that the tall, handsome deputy noticed me. He was a young man on the rise and left me to become the United States Marshal here. In the three years since I last saw him, when he came through Texas after an outlaw, I've been trying to find where I belong and decided to look him up again, especially after he pretended to be my husband."

"Since Sarah's already told you our past together, I reckon I should introduce you. Sarah, this is Kitty. She owns the Long Branch down the street."

"Is that all you have to say about me Matthew Dillon?" she raged before I could say anything more. "I'm the woman who owns the Long Branch."

Kitty gave me a withering look and stormed out. I knew I was in trouble and had better apologize quickly.

"Sarah, kids, I'm sorry but we'll have to talk more later," I said as I headed out the door after Kitty. "I think she's really mad at me."

"I know I said the wrong thing again, but you didn't let me say the rest of it," I said when I caught up with her. "Would you please stop long enough for me to explain. I wasn't hiding us being married. I just didn't mention it first. As to my past with Sarah, I must have told you about meeting her again right after I got back from that Texas trip. You heard her, she was still a kid living at home when I left to come here."

"Oh, you mentioned something about a woman you once knew ran the place, but never anything about pretending to be married to her. You obviously never told her anything about me while you were presumably sharing her bed. Didn't it occur to you to mention you were involved with the same woman for 17 years while you were carrying on your sham marriage? Is that how little you think of our relationship and marriage? It must be or you would have said, this is my wife Kitty."

"Kitty, I believe you're jealous," I said as I tried to take her arm. "Yes, I did share her bed for one night, but not in the way we share a bed. As to before I came to Dodge, she was more serious than I was. Back then my badge came first, you know, and she was just a kid. It's only in the past year that I realized I could be devoted to the badge and to you. Before that I thought loving you required me to give you a free hand to leave me for another man if that's what you wanted and needed. When I realized I was only fooling myself, I asked you to marry me."

"Matt, while I can recognize there's some truth in what you're saying, I'm not quite ready to forgive you. Here we are newlyweds, about to take on the responsibility of raising two kids, and you can't even tell an old girlfriend that you're married. You couldn't even tell her we had a relationship, but she saw it. Maybe she saw something else that you haven't noticed. I've been seeing Doc quite a bit lately."

"You're right, I hadn't noticed. I'm sorry about that too. A man should notice when the person he cares most about in the world is sick."

"Oh, I'm not sick. Even you would have seen that! I've been seeing Doc because I'm carrying your child as if that could possibly mean anything to you."

I hugged her tightly and then suddenly loosened my grip, wondering if I might be squeezing the baby. "Kitty, that's wonderful! When can we tell everyone?"

"With a reaction like that, I guess I'd better forgive you," she replied. "After all, our children do need their father. I understand you wanting to share this news with all our friends, but I think we'd better wait until after the adoption. Maybe by then you'll be enough used to the idea of being married that you'll also fully accept being the father of three children. This baby will completely change our lives in ways that adopting a couple of older kids couldn't."

When we returned to my office, arm in arm, the kids looked worried, yet relieved, while Sarah seemed confused. If I was to become the father I should be, I knew I had to begin by taking responsibility for having led Sarah on.

"Sarah, I've already apologized to Kitty, but I owe you one as well. I didn't tell you the whole truth when I introduced Kitty. She's a lot more than the owner of the Long Branch. From the moment I first saw her more than 20 years ago I've spent each day caring for her more and more. Finally I was able to admit it to myself and we were married on June 3rd. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that we could get together again. Still, if Kitty has no objections, I'd like it if you could join us later this evening for supper."

"You're finally making sense, Cowboy," Kitty replied. "Sarah and I have a lot to talk about. We'll both see you later. We'll eat about 7."

Once Sarah left us, Kitty and I saw how anxious the kids were and knew we had to reassure them. Both of us started to talk at once. Finally, after several attempts, Kitty let me know I should be the one to start.

"Nat, before Sarah stopped by to visit, I was about to tell you something. It concerns both you and Abby. Back when we first met, your nana asked us to see to it that we find a good home for you where you could remain together. In early July, she asked us to provide that home and we agreed. How would you like to be Nat and Abby Dillon?"

While Matt took our copy of Clara's will from his office safe so he could read it to Nat and Abby and explain what it meant to them, I met Sarah at the Dodge House and led her toward my office in the Long Branch. I wanted to learn as much as I could about this woman from Matt's past and what he was like just before coming here. I already knew about his first months in this cow town we call home. For her part, I'm sure she wanted to know just who this woman was whom he'd chosen to spend his life with.

"Now that Matt has apologized to both of us, I should apologize too. I had no idea you'd married him, but I could see by the way you looked at him that you were more than just a friend who owns his favorite watering hole. Deep down I knew there was someone special in his life because when I asked him if he was married he told me that he hadn't gotten around to it. Instead, I gave into my emotions and blurted out everything about what he was, and, I have to admit, still is to me. I hope you can understand and forgive me, Kitty, if I may call you Kitty."

"Consider yourself forgiven, Sarah, and of course you can call me Kitty. I was angrier with him than I was with you. I completely understand your feelings, how can any woman fail to love that man once she gets to know him. Over the years, because it took so long for him to propose and I was so afraid someone would kill him, I tried to leave and forget how much he means to me many times. I even considered marrying another man, the one who gave us our ranch outside town as a wedding gift. Circumstances and Matt being so miserable about it made me say no to Will. It didn't help that Matt wouldn't make my decision for me. He's not that kind of man and never will be. It's one of the things I love about him."

"I was a girl, but he treated me like a woman," Sarah responded. "I think that was part of the reason I was so proud when he asked me to the dance. He never tried to make decisions for me and always respected the ones I made. I found he had to be absolutely certain he was doing what I really wanted, not just what he thought I wanted. Is he still like that? I don't mean shy. I never knew a man to be more confident and forceful. He just respected me completely."

"Yes, he's still like that. Although I was not much older than you were when you last saw Matt, I'd had much more experience so he always looked upon me as a woman. We'd both been orphaned and forced out on our own at a young age so it allowed us to be open with one another. Both of us are very private people, but we could always talk about what was really bothering us with each other. As the years passed, I grew to know him well enough that I could use that knowledge to my advantage. Still, it didn't stop us from arguing over getting married. He knew what I wanted, but I don't think he was ready to admit it was what he wanted too, but deep down he knew. That's why he'd become embarrassed and flustered whenever the subject came up in public. It meant I could get him to do the small things easily, but not the big ones, except for saving my life. I think that's why I'd get so angry with him when he missed a picnic or dance because of his work. That badge was his excuse for us not getting married so anytime he used it for the small things, I saw the reluctance to take our relationship to the next step, building a home together. He was too afraid of leaving a widow and orphans behind. He knew I was willing to take that risk, but he didn't want any children we had to grow up alone like both of us had. That's also why he wouldn't tell me to stop seeing Will. Will, for his part, was perceptive enough to notice how Matt felt. He even asked his permission, in a round about way, to pursue me."

"Back in San Antonio, Matt wouldn't have cared if I started seeing someone else. He liked me well enough, but I don't think he ever seriously courted me even though that's what I wanted him to do. I didn't feel I could argue with him over his coming here. I figured if I meant even half as much to him as he did to me, he'd send for me eventually. I knew his career had to come first, but never thought that it would prevent him from getting married when the right woman came along. I hoped it would be me, but I don't think I was strong enough for him. I think he saw me as still too much the girl, despite treating me as a woman. In fact, when we met again a few years ago, he showed me how much self-respect I'd lost by the way I was allowing those outlaws to treat me. He wouldn't stand for it."

"That's Matt. He probably knocked out a couple of them. There was a sergeant over at Fort Dodge that Matt treated the same way the first time they met. He felt the man had insulted me. He had, but I'd already told him off. To Matt, it was an affront that couldn't be tolerated without some sort of physical retaliation. Actually, Sergeant Holly and I became friends, although he never got it through his head that I wouldn't leave Matt for him. I did kiss him once though, just so Matt would get a bit worried about where things stood with us."

We traded stories back and forth for over an hour. We talked about ourselves; how we were alike and how we differed, and our experiences, especially our experiences with Matt. By the time we were ready to leave each other's company, we'd become friends.

"Kitty, I couldn't help but notice you have a certain glow about you. When's the baby due?"

"Around the beginning of March. Sarah, please don't talk about it tonight at supper. I only told Matt today and the kids don't know yet. We decided not to tell them, or anyone else, until after they're officially ours. If we have to go to court to keep them, we don't want to deal with any unnecessary complications."

Sarah, who planned to leave the next morning, returned from the Dodge House to join Doc and us that evening and left not long after we finished eating. Once she was gone, we could talk freely about the changes that were about to happen. They'd already begun because we were no longer Miss Kitty and Mr. Matt.

"It was neat how pa read out nana's will to us, Ma," Nat said excitedly. "I don't just mean the money that nana already put in the bank for us. It's the fact that she named you and pa as our guardians."

"I know you like the idea of us adopting you, but when did you decide to start calling us ma and pa?"

"Me and Nat talked about it when nana got real sick and we were just hoping that you'd keep us," Abby answered. "After you told us that we could become Dillons, if we wanted and pa read us nana's wishes, we just thought it right to call him pa and you ma, though we won't forget mama and papa."

"Abby, you and Nat realize that it's not official yet. We still have to wait 90 days until Judge Brooker signs off on the papers, " Matt told them. "A long-lost relative could turn up and claim they have more of a right to raise you since they're blood kin and all, you know, but we'll fight them in court."

"I don't reckon any will come in the next 90 days," Nat replied. "Besides, if we lose in court, Abby and I will run away from them and come back to you."

"Matt, what have you done to make sure we keep them? I want to be ready if we are challenged."

"Judge Brooker said I needed to send off telegrams to all the newspapers where there might possibly be any kin. I had Lionel do that this morning. He also said he'd ask the Attorney General to assign a judge for the hearing who specializes in family matters, if there is one. I'll be talking to him tomorrow when he gets back to town about what else we need to do."

"Just what do those wires say?" I asked Matt as we left Abby's room after tucking her in.

"I wrote "Post the following from today, August 24, for the next 90 days. 'Pursuant to provisions of Clara Baker's Last Will and Testament, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Dillon hereby notify any interested parties of their intention to adopt the Baker orphans Nathaniel David and Abigail Rachel as their own. Send all replies prior to November 14, 1887 to Ford County Clerk, Courthouse, Dodge City, Kansas.'" I signed it Matt Dillon, US Marshal."

"I have to believe no one will respond. Still I can't help but worry that they will. Good things almost never seem to go smoothly for us."

After leaving Nat in his room, we got ourselves ready for bed while we talked about the adoption and the new baby. By mid-November we'd officially be parents. Heck, we'd become parents already. It just takes a bit longer for the law to make it official.

In the morning the kids went off to do their chores and I headed for my office. I wanted to check over the mail for any new wanted posters before I headed for my 10 o clock meeting with Judge Brooker. We'd be talking about the kids and continuing with my reading law under him so I could retire to our ranch in a few years.

"Matt, since you indicate Nat and Abby want to remain with you, I've decided to represent you if it comes to a custody hearing. I'm free to do it since I won't be the presiding judge. If their grandparents do decide to challenge your adoption petition, we have one big thing in our favor. We have the written wishes of their custodial grandmother."

"Judge, do you really think it's necessary for me and Kitty to have a lawyer of your caliber? I thought it would be a good chance for me to get some practice with your help. After all, it's a hearing, not a trial."

"It would be a good chance, if the two of you weren't the petitioners. Also, from what Mrs. Baker indicated when she registered her will, they're very wealthy and used to getting their way."

Judge Brooker was right about the challenge as I found out from Nat and Abby just after school let out for the day, two weeks later. They seemed upset as they ran into my office.

"Pa, a man's been following us," they both announced as they came in the door. "He scares me," Abby added.

"Can you see the man from the window? You can stand to the side if you're afraid he'll notice you pointing him out."

"He's right there across the street, leaning against the wall. He tries to blend in, but anyone can see he doesn't belong here," Nat observed.

"Stay in here. I'll go find out what he wants."

I walked across the street toward the heavyset man, who was somewhat over six feet, but not as tall as me. He had a grim determination about him and was dressed in eastern clothes, so I could see why he stood out and scared the kids.

"Who are you mister and why are you following my kids around? You have about a minute to explain yourself before I run you out of town."

"There's no need to get yourself excited, Marshal. I have no intention of harming those kids. My employers wouldn't like it. The name's Dexter Coyle. I'm a Pinkerton hired by Mr. and Mrs. Clayborne to find out about you, your wife and how you are around their grandkids. I've been pretty thorough, I even checked out your farm outside town and the hired man you have living there. For the most part, you and your wife are highly respected in this town. It didn't take me long to find out that people around here don't cotton to casting doubts about your character. Now all I have left to do is watch the two kids to see how they're fairing living with you. Mrs. Clayborne will be arriving in ten days with her son Gilbert, who's coming on his father's business, and the family lawyer, Jasper Underwood."

"I don't like you Coyle. Send your telegram to the Claybornes and get out of Dodge. You're finished trying to get dirt on me and mine. There's a train heading east in an hour. I expect you to be on it or I'll put you on it myself. If you leave anything in the Dodge House, where I expect you're staying, I'll have Howie, the hotel's desk clerk, forward it to you in care of the Pinkerton's Philadelphia office."

"I know this is your town, Dillon, but you've no right to throw me out. I've broken no laws and caused no trouble. Your threats will be part of my report."

"When you make that report, be sure to mention why I threatened you. Those kids have been through enough and I'm going to make sure they feel secure. If throwing you out of town is what will do it, then I'll make sure you're on that train."

"All right, Dillon, you win. I'll send a telegram summarizing my findings and then write my full report while I'm on the train. I can hand deliver it to them when I get to Philadelphia so their lawyer has the ammunition he needs to win at the custody hearing. I hope you have a really good lawyer or you don't stand a chance. I've heard them call you and your wife pa and ma, but those kids aren't yours yet. You should be real worried."

"You can tell them maybe they should be the ones to worry. We have the best lawyer in Kansas. Now get moving."

He started down Front Street toward the telegraph office. I watched him until he was about 50 yards down the street and then turned on my heels toward my office. The kids raced from the window as I opened the door.

"Don't worry about him kids, he's leaving on the next train. You have kinfolk in Philadelphia, your mama's kin, who hired him to find out about us. I don't want to worry you, you know, but they do plan to challenge the adoption. As soon as I get Kitty we'll go talk to Judge Brooker about this."

Fifteen minutes later we were all in Judge Brooker's office. He didn't have to, but before I'd finished telling him about Coyle and the Claybornes arrival, he showed me why he's the best lawyer in Kansas.

"I anticipated they might do something like this. I've lined up as many character witnesses as I can, including the governor. I've also arranged for Judge Landry to come here for the hearing. He's a federal judge who spends most of his time around Topeka and specializes in civil matters, so you don't know him. More importantly, he doesn't know you. There's no way they can say he'll be prejudiced in his ruling and then try to move the hearing to Pennsylvania where their money will influence the outcome. Judge Landry is as dedicated to the fair application of the law as you or I, so he'll decide the case on its merits. Our best argument is they disowned their daughter because she didn't follow the path they laid out for her. Instead, she married a good man who cared more about justice in the courtroom than making money. He'll take that into account and also the fact that they showed no interest in their grandchildren until now."

"Is that all we'll need or should we be looking for more ammunition?"

"I think we'll have enough with what we already have, especially since Clara Baker named the two of you specifically in her will as her preferred choice for their guardians. Judge Landry will give that a lot of weight. He'll also listen to what Nat and Abby have to say. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I'm saying we have a good chance of winning, despite Jasper Underwood. He's one of the best lawyers in the country, not just Philadelphia."


	9. Chapter 8 Unknown Relatives Arrive

**Chapter 8 – Previously Unknown Relatives Arrive**

I never thought I'd be worrying about whether or not I'd be able to keep my kids. Heck, I never thought I'd live long enough to have any kids, but here I was sitting in my office getting very little done and thinking about Kitty and our kids, the two whose adoption we hoped to finalize and the one she's carrying. I found myself wondering whether Judge Brooker would like it if Kitty and I met the Claybornes tonight to try to work things out with them before tomorrow's hearing with Judge Landry. That is, if I could find a way to set it up. There's no way we're going to lose those kids now, not when we've a head start on the family Kitty always wanted.

Fact is, Kitty and I both already think of Nat and Abby as ours and I believe they feel they belong with us. They just kind of grew on us and once we took them into our home, there was no turning back. It was hard for them at first, but the kids are making friends in Dodge and getting used to living upstairs at the Long Branch. I'd hate to see them have to leave us now. Even though some of the kids at the school taunt them for being orphans, claiming Kitty and I only keep them with us because my job requires me to find them a home or send them to the county orphanage if I don't. They tell them we'll send them there if I don't find anyone willing to take them soon. I might even kick them out sooner if they prove to be too inconvenient. Giving them my name probably won't end all the teasing, but being Dillons, along with having friends to stand by them, will make it easier to ignore.

Lester Pruitt was Nat's first and now best friend. Nat reckons it's because Lester lost his first mother, too. Then Sarah, Lester's teacher before she married his father Carl, gave birth to Isaac, suddenly giving him a new brother and creating a whole new family. Abby meanwhile has become close friends with Lucy, the daughter of Millie Pendergast, the widow who owns the ladies' hat shop. Because Kitty's always buying new hats, she and Millie have become friends during the year that passed since they moved here from Abilene.

"Marshal Dillon, I don't mean to disturb you, but I need to talk to you about your ward, Nathaniel," the school principal stated as he stepped inside. "I'm glad you're alone since this is a private matter. He and Lester Pruitt left school right after lunch break and didn't return. I'm sure that's not something you approve of."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Deckory, I reckon I was deep in thought. What's that you just said - Nat and Lester snuck out of school this afternoon? My mind's been on the murder of a stranger in the alley near the train station," I lied. "I've no idea who he is or where he came from, and so far, there are no witnesses. Since the shooting occurred just about the time Nat and Abby's grandmother and uncle arrived, they might have seen something. The boys probably left school to see them get off the train, you know. Right now I reckon they're hiding in the Dodge House spying on the Claybornes. You're quite right about me not approving, although almost all boys do it from time to time. Still, I wonder how hard it was for Nat to convince Lester to leave with him. Lester's always liked school. You know it was his mother that you replaced. I'll talk to Nat about it as soon as I see him."

"Thank you, Marshal," he said, and then turned toward the door. "Hello, Dr. O'Brien. I'll be leaving now. I'm sure the two of you have official business you want to talk about without the school teacher overhearing."

As soon as Henry Deckory left, Newly began talking about his reason for stopping by. It sounded like he might have a solution to one of my problems.

"I happened to be in town to consult with Doc about a patient and met up with a friend of mine from engineering school, Gil Clayborne. He told me he has business with Bear and so had accompanied his mother and the family lawyer. I invited them all to supper at our place, since Bear and Albert were coming anyway. Paula and I were wondering if you, Kitty and the kids could make it too. Gil and his mother agreed to come, but I made it clear their lawyer is on his own because the invitation is just to family, a colleague, and close neighbors. Gil usually conducts his father's business on friendly terms and then has Mr. Underwood finalize the contract."

"I don't know if Judge Brooker or Judge Landry will think it's ok, but I've been sitting here thinking about getting together with the Claybornes to try to work something out. I just didn't know if we could manage it without Underwood poking his nose into it. When should we be there?"

"We'll expect you around 7. Hello, Nat," Newly greeted my son as he left, "Your family will be joining ours for supper tonight."

"Where have you been son?" I asked as the door closed on Newly. "You and I need to talk about skipping out on school even though I'm pretty sure of the reason."

"I've got to talk to you too, Pa. I'm scared."

"Scared, whatever for? What do you think I'll do to you for skipping out on school for an afternoon?"

"Oh, I'm not scared about that, though I expect you'll punish me for it. I'm scared about what your deputy, Lionel, was asking everyone who came in on the train, including the ones who are trying to take Abby and me from you and ma. Pa, Lester and me are the witnesses you're looking for. The scary thing is the man who gunned that man down saw us. He turned around before we had a chance to hide, but we ran away as fast as we could. Then when he was gone, I went to the Dodge House and Lester headed for home. I came here as soon as our so-called kin went upstairs to their rooms to stay after Doc Newly left them."

"I want you to keep it between us that you and Lester are the witnesses. Don't tell your sister or your ma. Abby's young enough that she might not keep quiet about it and Kitty will only worry. I'd like to spare her that if I can. Just tell me what the killer looks like. I'll tell Festus and Lionel to be on the lookout for him while we're at the O'Briens. Just remember son to do exactly what I say so I can keep you safe."

"I promise Pa. Now that I've told you I'm not as scared, at least about seeing a murder, but I'm still scared about tomorrow in court."

I reassured Nat about the custody hearing, although I wasn't as sure about the outcome as I led him to believe. For a ten-year-old boy, he was taking things pretty well. He was describing the killer when Lionel and Festus walked in.

"Matthew, we talked to near everbody in town, but nary a one saw anythin'. We could've been a talkin' to the killer, like as not."

"Thanks, Festus. Sorry about making you do all that work for nothing. You missed talking to the two witnesses, don't you know, because one of them came to see me while the other went home as if nothing had happened. I'm keeping their identities secret to protect them. Keep an eye out for a man dressed as a drummer. He's a couple of inches below six feet with light, unruly hair that falls out from under his hat, which is dark brown like the brown in his checkered suit. My witnesses couldn't tell if he had a mustache because of the shadows in the alley and his hat. They spotted him just as he shot our victim and watched as he emptied the man's pockets and took his sample case. When he started to leave the alley is when they got a good look at him. However, they think he might have seen them too. That's why I'm keeping them under wraps. If you see the man find out where he's staying, but don't try to arrest him. Just let me know what you've found out after we get back from the O'Briens tonight. We'll plan our strategy from there. Of course, we do have to face the possibility that he slipped out of town while you were looking for witnesses."

"We'll do 'er, Matthew," Festus replied for both of them. "Are Newly and Miss Paula havin' some sort of shindig? If they are, I wonder why they didn't invite me and Doc?"

"Actually, Doc's invited, but it isn't a party. Newly wants to continue comparing notes with Doc over a patient and asked us to come because it seems Newly knows Gil Clayborne from back east and learned he has business with Bear. Since the Claybornes are going out to his place without their lawyer, he thought it would give Kitty and me a chance to work something out and maybe avoid tomorrow's custody hearing. I'll leave you two to your work. Nat and I have to get home before Kitty starts cooking."

I was the first to get to the O'Brien place, seein' as how I live the closest. Doc Newly allowed as I could help greet folks as they came, especially his city friend and his ma. Bear came next, but he don't need to be welcomed. A man tends to come and go at will to his daughter's home. We three was jawin' when the city folk drove up in a rented buggy. The woman was maybe five years younger than Doc and about five and a half feet tall, with her gray hair done up real fancy, even fancier than Miss Kitty does hers. O course, I didn't really see her hair or her dress until we was all inside. They was hidden by her hat and cloak. Both were a pale blue color. The man was Doc Newly's age and was dressed in what I hear is the latest finery for men back east. He had brown hair that was leanin' toward red under his hat and stood just a few inches over six feet, about the same height as my pa. Doc Newly introduced us while Wade took the buggy into the barn.

"Gil, Mrs. Clayborne, let me introduce you to these two men I've been chatting with. The older one is my father-in-law, John Sanderson, but everyone in these parts calls him Bear. Whatever agreement you come to, Gil, you can be sure that Bear will get his fair share and perhaps more. He's a shrewd businessman. The young man lives just over the hill. He's our nearest neighbors' foreman, Albert Goode. Although they'll be here tonight, Albert often eats with us because business keeps them in town and their new house isn't built yet, so he's alone. Albert's more than just a foreman. His father's a close friend of my neighbor and gave young Albert a chance to stretch his wings by running the ranch. Back home he has an older brother who does much of what he's doing here."

"Young man, Albert is it?" Mrs. Clayborne said to me, " I hope you won't take this amiss, but until Dr. O'Brien explained I was wondering why you were included in this gathering. You don't seen to have the education and would probably get along much better with my maid, who I left at the hotel than Mr. Underwood, our attorney, will. I'm learning that society's a lot looser here than in Philadelphia."

"That's all right ma'am, our ways out here on the prairie take some gettin' used to. We all have to rely on each other so most folks just spend time together when they're neighbors, hired hand or not."

I already didn't like this woman. I sure hoped Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty didn't lose the kids to her, blood kin or not. Nat and Abby deserve better. I was inwardly fumin' when Mr. Clayborne gave me a reassuring wink. He's got to put up with her airs much more than I do. Bear knew how I was feelin' as did Doc Newly, so the four of us went back outside and left Mrs. Clayborne to chat with Miss Paula about women's things until Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty came with the kids.

We didn't have long to wait. About five minutes later, they drove up in a surrey with Doc. Doc was in the back seat with Nat in the middle and Abby on the other side. I would have thought it would be Abby, what with her being the youngest and a girl, but he didn't seem to mind. Doc Newly waited until we were all in the kitchen before finishing the introductions. He started with the kids.

"Nat, Abby, I'd like you to meet your grandmother and uncle Gil. Gil, Mrs. Clayborne, the gray-haired man is Dr. Galen Adams and the remaining two arrivals are my good friends and near neighbors, Matt and Kitty Dillon. They're the people you want to take Nat and Abby away from. Once you agreed to come here without your lawyer, I invited them so maybe you could work something out before court tomorrow."

I noticed Mrs. Clayborne barely let on Mr. Dillon tipped his hat to her before takin' it off and layin' it on the side table and gave Miss Kitty only the briefest nod, but Mr. Clayborne shook their hands warmly and hugged the kids. I didn't hold out much hope for Doc Newly's plan. Fact is, I didn't hold out much hope of us gettin' through supper without someone stormin' back to town. Bear tried to ease things up a bit by jokin' about how easterners just had too many rules for how to act with other folks, but allowed as he and Mr. Clayborne would get down to talkin' serious business the way we do it out here after the Dillons left. All his remark did was make Mrs. Clayborne give him a cold stare, but Miss Paula callin' for everyone to sit down to eat is what finally eased things up a bit.

Doc Newly had added on to the table so there was enough room for everyone and Miss Paula led us to the seats she'd chosen. Doc Newly sat at the end of the table farthest from the stove with Miss Paula at the other end. Mr. Clayborne was to his left and Doc to his right. Mrs. Clayborne sat next to Doc and across from Bear. I was on the other side of her and Nat was next to his sister Abby, across from Mr. Dillon. Miss Kitty was between Mr. Dillon and Miss Paula. While we ate everyone talked to those closest to them. The real talk began as we finished off the apple pie and cream.

"Gilbert, I feel certain that you and Mr. Sanderson have already begun finding what will be of benefit to your father's and therefore your interests. Now it is my turn to pursue what is of interest to the family, although I find it hard to negotiate with hirelings present at the same table. Marshal Dillon, will you please send your man away. I am sure he has duties to perform on your property."

"Mrs. Clayborne, I have no intention of sending anyone at this table away. I can't tell anyone our hosts invited to leave, nor would I care to unless I wanted to lose them and everyone else here, you and your son excepted, as friends, you know. Doc is as close a friend as I've got. He stood in for Kitty's father at our wedding and Albert's father Chester was my best man. Yes, before you ask, he worked for me at one time, but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends. You can feel absolutely free to say whatever you want about working something out regarding Nat and Abby in front of them. I also won't send the kids away. Everything we say concerns them directly."

"That attitude is one reason why you are an entirely unsatisfactory person to raise my grandchildren. Mrs. Dillon, I don't wish to cast aspersions on your choice in a husband, but I assume he was the best available in this backwater community. I can tell by the way you dress and carry yourself that you weren't brought up in a rough, rural setting. Where is it that your people hail from?"

"I was born and raised in New Orleans and I admit that when I first came to Dodge City I thought it was the ugliest place I'd ever seen. I was ready to leave as soon as possible until Matt walked into the café where I was eating my breakfast to have his. I felt any place that could make a man like him want to live here had to have something to recommend it. I found out I was right. Dodge includes some of the finest people I've ever met among its citizens. Those seated around this table are a fine example."

"You should have remained in New Orleans and not lowered yourself by running a tavern. By doing that, you only give me more proof that you are unsuitable for raising children who will one day take their place in society. In fact, because you lowered your standards and remained here instead of Marshal Dillon marrying some woman bred to the lower classes, you are even less worthy to be their adoptive mother than that imaginary low-class woman."

I could tell that both Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty were angry and about to say somethin' agin the insults from Mrs. Clayborne, when Mr. Clayborne spoke up. I was beginnin' to like him.

"Mother, I think you owe both the Dillons an apology. They're trying to come to some sort of an understanding with you and all you can do is insult them in front of their friends. We're guests in this house, which happens to be the home of my friend, and in this town. I for one would like to hear what Mr. Dillon thinks would be a fair compromise. It's what's done in business all the time. I wouldn't want to do business with Mr. Sanderson here if he were someone who would accept everything I wanted without negotiating some benefits for himself or be the one to go down without a fight either. The best means to growth of capital is by coming up with a plan that serves both parties. A lopsided agreement only breeds a loss of reputation for business acumen."

"Thanks, Clayborne. You know, after that speech I reckon I can call you Gil instead of Mr. Clayborne if you agree. I do have a plan I'd like to lay before your mother. I think it's a fair compromise, one with the children's best interests in mind."

"I will listen to what you have to say, Marshal Dillon," Mrs. Clayborne answered, "although I feel we were invited under false pretenses so that you could present your own case without my lawyer here to counter your own legal prowess. Even if I find some merit in what you say, I won't agree to anything until I confer with Mr. Underwood."

"Perhaps I might soften your resolve after you hear me out. Nat and Abby have lost a lot in the past few months. Right now more than anything they need some stability in their lives, not to go off with someone they just met to a part of the country where they've never been. However, you are their blood kin, so I think they should continue to have contact with you if you agree to drop your challenge to our adopting them. They could travel east with us if I need to be in Washington or take a trip with Kitty and spend some time with you in Philadelphia. Between visits I expect they would write to you."

"I see what you have in mind. You keep control of the money left to them and then expect me to pay for their hotel and travel expenses. You also would want me to pay for clothes they could wear in society and send them to you as gifts. I find that unacceptable."

"You're the one who's only thinking of the children's money," Miss Kitty responded angrily. "We're perfectly capable of providing them with any clothes they might need and any other expenses they might incur. The facts are you had nothing to do with them until their parents and grandmother died and left a trust fund for them. We, on the other hand, first took the kids into our home when Nat injured his ankle and was told to stay off it for the best part of a week. We felt it would be easier for Clara, who was already losing her strength, and she agreed. We'd already begun to grow fond of them and having them live with us only increased those feelings. That's why we agreed to adopt them when Clara asked. Money wasn't involved. Since they've been with us, their money has remained in the Dodge City bank where Clara deposited it. We intend to provide for them without making use of it. Meanwhile, we'll invest their money so that it grows and they have enough to continue with school beyond what our backwater town, as you call it, can provide or to start out on their own."

"What do you mean, if they continue with school beyond what your backward local school can provide? That goes without saying. Also, they need to be properly groomed so they might assume their place in society as adults. Such things cannot be left up to children or family expectations will fall by the wayside. That definitely cannot be achieved in this pitiful place. Your childhood in New Orleans should have taught you that, but then you most probably weren't a part of society in that illustrious city."

"As a matter of fact, I was raised to take my place in New Orleans society, but circumstances caused me to believe that wasn't what I desired. Matt and I don't believe children should have their lives controlled by their parents once they grow up. All a parent can and should do is teach them how to be responsible, caring people. Somehow your daughter managed to do that and you disowned her for it. I for one, admire her for getting away from the life you had planned for her to lead a far more productive one of her own."

"Susan was a big disappointment to me when she chose to ignore my wishes and left home to wind up married to a man who didn't know what to do with his education and skills. I plan to correct that mistake with Nathaniel and Abigail. That you and your husband don't see that is another reason why you are totally unsuited to raising them. The very idea of children planning their own lives. Nathaniel after finishing at university will join the family business and Abigail will marry a suitable young man who will provide her with all she needs. Only I and their grandfather can ensure that happens."

"Just where is the senior Mr. Clayborne?" Mr. Dillon asked. "I would have thought that he would come out here with you to meet his grandchildren. He could have taken care of his own business negotiations with you. Although I'm sure Newly would have been disappointed to not have a chance to visit with an old friend."

"If you must be so uncouth as to question Mr. Clayborne's absence, I suppose I can ignore my own good manners enough to tell you that he leaves all domestic matters to me. That includes securing our grandchildren and seeing to their upbringing. If I can no longer do it, the task will fall to Gilbert's wife, Adele, under his direction. Quentin, had other business interests to pursue, and it would not have been proper for me to travel alone, except for my maid, with Mr. Underwood. Business pursuits with someone who turned out to be his school friend's father-in-law provided an ample opportunity to also uphold the proprieties. I must say however, that I was surprised to learn Mr. O'Brien is a physician and not an engineer. For that matter, I don't comprehend why he and Mrs. O'Brien choose to live here instead of in Philadelphia where he could provide her with a proper staff."

Young Nat was squirmin' in his chair next to me, tryin' to hold his tongue. His sister Abby had no such problem. She simply spoke her mind before Doc Newly had a chance to answer Mrs. Clayborne.

"I think ma and pa are right. I know you say you're our grandma and that your husband's our grandpa, but we sure never heard from or saw anything of you until now. Why would we want to go with you to live with you and someone who doesn't care enough to meet us?"

"Abby, you may be saying what we're all thinking, but it's not polite," Miss Kitty reminded her. "You were brought up to respect your elders even when what they say is hurtful."

"You should listen to ma Abs," Nat said when he finally spoke up. "I think ma and pa have been saying what we feel all evening about suddenly having a grandma, grandpa and uncle. We really don't need to add anything, although Mrs. Clayborne, or should I say, grandmother, has been doing nothing but insulting ma and pa all evening. She has to be pretending that we didn't notice, but we all did, even Mr. Clayborne, uh, Uncle Gil."

"Young man, you and your sister obviously have not been taught by either your parents or your current caretakers not to speak unless spoken to, although you did mildly reprimand your sister," Mrs. Clayborne replied. "That is a most unseemly way for children to behave, but again, they did permit you to sit at the table with the adults. I've also noticed that you refer to your caretakers as ma and pa. It is a most common way to refer to one's parents and is also improper because they are not your mother and father. That will be determined by a court of law. When Mr. Underwood wins our case for us, beginning with the advantage of a blood relationship, you will have nothing further to do with these people."

While speakin' Mrs. Clayborne noticed that Mr. Clayborne and Bear had left the room. She turned to Miss Paula, who had started to clean up after the meal with Miss Kitty's help, to ask about the privy before anyone else at the table could answer her back. When she came back inside, Bear and Mr. Clayborne was finished with whatever they'd been talkin' about.

"Gilbert, if you are through with whatever you and Mr. Sanderson had to determine, would you please escort me back to our hotel, such as it is. As for the Dillons, I expect we will be seeing them at what passes for a courthouse tomorrow morning."


	10. Chapter 9 Custody Hearing

**Chapter 9 – Custody Hearing and Other Troubles**

The next mornin' we sure did all see her where she said we would. I came into town wearin' my best suit, the one pa bought me for the weddin'. I was to be one of what they call a character witness for Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty. Mr. Dillon explained to me that what I had to say was like at a trial where I was tellin' the judge and jury that it wasn't in the nature of the folks on trial to do what they did. Only in this case there was no jury and no chance of prison, only disappointment. I was to tell the judge what I knew to be true about what was in his and Miss Kitty's nature to do and if the judge agreed our side was the best, Nat and Abby Baker would stay here and become Nat and Abby Dillon.

As soon as everyone was seated after he came in the courtroom and sat down, Judge Landry explained to us how everythin' would proceed in what he called a formal hearing to determine the custody issue of two minor children, now orphaned. He went on with more legal words to say that Judge Brooker, actin' for Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty would have a chance to call everyone in support of them first. Then it would be the Clayborne's turn since they were the blood kin. Each witness would swear on the Bible to tell the truth and each lawyer would let the witnesses on their side tell what they had to say, but the other lawyer could also ask them questions about what they said and the judge could ask additional questions. He said finally Nat and Abby would come to the witness chair, but only the judge would ask anythin' of them.

I was the first to talk after Judge Brooker had his say about the circumstances leadin' up to Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty havin' Nat and Abby in their home. He asked me if what I'd seen of their character was the same as what my pa had told me about them. Then Mr. Underwood tried to get me to say I couldn't really say that because I'd only worked for them a short time and spent most of my time alone on their ranch, but I stuck to what I believed. After me, a good many of the leadin' citizens of Dodge and nearby farmers were called, such as Carl Pruitt. Since his son Lester and Nat are good friends, Judge Brooker asked him about Nat and his boy. The last two to state their piece were Doc Newly and Doc. Doc Newly, like Ma Smalley and the Reverend and Mrs. English said just what you'd expect that Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty are upstandin' citizens who care about the community and especially those closest to them.

"For the record, please state your name, occupation and your relationship to Marshal and Mrs. Dillon," Judge Brooker said as soon as Doc swore upon the Bible. "Then, please proceed with your observations of their fitness to be the parents of the two children in question."

"Dr. Galen Adams and I'm the town doctor. I've known Matt and Kitty, Marshal and Mrs. Dillon, since they each first came to Dodge City. Not only have they been my patients for over 20 years, they've become my local family. That's why I gladly accepted the role of father of the bride at their wedding. In my opinion, those two children could have no finer parents. I don't think you need look any further for proof than how happy Nat and Abby are with Matt and Kitty despite all that they've lost in the last few months."

"Well, Doctor, I'm afraid more substantial proof than that is needed to show that they would be superior caregivers to these two orphans than their actual blood relations," Mr. Underwood remarked. "Now what specifics can you provide that would shed light on this matter? Of course, everyone in this courtroom realizes that Dr. Adams, being a bachelor, has never raised any children of his own."

"I can give you as many specifics as you want, Mr. Underwood. I'll begin with Charity Gill. Matt, Mr. Dillon, encountered her about 15 years ago when she was ten, the same age as Nat Baker, by the way. She was in shock after her stepfather was killed when their home burnt to the ground while she was playing by the river. Her mother had died three years earlier. Matt knew exactly what to say to her so that she would agree to come to town with him and Chester Goode so he could have me check her over and try to find a proper home for her. As it happened, almost all the women were in Wichita, so Charity wound up in Matt's care for a couple of days. He asked Kitty, Mrs. Dillon, if she would take her in, but Dodge was a rougher place back then and so was the Long Branch. Kitty made sure the girl had some refreshment, milk and cookies, but refused to take her in because back then she was still a single woman and pointed out that at the time the saloon was too rough a place for a little girl. Matt finally tried a widow with a big house and grown children, but when Charity refused to stay with her, he saw to it that he took care of her. He gave her the bed in his office, tucked her in for the night and slept in the chair behind his desk so he could be there if she needed him. During the day, he kept her with him as he made his rounds around town until her shock wore off. It was then that she told him about her aunt who lived on a farm ten miles farther from Dodge than the farm where she had lived. Matt's last act for her was to take her to that aunt."

"A very touching story, Doctor. However, I can't help noting that Mr. Dillon delivered her to her blood relative as soon as he learned that such a relative existed. He didn't try to keep her, like he is with the two children in question. All that you have shown the court is that he takes his responsibilities as marshal seriously and performs them well. That has never been in dispute. What more can you tell us?"

"He brought Charity to her aunt because that was in her best interests, but she looked at him as a father figure who helped her through a difficult time. Matt and Kitty were a couple at the time, but not a married couple. They couldn't provide a home for her like they can and have given to Nat and Abby now. They're trying to keep the Baker children and adopt them because that's what those two children need more than they need strangers who will take them to a strange place. There was the case of the orphaned newborn triplets that also shows how well they deal with even very young children."

"Doctor, the relevance of such an anecdote is questionable. Does the court agree?"

"Actually, Mr. Underwood, the court would like to hear about the Dillons and these infants. It will illustrate their ability to feel compassion for even the tiniest child and provide them with the care they need. Please proceed, Doctor."

"A young woman arrived in town on the stage ready to give birth. The result was triplets, but the strain ended the mother's life. Matt performed his duty by seeking the nearest relative of these newborns. However, when he found out that their father was a robber who had been killed attempting just one more robbery, he worked tirelessly to find a home for all three of them. He agreed with me that they should be raised together as brothers and even put his job in jeopardy when he backed me in this very court when I insisted to the judge that they not be placed in the state orphanage and adopted out separately. As to Kitty, she worked with me to the detriment of her own business interests to help with the babies. I was the one who gave her some respite by asking Mrs. Roniger to help. Mr. and Mrs. Roniger adopted the three boys as their own, although they already had ten children."

"Doctor, do you have anything more to add about Mrs. Dillon's fitness to be a mother?" the judge asked. "So far you've talked mostly about Mr. Dillon and only touched on Mrs. Dillon. Do you have an anecdote about her and a child?"

"Yes, I do judge. This was a couple of years ago. Matt found a girl and her baby in a cave where he'd taken shelter from the rain. She'd run away from the home for unwed mothers where her parents had sent her. Matt was able to convince the girl's parents to take her back, but they refused to take the infant. Matt handed that infant to Kitty as soon as he returned to town. Kitty took it upon herself to see to the needs of that baby girl, starting with giving her the name Mary. She bought a cradle, a carriage and anything else she might need and was even willing to sell the Long Branch so she could provide a proper home for that little girl. However, a farmwoman, the recently widowed Maylee Baines, also wanted to adopt the little girl. Mrs. Baines had just lost a child, in addition to her husband, and had everything prepared for her. Kitty looked at her life and saw that a farm was a better place to raise a little girl than even a small house on the edge of town. She therefore had Matt drive her there with the baby, but remained close to the little girl because she had nurtured her during that first month. Mary was the flower girl at the Dillons' wedding."

By the time Doc finished talkin' Judge Landry told everyone we'd take a break for a couple of hours for dinner. I was sure hungry, but Mr. Underwood obviously wasn't finished with what he wanted to say that mornin'.

"Your honor, since the purpose of this hearing is to determine whether or not Marshal and Mrs. Dillon should have custody rather than my clients, the children's blood relations, I don't believe they should be allowed to be with them during the break in the proceedings. I ask for a ruling on this request."

"You make a valid point," Judge Landry replied. "The children will have their dinner with Mrs. Smalley in whose boardinghouse they previously resided with their paternal grandmother but under the watchful eye of Deputy Walker in his capacity as an officer of this court. Mrs. Smalley, I remind you that you must return the children to this courtroom in time for the resumption of these proceedings and that you may not allow them any contact with either Marshal or Mrs. Dillon. Mr. Walker, during this period you are an officer of this court rather than Mr. Dillon's deputy."

While Miss Kitty didn't like bein' kept apart from the younguns' while we ate, I could tell that Mr. Dillon wasn't just unhappy that Judge Landry had sent the kids off with Ma Smalley. He seemed real worried about it, though I don't know why them bein' with Ma would make him feel that way. When we came back to the courtroom and saw Ma with both kids, if I didn't know better, I would have thought he breathed a bit easier just at the sight of them. I reckon that, like my pa, I can admire, but never completely understand him. Mr. Dillon was the first to have his say after everyone got back.

"Marshal, what made you decide you want these two children to carry your name?" Judge Brooker asked him. "Until a few months ago you were content to have a few close friends and one woman in your life. In other words, what caused the change?"

"While we were in St. Louis in June Kitty asked me if I would be willing to adopt a child if the chance came to us. I told her I would have to think about it and I did. Then Nat and Abby came into our lives on the stage home. Suddenly Kitty's what if became real and I thought hard about it. As we spent more time together, I began to feel like their daddy and so when Clara, their grandma, asked if we would adopt them I answered yes without hesitation. Now I feel as if they're my kids like they've been with us since birth. I've taken full responsibility for guiding them as they grow into adults. All I want is for them to have two parents in their lives for longer than I did. They became orphans suddenly, just like I did, only I was older and could strike out on my own, although it wasn't easy for me."

"Marshal," Mr. Underwood began, "that's all very sentimental and would surely win over a jury if there were one. However, you can't tell me that the children's inheritance had nothing to do with your unhesitating agreement to adopt them. Your salary and your holdings, for all the years of service you put into this community, even putting off marriage, are miniscule. Their trust fund gives you a lot more to work with to keep your wife in clothes and jewelry than you could otherwise afford."

"You can think what you like, Mr. Underwood, but that money belongs to Nat and Abby, not Kitty and me. Even if the Long Branch and my salary didn't provide a way more than adequate income, we wouldn't touch the children's trust. It's to be used for their education after they finish school here in Dodge, if that's what they want, or, if not, to give them a start in life once they leave school. I'd no more use it to buy gifts for Kitty than she would to buy things for me. What we will do, Kitty and me, is invest it so that it grows and can be of real use to Nat and Abby."

The questions and answers went on like that until even Judge Landry was sure he'd learned everythin' he could about how Mr. Dillon would provide for and raise the two younguns. Next it was Miss Kitty's turn. After her, the Claybornes would be given a chance to tell their side of things.

"Doc told you about me with the triplets and Mary. Both he and Matt knew I wanted a family. That's why I came close to accepting a marriage proposal from another man. It's also why I asked Matt about adopting during our honeymoon. Matt told you about how he knew I needed to be a mother and why I would make a good one, but let me tell you about how I think he is as a father. Doc's tale about Matt with Charity shows how Matt can recognize just what a child needs to hear when she's troubled. Doc could talk about how I helped him with the triplets, but he wasn't there when I watched Matt hold one of those tiny infants in the crook of his arm. His look was so gentle and loving that I knew watching him that he'd be a terrific father and he's proven to be just that with Abby and Nat."

"Mrs. Dillon," Underwood began, "You say that your husband has been a terrific father with these two children, yet he has not seen fit to place them above his own convenience. He testified that you will remain living where you are until he retires from his current position within the community. I for one don't find his reasoning that he must be in town in case he is needed during an emergency anything more than a rationalization. He could maintain a room in town for when he is on duty and let his deputies handle whatever arises when he is not. It would be the same as if his duties called him out of town."

"I strenuously object to Mr. Underwood's attempt to undermine Mr. Dillon's testimony, your honor, while Mrs. Dillon is the witness," Judge Brooker said, interruptin' Mr. Underwood. "I submit the time for Mr. Underwood to cross examine Mr. Dillon was while Mr. Dillon was the witness."

"Objection sustained," Judge Landry replied. Mr. Underwood, if you have no questions for this witness I will instruct her to leave the witness chair."

"I beg the court's pardon. Perhaps I am taking too long setting the preliminaries for my questions for this witness," Mr. Underwood answered. "Mrs. Dillon, I believe your husband testified that you own property outside of town and other witnesses have stated that you have on more than one occasion in their presence advanced the opinion that a saloon is not a proper place to raise children. That is true, is it not?"

"Yes, I have made those statements, but that was when I was a single woman and before we had a stairway built to allow direct access to our living quarters. Our apartment above the Long Branch is a much more suitable home for the children than the rough cabin that sits on our land outside of town. At the ranch the children would have to share a bedroom while they each have their own room here. The new house we have planned will be ready for us to occupy about the time Matt retires. When it's built they will have their own bedrooms and Matt and I will have one for us. We will even have spare bedrooms for guests. Until then, our current living arrangements are preferable and they allow Matt to be available as much as possible to perform his sworn duty to this town and state."

"Mr. Underwood, it is the opinion of this court that you have exhausted that line of questioning. Both Mr. and Mrs. Dillon have given as much detail as would satisfy any reasonable person in regard to the living arrangements they have provided for these two children," Judge Landry stated. "Unless you have some other chain of reasoning to explore that will further elucidate the Dillons fitness to be the parents of these children that I haven't thought of, I will excuse the witness so you can call the first of your witnesses to the stand."

Mr. Underwood got all fidgety after that, but Miss Kitty was allowed to take her seat next to Mr. Dillon. He then asked that Mr. Clayborne come up front and be questioned. Once he stated that he was only here to represent his parents' interests as blood relatives and stipulate his willingness to take over custody when and if that became necessary as their only other blood relative, Mrs. Clayborne came forward to say her piece. It was goin' on 2:30 by the time she did.

"Mrs. Clayborne," Judge Brooker began, "You have stated that Mr. Clayborne didn't accompany you here to Dodge City because he lets you handle all domestic situations, but I find it hard to believe that he considers gaining custody of his grandchildren equivalent to hiring a new maid. Does he plan to have anything to do with his own grandchildren at all? Even if he does, how will he fit them into his busy schedule?"

"No, my husband does not believe that raising his grandchildren is equal to the hiring of a new maid. He will certainly be more involved than simply approving my choice and the expenditure. He will see to it that their trust fund is better invested than the Dillons could ever expect to do from western Kansas. He won't let it just sit in the bank like they will probably do, but will both invest and spend it to meet the children's needs from the day they come to us. He will also set their educational priorities and arrange for the payment of any fees incurred and later, introduce Nathaniel to his proper role within the business community just as I will make sure that Abigail is ready to assume her expected position in society. In other words, Mr. Brooker, they will have all the advantages that my husband and I can provide, starting with the finest schools."

"You state that they will have all the advantages, including the finest schools, but you haven't responded to how they will fit into your household. If Judge Landry should award custody to you, what changes will you make to your home in Philadelphia to make two young children feel comfortable?"

"Oh, they will have no need to feel comfortable in our home, as you quaintly put it, as young children. They will remain in boarding school until such time as they have absorbed all the training necessary to overcome their rural upbringing. I should think it would be about the time Nathaniel is ready to assume a position in the firm, sometime after he has begun his studies at university, and Abigail is ready to come out into society and attract a young man of equivalent social status. There is an excellent school in Connecticut for him, or so Mr. Clayborne tells me, and an equally fine school for her in Baltimore. Their funds, suitably invested should be enough to cover the costs of them remaining at these schools all year round until they reach the time in their lives I have already disclosed."

I could see Nat and Abby get all fidgety in their chairs when their grandma said this. Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty didn't look too happy either. I thought maybe court would be over for the day, but Judge Landry wanted to continue so just his rulin' would be left. He didn't think it would be fair to ask the kids to wait overnight to have their say unless they were too tired. Both kids said they was willin' to talk now rather than wait. Abby went first.

"You've heard the grownups who came to sit in this chair start by telling us their full name and where they live," Judge Landry said in a soothing voice. "I'm sure you can do that, but I would also like you to tell me your age, where you used to live and that you understand the difference between the truth and make believe. You may begin as soon as you place you right hand on the Bible and swear to tell the truth just like the grownups."

"My name is Abigail Rachel Baker and I live above the Long Branch Saloon on Front Street in Dodge City and I'm seven years old. Before that I lived in a house in St. Jo. Mr. Judge, I don't know why you would think I wouldn't know the difference between the truth and make believe. I'm not a little kid anymore. I go to school. The truth is what actually happens in your life, including how you feel about it. Make believe is what's in the books my brother reads. It's what you'd like to happen in your life, but it never can. Nat learned that his books weren't real when pa, he was just Mr. Dillon then, told him the only truth in them was his name and where he worked as a marshal."

"I have no doubt you understand what it means to tell the truth, so I'll begin with asking you about what you call Mr. Dillon. Just now you called him, pa, but said when you first met him he was Mr. Dillon. How did you come to call him pa, Abigail, or do you prefer Abby?"

"It's Abby, Mr. Judge. We called pa Mr. Dillon when we first met him on the stagecoach when we were coming here to live with nana. By the time we got here, he was Mr. Matt and ma was Miss Kitty. We started calling them pa and ma after the other judge, the one who's been asking questions instead of listening and telling us things like he did before Mrs. Clayborne came. He told us that nana wanted them to be our ma and pa and pa said as soon as you, Mr. Judge, say it's ok, my name will be Abby Dillon. Since then on he's been pa and ma's been ma."

"You know Abby that's not all there is to it. How have they acted as parents to you and would you like to continue to live with them? You know your grandmother has a very strong claim to raise you. She was your mother's mother."

"She may have been my mama's mother, but she never acted like it. We never heard of her until she came here to try to take us from ma and pa. Until now I thought she was lying about mama being her daughter and I think she's now lying about how she feels. If she really wanted us she wouldn't send us away to some school. If she really cared about us like she says, she wouldn't make me and Nat live away from each other or away from ma and pa."

"I'd say you have some very strong feelings, Abby. Just what have Mr. and Mrs. Dillon done that makes you want to stay with them? You seem to be stating quite clearly that that's what you want. How have they taken over what your mother and father did for you?"

"They were there to take over from mama and papa and nana. They helped me feel better when I was hurt or sad and scolded me when I did something wrong. They answered my questions and tucked me into bed at night. Just like mama and papa used to do, they make sure we have a warm place to sleep and plenty of good food and new clothes when we need it. They also helped me celebrate my birthday with a party and cake and presents. Mostly they've just made me feel like I have a home, not just some building to stay in. Ma, like mama and nana, knows when I need a hug and pa, like papa, knows just what to say to make me feel better when I'm teased at school or someone I wanted as a friend doesn't want me to be her friend."

"I thank you Abby, you've stated your feelings very well. Now I think it's time to give your brother a chance to have his say. Nathaniel, I'll ask that you begin by answering the same questions your sister did before telling her feelings after you swear to tell the truth on the Bible. However, I don't think you need to explain how you started calling the Dillons ma and pa or where you previously lived unless it differs significantly from what your sister has already stated."

"My name is Nathaniel David Baker, Nat to most folks who know me. I'm ten years old and live with my sister Abby and Mr. and Mrs. Dillon above the Long Branch Saloon on Front Street in Dodge City, Kansas. I think I understand a bit more of the difference between truth and lies than Abby does. She's only a little girl, but she does know enough to mention the books I like to read. Most of the book I was reading when I met pa was false, but their was a core of truth to it and also in the one about his friend Mr. Reardon. The books captured their integrity and dedication. What they didn't include, because they were simply telling an exciting story, was the depth of their character. When the robbers took over the relay station I was disappointed in both men because they didn't take immediate decisive action like they would have if my books were telling the whole truth, the kind of truth you have to tell in court."

"Now that you've established that because you're older you have a deeper understanding of the difference between truth and lies than your sister Abby, would you please continue by describing your feelings about your life in the past few months."

"I can't say my life hasn't had its bad moments, but it's had good times too. Nana made it easier to bear the loss of mama and papa by giving me a birthday present of a stage trip to Dodge City. That trip led us to meet the very people I want to be our pa and ma from now on, right here in Dodge. They're the ones who've helped us to deal with losing nana so soon after losing our papa and mama. I certainly don't want to be in some eastern boarding school where I won't have any contact with Abby except through letters like our grandmother wants. I need to be with Abby to protect her and do all the other things a big brother does. More than that, I need to be with her because she's the only person who ties my current life to my past life. As far as I'm concerned, our so-called grandmother can have our money as long as Abby and I can stay with people who really care about us."

"I take it Nat, that you don't believe your grandparents really care about you. Right now I'd appreciate it if you would elaborate on why you were disappointed with Mr. Dillon on the trip to Dodge City, but you have obviously changed your mind. Why?"

"I was disappointed because I thought he was being cowardly when he handed over his billfold and lied and said he had nana's money too. Later, after he and Mr. Reardon bested the outlaws, pa took the time to explain to me why he'd waited. It was to protect me, ma, nana and the relay station manager and his daughter and secondarily to prevent himself and Mr. Reardon from being killed. If they were alive they could always go after the robbers, but meanwhile they looked for a chance to act without any of the rest of us coming to harm and found it. Before that I thought I had a hero in the man from my book, but from that moment on the real man became my hero. I was never so proud as when he and ma told us they wanted to adopt us. As for ma, she acted like a mother to us from the very beginning. Mama couldn't have been anymore comforting and caring than ma was when I twisted my ankle. That's when we moved in with them and started to become a family."

"Thank you, Nat," Judge Landry said, "you've done a wonderful job elaborating on what your sister had to say. I don't think I've heard any child sum up his feelings any better than you just did. I have now heard from all the parties concerned in this matter of the custody of the Baker orphans. I expect the Dillons, the children and Claybornes, with their lawyers, to return to Judge Brooker's office, which I've taken over as my temporary office, tomorrow morning at 9 to hear my decision. Meanwhile, Nat and Abby will remain with Marshal and Mrs. Dillon. Before you raise any objections, Mr. Underwood, it is because that's where they have been used to sleeping and have all their belongings. If they are to leave with you for Philadelphia, they can pack their trunks and be ready to board the train with you. To that event, I expect that you will purchase the necessary tickets so you can be on the 11 o'clock train east. Court is dismissed."

I was relieved that Judge Landry hadn't stuck with the arrangements he'd made at dinner as we headed home for a quiet family supper. If he decided against us, at least Kitty and I would have them for one more night and we could try to ease the transition for them and I could keep Nat safe a while longer. It wouldn't be easy, but then nothing important is easy as Carl Pruitt proved when he came running up to us.

"Matt, I'm glad I caught you," Carl shouted. "Lester never made it home from school today. When his horse came in without him and I couldn't spot him right away, I came to town to get up a search party. I can only hope he's not too badly hurt."

A crowd was already forming by the time I answered him. "Don't worry, we'll find him. "

My two deputies, Doc, Burke, Albert and Mr. Lathrop were already nearby so I began giving instructions. "We'll be in two-man teams. I'll be with Carl. Festus you team up with Albert. Burke, you and Mr. Lathrop can work together. Lionel, I need someone to stay in town in case of trouble, since you don't know the area as well as Festus, that'll be you."

Burke seemed more anxious than usual, like he had something important to tell me. I turned toward him before continuing to organize the search.

"Marshal, I need to talk to you privately before we begin the search, it may prove important when we find Pruitt's boy," he said. He began to talk again as we walked toward the other side of the street. "It has to do with that drummer murdered in the alley by the train station. I think that's why Lester Pruitt didn't make it home this afternoon. I was leaving the station, after checking on what came in for Adams Express yesterday, when I saw Lester and your Nat running down the street like they were running for their lives. A stranger asked if I knew who the two boys were that were out running the streets when they should have been in school. I didn't think anything of it until now."

"Burke, what did he look like? Have you seen him since then?"

"I haven't seen him, but I remember how he looked. He was standing as close to me as you are now. He was about my height, of slender build and with light brown hair sticking out from under his brown hat. His suit was a checkered brown that matched the hat and he carried a drummer's sample case. Unlike most drummers of his type, he wasn't sporting a mustache."

Nat, obeying me to the letter, had stayed with us. He'd heard everything Burke had said. "Son, does Burke's description match your own?"

"It sure does, Pa. Please let me come with you now that I know something's happened to Lester. Besides, since he's my best friend, I know all the ways he'd pick to get home."

When the three of us returned, I continued where I'd left off. "Festus, Lionel go saddle both my horses and lead them back here with Ruth and Doc's buggy. Nat's coming with Carl and me. Doc, it will be quicker if you drive out to the Pruitt farm than if we either have to come back to town to get you or go get Newly. Take Kitty with you in case you need her help, which means Abby will have to ride along with you too. You know she's too young to be left alone. Besides, with the kids future still uncertain, she'll feel better staying with her ma, at least for now, and you. We'll all meet up at the Pruitt farm in two hours. Everyone check your watches."

Each team followed a route Lester may have taken toward home. Nat led us on the one he thought was most likely. About a mile from the farm was a stand of trees by the river. Nat led us into it and that's where we found Lester. The boy had been shot in the chest, but was still barely conscious and too weak to ride, so I lifted him onto his pa's horse so Carl could hold him as we rode the rest of the way to their house.

Nat was the first to dismount when we got there. He held Carl's mount so Carl could gently lower Lester toward me. As soon as he was on the ground I handed Carl his now unconscious son. Sarah had sent Abby in to make sure that their younger son Isaac was still asleep so only she and Kitty were in the front room with Doc when we came through the door. Carl carried Lester right to his bed with Doc close behind. The women had already boiled plenty of water, so Doc could immediately get to work removing the bullet.

"All of you get out of here and let me work if you want me to save this boy's life," Doc growled. "Kitty, I'll call you if I need you."

"Matthew Dillon, you know something about this that you haven't told me," Kitty said as soon as we were all back in the front room. "What is it?" she said with a tremor of fear in her voice.

"I knew as soon as we got here that I couldn't keep it from you any longer. Nat's in danger too. That's why I've kept him close these past two days and had him sit in a protected position when we went to the O'Brien's home. I was afraid something like this would happen to him when Judge Landry ruled that Nat had to go with Ma Smalley even though I was able to signal Lionel to keep a close watch on him. The boys are the only two witnesses to the murder of that drummer. They saw him shoot and rob the man the afternoon the Claybornes arrived."

"Matt, why didn't you arrest the man before he nearly killed my boy? Failing that, why didn't you at least warn me he needed protecting? If you knew they saw the killing, Nat must have told you what the man looked like. I thought you were a better lawman than that," Carl snapped at me. "Did you put it off so that visiting judge wouldn't have another reason to possibly rule against you in the custody hearing? Everyone knows the whole town would be talking about how the boys had seen a murder while playing hooky. He never told us why he played hooky or what the boys saw. I would have known nothin' at all about it if Mr. Deckory hadn't stopped by yesterday afternoon right before Lester came home. You're suppose protect people, but I don't see you doin' much protecting in this case. Don't you think I had as much right as you to know my boy was in danger?"

"Carl, you should know me better than that," I replied angrily. I would have locked that murderer up if I had found him, you know. He just disappeared. I admit I was wrong to hide the fact that the boys are the only witnesses from you and even from my deputies. I should have sent one of them to discretely tell you and at the same time keep a watchful eye on Lester. It would have helped if Burke had told me what he knew earlier. I could have relayed what Burke said. That way I could have enlisted more people in the search while keeping the boys out of it. When Festus and Lionel didn't find the man right away, I was hoping he'd left town. You know I wouldn't deliberately endanger any boy, yours or mine. If I were the sort of man to do that, Judge Landry would be right to rule against me as a father, but I reckon with all that's been going on, I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should."

"Matt, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Lester I don't know what I'm saying. I've only got to worry about Doc pulling Lester through. You're facing two ways you could lose Nat, being shot like Lester and losing your custody fight. These past two days must have been terrible for you."

"No offense taken, so there's no need for you to apologize. You're right, I've been worried about Nat, but also about keeping Kitty from knowing how worried I am and why. It sounds like the rest of the search party has arrived, so we'd best go outside to meet them. Will you do me one favor as a friend, Carl? Will you keep quiet until tomorrow after Judge Landry and the Claybornes have left about Lester being shot. I don't want to lose any chance we have of Nat and Abby becoming our kids under the law. I'll think of some other way he might've got badly hurt."

Carl agreed, so I was free to tell the rest of the search party as much of the truth as necessary. I sent everyone home with the story Lester was thrown from his horse and seriously hurt, and Doc would let us know his chances. They all left before Doc came out.

"I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Lester tonight. Anybody else who doesn't live here, go home," Doc said.

Of course, Doc's tone let us know what would happen if we didn't. We left Doc's buggy with him and headed back to town on my two horses. Kitty held Abby, who was already asleep, in front of her on one horse after I handed her up. I kept Nat in front of me on my horse so I could shield him with my body. It was the best protection I could give him while the killer could be hiding anywhere along our route back to town.

We got back to Dodge without mishap, much to my relief. Nat was standing beside me in front of the Long Branch as I lifted Abby off the other horse. She awoke, so I put her down to stand next to her brother while I helped Kitty dismount. Just then Judge Landry came down Front Street heading back to the Dodge House.

"Hello, Marshal Dillon," he said in greeting. "I find walking conducive to thinking and I heard about the missing boy. Were you able to find him?"

"Yes, we did, with Nat's help. Lester's lucky to have such a good friend. We wouldn't have found where his horse threw him otherwise, you know. Doc Adams is with him now and knowing we were to meet with you in the morning, he told Kitty he didn't need any nursing help. If you're wondering why Abby was with us too, it's because we didn't want to leave her to be put to bed by Ma Smalley on what could be her last night in Dodge."

"I'm glad the boy was found and hope the doctor's attentions will be enough to guarantee his full recovery. Your job can't be an easy one, but I see you're very good at it. Not just anyone could organize a search, including anticipating needing medical assistance the way you did, while reassuring a distraught father. As to your handling of your own family, as opposed to community responsibilities, I won't comment on that until tomorrow morning in court. Goodnight, Marshal, Mrs. Dillon, children."

Abby may have been the only one to get a good night's sleep, but then she has the innocence of youth on her side. We joined Judge Landry, Mr. Underwood and the Claybornes in Judge Brooker's office at the courthouse a bit before 9 the next morning to find Caleb Brooker heating a pot of coffee. He also had milk and biscuits.

"Since, we're meeting in Judge Brooker's office," Judge Landry began, "I thought to keep the atmosphere informal by providing some refreshment. The Dodge House was kind enough to supply the food and Judge Brooker volunteered to heat the coffee up a bit. Since we're all here now, I'll begin. Ordinarily, I would simple award custody to the blood relative, but this case wasn't quite that simple."

Mr. Underwood was about to voice an objection, but Judge Landry shushed him by reminding him that the court proceedings were over. He continued on to state that he was summarizing his reasoning process for the benefit of both lawyers so that any possible grounds for an appeal would be raised and answered.

"In this instance, there was a blood relative who had been involved in raising them from birth and took over complete custody after the unfortunate demise of their parents in a traffic accident. Although during the custody hearing the court learned that Mr. and Mrs. Quentin Clayborne, the maternal grandparents, were aware that the children's paternal grandmother had custody because they had secretly followed their grandchildren's lives, they chose not to exercise their right to challenge that custody. Perhaps it was because no judge worthy of the name would have awarded custody to blood relations who had disowned the children's mother instead of allowing them to remain in the care of the grandmother they knew. In order to help the children move past their grief, Mrs. Baker, who was suffering from a fatally weak heart, moved with them to Dodge City. It was while traveling to their new home that she and the children met and came to rely upon Marshal and Mrs. Dillon."

"Once settled in Dodge City and finding herself progressively weaker," he continued, "Clara Baker stipulated in her will whom she wished to rear the children until they reached their majority provided that couple was willing to formally adopt the two youngsters. As a result, Marshal and Mrs. Matthew Dillon, upon advice of their legal counsel, Judge Brooker, notified the Claybornes of their intentions. It was only then that the Claybornes mounted their legal challenge. Since, they had not challenged Mrs. Baker's fitness as the custodial parent of the children with her consequent right to designate how the children should be cared for, I had to look upon this as a matter of probate. This brought into play the matter of the children's inheritance and the trusteeship of said inheritance until the children's majority. The will clearly stated that the trustees must also be the legally adoptive parents of the children. In order to set aside this provision of the will, the Claybornes had to show that the Dillons were morally unfit to raise the children and furthermore, that they would squander said inheritance."

"From the testimony of their character witnesses," Judge Landry remarked as he headed toward his conclusions, "I learned that both Dillons, who, while not nearly as wealthy as the Claybornes, can comfortably provide for the children's material needs. I also found they are not only respected members of this community, but are among its leaders. I saw Marshal Dillon exercise that leadership as I left this courthouse at the conclusion of yesterday's hearing when he organized a search party for a missing child, anticipating all contingencies. I happened to meet them returning from a successful conclusion to the search and learned that even while handling an emergency as part of his responsibility toward the town, he still thought about what the two children in question might need both physically and emotionally. This corroborated their testimony and the children's testimony. As to the children's inheritance they were perfectly content to invest said money so that an even greater amount would be available for the children upon reaching their majority."

"By contrast," he stated, "the senior Mr. Clayborne did not feel this matter important enough to present himself in my court. Also, Mrs. Clayborne, although substantially wealthier than the Dillons, indicated she and her husband planned to separate the children and leave them for others to look after at boarding schools in unfamiliar separate states. Additionally, she proposed using their inheritance to pay for that schooling just when they've come to rely upon each other to maintain continuity in their lives instead of her own more than adequate funds. Therefore, I deny the challenge of Mr. and Mrs. Quentin Clayborne to the will of the widow Mrs. Clara Baker and grant the trusteeship to Marshal and Mrs. Matthew Dillon as stated in that will. Furthermore, as stipulated by the will, I ask that Marshal and Mrs. Dillon complete the adoption process now by signing the amended birth certificates, changing the children's names to Nathaniel David Dillon and Abigail Rachel Dillon. Furthermore, I expect them to make any arrangements they wish as to visitation rights for the children's grandparents and uncle before we all leave this room."

Kitty and I signed the papers making us parents, while Abby and Nat jumped up and down and then hugged us. Gil Clayborne, for his part, was smiling too. Mr. Underwood wore the perfect poker face and Mrs. Clayborne looked like she was ready to pound someone into the ground if she could figure out who it should be.

"Mr. Clayborne, Mrs. Clayborne," I began, "I'm sure you remember the offer I made after supper the other night in an effort to avoid the courtroom proceeding we all went through. Since you are blood kin and have now met Nat and Abby, I wouldn't want to stand in your way if you want to continue to have contact with them. However, we won't send them east on their own nor will we allow them to stay in your home. We'll be happy for you to see them when either or both of us travel to Pennsylvania, or any nearby state. Also, we'd be glad for you to see them if you come here, like if you, Mr. Clayborne, come on business for your father or to visit with our mutual friend Newly O'Brien. Your father is also welcome to meet the children if he has business here in Dodge."

"Thank you for the offer, Marshal, but since we're now in a sense family, please call me Gil. I trust you, in turn, will let me call you Matt and your lovely wife will allow me to call her Kitty."

"That's fine with me, Gil," I replied and looked over to Kitty. She allowed as she agreed also. However, Mrs. Clayborne wasn't so agreeable. Instead, she demanded to know what compensation she would receive in exchange for meeting our conditions, which caused her lawyer to smile behind his hand.

"It's very simple," I replied. "The children will call you grandma, your husband grandpa, or any other equivalent title, and your son Uncle Gil. Whenever they're in your presence they will treat you with respect and courtesy. If you choose to continue the relationship with them by writing to them, we'll expect them to respond by answering your letter, including a thank you if you should choose to send them a gift. Do you find this acceptable? I believe Gil already does."

Gil proved me right, but Mrs. Clayborne seemed ready to raise further stipulations of her own. However, before Mrs. Clayborne could raise any objections, Mr. Underwood spoke up.

"You may not have passed the Kansas Bar yet, but I can see you have a fine appreciation for the nuances of the law, Marshal Dillon. I couldn't have stipulated the terms any better. I will convince my client to accept your terms as stated since you are under no obligation to show her any consideration at all after Judge Landry's ruling. I can also promise you that we won't be appealing his ruling, at least not while I represent the Clayborne family interests."

"I would say that we're done here," Judge Landry stated. "I plan on catching the same train as Mr. Underwood and the Claybornes, so I'll return to my hotel room to finish packing my bags. I leave the rest of you to conclude the business here in any manner you see fit."


	11. Chapter 10 New Family's Trying Time

**Chapter 10 – The New Family Faces a Trying Time**

We had a late breakfast at Delmonico's with the Claybornes. It went only slightly better than dinner at the O'Briens. Mr. Underwood's words as we left the judge and attorneys to themselves seemingly had no effect on Mrs. Clayborne. However, Mr. Clayborne, Gil, was different. By the time we walked with them to the train station, I could understand how Newly had become friends with the man. The train had arrived by the time we got there with Matt, Gil and Nat carrying the Clayborne's luggage. They climbed on board just before Mr. Underwood, Mrs. Clayborne's maid and Judge Landry. Within minutes, the train was leaving and our family was headed back down the street toward home.

Matt's eyes darted into every shadow, trying to penetrate it. At the same time, we both reminded Nat to remain close, but there was no guarantee that the killer wouldn't spoil our joy at Judge Landry's ruling. Since we were all together, I thought it was time to tell our children about the new arrival. I looked at Matt and gave his arm a squeeze. He understood and nodded his agreement.

"Abby, Nat," I began, "your pa and I have some more good news for you. In about six months you'll have a baby brother or sister. Over the next few days we'll let people outside the family know."

"Ma, do we have to wait until you tell all your friends before we can tell our friends?" Abby asked. "I want to tell everybody at school this afternoon."

"Of course, you can, if that's what you want. We thought that first you'd want to let them get used to your family name being Dillon."

"I think it's neat we're gonna have a new brother or sister, Ma, but unlike Abby I do want the other kids to get used to us being officially named Dillon before telling them something like that. By the way, why'd you wait 'til now to tell us?"

"We wanted to wait until we knew you'd be staying with us," Matt answered. "We didn't want anything to make you feel worse if Judge Landry said you had to go with the Claybornes."

"I can help ma with the baby. I bet all you'll get to do is more chores, Abby said teasingly."

"Helping with the baby's for girls. Besides, if you help, you're the one who'll have more chores. I didn't have to do anything different when you were born. Right now, let's celebrate never having to leave here. We've been cooped up in an old courtroom until now and I want to run. I'll race you to Mr. Lathrop's store."

Before Matt could stop him, Nat sped off down the street with Abby running as fast as she could after him. Matt let go of my arm so he could catch him before anything happened, but before Matt had taken more than a few steps at a quicker pace, a shot rang out from the nearest alley just as Nat passed it. As our son fell toward the ground, Matt raced past Abby after him, but not before a second shot was fired. By the time I caught up with them, Matt, his gun still drawn, was turning from the alley back toward our fallen son. Abby knelt next to her brother, crying. When I bent down, she buried her face in my skirts and cried even harder as I threw my arms around her. Meanwhile, Matt picked up Nat and began racing with him down Front Street.

We hadn't gone more than a block when Festus, Lionel and Doc, who had just returned from the Pruitt farm, met us. That's when I noticed Matt's coat was covered in Nat's blood. He didn't.

"Nobody leaves town," Matt barked. "Lionel, Festus, I don't care how many men you have to deputize, but I want every route out of town blocked. Nobody's to get on any stage, train or horse until the bastard who did this is caught. Doc, I'll carry him up to his bed. Do whatever you can to save him."

Matt raced through the swinging doors of the Long Branch and upstairs to our apartment while I followed behind with Doc and Abby. By the time we got upstairs, Matt had put Nat on his bed and was taking off his shirt. When we got to the bedside, I finally had my first good look at our son since it had all happened. He was deathly pale and bleeding from his head, arm and chest. Abby looked too and screamed. I think I did too as I looked up at Matt. His face was contorted in fear and anger. I think it's how he must have looked after the Dog Soldiers got through with me.

"Matt, Kitty, step back and let me look at him," Doc fumed. "How can I try to save his life if you keep me from getting close enough to see the extent of his wounds? Go make yourselves useful and boil lots of water and get as much soft cloth as you can. He's going to need a lot of bandages."

Matt and I kept busy following Doc's orders, but Abby just stood staring, unblinking at Doc working on her brother. In a few minutes, I had calmed down enough to bring a basin of warm, boiled water over to the bed to wash away the excess blood, while Matt picked up Abby. I think neither of them was aware that he did it.

Gradually, Doc's voice penetrated our numbed brains. "He's got one bullet that grazed the right side of his skull and cracked it. It looks like it didn't penetrate far enough to reach his brain, but far enough to cause a lot of bleeding. However, most of the bleeding is coming from his left arm. He must have thrown it up as he fell. The second bullet went through the arm, breaking both bones and severing an artery as it passed through into his chest. Having to penetrate his arm first kept the bullet from going deep enough to reach his heart. It's lodged against one of his ribs, but if I don't get this bleeding stopped, it won't matter. There's no time to get anyone else, so Kitty you're going to have to steel yourself enough to help, just like you have whenever Matt was wounded."

Matt sat on a chair by the table with Abby on his lap while I tried as best I could to help Doc so he could sew up the severed blood vessel and apply pressure to stop the blood flowing from the other wounds. By the time he'd finished, Nat was even paler, which I didn't think was possible, and his pulse was practically non-existent.

"We're going to have to wait until his body generates more blood before I even attempt to remove the bullets. If I tried now, I'd kill him for sure. As it is, his chances aren't very good. I'll know more in the morning, if he makes it that long. I'll stay with him for the next few hours. After that, I want at least one of you to be with him at all times. Send someone immediately to get me from my office if there's any change, one way or the other. Matt, I'm usually telling you to get some rest, but I want you to make sure Kitty does. She can't go without sleep if she doesn't want to endanger the baby that's on the way."

While Doc was trying his best to save Nat's life, Festus and Lionel were tracking down the excuse for a man who'd shot down two 10-year-old boys just so there would be no witnesses to the cold-blooded murder he'd committed. They found the gun he used in the room where he'd been staying at Farley's Rooming House, along with what the boys saw him take. Farley paid no attention to his roomers, so he couldn't respond when he heard the description. If he had, our son might not be dying.

Doc was taking Nat's pulse yet again when there was a knock at our door. When Matt asked who it was, Festus replied, "It's me Matthew. Can I come in an' talk?"

"Festus, if you're not here to tell me you got the animal who did this, go away," Matt snarled at the closed door. "Otherwise get back out there and find him."

Festus entered through the unlocked door saying, "We got him, what I mean is Burke and Floyd did. He's locked up in a cell with Lionel guarding him."

"How is it that Burke and Floyd got him and my two deputies didn't? Where'd they find him?"

"Well, he come into the Long Branch as bold as brass an asked after you, Miss Kitty. Burke was there and heard him. Burke knocked him off his feet and when he got up Floyd had that scattergun you keep behind the bar pointed right at him. So far he won't admit a blame thing, but says he has some words for you personal, Matthew."

"Matt, Doc and I can look after Nat. Why don't you take Abby and go with Festus to your office. On the way, stop at the school and tell Mr. Deckory what happened with the Judge and after."

I was reluctant to leave Nat, but I knew Kitty was right. There was nothing I could do for him and Abby sure needed some time away. I held her hand as we walked down Front Street past my office with Festus. He went in to let Lionel and the prisoner know I was coming, while I went with Abby down to the schoolhouse. After telling Mr. Deckory to change the kids' last name from Baker to Dillon, I told him what really happened to Lester Pruitt yesterday and then about Nat today. He understood Abby wouldn't be in class until we knew if Nat would make it.

I really didn't want Abby to come into the back of the jail where the cells are, but she followed me through the door. The prisoner was in the back cell and grinned at us as we walked toward him, as if he was enjoying living off the town. I figured I might as well get started questioning him although I didn't want to spend too much time away from Nat. Feeling the way I did, I left my gun belt on the peg next to the keys.

"For someone in jail accused of murder, you seem pretty sure of yourself. I can understand gunning down that stranger if you had a past together, but why bushwhack two 10-year-old boys?"

"Well, well, Marshal, I see you have another kid at home. Still, a daughter's not like a son. A son will carry on your name, while you've got to pay to marry her off and worry about what some man might do to her 'til you do or even after. I see she favors her ma, so you'll have a lot of worryin' to do. I reckon your deputy told you I asked for your woman, but I didn't really expect her to be servin' drinks when her boy was laid low."

"Festus said you wanted to talk to me, but I don't need you to tell me about my son," I said grabbing his shirt through the bars and pulling him toward me. "If you've got nothing more to say, I'll take my daughter and go home," I said, shoving him hard back toward the cot.

"Oh, I have more to say. What I've got to say is I'll soon be walkin' out of here a free man. You can't pin the shootin' of your boy and his friend on me because there were no witnesses. The great Matt Dillon got to the alley too late. You also will have a hard time makin' the charges stick for that drummer's killin', since there are no witnesses to tell a judge and jury what they saw. You've got nothin' to tie me to him except my gun and our similar way of makin' a livin'. Heck, lots of men have a gun like the one that killed that stranger and maybe the two boys. Oh yeah, I can explain away askin' the freight office manager about those two boys easily enough. I saw them and was wonderin' if their parents cared enough to wonder why they weren't in school like they were supposed to be."

"I'll find enough evidence to make the charges stick, you can bet on that. I'm sure you can answer one question for me even if you think you'll soon be walking out of here. Why didn't you leave town? I had nothing on you and no reason to go out of my way to find you based on what two boys saw. If you had, two kids wouldn't have been shot."

"Now, why would I do that? I had no reason to leave. Leavin' might make it seem like I actually did the shootin'. Besides, a few bullets pumped in a couple of smart aleck kids, especially when one's a famous lawman's son, is the most excitement I've had in a long time. It sure beats sellin' a couple dozen meat grinders to a local shopkeeper. Now that he's been shot, Marshal, you got to admit that it's a relief to no longer be lookin' into every shadow to see if it might hide a stranger bent on killin' your son."

He grinned as he said that last part. I didn't have much reason to hold in my anger and frustration before that and I had even less now. I stuck my hands through the bars again and grabbed him around the throat to choke the life out of him. It seemed the only way to shut him up.

"Pa, what are you doing?" Abby yelled. "I hate him too, but hurting him won't help Nat and Lester."

Right now my seven-year-old daughter had more sense than me. The fact that Abby was talking reminded me that as much as I wanted to squeeze the life out of the bastard, I had responsibilities. For once it wasn't the badge that made me let go, it was what I'd be leaving my little girl with if I killed him. She'd be left to be raised with my still unborn child by her mother while folks whispered behind her back about how tragic it was that her father, a once respected lawman, was hung for murder. I let go of him and he dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

Without stopping to see how bad off I'd left him, I took Abby's hand and headed out of my office toward home, barely nodding at my deputies as I went out the door and closed it behind me. We'd made barely any progress toward the Long Branch when Carl Pruitt came walking toward us.

"Matt, what are you doing standing around on Front Street when you should be after the man who nearly killed my boy Lester? Are you waiting for him to gun down another boy?" Have you forgotten your sworn duty to this town? Just don't tell me you left it to others because you had to be in court."

"Carl, I thought we'd settled this yesterday. If your boy hadn't been shot, I'd deck you for saying I would ever forget my responsibilities to the citizens of this town. You know perfectly well why I've been in court. I had both my deputies searching for the man while I was there, but he just disappeared until a half -hour ago."

"If you knew where he was a half-hour ago, why didn't you take him in then, or better yet kill him. Scum like that don't deserve to live."

"I had other things to deal with at the time. You can leave it at that, unless you really want to fight me. Burke and Floyd took him in when he showed up at the Long Branch. If you want a look at him, he's locked in a cell, but I can't guarantee what shape he's in? Now, get out of my way so I can get back to those other things."

"Burke and Floyd took him in, you say. Why weren't you the one to do it if he was in the Long Branch?" Carl asked as he saw my expression and Abby's face full of tears for the first time. "I'm sorry, Matt. I've been so wrapped up in what happened to Lester that I forgot why you were in court. When I saw Abby with you, I assumed you won and could focus on my boy's shooting. Did something happen to Nat or Kitty? Is that what you meant by other things?"

"Apology accepted. I'd give anything in the world to have caught him yesterday, but failing that, to have got him before we left the train station. Nat was shot up real bad this morning, right after the eastbound train pulled out, for the same reason that skunk shot Lester. Still, he won't be tried for shooting the boys, you know. There's not enough evidence, but I am holding him for murder. Did Lester tell you anything the other day?"

"I told you last night, he didn't even tell me he'd played hooky, let alone why. I reckon he didn't cause his ma used to be a teacher. At this point it doesn't matter that he did play hooky. I'm just glad Newly, who took over from Doc this morning, says he's going to be all right."

"That's the best news I've heard since earlier this morning. It means there's a chance he'll hang. It won't bring Nat back if he dies, but at least that piece of trash will have paid for it in some way. Without Lester's eyewitness testimony, there's a good chance he'd walk for the murder of the drummer. I've got nothing to hold him on for shooting our sons. I was a split second too late to see him. If I had, I would have killed him."

Just as Carl headed back toward his wagon, three strangers approached. It looked like I wasn't going to get back to Nat anytime soon. As they got closer I could see that the man was slightly above average height and a lawman. The woman was a respectable, rather pretty, blond, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, much too young to be the mother of the boy with them. However, the boy was definitely the man's son. They shared the same shock of brown hair, nose and chin. He was maybe 14. They walked past us and into my office.

"I recognized you right away, Matt," the man said as he came back out. "There aren't many men as tall as you. I saw the signature on your telegram and thought it might be the same Matt Dillon who left El Paso for Dodge City more than 20 years ago. So, I decided to come for myself instead of simply answering. I brought my son Wayne along so that I wouldn't be traveling alone with Mrs. Carruthers all the way from McCook. I think she'll be able to identify your murdered drummer."

"Roy, Roy Tuttle, it's been a long time. I'm afraid with all that's been happening in the past few days, I didn't recognize you until you mentioned El Paso. Abby and I were just heading back home, but we'll take the three of you to Percy Crump's place so you can identify the body on the way to the Dodge House. I'd take you home and introduce you to the rest of the family, but Kitty's with our son Nat, who's in a bad way, so now's not a good time. Still, if you stop in at the Long Branch, tell Floyd to give you a drink on the house."

"Since your boy's sick, I don't want to keep you and your daughter. We can find the undertaker on our own."

Just as he finished his sentence, Mrs. Carruthers came racing out of my office, looking like she'd been kicked by a mule. My prisoner's shouts followed her out the door.

"Emily, come back!" he yelled. "Now that Vernon's out of the way, we can get back together."

"I had to stop and see if the man you have locked up was who I thought it might be. Now that I've seen him, I know it's my Vernon lying dead at your undertaker's establishment," she blurted as she joined the rest of her party in the street. "You must be the marshal who sent the telegram," she said, noticing me for the first time. "Sheriff Tuttle insisted on coming along with me on the train so he'd have a chance to talk with you. We both have a lot we can tell you about Luke Jenkins. Even Wayne can tell you how wicked he is. I'm only glad I found out before I married him. It was the best day of my life when I met Vernon and was able to break away from Luke. Still, he's a sly one. He has a crooked lawyer friend who will be arriving here soon to defend him."

"Your description fits in with what I think about my prisoner," I told her. "Your ability to establish a connection between him and your husband strengthens the case against him, especially given the age of the only definite eyewitness. Everything else I've got is circumstantial. From what you know of him, is he the type who could gun down a couple of ten-year-old boys to keep them from talking? He's in for a disappointment, you know, one of the boys will live."

"Matt, your son's not sick," Roy said softly. "He's the other boy who was shot. How bad is it?"

"Real bad. He's lost a lot of blood, so Doc hasn't removed the bullets yet. According to him, Nat's chances are very slim."

Matt took longer than I thought he would to return home. Even with a possibly dying son, he was still married to that badge I thought, but this time I was wrong. It was the father, not the lawman, who returned to explain that he was late because he talked with Carl Pruitt and some people from McCook, Nebraska. He wanted to be sure the gutter snake named Luke Jenkins, I now found out, would pay for shooting our son. He felt sure the combined evidence of his old friend's testimony and that of the woman he brought with him, along with Lester's, would convict him of the drummer's murder. The trial would begin Monday. Today was Wednesday and Lester had been shot yesterday afternoon. By the time the trial started Lester would be strong enough to travel by wagon into town and say his piece. It would be a small consolation if Nat died.

The next morning Nat was no better. He was still pale and unconscious. Matt forced me to get some sleep by insisting we take turns sitting by his bedside, but there was no change in our son. I could tell Doc was worried and Abby had cried herself to sleep the night before. As hard as it was on us, it was worse for our little girl. Her big brother was the one constant in her young life. She tried to help with the nursing, but there's only so much a seven-year-old can do. As the day wore on, I could see Matt's anger and frustration mount. Like our daughter, he needed to do something, but the scumbag responsible was already behind bars and his trial was only a few days away.

When Nat's condition worsened on Friday morning, Doc called us aside while Abby sat at her brother's bedside. I was trying to keep up a brave face for the sake of the rest of my family, but with Nat's life seemingly slipping away and the baby coming, I was finding it hard to hold back the tears. I guess I'm not as tough a woman as I think I am.

"I'm afraid you have a hard decision to make and it has to be right away if there's to be any chance of success," Doc told us. "I'd hoped his body would have produced enough new blood by now to allow me to operate. Instead he's been weakened further by the fever that came on last night. If those bullets aren't removed in the next few hours, he'll die, but if I operate on him in his current state, he'll die. There's only one chance Nat has and that's a blood transfusion. If it goes right, I can operate and he'll have a slim chance to pull through. If it goes wrong his condition will worsen and he'll die sooner. I'm not going to make the decision for you. As a doctor I can't. It's completely up to you, his parents."

"Doc, if you say a transfusion is Nat's only chance, no matter how slim, I'm for trying it," I said as Matt nodded his agreement. "Should we all donate blood?"

"Abby can't be the donor because she's too young and Kitty, you can't give blood because you're pregnant," Doc replied. That leaves you Matt. You know I'm not one to hide the dangers from you. I'll have to be very careful to make sure you don't give too much blood. Even so, you'll feel weak when we finish and will have to stay in bed for the rest of the day possibly. It all depends on how much blood you give and how you react to it. However, eating a good meal and drinking some juice will help."

While Doc went to his office to get the additional equipment he needed, Floyd carried the cot from the storeroom upstairs and placed it next to Nat's bed. Once everything was ready, Matt rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt and lay down on the cot. While Doc put one large needle in Matt's arm and the needle on the other end of a short hose into Nat's arm, I sent Abby to put together a plate of food for Matt and pour a glass of apple juice. The transfusion seemed to be working because Nat's color slowly improved while Matt grew paler.

A couple of hours later, Abby helped boil water and get bandages in preparation for the operation that would follow. Matt, despite what he had to eat and drink, felt dizzy when he tried to sit up, so Doc told him to remain where he was at least until he was through operating on Nat. When Doc finished, and Nat's wounds were stitched and bandaged, my man and our boy were asleep.

The next morning I awoke to find that Matt had been in bed beside me, but had awakened before me. After checking Abby's room to see that she was still asleep, I went to Nat's room to find him sitting on the cot by our son's bed. I sat down beside him and put one arm around him and let the other touch the right arm of our son. Matt's left hand was already holding the right hand of our son and now his right arm encircled my waist. All we knew was that our boy was still alive.

"I know in the past I've said how much I don't look forward to hangings. Witnessing them is a necessary, but disturbing part of my job. However, I'm looking forward to this one as much as we both looked forward to Jude Bonner's hanging. I know Jenkins hasn't been convicted of killing Carruthers yet, but I'm sure the jury will have no trouble now that Lester's recovered enough to testify. I asked Lionel to escort him to Hays for the hanging, if that's the court's ruling, but I reckon I'll go instead. By then we'll know if Nat's going to make it, so I'll feel comfortable leaving him for a few days for the satisfaction of seeing him pay for what he's done to our son. I want to see his actual death. You know, that first day, he danced around admitting shooting him. He knew I knew he shot Nat, so I nearly choked him to death through the bars of his cell, but Abby yelled "Pa," and I let go."

"Matt, let Lionel do it. Especially if Nat doesn't make it, Abby and I will need you here with us. Besides, I'm afraid your hatred and anger might make you miss one of his tricks during the trip. I couldn't bear losing you too and his escaping. Then Emily Carruthers and I would both have lost those we hold most dear without the one responsible paying for it. At least she'd have the satisfaction as a widow of knowing that the law convicted Jenkins of murdering her man. All I'd have is an aching loss and the task of raising a daughter and a soon to be born child on my own."

"Kitty, that won't happen. I'll be even more careful than usual. I want the pleasure of seeing him hang. I'll stay away as short a time as possible by taking the quickest route home. I know you and Abby will need me with you, but I need to see this through even more."

Matt had just finished talking when Abby got to the door. By the time she crossed the room to join us, we noticed Nat stir. We sent Abby to get Doc to confirm what we saw. Before she returned with him, Nat opened his eyes and whispered, "Ma, Pa, where's Abby?"

We told him. We also filled him in on everything else that happened since he was shot; the arrest of the man who shot him, Lester's recovery, the additional witnesses, and Monday's trial.

When Nat continued to improve throughout the day, Kitty and I asked Doc about Nat testifying at Jenkins' trial. He thought Nat was strong enough to give his testimony if he didn't leave his bed. Therefore, Monday morning I found myself in Judge Brooker's office along with Paul Skidmore, who was prosecuting the case, Doc and Jenkins' lawyer, Trent Lockwood. The trial was set to start in an hour, at 10.

"Judge, I know there were two witnesses who claim they saw my client shoot and kill Vernon Carruthers and the second one is the marshal's son," Lockwood whined in protest. "That still doesn't mean he should get special treatment. McCook's not a big city either. I know that in small towns everyone knows everyone else, especially if they work together. That's why I'm here, to make sure my client gets a fair shake despite lawmen and judges being in cahoots."

"You've said your piece, Mr. Lockwood," Judge Brooker replied with a slight edge of anger in his voice. "Now I'll say mine. Yes, I've come to know and respect Marshal Dillon after years of working with him, but that has nothing to do with the case to be tried this morning. If Matt or his family were directly involved in the case as victims, another judge would be presiding in my place. Your client is not on trial for shooting Nathaniel Dillon. He's on trial for the murder of Vernon Carruthers. Young Nat is a witness to that shooting. In the interests of justice, all witnesses need to be heard. If, in the opinion of Dr. Adams, Nat is too weak to come to the courtroom, I see no reason why we can't bring the courtroom to him. It's not as if we have to travel to another town. All that's necessary is to move around the corner and up the street with the minimum number of people needed to hear what the boy has to say. Well, Doctor?"

"I just removed the bullets on Saturday and one of them cracked his skull. With a head injury like that it's much too early for him to move around much and that's not taking into account that he might start to hemorrhage. He's also quite weak. I'd say all he's physically capable of at this point is to sit up in bed, with assistance, and talk. The head injury hasn't prevented him from being perfectly lucid. However, as his physician, I would ask one more indulgence of the court. If I see that the strain of testifying is too draining, I would want an immediate recess for several hours at least, so he can regain his strength."

"That's all the medical information I need to decide. We'll hear his testimony after lunch. I'll limit those in attendance to the Dillon family, myself, the jury, the accused, both attorneys and Doctor Adams. Marshal Dillon will be in charge of seeing that the accused remains in custody while the court moves from the courthouse to the Dillon residence. That way there will be no need for one of his deputies to crowd into the boy's bedroom too."

It didn't take long for Roy, Mrs. Carruthers, Burke and Lester Pruitt to give their testimony. Court broke for lunch around one. By two, everyone Judge Brooker had named was gathered in Nat's bedroom upstairs at the Long Branch. Kitty and I had already propped him up in bed and Abby had taken away his food tray. Doc was pleased that he'd eaten all of it. He placed his hand on the Bible and was sworn in.

Paul Skidmore began the questioning by stating, "Young man, I know you've been through a lot recently, so just take your time. Please begin by stating your name and where you live for the record. Then just tell us what you did and saw a week ago on the Monday past in the afternoon."

"My name's Nathaniel Dillon, but most folks around here call me Nat, and I live right here in Dodge City in this building. Last Monday I talked my friend Lester into skipping out on school for the afternoon. I wanted to see what this grandma and uncle I'd never seen looked like and I reckon I felt better having someone with me. If they spotted us when they got off the train, they'd just think we were a couple of local boys playing hooky and not that we were looking to see them. Well, my so-called kin didn't see us, but we did see something else as we followed them toward the Dodge House from the train station. Fact is, we didn't follow too closely because we knew where they were going, once we knew it was them. Anyway, we passed the alley just beyond the station leading to a warehouse where they store a lot of the stuff they take off the train and saw a man shoot another man and then go through his pockets. He put what he found in his own pocket and then picked up the dead man's case. We must have watched just a split second too long because he turned and saw us just before we turned to run. I caught the man talking to Mr. Burke out of the corner of my eye as we ran past, Lester out toward River Street and me toward the Dodge House, where I stayed for a time. By the time I left my hiding spot behind a potted plant in the hotel lobby and ran to my pa's office, Mr. Deckory was coming out after telling pa how I'd skipped school. Once he was gone, I went in and told pa what Lester and I saw and what the man looked like. By then, pa already knew there'd been a murder. He and his deputies were looking for anyone who might have seen it. That's all I've got to tell unless you want more detail."

"Thank you, Nat. I assume that Lester is Lester Pruitt, who testified this morning and that your father was concerned about finding witnesses because he is the marshal assigned to keep the peace in and around Dodge City. Please indicate your agreement with this statement by saying yes and then answer one more question if you will. Is the man you saw in this room? If he is, please point him out."

"Yes, to both your questions, sir. The man's right over there sitting in the chair by the door. My pa's standing right next to him."

"Nat, is it?" Mr. Lockwood began. "Just a few more questions. First off, how old are you?"

"I'm 10 sir. My birthday was this past May."

"Even adults have problems with identification when they're frightened, at your age it's even more likely. Are you absolutely certain that it was my client you saw that day? Isn't there even the slightest possibility that the murderer resembled my client in some way and you only think it's him because he's the man your father's deputies arrested?"

"I may be young, but I have no doubt that your client is the one I saw murder that man. It has nothing to do with who my pa's deputies arrested. I'll never forget his face. Actually, fear helped me remember what I saw. I'm sure Lester had no problem pointing him out either. Besides, I've been around the law and courtrooms my whole life. I know you're trying to twist the jury into believing I could have doubts. Well, I don't. That man is the one who committed the murder I saw."

That ended Nat's testimony and the trial resumed in its normal location at the courthouse. Instead of going back to school for the afternoon, Abby came with me to see the end of the trial. The only defense witness was Jenkins, who continued to maintain the whole thing was a case of mistaken identity combined with circumstantial evidence of having lost Emily Malden to Vernon Carruthers along with a promotion. The jury didn't buy it. Within 15 minutes they returned a guilty verdict. I sent Abby home to tell Kitty and Nat the news while I waited to hear Judge Brooker's sentence. Jenkins would be hung in Hays City on Friday.

The next morning all that changed. I'd stopped in Judge Brooker's office to tell him that I would be taking Jenkins up to Hays as arranged right after the trial when he showed me a telegram he'd just received. Jenkins would be hung right here in Dodge so that the apprentice hangman could experience his first execution on his own. I decided to head home before letting Jenkins know the gallows would be built right outside his cell.

"I want to see him hang, Pa," Nat said from his room when he heard me tell Kitty about the change. "I think it's my right, since he tried to kill me and Lester to prevent his hanging. I heard you tell ma that you wanted to see him hang too when I first came to on Saturday."

"Nat, even if Doc says you can start moving around, a hanging isn't something you should look forward to seeing. It's a terrible way to die. I know I said I was looking forward to seeing him die, but that was me trying to deal with maybe losing you. At that point, we still didn't know if you would live. Watching him die, wouldn't bring you back or make losing you any easier, you know, but right then I needed to try to convince myself that it would. It was the only way I could face even the possibility of losing you after having you as my son for so short a time. Now that it will take place here in town, I will be a witness, but only because it's part of my job. There's no enjoyment or satisfaction in it. It's just something the law requires. If I felt any joy watching it, then I'd have sunk to his level."

I confronted Jenkins with the news when I got to my office. He surprised me by indicating that he wanted to talk.

"Marshal, you must think I'm lower than a snake. Don't bother to deny it. Even your son, as young as he is, could figure out that I tried to kill him and his friend. I saw it in his face. Your boy hates me and with good reason. You do too. Still, I 'd like to tell you how I came to sink this low if you can put aside your hatred long enough to hear me out."

When I agreed to listen, Jenkins continued. "I taunted you about losin' your son and me goin' free because I was too young when my pop was killed, only five. I was jealous of what I could see he has and also because of how you earn your livin'. You see, my pop was a lawman, a good one like you. My mama faced with raising me alone married the new sheriff, a man who beat both of us nearly senseless just for breathin' wrong. When I was 12, I committed my first murder. I killed the bastard after he beat my mama to death. She was sick and was slow fixin' his meal. I was on my own and started robbin' to stay alive and to get back at my pop for dyin' and the other one for takin' over from him. To keep from gettin' caught I killed any possible witnesses. Then I met Emily and tried to go straight, but she chose Carruthers over me and he got the job I thought I deserved. In some twisted way I thought if I killed him, Emily would come back to me and I would get that job as well. I felt justified in tryin' to kill those boys, especially yours. Bein' a lawman's son, his testimony would carry a lot more weight than just any 10-year-old kid. That's why I shot him twice. Now that it's all over and I'm gonna die, all I can do is be thankful that both boys lived and ask your forgiveness."

"I can't forgive you, but I can hate you a bit less. That will have to be enough for you. I may understand why you killed your stepfather, but that's where it ends. You made your choice then to become the sort of man I've spent most of my life fighting against. There's just no sympathy in me for a man who tries to murder a couple of boys. The fact that one of them was my own son is what made me want to kill you when you were taunting me. It's also why I had to let the law do its job. What stopped me from killing you before the trial is not wanting my boy, if he lived, and his sister to remember me for violating everything I'm trying to teach them."


	12. Chapter 11 Forward to Future Changes

**Chapter 11 – Looking Forward to Future Changes**

The last Saturday night in September Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty threw a wingding at the Long Branch to celebrate Nat startin' back to school and to let on that another Dillon was gonna be born. Seems babies is bustin' out all over Ford County. Doc Newly and Miss Paula are also awaitin' a new arrival, but just a tad sooner.

"Albert, " Mr. Dillon said as things was windin' down, "Can you spare a few minutes to sit and talk with us? It's time we started building the new house and we'd like to hear what you think since you'll be supervising most of the construction."

"I'm honored, Mr. Dillon that you put so much trust in me. I just don't reckon my ideas would mean that much. Only house I really know is the one I grew up in. It always felt right to me. I never studied on what makes a house feel that way to other folks."

"All Kitty and I have to go on are the houses we grew up in and lived in since we left home, so we don't know any more than you do. All we know is how many rooms we want and that it should be easy to get from one part of the house to another. Other than the usual, I'll need an office at home with space for my law books. That way I can meet with people there and at an office in the courthouse."

"I know I want a kitchen that's large enough to be airy in the summer and small enough to be warm and cozy in winter," Miss Kitty added. "There should also be at least six bedrooms so each of the children and Matt and I can have a room, leaving the two spares for visitors. It's even possible one of those spare rooms could be needed for a fourth child or you might want to live in the main house instead of your room attached to the barn."

I talked. Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty talked. Even the kids had their say. We'd build the best ranch house Kansas ever saw. It would look like a squared off letter c, like somethin' a kid just learnin' to print might write. You'd see it best from the back, that is, if you don't come so close that you can't see the door on the right side of the c and the rest of the letter with all the windows. From the front all you'd see is a one-story house with a porch runnin' the length of it and a big ole swing on either side of the front door. From the barn, you'd see a long wall with windows and a door. The look would be the same if you came up on the house from the other side except there wouldn't be a door. All the windows would be so nobody could sneak up on the house and the three doors so there's more than one way out.

Just keep imaginin' it like we did that Saturday night. Headin' inside through the front door, you'd come into a large parlor with sofas and comfortable chairs, a big ole fireplace to keep it warm and a pair of large front windows and two smaller ones on either side of the fireplace along the back. On the left side of those back windows is a hallway with five rooms off of it. The first door on the left down that hall is Doc's room. For now it's just a guest room, but it's for Doc to stay in whenever he needs to. It has two windows facin' out onto the open prairie with a fireplace between. Bookshelves cover the rest of the walls, with Doc's desk lined up lengthwise with the rearmost window so he can see out. The door is to his left and toward the front, so's he can see anyone comin' in. There are chairs facin' the desk for the visitors to sit and a bed under the other window. The wardrobe is in the corner between the bed and the doorway.

Nat's room, the first door on the right, is like Doc's room, only with a smaller desk, fewer bookshelves and no extra chairs. His bed is just inside the doorway along the parlor wall and his windows face the part of the c that's on the barn side. His wardrobe is in the corner between the window and the bed. Next to Nat's room is another spare bedroom. It has two windows, with a fireplace between, facin' the same way as Nat's bedroom windows. Next to his is an almost identical room. Across from it's another spare room just like it; only the two windows look out on the prairie.

The room across the back of this side of the c is Mr. Dillon's office. It has four windows. The two with a door to the outside between them face the prairie in back of the house, one faces the prairie to the side and the other faces the side of the c next to the barn. A woodstove is in the corner between the side and back windows that look out on the prairie to keep the room warm in winter and so Mr. Dillon and his visitors can have coffee. His desk is across the corner between the other two windows with bookshelves behind it and against the wall on either side of the door leadin' into the hall. One of them new-fangled telephones will sit on the desk and chairs for the visitors are turned toward the desk. A safe sits in the corner past the window on that side. On either side of the outside door are pegs for folks comin' by to hang their hats and coats and gun belts too.

If you go off to the right from the parlor you'll come into the kitchen. It has enough windows so Miss Kitty can look out at either the front or side and see the kids. There are two windows in front. The side of the room has one window and a door leadin' outside to a side porch. The stove is between the side window and side door. Along the barn side hallway wall is the icebox and cabinets for dishes and things and a door. On the other side of the side door, in the corner, is a sink for washin' up dishes. The table with six chairs is in the middle of the room. If more than that stop by to eat, there's an add-on or two and of course more chairs, stacked in the corner closest to the parlor.

Directly across from the kitchen is the pantry, a long narrow room filled with shelves and with one window at the back of it with more shelves on either side. Just under the window, in front of the back shelves, is the trapdoor leadin' to the root cellar. Abby's room is next to it with her bed in the corner against the pantry wall. Both windows, with the fireplace between, face the windows in Nat's room. Bein' a girl, she has a closet built into the corner by the door and a wardrobe in the far corner. Her desk is in the far corner opposite her bed against the wardrobe. Another room, just like Abby's is next to that.

Across from the pantry and Abby's room is the bathroom, though it's not quite as big as the two rooms opposite. The room has tubs for bathing and also a stove that heats a tank of hot water whenever you need it. Just like a pipe comes into the kitchen to a pump from the well so cool water's ready for pumpin', one comes into the tank in the bathroom and another goes directly to a pump. The tank has two pipes comin' off it. One goes into a spigot for the tubs and t'other goes through the kitchen wall into a spigot in the sink. Miss Kitty read about a thingamabob that allows you to have a privy inside called a toilet. She thought it worth the extra expense to have one in a walled off section of the bathroom in the far corner. It has a real small window, while the back wall of the rest of the room has a slightly larger window.

The baby's room is also on that side. It's just like Abby's room, but without the closet. When it's time, a bed will go into that room. A similar room is opposite it. Along the back of the hall is Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty's room, what rich folks call the master bedroom. It's like Mr. Dillon's office except where the door to the outside is there's a fireplace, instead of a stove there's two wardrobes and instead of the safe, there's a closet. Their big brass bed takes up the whole wall up to the doorway next to the extra room between their room and the room across from Abby's room. Of the four windows, one window faces Mr. Dillon's office window, one faces the barn and the other two look out on the prairie in back of the house. Until the baby's old enough to sleep alone, a cradle will be next to their big bed, but that seems unlikely unless Mr. Dillon retires sooner than expected or they have another baby.

After we settled on what the house should be like, I hit on an idea. "Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty, I've been thinkin'. You haven't really stocked the ranch yet, mostly I've been helpin' out Wade with Doc Newly's stock and fixin' up the barn and such. Now that you have the house planned and a baby comin', you might be thinkin' about stockin' the place with horses and cattle. When you do that, you'll need a brand that fits the name of the place. I was thinkin' you might consider the Rockin D; D for Dillon and the rockin' for the baby. I'm not gettin' too uppity am I?"

"Albert, you're ahead of me on that. You've just proved we were smart to hire you. I'm all in favor of your idea, don't you know, unless Kitty and the kids don't like it. They'll outvote us if that's the case."

Miss Kitty and the kids thought my idea was a good one too, so there was another thing settled. Doc said he liked it fine too. With that, they called for another round of drinks for those remainin'. After that, they chased everyone out so's they could turn in. First Miss Kitty went upstairs to put the kids to bed, then she too went up to stay, leavin' Mr. Dillon to chase out the remaining stragglers. He joked about the town ordnance that said the saloon had to close by two, tellin' them that anyone not out by then could sleep it off in jail. I headed out the door for the newly named Rockin' D Ranch.

October was turning into November and the weather was letting us know that winter would soon be keeping us indoors next to a warm fire when a new couple moved to town. Fenton Hargood had been sent from Chicago to be the new assistant manager at Harry Bodkin's bank. He'd moved up fast and his wife, Claudia didn't let you ignore it easily. I found out about them when Nat and Abby told Matt and me during supper about the talk Mr. Hargood gave at school. He believes the only way the town will continue to grow and prosper is if the needs of the town businesses come before everything else. If some are left destitute, they can move elsewhere to try their luck. I met him a couple of days later when he stepped into the Long Branch one evening after working late at the bank.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Dillon. I suppose your children told you and your husband about the little talk I gave at their school. I asked for examples of an entrepreneur after giving them a definition and your daughter volunteered the Long Branch as an example. She's a very intelligent little girl and will be an excellent helpmate to a future husband. I suppose it's the example you've set. Most of the responsibility for building and maintaining this establishment must fall on you since your husband spends so much time serving the general community. You certainly have built up a fine business here and I'm sure you continue to improve it for the betterment of Dodge City. I know that you turn out those customers who are unruly, telling them to seek refreshment elsewhere so that the respectable citizens will feel comfortable returning to your establishment. Even with the finest spirits an establishment such as yours won't continue to attract new paying customers if troublemakers keep scaring away the newer inhabitants, not to mention the cost of repairs."

"I appreciate the complement, Mr. Hargood, but Matt has nothing to do with it except for taking those troublemakers you mentioned to his jail. I've tried over the years to make the Long Branch a place where everyone who's willing to behave himself can feel welcome and yes, it has meant a steady growth in income."

Festus walked in at that point, so I excused myself and went to draw him a beer. "Here, Festus, this one's on the house. I know you're trying to set aside a little something for those new boots you've been eyeing in the catalog Mr. Lathrop showed you."

"I realize that the deputy is a friend as well as your husband's employee. Still, you shouldn't be giving him free beers just because his salary doesn't allow for him to drink his fill after a hard day's work and still get new articles of clothing he might wish to purchase. Good business practice demands that when you do give away free drinks that it be tied into a promotion of some sort. For instance, you might one night a week offer a free drink for every three drinks bought at regular price to encourage greater consumption and thus greater profit."

"Thank you for your advice, but I don't feel giving a friend a free beer has hurt my profits any. I earn quite a comfortable living from the Long Branch while still being kind to my friends. Dodge has grown significantly since I bought this place and so have my profits, but that's not my entire life here. Matt and I have a lot of friends in this town because we help folks out when the opportunity arises. Sometimes that kindness can be something as small as a free drink for a thirsty friend. Dodge is the place it is because we all help each other out. It's not a big city like Chicago and I hope it never gets to the point where people don't do for each other. Yours is a particularly harsh attitude, especially at this time of year with Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up."

A week after Thanksgiving, I was in Mr. Lathrop's store, talking about the coming birth of Newly and Paula's baby with him and Ray Jarvis when I spotted a small, dark-haired woman dressed like she'd just come to town from the East. She had to be Mrs. Hargood, and when Ray, whose brother-in-law Ezra Thorpe worked as loan manager at the bank confirmed it, I walked over and introduced myself.

I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Dillon," Claudia Hargood replied. "I understand from my husband that you and your husband are among the leading citizens of this quaint little town. I'm certain it would be beneficial for both of us to socialize with each other. However, while I'm in here, I would point out to Mr. Lathrop that he should follow my husband's economic principles and not extend credit to farmers without interest and first obtaining their agreement to hand over a percentage of their crop. I know your brother-in-law understands such sound business practices, Mr. Jarvis."

Ray completed his purchases by putting them on his tab while Mr. Lathrop coldly thanked her for her business advice, telling her that his purpose wasn't to make poor farmers poorer, but to give them a chance to at least make a small profit. As soon as Ray left, I finished buying what I needed and made a show of paying for them in cash.

"As I told your husband a couple of weeks ago, you can't operate the same way in a farming community as you do in a big city like Chicago. A farmer or rancher's business is seasonal, so it stands to reason that he can't pay in cash all the time like I just did. Winter is when they have the least cash and it happens to coincide with the Christmas season. I suppose your sense of always maximizing your profits doesn't allow you to enter into the spirit of the season, but Ray's brother-in-law Ezra found that it helped him to be a better man."

With that, I turned on my heel and headed home, but soon emerged from the Long Branch when I heard someone yell that the bank was being robbed. When I looked toward the bank, I saw Matt drawing his gun as the robbers ran out. I continued toward the building, sure that Matt would soon have them locked in his jail, then jerked to a halt in horror. Just as Matt was about to arrest them, Abby walked down the street from her friend Lucy's house and was grabbed by the lead robber.

"Marshal, you'd better think twice about takin' us in," he declared. "That is, if you don't want this little girl shot, which I'm sure you don't."

"You're right about that," Matt replied as he holstered his gun and Abby cried out to him. "Just remember, if she isn't returned unharmed, there's nowhere you can hide from me. Wherever you go, I'll track you down."

"I don't intend to harm this little brat, who keeps callin' for her pa, if you do what I tell you. Your posse will give us a two-hour head start. By then it will be dark and you won't be able to track us until the morning. We'll leave her someplace along our trail so someone in the posse can bring her back to her ma and pa."

Matt couldn't do a thing while Abby was with them and so he agreed. However, as they headed toward their horses, Hargood reached for the rifle Festus had leaned against the wall of the bank when Abby was grabbed. Matt saw him and knocked him down with a quick punch to his jaw before he could fire, while Festus took the rifle.

"Dillon, what do you think you're doing?" he screamed, ignoring the pain in his jaw. "You're letting them get away with the bank's money. One child's not worth the livelihood of the whole town."

"One more word out of you and I'll do more than give you a sore jaw," Matt fumed as I got closer. "Even if Abby wasn't my daughter, I'd do the same thing. I happen to value a child's life more than money, no matter how much it is."

I'd been paying attention to Matt and our daughter's danger, so I didn't notice that Mrs. Hargood was beside me until she spoke. I disliked her before, but now I absolutely loathed her.

"Mrs. Dillon, I think your husband should be replaced. Mine knows where his responsibilities lie, which yours apparently doesn't. It's not as if she's your only child. You have an older one and obviously another on the way. What's the loss of one child compared to the loss of the assets of this town and it's those assets your husband's sworn to protect. Think how many people could be ruined."

"You're obviously not a parent," I said as I slapped her face as hard as I could. "More than that, you're not much of a person and it's the people of this town Matt's sworn to protect. Often that means protecting property, but he wouldn't be the man I married or the man people around here have come to respect if he put money ahead of any child's life, especially his own daughter's."

I was so furious that I was about to strike her again, when I felt a hand grab my arm. It was Matt controlling his own rage by stopping me from giving in to mine. He put his arm around my waist and led me toward home, as Nat walked along on my other side.

"Kitty, she's not worth it," he soothed. "Hitting her won't bring Abby back safely, but I promise I will, if it's the last thing I do."

I couldn't talk, I was so mad and frightened for Abby, until Matt sat me down in a chair by one of the tables in the Long Branch. By then Doc, Festus and Lionel had joined us.

Doc took Kitty upstairs and gave her something to calm her while Lionel, Festus and I planned our strategy. Nat was anxious to help get his sister back, so much so that I had a hard time convincing him that the best way he could help would be to stay with his ma and let her know when I got back with Abby. Otherwise she'd worry about all three of us. Lionel also wanted to come along, but I convinced him that he was most needed in town since Festus was more familiar with the area around Dodge and was a better tracker, especially at night.

An hour later Festus and I were on their trail. I didn't want to take a chance, with Abby's life at stake, on a large posse. The two of us had a better chance of sneaking up on them unawares. With surprise in our favor, we could handle the three of them and keep Abby from harm. At least, that's what I hoped.

"Matthew, you reckon they'll head south to Mexico?" Festus asked as the cold night closed in on us. "Then agin, they might just have some hidey hole somewheres to stop and divide up the loot. They did say they'd leave Abby along the way."

"So far their trail has headed due north, so a hideout seems likely. I remember an abandoned line shack about ten miles north of here that would be an ideal spot to leave a little girl and divide up the money. Let's hope I'm right."

I was. The cabin was tucked up against a small rise with a stand of trees on top of it. We left our mounts hidden up there and climbed down as quietly as we could in the dark. At the bottom there was just enough room for us to walk single file behind the house. I sent Festus around to the front after I peaked into the window of the back room and saw Abby there, tied to the bed. She was alone. I caught a glimpse of one of the men leaving and shutting the door behind him. The window was open to let in air just enough for me to get my fingers under the sash. I lifted it all the way and quietly climbed into the room. Before Abby could turn her head and cry out, I walked up behind her and put my finger to her lips. Her face was wet from crying.

Meanwhile Festus had worked his way around to the front and burst into the room where the three men were dividing up the bank's money. I'd just finished slashing the ropes that bound Abby to the bed when he cried out, "Hold it right there. I'm here to take you back to Dodge to stand trial. The clean-shaven, thin man to Fetus' left rose and went for his gun. Festus was faster and killed him as the dark-haired leader, who'd grabbed Abby in town, nodded for his other man to turn and head toward the bedroom door, drawing his gun as he went. He didn't reach it. I threw the door open, drew mine and fired while he was still a foot away from it. The man, about the same height as the other one, but with a mop of curly, light brown hair on his head and a matching mustache, dropped where he stood. My shot was enough for their leader to set his gun on the table and put his hands up.

"Marshal, I never figured you'd come after us tonight. You saw where I left the kid to be found tomorrow or a day or so later like I said I would. As it is, you came close to forcing me to kill her. I reckon you outsmarted me by not giving us the full two hours, but it was taking quite a chance with a little girl's life."

"I admit I may have given you the impression that you had a full two-hour head start from me, but I only agreed that no posse would give chase for at least that length of time. I never said anything about going after you with just a deputy as soon as I felt I could without putting Abby in more danger. Fact is, I made a more binding promise to my little girl's mother that I'd bring her back home safe or die trying. I'm thankful I was able to keep it," I told him as Abby came out of the room and hugged my leg.

"So, she's your kid. That's why you dropped your gun so fast and were so hard on the banker feller. I'd thought her pa was one of the wimps in the crowd when she started screamin', not you," he said.

Abby never let go of my leg as I grabbed the money and stuffed it back into the saddlebag, while keeping a steady eye on my prisoner. As soon as the money was secure and Festus had the cuffs on him, I had the remaining man lift the dead men and carry them outside one at a time to their horses. Festus and I watched as he saddled their horses. Then he and Festus tied his dead partners across their saddles. I walked behind with Abby while Festus and the bank robber led their three horses up to where we'd hidden our mounts. As soon as I hoisted Abby up onto my horse, I told him to mount up and Festus and I did the same. Festus held onto the reins of both of the horses carrying the dead robbers while I followed behind on mine.

When we reached Dodge, Nat came running up to us. I dismounted, and set his sister down on the ground. Then I set off with my prisoner and the money for my office while Festus and Lionel, who'd joined us by then, took care of Ruth, the horses and the dead men, and Nat took Abby upstairs to Kitty.

Both Hargoods were in my office when I got there with my prisoner despite the late hour. It was nearly eight. I ignored them while I locked the outlaw in a cell out back. I was hoping they'd be gone when I finished, but they weren't.

"Marshal, did you recover all the money?" Hargood asked. "I'd appreciate you handing it over to me now."

"Well, you're not going to get it. This money's evidence, you know. I'll hand it over to Mr. Bodkin after the trial. And thank you for asking, my daughter was unharmed and is now back with her mother and brother."

"Marshal, I don't think I like your attitude. Your superiors in Washington will hear about this!"

"Do whatever you want, the money stays here in my safe until after the trial. If I did anything else, my superiors in Washington, as you put it, would have my head for circumventing the law to please a bank officer and thus jeopardizing the likelihood of a conviction. Now, get out of my office before I lock the two of you in the cell next to the robber for obstructing justice!"

With that, they finally angrily turned on their heels and left. I sat down at my desk to count the money before putting it in the safe and writing my report. I'd just finished the first count when Lionel and Festus walked in. I had each of them count it before locking it in my safe so that my report would reflect that the amount agreed all three times and also agreed with the amount Mr. Bodkin had said was stolen. I finished my report and headed to the Dodge House to see Judge Brooker before going home to finally eat supper. He set the trial for two days from now, which would give me enough time to make sure the man I'd locked up had a lawyer.

The trial went by quickly and the robber was soon on his way to Leavenworth. Both Hargoods seemed satisfied with the outcome because they stopped being so noisy, allowing the rest of us to help the O'Briens' celebrate the birth of a son on December 10. Newly and Paula decided to name him John Newton O'Brien after his grandpa and Newly's Uncle Newton. Bear Sanderson was so pleased that he actually showed up for a church service for the first time since his daughter Paula's christening, although I wasn't there for it and I don't think Dodge had a proper church back then anyway. He had to come this time because he's the boy's godfather as well as his grandpa.


	13. Chapter 12 First Christmas Together

**Chapter 12 –First Christmas Together**

Ever since Doc Newly and Miss Paula's son John was born, everyone around Dodge has been wonderin' whether the Dillon baby will be a boy too. It's also nearly Christmas and despite Doc wantin' Miss Kitty to take it easy and stay mostly upstairs, bein' as close to her time as she is and all, she's plannin' on still hostin' the Christmas Eve party at the Long Branch. I reckon I should help as much as I can so Mr. Dillon won't regret hirin' me. 'Sides, I ain't so old that I don't remember the first Christmas after ma and pa married. Ma was used to havin' us kids, but it was all new for pa. A family Christmas is new for both Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty. It's kind of new for Nat and Abby to though they did have Christmas with their first ma and pa and grandma. I know Doc's lookin' forward to playin' grandpa.

One thing I could do besides keepin' the ranch goin' was to help Nat and Abby. They asked me and Festus if we would build a cradle for the new baby and maybe help them, along with Doc, to get all the other baby things their ma would need. 'Cause of all these goins on, I walked into Mr. Lathrop's store just in time to see a stranger eyein' the two younguns while they made arrangements to pay for things. They'd collected quite a bit of money from doin' odd jobs for their folks' friends, but they still wasn't sure if they would have enough or even do enough. They wanted everythin' to be just right cause bein' newly adopted, they wasn't sure the baby wouldn't cause Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty to change their minds 'bout keepin' them.

The stranger, a thin man about six-foot tall with unruly dark brown hair, followed them out and got the two of 'em talkin'. I had my own business with Mr. Lathrop so I didn't catch all he said, but I did catch a good bit of it. He musta charmed them into lettin' on as how they was adopted and their folks was now expectin' a baby who'd be blood kin, which kind of had them jittery 'bout the future. When I came upon them, he was spillin' a yarn 'bout how to tell if they was really accepted. It was then that I recognized him. He was taller and his face showed a bit more age, but he was definitely Jake Whitcomb, a troublemaker who'd run off from our little town when he was about three years older than Nat. All us kids knew he didn't like havin' to do chores and go to church and such. He blamed havin' to do such things on the folks who fostered him since he was eight. Jake was a sly one, who was good at skippin' out on whatever he didn't want to do, so it didn't surprise us none when the search party the Colbys, the people who took him in, sent out after him couldn't find a trace of him. After about a week, they figured it were time to stop askin' their neighbors to help, even though they never gave up hope that he'd come back.

"What you kids need to do is run away from home," Jake told them. "If they look for you hard enough to find you, then they really care. If they don't, then you two are better off on your own. I can help you."

"We'll have to think about it," Nat answered. "Meanwhile, Abby and I will head home. If we decide to do what you suggest, where can we find you?"

"Just meet me and my friend Billy Dalworth around three on Christmas Eve. We'll be just behind the Dodge House. When you do, be sure to stay out of site so nobody follows you."

I didn't think the kids would really run away, especially this close to Christmas, so I didn't tell Mr. Dillon about Jake. I reckoned Mr. Dillon would tell me he'd keep an eye on Jake based on what I'd told him, but that he couldn't do anything more unless Jake broke the law, so I simply took my supplies and went home. I'd be back in town early on Christmas Eve for the party and could tell him then.

The kids and Floyd had joined me earlier in the day to help pick out a tree for the Long Branch and a smaller one for upstairs. After bringing the two trees inside so they were ready to be decorated, Abby headed off to her friend Lucy's house to talk about whatever little girls talk about. Nat and I headed toward my office, but Nat went on to Hank's stable to return the wagon and unhitch the horse. Soon we'd all be together helping Kitty make the final preparations for her annual Christmas Eve party. That is, if I ever finished those last few reports.

I was finishing up the last bit of paperwork about transferring the one prisoner I had to Hays for trial and hoping the other members of the gang weren't in Dodge. If they were, I had no way of knowing who they were or what they looked like. Besides, despite Lloyd Kramer's insistence that his friends wouldn't let him spend Christmas in jail, I didn't think they'd try anything until after the holiday. All I wanted at the moment was to head home. I glanced at the clock, which showed 3:15, wondering what was taking Lionel and Festus so long to get back, when an envelope addressed to me was slipped under the door. It contained a penciled note. The first half was in Nat's handwriting.

It read, "If you want to see me again, come to Boot Hill after it's fully dark." The rest was written by a stranger and said, "If you read this note first, go home to read a second note, then bring your prisoner to exchange for your two brats at five and come alone."

I left the note sitting on top of the envelope where Lionel and Festus would be sure to see it and raced toward the Long Branch. I asked Floyd if he'd seen or heard anything and when he indicated he had noticed Abby go toward our rooms with a stranger, went upstairs to get the second note, which was addressed to both of us. Luckily, Kitty hadn't seen it. The note was still by the door. I was reading the message when Kitty, who had been following Doc's instructions and napping noticed me.

"Matt, are you finished for the day? Who's the note from and what does it say?" she added.

"I have just a bit more paperwork to complete to make sure I can spend all of tomorrow away from the office. As to this note, it's Merry Christmas from another one of your satisfied customers. I just stopped home to see how you were feeling and spotted it, " I told her as I headed back out the door, hoping she hadn't noticed me pocket the note.

Actually, the first sentence of the note, which was printed by Abby, was identical to the note I left in my office. The sentence that followed looked to be written by the same person who wrote the instructions on the first note, only this one read, "The marshal must follow the instructions on the other note."

As I headed back to my office, a plan began to form in my mind. I could only hope it would work. The first step was for Lionel, who had read the first note, and Festus to head over to Boot Hill and hide there until I came with Kramer.

" I don't want you to do anything except pick up Kramer's meal until I get back from the Long Branch to make sure they don't see you," I told them. "As much as I'd like to know where they're hiding them, I can't risk the kids' lives on the chance you might come upon them unseen."

After telling them what to do, I headed back to the Long Branch. Two men were seated at a table, where they could watch the door, with a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses. I pretended not to notice they'd seen me as I strolled across the room to the bar. I stood so my body partially blocked their view so Floyd could confirm that one of them was the man who'd come in earlier with Abby. After telling Floyd to not say anything to Kitty unless she asked and to be as general as possible if she did, I left. Again, ignoring the two men, I headed back toward my office as snow began to fall to tell my deputies they could leave at any time. They left by the back door so the two men, who, as expected, followed me at a distance of about 50 yards, wouldn't see them leave.

I waited another ten minutes, until 4:30 and then took the tray with Kramer's Christmas Eve supper back to his cell, trusting that his two friends would listen to everything I said. Until it was all over, I couldn't be sure I was doing the right thing, but no matter how things turned out, first I had to make them and Kramer believe I was prepared to let Kramer go in exchange for my kids.

"Kramer, there's been a change of plans. It looks like you won't be spending Christmas in my jail after all. Instead, you'll most likely be traveling. I got word that there'll be a prisoner exchange up on Boot Hill. I'll be taking you there at 5, so you have until then to finish your meal."

As I led my cuffed prisoner toward Boot Hill, he spoke warily. "Dillon, I know you have a reputation for holding strictly to the law, but I can't help wondering if it's really true. I saw your deputies head out the back. Maybe you have a grave already dug for me out there, though I can't fathom why you'd want me dead."

"You can rest easy," I told him as we arrived at our destination. "Your two friends have taken care of all the arrangements."

"That's right," the obvious leader, a thin, six-footer with unruly hair, stated as the two men from the Long Branch stepped out into the open. "You can just take the shackles off Lloyd now and throw your gun to me so we know you can't shoot us when the three of us try to leave."

"I can't do that, you know, at least not until you bring my kids here so I know they're ok. You wouldn't want Kramer here to think I was lying to him when I said I was bringing him to a prisoner exchange, would you? Besides, right now he's the only leverage I've got to make sure you hold up your end of the deal."

"If that's the way you want it, then so be it," the man replied. "Then you can die here quickly while your kids die here slowly," he declared as he went for his gun.

I was quicker and shot first, which brought Lionel and Festus out from hiding. They covered Kramer and the other man, a kid really, a bit shorter than the man I shot and with light brown, neatly combed hair, while I went to the side of the one dying, hoping he'd tell me where to find my kids with his last breath.

"Things didn't work out as I'd planned, but your plans didn't work either." Then, with his dying breath, as the snow came down harder, he vowed, "Since you didn't follow instructions, I won't tell you anything more than your brats are somewhere under Boot Hill, still alive, or maybe not by now."

"Take these two and lock them up," I said, barely keeping it together after what I'd just been told. "Bring as many men as you can with shovels and lanterns. One of you can come back with Doc and a wagon. I'll stay here and get started searching. After you return we could drop this piece of dead meat in one of the holes we dig trying to find Nat and Abby and cover him up with the dirt from another hole we dig. He doesn't deserve a marker. Hurry! I have a feeling we're running out of time. "Oh, and kid," I added, "You might want to think about telling my deputies exactly where you've hidden my kids, if you want to avoid hanging."

"Matthew, when we go get Doc and the others, what do you want me to tell Miss Kitty? Festus asked. "She'll be frettin' somethin' awful."

"Just tell her I'll be home as soon as I can. This time I can't promise her I'll bring them home safe and sound, you know."

I took a moment to watch them go and try to decide where to start. The ground was now covered with about an inch of snow, so even if it wasn't already dark, it would be hard for me to see any sign of fresh-turned earth. Then I thought a heard a slight moan, but it could have been my imagination considering the frantic state I was in. Anyhow, I headed to where I thought the sound came from and starting furiously digging with the only tools I had on hand, my pocketknife and my gloved hands. I kept on going from imagined cry to any slight scratching sound and digging there in a panic that despite all I could do, I'd be too late.

Matt thought he'd gotten away with it, but I saw him pocket that note. He'd lied to me about what was in it. I was certain I was right when I stepped out of my office and saw him talking to Floyd. When he left, I saw the two strangers, who'd been sitting and quietly drinking, wait a couple of minutes and then follow him out the door. The note had to have something to do with our kids. If those two were out to kill Matt a note would have been left at the jail not under our door upstairs. The note was obviously meant for both of us.

Several hours had passed since Matt left for the second time that afternoon. Doc and Albert joined me for supper because my husband and children certainly weren't there to help eat it before the food became ice cold. If my family wasn't there to help get ready for the party, at least a couple of people from my could-be family were there. I just had to keep busy or I was going to break down in tears.

"Kitty, honey, what's troubling you?" Doc asked, putting his arm around me. "You look like your world's about to end."

"Oh Doc, I know Matt's hiding something awful from me. Otherwise he'd be back here and so would the kids."

"You know Matt, he probably found a bit more paperwork to complete before he can transfer that prisoner out of here. This being Christmas Eve, the kids probably lost track of the time with their friends and wound up eating supper with them. They'll show up in time for the party full of apologies for not letting you know."

"I wish I could believe you, but I can't. Albert knows something's wrong too. Albert?"

"Yes, ma'am. Did you want me to do something for you?"

"Nothing except what you're already doing and to answer a question. Why aren't you at the station so you can take the train home in time to spend Christmas with your family?"

"I thought I told you Miss Kitty, I decided to spend Christmas here in Dodge. I already got to see my nephew and sent all the presents along with Burke's help. I'm used to Christmas in Maize, but this is the first chance I've had to spend it here after Pa's told me so much about it."

I was going to ask Albert why he looked troubled when Festus came bursting through the inner door, pushing a whirlwind of snow in front of him. He ignored me and Albert, heading straight for Doc.

"There ya' are, ya' ole scutter. Matthew wants a word with you, yonder."

"Festus, Doc's been trying to keep me from worrying, but I know all of you too well to be fooled. Tell me what Matt wants with Doc and tell me now or you're not going out the door with him."

"Miss Kitty, Matthew didn't want me to let on about anythin' bein' wrong, but I reckon you've purt near figured it out yer own self. Someone wants him to exchange the prisoner for the kids and he jist wants Doc along to make sure everyone stays healthy."

I knew that was all the explanation I'd get, so I let Festus and Doc go out the door. All my fears were coming true. Either Matt was hurt, or one or both kids were. Otherwise, why would he want Doc to come to wherever he was at this moment? All I could do was wait and hope.

I'd lost track of everything but finding my kids when Festus cried out as he grabbed hold of me from behind and pulled me upright, "Matthew, git a holt of yerself!. "You got to listen to what I'm sayin". Billy took your advice."

I struggled against him, but he held me fast, despite being bigger and usually stronger and my yelling at him, "If you don't let go of me, you're fired! There's no time for your stories about this Billy character. What you need to tell me is where everyone else is."

Festus didn't let go and then, to my shock, Doc slapped me hard across the face, saying, "Matt, don't you ever let on to anyone that I ever said this, but stop struggling and listen to what Festus has to say. Right now he's making more sense than you are. Billy's the kid you just arrested. He took the advice you gave him while you were still sane and decided to let Festus and Lionel know where Nat and Abby are on the way into town so he wouldn't hang. I didn't come out here in the snow to stand around and freeze to death, so stop acting like a distraught father who hasn't got the brains God gave him, Mr. Marshal. Instead, help Festus dig Jake Whitcomb's grave while I examine his body. While you're at it, you can listen to your deputy and friend. He'll tell you that the kids aren't in danger of suffocating. Now, get busy digging that grave. That way we can take the kids home as soon as you find and free them."

I don't know if it was Doc slapping me or that what the two of them were saying finally penetrated, but my brain did clear. I stopped struggling against Festus and replied to Doc.

"If I heard you right, Doc, I owe both of you an apology for acting like a mad man, but what do you mean Nat and Abby are in no danger of suffocating? If they're under Boot Hill, how can they breathe?"

"That's just it, Matthew," Festus said as he handed me a shovel from the wagon, "Just as we got to the jail, Billy Dalworth said your younguns are in a cave-like sinkhole on the far side o Boot Hill. They're trapped inside by a huge rock, but they kin breathe. Now let's get some purposeful diggin' done afore Doc starts natterin' on agin'."

Although it was cold enough to snow, the ground hadn't hardened enough to prevent us from digging the grave with some effort. I wanted to get it done as quickly as possible so the kids wouldn't be trapped any longer than necessary. By the time we'd finished, I knew everything that happened in town. Lionel locked up the two prisoners while Festus went to talk to Kitty and find Doc. He was with Kitty, who was trying to keep herself and everyone around her busy with the party preparations, but was getting nowhere with them. She was just too worried. I should have known I hadn't fooled her. She knows me too well. Anyway, Doc was about to give her something to calm her when Festus came into the Long Branch with his news.

I looked over at the body. I could put him in the grave, but I couldn't bring myself to think of the kidnapper as anything more than a dead body. If I acknowledged he had a name, I'd have to admit that he was human, no matter how much of a poor excuse for one he was. All I felt was hatred as Festus put the last shovel-full of dirt over him and I went to the wagon to grab the lanterns. Doc agreed to stay by the wagon while Festus and I went down the far side of the rise to try to find the sinkhole while the snow continued to fall.

We'd slowly worked our way halfway down, holding our lanterns up to try to see anything that might be an opening through the dark and the snow, when I thought I saw something. The kids might not be in danger of dying, but after almost three hours, they had to be cold, hungry and scared. As we moved closer, the darker patch began to take on the shape of a boulder. I began calling their names. When we were a couple of yards away, I thought I heard a muffled sound. I called again and this time, Festus heard it too when we were less than two feet away. It might have been what I wanted to hear, but it sure sounded to me like a boy and girl yelling, "Pa, help us" from a distance. We stepped right up to the boulder, which we could now see covered all but six inches of an opening and the crack it left on the right side as we faced it was rapidly filling with snow.

"Festus, help me form a depression with the snow about a foot away to the left. Then, let's see if we can shift this rock away from the opening. We'll have to roll it slightly uphill and then into the depression so it won't roll back down and completely cover the opening."

We scooped out some snow and used it to build a ridge. Then went back to the slit that remained of the entrance to the sinkhole and put our lanterns down to the right of it. I called through it that I'd soon have them out before Festus and I went to work. It took all our combined strength to get the boulder moving toward our ridge, but once it was started, it rolled quite easily into the depression we'd made. Then, while I used my weight to hold it in place Festus reinforced our ridge so the large rock couldn't roll back toward the opening of the sinkhole.

Then, while Festus stood by the boulder, I returned to the opening and picked up one of the lanterns. I held it out in front of me as I looked into the opening. At first I saw nothing, but then, as my eyes adjusted, I saw Nat and Abby sitting back to back. I walked briskly up to them to find that their hands were tied behind their backs and gags were in their mouths, but Nat was trying to untie Abby's mitten-covered hands despite wearing gloves. I pulled the gags out and then bent to cut the ropes holding their hands in place.

"Pa, we thought you'd never get here!" they chorused. "Did you make them tell you where to find us?"

"I was forced to kill one of them, but all he did before he died was give me a riddle to solve," I said as I hugged them both to me. "The younger one thought about what I told him about avoiding the noose and told Lionel and Festus where you were while on the way to jail while I stayed here and tried everything I could to solve the riddle and find you before it was too late. You look ok, but are you all right?"

"We are now, Pa, but we're awfully cold and hungry," Abby sobbed. "Can we go home now, so we don't miss Christmas Eve? Oh, will you pick me up and carry me there, even though I'm not a little girl anymore? It's the only way I can hug you all the way!"

I picked Abby up before I stood up, though I had to bend almost double again in order to get back out through the opening. Nat followed so close behind that he was almost touching my belt with one hand, while the other held the lantern aloft. When we emerged, Festus was standing by the entrance with the other lantern. As soon as we were out in the open, Nat walked so his legs nearly rubbed mine and Festus fell in beside him at a normal distance as we climbed back up the hill toward Doc and the wagon.

Soon we were headed home, with Abby on my lap and Nat seated between Doc and me, while Festus rode in the back. I took hold of one rein, but let Nat handle the other, so he could help guide the horse. They wanted to tell us everything that happened, but I shushed them.

"Why don't you wait until we get home, so you don't have to repeat everything to your ma and all her Christmas Eve guests. It won't be long until we get there. Then you can give your ma the best present she's ever had."

"But Pa, her present, well actually, both your presents, aren't ready yet," Nat exclaimed. "How can you say we'll give her the best present she's ever had as soon as we get home?"

"Because you've already given me that present. You'll see what I mean when we walk through the door and say Merry Christmas."

When we got back to town, Festus went to return the horse, wagon and supplies, while Doc went back up to his office to put away his medical bag. As for me and my kids, Abby took my right hand and Nat my left and we strode in through the swinging doors together with a cry of Merry Christmas on our lips. Once inside, the kids, like me, watched Kitty's face change from worry to joy and they ran up to greet her where she was standing under the mistletoe. I soon joined them and gave her a big kiss, while the kids hugged us both. Then I sat them up on the bar so they could tell their story.

"We're sorry, but we thought with the baby coming and all that you might not want us around anymore," Abby began. "So, when we met a stranger in Mr. Lathrop's store who said he knew how we could test things out, we thought about trying what he said."

"He told us that he'd been taken in by a man and woman, too, but when he ran away after their own child was born, they didn't bother to look for him," Nat continued. "We thought about testing you that way, but then, after we thought more about it, we decided not to. After all, the folks who took him in never went to court to adopt him so he legally had their name."

"Anyway, we remembered how you told us to be polite, especially to our elders," Abby explained. "So we felt we should meet him and tell him we weren't gonna run away. That's when things got real scary."

"He told us to meet him behind the Dodge House at 3 today, so that's what we did," Nat added. Only he wasn't alone. There was a younger man with him. They put their guns in our sides and told us each to write a note telling you we were kidnapped. Then the first man added his own message about what pa should do and put our notes into envelopes. He made me slip mine under pa's office door and the other one took Abby here to leave hers under our door upstairs. Afterwards, they forced us to go with them to Boot Hill. When we got there, they tied our hands and gagged us and shoved us into the small cave where you found us, Pa. Then they rolled this big rock to block the entrance so we couldn't have gotten out even if we managed to get loose without pa's and Uncle Festus' help."

From the corner of the bar, Albert, the only one in the room who still wore a glum expression on his face, spoke before Nat and Abby could say anything more. "Mr. Dillon, I won't blame you if you fire me. I can only hope that you and Miss Kitty can forgive me now that the kids are safely back home. I should have told you that I saw Jake Whitcomb talkin' to Nat and Abby and that he was probably up to no good. You see, I knew him back when he wasn't much older than Nat is now and he ran away from the kind folks who took him in because he didn't like them stoppin' him from doin' wrong. It's just that I never thought about them bein' polite enough to tell him they wouldn't do what he asked and thought there was enough good in him that he wouldn't try anythin' so close to Christmas."

"Albert, you have nothing to worry about. What happened wasn't your fault. There were times when your pa didn't tell me things right away and it led to trouble, but he's still one of the best friends we've ever had. The mere fact that you feel so bad about it is enough to show us how much we mean to you."

When Albert stopped talking, Nat and Abby spoke in unison, "Pa, we now know what you meant when you said, we'd already given you and would soon give ma the best present you ever had. It was having us back with you unharmed. Albert, I guess we're giving the same present to you. Merry Christmas Albert Goode!"


	14. Chapter 13 Nat's Fight Over Temperance

**Chapter 13 – Nat Gets into a Fight over Temperance**

I looked up from my paperwork when I heard Festus mumbling to himself as he came through the door with a boy held by the collar in each hand. It was all he could do to keep them apart. To my surprise, one of them was my son Nat. The other was a stranger to me, but I suspected he belonged to the owners of the new sawmill. He finally placed them on opposite sides of the table and stood at the end farthest from my desk waiting for either of them to make a move, while the boys continued to glare at each other.

"I ain't got a notion what they was scrappin' about, Matthew, but they were like to kill each other if I hadn't a stopped 'em. Then this one's mama saw me with the two o them, so I told her to come here with her man directly."

"It looks like they're prompt, if nothing else, because here they are," I said to him as they walked in. "Festus, would you get these folks a couple of chairs."

"Yes, we're prompt," the burly man of just over six feet snapped, but I hardly see why your deputy insisted we meet this hoodlum's parents in your office, Marshal. But then again, I don't see any sign of his parents."

"You're looking at one of them now," I said as I came out from behind my desk. "This hoodlum, as you choose to call him, is Nat Dillon, my son. You'll have to deal with just me because Kitty's too close to her time for me to trouble her with a boys' squabble. Now, would you care to introduce yourselves?"

"We're the Hendersons, Ted and Brenda, who own the sawmill at the western edge of town. That's our boy Harry sitting across from your son," a slender woman, who couldn't have been more than five feet tall replied. "I was walking from Mr. Lathrop's store when I saw your deputy breaking up a fight in the street in front of that devil's house. I believe the sign above the door read Long Branch Saloon. "Thank you," she said as she took the chair Festus held for her and sat down next to her son, a slender boy, who seemed to take after his mother.

"Now that the introductions are over with," I said continuing to stand, but closer to the table, "why don't you tell us your version of how this fight got started, Harry. Fights don't happen for no reason, you know."

"I thought I was just stating a fact, seeing as we were in front of a saloon. Then he goes and takes a swing at me like he wanted to knock me to the ground with one blow."

"Pa, listen," Nat interrupted. "He's making it sound like I had no cause to hit him."

"Hold it right there, son. You'll get your chance to talk, but now it's Harry's turn. What exactly did you say right before Nat swung his fist at you?"

"All I told him was his ma is a saloon whore. He should be used to it."

By this time I was standing at the table next to Nat. Without thinking I reached across the table and grabbed the boy's shirt, pulling him toward me in my anger. However, I managed to gain enough control over my temper to shove him back in his chair and release him.

Instead, I snarled, "In Nat's place, I'd take a swing at you too. From the way your face is swollen, I reckon he connected and was glad of it. You insulted his ma and my wife. Nat, what else did he do and say?"

When he saw me come out of the Long Branch he started taunting me about being in a place that exists for drinking alcohol at my age and at such an early hour. I told him it's my home, and that's when he said what he did. I told him to take it back, but I was so mad I slugged him at the same time. I guess he got in a few licks too, but I would have kept on hitting him till I had no strength left in me if Uncle Festus hadn't come along to stop me."

"Marshal, we may be wrong in this case, but for the most part it's true what our son said about such women," Mr. Henderson replied. "Therefore, we've taught him that saloons are the havens of men who are too weak to face the world and that the women who work there have fallen far from what any decent person would consider respectable. Harry believed he was telling the truth."

"You're wrong," I fumed. "You'd better learn not to make assumptions about people because of their occupation if you intend to make a go of it in this town. Around here we don't go insulting people's kinfolk and expect them not to take it personal, true or not. At the very least all three of you owe Nat and me an apology. More than that, you owe Kitty an apology although she didn't hear your insults directly. It won't take long before the whole town knows what your boy said. If you don't do what's right, everyone will boycott your mill and you'll be forced to get out of Dodge. For now, get out of my office before I forget that I'm a lawman."

Somehow Abby raced through the doorway past the Hendersons just as they were leaving. She was just too excited to realize four people were using the same door. Even though she shouted it, her words were unnecessary. There was only one reason for that look on her face. The baby was coming. Nat and I followed her home and up the stairs only to be told by Doc to go back downstairs to wait. As the remainder of the afternoon slowly slipped by, the patrons of the Long Branch all came up to our table to ask if it was her time. I found I couldn't sit. Instead, I stood and paced between the table by the stairs and the bar, while Nat and Abby fidgeted in their chairs. Finally, three hours later, with a cold dinner Floyd had brought sitting in front of us, we heard a baby's cry. It seemed like everyone in town and half the county was in the saloon waiting for that cry.

I barely had time to buy the first round of drinks for everyone when Doc came to the top of the stairs to say, "It's a healthy boy. Both mother and son are doing fine."

"Floyd, give everyone whatever they want until closing, on me. My children and I will see you all later."

The three of us raced up the stairs and through the door to our apartment, which I closed behind us. Doc was sitting beside the bed next to Kitty, but got up when he saw us so there would be room for everyone. Kitty was propped up on two pillows cradling our son in her arms with the widest smile I'd ever seen on her face. I bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek before picking up our son and holding him in the crook of my arm so Nat and Abby could get a good look at him.

"This is a day I never thought I'd see. Matt Dillon holding a newborn baby and looking at him like he's the most precious thing in the world. Tell me, have you and Kitty and the kids picked out a name yet? If you haven't, you'd better be quick about it seeing as how he's decided to join the family."

"Fact is, we have. Doc, you're looking at Adam, for Adam Kimbro, who gave me my first job as a deputy, Galen Dillon. And since we gave him your name for his middle name, perhaps you'd consent to be his godfather."

"Matt, Kitty, thank you. As proud as I was to walk you down the aisle, Kitty and as happy as I am to play grandpa to Nat and Abby, I'm really touched that you want me to be this little miracle's godfather. Of course, I accept."

In the past, I'd been the one helping out after a birth, but this Thursday, March 8, 1888, I was the one giving birth. I was surprised how tired I felt, but I also felt wonderful. Still, it was nearly two weeks before I felt strong enough to venture out with Adam even the short distance to Mr. Lathrop's store. Since it was still cold, I bundled him up in a soft, blue blanket and held him close. A slender woman about a half-head shorter than me, with gray eyes and sandy hair just barely visible under her pale green bonnet, was about to leave, but she stepped back inside to allow me to enter with the baby. Once we were inside, I pulled the blanket back from his head so he wouldn't get overheated.

"That's a beautiful child you have there, with his piercing blue eyes and bright red fuzz covering his head. You and your husband couldn't have wished for a more perfect baby," she enthused. "How old is he and does he have any siblings?"

"Thank you for the compliment. He'll be two weeks old in just two more days and has a 10-year-old brother and 7-year-old sister," I replied. "I hope your family will be able to join mine at his christening on Sunday at the First Church of Dodge City."

"We'd be happy to come, although we're Baptists. It's an honor to be invited by someone who's obviously one of the town's leading citizens from the way Mr. Lathrop greeted you and the other customers looked at you. I'll see you at church and perhaps we can talk some more then. Meanwhile, I have to join my husband at our place of business, although things have been very slow of late."

As I paid for my purchases and made arrangements for Nat and Matt to pick them up later, I thought about the woman I'd just met. In all the oohing and aahing over Adam we'd never exchanged names. Mr. Lathrop was through helping her find what she needed and he'd simply greeted me with a "glad to see you up and about again." She had to be new in town, but seemed overly anxious to impress those she considered the right people. From her reaction to my invitation, I assumed I was one of the people whose good graces she was courting. I was curious about the rest of her family. I also wondered whether the Hendersons would be in church. Matt and Nat tried to pretend our older boy hadn't been in a fight, but I noticed Nat's bruises the morning after Adam's birth. They finally conceded I had a right to know all about it and told me the whole sordid story.

On Sunday, the church was overflowing. Everyone we knew was there along with families I only saw in passing when they came to town for supplies. Still, we were able to save a seat next to us in the third row for Albert so he wouldn't feel left out. Throughout the service he paid more attention to Adam than to the hymns or Reverend English's sermon. Then it was time. When the Reverend called us up, we rose from our pew and came forward. Nat and Abby, who were sitting on the end, led the way, then Doc and Matt, who waited for me in the aisle. I handed Adam over to him. He cradled our young son in the crook of his left arm and put his right arm through my left to escort me to the front where the rest of our party was now waiting.

I turned toward the front when Matt turned to hand Adam to Doc so Reverend English could bless him to complete the christening while this miracle baby of ours was in the arms of his godfather. It was then that I noticed the woman I'd met at the store yesterday whispering to a man and boy, who I assumed were her husband and son. To my surprise the woman rose and began to speak just as Doc was handing the now christened Adam back to me so she could be heard all the way from the back of the church.

"You might think it rude of me," she began, "but I seek permission to speak before this congregation in order to right a wrong committed by my family toward the lady who stands in the front of this church holding her youngest child." She continued, once Matt whispered to Reverend English, who nodded at her, saying, "My name is Brenda Henderson. Yesterday I met a woman who is a true lady. Until she and her family were called up front, I had no idea I had wronged anyone or that she and her older son and husband had suffered an insult at the hands of my family. Two weeks ago my son Harry made a disparaging remark about Mrs. Dillon to which her son Nat rightly took offense. One of her husband's deputies broke the boys apart and told me that we should come to the marshal's office. Once there, Harry repeated the offensive remark and Ted and I implied that it was probably true and that Nat was the sort of son a woman who fit that description would have. I'll not repeat that remark now so as to spare the Dillon family further offense. However, I will say I'm sorry for ever thinking it might be true and telling her husband and son as much. I hope you'll forgive me, accept my heartfelt public apology and give me a chance to apologize again in a more personal setting."

Ted and Harry Henderson then expressed their own regret for saying and thinking such deplorable things about me and by implication, Matt and Nat. I was surprised that the woman I'd taken as shallow and socially ambitious was gracious enough to apologize in such a public way. I of course forgave her and her family as did Matt and Nat.

Matt continued in the spirit of forgiveness, as befitted our location, by saying, "I'm glad you decided to take my advice and learn not to judge people by their occupations. Welcome to Dodge and please join everyone else in this church at the Long Branch where we plan to continue celebrating Adam's birth and christening. Since Kitty will technically be violating the law by opening early on a Sunday, she's agreed to pay the fine and enrich the town's coffers. In turn, I hope the citizens of this town and Ford County will help the Henderson's sawmill to prosper."


	15. Chapter 14 Friend from Matt's Childhood

**Chapter 14 – A Friend From Matt's Childhood Is up to No Good**

I stayed in town after the christenin' so I could stock up on Monday before headin' back to the ranch. There were no cows to milk or chickens to feed so I reckoned I could do it. Before Doc Newly and his Missus headed home Sunday evenin' I asked if he'd oblige me by seein' to the two horses I'd left in the barn so's I could take a little holiday. In honor of the celebration, I booked a room at the Dodge House instead of stayin' in the room provided for me at the Long Branch. I'd just finished loadin' the wagon with supplies when a man bout Mr. Dillon's age, but a head shorter, I'd seen checkin' in when I finished checkin' out came up to me. I'd never laid eyes on him before, but I reckoned him to be a gunman. It was the way his eyes kept dartin' all round from under his hat, though he didn't appear to be wearin' a gun under his coat. There were no feuds in Dodge that I knew of, so I couldn't fathom what he was doin' here. I began to think I was wrong when he called out to me just as polite as you please.

"Pardon me son, but I was wondering if you could help me? You obviously live near here or you wouldn't have loaded that wagon. I have some business to take care of in Dodge, but since I'm here I thought I might look up someone I knew as a boy. I lost track of him after he left our hometown an orphan, but heard he might live around these parts. His name's Matt Dillon. Do you know him?"

"Yep, I know him. Fact is, I work for Mr. Dillon out at the ranch, but you could have asked anyone. Everybody knows him. This is his town. I expect you'll find him down the street at the marshal's office."

"Thanks, but a lawman's office is the last place I'd thought he'd be even if he is a respectable citizen around here. Back home in our little town of Seneca in Missouri he wanted adventure and used to follow the horse thief Dutch George around trying to learn all he could from him."

With that he headed down the street to Mr. Dillon's office. Pa had told me about Dutch George and how he came to Dodge City back in the old days spinnin' his yarns. He and Mr. Dillon were quite young then and Dutch George stopped his stories long enough to be surprised that the boy he'd known back home had grown into such a big man and a US Marshal to boot.

I'd gone to the office right after breakfast hoping for some peace and quiet after yesterday's hoopla. Monday mornings tend to be slow, so I reckoned I'd be able to get to do some studying of the latest law books Judge Brooker had given me. I may have spent more than half my life as a lawman, but there was still so much I'd have to learn before I could retire as marshal and become a judge. The way Judge Brooker set things up, he'd give me a problem and set me to finding out the precedents in the books. I was then to decide a hypothetical case based on what I read. Then he'd meet with me to discuss my reasoning and point out further areas of study.

My study time ended when Lionel and Festus walked into the office after a long meal at Delmonico's, judging from how much of the morning was already gone. Soon they were jawing away about how much Adam looked like me, except for the red fuzz on his head, which was the same shade as Kitty and Abby's hair. By the time I came back from dinner, they lit into me about how much my domestic situation had changed in the couple of weeks since Adam's birth. I was getting mighty tired of their hurrahing me so I looked up to glare at them. That's when I noticed a sandy-haired man around six feet tall and sporting a mustache entering through the door. I felt there was something familiar about him, but I couldn't quite place him.

I was about to ask what I could do for him when he said, "Hello, Matt. It's been a long time. You were not quite 14 when you lit out of Seneca for parts unknown after your people died in that fire. You've sure grown up some since then."

"Rich Beckman, what brings you to Dodge? It took me a while to recognize you. We've both added some height and wrinkles since we last saw each other. Back then it seemed that you, Chad Thornton and me would always be together."

Rich answered my question as soon as I finished the introductions. "I'm here to do a little business, and I heard that you've been living here for the past 20 years or so. I reckoned on killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. Still, I never thought you'd be the law around here." He then added for the benefit of Festus and Lionel, "After his place was near ruined by fire and his folks died, I thought Matt would stay with Chad's folks, who were his people's closest friends, but he just upped and left not long after the funeral."

"I was in town with Dutch George when the fire broke out. I felt guilty over not being at home to help so I turned down the Thorntons offer. Instead I sold off the land and what was left of our belongings and set off on my own as a gangling youth of nearly 14. I took my rifle, the one horse I'd kept and the clothes on my back and lit out for points west. On my way out toward Texas, New Mexico and Arizona territory I used part of my meager cash to buy a gun and gun belt. I tried my hand a various occupations while the money slipped away. A couple of months before turning 16 I was near starving but was taken in by a family who treated me like their own. I lived with them for a year or two before heading on. By the time I left I was almost as good a gun hand as I am now."

We must have sat and talked for over an hour, filling each other in on our lives since we last saw each other nearly 35 years ago. I could see that Festus' and Lionel's curiosity was wearing thin, and school was about to let out, so I invited Rich to walk with me to the Long Branch to meet Kitty and the kids. By the time we strolled those few blocks, Abby and Nat had joined us. I found Kitty and Adam in her office, where I introduced him to my family.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. You've got a wonderful family here, Matt, with a lovely wife and kids to be proud of. I have to admit, though, I'm quite surprised about how things turned out for you. It's not the three kids and you're the sort of woman, ma'am, I pictured him getting hooked up with, but I never imagined he'd be a US Marshal. I said as much to the kid who works for you and even told him about Dutch George. He seemed to know all about that horse thief."

"What horse thief was that?" Nat and Abby chorused. "Did you arrest him?"

"No, I didn't arrest him when he came through Dodge 20 years ago. A kid whose horse he stole prevented me from having any concrete evidence, so I had to let him go, but warned him to stay out of this part of Kansas. He agreed and kept his promise, for old time's sake. Your ma was there when he stopped in Dodge and was among those he entertained. He was as surprised as Rich, here, is now about me being a lawman, you know. Still, from the time I was your age Nat, until some years after I left home, I looked up to Dutch George. I admired what I took to be the excitement of a life like his so much that I followed him all over our town."

"Pa, wasn't he an outlaw even when you were a boy?" Abby asked. "How could you have ever wanted to live a life like his?"

"Back then, I could have gone either way. When I looked at him, all I saw was the excitement. I finally decided to take some advice I'd been given by a man who was supposed to kill me after I'd been taken hostage in a bank robbery, just like you, Abby, and live up to what I thought my folks would have expected of me. He'd given me the advice when he was working for the rancher who'd taken me in a couple of years earlier and felt I had a chance to make something of myself, so he didn't kill me. Therefore, when the opportunity came, I convinced Adam Kimbro to hire me as his deputy, even though I was still 17. Now, that we've gotten past how I became a lawman, what business are you in, Rich? You never did say, you know."

"Oh, you might say I'm in the business of doing favors for people for a price. I find I like traveling and there are always people who need my help wherever I go. The latest request just happened to bring me to Dodge City for the first time. Mostly I work around Missouri and eastern Kansas."

That night, Ma Smalley agreed to watch Adam for a couple of hours while the rest of us took Rich to dinner at Delmonico's. Doc happened to be at the next table, so he joined us. I still wanted him to meet the rest of our friends, but it was time for Kitty to get back to Adam and the older two to get to bed. They had school the next day. We all walked back toward the Long Branch, saying our goodnights as we ambled along. When it was back to just the two of us, Rich excused himself and headed into the Dodge House, leaving me to begin my rounds. We'd meet up again tomorrow afternoon in the Long Branch with Albert and the O'Briens and whoever else made their way into the saloon. I'd ride out that way in the morning and invite them.

The next day, Tuesday, Nat caught me before I set off. He had forgotten to take one of his schoolbooks with him and so he was running a bit late. Abby was already at school.

"Pa, I met a man who was looking for your friend on my way here. He'd just ridden into town and asked if I'd seen a stranger and described Mr. Beckman. I told him he was staying at the Dodge House. He was pleased and said something about how he and the man he was seeking could settle up their business soon. I thought I'd better tell you, because I didn't like the look of him. There was something hard about him like he wanted to harm Mr. Beckman in some way. He was a short man and kind of flabby, but I thought he might want to shoot somebody in the back. He kept fingering a derringer he had in his coat pocket."

"Thanks, son. I'll try to find out what he's up to, but there's nothing more I can do unless he breaks the law. I can't go around arresting someone just because my son thinks he looks suspicious, you know. Now, get moving son or you'll be late for school."

When I got back to town, I stopped at the Dodge House to tell Rich that our friends Newly and Paula O'Brien and our foreman Albert Goode would be coming to town later that afternoon. We'd all meet up at the Long Branch around 3:00. Just before I left, I noticed the man Nat described duck back into a doorway. I didn't stop to check him out with Howie then, but continued on toward my office. An hour later Lionel informed me his name was Brent Spanner. I remembered sending a Luke Spanner to state prison for armed robbery a couple of years back. I think he had consumption, so Judge Brooker shortened his sentence to five years despite the stage driver being killed. I reckon he figured the man wouldn't live much beyond that. It turned out he was right. Luke Spanner died a week back according to the response to my wire.

By the time the kids got home from school, everyone was gathered around one of the tables in the center of the barroom. They didn't want to stay with us, so Abby volunteered to look after Adam and John O'Brien while the grownups talked and Nat asked if he could go off with Lester for a time. Lester's folks, Carl and Sarah Pruitt, had come into town and joined us for a while, but their younger son Isaac was restless, so they headed off toward their place with Nat's horse tied behind their wagon. He promised to be home before dark so he could finish his chores and schoolwork and get cleaned up for supper while I did my early rounds. As the sky darkened, I was thinking I might just have to lay a firm hand on that boy's bottom to try to get it through his head that he had to come home when we wanted him home, not when he finally got around to it.

Newly, Paula, Albert and Doc would be joining us, but Rich made his excuses at the start of my rounds. He headed across the street to the Dodge House. While I continued down our side of the street, he entered the hotel and headed up to his room. Everything was quiet, but I took my time. The streetlights were lit when I reached the final block. Again, I was thinking that Nat needed to be reminded in the strongest way possible to get home on time, as I headed home for supper. I was past the Mercantile and starting to cross the alley toward home when I heard him shout at me to look up at the balcony of a building of mostly small offices next to the Dodge House. I went for my gun, but too late. Whoever it was had already fired.

It seemed to me I heard Nat shout at the exact moment that I heard the gunfire. I'd just finished feeding Adam, so I ran out into the street still carrying him as another shot rang out nearby, but that didn't matter to me. A crowd had already gathered around a body in the street, but they parted to let me through. It was Matt. I sank to my knees next to him, still holding our infant son, but trying to hold my man at the same time. I think I sobbed out "No, it can't be!" but everything around me became a blur. All I knew, was I found myself back inside, being guided by Doc, who had a firm grip on my arm. Burke, Newly, Albert and Floyd were ahead of us carrying Matt. Abby was clinging to my skirts, but Nat had disappeared. Paula, taking John with her, cleared the way.

Nat came into the room just as I sank into a chair too stunned to do much of anything except hold onto Adam as if all our lives depended upon it and Doc and Newly were examining Matt for signs of life. Albert, Burke and Floyd had already gone downstairs at the insistence of the two doctors and Abby, under Paula's direction, was helping to heat up hot water. Our supper, being kept warm on the stove, was forgotten. I suddenly realized Nat was talking, but in my state of shock it took a while for the meaning of his words to penetrate.

"Ma, I wounded him with pa's gun. I wanted to kill him when he came down the alley stairs from the balcony of that building with all the lawyers and such in it, but I couldn't pull the trigger. He might have shot me too with his rifle. Instead he just shoved me aside with its butt. Then Uncle Festus and Lionel arrested him. It was Beckman."

"What?" I stammered. "Did you just say your pa's childhood friend is the one responsible?"

"Yes Ma'am. You shoulda seen the look of pure hatred he gave me when he shoved me aside. I don't understand it, Ma. It's like Lester or Tommy Harker suddenly turned on me and decided to do everything they could to ruin the lives of everyone I care about."

"I wish I had an answer for you Nat, but I don't understand it either. I can't think why anyone would want to harm a good man like your father other than the worst outlaw. For now, we can only hope your warning was enough to save his life."

With that, I hugged my older boy to me with my free hand. As time passed, Abby came to join us, putting her arm around my waist, but Doc and Newly still worked feverishly over Matt. I glanced at the clock and saw an hour had passed, when Newly also looked up. He and Doc paused just long enough for Newly to send Paula and their baby home with Albert. At least they didn't come over to tell me there was no point in them doing anything more. When they went back to working over Matt again, Nat had left the room. I suddenly felt desperate for air, so I finally put Adam in his cradle and walked over to open the window. I saw Nat just below it among the crowd milling around on Front Street talking to a stranger and Festus, at the edge of the hushed crowd, coming toward them. Nat and the stranger were close enough that I could hear them talking.

"You're the boy I talked to earlier today. Well, it seems Mr. Beckman concluded our little business transaction while I was napping. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you? I'd like to pay him the rest of what I owe."

"Yes Sir, I do. I can take you to him if you'd like. He's just a little ways down the street," Nat replied as he led him toward Festus, who was rapidly closing the gap between them.

"Brent Spanner, I reckon it would be best if you came along quiet like. It appears we have enough to hol' ya 'til we git more evidence agin' ya. Did he say anythin' to you Nathaniel that would help?"

"I think you have enough to bring him to trial, Uncle Festus. He practically confessed he paid Beckman. I'll gladly write out a statement about what he said."

"Now wait a minute, Deputy. You're not going to be swayed by a mere boy, nephew or not, are you? He's just letting his imagination run away with him. I gather from what the crowd's been muttering that your boss was gunned down while I slept."

"I'll tell you why he'll listen to me, mister," Nat answered before Festus could get a word in. "It was my pa you paid Beckman to kill. My name's Nat Dillon."

"Do you want us to take care of this one now, Nat?" the hardware store owner, asked. "Then we can go get the other one from your daddy's jail."

"No, Mr. Clayton, I want to see them both hang, but I'll testify in court, keeping in mind what pa told me. That way, they'll be sure to be convicted. Seeing as how pa's so against lynching, there's nothing else I can do without dishonoring all he's ever stood for."

"You heard Nathaniel folks," Festus shouted. "Move aside so's I kin take this polecat down to the jail to join his partner. I'll be back directly, Nathaniel, once he's locked up, to see what I kin do to help."

As Festus headed down the street and Nat walked through the swinging doors of the Long Branch, I closed the window. That stopped Doc from complaining that I was letting it get too cold for his patient. By the time I returned to my chair, Nat was back upstairs.

"That was quite a speech you made out there. You stopped our friends and neighbors from turning into a lynch mob. Your pa couldn't have done it any better. I'm very proud of you and he will be too once he knows."

"You heard, Ma, and you're still proud of me even though I want both of them to hang. Pa told me never to wish a hanging on anyone because it's a horrible way to die and it doesn't bring back the person you've lost. It's just the way the law deals with those men who show no regard for the lives of others."

"Your father also believes there are certain men who deserve to die at the hands of the law. I'm sure he'd count Beckman among them. Anyone who is welcomed into a family's home and then shoots the man he claims as a boyhood friend from ambush is among those I know he'd say deserve to die. I should have been suspicious of him when I caught him with a near sneer on his face when your pa was tenderly holding and smiling adoringly at your baby brother."

I fell into silence, as did Nat. Abby, who was running back and forth between the stove and the bed fetching whatever Doc and Newly needed, was also silent. The minutes slowly ticked by. I went to Adam's cradle, picked up the sleeping baby, and carried him back to my chair by the table where I sat rocking him in my arms. Abby joined me, but kept looking to see if the two doctors needed her to do anything while fighting back tears. I know that's what she was doing because that's what I was doing. Nat couldn't sit still, so he paced back and forth, occasionally balling up his fists in frustration. Our supper, long grown cold, was still on the stove. None of us was hungry.

Two hours had passed since Paula headed for home with Albert. I told myself there still had to be hope or they would have stopped working so hard to save Matt. Nat had momentarily stopped his pacing and stood beside me. When his sister edged her chair closer to me, I noticed the two men were no longer bending over Matt. Doc walked toward us while Newly headed for the stove to wash their instruments in boiling water and alcohol.

"I don't know how I can say this, but I'll have to try," Doc said when he reached the table. "It's a miracle he's still alive. In fact, his heart stopped for a fraction of a second just when we stopped the bleeding enough so we could see where to probe for the bullet. I let Newly with his younger eyes and hands handle that and a good thing too. Despite Nat's warning shout and Matt's badge slowing it down, the bullet came to rest against his heart. A fraction of an inch more and it would have penetrated it and he would have died out on the street. Still, it doesn't look good. I'd say he has only about a 10% chance of making it through the rest of the night."

"Doc, if he does make it through the night, will his chances improve?" I asked. "I need some thread of hope to hold onto."

"Yes, Kitty, with every hour he clings to life the odds get better, but it will be a week before the odds shift in his favor. Even then, although he'll be alive, there's a good chance he'll be an invalid. I don't know how badly his heart's been damaged. If he does make a full recovery, it will be months before he regains half his normal strength. Still, I have to hope for the best possible outcome and so do you. I think the only reason he's still breathing is Matt's too stubborn to die."

"I don't know, Doc. I can't help feeling Matt's greatest fear is coming true. It's the reason he used to give me for not getting married as long as he wore that badge. He didn't want to leave a widow and orphans. Well, by morning I have a good chance of being that widow left to raise his three orphans."

As I finished talking, the reality of what I'd just said struck me. After glancing at Abby, who was shaking uncontrollably and Nat, who bit his lip as he raced for the door, I rocked Adam in rhythm with my sobs. I did manage to tell Nat what to do just before he reached the door and I lost all control over my emotions.

"Tell everyone waiting downstairs what we know. Then Floyd should close up. There's no point in folks hanging around any longer waiting for news. He and Lily can decide whether or not to open tomorrow. I'm not moving from here until I know if our lives are going to change forever."

"I'll go down with Nat and back up whatever he says. Then I'll go over to the jail to tend to Beckman and let Lionel know where things stand. Festus will already know because he's probably downstairs waiting to come up here to bother you. Then I'm going to try to get some rest and so should you. I've set aside something that will help you sleep and will ask Ma Smalley to come up here to look after things. She can send one of the kids to fetch me if there's any change. Newly can stay here until she arrives. That should allow you to get some real sleep. I think you and Abby should share her bed, at least for tonight."

After Doc and Nat went downstairs, Newly kept moving back and forth between Matt and me, while Abby and I cried our hearts out in unison. My little girl rested her head against my shoulder and put her left arm around my waist and rested her right hand on her baby brother. Only Adam seemed unaffected by what we were facing. As long as I was there to hold him and feed him, he'd be content. I sobbed louder thinking about him growing up without ever knowing his father.

For a time I forgot about Newly being in the room with us. In fact, I wasn't much aware of anything except Matt, my baby and my daughter. I was at Matt's side when Nat came back with Festus. Abby was tucking Adam into his cradle, the one Nat and Abby asked Festus and Albert to build.

"Miss Kitty, Nathaniel's tol' us how bad things look fer Matthew. I sure never spected that Beckman feller to do anythin' like he done after we was all sittin' at the table downstairs jawin' 'bout when he and Matthew was boys together."

"Uncle Festus, did either of those two say anything about why they did it?" Abby asked.

"Nah, Beckman just kept natterin' on 'bout what with Matthew dead Doc was sure takin' his sweet time comin' by the jail to tend to that arm of his Nathaniel put a bullet in. He's been sayin' Nathaniel, 'stead of shootin' him, should have shot the one what really done it. His story's that he seen the man on the balcony and rassled with him, but when Nathaniel fired Matthew's gun he got away, leavin' his rifle behind. He shoved Nathaniel aside so he wouldn't lose him in the alley, but me and Lionel came along and put a stop to that, don't you see. If'n you believe that, you'll believe I kin do readin' and writin' as good as Doc. Oh, and both he and Spanner are tellin' more lies. They say their business had to do with scoutin' up some horses to buy, not dry gulchin' Matthew. It's just that Spanner didn't git no chance to talk to any of the sellers afore we brung him in. Now, don't that beat all."

Just as Festus finished telling his tale, Ma Smalley knocked at the door and Abby let her in. She started right in on doing what she could, but I didn't care if she was there or not. All I wanted was for Matt to live.

"Kitty, you and the kids take it easy for the rest of the night. I'll take care of any nursing the marshal might need. At least I can help out that much," she said as she walked over to Newly standing by the bed I might not be sharing with Matt ever again and whispered something to him. While Newly took something out of his bag, Ma went over to the water pitcher and poured a glass, which she brought to me. Then Newly walked over.

"Doc and I want you to take this," he said handing me a couple of pills. "It will help you get some sleep. If you're going to be any help to Matt and the kids in the next few days, you're going to need it. Once you've done that, go with Ma and Abby to Abby's room. There's nothing more I can do for Matt tonight so I'll go home. Paula will want to know everything."

I didn't want to, but I took the pills. I knew Ma and Festus would hold me down while Newly forced them down my throat if I didn't. Newly and Festus said their goodnights and left. I looked around the room, which was now empty of everyone but Ma and my family, and suddenly felt like I couldn't go on. I felt so weak in the knees that I almost fell, but Ma and Nat caught me. Together they led me toward Abby's room where my little girl stood holding the door open for me.

"Don't you fret about anything, Kitty. You just get some sleep while I watch over the marshal. Once I see to it that you and Abby are in bed, I'll do the same for Nat. If there's any change in his condition, I'll wake you and the children and send for Doc."

Whatever Newly gave me must have been pretty strong because I found myself alone when I awoke in Abby's bed. Ma was already gone. Abby was standing in the middle of the floor looking back and forth from the table with a still steaming breakfast on it to Nat sitting on the bed by his father's side, talking softly. I walked toward my husband and oldest child just as Adam began to cry. I picked the baby up from his cradle and sat on the other side of Matt and turned away from Nat as I gave our infant son my breast. I needn't have bothered because Nat was so focused on what he was saying to his unconscious father he didn't notice.

"Pa, now that you've made it this far, please get well. I'm not even 11 and I don't think I can be the man of the house. Even if I was five years older I don't think I'd be ready. I could never fill your shoes. Nobody has to tell me I've still got a lot of growing up to do before I can even attempt to be half the man you are and help ma raise Abby and Adam. Besides that, there's all the comforting ma will need. She's spent half her life with you a part of it and if you don't live, she'll have to watch Adam grow into the spitting image of you, except for his red hair, making her realize all that she had and lost. As for me, who's gonna make sure I don't go wrong? What I'm trying to say is, you're the most important person in my life and in ma's life and even Abby's life, even if she is only a girl. Well, I reckon in ma's case, you're the most important grownup. Being our mother I reckon we kids come first, especially Adam."

I couldn't have put it any better. It was as if Nat were speaking my own thoughts aloud. What would I do without him except go through the motions because I have to for the sake of our kids. Adam especially, would be a constant reminder of what I'd lost and what our children stood to lose without Matt in their lives. I'd just have to sit by his side, praying and willing him to live.

As both Nat and I reached for Matt's hand, he stirred, opened his eyes briefly and whispered, "Kitty, look after our kids for me. They'll need all the love that's in that wonderful, big heart of yours. Nat, give your ma all the help you can. You've already shown signs of the man you'll become, but don't feel guilty if you act like a boy most of the time."

Matt, after that brief moment of consciousness, was unaware of us again. It was as if he came around just long enough to prepare us for the inevitable. I gazed into my son's eyes to verify that we'd both heard the same thing. We had. I became even more determined to not let it come true. Matt Dillon wasn't gonna leave me just when he'd finally given me everything. I renewed my vow to remain by his side until he either lived or died, all the while willing him to live. Nat nodded at me as he assumed a look of grim determination, as if he were reading my thoughts, while Abby let Doc in the apartment in response to his knock.

"Kitty, I see you're awake. I trust your sleep was restful. However, I see none of the breakfast Ma fixed has been touched. I want the three of you to eat it before it gets any colder. Kids, when you've eaten, you should go outside and enjoy the hint of spring in the air. In other words, get out of the way so I can examine my patient."

I ate some of the breakfast, but it had no taste. Therefore, I didn't push the kids to eat any more than they felt like. They ate about half of what was in front of them and then dutifully obeyed Doc's orders to go outside.

"Doc, has his condition improved?" I asked as I walked toward the bed. "I think it must have because he awoke briefly and recognized Nat and me. In fact, he actually gave us some advice."

"His pulse is somewhat stronger and his color's a bit better, so it doesn't surprise me he awoke briefly. However, there is some fluctuation in his heartbeat, so his recovery's not assured yet."

During the next two days we fell into a routine. Abby would do whatever Doc, Ma Smalley, Nat or I told her to do. I almost never left Matt's side and Nat was there almost as much. Only Abby kept her distance unless directly told to come closer. It worried me.

"Ma, I heard grandpa talk about pa's heart. Is the same thing happening to him that happened with Nana? I don't want that to happen."

"I don't either, but staying away isn't going to prevent it, honey. He needs to know how much we love and need him. That's why your brother and I spend so much time by his side."

"That's your private time with pa. My being there too would only hurt, not help him get better. I've seen how much he cares about you and he gave Nat his blood. I reckon that makes Nat more his son than I am his daughter."

"Abby, you know that's not true. A man puts great stock in his sons because they'll carry on his name and that's something your pa never thought he'd be able to do, but that doesn't mean he cherishes you any less. You may not believe it, but you've got him wrapped around your little finger. He'd do just about anything for you. That's why it was so easy for him to promise me that he'd bring you home safe and sound when those bank robbers took you and why he nearly went out of his mind searching for you on Christmas Eve."

I didn't convince her. She came up with reasons Matt did what he did that had nothing to do with him loving her as only a father can a daughter. There was no arguing with her even if I had the strength to do it. It was taking everything I had just to make sure Adam was fed. Abby and Nat took care of changing his diapers. That left me with forcing some food into me for Adam's sake and sitting by Matt willing him to awaken again and talking to him.

"Matt, you said to take care of our kids, but I can't do that without you. I keep looking at Adam imaging that you looked pretty much the same as a baby. Nat and Abby help me as much as they can, but they need you too. The boys need a man they can admire, who will be an example of the kind of man they can become. Abby needs you to provide the protection her brothers can't and to show her the qualities she should look for when it comes time for her to marry. As for me, you have to know that you're my strength. I don't know that I would have accomplished as much as I have without your encouragement," I told him.

"Pa, you have to know that ma's right about me needing you too," Nat added when he returned to the bedside, unnoticed by me. "I'm not so sure about Abby. She's been staying pretty much away from you, but I sure need you. It's not just that I'm too young to be the man of the house, I don't know if I can hold it together if I lose two fathers in less than a year. I know I've been your son only a short time. Heck, it's not even a year since I met you, but I've admired you since I first started reading about you. Even though I'd just lost nana, the last of my first family except for Abby, it was the best day of my life when you said I was gonna be your son, that Nat Baker would become Nat Dillon."

Friday he seemed to be a bit better. He took some water and even a little beef broth, but Saturday brought no change at all. Sunday morning was the worst. He'd become delirious.

"Kitty, we have two days. A lot can happen in that time," he mumbled.

Although I knew in his fever he thought we were back at the farm of that crazy old woman who wanted to hang him, I couldn't help feeling he was telling me that two days from now I'd either be a widow or he'd live. Back then he wanted me to have faith despite the hopelessness of the situation. The current situation was different, but our lives were in the balance, just like on that isolated farm. I didn't want to give into my fear. I hadn't back then because he was at his full strength and it was only the two of us. Now he was weak and delirious and we had three children. That's when Doc came in.

"Abby, go into your room and change into a dress fit for wearing to church," he ordered as he examined Matt and shook his head. "He's had a tremendous shock to his system and I can only hope he doesn't develop pneumonia on top of this high fever. Kitty, as soon as I'm through here, I'm taking you and the children to church. We all need to be with other people. Floyd, Lily or Ma can watch Matt and apply cool compresses to try to bring his fever down."

"Doc, you take the kids. I need to stay here, but you better believe I'll be praying. If you try to force me to come along, I'll just come back and send whoever's here to church in my place. If I'm not by his side if he wakes up again, it just might kill him."

Doc saw my determined look and gave in. "Nat, your mother may not be coming with us, but you will be at church this morning. We'll take Adam along. Even a baby as young as he is needs to be away from this gloomy atmosphere for a bit. Go get your coat and put on a tie. By the time you and Abby are ready, I'll be finished examining your father and your mother will have gotten the baby ready."

"Grandpa, I can't go to church. I have to stay here too and make sure he's all right. It's my duty. I owe it to him because I'm responsible for pa being shot. He probably wouldn't have been out there when he was if I hadn't been late getting home and he wouldn't be doing as badly now if it weren't for me wishing so hard for those two in jail to hang."

I knew Doc was right. He can be as stubborn as Matt or Festus when he sets his mind, especially when it comes to his adopted family. We had to obey his wishes. Besides, I needed to be completely alone with my man for a while.

"Nat, you're not responsible for your pa being shot or for the fever he has. He was shot because that creature watched his routine and waited to ambush him as he made his rounds. He's always made his evening rounds just as it's getting dark and then had his supper. Furthermore son, you're not the only member of this family or this town who wants to see those two hang for what they've done. Didn't you stop our loyal citizens from forming a lynch mob? Now, go do what Doc told you while I get Adam ready. I don't want to hear any argument."

"Ok, Ma, I'll go to church and pray for pa's recovery, but I'm also gonna pray for justice for what was done. Later, I'll do my part and make sure my testimony puts them away for the rest of their lives. I'll accept that as enough if it means pa's still alive."

When they finally left, I mopped Matt's brow and declared, "Listen up Cowboy and listen up good. You're gonna live and you'll regain your health no matter how long it takes. There's no way you're taking away everything I've always wanted from me when I'm so close. I'm gonna have my real home at our ranch with you and our children, mister."


	16. Chapter 15 Slow Improvement

**Chapter 15- Matt's Slow Improvement and the Trial in Hays**

I sat on our bed, clutching Matt's hand, while the rest of my family was in church. Only a week ago we were celebrating Adam's christening there. Now, the odds favored our mourning his father. If only willpower alone could guarantee a happier outcome, Matt would live. I found myself repeating the same words I'd uttered earlier to Matt, but also challenging God to see to it that Matt not only lived, but thrived.

It seemed only a few minutes later when I heard their voices as they came up the stairs. Abby was full of talk about how Reverend English called on the entire congregation to pray for Matt's recovery. Nat, however, was arguing with Doc and seemed even glummer than when he left.

"Grandpa, I can't help feeling God's punishing me for being late and that's why pa was bushwhacked. It was so I could see it. If I'd been on time, we'd have been eating supper and Festus or Lionel would have been making the rounds."

"Nat, if God's punishing you, he's also punishing the rest of us. Just look at your mother and sister and tell me it's not true. Their faces tell you everything. Losing your father will be hardest on your mother. She'll wind up giving up the ranch and go from finally achieving everything she ever wanted to being faced with losing a man she's loved since she wasn't much more than a girl and raising the family she finally had with him alone. Your sister, in a few short years, at least to me, will grow into a beautiful young woman. Without your father around she'll miss out on worrying about whether or not he will approve of any boy she allows to get close to her. Instead, she'll be stuck helping your mother even more than she does now with household chores and looking after your little brother. And what about your baby brother, what's he done to deserve growing up without his father? This family's been through a series of tests since it came together, but all it's done is bring all of us closer."

"Grandpa, I guess you're right. I reckon I'm just feeling sorry for myself because I was there and couldn't prevent it or kill that piece of trash in revenge. Maybe I should focus more on what I can do. I'm going to go into court and say exactly what happened. If I say exactly what I saw, heard and did just like pa told me I should, I'll be honoring him by convicting both of them. If pa dies, they'll hang and if he doesn't, they'll spend the rest of their lives in prison."

"At least I've gotten through to one of you. Your mother's another story altogether. She hasn't even looked up yet."

"Curly, I'm not as bad off as you think," I replied. "I've heard everything you've said. You should know me well enough by now to realize that I'll take care of my kids and do anything else I have to do. I just won't be completely happy ever again."

Doc checked on Matt again, mumbling something under his breath about his pulse being steady and improved color despite the chance of pneumonia. After giving us instructions about bringing his fever down, Doc left with a promise to return in a few hours. There were no improvements that day, but Monday morning brought rising temperatures, sunshine and a break in Matt's fever. That afternoon, he finally came to for good while Doc, Newly and Albert were there. He was with his entire family except for Festus and Chester.

During the week it took for us to know whether or not Matt would live, Ted Kilgore, the lawyer Spanner had hired to defend himself and his hired gun Beckman from a murder charge arrived from Topeka and managed to have the trial shifted to Hays. Lionel and Festus took the prisoners there on horseback, accompanied by Mr. Kilgore, who went along with them to make sure nothing happened to his clients along the trail. Because of Matt's position as a US Marshal and a charge, at the very least of attempted murder, a federal prosecutor came to Hays from Denver, along with a federal judge. On the day Matt awoke everything was ready for the trial except for the arrival of the star witness, Nat, and Doc.

"I've been shot before and lived, you know," Matt whispered. "Why's everyone acting like my coming to the next day is some kind of miracle? And Doc, what was it you gave me to make sure I stay in bed? I've never felt so weak in my life."

"Just keep quiet, Matt. For your information, you did die for a few seconds and it's been a week, not a day, so quit acting so smug. It was only my and Newly's skill that allowed you to make it this far. That bullet was right up against your heart, so you're lucky to be able to feel weak. We'll start building up your strength with some beef broth, but don't expect a rapid recovery even if you decide to obey everything I tell you. For now, just lay back and rest until your soup's ready. There will be plenty of time for talking later, but even then, I expect you to mostly listen."

Doc's speech got all of us in motion. I went to the stove with Abby to start the soup. Nat headed for his room and Doc headed back to his office to start packing for their trip to Hays tomorrow morning.

"Albert, let's you and I spread the good news," Newly said. "Kitty, I'll stay around town to look in on Matt while Doc and Nat are at the trial. Besides, I wouldn't want Burke to start feeling too self-important as a temporary peace officer, so I'll take on my deputy duties again. I've already talked with Lionel. My first official act will be to send a wire to Hays letting them know the charge is attempted murder and that Doc and Nat will arrive tomorrow night on the stage. Paula will just have to do without me at home until Lionel and Festus return."

I don't know who was happier, me, or Doc Newly, as we went downstairs to tell the crowd in the Long Branch that Mr. Dillon was awake and on the mend. After cheerin' everyone up in there, we parted company. He walked toward the telegraph office and Mr. Dillon's office and I headed in the opposite direction to let as many other townsfolk know the good news, leavin' my horse tied in front of the saloon.

Word spread rapidly so that by the time I got back to my horse, Dodge had come alive. Strangers marveled at the change in mood and wondered what caused it. They were amazed when I let on that it were all due to knowin' that Mr. Dillon, our marshal, was gonna be ok. Miss Paula, Doc Newly's wife, when I stopped by to tell her the news on my way home, would be just as pleased as everyone in town. Her pa, Bear would welcome Mr. Dillon's recovery too, as would just about all the farmers and ranchers within 40 miles of Dodge City.

I dozed on and off while my family busied themselves with chores. It surprised me how easily I kept falling asleep. I fully awoke to the aroma of freshly made beef broth and the sound of one son wailing and the other talking.

"Ma, why don't you go feed Adam while I feed pa his soup. It sure won't work the other way round and Abby's busy with getting the meal set out for the rest of us. Besides, I need to talk to him before I go up to Hays City with Doc for the trial."

"Nat, that would be a help. The last thing your pa needs right now is to be kept awake by a crying baby, even if the baby is his younger son. Just remember what Doc said about his needing lots of rest, so don't burden him too much with everything that's happened since he was shot."

As they finished their conversation, Nat, Abby and Kitty reached my bed. Together they propped me up with pillows so it would be easier for me take in as much soup as I could handle. Once they had me in position, my daughter, who was carrying the tray with the soup, finally said something.

"Pa, who'd you rather have feed you your soup, me or klutzy Nat? Besides, I won't jaw at you the way he will. He's been acting so self-important just because he's going up to Hays like he's a grownup. I'll just be gentle like ma would."

"I'm sure you will, honey, but Nat will be off to Hays tomorrow morning, so he might not have a chance to talk to me again before then. It's something he needs to do before the trial, not because he's being self-important, but because what's expected of him in Hays is important. He wants to be sure he gets it right. Talking to me is a kind of practice for him. You can feed me supper tonight or breakfast tomorrow."

Reluctantly Abby put the tray down on the nightstand and stomped toward her room to let everyone know just how disappointed she was, while Kitty picked up Adam from his cradle to nurse him. She went to sit at the table with the baby so Nat could have a private talk with me. Already I was finding it hard to stay awake, but I knew Doc wouldn't like it if I went back to sleep without having some of the broth. I'd be able to sleep for several hours after Nat finished talking and I finished eating.

"Thanks, Pa," Nat began. "I knew you'd understand. Just let me know if the soup's too hot or too cold or I'm giving you too much or too little at a time. I've never done this before."

"Just give me enough time to swallow the first spoonful before you give me the next. I'm sure your ma and sister made sure the temperature was just right. Now tell me son, what happened after I was shot and who shot me from that balcony. I'll try to respond as best I can to what you have to say so you'll feel sure of yourself at the trial."

"It was your so-called friend Rich Beckman who shot you. When you were hit, I ran to you and grabbed your gun without thinking and fired it at him before he could move. I winged him. Then I ran to the stairs to catch him as he came down. He was right in front of me, but I couldn't pull the trigger even though I desperately wanted to kill him. At the time, I thought he'd killed you. Instead, I let him shove me aside with the butt of his rifle. Lionel and Uncle Festus came up and arrested him as I was picking myself up out of the dirt. They congratulated me on helping to catch him, but I felt like I'd failed you. I should have killed him."

"Nat, you're still ten years old, at least till your next birthday, you know. Killing a man is not something that should come easy, even to a man who has no other choice if he wants to stay alive. It's especially hard if you know the man facing you, even if he's taken it into his head to kill you. When you grabbed my gun and fired, you showed remarkable presence of mind. If you hadn't winged him, he might have fired again and killed you. It was brave, but foolish of you to try to stop him from getting away. If Lionel and Festus had arrived a minute later, Beckman might have done more than just shove you aside. I have no doubt that you would have tried to defend yourself, but he's bigger and stronger than you and probably would have been a bit quicker. He already had the rifle ready, despite the wound. Then your ma and sister would have been faced with two of their men folk seriously wounded or maybe dead. It's best that you let my deputies take over."

"Pa, are you saying you're not disappointed in me. I mean, all this happened after I was late, including my warning. Then I didn't even seriously wound Beckman. I guess you'll still punish me for getting back from Lester's place later than I should. I mean, even if you're not disappointed, I still disobeyed you and ma."

"Even if I thought you deserved to be punished, I wouldn't punish you a week after you came home late. I'll admit I was thinking about punishing you as I made my rounds, but I was also beginning to worry that something had happened to you on your way home and you know your ma was worried, but you really weren't that late. You got home before supper was on the table. Now, get back to filling me in on what happened this past week."

"Later that night I went out again. I couldn't just sit around waiting while grandpa and Uncle Newly were doing everything they could to save your life. I met up with Spanner, the coward who hired Beckman, in front of the Dodge House and he just about confessed he paid to have you killed when he asked me to take him to Beckman. I took him right to Uncle Festus, who was closing in to make an arrest anyhow. Spanner tried to squirm his way out of it, but shut his yap when he found out my name. Then some of the townsfolk began acting like a lynch mob, but for some reason they seemed willing to listen to me. I told them they'd be dishonoring you by doing something you're dead set against. It stopped them. When I came back inside, ma told me that even you couldn't have done better."

"Son, any father who wasn't proud of a son who turned back a lynch mob, would be a fool. It amazes me when you show the signs of the man you'll become. The way you acted that night is remarkable. Many a grown man would have joined the mob or sought revenge himself. I nearly did that when I almost murdered Bonner for what he did to your ma. Instead, something inside you kept you from killing Beckman and made you turn a mob around. Nathaniel Dillon, I'm proud to call you my son."

"Pa, wow! Between knowing you're gonna live and what you just told me, I'm the happiest boy in the world. I want you to stay proud of me after the trial, but I really need your advice about what to do."

"All you need to do is the same thing you did during Luke Jenkins' murder trial. Just tell the jury what you saw, heard and did, and answer any questions put to you simply. There's no need to elaborate. If either lawyer wants more detail from you, he'll ask another question. I'm sure tomorrow, after you arrive in Hays, the prosecutor will go over your testimony with you. Don't worry, you'll do fine. I only wish I could be there, but obviously I'm not going anywhere for a while, so when you get home I want to hear about everything that happened while you were on the witness stand. Don't leave out a single detail. Now, since I've finished the soup, I'd like to go back to sleep."

Kitty tried to keep things quiet around me while my two deputies, Nat and Doc were up in Hays for the trial. She mostly succeeded except for an occasionally overly loud drunk downstairs in the saloon. I managed to sleep for long stretches between meals. It seemed I was always hungry, which pleased my attending physician, but I wasn't gaining my strength back quickly enough to suit me. However, everyone else seemed pleased. I still felt so weak that I didn't even try to pick up Adam while I was sitting up in bed. Even the small effort required to sit upright exhausted me. Kitty and Abby didn't seem worried about my lack of clear progress, but I thought I'd better ask Newly when he came by to check on me.

Newly surprised me when he walked up to my bedside. It wasn't because he was carrying his medical bag. After all, with Doc out of town, he was the only doctor around. It was the tin badge on his chest. He noticed my questioning stare.

"This town needs a more experienced lawman than Burke while both Lionel and Festus are away at the trial, so I thought I'd provide the service. I'm staying in town anyway while Doc's gone, so it's no trouble. Besides, it makes Burke feel a bit more at ease. You know how he tends to turn every little thing that happens into a potential major catastrophe. I figure my presence keeps him from panicking and running to ask your advice. It's an aggravation you don't need at this stage of your recuperation."

My improvement was way too slow for my taste while the trial lasted, but at least Newly kept the town functioning and kept me from getting any worse during that time. Kitty, of course, berated me for being impatient and declared me on the mend. When five days had passed since they left and March had turned to April, I grew anxious to hear about the trial.

Lionel and Festus, since their part in the trial was over with early and they were on horseback, were the first to return. They'd packed everything in their saddlebags wile awaiting the verdict, so they were on their way home even before the judge announced the sentence. Once Ruth and Lionel's horse were stabled and fed, both men came to see me. I was now strong enough to sit up in bed without aid and to slowly take a few steps across the room and back to the bed with Kitty's help before I had to lie down to rest. They found me sitting up in bed. It was late enough in the evening that Kitty almost didn't let them in, but I insisted. I needed to find out how things went.

"Matthew, you're sure lookin' a sight better than when we left. How are ya getting' on?" Festus asked while pumping my hand.

Before I could answer Lionel added, "Marshal, we can come back tomorrow if you'd prefer. Festus was just so anxious to see how much better you are. Who am I kidding, we both were. However, if you want, we can wait until Doc and Nat get back tomorrow evening and tell you everything at once."

"I want to hear your part in the trial now, then I'll be ready to hear the rest from Doc and Nat tomorrow. First off, were they convicted?"

"They sure was, Matthew. Since all I did was tell the judge and jury how we come to arrest them two, there weren't much for their lawyer to ask me. He did seem a bit interested in how Nat steered Spanner to me, though, as if there might be some doubt in my mind that they was the right ones."

Lionel added, "The main question their attorney had for me was about being absolutely certain we'd arrested the right men. I could only tell him that the evidence pointed that way, but I never saw Beckman actually shoot you or Spanner pay him."

"I hate to cut our visit so short, but I still tire easily, you know. Besides, Newly will be anxious to get back home to Paula. Tomorrow will be soon enough to hear the rest of the trial details. I'm sure Nat will take almost as much time in the telling as he did testifying."

Kitty saw them out the door. I was so tired that I was almost asleep before Abby stopped at my bedside so I could kiss her goodnight and Kitty settled in next to me to nurse Adam. It was well into the morning when I awoke to hear Kitty arguing with Abby as she steered her out the door for school.

"Ma, please let me stay here with pa while you take Adam with you to meet the stage. It's important to me."

"Abby, I don't want to argue with you now; you're already late for school. You've missed enough of it these past two weeks. Ma Smalley is coming by in case your father needs anything in the short time we'll be gone. You're only seven years old and I can't see that looking after your father for a few minutes can be more important than welcoming back your brother and Doc."

"Believe me it is, Ma. I may be only seven, seven and a half really, but I can handle whatever might happen during the few minutes it'll take you to get back from the depot. I mean to stay here while you go and I don't need Ma Smalley's help."

"I expect you to change your tone young lady and that you'll stop by Ma's place before you get home from school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma," Abby said as she headed out the door carrying her schoolbooks. "I'm sorry I was disrespectful and I will stop by and see Mrs. Smalley. I only talked the way I did because it's so important to me that I get a chance to talk to pa alone before Nat hogs his attention. If pa's willing, will you let me stay here?"

"I'll talk it over with him when he wakes up. Meanwhile, you can skip seeing Ma if you check at the depot for me for the latest information about the Hays stage."

Abby agreed and headed off to school, closing the door softly behind her. I let Kitty know I was awake as soon as the door shut.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "I can't imagine why she thinks she needs to talk to me alone, but she obviously feels she does."

I was now strong enough that with Kitty's help I could make it over to the window before I had to sit down. When Abby rushed home from school and raced through the door, dropping her books on the table, she found me in a chair by the window. She came to an abrupt halt and planted a kiss on my cheek as Kitty finished nursing our newborn son and turned to face our daughter after placing the baby in his cradle.

"Your pa and I talked it over and we've agreed you can stay here to talk to him while I take Adam to meet the stage. Did you keep to your promise?"

"I sure did, Ma. Mr. Burke said he got word that the stage may even get here a few minutes early, so you should be there by seven."

As I watched the parade of folks moving along Front Street from my window seat, reacquainting myself with my town, my wife and daughter busied themselves with preparing the stew for tonight's supper. Abby did everything she was asked with no complaints, ending with setting the table for seven. Tonight would be the first time I'd eat at the table since I was shot over two weeks ago. Kitty helped me to my place at the table and headed downstairs, carrying Adam in her arms, to give Floyd and Lily their instructions. We hoped nothing out of the ordinary would occur in the Long Branch or the rest of Dodge so our evening would be uninterrupted. Abby sat in the chair next to mine, kicking her feet back and forth until I had to say something.

"Abby, you told your ma this morning that you wanted to talk to me alone before Doc and Nat got back. If you don't tell me what's on your mind soon, you know, the stage will be here and everyone will come crowding inside for supper. Let's hear what you've got to say, girl."

"Lately, nobody around here pays attention to what I feel or think, but I notice a lot and have a lot I need to say, especially to you. I wanted to tell you right after you rescued me from those bank robbers, but I never got the chance. What time you didn't spend in your office or with those law books, you spent with Nat or worrying about ma and the coming baby. That's why I fell into the trap those two men set. By the time I realized you were going to rescue us no matter what, just like you did before, it was almost too late. When you found us, I was too scared to do much more than cling to you and cry with relief. Again, I couldn't say anything because ma was mostly in bed and then needed my help with Adam after his birthing. I was needed even more after you got shot and almost left us. I couldn't help resenting having to do so much just a little and I'm sorry for it."

"Abby, that's some pretty deep thinking. Are you sure you're only seven?"

"I'm seven and a half, but I've lived through a lot more than just about any girl my age in the past year. First mama and papa went to Heaven and Nana took me away from everything I knew to try to give Nat a birthday present he'd never forget. I didn't want to leave, but nobody asked me. I think Nana needed to get away as much as or more than Nat. I just wished she had thought to ask me what I needed. Then we met you and ma and went from pretending to be your kids to actually being your kids after Nana passed on. You knew what it meant to Nat cause you're his hero, Pa, but again nobody asked me. It meant I had a real home again, but even then it didn't go down easy. First a man and woman we'd never heard of before claimed we were kin and they had a better right to raise us than you and ma. Next Nat almost got killed and a big deal was made over him telling what he saw at that trial. It's no wonder I felt you might not want us anymore after Adam was born. It all became even worse after you got shot."

"I reckon you have lived through more than your share of troubles in the last year. We didn't mean to leave you out. It's just that we thought you'd be fine if we gave you a place you could call home and tucked you in at night. We didn't realize you were old enough to need anything more. I'm sorry, honey."

"Thanks, Pa, but there's something more I have to tell you. It's the real reason I wanted to talk to you alone. While you were so sick from being shot, I was afraid to come near for fear I would jinx your getting better. That's not exactly what I told ma, but I couldn't tell her the whole truth. For his part, Nat needed to be by your side because he thought he was somehow to blame and then it was to get your blessing that he was doing everything just the way you would want. Ma's fear was just the opposite of mine. She held on to you and Adam as the glue holding her life together. If the worst had happened, she wouldn't have just left us on our own, but she was only going through the motions. I could tell. It would only have gotten worse if you had passed too. Adam would come first for her cause he's the only blood link to you. What I mean to say, Pa, is now that we know you're gonna stay with us, we can become just an ordinary family. Please don't tell ma when you're alone with her that I in any way think she stopped loving us. She never did. It's just that with you around, she can love us more and I get both a ma and pa to love back."

"I promise not to let on you ever doubted your ma, but I will tell her how happy you are to have the entire family together and how much you notice. I'll also tell her that we shouldn't underestimate you just because of your age. First your brother Nat taught me that and now you've done it too. We've come into the middle of this child rearing thing a bit later than most folks, you know, so don't be afraid to let us know when we're not getting it quite right."

Just as I finished talking, the rest of the family came in, including Doc and Albert, but without Festus. Until I had my little talk with Abby, I didn't realize how much more of a father Doc's been to Kitty than Wayne Russell. That man never cared for the daughter he abandoned as a child. All he wanted to do was control her and her money once she'd made a success of her life. All Doc ever wanted was for her to be the best person she possibly could and for her to be happy. I'm only glad he felt I was a necessary part of it. It explains why he was so hard on me whenever I disappointed her, even if it wasn't something I could help.

After Abby helped Kitty dish out the evening meal, things quieted down while we gave in to our hunger. However, as the meal went from stew through dessert, we began to talk again. Doc was the first to tell his part in the trial just as the last piece of peach pie was eaten.

"I don't have much more to add to what I'm sure Festus and Lionel already told you. I can only hope Festus didn't spoil Nat's narrative by giving everything away."

"Don't worry about that, Doc. I sent my deputies away before Festus told me anything beyond his own testimony except the final verdict," I replied.

"I'm glad you're still exercising authority over them even in your weakened condition. I'll endeavor to keep my account short so Nat can tell his full tale before I send you back to your bed, Matt. There's not much for me to relate anyhow. I was simply asked to give my medical opinion about the gravity of your wound. I told the court that it was touch and go and that in the hands of a less skilled physician, ably assisted by the younger doctor he trained, the defendants would be facing a murder charge, rather than attempted murder. I also told them that the nature and angle of Beckman's wound ruled out any possibility that he was shot by anyone on the balcony with him and definitely not in a struggle over the rifle."

"Thanks for keeping it brief Doc. Despite your self-proclaimed skill I do find myself in a somewhat weakened condition. Nothing would make me fall asleep faster at this table than a long-winded explanation of my health from you. Nat, I know you've been anxious to talk. Now's the time to get started, son, and don't leave out anything. I promise to stay awake until you're finished."

"I'll try to be as thorough as possible, Pa, so you, ma, Abby and Albert can feel as though you were in that Hays City courtroom with us. I don't know much about what went on before I was called to the witness stand around two o'clock or so because the prosecutor insisted I stay outside with the local deputy. It seems he didn't want their lawyer to be able to claim my testimony was tainted by what I heard from the grownup witnesses. You'll just have to be content with everything that happened from that point on."

"If you talked about what happened before that, big brother, we'd be sitting at this table all night," Abby joked. "Then ma and Doc would be mad at you for being too hard on pa when he's not completely well. Besides, Albert's got to ride all the way out to the ranch tonight and then get up early so he can get all his work done."

"Abs, I don't know about keeping pa up, but I'll try not to talk past your bedtime. Still, I can't oblige you completely or pa will be disappointed, so I'll start just after the oath, when I actually took the stand."

"For the record, young man," the federal prosecutor, Mr. Donaldson began, "state your full name and place of residence. There's no need for you to state your occupation due to your tender years, but the court would also like to enter your age into the record."

"Nathaniel David Dillon, Front Street above the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City, Kansas," I replied. "I'll be 11 my next birthday, which is in just about a month's time."

"The victim, who is the subject of this trial, is Matthew Dillon, United States Marshal. Does he stand in any special relationship to you? If this is so, did he give you any special instructions before you left home to come here to Hays City to testify at these proceedings?"

"He's my pa and the only thing he told me to do was to tell exactly what I saw, heard and did. He added that I should also answer any questions put to me as simply and clearly as possible no matter what they were."

"Young man," Judge Wilson replied, "due to your relationship to the victim and your age, this court is willing to give you a certain amount of leeway. However, if you can follow your father's advice, you'll be the ideal witness. Trials would run much smoother if more witnesses tried to do just that. Mr. Donaldson, you may continue with the questioning of this witness."

"On the evening in question, March 20, how did you find yourself in a position to witness the shooting? Why weren't you already at home?"

"I had gone to spend the afternoon after school let out with my friend Lester on his farm a couple of miles west of town. I'd promised my folks I'd be back before dark, in plenty of time for supper, but I forgot about the time. By the time I got back to town and stabled my horse, the sun had already set, but it was still before we were to sit down to eat. Pa was just finishing his rounds when I came up behind him. He'd stepped across the alley, heading for home. I was trying to figure out how to apologize for being late, so I was kind of dragging my heels and looking every which way, except directly at him. I happened to look up at the balcony on the building across Front Street and ahead of him and to his left and spotted the reflected glint of the streetlight off a rifle barrel. I yelled, "Pa, look out above to the left and in front of you!" He stopped in his tracks and was going for his gun when the bullet hit him. I ran up to him lying in the middle of the street and thought he was dead. His chest was all bloody and his badge had a hole through it. All I wanted to do was get the man responsible, so without thinking, I grabbed pa's gun. I reckon I was pretty quick because I could see the man was still up there. I fired at him, hoping to kill him like he'd just killed my pa."

"Would you say you were in a state of shock after what you'd just witnessed. You mentioned wanting revenge, but weren't you also frightened? Did it cross your mind that the shooter might also shoot you, the only witness?"

"I wasn't thinking about what could happen to me, only about what I saw done to pa. So, after I shot at him, I ran toward the stairs at the far end of the building. Since the businesses up there were all closed, it was the only way he could get down unless he had a key and could use an inside stairway. When I reached the stairs, I saw him only a few steps above me, carrying a rifle and bleeding from his left arm, where I'd winged him. I aimed pa's gun to finish him off, but couldn't pull the trigger. Instead, he shoved me aside with the rifle butt just as pa's deputies Lionel and Uncle Festus, that's what I call him, came up. They arrested him."

"At the time of the arrest, had you seen the man before? There's no need for names at the moment, just a yes or no and where you saw him."

"Yes, I'd seen him before. It was in our home over supper and several other times since he came to Dodge. He and pa knew each other as boys."

"Then, Nathaniel, you should have no trouble identifying the man now. If he's in this room, would you point him out and identify him by name."

"He's the lowlife sitting right over there where I'm pointing. I'll never forget Rich Beckman's face for as long as I live."

"Let the record show that the witness pointed out one of the two defendants, Mr. Donaldson said. "Now young man, I'd like you to return to the events of that fateful evening. What else transpired, that is happened. Please be as complete as possible in your testimony, Nathaniel, or would you prefer Nat?"

"I like Nat. It sounds more like Matt, pa's name. Everyone except Uncle Festus calls him that, though I'm sure others must have called him Matthew when he was real young. I reckon I'll get started on the rest of what happened that night after grandpa, I mean Doctor Adams, told us how bad things were with pa. After a time, while they kept working over him, I had to get outside. I thought maybe it would help pa if I wasn't there to bring on more bad luck. I reckoned he wouldn't have been making his rounds just then if I hadn't been late, but since I was late, he wouldn't have been shot if I'd been more observant and warned him sooner instead of fretting over how mad at me he might be for disobeying."

"Are you telling this court that you ran out of your home into the street? If that's the case, what transpired next?"

"That's exactly what I did. When I got outside I took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the Dodge House. The crowd milling about seemed perfectly willing to give me any space I chose. The man next to me struck up a conversation. I had met him briefly before and told pa I didn't trust him. At the time, I thought I was protecting pa's friend, not his shooter. Anyway, I found myself next to the same man. He told me he was looking for Beckman to complete his business with him. He'd been asleep in his room at the back of the hotel and had no idea what all the commotion in the street was about. I wasn't about to give anything away, so I told him, I'd take him to Beckman, just as I saw Uncle Festus coming through the crowd. I led him right to Uncle Festus and in a loud voice said he'd soon be joining his business partner, who'd indeed completed his part of their business together."

"Under any circumstances, that was quick thinking on your part. Had you learned anything more about the man other than his name at that time?"

"Not really, it just seemed to me that, since pa was shot by Beckman, that his business had to have something to do with it. I didn't know Uncle Festus and Lionel were looking for him because he was the brother of a man, who died in prison, that pa had arrested. Uncle Festus took his gun from him and the $1,500 he had on him and said he was under arrest for paying to have pa killed. At that point the crowd turned into a mob, demanding to know if I wanted to string them both up then and there. I told them no because pa was so against lynching that I wouldn't be honoring his memory. He was surprised that the mob listened to me, a kid. I then told him who I was and that although I wanted to see both of them hang, it had to be legal for pa's sake."

"You've already stated that you had talked with the man before and reported him to your father. However, I still need you to identify the man in the same way you identified Rich Beckman. Will you please do that for the court now, Nat."

"The man who told me he had to pay Beckman the rest of the money to complete their business is sitting right next to Beckman. He told me his name the first time I talked to him, Brent Spanner."

"Thank you, Nat. I have no further questions for you, but I'm certain defense counsel would like to clarify a few points."

"Yes, I would Mr. Donaldson, your Honor and members of the jury. I'll try to make this as painless as possible for our young witness, who has been through so much in the past week or so. My name, Nat, is Ted Kilgore and it's my job to show the jury the possibility that my clients didn't conspire to commit the horrendous act of which they are accused. Therefore, my questions might seem a tad unfeeling, but my purpose is not to cause you any upset, but to see justice done. Since you just identified him, let's begin with Mr. Spanner. I don't doubt that he's the man who had earlier asked you about Mr. Beckman's whereabouts or that he told you on the evening your father was shot down in cold blood that he wished to complete his business with that gentleman. However, isn't it possible that Mr. Spanner's business with Mr. Beckman, despite the seeming connection, provided by your father's deputy, to the shooting, was of an entirely different nature?"

"I don't think so, especially not after I wounded Beckman. He proved himself to be a hired gun and Spanner had reason to hire him."

"I asked if it were possible that their business was of a different nature and not for your opinion as to Mr. Beckman's occupation or Mr. Spanner's reasons for having dealings with him. By the way, how did a boy of your tender years come to be an expert on gunmen? Did you have occasion to hire one yourself and thus make a study of those available? I'm sure everyone in this courtroom wants to hear how you came upon such in depth knowledge."

"I do a lot of reading of dime novels. I know they exaggerate, but pa has helped me to see the bit of truth contained in them, starting with a novel he saw me reading about him about a year ago. He then explained what men who are willing to hire themselves out as killers are really like, as well as about those men who feel the need to hire them. He's come into frequent contact with them over the years because of his job and I listened to him and learned. Beckman and Spanner fit his descriptions."

"I gather you're saying my clients in your highly emotional state, given what recently happened to your father, fit a childish notion of bad men gleaned from your reading of sensational novels and your interpretation of your father's tales of his encounters with actual perpetrators of such crimes. Now, if you possibly can, I'd like you to put all emotion aside and answer yes or no, however remote you might think the possibility, to my original question. Is it possible my clients were engaged in a business transaction, you do understand the word, of another nature?"

"Yes, I understand the word transaction and yes to your question. I reckon it might somehow be remotely possible."

"Thank you. I believe we've established the possibility that my clients' interaction with each other involving the exchange of money could be for entirely different reasons than your emotional state combined with your reading habits would have you believe. I'd like to further explore your actions and their consequences on the night your father was shot down in the street. I know any boy who loves and respects his father would want to atone for having disobeyed him. In this case, atoning for being late by taking your father's gun as he lay motionless in the street and shooting it in the direction in which you thought the shots originated. What I can't fathom is why a boy, who later turned a lynch mob from carrying out their threat because it would dishonor his father, could leave that gravely injured man's side. Just why did you run to the stairs?"

"I've already said why. I thought pa was dead and wanted to confront his killer and kill him myself. I didn't think about anything as I started running toward the stairs, but I did look back to see ma coming to pa's side. He wasn't being left without family around him. I could take revenge for his murder. I wasn't thinking as I did it, just reacting. When I found myself facing Beckman, I suppose I started to do a bit more than react and so I didn't pull the trigger as he came toward me."

"I'd say you were in a state of shock, which began to wear off when you found yourself facing your father's boyhood friend and not some stranger. Turning the mob from their evil intent later that night demonstrates this to be the case. Given your emotional turmoil, isn't it possible that you were unable to think of any other reason why Mr. Beckman was where he was? In your earlier testimony you stated that all the businesses off that balcony were closed and that the stairs were the only means of returning to street level unless the person had a key to one of the doors leading off the balcony. Here's an alternative to what you believe happened. The man who actually did the shooting used a key to exit through one of those doors just as Mr. Beckman, hearing the shot, left an adjoining office. In his haste, the criminal dropped the rifle. When you fired your father's gun in the general direction of that shot, you wounded Mr. Beckman instead of the actual would-be murderer. He, in shock from his wound and wanting to find out if anyone else was injured, absently picked up the rifle while heading for the stairs. Is that reaction so different from your own? If so, would it not be just as possible as what you want this court to believe?"

"It might be possible, but it's a stretch. An innocent person would have yelled out to stop shooting and that the real shooter was getting away. Having been shot, he wouldn't be running after anyone, but he would be trying to get away if he was the shooter. He wouldn't want to stick around after gunning an old friend from ambush. Also, as you keep pointing out, he's a grownup, not an almost 11-year-old boy who's just seen his father gunned down in the street right in front of him. I only wounded him slightly so he wouldn't be in shock from the bullet."

By this time I had to fight to stay awake. I think the only thing keeping me going was my son's remarkable recall of every question he was asked and his response. I therefore praised him for allowing us to feel what it was like to be in Hays in the midst of the trial, but requested that he cut back on the detail so we'd get some sleep before morning.

"Sorry, Pa, I reckon I got carried away. It's just that I want to be sure you get to know everything. I'll keep the rest short. That was the last question Mr. Kilgore asked me. Mr. Donaldson had no more witnesses to call, so Mr. Kilgore began calling the defense witnesses. He only had two, Beckman and Spanner. They tried to bolster their claim that it was circumstantial, I think that's the word, evidence against them. Well, he didn't get very far once Mr. Donaldson took over asking the questions. They had no proof, such as a bill of sale or deed, that it was any other kind of business that took place between them. Also, when Mr. Donaldson asked Beckman for further details about what happened on the balcony, he started to get angry. Mr. Kilgore claimed Mr. Donaldson was badgering the witness, but the judge overruled him. That was it for the trial except for each lawyer recalling his own high points for the jury and the judge's reminder to stick to the facts presented and not speculation to make their decision."

"I know the jury found both of them guilty. However, son, I still want to know how long the jury was out, what the sentence was and if either man said anything before or after sentence was passed."

"I was surprised the jury took more than four hours to come back to tell us they found them guilty. It was nearly 8:00 by the time they came back to the courtroom. By then, my stomach was gnawing at me and I was fidgety, but Lionel said that even in clear-cut cases like this jurors sometimes argued over minor points, especially in serious crimes. Thankfully, he was right, but it was so late, Judge Wilson postponed the actual sentencing to the next morning."

"That explains why Festus had no problem with not telling me what the sentence was. He and Lionel didn't know. They lit out for Dodge before it was handed down. What was it?"

"The sentence for both of them was short of hanging. Spanner got 25 years in Leavenworth for paying to have you killed, Pa, and Beckman got life in the same prison. However, you know how after the verdict, but before sentencing the prisoner's asked if he has anything to say in his behalf, well Beckman said a mouthful. He must have thought he was going to hang, and after what he said, I was surprised that wasn't the sentence, but I reckon you can't hang for something you're not on trial for. He told how he'd been jealous of you and your family back in your hometown. It seemed his foster ma belittled him and his foster pa beat him. The only reason he spent so much time at your house was to get away from them and be treated decently. He then let on how he'd made you an orphan by setting fire to your farm and that he'd taken pleasure in shooting you down in front of me at such a happy time for our family. His only regret was that he'd failed to make the next generation of Dillons suffer the way he had."

The end of Nat's tale stunned all of us in the room, except for Doc, who'd also heard Beckman's rant. Now I understand why my supposed childhood pal was so willing to be friendly with me and mine while he awaited the opportunity to dry gulch me.

The long day, at least for me in my current state, left me nearly unable to move without help. I leaned on Albert and Kitty and then fell into bed. Doc, who'd followed close behind, frowned as he grabbed hold of my wrist to check my pulse. That was the last I knew until I awoke the next day feeling much weaker than I did two days earlier and with my heart beating unevenly every once in a while. I didn't mention that last bit to Doc or Kitty. It would only worry her and I was sure it would pass, but Doc probably heard it through his stethoscope.


	17. Chapter 16 Ranch Tour

**Chapter 16 – Matt takes Nat on a Tour of the Ranch**

Hearing Nat's story of the trial only set me back a few days. After that, I was again doing a bit more each day. By late April, I was spending time outside. My plan to walk a little farther each day was working. Folks around town thought I was stronger than I actually felt. They didn't know how much I was leaning on Kitty or Adam's carriage as we strolled, especially on the way back. Still, it was working. My strength was gradually returning, so much so, that Doc, who's hard to fool, and Newly agreed that I could go back to work part-time. Things were quiet around Dodge so I didn't much mind the restriction. I'd spend mornings in the office catching up on paperwork and afternoons studying law. Any spare moments when I found myself alone, I'd make sure I was as quick as I'd always been. Therefore, I was ready if any emergency should come up. It didn't.

As the weather warmed, my strength returned even faster. Therefore, as April turned into May, I asked Nat to join me on the first Saturday for a ride out to the ranch. Kitty packed us a picnic lunch and handed it to us just before we left, right after breakfast. It was a chance for me to get back in the saddle and a chance for Nat to see just what the horse Kitty and I gave him for Christmas could do. Doc and Albert had given him the rig and saddlebags to go along with it. He was a fine horse, a twin to my horse Buck. From the moment we gave him the horse, whom he named Barleycorn, Nat spent as much time as he could with him, brushing him until his coat shone and proudly showing off his saddle and bridle. We set off, on a cloudless day, for the farthest reaches of our land along the Hays Road as the temperatures rose and hovered close to 60.

Once we were past the outskirts of town and parallel to the western edge of the ranch we rode due north across the prairie, entering our land through a gate at the southwest corner, crossing a small stream. Albert had built up a small herd of around 50 head of cattle and a string of 10 horses, all carrying the brand I'd registered when Albert came up with the name of the ranch. Checking the fence along the way, we found ourselves at the northwest corner of the property. The fence ended at this point, marking the southwestern edge of the O'Brien's horse ranch. Since Newly's foreman worked closely with Albert, the fence along our northern border had been removed. Our horses and cattle mingled freely with their horses.

Gradually, we made our way east to the northeast corner of the ranch where a line shack sits on our side. Behind it is a small corner of our fence where it meets the western boundary fence of the Butler farm. Tom and Sarah's oldest child, Caleb, is Abby's age, although I can't say she'd made friends with him at school. As we approached, I thought I spotted something. It appeared to be a red mass lying among the early spring wild flowers and prairie grasses.

"Pa, did you hear that?" Nat asked, as he pulled on the reins of his horse to slow him down even more. "It sounded like someone crying."

"I heard it, son. I also think I spotted something up ahead. Do you see that red splotch?"

He did. If our senses weren't playing tricks on us, the noise was coming from the area where we could see the red mass. We dismounted and approached slowly, walking our horses behind us. I've been a lawman a long time and have seen a lot of gruesome sites, but even I wasn't prepared for the source of the crying. It came from a boy about Nat's age lying face down on the ground, whose back was so torn up and bleeding that it was hard to tell if there was any skin left. He had bare feet and wore a pair of ragged pants over his drawers, tied by a rope belt. As we knelt beside him, the boy flinched away from us.

"Don't hurt me Mister," he whimpered. "I can't take another beatin' just now."

"We won't hurt you," I replied. "We're here to help. I'm Marshal Dillon and the boy with me is my son Nat. What's your name, son and who did this to you? I promise you, I'll see to it they don't whip you like this again. If you don't know where they are, I'll find them."

I had to repeat my words several times before the boy realized I meant what I said. After the fourth time, he painfully began to turn his body so he could sit up to look at us. Then he told his story.

"I'm Jed Rawlins. My pa and older brothers whupped me for not gettin' my chores done fast or good enough. We settled in that shack yonder. Pa says we're gonna farm this land, but before we do, we have to not only tear down the old fence, but make it look like it was never there. He reckons the rich rancher who owns it will never notice, 'specially after we start plowin' the land under. I'll take you to my folks, if you really mean it about makin' sure they never beat me this bad agin."

"That's a fact, Jed. I keep my word. Once I help you mount up behind Nat, we'll go directly to the shack so I can have a serious talk with your pa. When I'm through, I'll take you to a doctor who lives nearby. That back of yours needs tending to."

Once we were all mounted, we set out for the shack. When we were still shy of hollering distance, I spotted something sticking out from a hastily erected woodpile. I told the boys to remain on Nat's horse while I took a look. Albert had mentioned we'd lost a few head, but he didn't have any notion of what happened to them. Here was the proof they'd been rustled and slaughtered. What I'd seen was a scrap of hide with my brand on it. I put the scrap in my vest pocket before we continued on toward the shack.

We approached the shack cautiously. At 50 yards I motioned to Nat to slow his horse to a walk. As we inched closer, I kept my eyes peeled. When we were within 25 yards of it, I yelled out to those in the house so they wouldn't open fire on us. I spotted three men outside, the oldest leaning against the front of the shack. All of them had rifles. One thing I wasn't about to let on was how fully they'd made themselves to home on land that wasn't theirs.

"Mr. Rawlins, I've brought your boy Jed back home. Do you mind if we ride in with him?"

"Sure, come ahead, but dismount where you are and lead them horses in. Walk with my boy in the middle so's I can see you ain't reachin' for no iron."

We did as we were told, helping Jed from the saddle before continuing forward. We passed close enough to a crudely erected corral for me to notice several horses and steers with my brand still on them. There was now no doubt where our missing stock had gone. South of the corral, on my side of the fence between the Butler's place and mine was a newly ploughed field. They'd been busy. To our left, a woman and girl of about 16 were feeding chickens, which had no doubt once belonged to Sarah Butler, though I couldn't prove it.

"Stop right there, mister," the senior Rawlins commanded. "State who you are and how you came to bring my boy home stead of lettin' him walk back here after runnin' off the way he done."

"My name's Matt Dillon. My son Nat and I were out for a ride on the prairie when we came upon your boy. He seemed like he was hurt, so we stopped to help. When he told us he lived nearby, we brought him home."

"I reckon you meant no real harm, so's you might as well come into the house. I might even tell Martha and my girl Ella to fetch you some refreshment after they put up your horses for you."

"Thank you for you hospitality. I did want to sit and talk with you about how Jed's back came to be so torn up. There's a doctor nearby who should look at it to make sure no infection sets in."

"Dillon, seein' as how you and your boy, already met Jed and were willin' to give your names, it would only be polite for me to tell you mine and those of my other two sons. "I'm Jethro, the dark-haired older one is Zeke and the younger one, who favors his ma, at least in hair color, is Harley. "Jed," he continued, "you can come on ahead, now."

Jed was about to obey and join his father and brothers, but Nat put his hand on the boy's arm to stop him. It was enough to make Jed hesitate. His father's face showed anger for a split second before he stopped, gesturing for us to precede him into the house. Harley, who was already at the door, opened it. He stood aside to let us pass, remaining to Nat's right as we entered. Zeke came around to our left, but Jethro remained behind us blocking our exit. I should have seen it coming, but it was too late now. Somehow, I'd have to get Nat safely away from here. It was just a matter of waiting for my chance.

"Mister, you had no business messin' with my boy, but now that you've brought him home, he can get to work. Jed, go chop some wood so your ma and sister can fix our vittles."

"That boy's a lazy good for nothin'," he continued after Jed walked painfully out of the shack, "but I don't owe you no explanation as to why I beat him. What I will do, Dillon, is make you understand that I don't take to anyone messin' with me and mine. The first thing is fer you to drop your gun belt and toss it to your right or I'll shoot your boy. Ifn you turn your head, you can see the rifle Harley has pointed in his direction."

I gave Nat a nod of reassurance as I did as I was told, but I didn't feel very confident at the moment. My mind was racing, yet I hadn't come up with any plan to get away and get Jed to Newly without any further harm coming to either of the boys. Just then Harley leaned his rifle against the wall and grabbed Nat, encircling his neck with a powerful forearm and dragging him toward the wall on the right side of the shack. As he did, Jethro eased out from behind me and moved toward the table, his rifle pointed at Nat the whole time. Meanwhile, Zeke took his place blocking the door, his rifle constantly pointed at my back.

"I reckon the best way to get your attention would be to let you watch while your boy tastes my lash. I saw him grab hold of Jed to stop him comin' away from you two. Ifn you try anythin', both you and your boy will be shot."

"Harley, strip off the boy's coat and shirt," he commanded. "We don't want them damaged; Jed could wear 'em. We sure can't afford to buy anythin' so fine for him. I'll start in on him, once you've tied him to that hook in the wall with his own belt and you've got holt of your rifle agin."

Harley, holding Nat with one arm around his neck, used the other to strip off his jacket. He began unbuttoning his shirt while my son squirmed in an effort to break the young man's hold. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jethro, still holding his rifle, was reaching for the bullwhip on the table in the middle of the room. My only chance to protect Nat was the element of surprise. I rushed forward and to my right, breaking Harley's hold on Nat with my right hand while knocking him over with the force of the impact as I slammed into him. The next surprise was on me. I'd forgotten about Zeke. He fired his rifle and I went down, but I had some luck still with me. I fell right next to where I'd thrown my gun belt. I was able to roll toward my gun, grab it and fire before Zeke could get off a second shot. My bullet forced him to drop his rifle. Without rising, to make myself a better target, I fired at Jethro as he leveled his rifle. Somehow, during all this, I managed to tell Nat to grab Harley's rifle before the man got his wind back. I needn't have bothered. As soon as he was free, Nat went directly to the rifle and pointed it at the prone Harley. That's when I painfully stood up, moving my gun back and forth between Zeke and Jethro.

"You didn't think I'd let you harm my boy, did you Rawlins?" I asked, expecting no reply. "Why don't you just mosey over and join Zeke. I don't think he's hurt too bad."

"Nat, herd Harley over to his pa and brother," I instructed. "And grab Zeke's rifle while I take up Jethro's from where he dropped it. I want all three of them in front of us with no chance to grab for their weapons."

"Rawlins, you're lucky I don't kill all of you right now for what you were planning, but I'm not that kind of man," I said once they were lined up. "It might be I'd have forgotten that I live by the law if you had managed to actually lay one lash from that bullwhip on Nat. You and your boys are under arrest."

"Just who do you think you are claimin' to arrest us? Even if you are some kind of lawman, we ain't done nothin' but defend our home against an intruder."

"An intruder, am I? I was under the impression that you invited us inside. Intruder or not, when I introduced myself earlier, I neglected to tell you something," I said opening my coat so they could see my badge. "'I'm the US Marshal in Kansas and the marshal of Dodge City. I reckon even by your standards I'm some kind of lawman."

"I say again, we ain't done nothin' but try to assert our rights against an interferin' lawman. You got no cause to arrest us."

"I've plenty of cause, don't you know. We can start with threatening bodily harm to a boy who happens to be my son and shooting an officer of the law in the back when he tried to prevent it. I'll throw in squatting on private property, cattle rustling, horse thievery and hiding without a permit. That should add up to about 30 years each. Before you decided to be so inhospitable, I was merely going to tell you I was taking your boy to a nearby doctor and later having my deputies run you off minus the stolen stock. You brought the arrest on yourself."

"You're welcome to try and take us in, Dillon, but with the wound Zeke give you, me and my boys would kill you and your boy before you got us into town and we'd be right back here. It don't much matter to me, but seein' as how you claim this land belongs to someone, whose is it?"

"Mine. Quit stalling Rawlins and get to your corral. Your wife, daughter and Jed can saddle all the horses we'll need. Nat, to make sure they don't get any more notions of escaping, grab the irons from my saddlebag when we get to the corral. I packed two pair in there, just in case, along with our lunch. Here's the key. Once they're mounted, cuff the father to each of his sons, but be quick about it. I don't want him or his boys to have another chance at grabbing you. Once you're done, pick up Zeke's rifle. I want it as evidence."

Jethro and his two grown boys had to ride together because of the way they were cuffed to each other. It would make it difficult for them to coordinate a quick change in speed or direction. Nat, Jed and I rode along behind. Jed, despite the pain he was in and loss of blood, had saddled one of our horses that was in the corral for himself. Nat held Zeke's rifle across his lap as he sat in his saddle. I'd put Harley's weapon in the rifle scabbard and carried Jethro's at the ready, having already holstered my colt. We rode directly to our barn to get Albert. I didn't want Nat to have the responsibility of helping to bring in the three men for much longer. He was too young. His 11th birthday wasn't until tomorrow, May 6.

Albert was standing in the middle of our barely begun new house. Construction had halted when Rich shot me a month and a half ago and hadn't started up again. Meanwhile, Albert continued to live in the room we'd fixed up for him in the barn. We didn't dismount, when he greeted us, stopping only long enough to tell him to meet us at the O'Briens' house. While he went to saddle his horse, the rest of us rode slowly on to see Newly. I didn't want to alarm Nat, but one of the reasons I was keeping the pace slow was so I wouldn't tumble from the saddle. I was beginning to weaken from loss of blood.

When Mr. Dillon tells you to do somethin', you get it done. That's just the way of it. I saddled my horse as quick as I could and headed over the hill to meet them at O'Brien's place. From the look of the blood on Mr. Dillon's coat, the Doc better not be out on a call at some farm ten miles away. When I rode up, both Doc Newly and Miss Paula were outside. Miss Paula stood holdin' the door open and balancin' baby John on her hip. Nat, sat on the buckskin his folks give him for Christmas, lookin' pale, yet determined, and holdin' a rifle on the three men on horseback in front of him while Doc Newly helped Mr. Dillon off his twin, or so it seemed. I wouldn't have reckoned it to be possible, but Mr. Dillon looked even paler than his son. The boy, Nat's age, riding with them was standing next to his horse, actually one of Mr. Dillon's missin' horses, lookin' lost and scared.

Doc Newly was none too happy, but there's no arguin' with Mr. Dillon when he has a piece to say. He leaned on his horse to keep from fallin' over before he finished. At least the Doc got him to agree to stay put and have the bleedin' stopped and the bullet removed if it was still in his shoulder. I felt proud that he'd ask me to do for him like my pa used to and bring the three Rawlins men to jail in town, so's Nat wouldn't be doin' it on his own. I'm sure he would have preferred ridin' with me and leavin' Nat to stay with young Jed Rawlins, but he knew he couldn't ride the remainin' six miles. Nat and I listened closely to what he wanted us to do.

"Nat, when you get home, tell your ma what happened. Albert, once they're locked safely away and you've stabled the horse Jed was riding, come back out here with Festus, or Lionel to get the hides and help Mrs. Rawlins and her daughter pack. They can find some open land outside of town to camp on until after the trial. We'll leave the cattle and horses where they are until Newly and Tom cull out their stock. Then turn ours loose to graze."

"Mr. Dillon, I reckon those hides and the horses and steers in the corral the squatters built are what's left of the missin' head I been tellin' you about. I reckon I should've checked things out that way more often. I'm sorry you had to get shot before I tracked 'em down. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure these three get locked up good and proper and Nat gets safely home to Miss Kitty. Then I'll be back out here directly."

As we started off, the Rawlins men leadin' the way, I turned my head just enough so I could see Doc Newly and Jed, on either side of him, leadin' Mr. Dillon through the door held open by Miss Paula. I reckon Nat done the same. The two of us could only hope that things went as smooth for the folks at the O'Brien ranch as they did for us. Them three was locked up within an hour and Nat was on his way to see his ma and sister to tell them what happened.

Nat had filled me in enough on what took place at the line shack that I didn't need him to tell Lionel and Festus, just why Mr. Dillon wanted the Rawlins' locked up. Festus, in particular, looked worried when I let on as how Mr. Dillon was wounded durin' their capture. We all knew how soon it was after that feller from his hometown came within a cat's whisker of doin' him in.

I'd just finished nursing Adam and was waiting for Doc to come see to Abby, who'd come home from her friend Lucy's with a fever and cough, when Nat came bursting into our apartment. He looked almost as feverish as his sister, and Matt wasn't with him, so I knew something was terribly wrong. She'd come into the room from her bedroom at the sound of Nat's feet pounding up the stairs from the saloon below. Abby stared at him questioningly and I started to open my mouth, but I never got the chance.

Before I could ask him anything, he blurted out, "I caused pa to get shot again. He's over with Uncle Newly."

"Nat, go to your room!" I cried out angrily, "and stay there until after Doc gets here to see to Abby's needs. Right now I don't want any explanations or details from you. I'll pay a visit to the O'Briens and see for myself. If it looks like I'll be gone long, tell Doc to have Ma Smalley stay with the two of you. Lily' will be too busy serving drinks tonight to look in on you. I'll take Adam with me. Supper for all of you is ready to go on the stove, but I don't want Abby to heat and serve it."

I'd just finished dressing Adam for travel and was grabbing my cloak, when Doc arrived. I quickly told him what little I knew and rushed past him out the door. He followed me downstairs and out the door of the Long Branch into the street. Before I got more than a block toward the livery, Festus and Albert got off their mounts and came to stand along side me.

"Miss Kitty, there's no need for you to go out to the O'Brien place. Mr. Dillon was on his feet when I left there with Nat. There's no need for you to worry."

"Albert, I've been worrying about that man since before you were born and I know how he tries to hide how badly he's hurt. Besides, it will keep me from doing bodily harm to my oldest child."

"You can't mean that Miss Kitty. Mr. Dillon and Nat told me what happened. There's no need for you to be upset with him. Mr. Dillon surely wasn't. Fact is, he was right proud of him. That's why he trusted the two of us to bring them Rawlins fellas in."

"You weren't there, so you can't say what actually happened. If I know Matt he'll take all the responsibility for what happened on himself. Right now I'm too angry to hear the full story from Nat, who already admitted he's to blame, so I'll hear it from Matt, if he's able to tell it."

"Kitty, if you weren't so mad and worried, you would have listened to the rest of Nat's story before you sent him to his room. I saw the look on his face when he peeked out of it. He's upset enough as it is, without you adding to it."

"Doc, you ole scutter, you might want to look at the Rawlins who shot Matthew. The fingers of his gun hand were a tad bit burnt by one of Matthew's bullets. While you're doin' that, I'll hitch up the buggy and bring it back here for Miss Kitty. I reckon there's no swayin' her, so I might as well drive her and the young'un. Ruth can trail along behind, since Albert and I are goin' out that way anyhow."

"As much as I hate saying it, Festus is making sense. However, I believe the wound suffered by that one Rawlins will keep until after I see what I can do for Abby. It doesn't sound like the man's in danger of bleeding to death. After I finish with him, I'll go back and see to my grandkids. I want to keep an eye on Abby's fever anyhow. You do trust me to cook their supper?"

Doc then turned and headed back upstairs to tend to Abby, leaving no chance for me to argue with him, while Festus headed for the livery. I was left to fume impatiently while Albert tried to calm me. I was about to give Albert a piece of my mind for trying to get me to look at what had happened to Matt from Nat's point of view when Festus returned with the buggy. Albert quickly tied Ruth to the rear and then helped me climb in with Adam beside Festus. Once we were settled, he mounted his horse and we set off for the O'Brien ranch.

When we arrived, Festus handed me and Adam down and untied Ruth. Wade Cross, the O'Brien's foreman, was already leading the horse and buggy to the barn when Paula came out of the house and hugged me. Our greetings were short. I was anxious to get inside to see Matt and Albert and Festus were eager to catch as much of the remaining daylight as possible before the evidence was swallowed up in darkness.

"Miss Kitty, we best be goin' now. I'll stop by later to see how Matthew's doin' and then head on back to town. If you want, I'll drive you back, if not, the buggy will be here for you to take Matthew home."

I followed Paula inside to her kitchen where I saw a boy about Nat's age sitting on one of the chairs. His shirt was off and he sat forward in the seat as if leaning against the chair back would cause him to be in great pain. Newly was leaning over his back, gently applying a salve and putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Kitty, I'm not surprised to see you here," Paula said. "I'm sure Nat told you the whole story of what happened. Oh, by the way, the boy Newly's treating is Jed Rawlins. Everything started when his father and older brothers took a bullwhip to him and Matt and Nat found him lying out on the prairie half out of his head with pain."

"I'm afraid I didn't give Nat a chance to explain what happened. I was too upset to listen to anything he had to say. How is Matt and can I see him?"

"You can take your time before seeing him," Newly replied. "I've given him a sedative so he'll sleep through the night. When you go in, he won't know you're there. Although he lost a lot of blood, the bullet went right through his left shoulder without hitting the bone. After a good night's rest, he'll be sore and stiff for a while, but he'll be back to where he was earlier today in a week. In fact, you can probably take him home sometime tomorrow. Meanwhile, Jed can tell you what happened at the line shack on the northeast corner of your property."

Jed told his story from when Matt and Nat found him until he was told to leave to chop wood by his father. Then Newly and Paula took over the story. I had almost as little interest in hearing their version of what happened as I had in hearing Nat's after his outburst. Still, they tried their best to ease my mind.

"Yes, Matt got shot, but it was to prevent the men he arrested from doing this or worse to Nat," Newly remarked as he pointed at Jed's back. "He wouldn't be Matt Dillon if he hadn't done what he did."

"I know you're only trying to help, but I want to hear the story from Matt. Since Nat's back home, he's the only one who was actually there with the Rawlins men the whole time."

My rant was interrupted when Festus arrived with Mrs. Rawlins, her daughter and their wagonload of goods plus the hides. He said who she was and who we were and then asked about Matt. Newly took the opportunity to try to get him to take me back in the buggy.

"Matt's going to be fine, Festus. He'll sleep well into the morning, so you can take Kitty with you. Kitty, come back with Abby, and especially Nat, tomorrow so they can see that their pa's ok and help get him home."

"I know what you're trying to do Newly O'Brien, but I won't leave until I've seen and talked to Matt. He's not the only stubborn Dillon. Since, you say Matt won't awaken until morning, I'll spend the night. Abby's sick, so Doc's at home with them."

Festus sat on his mule, moving his head between me and Newly wondering which one of us he should heed. Neither of us was about to give in. There we were at an impasse when Jed Rawlins came out of the house and saw his mother and sister.

"Ma, Ella, what are ya doin' here with the wagon all packed for movin' so quick? Marshal Dillon don't seem like the kind of man who'd railroad pa, Zeke and Harley with one of them sham trials pa's always talkin' about rich folks arrangin' for us poor folks."

"I see they ain't holdin' you prisoner, Jed, but that don't mean this Dillon feller and his friends won't try to railroad your pa and brothers, 'specially after Zeke shot him for knockin' Harley away from his boy. 'Sides, I want to speak my mind to his woman."

"I'm willing to hear what you have to say Mrs. Rawlins while you're here, but it's only because I'm not going anywhere. Right now I have nothing but contempt for your man and grown sons."

"I'll tell you about my man, Ms. high and mighty Dillon. He may be poor, but he's proud and he don't take kindly to bein' pushed around on his own place. The shack was empty and we all worked hard to turn it into a fit place to live and had begun clearin' the land for farmin'. The horses, chickens and cows were there ready for the takin'. He needed to feed his family on no money so he slaughtered a few o' them. Things was fine 'till your man come ridin' in with your boy and mine on a couple o' fine horses carryin' on 'bout takin' Jed to some sawbones cause he suffered a little beatin' at the hands of his pa and brothers. Heck, he's used to it. Jethro's a firm believer in harsh discipline for keepin' children and women straight."

"Matt's a forceful man, Mrs. Rawlins, especially when a young boy's been abused. He's going to see to it that he gets the medical attention he needs. Still, he was willing to talk to your husband about what happened before taking Jed to Dr. O'Brien here. He couldn't and neither could I imagine any parent would have any objection unless he didn't deserve that child."

"You're as bad as your man, tellin' folks what they should be doin' for their own. I don't care who y' are. Y' got no right interferin'. He acted like he was only suggestin' a doc, but it was an order. I seen it when your boy put his hand on my boy's arm to stop him from joinin' his family. His pa said nothin' and made no attempt to slap him to let him know he was wrong, so your lad must have been doin' like your man wanted. That's when Jethro laid his trap to get to your man by beatin' his boy. 'Sides, your boy deserved a beatin'."

"I pity you Mrs. Rawlins. You're right, Nat was doing what he sensed Matt would want. My son was afraid your husband would beat Jed more and prevent him from getting the help he needed, maybe even kill him. Even if Nat was wrong, Matt wouldn't have hit him for trying to protect a new friend. He does believe in a firm hand on a firm bottom if a child is out of control and disrespectful, but he's never tolerated abuse. He definitely wouldn't stand by and let someone take a whip to his own son, no matter what the risk. He'd try to put a stop to it even if he'd never seen the boy before."

"You got a lot of nerve to say you pity me, when it's your man who wronged my family. Also, you can't tell me your boy obeys his pa without it bein' reinforced by a good beatin' on a reg'lar basis. Otherwise the boy will try to shirk his work like my youngest. Jethro keeps us all in line with a reg'lar good beatin'. Now that Zeke and Harley are growed, they help him, but they still get a whuppin' when they need it. He's done just what my pa did for his woman and kids afore he give me to Jethro. Seems to me it might take y' down a peg or two if your man done his duty by y', so's my man wouldn't have been forced to try and set your man and son straight."

"His duty, that's a laugh. When I came to Dodge, I was happy to get away from men who beat me. If Matt were the kind of man who thinks he owns a woman and the children she gives him, I wouldn't be with him. He's never laid a hand on me, but he has knocked several men down who tried to push themselves on me. Those were the worst. With others, he simply had to give them a look and they knew not to harm me. He even helped me send my own father packing back to New Orleans when he tried to gain control of my life after I bought into the Long Branch. His threat to my father wasn't very veiled, so the man left peaceably on the stage."

"I ain't denyin' yer man's got sand. He and that boy of yours bested him and my two oldest and had them that does his biddin' lock 'em up and prob'ly beat 'em. Now, this one here's orderin' me and mine to move from where we settled, pickin' out a place for us 'till after the so-called trial. Afterwards the fine citizens of yer town will probably tar and feather us and run us out. As to what yer man done fer yer boy, Jethro would never have tried it. He wouldn't risk his life for any of us. He would accept the boy had it comin' to him and would watch as he fought them off his own self."

"Nobody in Dodge City will force you and your daughter and son Jed out of town. Matt would never permit it. If you decide to stay, you'll have to learn to live without men who beat you and earn your own way. They'll be in prison a good long time, and from what you say, well deserving of it. I'll even be willing to help you despite your attitude. Everyone will. You and Ella will have no trouble finding work. We'll help Jed too once he's old enough to work and has gotten some schooling. If you want to leave, we won't stand in your way. The choice will be yours."

"Ma, I reckon you should listen to Ms. Dillon. Pa's simply mean and hateful and willin' to blame ever'one but hisself for us gettin' kicked out of so many towns. That's why I tried to take my time knockin' down those fences and wouldn't help steal that stock. I knew it would lead to trouble like in those other towns, so I accepted the beatins. Only this last time I was barely able to get away before pa and my brothers nearly kilt me. I were lucky, I found some folks who was willin' to help me. That's why I went with them when the marshal arrested pa and Zeke and Harley. I even saddled one of their horses and rode it here so's I could give it back. Now let's go with the deputy and camp where we're really free to camp, on open land."

"Festus, I think the Rawlins' are ready to follow you into town and to a place to stay. I'll remain here, so there's no need to get the buggy. However, you can let Jed ride Matt's horse into town. That way we won't have to trail him behind us tomorrow."

Matt was sitting up in bed eating breakfast, having just completed the tale of what happened inside the line shack when Nat arrived. Doc had sent him. Our son looked at me apprehensively when he first entered the room, but my smile and open arms reassured him. He crossed the room toward us.

"I apologize for yelling at you last night," I said as I hugged him close. "Your pa wouldn't be the man I know he is if he'd done anything different. He certainly couldn't allow them to lay that whip on you. I'm just glad you're both still with me. Can you forgive me?"

"Ma, of course I forgive you. I know what pa means to you. You yelling at me was partially my fault. I should have said it differently. It's just that I was so upset pa got shot again and in a way it was because of me even though he was being pa, protecting those he cares about. Pa, I never thought they'd actually shoot you when you pulled and then shoved Harley away from me. I reckon it was because of you getting hurt again, this time trying to protect me, that it being my fault was on my mind. Besides, I was real worried when I left here and not thinking straight."

"Nat, I'm glad you were surprised less than they were. It's what saved our lives. I felt there was a strong possibility they would kill both of us, but I wasn't about to let him torture you to death while I did nothing. The Rawlins are bullies and like all bullies they're cowards. Cowards never expect a man to go against the odds like I did. It delayed Zeke's shot just long enough for me to get to you, shove Harley aside and get my gun. The rest was fairly easy, thanks to your quick reaction. Son, I'm proud of you for anticipating what I told you to do. It prevented Harley from getting hold of you again or getting me into a crossfire."

"Thanks Pa. I never had time to be scared enough to think if what I was doing was the right thing. I just grabbed his rifle and pointed it at him. What I'd done only registered when I heard the second part of did what I thought you'd want me to do and herded him over to his pa and brother so you could arrest them."

While father and son bantered back and forth with their mutual admiration, Matt finally finished eating. Since Newly had agreed Matt was fit enough to travel the short distance back to town, we sent Nat to hitch up the buggy while I helped Matt into his shirt and coat. He was tired when we reached home, but he'd never admit it. Doc met us at the door of the Long Branch with the news that Abby could go back to school on Monday after her bout with the ague. As for that man of mine, within a few days, if it wasn't for his left arm being in a sling to protect his shoulder, you'd never know he'd been wounded, again.


	18. Chapter 17 Abby Helps a Runaway

**Chapter 17 – Abby Helps a Runaway**

Having a family isn't easy. It was bad enough when I just had Matt to worry about, but Nat and Abby both seem to take after him, even if they were adopted only last September and joined us just about a year ago. Then there's the baby. At least Matt is taking things a little easier. Of course, he's not doing it out of concern for regaining his full strength after nearly dying from that bullet back in March followed by the shoulder wound at the beginning of May. He claims he's completely recovered, but Doc and I know better. We've seen him suddenly sit down when he thinks nobody's looking. He's taking the extra time so he can spend it studying law with the help of Judge Brooker so at least I can console myself that he's really preparing for his retirement.

Adam's still too young to get into too much trouble, but I've noticed he's anxious to start crawling. At a bit more than three months, he lies on his stomach on the floor and moves his little arms and legs while staring toward the door and the stairs beyond. I've no doubt he's his father's son and will prove to be more than all of us can handle together once he's able to get moving.

Nat at 11 is already anxious to show how much of a man he can be, which I suppose is to be expected, but Abby is the one who surprises me. She has an independent streak that's well beyond her years that makes me wonder if she'll ever really feel like she's ours. Sometimes it's hard to believe she'll only be eight in August. I'd noticed her sneaking food and milk out of the house for several days, but didn't say anything to her about it. Matt noticed too, but all he did was smile and tell me both the women in his life have big hearts. I figured she'd tell us what was going on when she was ready. I could tell Nat already knew because of the way they whispered together in corners. My patience and hints that I knew something was up was rewarded one night at supper.

"Ma, Pa, I've got something to tell you. I suppose I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to send her away. Nat found out a couple of days ago when you sent him to get me to come in for supper. I swore him to secrecy, but he's convinced me that I wasn't helping her to lead a better life if she still couldn't go anywhere. It all began four days ago when I went to use the privy out back, I found a girl hiding back there. She says she's 9 and her name's Amy Fletcher. She's run away from an orphanage cause they were so strict and wouldn't let her do anything but her chores. She couldn't even leave the building by herself and they never let her go beyond their property."

"Abby, why didn't you tell us sooner? You know your pa and I wouldn't do anything to harm your friend."

"I knew if I told just you, you'd tell pa and he'd do what the law says he has to do. I mean, she wasn't beaten or anything like that. You know, like Jed's pa and brothers did to him. I knew you'd send her back, Pa."

"It's been four days and nobody from the County Orphanage has come to my office asking about a missing girl. Maybe she didn't tell you the whole truth. Perhaps they arranged a trial adoption and things didn't work out. The people may not have told them she's run off. Go get her while your ma sets an extra plate at the table. She can stay with you in your room until I find out exactly where she belongs."

Five days later a man and his son strode into the Long Branch around two in the afternoon to find me sitting at a table with Kitty and Adam. She was working on the saloon books as best she could with a fidgety baby in her arms, while I studied the ins and outs of a case for Judge Brooker. The stranger was a powerfully built man, but a head shorter than me, and dressed like a farmer. His son was a thinner, shorter version of himself and looked to be about 13.

"Marshal, I know you're a busy man and I hate to disturb you, but your deputy said maybe you could help. I'm a homesteader name of Abner Fletcher, Ab to my friends, and I live about two and a half-days journey by farm wagon southwest of Dodge City. I come to this here city ten days ago with my boy Jake here to buy some much-needed supplies for the farm and establish myself with the proprietor. We left my wife and daughter at home to tend to the farm. When we was done with our business here we headed on home only to find my woman right frantic. It seems our girl had gone missin' the day we'd left and was still gone. We spent the better part of the next two days lookin' for her with the help of our nearest neighbors, but found nary a sign of her. That's when I reckoned she'd hid out in the wagon and came to the big city with us. My missus uses these travel books her ma had to teach my younguns to read and all and Amy she kind of mooned over them. She had a powerful hankerin' to come along with Jake and me but I would hear none of it. Girls belong at home not travelin' across the countryside. How else can a man see that they're protected? Anyways, we headed right straight back here to the local law."

"You did the right thing, Mr. Fletcher. Can you describe your daughter for me?"

"She's nine years old, with mousy brown hair fixed in a couple of braids and wearin' a sack dress. I hope nothin' bad's happened to her, Marshal, cause I love that girl. I mean, all alone in the big city, what if she's hurt and hungry. Worse yet, what if the wrong sort took her in."

You needn't worry about that, you know. Our daughter found her that first day in town. She's been staying with us in Abby's room since she and her brother told us about hiding her."

"Matt, why don't you stay down here with Mr. Fletcher and his son. I'll go upstairs and send Amy down with Nat and Abby. I have to put Adam down for his nap anyway."

While waiting for the kids to come downstairs, I learned as much as I could about Ab Fletcher and his ideas on raising kids, daughters in particular. By the time they arrived I was convinced I had no choice but to send Amy back home with her father and brother.

"Pa, how can you send her back home?" they chorused. "She was miserable. He wouldn't let her do anything or go anywhere."

"Mr. Fletcher's ideas on how to raise girls don't matter when it comes to the law. He's her pa, so it's his decision. I can only step in if there's been abuse and as far as I can tell, there hasn't been. You know I had Doc check her out just to make sure and if he didn't find any signs of it, then there wasn't any, don't you know, which matches what Mr. Fletcher's told me."

"We knew you'd say that," Abby protested. "That's why I didn't want to tell you or ma."

"Pa, you should be happy I convinced her to finally let on about Amy. Still, you didn't have to be so quick about sending her back. It turns out Abby was right."

"I don't want to talk about this in front of the Fletchers, so I'll simply ask you, Nat, to reconsider what you just said about convincing your sister to tell us about Amy. As for you Abby, I want you to think about leaving a young girl out on the street because you thought I'd probably send her home. Both of you get back upstairs to your rooms - now! I'll deal with the two of you later."

"Marshal, I'm sorry my Amy caused you to have problems with your own younguns. I'm only glad your woman went upstairs with your baby boy and didn't have to hear it too. We men are better able to deal with such things. Women get all moony over a young'un tryin' to do good when they don't know what's best for the other child. I hope you accept my apologies before we're on our way. I reckon the sooner we get started, the sooner Emma's mind will be eased."

"I won't keep you Mr. Fletcher and please don't feel you need to apologize for anything Amy did. The fault was all Nat's and Abby's. It's been a pleasure having her spend time with us, you know. She's welcome to visit us again if you decide to bring her along on your next trip in for supplies. Also, if I happen to be out your way, I hope you wouldn't mind if I dropped by for a visit. Maybe in a few weeks when I take Nat on a hunting trip."

"Good-bye, Marshal Dillon and thank you for bein' so understandin'. It would be our pleasure to welcome you and your boy into our home if you're out our way huntin'. As to Amy visitin', I'll give it some serious thought."

Fletcher and his kids left the Long Branch to begin their long wagon journey back home and I headed upstairs to deal with my kids. I thought we'd developed into a real family, but now I wasn't so sure. Maybe Kitty would see what happened in the past week differently. All I could see was that I hadn't been the father they needed.

I walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to our apartment. Kitty, who was sitting shelling peas at the table, looked up as I entered.

"Matt, I can see you're upset, but don't be too hard on them. Although they went about it wrong, they meant well. I shouldn't have to remind you there's been times when even I didn't understand your need to put the law first. We've had enough arguments about it. If I could get upset as an adult, think how hard it is for a couple of children."

"Kitty, I appreciate what you're saying, but you never argued with me about my decision in front of the folks directly affected by that decision," I replied as I took a seat next to her. "If I can seemingly be swayed by the people I care the most about in applying the law, then I'm through as a lawman - marshal or judge. If those two kids can't see that now, they'll have to be made to see it."

"I see your point Matt, and they did lie to us, even after we found out what they'd been doing. They definitely deserve some punishment. Still, I can't help having a little sympathy for their position. After all, I did exactly what Amy did and welcomed whatever help came my way after I was told I couldn't remain with Panacea. I just happened to be a bit older at the time, but I was still a child who was unhappy with her life as it stood even if the law didn't exactly think of it that way."

"I'm not without sympathy for Amy, or Nat and Abby for trying to help her, either, but you were three years older and weren't living at home with loving parents. You had much sounder reasons for taking off. Our understanding of their actions doesn't matter, you know. They still need to take responsibility for what they did."

Kitty nodded her agreement that Nat and Abby had to be punished. It was time to call them from their rooms.

"Abby, Nat, come out here," I said in a voice loud enough to be heard in their rooms, but not outside our flat. "It's time to own up and face the punishment you've got coming."

I turned my chair to face into the main part of the room. Kitty continued to face the table and shell peas, but I could tell her attention was more focused on our two older kids and what I intended to do. Nat and Abby dragged themselves into the room and stood in front of me with their heads down like a couple of pups caught trying to grab scraps from the table.

"Pa, you're real mad at us," the spoke in unison. "Are you going to spank us?"

"I'd say I'm more disappointed, than mad, but I'm angry too. As for spanking you, I'm leaning towards it. It all depends on what you have to say. Did you do some serious thinking on what I told you to ponder? I hope so, because whether or not I spank you rests on your answers. Both of you knew Amy ran away from her folks, not an orphanage. Nat, you're first."

"I did try to convince Abby to tell you about Amy when I first found out, but her reasons for keeping quiet seemed to make sense so I didn't push it," he said looking at the floor more than at me. "You sending Amy home proved she was right."

"Nathaniel David Dillon, that's not what I was hoping to hear and you know it. If you didn't, you'd have no trouble keeping your eyes on me. Where's your apology for lying to us or are you lying now to cover up for lying in front of the Fletchers. Also, where's your explanation of why you didn't come to us directly when you found her. Your inaction put Amy in danger. Your ma figured things out and forced your hand, but even then you backed Abby in her story about Amy running away from an orphanage. Answer me, son."

"Pa, she's my sister. How could I rat on her, especially after I gave her my word? I don't know how many times you've told me that a man's only as good as his word."

"There's more to being a man than keeping your word. Doc had a problem with that year's ago, but he still told me all he felt he could without breaking his word. His reason for giving his word was a lot better than yours. If he hadn't, he would have been killed. Being a man also includes taking responsibility for the consequences of your decisions and doing what's right even if it goes against what someone you want to help might ask. I believe I've mentioned that at least as often. For a boy who claims me as his hero, you're mighty forgetful about what I've tried to teach you. You're Abby's older brother. You should never have given her your word to keep her secret. It 'was your responsibility to try to get her to act responsibly, and, in this family especially, that includes not ignoring the law even if your emotions tell you to ignore it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Pa. I reckon I see your point, but I can't undo what's already been done. Continuing to stick up for Abby is the only thing that makes sense to me."

Nat, even if you let your emotions guide you, once you were caught, you should never have backed her in a further lie, you know. That tells me there's still more of the small boy in you than there is the man I expect you'll become and small boys at times need physical reminders of how they should act. You're almost too big for me to put over my knee, but your actions have made it necessary. Now get over here!"

Nat hesitated, but when he saw the look on my face he moved forward. As soon as he was next to me, I grabbed him by his shirt collar and belt, forcing him over my knees, his face to the floor. He didn't squirm as my hand met his bottom, but his body tensed. I continued to hit him until I sensed he was trying his best to keep from crying, but couldn't. I also felt Kitty place her hand on my shoulder.

"Pa, please stop," he whimpered. I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me. I won't lie to you and ma again and I promise to act in a way to make you proud from now on."

"Get up and go back to your room to think some more until supper. If you still want to apologize after the pain's died down, I'll consider accepting it. We'll talk more later."

I watched Nat turn to leave, his head hung down contritely, and noticed Abby tremble slightly as she too watched her big brother head meekly for his bedroom. Kitty noticed too. I had been rough on him.

"Abby, there's no need to be afraid," she told our daughter. "Yes, you will be punished, but it's only going to hurt a little while. You know your pa would never cause you any lasting pain. He'd never want you to do or not do something because you're afraid of him."

Adam picked that moment to wake up and demand to be fed or changed or both. Kitty went to his cradle to deal with it, leaving me alone with our daughter. She glanced up quickly at my face and then turned her gaze back to the floor.

"Abby, look at me when I'm talking to you and when you answer. I hope you learned from what I told your brother before and after I spanked him. If what you say shows you need one, you'll get one, but I don't expect the same things from you that I expect from him. You're much younger, you know. Let's hear what you have to say about what I told you to ponder."

"I never thought about Amy not being safe behind the Long Branch, Pa. Nobody but me and Nat knew she was there and I was giving her food and water and showed her where to shelter if it rained. I just didn't want her to have to go back to where she was unhappy, so I didn't tell you or ma. I thought you'd lock her up until her pa came to drag her away.

"Are you telling me that you think your ma and I would be so cruel to a little girl? Have we ever shown you any reason to mistrust us like that? You know what we did once we found out, we had you bring Amy inside to stay with us."

"I never thought you might be super mean, but I didn't want to take a chance on you maybe not having enough love in you to find a place for her in our house. You were better than my worst fears, but you still sent her away, back to where she was miserable, Pa."

"Abby, what you're saying is you don't trust us, especially me. I thought we'd done a better job of showing you how much we care and that we'd always be there for you. I take giving you my name very seriously even if you don't."

"Pa, it's not that, but I know the law is the most important thing to you and the law says a girl belongs in her folk's house unless she doesn't have any. Amy has a papa and mama."

"Yes, the law's important and as a lawman I have to follow it, but I also care about people, you know. I put their safety first while still enforcing the law. However, we're not here to talk about my devotion to the law. We're here to talk about your lack of trust in me, a lack that caused you to continue to lie even after we found out about Amy. Why did you tell us she was an orphan?"

"I wanted to delay sending her back as long as I could. If you thought she was an orphan, you wouldn't be so quick to send her back."

"I see, it's ok to stop Amy from being unhappy, but what about her kin? If you'd told the truth from the beginning they wouldn't have been as worried about their little girl. How do you think your ma and I would feel if you were missing? After Doc checked Amy over, I might have been able to catch up to her pa and brother before they reached home, sparing them a useless search and second long trip."

"Amy could have sent a letter to her mama, telling her she was much happier. If she was a good ma, she'd understand. If not, then she didn't love her enough."

"I'll let it pass that you think a letter will keep a mother from worrying, even if it reached her quickly on that remote farm. You're still a little girl and don't understand how a mother feels. That's not the problem. I can't understand your feelings about me and your ma. I reckon, from what you're saying, if we say no to something you really want for what we think is for your own good, you wouldn't hesitate to run away. What if I spanked you like I just thrashed your brother? Would you be unhappy enough to run away then?

"Pa, you just don't get it. Amy was really, really unhappy. You and ma let me do lots of things on my own. My life isn't only chores and our house and school. You might say no to something, but it would have to be something really, really important for me to even think about running away. The thing is you always have to be right, but sometimes you're not. This time I was right but you're too stubborn to admit it. Well Pa, I'm gonna keep saying you're wrong until you change your mind. Maybe her ma was real worried and maybe not. Maybe it's just something her pa told you so you'd have another reason to send her back. Grownups can lie just so other grownups will think they're doing the right thing even if deep down they know it's wrong but they were gonna do it anyway."

Kitty returned her attention to us just as Abby finished her speech and asked, "What has your pa done that's wrong? Was it stopping a mother from worrying? Was it following the law? Was it telling you about how we both care about you enough to provide a good home where you have food, shelter, clothes, a warm bed and people you can turn to because they love you? All we've wanted since we decided to make you part of our lives is to set an example by what we do so you can learn to be the best possible person you can be. I think, despite everything we've tried to do, you still don't fully accept or trust us to be your parents."

"Ma, both you and pa are twisting my words. I do trust you, but right now I don't reckon you're being totally truthful. You know your way's not the right way if someone is hurt by it. Well, you hurt Amy by sending her back and maybe you'll hurt me while saying it's good for me because the law allows it or you're worried I might do something that you don't like. You might have changed Nat's mind, but I know deep in my heart you're both wrong. I won't change my mind. If you try to make me, I'll use your own law against both of you."

Kitty turned pale as Abby finished her speech. Our daughter saw this and stamped her foot in defiance, while mouthing liar to her mother. Knowing she was hurting us, she stomped purposefully toward the outside door. I got up from my chair and grabbed her before she could move very far, angrily carrying her back. Kitty had already taken a seat and had turned her chair away so she wouldn't be facing me when I sat down in mine and put Abby over my knee. I fought with myself to keep my anger from seeing the hurt in Kitty's eyes as she turned her head away in check. My hand came down hard on her bottom over and over. Before I knew it, Abby was sobbing, but wasn't asking me to stop. I stopped hitting her and let her up, but continued to hold onto her arm so she had to look at me.

"I thought your brother was being defiant and disrespectful when I called him by his full name, but you've gone much further. You've not only shown us disrespect, you've hurt your ma deeply by calling her a liar who doesn't really care about you. Abigail Rachel Dillon I don't want to hear even a whimper out of you for a good long time. If I do, I'll put you back over my knee and tan your hide again. Now, go to your room and don't come out until I say you can! When I do, you'll keep your mouth shut until you're asked to speak."

When supper was ready I knocked on Nat's door and told him it was time to eat. He came out and quietly took his place at the table. Abby remained in her room throughout the meal. It was a very quiet meal that seemingly went on forever because none of us was particularly hungry.

"Sir, is it alright if I say something? If you want me to wait, I will."

"What is it son? Do you want to clear the air?"

Yes, sir. "Pa I went in my room and at first I was fuming, but as I started to calm down and the pain started to go away, I began to really think about all that you said and about my actions during the past week. Then I heard Abby arguing with you and ma and I began to feel ashamed of myself. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm also sorry I embarrassed you in front of strangers. I had no right to question you about a legal decision or to think that you and ma wouldn't always have not only our best interests in mind, but those of anyone we may try to help, when you make a decision. I apologize to both of you for the way I've acted. I hope you can forgive me, especially if I promise to obey you. I'll still ask you questions, but only so I can learn to be a better man, not to defy your authority over me as my parents. Please, let me know what I can do to make it up to you."

"Nat, I'm now willing to accept your apology because I know you mean it. I can only hope your sister can also see reason."

Nat helped Kitty clear the table and wash the dishes while I sat pondering the hurt Abby had inflicted. I noticed Kitty had left a place setting for Abby, but her eyes were still sad. I rose and went to our daughter's room.

"Abby, you can come out now if you remember to do exactly what I told you to do. I even think your ma might be persuaded to give you some supper if you first apologize and then ask for it respectfully. That is, if you're hungry. Even if you're not hungry, she still deserves an apology."

I heard footsteps heading toward her door, which opened to reveal a wet-eyed, sullen little girl. She definitely has a redhead's temperament because she holds on to her anger, just like her mother. She gave me a quick look of defeat that hadn't completely lost the defiance as she shuffled past toward her ma, who she stopped in front of, head bowed.

"Abby, I've set a place for you and will dish out some supper for you if you're hungry because I'm your mother. However, I can't help believing that this past year has all been an act and you only revealed your true feelings today. I hope I'm wrong and you really have accepted us as your parents."

"Thank you ma'am, I'm not hungry, but I am sorry for what I said to you. I was angry at pa because he wouldn't even try to understand and then you backed him up. I know how much he loves you, so I struck back at him through you. I reckoned if I hurt you, I'd hurt pa too. I thought maybe that way both of you would at least try to understand my side. I guess I didn't think it would hurt you so much. Please tell me how I can make it up to you and prove to you that you are really truly my ma."

Both of them started to cry as Kitty wrapped her arms around our daughter. I'll never understand the female mind whether it's contained in a grown woman or in the body of a nearly eight-year-old girl. All I can do is try to deal with them, especially the two who are dearest to my heart. Still, they seemed to understand each other.

"I'll understand if you want to go back to your room so you can be alone for the rest of the night, but, before you do, there's one more person who needs to hear an apology. Your pa's waiting," Kitty said.

As Abby headed back to her room, she stopped in front of me, mostly to please her mother, and said, "I'm sorry, sir, that I expected you to think like a little girl instead of a grown man. I know the way I acted was disrespectful and I didn't mean that at all. I reckon I was just being stubborn and selfish. Pa, I'd like to make it up to you if I can."

"Abby, right now I'm still angry with you. All I can say is if you don't repeat the kind of behavior you showed this afternoon, I'll completely forgive you. Meanwhile, you're still my daughter, the redheaded girl I chose to give my name to. I'm your pa and always will be even if you decide you don't need me anymore."

Matt was restless all night and left as soon as he got up. After more than 20 years with the man, I could tell he was more hurt by our kids than he wanted to admit. He also was feeling that somehow it was his fault, because he didn't measure up as a father. When Matt gets in these moods I know he needs to get off by himself until he thinks things through and can come to terms with his feelings. I didn't try to stop him. I knew he'd return when he was ready. After feeding Adam, I busied myself preparing breakfast for the rest of us. Abby was the first to get up and offered to help. When Nat joined us, I sent him to fetch more wood for the stove.

I was just putting the eggs and bacon on the kids' plates when someone knocked at the door leading into the Long Branch. It had to be someone we knew well because the saloon was still closed. Both Lily and Floyd knew not to let anyone but close friends inside at this early hour. Before I could get there, the unlocked door opened and Doc walked in.

"Doc, have you eaten breakfast yet? If not, I can set another place for you."

"Thank you, Kitty. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to Delmonico's when I saw Matt. He seemed in a hurry to ride out of town and wouldn't say what was troubling him. When I asked, he brushed me off and told me to see you. Then he rode out of town."

Before I could answer, Nat replied, "Pa's mad at us. I mean, he's angry with me and Abby, not ma. We said some things that hurt him and ma too. Grandpa, what can we do to make it up to them? I want pa to be proud of me again and ma to trust me."

"I want both ma and pa to believe I really love them," Abby added. Grandpa, what can we do so that things are back to the way they were?"

"I've known both your parents for a long time. They're the closest I'll ever come to having a daughter and a son, if he weren't married to my daughter. I'm even closer to them than I am to my own sister back in Illinois, but don't you tell anyone I said that. All you need to do is keep doing whatever you can to show how much you care about them. Listen to what they have to tell you and put it into action. Perform as many little kindnesses as you can and before you know it, everything will be back to normal. It's a big change for them to have a couple of kids to raise, but they've taken you completely into their hearts. That's why what you did hurt so much. Am I getting it right, Kitty?"

"Yes, Curly. I couldn't have said it better. You kids hurt me yesterday, but you hurt your father even more. That's why he rode off by himself. Give him time and he'll get past it. I'm still hurt, but I know by your actions this morning and what you just told Doc that your apologies last night were sincere. Everything will be fine if you don't give your pa another reason to spank you in the next few weeks."


	19. Chapter 18 Nat Nearly Drowns

**Chapter 18 – Nat Nearly Drowns**

Amy Fletcher left with her father and brother three days ago. Matt returned late in the evening from his early morning ride, two days after she left. The kids were asleep when he finally came home, but even now relations are strained. I understand what's bothering him, so it isn't so much strained relations between the two of us as it is between Matt and our son and daughter. I could tell it bothers the kids as much if not more than it bothers their father. All I know is that Matt's birthday is in two days and I don't expect we'll have much of a celebration. Even Doc and Festus are out of ideas. However, the kids just came up with the perfect solution provided the weather continues to hold. It's late May on the prairie and the wild flowers are in bloom.

"Ma, we were wondering if pa would like it if we all went fishing on his birthday," Nat said. "Grandpa told us he bought pa a new fishing rod and Abby and I bought him a new tackle box and filled it with hooks and such. It would be a perfect time for him to use it."

"I've never been fishing before," Abby added. "Do you think pa would teach me?"

"I think fishing is a wonderful idea. Your pa loves to fish, so I'm sure he'd love to teach you, Abby. It relaxes him. We'll just have to arrange for him to get his presents before we leave. I'll pack a picnic lunch and bake a cake in the morning. We can go over by Saw Log Creek on the edge of our ranch and later head to the O'Briens'. I'll make arrangements with Paula for the party and ask Doc to bring the cake and Albert with him to their house. They can meet us there."

Friday evening brought the first violent storm of the yet to arrive summer. It lit the night sky and was loud enough that the thunder woke Adam. However, I was able to rock him back to sleep as soon as the worst of the storm passed. It was still raining heavily, but was no longer the torrential downpour of earlier in the evening. I could only hope the weather wouldn't spoil my carefully laid plans. I needn't have worried. Saturday morning brought clear, but slightly cooler weather. Doc stopped by a half-hour after breakfast while Matt went to tell Lionel and Festus what he wanted them to do. I'd convinced him the night before, after I got Adam back to sleep, to take the day off since it's his birthday. I handed Doc the freshly frosted cake, which he took over to his office, promising to return with his present before Matt got back. I also sent Nat to the livery to get a surrey, telling him to park it in the alley behind the Long Branch. It worked out perfectly. Doc and Nat made it back just before Matt walked back into the saloon.

"What's everyone doing down here looking like they're keeping some sort of secret that they can't wait to spill? "What are you planning Kitty?"

"Matt, I'm not planning anything spectacular, but it is your birthday. We simply thought we'd give you your presents now."

"I got tired of looking at that sorry excuse you have for fishing gear, so I decided to get you a new rod and reel. What you had wasn't much better than Festus' stick with a string. Your kids agreed so they got you a tackle box and new hooks and lures."

"Thanks Doc, kids, for the fishing gear. That leaves only you Kitty, since Adam's too young to give anybody a present, you know."

"Matt, my gift is a family outing to Saw Log Creek where you can try out that new gear. Our transportation's parked out back and I've packed a picnic lunch. We can have the fish we catch and you clean for supper. Doc has other more pressing matters to attend to, so he won't be joining us until after we meet up with Albert. The evening will end at the O'Briens'. Happy birthday, Matt."

By one we had a blanket spread out under the cottonwoods beside the normally placid stream and were hungrily eating fried chicken, hardboiled eggs and peach pie. Adam, after being fed, fell asleep in the extra large basket I'd brought along for him, so, once the dishes were stowed, we all stuck our poles in the water. Because the previous night's storm caused the Saw Log to be raging, Matt and I were very careful to watch how close the kids came to the water's edge. Abby was glad to keep her distance as long as she could sit beside her father as he patiently showed her how to bait a hook and reel in any fish that was tempted by the worm. All of us had luck and soon we had more fish than we could possibly eat. Just then Adam awoke demanding I feed him. Abby joined me by the wagon, stating she'd killed enough worms for one day. Nat grabbed a large pail and headed back to the water's edge to join his father. When I next glanced in their direction father and son were sitting side-by-side contentedly cleaning fish.

Even after all these years, it still amazes me how Kitty can know just what I need even though the kids claimed it was all their idea. I couldn't remember when I'd enjoyed a birthday more. The stress of the past few days had dissipated and I felt as close to my two older kids as I'd ever felt. Abby was eager for me to show her everything I knew about fishing and Nat was thrilled to help with the task of cleaning all those catfish and bass we'd managed to catch. We cleaned 20 fish in an hour and now only two remained. The rest were in a pile between and slightly behind us.

"Pa, I reckon I'd best fill this bucket with water or else these fish will never stay fresh until we get home. By the time I get back from the water's edge, you should be finished cleaning the last two."

"That's a good idea, son. Just be careful when you dip the bucket into the water. The current's very strong."

Nat carried the bucket toward the water and I turned my attention back toward the remaining fish. I looked up from the last one in time to see him leaning over way too far into the water, reaching for the bucket that had slipped out of his hands. A loud splash followed and I found myself racing toward the water as my son was swept into the current. Somehow, he managed to grab hold of a floating log, which had wedged itself between two rocks, by the time I got to edge of the stream.

"Pa, help!" he screamed. "I'm not sure I can hold on!"

"Hang on just a bit longer, son," I answered as I began to wade into the stream. "When I tell you, let go with one hand and grab onto my pole."

"Pa, I'm scared. What if I can't reach it?"

I felt the pull of the strong current as I waded further into the swollen Saw Log. Nat had every reason to be scared. I was scared of the same thing and more. What if he lost his grip or the log was dislodged before I could get close enough? Or what if the force of his desperate grip on the end of the pole pulled me into the water too? I'm a strong swimmer, but I hadn't recovered my full strength yet, not after suffering two bullet wounds, one of which came as close to killing me as any ever had. Still, my son's life was at stake, so I had to try. I waded closer to Nat and the middle of the stream, fighting all the time to remain standing. I held the pole in my right hand by the line end and extended the handle toward him. I was starting to lean forward when I heard a shout from the bank.

"Hold on a minute, mister. I've got a rope in my wagon. I'll secure it to the wagon and toss the other end to you. Once you get a loop around your boy, my mules can haul him out."

I turned away from Nat just long enough to see Kitty and Abby standing horrified on the bank and a man with a rope, a woman and two girls standing near a wagon piled with all their household belongings. When he saw me turn toward him, I tossed the fishing rod onto the bank and grabbed the rope he threw me. I turned my gaze back to the river, half expecting to see my son being swept away, as I formed a loop. He was still there, hanging on to that log. I could only hope I hadn't lost any of the skill I'd developed while working as a cowboy and could rope my boy. I tossed the loop out toward him. On the third attempt I got it over his head just as the log was torn loose from the rocks.

"Nat, pull the noose tight around your chest with one hand. Once it's secure let go of the log. The rope's attached to a wagon. The mules will pull you to safety."

I watched Nat closely, keeping a tight grip on the rope. When I felt it go taut, I signaled to the man with the wagon. At the same time, I pulled the rope toward me and backed out of the water onto the bank. I continued to walk backwards until Nat was ashore and beginning to stand up. He pulled the rope over his head and ran toward me as I raced toward him and encircled him in my arms. He was safe. Together we walked toward my family and the stranger's family, never once releasing the hold we had on each other.

As Matt walked toward us with Nat, my whole body relaxed and I was able to turn toward the woman now standing beside me. She was about ten years younger with blond hair and wearing the kind of dress and bonnet worn by countless farmer's wives.

"I'm Kitty Dillon. I want to thank you for arriving just at the right time. If your man hadn't thrown that rope to Matt, I might have lost both of them."

I'm Val Magruder. I'm happy we were able to help."

Before either of us could say another word, Matt and Nat reached us. Abby and I threw our arms around them and hung on as tightly as we could. If it had been my birthday instead of Matt's, this moment would have been the perfect present.

"Kitty, Abby, ease up a bit. You're squeezing the life out of us."

"I'm sorry, Matt. I'm just so happy to be able to hug you both. Nathaniel, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Ma, don't be mad at me. I didn't want to fall in. I thought you wanted that bucket for the fish, so I tried to grab it when the current started to take it. I reckon I lost my balance and fell in."

"I'm not mad at you. It was a worried Nathaniel, not you did something wrong Nathaniel. I know you didn't want to fall into the water and be swept away by the current. It just happened. But once it did, your pa, being the man he is, had to risk his life to save you. I'm just so relieved the Magruders came along when they did."

With my mention of their name, Matt and I turned toward the people who'd come to our aid. It seems Randall and Valerie Magruder were heading to Garden City from a farm in Kentucky with their daughters Alice and Trudy to farm the land next to Val's sister's family farm when they came upon us. Not knowing how close they were to a town, they were looking for a place to camp and thought our fishing spot looked promising.

"Is this open land?" Randall asked. "If it's not, I hope the owner won't mind if we camp here overnight."

"It's not open land," Matt replied. "It's Dillon land, and the owners do have an objection to you camping here. Since you've done so much for us and have spent way too much time sleeping in the open during your trip west, I insist that you spend the night at the Dodge House and charge it to us. First though, we'd appreciate it if you'd come along to our friends the O'Briens'. I believe Kitty's arranged for a birthday party for me there. If you say no, I'll arrest you so you have no choice. I'm the law in these parts, you know."

"Thank you. We certainly can't refuse your offer when it's put like that. There is one thing we insist on though, at least let us provide a container for all those fish you caught so you can bring them to the party. Think of it as our birthday gift."

Once everything was loaded, the Magruders followed our surrey in their wagon past the foundation of our future home and then over the hill to join Newly and Paula and their baby John. When we got there, Doc, Festus and Albert were already there. We all sat down, sending Nat to one of the bedrooms to get out of his wet clothes. My poor boy was soaked to the skin and was feeling chilled and not just from the drop in temperature.

I left the ranch in Doc's buggy, headin' over the hill, so's we could be there well before any member of the Dillon family got there. Festus and Bear was already there. When I heard them comin', I went outside to see if Mr. Dillon wanted me to do anythin' and was surprised to see a farm family on their wagon behind their surrey. Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty didn't seem too upset about them, so I reckoned they were supposed to be there. Then I saw that Nat looked like he'd been through one of them sudden Kansas downpours. Mr. Dillon's legs up past his knees looked like they'd been caught in the same hard rain. They also had a passel of fish that Miss Paula took into the kitchen to fry up for supper. I reckon the fish were so eager to be caught they fairly jumped into the bucket and splashed Mr. Dillon and Nat.

Once inside, Miss Kitty sent Nat into one of the bedrooms and he came out stripped to his drawers and wrapped in a blanket so'd he'd be somewhat decent while he sat in front of the fire. Mr. Dillon sat down next to Nat, took off his wet boots and socks so Miss Kitty could put them in front of the fire. That done, he stretched out his long legs to warm his feet while Miss Kitty spread out Nat's clothes next to Mr. Dillon's boots and socks to dry. Abby, holdin' little Adam in his basket, made the introductions and told the tale.

"I'm real proud to meet you folks," I said. "Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty must be beholdin' to you for savin' Nat from drownin'."

"I reckon they are, but I didn't offer my help for any reward," Mr. Magruder replied. "I only did what any decent man would do. Fact is, I tried to talk Mr. Dillon out of puttin' us up at the hotel in town, but he wouldn't hear none of it. Just seein' the relief on the faces of these fine folks would have been enough. Still, it's right nice to meet their friends and help the marshal celebrate his birthday. I can only hope that people in Garden City are as kind."

When Mr. Magruder finished talkin', Miss Paula announced our fish super was ready. With Nat still needin' the fire to dry him, we all stayed where we was to eat. Miss Paula, Miss Kitty and Miss Abby brought everythin' we needed from the kitchen to the parlor. All 13 of us who were old enough to eat solid food were set to chomp down a second helpin' when the first of the party only folks come by. It was the Butlers and Wade, the O'Brien's foreman. They helped us finish off most of the fish and other supper fixins. As soon as we were done, Mr. Dillon and Nat gathered up everythin' that was dryin' by the fire and went into another room to dress before more folks arrived.

I don't mind sayin' it, but that parlor was a might crowded, even with folks spillin' over into the kitchen. The story of Nat nearly drownin' and how Mr. Magruder's rope was right on time to save him thanks to Mr. Dillon ropin' him just like a calf was told agin and agin. I reckon I had it memorized by the time just about everybody from the nearby farms and ranches and town arrived and Miss Kitty brought out the cake with all the candles. Mr. Dillon blew them out and somehow everyone got a piece. It was a grand celebration, includin' cryin' babies.

Adam had fallen fast asleep in his basket when I looked up to see Abby trying to pretend she was still wide-awake. It was time to go home. She'd probably sleep while leaning against Nat in the back seat of the surrey. I turned to Albert and quietly asked him to hitch it up and bring it around to the front of the house. Mrs. Magruder saw him leave and nodded to her man to do the same with their wagon.

"Matt, I hate to put an end to your birthday party, but our younger son is already asleep and our daughter will soon be curled up in a corner. I think it's time we said our goodbyes."

"I reckon you're right as always Kitty," he replied as he bent down to lift Abby into his arms. "Nat, get yourself ready to go home, son."

Lionel, who'd volunteered to stay behind to keep an eye on the town while everyone else was helping Matt celebrate his birthday, met us in front of the Long Branch. While he and Randy Magruder took our surrey and their wagon to Hank's livery, Matt took Val and her girls to get rooms at the Dodge House across the street. Nat meanwhile had shoved his sister so she was awake enough to walk inside and get ready for bed. I think Nat was about as ready for a night's sleep as his sister, but he was trying not to show it. Both kids were in bed and Adam was in his cradle by the time Matt returned.

"I thought we might all go to church tomorrow. I think even you might have a reason to thank God."

"I told Lionel what happened and he agreed to be at the office tomorrow morning. I'm not much of a church goer, you know, but I do feel the need."

We checked on Abby first. She was sound asleep, so Matt gave her a peck on the forehead while I tucked her in. Nat was still awake, but only barely. He whispered good night while he accepted a peck on the cheek from me and a disguised hug from Matt as he tucked the covers around him. We replied with our own good night before closing his door and heading for our own bed. Once we were in our nightclothes, Matt and I both looked down at our sleeping baby before slipping between the covers.

"Well cowboy, you still have what it takes when it comes to a lasso," I teased. "Do you think you're up to the rest of my birthday gift?"

"Come over here woman and try me. I think we might start by getting rid of that nightgown you're wearing."

Soon we'd undressed each other and he was running his fingers softly up and down my now naked body and I over his. The next thing I knew he was on his knees straddling me. As he slowly lowered himself toward me, he put his lips to my breasts and tasted my milk before moving his lips further down. I caressed him with my hands, letting them drift down his body until they encircled his member, guiding it to its destination.

"Happy birthday, Matt," I said as he entered me. "I know you like your present."


	20. Chapter 19 Matt & Nat Go Hunting

**Chapter 19 – Matt takes Nat on a Hunting Trip**

It was mid-June and I decided to make good on my promise to give Nat a chance to use the rifle we gave him for his birthday. We set out early Saturday morning, the day after the Dodge City school closed for the summer, out onto the prairie. All we had with us were some beans, bacon, jerky and salt pork, a couple of canteens of water, our bedrolls, a change of clothes, and our rifles, my pistol and a couple boxes of bullets as we rode southwest out of town. What didn't fit in our saddlebags, in the rifle scabbards or over the horn, such as cooking utensils, was loaded on a pack mule. I'd told Kitty we'd be gone a week and would bring her back enough fresh antelope meat to feed everyone in the Long Branch for a couple of days, provided the pack mule could hold that much.

As I looked at Nat's excited face, I couldn't help but remember the first time my pa had taken me on a long hunting trip when I was the same age back in Missouri. Nat and I figured to cover a good distance before stopping to eat after putting away the big breakfast Kitty had cooked up for us. We stopped several times in the next few hours to briefly rest the horses and walk around, eating the jerky whenever we felt hungry. Around six we came across a good place to camp. It offered easy access to water and a few sheltering trees. We built our fire, expecting to heat up some beans, only to discover that Kitty had secretly packed fried chicken, sugar and coffee, which I was happy to boil up.

The next day we didn't spot any game, but we were also out of chicken, so we had to settle for the salt pork and beans for our supper. On the third morning, our luck changed. I found antelope sign and pointed it out to Nat, explaining how to tell how fresh it was and in what direction the animals were headed. We caught up to them around lunchtime. Nat and I secured the horses behind a rock outcropping and headed on foot toward their watering hole. He was about five yards to my left when I let out an involuntary scream and fell to the ground. Nat raced to my side.

"Pa, what happened? I've never heard you scream like that."

"I seem to have stepped into a particularly nasty trap. You're going to have to help me get it off my leg."

The trap was set upright and hidden in a particularly tall stand of grass. The pressure of stepping on it had caused it to bite into the flesh of my lower leg in three places and had sent a barb, secured to a tether into my leg just below the knee. It was the sudden intense pain that had caused me to yelp. As painful as a bullet wound can be, none approached the pain caused by this trap. The lowest clamp had cut through my boot into the flesh just above my left ankle. The second one was just above the top of my boot and the third was above my knee. The last two and the barb had cut quite deep, the barb going the deepest.

Although I'd never seen a trap exactly like it before, I soon figured out how it operated and showed Nat how to release it, so I could slide my leg free. However, I was forced to simply cut the leather strap that held the barb to the main spring of the trap because it was in too deep to cut out with just a pocketknife.

"Nat, go get the horses. We're going to have to find some help. I don't think it's broken, but my leg's in bad shape. I can't walk on it."

Nat came back leading both horses and the mule. I leaned on him as much as I dared and managed to get myself upright, my momentum carrying me to Buck. I leaned against my horse for a moment to let the pain subside and then tried to bend my knee enough to put my left leg in the stirrup. A new wave of pain shot through my body, but I managed to get the toe of my boot where I wanted it. That was as far as I got. When I tried to shift my weight so I could swing my right leg over and gain the saddle, I nearly passed out from the pain. I found myself flat on my back on the ground instead of in the saddle. I had no choice but to tell Nat how to construct a travois using our blankets and sticks cut from a nearby bush. He soon had it secured to his horse and I managed, with his help, to climb onto it.

"You're gonna have to handle three animals while pulling me behind you until we find a farmhouse. Do you think you can do it, son?"

"I can, if that's what you want, Pa. Which way should I go?"

"We'd better head back toward home. Turn aside the minute you see any sign of a farmhouse."

I'd sure made a mess of things. Too much town living must have made me careless. Even a few years ago I never would have missed the signs that a trap was hidden in the grass. However, I hadn't lost all my skills. Just as we were about to get started I noticed a slight movement in the rocks just behind us. I managed to shift my position enough so I could follow the movement around to my left side.

"Nat, get me loose, then very slowly reach for your rifle and turn to your right. I believe we're about to have company."

As Nat followed my instructions, I drew my pistol. Three men and a boy burst out from behind the shelter of the rocks, their rifles pointed at us. They were obviously hiders. All three were dressed in buckskins, old boots and floppy hats. Not only were they dressed alike, they looked enough alike that there was no doubt they were kin. The leader was nearly my height, but bulkier and sported a full beard with just a hint of gray. The second man was about five years younger, but his dark brown beard and long hair showed no signs of gray. The third man was younger still, maybe about 25. His hair was slightly shorter but just as unkempt. He was a couple inches shorter than the leader, but the same height as the second man. The boy was maybe 16 with only dark brown fuzz on his chin. He had the gangling look of a youth who hadn't quite reached his full growth, but had a hardened look about him that said he'd spare no sympathy for anyone.

"Looks like you two have got yerselves in a right fix," the leader said. "Our trap got you good. My brother, our sons and me are here to relieve you of whatever burden you might have. I'll shoot you to put you out of your misery and take everythin' you have, includin' your boy. Don't worry, not that you'll be able to, but we'll turn him into a proper man like us. That is, if he lives that long."

"I don't believe I can agree to that, even though you seemingly have us at a disadvantage. I think my son and I will cut at least two of you down before you can fire those Sharps rifles you're carrying. That should even the odds somewhat."

"I'm reckonin' that you fancy yerself some kind of gunman. I sure can't picture your boy shootin' no one. His life's been too soft from the looks of your clothes for him to have had to kill or be killed at his age."

"That's where you're wrong. Nat may be young, but he shot and wounded a man when he was only ten. He won't hesitate to shoot if I give him the nod."

I could only hope I was right about what Nat would do if they called my bluff and that all the practice in the past month had paid off in accuracy. Everything happened quickly after I stopped talking. They steadied their weapons against their shoulders just as I nodded at Nat and went for my gun. Nat fired his Winchester, hitting the leader through his heart, killing him instantly. The man had fired his rifle, but the shot went wild. At the same time I killed the other two men just as neatly, sapping just about all of my remaining strength. Almost too late I spotted the boy turning his rifle toward me, but Nat was quicker and he, too, lay dead.

"Pa, do you want me to try and bury them before we move on? Maybe I could cover them with branches from the bushes."

"No, just leave them. We haven't got the time. You can come back with whomever we get to help us and bury them later. I'll need help real soon, you know," I added weakly.

I can't say how much longer we rode toward Dodge because I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I came to for a good spell when Nat stopped at what looked like a prosperous farmhouse. However, the woman who came out to greet us looked none too pleased with our arrival. She had both barrels of her shotgun trained directly at Nat's belly.

"What do you want here, boy? State your piece before I plug you. Any boy handling three mounts can't be up to any good."

"Please, ma'am, I don't want to cause you any trouble, but we do need your help. If you give me half a chance I can explain everything, including the horses and mule."

"What's this we, boy? I don't see nobody else."

"I reckon you can't see him, but my pa's on a travois behind my horse and he's hurt awful bad. The other horse is his and the mule's for our supplies. We were hunting."

"I still think you're tryin' to fool me with a pack of lies. My man and son are in the nearest field and will be back directly. Should you give me any cause to shoot, they'll come runnin'. They're stickin' close cause of the hiders that have been hasslin' folks round these parts."

"Son, tell her who we are. That should convince her to drop the shotgun," I managed to say loud enough for both of them to hear.

I knew I couldn't say anymore, but I sensed they both heard me. As it turned out, it didn't matter. A girl came running out of the house.

"Ma, don't shoot. That boy's not a hider."

"Amy, get back in the house. It ain't safe out here."

"Amy," Nat said recognizing the girl, "tell your ma that I'm Nat Dillon from Dodge City and it's really my pa, the marshal, who's hurt. I don't think he can travel any farther."

"Ma, did you hear what Nat just said? They're two of the folks who took me in when I decided to run away to Dodge City. Pa told you they might be stoppin' by while out huntin' this way."

With that, she fired both barrels into the air. Then she began giving Amy and Nat orders to get me into the house and the animals taken care of. The gunfire brought Ab and Jake in from the field. They helped Nat carry me into the house and onto what turned out to be Jake's bed.

"I'm sorry I was so inhospitable to you folks. I was just bein' extra careful cause of the hiders. I reckon they'll stick around until they can't steal any more from us. By the way, I'm Emma Fletcher."

"Mrs. Fletcher, you don't have to worry about those hiders anymore. Pa and I shot four of them when they tried to kill us. Their trap's the reason why pa's leg's torn up so bad and he's so sick. How many of them were there? Do you know?"

"From what the neighbors, who ran into them and could still talk, said, there were six – three of them boys, really," Ab Fletcher told us. "At first they attacked in groups of three, but since the neighbors managed to wound a man and a boy, the remaining four are the ones still causin' trouble. We didn't trail them all the way to their camp because they weren't all together and we didn't want to leave our women and children unprotected."

While Fletcher talked, Nat pulled my boots off and helped me out of my trousers. Mrs. Fletcher then cut the left leg of my drawers off just above my knee so she could see the extent of the damage the trap had caused. I hadn't thought it possible, but the pain increased. She must have seen it in my face because she turned her attention away from my leg and felt my forehead.

"Marshal, you seem to be runnin' a fever, so infection musta set in. Also, that barb is too deep for me to get out with one of my kitchen knives. I'm afraid the shock of that much pain might kill you. All I can do is clean the cuts out as best I can with alcohol and hope that young doctor from Dodge arrives in time to do you some good. I think he'll be at McNab's ranch tomorrow."

"You're right about the fever, Mrs. Fletcher, but I don't think infection is the only cause. I believe those hiders put some sort of poison on that barb. I'm also quite sick to my stomach and light-headed. Just do what you can. Nat, in case I pass out again, here's what I want you to do. First show Ab and Jake where we left the bodies so you can take them to their womenfolk for burial. Then go with Jake for Newly, I may need him sooner rather than later. When you get back here be sure to eat a good meal and get some sleep. You've already faced more than most men. Other than that, obey Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher just as you would your ma or me."

That was all the speech that was in me. Nat, looking worried, quickly agreed to do everything I told him, with a nod and a "Yes, sir." Later, if I lived, I'd listen while he talked through killing a man and a boy. I'm sometimes forced to kill as part of my job, but I've come to regard it as a grim necessity. I'd hoped that Nat would never be faced with taking a life, especially at his age, but it wasn't to be. Meanwhile, all I could do was lay back and brace myself against the increased pain.

"Jake, fetch the jug so I can flush those cuts. When you get back with it, I'll need you and your pa to hold Mr. Dillon still while I pour the alcohol into his wounds. In between holding him still, I'll need you to turn him so I can get all four sides of his leg. Nat, while that's going on, I want you to sit by your pa's head and hold his hand. We'll be causing him a lot more pain and he'll need the distraction. As for you Marshal, I'll give you a rag to bite down on so you don't bite your tongue."

I must have lost consciousness because the next thing I knew it was late afternoon. Nat was sitting on the bed by my side, still holding my hand. I must have passed out again because I awoke to find Newly looking at the damage to my leg.

"Matt, I see you're awake, but you won't be for long. I'm going to put you out with ether while I remove that barb. I don't mind telling you how surprised I was to see Nat at McNab's place. How'd you manage to get yourself into this fix? Even if I save your leg, Kitty's not going to be very happy with you. Not only did you manage to be seriously injured, but, from what Nat tells me, you asked him to shoot to kill, even if it was in self-defense."

"Newly, I didn't plan for things to turn out this way, you know. I'd planned a simple father-son hunting trip where I share my experience and he brings down an antelope with his new knowledge and rifle. Kitty will be disappointed when we return with none of the meat I promised. She probably won't speak to me for a week because I've taught our son how to kill men instead of animals."

When the ether wore off Newly had been gone for several hours. I found I still had my left leg, but not less pain. My leg felt like it was on fire. Emma Fletcher gave me some of the laudanum Newly left and was glad when it finally kicked in. I drifted back to sleep under the influence of the drug, still feeling nauseous and feverish.

When I next awoke, Nat was holding a cold compress to my forehead. I still felt feverish, but the nausea had passed. I finally felt like I could hold down something more nourishing than water, but first I wanted the water. Nat still had that worried look.

"Son, thanks for the water. I feel my fever's down, but as thirsty as I am, it must have been pretty high. You might ask Mrs. Fletcher to wrestle me up something to eat. I'm hungry."

"It sure was, Pa. Uncle Newly said it was 105 when he pulled the thermometer out of your mouth. Mrs. Fletcher came by just before you woke up and felt your neck. She reckoned you were still running a fever of maybe 103. That's why the cold compress. I'll tell her you're hungry. I'm sure she'll have something for you right quick."

Twenty minutes later, with a batch of pillows behind me so I could more easily sit up in bed, I was helping myself to beef broth. Mrs. Fletcher also brought in a couple of soft-boiled eggs and two pieces of toast in case I was still hungry after the soup. I was. It caused the woman to positively beam when she came to collect the tray. Nat, seeing my returned appetite, gained some color back in his face.

I polished off a large helping of rabbit stew and a large piece of peach cobbler a few hours later. It was now just past noon on the day following Newly's operating on my leg to cut out the barb and infection. He changed the bandages while taking my temperature and seemed pleased with the results.

"Your fever's still high, 102, but at least it's coming down, and your leg isn't as inflamed as it was. Judging from that tray, I'd say your appetite has returned with a vengeance. That's all to the good, because I'm taking you and Nat back to Dodge with me in a wagon McNab's loaning us. We can get you a cane once we're back home, but for now, Nat, Ab, Jake and I will help you to the wagon and we'll get some of the men in Dodge to get you into your bed when we get there."

If any strangers had been about, I would have felt even more embarrassed than I did. Unless you looked down at my feet, now that I was wearing my pants again, you couldn't tell I'd suffered an injury. I wanted to walk out to that wagon on my own, but I wasn't sure my leg would hold my weight if I did try it. Besides, I felt dizzy from the fever and I was a bit lopsided with only a right boot. I had to settle for just a sock on my left foot and a slit pants leg because of the bandages.

Amy and Emma harnessed Newly's horse and our pack mule to the wagon while the two men and two boys half carried me to the wagon and lifted me onto the bed. Nat scampered on beside me while Jake and Ab tied my and Nat's horses to the back and Newly climbed onto the wagon seat. We were headed home.

A couple of hours before dark we camped by Crooked Creek. Nat and Newly went fishing for our supper while I remained in the wagon, telling myself, for my pride's sake, that I was guarding our possessions. We ate our fill of catfish and surprisingly, when we'd finished, I found I couldn't keep my eyes open. I slept until the next morning. We were on our way again after Newly checked my temperature and changed my bandages and we ate a breakfast of beans and bacon, spending the whole day traveling except for brief stops for food and rest.

That last day on the trail was a repeat of the first full day, except this time we stopped by the Arkansas for more fresh catfish. During the final ten miles to home Nat indicated he wanted to talk.

"Pa, how did you feel the first time you killed someone? I know we had no choice, but I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

"I didn't like killing the first time and I still don't. That's why I try to avoid it as much as possible in my job."

"If you hate it so much, why did you become a lawman? It seems to me there's no way to avoid killing. It comes with the job. Does it get easier with time and numbers?"

"It doesn't get easier, but the overall job would be easier if everyone who was good with a gun felt like me. There are too many who find they enjoy killing and that it gets easier for them the more they do it. I took the job because I have the skills to help stop those killers and spoilers to make life better for the rest of the folks out here. If killing was all there is to my job, I'd quit. In fact, I've done that a number of times when I was particularly bothered by the fact that I had to kill. Still, someone would always remind me that I'm one of the few people who can make a difference and really help people despite being forced to kill sometimes."

"Thanks Pa, for explaining it to me. I hope you don't mind if I choose to stick with the law, but not as a marshal. After what happened a few days ago, I don't think I want to have killing be part of my job."

"I understand, son. I'd wonder what kind of example I was setting if you'd said that killing two people didn't bother you, especially since you're only 11, not the 16 I was when I shot my first man. I think you're making a good choice."

We continued our conversation about the need for law and changing times and circumstances until we reached home around eight on Saturday night. Newly parked the wagon in front of the Long Branch, but folks were, for the most part, too concerned with their own affairs to notice that their marshal was propped up in a wagon with his legs stretched out in front of him and with only a single booted foot. Kitty, however, who'd stepped outside with Adam to give him a bit of fresh air before putting him to bed, noticed. She raced over to the wagon.

"Matt, you're hurt. What happened?"

"I was careless and stepped on a trap. It cut up my leg real bad, but Newly patched it right up. Nat and I will tell you all about it after we're inside."

By then a crowd had gathered. Jeff Miller, Hank's grandson, took the wagon and all to the livery while Lionel and Festus helped me inside and up the stairs. Kitty led the way, followed by Nat and Newly, carrying our gear. We three lawmen brought up the rear. As we approached the door Abby, who'd been watching from a window with Doc, flung the door open. Once we were all inside she closed it. I was soon sitting with my back against the headboard and my legs stretched out in front of me on our bed. I was just opening my mouth to say something when Newly popped a thermometer into it and Doc started to unwrap the old bandages. In no time, he'd replaced them with fresh ones.

"Considering we've been out on the trail for nearly three days, your leg's not in bad shape. As a matter of fact, it's improved somewhat," Newly said while removing the thermometer. "Also, your temperature's down to 100. I'll leave you in Kitty and Doc's capable hands. I'm sure they'll want to hear the whole story. Since I've already heard it, I'll ride on home. I'm sure Paula's anxious to see me."

Kitty managed to put steak and potatoes in front of me and Nat and put Adam to bed in his cradle by the time Newly left. Doc took up a position on one side of the bed and checked my pulse.

"I see being a married man with a family hasn't stopped you from continuing your destructive behavior. What foolish nonsense was it this time? Now that I'm here, you and my oldest grandchild can tell everyone in this room all about it."

"You're right, Doc. I was careless. I've already admitted that to Kitty. I was pointing out to Nat what signs he should look for and forgot to look for any signs in front of my own two feet. I stepped right into a man-sized trap and let out a scream that was as much due to pain as surprise. The trap had three bands that wrapped around and cut deeply into my left leg and a barb that was driven deep into the flesh just below the knee thanks to the strength of the its springs. If Nat had been the one to step in it, the trap might have taken off his leg. I told him how to release it and build a travois before I became too feverish to become much good to him. He can tell you all what happened next."

"Pa pointed me in the direction of home and told me to look for a farmhouse so we could get some help. We were traveling slowly and had only gone about five miles when four armed riders blocked our path. Pa had spotted them, despite being hurt and sick, and warned me to get my rifle ready and untie him so he was free to move as much as his leg would allow. They were the ones who set the trap so they could rob and then kill us. Instead, they ended up dead because pa was still strong enough to get two of them while I killed the leader with my rifle before he got me. Then I killed the youngest before he got pa. From there we went to the Fletcher farm where Amy and her folks helped us and Uncle Newly, who was making his semiannual rounds, took care of pa's leg and fever. Then we came home."

"Nat, I couldn't be more proud of you. You saved your pa's life and your own. As for you, Cowboy, keep off that leg until it's completely heeled. Nat may have acted like a man in the crisis, but he still needs his father. One more thing, where's the antelope meat you promised?"

"Sorry Kitty, with all the excitement, it slipped my mind. I'm afraid we forgot to shoot any. As for the rest of you, that's all the story you're gonna get out of me tonight. I suddenly feel very tired. Goodnight everyone."


	21. Chapter 20 Nothing Runs Smoothly

**Chapter 20 – Nothing Runs Smoothly if Your Name Is Dillon**

While Matt and Nat were away on their hunting trip, Abby began to wonder if her father really wanted a daughter. She still felt neither of us had completely forgiven her for her harsh and disrespectful words after Matt sent Amy Fletcher home with her family. It didn't help that she learned Amy's family had helped out when Matt was injured. Having a best friend in Lucy Pendergast didn't counter her feeling of not being fully accepted by her own family. She began looking to see where she might better fit in. As June was coming to an end, her resentment grew. Matt recovered, but Nat was still troubled by what he was forced to do out on the prairie.

I'm afraid during the week before and following the Fourth of July celebration Matt and I were more concerned with Nat coming to terms with having killed two people than we were with Abby's feelings. Instead of spending time with the family, she began keeping company with Mrs. Cordelia Colepepper, a visiting suffragist. She was a slim woman with expertly styled brown hair, whom Abby met during the holiday festivities. Since my daughter was spending so much time with her and I sympathized with Mrs. Colepepper's cause, I invited her into the Long Branch for some coffee and a chat.

"Thank you so much for talking with me, Mrs. Dillon. Your daughter is a fine girl and very perceptive for one so young. From what she's told me, I surmise you agree with the cause."

"Of course, I do. Many of the women here in Dodge have become involved. If I didn't have a business to run, I'd probably spend more time advocating for it than I do. However, if you, or the other women, want to spread the word about women's rights by passing out leaflets in front of the Long Branch, I've no objections. In fact, I'd welcome it. Some of the men around here could use an education. Now that school's out, I'll even let Abby help out if she's finished her chores."

"That would be wonderful. I promise we'll all keep an eye on her. You've made me feel so welcome that I've wired my husband and son to come and join me here in a few days. Perhaps we'll even settle here."

I told Matt about my little chat with Cordelia and that I couldn't help but like her. We could see nothing wrong with Abby helping her out, since both of us agreed with her cause. Our daughter began to spend even more time with her. She seemed happy. However, we should have been paying more attention. Cordelia Colepepper wasn't simply a seemingly respectable, married woman involved in a worthy cause. We learned how wrong we'd been when the ransom note arrived two days later. One of the suffragists to whom I'd given permission to pass out leaflets in front of the Long Branch handed it to Nat as he entered through the swinging doors. It read:

"You and the marshal must meet with us in your office at the Long Branch this evening at 6 o'clock if you want to see your daughter again. Leave the back door open so we can slip inside without anybody noticing. Tell no one about this and leave your baby in the care of your son. Ma and pa, they want you to bring $5,000 with you, but no weapons of any kind."

The last sentence was in Abby's handwriting, so at least we knew she was still alive when the note was written. She had just learned cursive writing at school, but it was far from polished. For the time being, at least, we had no choice but to obey the instructions in the ransom note.

"Nat, I don't often ask you to help out in this way, but would you keep an eye on Adam while your pa and I take some time to get off by ourselves. Just eat when you feel hungry, but keep supper warm on the stove. Abby may be hungry when she gets home after visiting with a new friend."

"Don't worry Ma, I'll see to everything. I'll keep supper warm for her. You and pa enjoy yourselves. It's the first chance you've had to be alone since pa stopped using the cane."

Both of us were worried that something would go wrong even though we were following the kidnapper's instructions to the letter. Matt reckoned there would be plenty of time to go after them once we had Abby back safely with us. Neither of us figured on what we found when we entered my office. Cordelia Colepepper was there with a man and a 15-year-old boy, who bore a striking resemblance to her. The man, who was seated next to her, held Abby against his body with his left hand while holding his pistol to her head in his right. He stood at six feet, was clean-shaven except for a mustache and dressed like a cattle buyer in a coat, tie and Stetson. Only his clothes were slightly fancier than a man who earned his living buying and selling cattle.

"Ma, Pa, I thought they were joking at first. Now I'm scared they're really gonna hurt me if you don't do what they say."

"Shut up, girl," he snarled, raising his hand as if he was about to strike her. "It's time for the grown-ups to talk. Marshal, Mrs. Dillon, my name's Jarrod Colepepper, the boy's our son Mike. You've already met Cordelia."

"Mister, I don't know anything more about you than what you told us, but if you so much as leave a bruise on Abby, I'll forget I'm a lawman and hunt you down and kill you. Right now, you have the advantage so Kitty and I are prepared to do whatever we have to for Abby's safe return."

"That's right smart of you, Marshal. First off, I've made some changes to my wife's original plan. $5,000 isn't enough. The ransom's now $25,000, payable now."

"We can give you the $5,000 now and the remaining $20,000 tomorrow after we go to the bank for a mortgage on the Long Branch and the building it's in. All we ask is a guarantee that you won't harm Abby while we raise the money."

I'm afraid that's not acceptable. We don't need a little girl with us. One of us, or my five men, would have to make sure she didn't get away or learn too much. However, I will take a note deeding the saloon building and all its assets over to us. If you'll be so kind as to write a bill of sale, Mrs. Dillon, I'll take that right now instead of the extra $20,000. Oh, and I'll take the $5,000 now, too. The two of you can join my wife and I in Mr. Bodkin's office at the bank tomorrow when it opens to finalize everything. As soon as I have the money and bill of sale, I'll release your girl. However, to ensure your continued cooperation, my son Mike will temporarily join your little family and at least one of my men will keep the two of you in site at all times. If you try anything, even giving out a hint of what's happening, one of your kids will be dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"It appears you don't trust us. I don't know what more you want, but I reckon we'll find out tomorrow. Given the chance, I'd arrest the lot of you."

"I think you'll find that after tomorrow you won't have much standing in town. For tonight you shouldn't make any changes, but tomorrow I'll decide whether or not to throw you out, so my own family can move in and take full charge of the premises. Meanwhile, I'll send Mike upstairs with you and your girl. Cordelia and I will join you for breakfast. Once upstairs, Mike can check your living quarters for any guns including the one you usually wear."

Back in the saloon's main room, I left instructions for Floyd to close up at the usual time and to lock the strongbox with the night's receipts in the office safe before locking up and heading home with Lily. Then the three of us went upstairs, followed by Mike. The boy, who had his father's dark, curly hair but his mother's facial features and slim build, placed the barrel of his gun in the small of my back to show he was serious. He kept hold of Abby's hair with his other hand.

Nat was surprised to see us with a strange boy. Once we were all seated around the table, we explained who he was and what had happened. Mike smiled as we told Nat exactly what the situation was. Still, there were some things we left out. We needed to talk without Mike hearing, but we weren't sure he'd go more than two feet from us.

"Mike, I know your pa told you to stay and watch us, but even he wouldn't expect you to give us no privacy. I'm asking you to go sit across the room so we can have a family talk and no matter what was said downstairs, you're not part of this family, not even temporarily."

"Hold on to the belief that you still have some control if it makes you feel like you're the stronger man, but I'm not going to fall for letting you whisper together or anything else, Marshal. I'm not gonna let you rush me or get to a gun. I'll shoot you or maybe the baby sleeping over by your bed before you can do that."

"I'm not about to take a chance on any member of my family being killed, but your pa's forced a lot of changes on us. We need to talk about them, alone."

I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll let you talk while I search this room for possible weapons, but I'll stay between you and the baby at all times. I'll be very thorough, so you'll have at least five minutes to talk. Still, I'm warning you, any move on your part won't go well for your woman and kids, so don't try planning anything."

We discussed our options. Nat was all for acting immediately. He thought he and Matt would have no problem rushing and then overpowering Mike. However, Matt reminded him that he had Adam and we still had to deal with getting the note back from his parents. If it was only the two of them, we had a chance to subdue them, find and destroy the bill of sale and get the $5,000 back. The only thing stopping us was the knowledge that there were five more members of the gang and we didn't have a clue as to what they looked like. It was just too dangerous. We'd simply have to bide our time until the next morning. By then we might even learn their real purpose.

Matt wasn't happy and neither was I. He didn't care about danger for himself, but he'd prefer to find a way to get the kids and me safely away. Later, both of us could worry about how to get the Long Branch back. I was willing to sacrifice everything I'd built up at the saloon if it meant he and the kids wouldn't be hurt. At least we had Abby back with us and no gun was pointed at her head.

I was a bit early with that thought. Young Mike Colepepper was very thorough in his search for weapons. He even took charge of the kitchen knives. After allowing us our short private conversation, he checked the other rooms. First he searched Abby's room and to make sure none of us tried to sneak outside, he left the door open and took her in with him at gunpoint. He returned to our main room seemingly satisfied, released her and repeated the procedure in Nat's room, only with Nat as the hostage. He came out of there with Nat's new rifle and a pistol I didn't even know our son had. From the look Matt gave me, it was as much of a surprise to him. Once this was over, we'd have to give our older boy something to think about, though I could guess at the reason for it. Despite his expressed aversion to killing after what happened on their hunting trip, Nat still wanted to be as fast on the draw as Matt.

The evening crept slowly into night. Mike allowed us to go to the privy one at a time, remaining with the rest of us, his gun drifting from one to the other, including Adam. When he took his own turn at relieving himself, he took Nat with him. He then let Abby go to her room to sleep. He chose to spend the night in Nat's room rather than with us, explaining that he was a light sleeper and could emerge at any time and shoot the baby if he chose. He might even do it with Matt's gun, which he took with him, along with the gun belt. Meanwhile, he allowed us some privacy in our marriage bed.

Around two o'clock, Matt stirred and whispered, "I need to see how vigilant Mike is. I'll just creep to Nat's door."

"Careful, Matt. The least sound might wake him."

He crept silently on bare feet to Nat's room and opened the door in the near complete darkness. It was to no avail.

"Nice try, Marshal. I told you I was a light sleeper. Next time you try something so foolish I just might take this gun of yours and shoot you with it. See you some time after first light."

By 7 everyone was awake. We followed the same procedure as the night before in regards to the privy. At 8 there was a rhythmic series of knocks at the door that opened into the alley. It was the two older Colepeppers and two strangers. The strangers could pass for cowboys except for the way they wore their guns, slung low and reversed in the holster. These were gunmen and two meaner ones I'd never seen. They were of average height and build, but their eyes were cold and their faces were hard. I consider myself, after all my years in the saloon business, a good judge of character, although I'd been terribly wrong about Cordelia Colepepper, and I judged them to be the type who enjoyed killing no matter the victim. They'd have no qualms about shooting children, even an infant. In fact, they might even enjoy it.

"Morning, son. Did they give you any trouble?"

"Not a bit, Pop," Mike replied. "Oh, except Mr. Dillon thought he might catch me sleeping, but I disabused him of that notion right quick."

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear. I think you might allow the females to handle the kitchen knives under your mom's direction, now. I'm a might hungry."

"You heard my man, Kitty. You and your girl go serve us up some breakfast. I think three eggs each for the men and one for myself along with some bacon and taters. If there's food left and enough chairs, you and your family can eat after serving us. You might as well get used to catering to us if you want to have a job and a place to live after the trip to the bank."

"Oh yes, Cordelia," I said glaring at her. "I expect you two will want us to accompany you to the bank as soon as it opens at 9."

"You got that right," Kitty, Colepepper snarled. "We'll leave my two employees and son with your kids to ensure your continued cooperation. Oh, I'm giving you your gun back, Marshal, so nobody in the bank gets suspicious, but I took the precaution of removing the bullets."

As the four of us walked to the bank, Colepepper gave us our instructions. When we arrived, Fenton Hargood, the Assistant Manager, followed us with his eyes. He didn't seem pleased that we were bringing a pair of strangers into Mr. Bodkin's office without introducing them to him first. At least I could get some pleasure out of our desperate situation.

"Mr. Bodkin, I'd like to introduce you to the new owners of the Long Branch, Mr. and Mrs. Jarrod Colepepper. They have the bill of sale I wrote out last night. I'd appreciate it if you would bear witness to the sale."

"Harry, selling the Long Branch is entirely Kitty's business as far as the bank is concerned, but I agree with her about the sale. It's just too much for her to run a business and take care of a baby, even with two older kids to help. We'll decide in a few days whether or not we're moving out to the ranch even though the house out there is barely begun. While I'm here, I thought we might go over bank security."

"Marshal," he said as he witnessed the sale. "Are you sure you want to discuss bank business in front of this couple? I know you can vouch for them or Kitty wouldn't have sold the Long Branch to them, but bank security is something we usually discuss in private."

"You needn't worry about them. We think enough of them that we've left our kids with their son and a couple of their employees from back east. Besides, I only want to check a few things in here, not go into any details about transfers from the bank in Garden City and such."

Before Mr. Bodkin could reply, Matt got up and walked to the back door. He bent down as if to check the strength of the lock as he unlocked it, only to have three masked gunmen burst into the room. After the first one through the door hit Matt over the head, hard, with a gun barrel, knocking him cold, the other two pointed their guns at the rest of us. The one who'd hit Matt soon joined them.

"Banker, open the safe if you don't want anyone else hurt. Once it's open, the rest of you can help us transfer the money to these sacks."

Although I knew these men formed the rest of the Colepepper gang, Cordelia and Jarrod acted as if they were just as surprised as Harry Bodkin. They pretended to be so scared that they gave their own money, including our $5,000, to their henchmen as quickly as they could, participating in the chain moving the money out of the safe into the sacks. Mr. Bodkin handed the money to me. I handed it to Cordelia and she, in turn, handed it on to her husband, who placed it in a sack under the watchful eye of the masked men. In five minutes the entire contents of the vault was transferred to the sacks provided by the three men. I thought the three of them would then rush out the door with the Colepepper's following behind, pretending to go for Matt's deputies. I was wrong.

"Banker, you and the other man come out here and drag your marshal into the vault with you," the supposed leader, who'd struck Matt over the head, said. "Ladies, if you would, come over and join the men. We'll just lock you in. I'm sure it won't be long before somebody comes by to let you out."

The man was right about one thing. We weren't locked in the vault for long. Hargood and Ezra Thorpe came into the office looking for Mr. Bodkin to ask him a question about the collateral one of the farmers was providing on a rather large loan. As soon as they entered, we hollered for them to let us out. Once we were free, Mr. Bodkin sent Thorpe back to take care of bank customers and Hargood to Matt's office to tell Festus and Lionel that three masked men had robbed the bank.

The Colepeppers watched me lean over Matt to help him up. He began to shake his head no, to let me know he could rise on his own, but instead grabbed it.

"Kitty, I guess maybe I really could use your help. I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I reckon I'd better lean on you before I stand."

Instead of leaning on me, he quickly turned and made a grab for Colepepper. He really was hurt because the man was able to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Kitty, I'm gonna have Doc check me out. I reckon they hit me harder than I thought."

That's when Hargood returned with the two deputies. The Colepeppers still thought they had the upper hand because the remaining two members of the gang had our kids and he still had his gun in his inner coat pocket.

"Lionel, Festus, form a posse and go after those three men. Don't wait for me. Kitty and I are gonna see Doc with Mr. and Mrs. Culpepper. They've had quite a scare and I'm feeling a bit dizzy. "

"All right, Matthew, we'll do her, but are ya sure you don't want one of us to stay behind to help? Just you make sure Doc don't charge ya fer doin' nothin' but pokin' at ya," Festus continued when Matt nodded his head, obviously a painful mistake.

Matt and I, our arms wrapped around each other's waists, headed toward Doc's office behind the Colepeppers, leaving Mr. Bodkin to discuss with Hargood how to handle things if the money wasn't recovered. We walked slowly and watched as the posse rode out of town toward the south, the direction Matt had indicated.

Matt had a small gash on his head, which Doc described as not serious, so we turned toward home across the alley and onto the boardwalk, accompanied by Doc. This time we were in the lead. We stepped through the swinging doors only to see a fight between Nat and Mike that Abby was trying to break apart while the two gunmen laughed. Adam's cradle was on top of our favorite table.

As we approached, Mike stopped the arc of his right fist, which was headed toward Nat's stomach, and punched Abby in the left eye, sending her sprawling. Matt, now fully recovered, quickly stepped between the two boys, holding them at arms' length until they stopped struggling. Keeping both boys in front of him, Matt started toward our favorite table with the Culpeppers and their two gunmen. Meanwhile, Doc and I ran to Abby's aid. We helped her to her feet and then joined everyone at the table.

"Doc, is Abby's eye okay?" Matt asked as Colepepper winked as if to assure him he could pretend to be in charge as usual in front of Doc. "Mike, I don't think much of you or your parents, but I thought even they were above teaching you to hit a girl."

"Pa, I'd believe anything of him," Nat replied. "You shoulda heard him before you and ma got here. It's like he wanted to make sure you saw us fighting and him hitting Abby."

"I'm ready to hear all of it. Right now, Abby's health comes before any boys' fight."

"I think she'll be all right, Matt. I just want to observe it for the next few days to make sure it's nothing more than a whopper of a shiner."

"How did this fight get started? I'm sure you had your reasons, Nat."

"Well, Pa, he kept taunting me about how you and ma were powerless to stop his folks. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I slugged him in the jaw and knocked him down. He got up and started swinging wildly. He may be bigger, but I'm the better fighter, thanks to what you taught me, so I held my own. I think I would have killed him after what he did to Abby if you hadn't broken us apart."

"I was pretty close to it myself, son, but there's the rest of them to deal with. Now let's put an end to all this. Doc, would you be kind enough to go with Kitty to the bar where I expect she'll find that special bottle while you follow Kitty's lead. I don't want anyone coming in from the backroom or through the back door unexpectedly. Nat, as soon as your ma heads back in this direction you can twist Mike's arm behind his back and make him pay for what he said about us and did to your sister."

As soon as we were behind the bar, I gave Doc my keys so he could lock the back door and lock up the rest of the gang, who were hiding in my office with the money. The rest of the plans we'd made last night during our short moment of privacy were about to be put in play. Doc headed toward my office and I emerged from behind the bar with both barrels of the shotgun cocked and ready. Simultaneously, Nat grabbed Mike's right arm with his left and twisted it behind his back, while taking his gun from him with his right hand. Matt also drew his pistol from the holster.

"Culpepper, I suggest you and your men toss your guns towards me. Kitty and Nat don't need any help with your wife and son."

"Dillon, I know what that shotgun can do, if it's loaded, but yours sure isn't. My men will break out of your wife's office, even if the Doc did lock them in, once they hear any sign of trouble, so you might as well forget about us tossing our guns to you."

"The shotgun is loaded and so's the gun Nat got off of your boy. Mine is too, and that's a fact. I loaded it while Doc was checking me out and blocking your view. I don't think you want to take a chance that I'm bluffing. I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll hand my gun to Doc once he gets back here and you and I can take matters up where our sons left off, Matt said while moving Adam's cradle as far away from Colepepper and his gang as he could."

With Matt shielding Adam, the three men thought better of trying to shoot it out with us and tossed their guns toward Matt. He stepped past them and walked deliberately up to Colepepper and hit him in the left eye with a hard right. He then held the man with his left hand and began to pound him mercilessly with his right while the rest of us kept his gang under control.

"I told you last night that I'd kill you with my bare hands if Abby had so much as a bruise," Matt said as he let go and Colepepper fell to the floor. "Your son may have given her the shiner, but I consider you responsible for it."

"Dillon, you're a lawman. You can't kill me – at least, not in front of witnesses. There must be something I can do to make you stop hitting me," he said, starting to rise.

"There's one thing you can do," Matt said as he pulled Colepepper to his feet. "You can give me that bill of sale you made Kitty sign last night and don't pretend you don't have it. I saw you pocket it before we left the bank."

Colepepper reluctantly reached into his coat pocket and handed Matt the bill of sale. As soon as he had it, Matt shoved him away hard enough so the man sat down hard on the saloon floor. He'd just tucked the paper in his shirt pocket when Festus and Lionel walked dejectedly into the barroom.

"Marshal, I'm sorry, but we were never able to pick up their trail," Lionel said. "I sent men in all directions, but no luck."

"Don't feel so bad, Lionel. You couldn't pick up their trail because they never left Dodge. Their horses are tied behind the Long Branch and the three of them are locked in Kitty's office with the bank's money and $5,000 we gave them. The rest of the gang is right in front of you. Take all of them and lock them up for the trial before I actually do kill this one. I'll lock the money in Kitty's safe until it can be released back to Mr. Bodkin after their trial."


	22. Chapter 21 Another Boyhood Friend

**Chapter 21 – Another Boyhood Friend Comes to Town**

I had to go to Topeka to take care of some loose ends regarding the release of a prisoner whose trial I'd testified at. While there, I also checked on the transfer of Mrs. Colepepper to the women's state prison. Her husband and son were sent to Leavenworth right after the trial in Garden City. I was gone about a week, but was able to get home before Abby's birthday. In fact, I picked up a gift for her while I was there. There was a reception committee waiting at the station as I stepped off the train. The only ones missing were Kitty and Adam. I ignored Doc, Festus and Lionel and bent down to hug Abby and Nat.

"I haven't been gone that long that I require the whole town to come to greet me, that is, all except for my wife and youngest child. Where are they? Did anything happen that I should know about?"

"Ma and Adam are fine, Pa," Abby assured me. "It's just that your train came in at Adam's nap time so ma's putting him down."

Reassured, I grabbed my carpetbag and started down the street, a child on either side of me. We'd only gone a few paces when a man hurried past and then turned to stop in front of us. I was immediately wary and started to go for my gun, hidden under my coat.

"Sorry if I startled you, mister. I don't mean anything by it. It's just that you look very familiar. I noticed it back on the train, but didn't get a chance to try to talk to you until now. In fact, I wasn't going to even approach you if you hadn't gotten off here in Dodge and shown signs of living here. Could it be I'm looking at Matt Dillon? You look very much like my friend from back before he left Seneca after the tragedy. I'd heard someone with that name had made quite a name for himself in Dodge City as a US Marshal, but I didn't think it could possibly be the same man until I laid eyes on you when you got on the train in Topeka."

I stared at him for a bit, trying to place the face. As soon as I did, I grabbed his hand. He, and the now imprisoned, traitorous Rich Beckman were my closest friends back in my hometown in Missouri.

" Kids, this is Chad Thornton from back home in Missouri. Chad, these are my two deputies, Lionel Walker and Festus Haggen, the old man is Doc Adams, and my two older kids, Nat and Abby. You can meet Kitty and the baby later after you get settled at the Dodge House. Just come across the street to the Long Branch. I'll have to check with Kitty, of course, but maybe you can join us for supper, say, about 7. Kitty's a wonderful cook. Meanwhile, what are you doing in Dodge and do you still live in Seneca?"

As we started back down the street, Chad explained, "I still have the family farm and like you I've married and have a few kids, the youngest of my four is a boy about Nat's age. I reckon you got started on a family a tad later than I did. I'll only be staying overnight here in town. I have to head on to Garden City to arrange for a prize bull to be shipped east if I decide to buy him after having a good look at him and the milk that rancher's cows are producing. I'm hoping to improve my dairy strain and not have to rely on wheat so much. I wish we could have more of a chance to chat about old times and catch up on what's been happening in our lives. I do have one question before I go to the hotel. Why are we meeting in a saloon? I hope it's not because it's convenient to my hotel. I'd be happy to meet at your home, if your wife wouldn't mind."

"The Long Branch is our home until I retire and we move out to our ranch some five or so miles northeast of town. Kitty's owned it since way before we married, so it made sense to convert some of the upstairs rooms into a flat for us."

We parted company with Chad at the Dodge House. Doc headed for his office and Lionel and Festus made their way to my office. The rest of us headed home. Kitty readily agreed to an extra mouth for supper. Abby volunteered to go back downstairs to welcome our guest. Everyone greeted him warmly when he walked through the door except Nat, who was down right rude. His cold reception was so strong that even Chad noticed.

"Have I done something to offend you, son? If I have, let me know what it is and I'll try to make amends."

"The last man who called himself a friend from pa's hometown pretended to be glad to see him too and then nearly killed him. Maybe you're another one who wants to kill pa."

"Nat, your ma and I aren't raising you to be disrespectful to your elders. You owe Mr. Thornton an apology and an explanation for your rude behavior, right now."

Nat didn't want to, but he apologized to avoid the spanking he knew he'd get if he didn't. He also told Chad about our encounter with Rich Beckman in an attempt to explain his attitude.

"Don't worry boy," Chad replied when Nat completed his tale. "I was never jealous of your pa. My folks and his were quite close. In fact, my pa led the fire brigade while I was with your pa and Dutch George the night that fire made him an orphan."

Supper was rather strained after Nat's outburst and the explanations. Nat was outwardly polite because Kitty and I would accept nothing less, but it was obvious our son had no inclination to trust my old friend. The thing was, I could understand why. I hadn't lived this long as a lawman by completely trusting folks. I let them show where they stood. That's why I have very few close friends, but those I have I know have my back. Chad seemed to take Nat's reaction to him in stride, but I could see it upset him. Somehow he carried on with his stories of our boyhood and what he'd done since then.

"Matt, I never understood why you didn't take my folks offer and stay until you could get your place going again. You just up and left after a few days. Later we learned that you'd sold the place as is. Why?"

"I didn't want to work the place without them, although I know they wanted it to be mine after a time, just like you inherited your place from your folks. I didn't want the life of a farmer in a quiet town. I wanted excitement, not crops. The fire and losing my folks gave me the excuse I needed to set out and see the wider world. I tried a number of things, buffalo hunting, which I knew I hated after half a day. There was just too much slaughter. The only good that came out of it was coming to Dodge for the first time, but that nearly got me killed. After Doc nursed me back to health, I left and headed for south Texas and the New Mexico and Arizona territories where I tried my hand as a cowboy, which I liked somewhat, and learned to use a gun as well as my fists. I discovered I was real good at it and hired myself out with a rough group of friends for a time, but I still hadn't found my calling. After a sheriff went out of his way to help my friends and me and a bank robber, who used to work the same ranch, spared my life, I made the fateful decision to become a lawman. I was lucky that Adam Kimbro saw something in me to cause him to hire an underage kid as one of his deputies. I've based my entire adult life on the law and enforcing it, eventually becoming a US Marshal and settling here in Dodge. Times are changing and I'm getting older. A gun hand is no longer who's needed. Besides, I'm a family man now. I can't keep facing getting killed, so Judge Brooker's suggestion that I become a circuit judge after studying the law further with him seemed to be just the right way for me to go. I'm even going to spend some time with a bit of cattle and horse ranching on our place outside Dodge to kind of round things out."

There was nothing more to be said and supper was eaten so Chad excused himself and headed back across the street. Nat, as soon as Chad left, went into a corner and sulked while I put Adam down for the night and Kitty and Abby took care of cleaning up from our meal. By then it was past time for Abby to turn in. She yawned and was soon fast asleep in her bed. Nat excused himself and turned in also. I knew I was going to have to talk to him, but it could wait. Meanwhile, I found myself alone with Kitty. I'd missed her while I was away in Topeka. Trouble was, I was too tired to show her just how much.

The next morning I walked with Chad back to the station so he could catch his train for Garden City. Even if we managed to meet on his way back, I doubted we'd be able to catch up on everything. Still, seeing him had set me to thinking about why I left home and what happened to me between then and finding a home in Dodge. I figured I might use that to explain things to Nat. I'd sensed he'd followed us from the Dodge House, so I wasn't surprised when he joined me as I started to walk back toward my office.

"I know you were listening, son. It was wrong, but I'm not sorry you heard. It gives me a place to start. You're being extra wary whenever someone from my past comes to town because you somehow feel it was your fault Beckman bushwhacked me and I nearly died. As guilty as you feel, I felt even worse when my folks died. I kept thinking I should have been home instead of with Chad and Dutch George. Fact is, had I been there, I most probably would have died too. Feelings aren't logical. I couldn't convince myself that I didn't have a real chance of saving them if I'd been a more dutiful son, so I sold everything off and left."

"I think I understand, Pa, but what about what you told Mr. Thornton last night? You know, about wanting adventure instead of farming and being an orphan giving you that chance."

"Both reasons are true. It's just that with no family left and a ruined farm there was more driving me away than keeping me home. Despite all the Thorntons were willing to provide, I couldn't stay. If I'd been willing to face them and mostly myself, I reckon I would have at least said goodbye. For you it's different. You're younger and your sister's here to tie you to your past. I'd also like to think you've become somewhat fond of your ma and me even if you felt guilty for not obeying me and not getting home sooner. I think you would have felt worse if you'd up and left."

"You're right about that, sir. If you had died I reckon I would have had to be the man of the family for ma, Abs and Adam. I couldn't leave them alone because of what I didn't do. When you lived I felt I owed it to you to make up for nearly getting you killed, starting by seeing that Beckman was punished by the law just as you would want him to be. Besides, I would have been downright lonely if I left everyone I cared about."

"After the pain of losing my folks and everything I knew started fading, I realized how alone and rootless I'd become. That's why I was happy that the Farrons took me in when I was almost 16 and starving. I knew what it was like to have a family again even though I didn't stay much more than a year. They treated me as a son, just like they did a little kid, Chance Hopper, even though they already had one a year younger than me. John and I were like brothers who took opposite paths but remained close. I'm only sorry I couldn't prevent him from being killed by an ambitious Assistant State Attorney General when he tried to turn himself in. It's no different than you and Abby being welcomed here. Your ma and I wanted so much to keep you with us that we didn't stop at fostering you. We adopted you. No matter what, you'll always be family."

Nat soon raced off to get his horse and ride for the Pruitt farm with a promise to be back in time for supper. I again started for my office at a leisurely pace. I spent the time thinking about what I'd just told Nat and wondering if the present I'd bought for Abby in Topeka was the right one. I should have asked Kitty, but I saw it and just bought it. While Chad was here, I didn't have a chance to talk to her about it. I had some time, so I turned back to the Long Branch.

Matt surprised me when he walked back into the Long Branch after seeing his friend Chad off at the train station. He strode through the batwing doors, a troubled look on his face.

"Cowboy, what's got you so worried? I can't imagine what could have happened to give you that look."

"Is it that obvious? I do need to talk to you, but you'll probably think I'm concerned about nothing. Is Abby around? I don't want her walking in on us."

"Do you have something in mind? If it's what I think it is, you needn't worry that I'll say no. You were gone a week."

"For once you're wrong, at least partially, although I could easily be persuaded to take you up on your offer. First, I need to show you something I bought for Abby while I was in Topeka. Maybe she won't like it."

We walked up the stairs with our arms wrapped around each other. Abby looked up from what she was doing at the table when we walked in. She didn't hide it, but she didn't seem anxious for us to see it either.

"Ma, Pa, I wasn't expecting you back so soon, but since you're here, I reckon you could help me out. I've been trying to make a list of who to invite to my party and if it should be on my actual birthday or on the Saturday after."

"School's out," I replied, "so why don't you have it Wednesday afternoon? There's not much of a drinking crowd on a weekday and I could make sure to have plenty to eat on hand, topped off with your birthday cake. You can invite everybody in school."

"Thanks, Ma. That makes it easier. If I had to have the party up here, there's just not that much room and Adam might start crying and spoil things. Pa, maybe your friend that nice Mr. Thornton will stop by in time for my party on his way home."

"I hope he does too, Abby. It's been a lot of years, but he wants to get home to his own family I'm sure. I doubt he'll stop here on his way back, especially if he bought that bull he was talking about. Once he gets off the train at the nearest station, it's still a long ride to Seneca. My hometown was out of the way."

Abby saw that we needed to be alone, especially while Adam was asleep, so she asked if she could go and see if Lucy was free to play with her. We had no objections as long as she was back by the middle of the afternoon. As soon as Abby left, I went to where I'd stowed my carpetbag and took Abby's present from it.

"Kitty, what do you think? Is this a good present for our little girl's eighth birthday?"

"Oh, Matt. She'll love it. Wherever did you find such a pretty music box?"

"It was in a little store around the corner from the statehouse. It just caught my eye. I saw the roses carved into the silver and painted not the deep red or pink you might expect, but that same shade that you and Abby share. Open it up."

Kitty opened the little box and exclaimed in delight. Inside, a red-haired girl sat outside a house somewhere on the prairie with her red-haired mother watching off into the distance as a man and boy came toward them. When Kitty turned the key, I was amazed at the song it played. The quality wasn't the best, but the song was one Chester used to hum under his breath. Neither of us would ever forget the words – my daddy went west to Kansas, to make his home in Kansas. Of course we didn't want to think about the rest of the verse. I crossed the path of killer Rich instead of killer Dave, but didn't make my grave.

Two days later, Chad Thornton did stop by in time for Abby's party. He decided to stay overnight rather than try to sleep on the train. He'd catch the morning stage and wire ahead for his son to meet the train at the nearest station to Seneca and bring home the bull.

Abby liked the new dress I'd bought her, but she loved the little music box. She kept opening and closing it so she could listen to the tune it played. Albert, who'd come by from the ranch, soon started singing along quietly, so quietly that you almost didn't hear him. Abby was too enthralled by her present to notice, even if he'd been louder.

"Ma, where did you get it? Did you have to send away for it?"

"Abby, honey. Your ma didn't get it for you. I bought it when I saw it in a store in Topeka. It made me think of you. I was gonna tell you a story about the song it plays, but I think Albert should do it."

Once Abby stopped repeating her thank yous to me, Albert told her about how his pa, Chester was always singing that song. It's a kind of a sad song in a way, but it don't make you unhappy. Then he sang the words.

"Albert, I think I know why it doesn't make you unhappy. It's because deep down you sense that killer Dave didn't win. I reckon your pa kept singing it because my pa in his job keeps crossing the path of killers, but he's managed to make his home here in Kansas anyway. Whoever made this music box seemed to know that's what the song was really about. That's why he doesn't show the girl and her ma crying over a grave; it shows the man and boy coming home."


	23. Chapter 22 Cunning & Nature

**Chapter 22 – Cunning and Nature**

In August days are long out on the prairie. Therefore, a week past Abby's birthday, when Nat failed to get home from the Pruitt farm by dusk, Kitty began to worry. By the time I was ready to go out looking for him, two hours later, he finally walked into the Long Branch. Kitty's worry turned to anger and I can't say I was exactly pleased with his late arrival.

"Just what do you mean by sauntering in here at this hour. I should put you to work. It's been a very busy night, but I want to hear an explanation other than I lost track of the time."

"Maybe I wouldn't lose track of the time so often if someone gave me a watch for Christmas. It would really help."

"It might help if you remembered to look at it, son. Try another one, although your ma probably won't accept it. She'd stay mad even if I was late because I was trailing some outlaw and couldn't stop until I caught up to him. With your attitude, I'm of a mind to send you upstairs right now to await your punishment, but I want to see if your story will change my mind."

"Ma, Pa, my being late partially has to do with outlaws, but it's not the whole of it. I admit I didn't start toward home until a couple hours before dusk. Lester and I weren't even aware of how late it was until Mrs. Pruitt called him in for supper. She asked me to stay, but I said I'd better rush home cause you would be worried. I would have been here directly if my horse hadn't thrown a shoe when I was halfway home. I started walking with him, so he'd make it home without going too lame. That's when I spotted a campfire and I realized I was hungry. Whatever the three of them were cooking smelled wonderful. It turned out to be beans and salt pork, but I asked if they could spare some and they were more than willing."

"Nat, I know you were hungry and your horse was lame, but couldn't you have borrowed one of their horses and left yours with a promise to collect him after you got back to town? You could have had the roast and apple pie I'd made instead."

"I might have done that Ma, if I fully trusted them, but they knew I'd overheard some of what they were saying before I hailed them and they noticed me. Besides, I wanted to find out more, so I told them that I was so late already that I wouldn't get any supper from you anyway, so I'd be obliged if they offered me some of what they had. I sure wasn't gonna leave my horse with them or even tell them my right name after what I'd heard them talking about. I even convinced them I might be of help with their plans."

"All right, son, what were you so fired anxious to learn from three men you didn't trust that you stayed to share their meal and volunteered to help them? You could have continued to walk home and told me what you already overheard without stopping at their camp and letting them see you clearly. You were taking an awful chance even if you didn't let on much about yourself. By the way, was there any truth in what you told them or was it all lies?"

"For the most part I told the truth, Pa, in case they saw me again in Dodge and one lie wasn't a lie last year. I was Nat Baker back then and I do live with my family here in town. The main lie was that you'd be so mad that you'd have the marshal lock me up for the night in a cell. I told them I was grateful for their food and to repay them I'd keep my eyes and ears open for them. They seemed to like that possibility and asked if I could try to overhear you and Mr. Bodkin talking about exactly when a large shipment of money from the railroad and an army payroll would be transferred to the bank. For their part, they'd try to come up with a way to get you out of town, or at least far from the bank, when the money got there. I told them I might come up with a better plan if I heard all your plans in advance. Knowing the lay of the land would make it easier for them to get away with robbing it. They agreed to find a way to meet me at the jail."

Kitty went upstairs to take care of Adam and see to it that Abby could get ready for bed. She was reluctant and never really accepted the plan I'd started to form. It meant Nat actually would spend the night in one of my cells. As I walked Nat to jail, I told him the bare outlines about the railroad money for possibly expanding train service to Dodge, which was already deposited, and the arrival of the army payroll. The commander out at Fort Dodge would send his paymaster and a couple of other soldiers as an escort to pick it up in two days. The deposit would be made tomorrow morning after the train from Topeka arrived. Nat was to let that slip to the gang planning the bank robbery. I could only hope his being in my jail would prevent any harm coming to him if they found out who he really was.

I'd barely closed the door on my son when Burke came rushing in to say there was a big fight at the Long Branch. I stayed behind to guard our prisoner and sent Lionel and Festus back up the street to break up the fight and arrest anyone involved who matched the descriptions Nat had given. According to him the three were of medium height and weight and in their thirties, but one had a scar across his left cheek and one sported a mustache that stood out because it was red while the rest of his hair was a muddy brown. The third, the one Nat took to be the leader, was closer to 40 than 30. He wore a goatee that was beginning to gray. All three were dressed as cowboys in dark pants and shirts and dark Stetsons. My deputies returned with two men matching Nat's description of the younger ones exactly, who I locked in the other cell. Then I closed the door to the cells and sat down at my desk.

"Marshal, even if those two hadn't matched Nat's description, they deserved to be arrested. Miss Kitty's not very happy right now about the broken bottles, tables and chairs. I'm sure she'll tell you the amount of damages when you get home."

"Matthew, that's not all Miss Kitty's in an uproar about. She's about ready to toss you out on your ear for actually jailin' Nathaniel over night."

"I was afraid she'd take it that way, but I can't let him out early. It will make it more dangerous for him."

I left Nat and our prisoners, Ned Belcher and Linc Walker, in Lionel's care while Festus and I headed back down Front Street to the Long Branch where we spotted Doc talking with Kitty. Festus went to the bar to drink a beer on me while I joined Kitty and Doc. I couldn't blame her for being upset; the place looked like a sudden twister had torn a path right through the middle of it. Somehow, with Doc's help, I managed to calm Kitty down enough so that I could sleep in our bed. I assured her that Nat was in no real danger and a night on the best of the cots in the cells wouldn't hurt him any. Also, I told her that the two men would be released before I let Nat leave and Lionel would sleep on the office cot to make sure our oldest child remained safe.

In the morning, Abby was surprised Nat wasn't at breakfast, but even more amazed that he was sleeping in one of the cells at the jail. I planned to stop at Delmonico's and get a tray for the two prisoners and planned to include a plate for Nat as well, but Kitty insisted I take a separate tray with the breakfast she cooked for him. I would have had to ask one of the waitresses in the restaurant to help bring the food if Festus hadn't stopped by. He said he was planning on picking up food for the prisoners but wanted to stop in to see if I had already done it and also if there's anything else I wanted him to do. Kitty set a place for him. When we finished eating, he headed for Delmonico's and I went straight to my office with Nat's tray, which held an extra plate for Lionel.

I sent my deputies to the train station to supervise the transfer of the money and to hide in the vault after it was deposited. Then I released Belcher and Walker, who had finished eating by then, but not Nat. They paid their $50 fine and an additional $175 dollars in damages and got out the door as quickly as they could, only staying long enough to be told that Nat would be let go as soon as his pa came for him. Based on what Nat had told them, they thought they'd soon be splitting $150,000 with their partner, Trace Stockard.

I waited a half-hour to allow the money to get to the bank from the station before setting out for the bank, telling Nat to wait a few minutes before heading home by way of Delmonico's with the empty trays. I'd just stepped through the door when Huck Reynolds came racing up the street yelling.

"Huck, you keep up that racket and I'll have to arrest you for disturbing the peace. What's got you all in an uproar?"

"I just came from that new flour mill, Marshal. There's a huge twister heading this way. It looks like it's gonna go right down Front Street. Now that I've told you, I'll just head for home as fast as I can. It shouldn't take me long now that I've delivered all my grain from the early harvest."

I ducked back into my office just long enough to tell Nat to stay put until the twister blew past and then headed down the street telling everyone I met to spread the word. I still had an appointment at the bank's back door to try and stop a robbery. If it weren't so dangerous, I would have welcomed the storm as a perfect ruse, especially when I saw Belcher and Walker in the street not far from the bank and told them to take shelter there and warn anyone already in the building to stay there. When I spotted Doc I sent him to my office to stay with Nat. All we'd need would be for the town doctor to be injured before he could tend to anybody. Burke came rushing up to me just then.

"Marshal, did you hear about the tornado heading this way? What are you doing to warn folks?"

"What do you think I'm racing down the street for Burke?" I said glancing over my shoulder where the column of dust could now be seen at the far end of the street. "I'll never get to everyone in time, so do me a favor and put your own tendency to be a windbag to good use. Tell Kitty Nat's with Doc at my office where I told them to stay until it's safe and I'm heading for the bank. She should keep whoever's at the Long Branch at this early hour, including you, in the cellar until it blows over."

By the time I got to the back door of the bank, the twister was only a block away, heading down the middle of Front Street. I was already finding it hard to walk against the wind, but was relieved to find that Lionel had left the door unlocked for me before taking up his hiding place so I could step inside out of the wind. I found the three outlaws had drawn iron and were taking turns keeping the payroll guard from the train and Mr. Bodkin covered while they stuffed the money from the safe into satchels.

"Hold it right there," I said as I stepped through the door. "You can toss those satchels and your guns over here. One false move and your dead."

Mr. Bodkin and the Lieutenant left the money on the floor while Lionel and Festus stepped out of hiding to collect their pistols. Just as the twister roared past the bank, rattling the windows, the three of us handcuffed the prisoners and shoved them through the back door into the alley. In another few minutes all three were safely locked in a cell. I then called Nat, who'd been sitting in my office with Doc, to join us."

"I think it's time you three were properly introduced to the boy sitting out there. You were kind enough to tell him your plans at your camp and two of you listened to everything the boy had to tell you from his spot in the next cell. I'd worked it out with him earlier at home, you know. I'd like you to meet my son, Nat Dillon."

"Wait a minute Dillon, the boy said his name was Baker," Stockard remarked. "How could you have known back at our camp that we was plannin' something? What kind of a father deliberately puts his young son in that kind of danger?"

Nat responded, "Baker was my name before, but it's been Dillon for almost a year. I'd heard some of your plans before I hailed your camp, so I couldn't tell you who I really was, but all the rest of what I said was true. I was in big trouble even if I exaggerated it a bit, but I helped pa stop you, so he's not as mad at me as he was last night."

"There's someone who's still mad at both of us," I told him. "We'd better head home before she comes here to kill us. Doc, will you help me try to reason with her?"


	24. Chapter 23 Second Christmas

**Chapter 23 – The Family Prepares for their Second Christmas Together**

I wanted Matt's Christmas gift to be a surprise so instead of having the company ship it in from St. Louis on the Santa Fe, I asked them to deliver it to Larned. The town was far enough away that Matt would never suspect his gift would be there yet close enough that we could get there and back in four days. It was a new gold watch to replace the tattered timepiece he'd been using since I first met him. I had to order it separately because we'd ordered Nat's watch together in Mr. Lathrop's store from the catalogue. This one had room for a picture when you opened it. I chose the one of the whole family from the ones we'd had taken when the kids gave us the pictures as an anniversary present. All I needed now was for Matt to be called out of town at the right time. If not, I'd have to send them a telegram to ship the package on the next stage to Dodge. I was in luck. Ten days before Christmas he had to deliver a prisoner to the sheriff in Gray and, because of the trial, wouldn't be back until almost Christmas Eve.

Winter had set in early so school was already closed for the holidays. Therefore, I decided to take the kids on a short trip six days before Christmas. The two-day trip out was uneventful. We stayed overnight, picked up the small package in the morning and were soon aboard the noon stage to Dodge. We'd reach home late in the day before Christmas Eve. I expected a pleasant return trip when I saw a young couple and their son join us on board.

"Hello, I don't want to seem forward, but since it looks like our families will be sharing the stagecoach, I thought I'd introduce myself and my family. My name's Flo Ridgley. The two men accompanying me are my husband Jeff and our son Clay."

Flo looked to be somewhere between 25 and 30. She was dressed in a pale green traveling gown that seemed more suited for a city than a stage in the middle of western Kansas, but the dress set off her rosy complexion and dark curls beautifully. In contrast, both her husband and son had light brown, almost blond, straight hair. They were both dressed in suits that made it plain they were from somewhere back east. Mr. Ridgley, a man of about 30, was clean-shaven and half a head shorter than Matt. Still, he towered over his wife, who couldn't have been more than five feet two inches tall even with the heels on her shoes. The boy, who was probably eight years old, may have been dressed in a suit, but it was obvious he was having trouble keeping it from getting dirty. His hair, unlike his father's neatly combed locks, sported a cowlick and several stray strands that kept falling in his eyes.

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name's Kitty Dillon and these are my children, Nat, Abby and the baby's Adam. Is this your first trip out west?"

"Mrs. Dillon, we're indeed new to this part of the country, but we plan to make it our home and would like to get to know the local customs. Is it usual for a woman to travel alone with her children?" Mr. Ridgley asked.

"It's not an every day occurrence, but it does happen. Since the children were out of school, I decided to give them a little treat while helping to keep the gift I'd bought for their father a surprise when Matt was called away on business. Now we're on our way home. One of the first things you should learn about this part of the country, is we tend to be less formal when circumstances call for it, so please feel free to call me Kitty. Are you going to be staying in Dodge or will you be traveling on from there?"

"We'll be making Dodge City our new home, Kitty, and please call me Flo. Being out here is so exciting and new. I can hardly believe we've left our small house in Kent, Ohio for good. In fact, I find it a bit scary. Clay keeps reading those dreadful magazines that make it seem like Dodge is a dangerous place to live, but I assume the gunsmith business Jeff's taking over is thriving because of it. Still, whatever danger there might be, it will be worth it because Jeff gets to be his own boss. Where do you and your family live? Is it in town or a distance away?"

"It's about as close to the center of Dodge City as you can get, ma'am," Nat chimed in before I could stop him. "We live right on Front Street above the Long Branch Saloon. Don't worry about any danger, though we still do have some excitement worth noticing, but pa's made sure his town's a safe place for a family to settle. I reckon you're taking over Uncle Newly's shop. What with his family, ranch and doctoring the folks who live outside of town, he really doesn't have time for it anymore."

"Don't mind my brother," Abby said, aiming her remarks at Clay. "He likes to make himself sound important, but he's right, you'll like living in Dodge. I think you'll be in my class at school once it starts up again."

"Nat and Abby are understandably proud of their father," I said when I was finally able to get back into the conversation. "When Matt and I first came to town it was a much rougher place. Thanks to him, the farmers who've settled nearby and the fact the Texas cowboys no longer come to town, law and order is the rule rather than the exception. He's the marshal and you'll meet him and the rest of the leading citizens when you come to the Long Branch for the Christmas Eve party I give every year. We've a long trip ahead of us, so we'll be happy to tell you everything you might want to know about the town we call home."

Time passed quickly while we talked about the Ridgley's old life in Ohio, our life in Dodge and what they could expect from their new one in the town I'd called home for more than 20 years. Before we knew it, we found ourselves a couple of hours away from the relay station between Offerle and Ballefont. The weather had held, but by the time we were an hour from the station, it began to snow. When we arrived, it was snowing in earnest, so we all brought our baggage inside to keep it from getting wet. By the time we finished supper and were ready to start off again, it had become a blizzard. Bill Thomas, the driver, told us we'd stay where we were until the storm passed. There was nothing to do until we knew how much snow there'd be and how long it would be until we could move on.

Carl and Brenda Foote proved to be gracious hosts, while their children Tim, Becky and Kyle kept their guests' children occupied. Adam was sound asleep and the kids were almost ready to admit it was time to go to bed. Flo, Brenda and I were making sure the youngest were ready for bed, when Clay, who was at the window by the door, said he thought he heard a knock above the howling of the wind. I could only hope Matt, if he wasn't home already, had found as comfortable a place to hole up.

The trip to Gray was as pleasant as spending three days outdoors in a Kansas winter could be. Jim Randall was basically a decent man who'd made some bad decisions along the way and found himself on the wrong side of the law. He'd robbed the general store in Gray when he ran out of provisions and headed toward Dodge. I received a wire with his description, but it was pure luck that I caught him so easily. I'd been making my rounds when I noticed the back door to Mr. Lathrop's mercantile was ajar and found Randall stuffing as much as he could into his saddlebags and a sack. He came along peaceably. I had him put what he'd taken from Lathrop's back room exactly where he'd found it before I locked him up. The next morning I wired the Gray sheriff that I had his robber and would be bringing him to Gray myself for the trial.

I also sent another telegram. This one was to a Mrs. Gladding, who lived in nearby Kinsley. I'd seen an ad she ran in the Dodge City Bulletin saying she made fine jewelry to order. I'd asked her to design a gold locket that would hold two pictures a month earlier. She sent the sketches to my office in Lionel's name, at my request. This time I told her to send the finished locket, attached to the chain I'd picked out, to the general store in Gray. Mrs. Wolcott, the wife of the proprietor, was a seamstress who was quite adept at cutting things to size. I planned on bringing one copy of each of the photographs Nat and Abby had taken of the family for our anniversary in June. One was of me and Kitty and the other showed Abby holding Adam and Nat with Kitty and me standing behind them. The only difference in the picture of the children and how they looked now was that all three had grown. Kitty could change the pictures as we had new ones taken. All she had to do was put them on top of the older ones.

As soon as I'd arrived in Gray, placed Randall in Sheriff Talbot's custody and checked into the hotel, I stopped in at the general store. It was crammed full of merchandise, as would be expected in the only store in town that sold food, clothing and general supplies. A small, rotund woman, with her hair pulled back in a bun, was behind the counter when I walked in.

"May I help you, mister? We've got just about everything a stranger like yourself might want."

"Thank you, I'm here to pick up a package that was sent here from Kinsley for Matt Dillon. Did it arrive yet?"

"Yes, it came yesterday. I almost sent it back when I didn't recognize the name on the box, but there was a note with it explaining that the person expecting it would pick it up while he was here. It seemed a very romantic gesture, so I'm sorry to say I opened the inner package and took a peek. Here it is. I must say, it's quite beautiful! Your wife will love it. I assume she has pictures to fit into it."

"I wanted to surprise her with the complete package for Christmas, so I brought the pictures with me. Sheriff Talbot tells me you're a whiz with a scissors. Would you cut these two photos so they fit in the locket without lopping part of a face off and then wrap the box up real pretty?" I said handing them to her. "I'm afraid my fingers are too clumsy for such things."

"Goodness, what a lovely family you have, Mr. Dillon. Your wife and daughter seem particularly pretty, but of course I can't tell their hair color or complexion from a photograph. It's a pleasure to add to the beauty of the locket. I can do that for you right now if you like or I can send the wrapped gift over to the hotel later if you're staying in town for the night."

"Please take as much time as you need, Mrs. Wolcott. I'll be in town at least until the trial of Jim Randall is over. I know he stole from you, but I learned a lot about him while bringing him here for the trial. I hope to convince the judge to give him a lighter sentence. As to the hair color of my wife and daughter, it's red. The baby's hair's also red, but Nat has the same color hair as me."

By the time the trial finished I had five days to get home in time for Christmas Eve. I set out as soon as I'd stowed my gear and grabbed something to eat at the only restaurant in town. All went well until I was within ten hours of Spearville. It suddenly began to snow. As I rode, the storm worsened, so I knew I'd have to find shelter soon if I was to survive it. I was about to give up hope when I thought I saw a place in the snow ahead of me. The blizzard was so intense I couldn't be sure what I saw or where I was. I could have been riding in circles for all I knew.

Visibility was so poor I nearly rode into the barn before I actually saw it. I felt stiff, but managed to get Buck unsaddled and settled in a stall with a good supply of oats. The owner of the place would have to be mighty stingy to begrudge my horse the extra rations. I hoped he wouldn't make me go back to the barn as I grabbed my saddlebags and bedroll and began to trudge toward the dimly seen house. Kitty's present was tucked inside a clean shirt inside one of the saddlebags so it wouldn't get wet or crushed. If anything, the snow and wind got worse as I forced myself toward the house. As I got closer, I felt myself growing weaker and colder, but somebody was home, because I could see light coming through the cracks between the shutters on the windows. I rapped on the door just as my strength gave out and I felt myself falling in the snow.

Carl Foote, being used to the ways of children, indulged Clay by opening the door. He looked out, but saw no one, and so started to close the door. To our surprise, a man's hat blew through the closing door right into Clay's hand as he scooted in front of Mr. Foote to see for himself. Man and boy looked down and spotted the nearly snow-covered man the hat belonged to lying on the doorstep.

"Bill, Mr. Ridgley, will you help me drag him inside before we're all as cold as he is. I can only hope we're not too late. He's passed out from the cold. At least he brought his belongings with him. I don't think I have anything here to fit a man his size."

At the mention of a large man, I moved closer to the door, as did Nat and Abby. I knew it couldn't be Matt, but I feared it was. Still I moved forward to offer my help.

"I've had training as a nurse, so I'll be able to help revive him. It's important we don't let him warm up too fast. Mrs. Foote, would you heat up some hot water for a bath while the men carry him into one of the bedrooms. Nat, would you and Tim get the tub ready?"

Mrs. Foote and the two older boys set about their tasks while I reached the door. By the time I was close enough to look into the face of the man they were carrying, they were already speculating as to his identity and his reason for traveling. He was now lying face up with the snow brushed off his face. Clay still held his hat, which looked like one I'd seen not that long ago.

"Matt!" I cried, as I looked into his all too familiar face. "Please, just carry him to the bedroom. I'll get his wet clothes off, if you'll help me get him into the tub. Also, Mr. Foote, do you think you could find some nightclothes he might wear. I can't be certain that what he brought in his saddlebags isn't as soaked as he is."

Nat and Abby came running up to me when they heard me shout their father's name. That left Tim to carry the tub into the room where I'd put Adam into a dresser drawer to sleep. The Footes had three bedrooms, one for the adults, one Tim and Kyle shared and the third one for Becky. Of course, in emergencies, like the howling blizzard outside, they altered the sleeping arrangements. Mr. & Mrs. Foote gave up their bedroom to Jeff and Flo Ridgley. The middle room was to be shared by Brenda Foote, her daughter Becky and Abby, while I would occupy the last bedroom with Matt and Adam. The remaining boys and men would sleep in the main room.

"Ma, is pa gonna be all right?" they chorused. "What's he doing here?" they added. "Shouldn't he already be home?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine once I get him warmed up," I said, although I was far from as certain as I sounded. "I don't know how he came to be here, but I'm glad he is and not still out there. The trial probably took longer than he expected, so his trip home was delayed. After that, he found himself in the middle of the same blizzard that caused us to remain here."

When I got his clothes off of him, I discovered Matt was soaked through to the skin. The men placed him in the tub, into which they 'd poured several buckets of slightly warm water. I explained that as Matt's skin, which was cold to the touch, began to warm I'd need to add more hot water until his temperature was up to normal and the bath was good and hot. Meanwhile his clothes and boots were spread out in front of the fireplace to dry. To my relief, Matt's skin temperature rose over the next three hours. He still felt cold, but he no longer felt like he'd been in an icehouse without a coat for half a day. He also remained unconscious.

Mr. Foote managed to find a pair of stretched out long johns. His arms and legs stuck out much farther then they should, but at least they kept him covered. They placed him in the bed and I pulled the covers over him. Once the men had left for the last time, I looked over at Matt's saddlebags, but decided I was too tired to unpack them. If whatever was in them was wet, it could be dried in the morning. However, I did open them to let the warmer, dryer air get to the contents before I started getting myself ready for bed. I soon had on a nightgown from my carpetbag instead of the traveling dress I'd been wearing and climbed into bed beside my man. If my body heat didn't succeed in bringing him around, then nothing would. In my exhaustion, I soon fell asleep with my arms wrapped around him.

It must have been past dawn because, although it was still dark, it was no longer pitch black, when I felt Matt stir next to me. Then he sat up against the headboard and pushed me away as he became fully awake.

"Morning, Cowboy. I reckon I still have it in me to provide all the warmth you need."

"Kitty," he replied in surprise. "Where am I and what are you doing here?"

"You're at the relay station between Offerle and Ballefont. I'm here for the same reason you are. We needed to get out of that blizzard. While you were gone, I decided to take the kids on a little trip and it's a good thing I did. You wouldn't be here talking to me if the only passengers were the Ridgleys. Neither they nor the Footes would have known what to do. They would have tried to warm you up too fast and in the process killed you, so don't you dare pretend you're not glad to see me."

I could tell Matt was about to say something about staying safely at home in Dodge, when Adam awoke demanding to be fed. It gave me the perfect excuse to ignore him. I climbed out of bed and went across the room to pick up our son. Matt started to rise, too, but I was back in the bed before he had both feet on the floor, nursing the baby while admonishing his father about keeping warm by staying under the blankets. For once, he obeyed. We would have made quite a picture, if I'd ever consent to the intrusion on a private moment, with me nursing Adam while Matt's arm curved around my shoulders so his hand rested just under the baby's head.

Before long, Adam was so satisfied he fell back to sleep. I started to rise to put him back into his makeshift bed, but Matt stopped me.

"I should get up and shave. I'll take Adam and put him back to bed. Meanwhile, why don't you get ready to warm me some more."

"I can make a good guess at what you have in mind, Cowboy, but you'll need to put on some clothes that actually fit you afterwards. I'll go check and see if what's in your saddlebags is dry enough to wear. You'll want to come out and see our other two kids once I'm finished warming you. If the clean clothes are still damp, I'll put them near the stove. Your boots are probably still wet, so your socks had better be fully dry."

"Stay put, Kitty!" he said sharply. "Don't go anywhere near those saddlebags! I'll deal with my clothes!"

"Matt, what's wrong?" I said, taken aback. "I thought you managed to avoid any damage from your short stint as a snowman, but it looks like I was wrong."

"I'm perfectly fine, Kitty. I just wanted to look at you waiting for me to come back to bed while I got things together. I didn't mean to sound like I was mad at you."

I contented myself with watching my man shave and then take clean clothes out of his saddlebags. However, I did wonder what it was he removed from his shirt and put back furtively. I decided it would be best to pretend I didn't notice, although I was sure it was my Christmas present. The man wanted to surprise me and I wasn't about to disappoint him. Instead, I gave him a broad smile as he looked toward me lying in the bed with the covers now thrown off.

The come hither smile Kitty gave me would have made any man rush to her side. It took all the self-control I possessed to slowly approach, savoring each second as I drew nearer. When I reached the bed, I lay down beside her and put my hands under her nightgown, running them up and down her body that she was so willing to give to me. Her hands were busy too. They caressed my chest and moved down toward my belly as she unbuttoned the top of my borrowed long johns. As I lifted the nightgown over her head, her nimble fingers, which had already removed the top, were unburdening me of the bottoms also. Soon our tongues were intertwined in an open-mouthed kiss, while I thrust into her and she pushed up toward me. When we finished, I was as warm as I'd ever been in my life, though a bit out of breath. We lay quietly together for a few minutes and then got up to wash.

All our exercise must have awakened Adam, because he began to stir again just as we finished dressing. I picked him up while Kitty put on her shoes and the three of us headed toward the door. I opened it to the odor of bacon, eggs, grits and coffee and suddenly realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since noon the previous day and that was only hardtack because I was anxious to get home as soon as possible. I followed Kitty out the door toward the kitchen area of the main room.

I'd barely cleared the door when Nat and Abby accosted me from two sides. They threw their arms around me and hugged me as if they hadn't seen me for months.

"Pa, Pa, you're ok!" they cried. "We couldn't tell last night, but ma told us not to worry. We should have known she was right."

"Your ma's always right about these things, and that's a fact, but I can see why you might have had some doubts; I was all covered in snow. Even she almost mistook me for a snowman."

By the time we finished eating breakfast, the Kansas sun was shining on a white world. Bill Thomas went out to the barn to check on the stage and the horses. He trudged back with good news. We'd be on our way today. Still, it took time to hitch up the horses. I started to go out to help, but Kitty got to my boots before me, declaring them not quite dry enough to put on. Instead Nat and Tim waded through the snow with Bill, Jeff Ridgley and Carl Foote while Kitty, Abby and Flo Ridgley helped Brenda Foote and her daughter Becky get dinner ready. I was left to baby sit Clay Ridgley, Kyle Foote and my own son. Adam was the hardest to keep track of. He'd learned to crawl and crawl he did at the speed of a galloping horse.

The two boys soon had the shutters wide open so they could see what the older boys and men were doing outside. Adam had started to climb up on a table that sat under one of the windows, but I managed to grab him before he did any damage to himself or the objects on the table. Picking him up, gave both of us a chance to see what was going on outside. He was thrilled by the new world out there and watched eagerly as Bill drove the team to the front of the house. Carl sat up on the box with Bill while Jeff and Tim hung onto the open doors of the stage. Nat was astride a newly saddled Buck, who was tied to the back of the coach. When they came in, I found my boots were completely dry and put them on. By noon, we'd finished dinner and loaded the luggage and strongbox. We were ready to go.

When I found out the strongbox contained $10,000, I started to climb up onto the box with Bill, but both he and Kitty stopped me. They both had their reasons.

"Marshal, don't get me wrong, I appreciate you volunteering. It's just that I didn't have anyone ridin' shotgun before the snow so as not to draw attention to the fact I've got a strongbox full of money for Adams Freight. I doubt anyone would be out there to stop me now, but I don't aim to take any chances by having a man ridin' shotgun now."

"Besides," Kitty said while wrapping her arms around me, "you were half froze when they dragged you inside last night. It would be better for your health if you rode inside where it's warmer."

I gave in. The Ridgleys took up one seat and we took up the other. It was a tight squeeze. Nat and I each had a window, while Kitty pressed up against me. She held Adam on her lap and Abby perched on mine. I was glad to get up and walk around when we reached Ballefont. I'd had it with being uncomfortable by the time we got to within, if conditions had been normal, an hour outside Spearville, but I knew we had nearly double that time to travel to reach the town. That's when Bill pulled us to a halt. He was talking to someone. Something just didn't seem right to me, so I lifted Abby off my lap and started to climb out. We were near a clump of cottonwood trees where the shadows seemed a little too deep especially with the late afternoon sunshine reflecting off the snow.

I finished climbing out, pretending I was simply stretching my legs, and edged closer to the front so I could hear Bill's conversation. I kept my back against the coach and my gun hand ready so I wouldn't be surprised if someone suddenly came out from under the trees.

"Driver, with the weather as bad as it is, could you spare some room in or on top of your stage? I'd be much obliged if you would."

"Sorry mister, but we're full up. We got two kids sitting on laps inside and three people sitting directly on each seat. Their baggage and the mail take up any room there might be up here."

"I wouldn't mind sitting on the box with you or on top of packages. It sure beats walking in two feet of snow into Spearville."

"It's near Christmas, so a lot of those packages you're talkin' about sittin' on could get broke. You wouldn't want to make a bunch of kids or wives unhappy would you? Oh, and there's one thing about your story that puzzles me. How'd you wind up out here without a horse?"

"I did start out on horseback, but my horse stepped in a hole that was hidden by the snow and broke his leg. I had to shoot him a ways back."

"That's a mighty strange tale. Did you just leave your saddle on your dead horse for any prairie bum to find?"

Before, the man, who was dressed for the cold and had his hat pulled low to hide his face could respond, I saw the shadow move out from under the trees from the corner of my eye. I pushed my back closer to the coach further into the shadows and moved my gun hand so I was ready. It didn't take long. The shadow became a rider on a chestnut gelding leading a gray mare. Just as he came abreast of me, his partner pulled his gun and demanded the strongbox. I stepped out of the shadows and shouted, "Drop your guns. You're under arrest."

Instead of dropping their hardware, the two men raised their weapons to fire. Bill and I were quicker. The two robbers were dead. We tied them face down across their saddles and secured their mounts to the stage on either side of my own buckskin. I climbed back inside when we were done and put Abby back on my lap. I'd be busy in Spearville.

When we got to Spearville, I looked up the local sheriff, walking the two horses with their burden down to his office to give my report. Bill climbed down from the box, but didn't wander. There was still the strongbox to protect. My family and the Ridgleys climbed out and headed for the café across the street to grab something to eat. They were just about to close for Christmas Eve, but agreed to stay open long enough to feed us before we continued on to Dodge. Kitty, ever thoughtful, promised to have them bring Bill a hot meal and some hot coffee to go with it. She also ordered a steak with all the trimmings for me. By the time I joined them inside the café, my meal was cooled down to where it was barely warm, but as hungry as I was, it still tasted mighty good.

We were just getting up to leave to continue our journey, when I saw a man just under six feet tall, dressed in town clothes and sporting a large mustache, stride toward the café. He waited until we were all outside before stopping directly in front of me.

"Mister, I saw you take those two bodies over to the sheriff. I thought I recognized them, so I went over to the undertaker's to be sure. You killed my brother and cousin out on the trail. How come you ain't locked up?"

"I'm sure the sheriff told you all about it, but I'll repeat it anyway. I'm Marshal Dillon and your kin tried to rob the Dodge City stage. The driver and I were forced to kill them."

"Marshal or not, Ben and Luke wouldn't harm anyone. I'm certain you had no cause to kill them. You're just using your badge as an excuse for murder."

"If you think that's what happened, you're welcome to file a complaint against me with the nearest federal judge. I have no problem answering questions in a hearing either here or in Dodge City."

"You can count on me doing what I have to do to see justice done. You haven't seen the last of me, Marshal."

We arrived home just past midnight. Festus and Lionel met us as we got off and made sure the strongbox was locked up in Burke's safe. The Ridgleys headed for the Dodge House to check in for the night and the rest of us, joined by Doc, who'd just come from his office, walked toward the Long Branch. There was a small party inside that Floyd and Lily had organized, but we were too tired to participate. Instead, Kitty announced an additional party Christmas afternoon so the good citizens of Dodge could officially welcome our newest residents, Jeff and Flo Ridgley and their son Clay.

Kitty had planned the party to start at 2. We rose late that Christmas morning and exchanged our gifts. I unwrapped my new watch, grinned at the picture inside and immediately placed it in my vest pocket. Then I hugged Kitty. At first, when she unwrapped the locket and took it out of the box, she stared at it and then opened the heart-shaped piece of jewelry slowly to reveal the family portraits within. She hugged me, like I had her, and then handed the locket back to me so I could fasten the clasp at the back of her neck.

"Cowboy, after all these years you can still surprise me. It's beautiful and so romantic. I'll just have to kiss you. The kids will understand."

I had barely let go when she made good on her promise. Our kiss was long and deep, the kind we reserved for when we were alone. When we finally broke our embrace, Nat and Abby were beaming at us.

"Ma, Pa," they said, "we understand completely. We can only hope that we're lucky enough to find someone to love like you love each other."

Not long afterward, Doc joined us. We exchanged gifts with him and then went downstairs to finish getting the Long Branch ready for the party. It was 1:45, just 15 minutes before people were supposed to start arriving, when Festus burst in looking for Doc.

"Oh, here you are you old quackity quack. You'd best get over to help Burke. He got hit over the head with the butt of a gun. Matthew, Lionel's tailin' that feller who come from Spearville this mornin', just like you asked."

Festus took a seat at a table where he could watch the door and still be hidden unless the person entering happened to turn his head to the right. He had no reason to since I was standing against the bar directly in front of him.

"Dillon, I've completed the chore you stopped Ben and Luke from doing, but that's only half of my work here. The other is to avenge their deaths. My name's Blaylock, same as theirs, Will Blaylock and I'm gonna kill you where you stand. I don't care how fast you are, I'll just have to be a tad faster."

"Blaylock, I'm afraid you outsmarted yourself. I had my deputies give up their Christmas morning to watch the freight office. They saw you rob it and what's more, you admitted it while threatening a peace officer. You're under arrest. Lionel, take his gun."

Lionel and Festus took a surprised Will Blaylock to jail. It couldn't be helped, but thanks to him, the three of us had to take turns looking after him. Still, both Lionel and Festus had a chance to enjoy themselves when I agreed to spell them while the party was still filling every inch of the Long Branch.

Blaylock's trial was a swift one. Judge Brooker agreed to give up his afternoon on December 26 to preside over it. He was given ten years and found himself celebrating the start of 1889 in state prison. By January 2 Jeff Ridgley had moved his family into Newly's former quarters above the gunsmith shop and was open for business. As for me, I was glad to put my Christmas travels behind me and settle into the routine of winter life in Dodge City. I even found time to study the law with Judge Brooker.

Only a week into January, I was jolted out of my routine in a for once quiet town. I was heading back from the courthouse to my office when I spotted a known gunman, Lance McCord, riding down Front Street toward the livery. I'd met the man six years before while at a trial in Iola. One of the key witnesses failed to show and was later found dead. Everyone assumed it was McCord's doing, but there was no proof. He hadn't changed much. He had dark hair and a drooping mustache and constantly shifting eyes set in his large head. The large head didn't quite match his body. He was only 5 foot six, but it was all muscle.

According to the wire I'd received, he'd been released three days earlier. It hadn't taken him long to line up a new job. The only trouble was that job appeared to be in my town. I could only hope I could figure out who he was after and who hired him before anyone was killed. I doubted he'd repeat the mistake he'd made in Elkader, but anything was possible. He'd picked a young boy looking to get back at a bully and pretended to teach him how to use his fists and a gun to defend himself. The only problem was, he told the boy to fire just as a 12-year-old girl walked by. She was killed instantly and McCord was convicted of manslaughter along with the boy. He was given five years. There was nothing to do but talk to the man.

"What are you doing in Dodge, McCord?" I asked. "It would be better if you moved on. I don't like gunmen in my town."

"Well that's just too bad, Marshal. I don't like lawmen in any town I choose to be in, so we're even. As to what I'm doin' here, I'd never been to Dodge, so I thought I'd give it a try."

It was obvious he remembered me. I'd given him my warning and had turned to continue on my way, when he spoke again.

"Dillon, just before I left prison I met someone who you sent there after killin' his brother and cousin. He sends his greetings to let you know he's not through with you yet. I also have a message of my own. I didn't like your attitude toward me back in Elkader and I don't much like it now. If I can find a way to cut you down to size, I will."

I had my answer. Blaylock had hired him to kill me and McCord was enjoying it. I just had to figure out how he planned to do it. I decided that Lionel and Festus should watch him in shifts. It would be too obvious if I did it.

McCord spent the next three days in each of the saloons in town, playing poker and drinking with as many lowlifes as he could find. He'd also noticed my deputies, so I told them to lay low for a bit. I talked to others I could trust in town, hoping to catch him in a slipup. It almost ended me. I had just finished my early rounds on the fourth night and had walked into the Long Branch for a beer before heading upstairs for supper, when I spotted him leaning against the bar. He slowly turned to face me. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he might have been in a fight.

"Dillon, I suggest you go upstairs and check on your woman and kids. The doc's there already. Your boy went and got him, despite showin' some of the effects of bein' in a fight."

"McCord, if you've done anything to them I'll forget I'm a lawman and come back down here and kill you. If you're not still here, I'll hunt you down."

"I'll be here, waitin'. Everyone, you heard your marshal. If there's any gunplay, I'll be firin' in self-defense."

I ran up the stairs two at a time and threw open the door to our flat. Kitty was trying to comfort a crying Adam. The beating he'd taken wasn't severe, but harsh enough to leave the baby with some deep bruises. Kitty also showed signs of having been in a fight. Her hair was messed up and her face showed some light bruising. Nat had a busted lip and was clutching his stomach. He was kneeling on the floor next to Doc, who was bent over the still form of my daughter. Abby was curled up for protection, but I could see she hadn't been able to ward off the blows.

"I know who did it. He just about admitted it downstairs. All I want to know now, Doc, is she gonna be ok?"

"I just don't know, Matt. It's too early to tell. I only ask you to listen while you carry her to her bed. Whatever damage has been done, I don't think moving her in that way will do any more."

Doc walked beside me while Nat went ahead to open Abby's bedroom door and pull down the blankets. Kitty followed behind, still rocking Adam. Doc knew I was ready to kill, but I'd promised I'd listen and I still had to get Abby settled in her bed.

Nat spoke first, describing how he came up the outside stairs to find his sister trying her best to stop a man from hitting their little brother. As he got closer, he saw the stranger, a short, heavily muscled man, had lost interest in hitting the baby and had begun to seriously pummel Abby. She wasn't able to ward off his blows and was on the floor the way I saw her before Nat got to her. Nat landed a punch or two, but so did the stranger as Kitty came upstairs from her office. She began to scratch and tear at him. That's when McCord took off down the outside steps and Nat followed after, but lost him. The coward must have hidden under Doc's stairs.

"Matt, you've got that same look you had when you went after Bonner for what he did to Kitty. You almost threw everything away back then, but you didn't. This time it's your kids a monster's gone after. Don't throw it all away. You're still gonna be the angry father, but don't let that be all you are. Be a lawman like you've always been. He wants you to face him in a gunfight so he has the upper hand and can claim he killed you in a fair fight. If you kill him, there's enough people in this town who dislike you enough to make sure a federal judge hears about what you did. Either way, you lose. However, if you go down there to arrest him, you still may end up having to kill him, but he'll be the one on the losing end. Even if you wound him and he stands trial, it could be for murder if the worst happens to Abby, but even if she lives he'll rot in prison till he's an old man."

"Matt, as angry as I am, I need you more than I need revenge. I couldn't face losing you when you went after Bonner and it's even more the truth now that we have a family together. As Doc, said, if the worst happens and we lose Abby, Nat and I can't get through it alone. Besides, wouldn't seeing him rot in jail be better revenge than a quick end to his life that ended in the ruin of your life and ours?"

"I admit that just a minute ago I was ready to toss my badge on the table so I could force McCord to draw. Now, I just want to put the wheels of justice in motion as soon as Doc's finished with Abby and she's resting as comfortably as she can. There's nothing like carrying your daughter's limp body while your friend and wife try to talk sense into you to make a man begin to think straight again."

Five minutes later I walked back downstairs. McCord was still at the bar.

"McCord, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Abigail Dillon and the battery of Adam Dillon. Hand over your gun and come along quietly so you can stand trial."

"I don't think so, Dillon. You're gonna have ta force me and I just might end up killin' you."

He reached for his sidearm just as he finished talking and fired just before my bullet entered his shoulder. His shot was too fast and was off just enough that it grazed my side instead of hitting me in the chest. It landed in the wall behind me. He wasn't through though. He tried to fire again. This time I was quicker and he lay dying on the floor before he got off that second round.

Abby recovered and was up and about in a week. I faced a hearing as a result of the circumstances that led to the shooting, but it didn't take long for Judge Benson to rule I'd acted in the line of duty and had used only as much force as was necessary. A happy result of it all was that Blaylock got another 20 years added onto his sentence for hiring a killer to get me. I've got to remember to keep listening to that wise redhead I married and to my personal physician. More than once their advice has saved my life.


	25. Chapter 24 Nat Turns 12

**Chapter 24 – Another Fishing Trip as Nat Turns 12**

Before I left for Meade with my prisoner, I made arrangements to meet up with Doc, Festus and Nat along Crooked Creek on a morning in mid-May about halfway between Nat's 12th birthday and my birthday. I picked one of my favorite spots, about an hour outside of Wilburn and four or so hours from Dodge, depending on how fast we traveled. We'd spend that day and part of the next fishing and then head home with fish to fry for supper. They'd keep in a bucket of water in Doc's buggy. I'd have Festus ride on ahead to send off a wire from Wilburn to let Kitty know we were on our way home.

I made good time getting to Meade, arriving late in the evening a day after I left Dodge. As a result, I was able to leave at dawn the next morning, two hours earlier than I'd originally planned. A day later, the early start got me to the spot I'd chosen, one Doc and Festus knew well, a good half-hour before we were supposed to meet, despite the leisurely pace I set for myself.

I'd started to swing my right leg over the saddle when I felt something small and hard strike the back of my head on the right side. It happened so fast that I still had my left foot in the stirrup when I was hit again on the same side of my head. This time farther up and more forward so the blow knocked my hat off. I started to fall and grabbed for my rifle, but only managed to hit my now bleeding head with it as I tumbled to the ground. I could see my forehead was going to strike a large rock if I didn't shift position, but was too dizzy to do anything about it. I reckon that last blow was what knocked me out completely because everything suddenly went dark. I must have come to myself a bit because I remember four men bending over me, stealing my things, but I couldn't move. Everything went dark again as they rode away, leaving me to be found or die right where I lay.

I'd come into town on Saturday mornin' cause Lionel had reckoned it would be good to have somebody on hand to help out if there was any trouble, what with Festus gone. Things were quiet, but then it was still afternoon. The two of us was sittin' and jawin' outside the jail when we noticed four raggedy lookin' men headin' down Front Street toward us. I thought maybe I was seein things', but Lionel saw it too; one of them was ridin' Mr. Dillon's horse just as free as you please. They came right up to us and tied off the four horses as if it was an everyday thing to bring a man's horse to his door when he was nowheres near.

"We been lookin' for kin of ourn an' reckoned he's been in this town long enough that even a lawman might jist know where he's at. His name's Festus Haggen," the oldest of the three stated.

"Sorry to disappoint you men, but Festus has gone fishing," Lionel replied with just a hint of suspicion in his voice. However, there is something you can do for us. You can let us have a look at that horse you rode in on and the gear that comes with him, Mister ….? What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but I reckon there's no harm in tellin' ya. It's Hector Haggen and these three are my brothers Homer, Heathrow and Harlan. As to my horse, I can't see no reason why the law needs to look him over. Fact is, we'd object most strenuously to it."

Now Lionel had been payin' attention to what Mr. Dillon had been teachin' him, so he was ready for them. He drew his gun and I picked up the shotgun beside me before they had a chance to go for theirs. Like me, he'd spotted the blood on Mr. Dillon's rifle boot and on the butt of the rifle stickin' out of it.

"That's just too bad because Albert and I are gonna look real close at everything there is to see about that horse. Now I want an answer as to how you came by that horse after you've sat in a cell for a spell. You're all under arrest. I'll come up with the exact charge after I know a bit more even if it means waitin' until Festus gets back. Albert, get their weapons and make sure you have all of them, including any hidden knives."

Lionel locked two of them in each cell, checkin' each one afore lockin' him in, while I held the shotgun on 'em. He found a knife or two I'd missed hidden in a boot, but no guns. We'd just closed the door to the cells and hung up the keys when Miss Kitty walked in.

"Matt, I didn't expect you back until…" she said before she realized he wasn't here. "Lionel, Albert, where's Matt and why aren't Nat, Doc and Festus here too? I saw Matt's horse, so I thought they decided to shorten the fishing trip."

"Miss Kitty, I don't know if there's anything to worry about yet. Albert and I haven't had a chance to look at the marshal's horse and gear yet or question the prisoners more closely. We were just about to do that when you came in. The four we've locked up claim they're related to Festus and there does seem to be a family resemblance."

Despite us tellin' her not to fret, Miss Kitty was plum worried and not just about Mr. Dillon. She was scared somethin' had happened to Nat, her son of only a couple of years, and Doc and Festus too. She left to sit and stare in the Long Branch, with Abby and Adam beside her, waitin' on whatever we could tell her.

Me and Luke Brice, who helps out Hank Peterson, took the horses over to the livery. I took care of Mr. Dillon's horse myself, notin' the blood on the saddle as I took it off. When we was done, I went back to the jail to learn what Lionel had found out by lookin' through the rest of Mr. Dillon's belongins. They'd taken everythin' from him ceptin' what he was wearin', includin' his change of clothes, bedroll and fishin' gear, along with his rifle, gun and gun belt, badge, billfold and new pocket watch with the picture of his whole family that Miss Kitty gave him for Christmas. We both knew that Miss Kitty had some real worryin' to do. Course the four Haggens in the cells kept insistin' that they found everythin' along the trail and that they'd got the horse from a man who claimed he didn't need it, but they didn't have no bill o sale.

When I went to the Long Branch to tell Miss Kitty what we knew so far, she asked me to stay for supper. I went back to Mr. Dillon's office to tell Lionel that I reckoned I could spell him as soon as I finished eatin'. That never happened. Fact is, I was just headin' back to the Long Branch when I spotted Doc's buggy and Festus drivin' a wagon up behind him. They was stoppin' in front of the saloon. Once I was close enough I saw Nat sittin' in the back of that wagon, holdin' somethin' real careful like.

For an old man Doc can sure move fast when he has to. He moved fast now. He'd spotted me, Burke and Mr. Lathrop comin' toward him and the wagon and begun orderin' us about.

"Albert, Burke, Woody I need your help getting Matt upstairs. Festus can take care of telling Lionel what's happened. I'll leave it to the two of them to take care of getting the wagon and my buggy to the livery while I see what more I can do for Matt."

Doc was so busy he almost didn't notice Miss Kitty come through the swingin' doors of the Long Branch with Abby and Adam. We all got to the wagon at the same time. It was then that I saw what Nat was holdin'. It was as if he was froze, 'cept for the tears runnin' down his cheeks.

"Nat, you can let your father go as soon as those three have him firmly in their grasp," Doc continued. "Albert, you take over holding Matt's head. Make sure you hold it steady. The less movement the better. Nat, it's your job to tell your mother, sister, even your baby brother and whoever else is interested just what happened, though you might want to wait until Lionel gets here so you don't have to tell your tale twice."

We carried Mr. Dillon upstairs and ever so gently laid him in his bed afore filin' out, leavin' only Doc, Miss Kitty and the kids by the bedside. I looked back at 'em as I left. The kids huddled close to Miss Kitty next to the bed while Doc bent over Mr. Dillon. They seemed to be clutchin' each other, graspin' for whatever strength and hope they could. Even little Adam, who was just beginnin' to walk, was quiet, buryin' his face in his ma's skirts. I closed the door behind me, not wantin' to intrude even if they do treat me like family.

Nobody went far, just to the saloon downstairs to wait for someone to bring us the news. By the time Lionel and Festus arrived, all but Doc were there. That is 'cept for Luke. He was left at the jail to guard the prisoners with a promise they'd let him know all that happened when Lionel relieved him. Fact is, it was so quiet, a stranger passin' through and stoppin' in at the Long Branch would have wondered ifn he was really in Dodge City on a Saturday night.

"Matt's resting as comfortably as he can with a cracked skull," Miss Kitty said. "Doc says it's too early to tell if he'll be the same man when he comes to or even if he'll wake up. Nat, I know Doc asked you to tell everyone what happened, but if you don't think you can do it, let Festus do the telling."

"I can do it, Ma. I reckon I'll start with how I found him and shouted for help from grandpa and Uncle Festus. We were about 30 feet from the trees where we planned to set up camp along Crooked Creek before settling in for an afternoon of fishing when I decided to ride ahead. I rode up to a tree and started to dismount, but my horse shied. I got down anyway and tied him off. Then I looked around to see what spooked him and saw I was standing not two feet from a pool of blood and more joining it. Pa was lying on his back, his head in the middle of the pool, still bleeding something fierce. Grandpa and Uncle Festus rushed up when they heard me scream for them."

"When they got to me, I was kneeling down next to pa on his right side, the one closest to my horse. Grandpa joined me on pa's left to examine him. He showed me the two spots where pa was hit on the right side of his head, knocking his hat off and where the left side of his forehead had struck the rock on the ground next to him as he fell. The blows cracked his skull on both sides, but Doc doesn't think either crack went all the way through, although the one on the left side came very close. Meanwhile, uncle Festus looked for signs of what happened and found two much smaller rocks nearby. He can tell you a lot better than I can about what he found out."

"Seein' as how whoever it was done it had got the drop on Matthew, I looked about me real careful like. I also had my ears tuned up high. I saw two rocks lyin' aside Matthew with blood on em, so I knowed he'd been hit afore he could defend hisself. I also saw the tracks of three horses comin' in behind Matthew, one o them deeper like it were carryin' a double load and four sets comin' out. The fourth were Buck's tracks. I also saw sign o four men walkin' about takin' up Matthew's belongins and turnin' him over so they could get to everythin'. They hadn't been gone long. Fact is, I thought I heard 'em ridin' off and might have spotted 'em in the distance if they hadn't kept to the trees and Doc, that ole scutter, hadn't stopped me from ridin' after 'em. 'Stead he sent me to find a wagon so's we could git Matthew to someplace where he'd be more comfortable. I were lucky to find a feller, a farmer by the look o him, bout a mile away with his wagon still hitched from bringin' in supplies from Wilburn. He come back with me and the wagon."

"After the farmer helped me and Uncle Festus get pa into his wagon, the one Uncle Festus drove into town, the way grandpa wanted, he was willing to drive us into Wilburn, but grandpa told him no," Nat continued. "He thought it best that we head home even though it was farther, so pa could wake up in familiar surroundings. He also didn't want to move him from place to place any more than absolutely necessary. Anyway, the farmer and Uncle Festus unhitched his horses and hitched up my horse and Ruth, so he could take his own horses back to his place. Once the farmer was on his way, Uncle Festus climbed up onto the seat of the wagon while I sat in back holding pa's head to keep it still while Uncle Festus drove us home with grandpa leading the way in his buggy to set the pace. I reckon it took us about seven hours. Then Albert, Mr. Burke and Mr. Lathrop helped get pa into bed. That's all I have to say until pa wakes up."

"Well I have I bit more to say," Festus broke in. "Lionel and Albert told me that they got the four who bushwhacked Matthew. They rode into Dodge, right up to the jail, one o them on Buck. Seems, they was lookin' to visit with me. I'm sorry to say, they's Haggens."

That's the only good news right now," Miss Kitty added. "The men responsible are locked in the jail. Festus, I know you can't expect me to be thinking about you at a time like this, but I know it's eating you up inside now that you've learned that four of your people are responsible."

"Yes'm, but don't fret yourself none about me. The main thing's for Matthew to come out o this. I reckon I kin deal with my own kinfolk. I've did it before when me and Matthew went out after my Uncle Jack."

Doc didn't want Mr. Dillon to be left alone at all for the next 24 hours, so although I knew Miss Kitty would be in no mood to cook up supper, I said I would stay and help out. I'd stay as long as she and Doc wanted me to and then head on down to sleep on the bed in Mr. Dillon's office. That way Festus and Lionel could go home to sleep and not have to fret about the prisoners escapin'. It turned out that instead o takin' turns, I brought everyone their plates from Delmonico's and we all sat around Mr. Dillon's bed keepin' watch while we ate. I have to say nary a one of us ate very much.

It was well past midnight when I left. Mr. Dillon was still lyin' in his bed, not movin'. Miss Kitty had sent Nat and Abby to bed about an hour before that, promisin' to wake them up should there be any change in their pa. I didn't notice no change and I reckon neither did Doc 'cause he told me to go catch some sleep. He told Miss Kitty to do the same, though I reckon we both knew she wouldn't even if he gave her somethin'. Instead he allowed as she should keep the watch durin' the rest of the night. Doc made her promise to send Nat to get him at the first sign of anythin' different. Then we both left together. I left him at the steps to his office and continued on down Front Street to Mr. Dillon's office.

"Albert, is there any news?" Lionel asked. "I don't know why I asked, I can see by your face that nothing's changed since earlier tonight."

"Your right about that, Lionel. I just come by to sleep on the cot here so you and Festus can get some rest. I don't reckon the prisoners will give me any trouble tonight."

"You're probably right, but Festus or I will stop by sometime in the early hours to make sure. You're still deputized anyway since the marshal wasn't due back until tomorrow."

"You be careful around them. Don't try to hep them out if they yell for somethin'. It just means they want to try to escape. I know I wasn't 'sposed to git back 'til tomorry, but I feel kind of responsible for what's happened to Matthew, seein' as how it were my kin what done it. I'll come back here bout sunup so you can go home and tend to Matthew's cattle and horses. Lionel can spell me after he's had some breakfast."

I woke up in a large brass bed with the worst headache I could imagine. I'd say it was the worst in my life, but I can't remember anything before this moment. Just moving my head slightly to see more of my surroundings sent waves of pain through my entire body. It also made me sick to my stomach and dizzy. Besides, what I could see was none too clear. All I knew for certain was that it was daylight and I'd been hurt bad. I was also very thirsty. I lay there wondering how long I'd been out, and who brought me from where. I didn't bother to say anything because I wasn't sure if I was really seeing this beautiful redheaded woman sitting by the bed looking very worried. Besides, what could I possibly say to her since I didn't even know my name or where I belonged except that I found myself very attracted to her.

She seemed to be sleeping in her chair, but stirred when a baby began to cry. She walked out of my field of vision, but was back in the chair in a matter of minutes holding the baby, who had the same color of red hair as her. She began to nurse him as if I wasn't there, which seemed kind of strange even if she thought I was still asleep.

I heard two other doors open. Soon a boy of 12, whose hair was a dark brown and a girl of around eight or nine, who also shared that beautiful shade of red hair, joined the woman at my bedside. By this time, she'd finished nursing the child, who was squirming in her arms, and covered herself. She put him down on the floor where he stood clutching her skirts and peering at me shyly past them.

"Ma, is there any change since last night?" the boy asked. "He seems to be looking a bit better than when we first got back to town two nights ago."

"He's still the same, Nat, as he was when I sent you and Abby off to bed. Go unlock the door. I expect Doc will be stopping by in a few minutes. Abby, could you sit here while I start breakfast? I'm not very hungry, but you two need to eat a little something. The baby's gonna have to content himself with my milk. I just don't have the energy to mash anything for him. While I'm busy at the stove, I'd like both of you to help keep an eye on Adam. The last thing we need is for your baby brother to get hurt."

The two kids sat down by the bed, both shifting their gaze, the boy more often than the girl, from me to the baby and back again. The girl had taken her mother's chair so that I now found myself looking through half closed eyes at a younger version of the woman who'd just risen to make breakfast. The girl had the same worried expression as far as I could tell with my blurred vision. She kept her gaze fixed on me except when she occasionally looked about the room to see where her little brother had got off to. He didn't move much, seeming to want to stay and be with his ma at the same time. However, all four turned their attention toward the door in response to a sharp rap.

"Come on in Doc. It's open," the woman responded.

An old man came into the room and walked directly to the bed. Since he was carrying a doctor's bag and had been addressed as Doc, I decided it was time to let them know that I was awake.

"Water," I croaked. "How did I get here?" I asked once I'd taken a sip from the glass the woman held to my lips. "Have I been here long?"

"Welcome back to the world, Matt. It was a couple of nights ago that we brought you in. I need to ask you a few questions before you add any more of your own so I can determine your condition. First, how do you feel? Any nausea or dizziness?"

"I've got the most awful headache, which only gets worse if I try to move my head, you know. Also, I'm very dizzy and sick to my stomach. No reflection on your cooking ability, ma'am, but the odor of frying bacon makes me want to ask for a basin."

"How you're feeling isn't surprising considering the damage the blows to your head inflicted. I just have one more thing to ask you before the rest of the people in this room bombard you with questions and everyone, including you, gets answers. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," I replied. "Does my answer tell you anything?"

"Yes, it does. Coupled with your amnesia, it tells me you have a severe concussion. I don't want you getting out of this bed for at least another 48 hours. I'll decide just how long when I come back this afternoon. As a matter of fact, I want you to move as little as possible even after your vision clears and the nausea and dizziness eases up. If you weren't so hardheaded, your skull would be cracked clean through to your brain, although I don't see that it matters. You don't seem to use it as often as you should, like remembering you need time to heal. Kitty, you and the kids have to make sure he obeys. I suggest you sit on him."

"Look, doctor, I know you mean well, but I can't impose on these people, especially since I don't know who I am. I'll be on my way as soon as the room stops spinning. I might be someone with a price on my head who'll only bring grief to this family. I know you called me Matt and act as if you know me well, but for all I know that could be some name you agreed on, since you have to call me something and the rest is try to make me rest easy."

To my surprise, both of the older children responded vehemently to my statement, "Your name is Matt Dillon and this is where you belong, Pa. How can you not remember us, or ma and grandpa, especially?"

"You've convinced me, I'm Matt Dillon and you're my family. I'm sorry nothing and nobody seem familiar. If I am who you say I am, then my not knowing you must hurt you something fierce. Kitty, do I have your name right? How long have I known you and this room?"

"We've been a couple for over 20 years, Matt. This room has changed some during that time, but you're certainly no stranger to it."

"If I'm no stranger to it, why isn't it in the least familiar? Even worse, how could I not remember someone as beautiful as you and the children we produced?"

"Kitty, don't tell him too much," the Doc broke in before she could say anything more. It's better if his mind gradually discovers the man he is and the place he calls home. I'll just add this before I go, I'm Doc Adams, the two kids who just called you pa are Nat and Abby and the baby's Adam. I've known you even longer than Kitty. Also, don't be surprised if some of the upstanding citizens of this town come to pay a visit if only to find out if you're still alive, although I plan to discourage them as long as I can. One final thing; in addition to the cracked skull from the blows to your head, you've lost a lot of blood; so don't fight it if you feel like sleeping. It will help you gain your strength back."

"I admit I feel weak and tired, Doc, but I'd like it if you folks could do one thing for me before I go back to sleep. Could you bring me a looking glass? There has to be one handy, what with two females living here."

The girl went across the room and brought back an oval looking glass with a gilded handle and held it in front of me so I could see my reflection. It wasn't a bad face I saw, even allowing for the bruising and stubble. From what hung outside the bandage, I could tell I had dark brown hair that was about the same shade as the boy. For his part, the boy looked at me like I'd betrayed him in some way by not recognizing him.

I must have fallen asleep because the light in the room had changed to late afternoon. I awoke to another knock at the door. This time the doc came in with a scruffy looking man wearing a pistol on his hip and carrying a bunch of stuff in his arms. They both came over to the bed.

"Matthew, Doc thought it would be all right if I brung you some things to try and fetch your memory back. It's what were taken from you out by Crooked Creek. Doc's not too happy about this first one, and I reckon neither is Miss Kitty, but I'll give it to you anyhow. He thinks you don't need it until you're well, but gave in when I tol' him what he thought was no never mind. That ole scutter can't be sure what'll do the trick. Anyways, here's yer gun belt and pistol."

Sorry, but it doesn't mean anything to me. I reckon I must have worn it regular if you're showing it to me first and I do feel like I have some familiarity with guns. What's the next item, Mr….?"

"Haggen, Festus Haggen. Yeah, you've been totin' that there pistol purt near every day since you was near full-growed. I reckon this next thing should really be given to you by Miss Kitty seein' as how she give it to you for Christmas, but since I brung it with me, I'll show it to ya. That's all right, ain't it Miss Kitty?"

I couldn't see, but she must have nodded because he handed it to me. It was a gold pocket watch, the kind a loving wife would give her husband for Christmas. It was engraved, but I couldn't quite make out what it said with my eyes they way they are. When I opened it up, I saw a picture of me, or of someone who looked enough like me to be my twin, framed in the lid. I was with the redheaded woman, whose name was beginning to stick, and the three children, although the baby was smaller. A personal item like that should have brought a flood of memories, but it didn't. All it did was confirm that I was indeed who they said I was. I noticed Kitty, who'd come up to the bed when Haggen gave me the watch, turned her head away quickly to wipe away a tear. Even though I couldn't remember what we'd shared over the years, I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, but I was in no shape to do it. I sensed I'd done just that many times before.

"Matthew, I brung one more thing with me. It's rather small but it's been yourn since you've been here in Dodge."

He handed me a tin badge with the words US Marshal engraved on it. I couldn't read the watch, but those words were in large block letters so even with my blurred vision they registered. Something began to stir in me as soon as I took hold of it. I began involuntarily to roll it with my fingers and as soon as I did memories began to flood back into my brain.

"I know who I am, now," I fairly shouted. "I'm the marshal here in Dodge City, Kansas and this room is upstairs in the Long Branch. Thank you Festus. And Kitty, you know I've loved you from the moment I first saw you eating breakfast the day you arrived in town. I'll try to ease the pain I must have caused you today, especially when I didn't recognize you and the kids even after Festus gave me the watch. Nat, I noticed your hurt look earlier when I first woke up. I'm sorry, son, that I didn't know you then. Later, you can tell me your part in getting me home. That's part of what was troubling you, I'm sure."

"Matt, I didn't learn it that first day, but it wasn't long afterwards. It's not surprising that that badge of yours brought your memory back. That piece of tin and all it stands for is your life. Everything else is extra, even me and our children. You don't owe me an apology at all. I'm just happy to have you back, not just a live stranger in your body. But I hold you to the promise you made to Nat just now."

"Let's see what other improvements there are," Doc said. "I've got the same questions I had this morning. Any dizziness or nausea? Has your headache eased? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm still a bit dizzy, but, now that the room isn't spinning as much, I'm ready for some of Kitty's cooking. Suddenly I feel very hungry, don't you know. You'll tell me if I'm wrong, but I'd say you're holding up two fingers. As to the headache, it's still bad, but much better considering I was hit by three rocks."

"Don't you go getting flippant with your personal physician, Mr. Marshal. I have you know you're not as far along on the road to recovery as you think. I only held up one finger. You're seeing double instead of triple despite starting to remember what happened to you two days ago. Also, I don't care how hungry you are. All you're getting to eat is a bowl of beef broth. If you can keep that down and are still hungry later, you can have a couple of eggs and toast."

"Doc, you were less crotchety when I couldn't distinguish you from any other cow-town doctor, you know. Restricting my diet is just another way for you and Kitty to keep me in bed. How can I regain my strength eating only broth, eggs and toast? Well at least I can tell Festus what I remember without you objecting too much. There were four men. I was awake enough to see them taking what they could from me, but too stunned to do anything about it. Although my vision was a bit blurry, I could see them well enough to recognize them if I saw them again. I reckon it's too much to hope for that they've all been caught, but since you recovered my watch, gun and badge, maybe you've got one of them locked up."

"Lionel and Albert arrested all four of 'em Saturday afternoon when they come ridin' down Front Street right up to the jail with one of 'em proud as you please atop Buck. Seems they come to town to see me after robbin' you. They's Haggens I'm sorry to say."

"I'm ready to walk over to my office to identify them. Just give me a minute to sit up and get my boots on."

I wasn't able to get past sitting up. Kitty, Nat, Abby and Doc all pushed me back down in the bed as soon as I tried. I didn't fight them too hard because my headache came back worse than ever and so did the dizziness. At least I was no longer nauseous.

"That'll teach you to disobey your doctor's orders. Now you're gonna have to stay in bed for 72 hours, not 48. In about a week I just might let you leave this apartment to go downstairs, but don't count on it. Meanwhile, if you must identify your attackers, Festus and Lionel can bring them to you."

After Festus left, Doc and Nat filled me in on how they found me and brought me home. I was propped up with pillows in the bed, finishing my soup, when Festus and Lionel returned with the four Haggens. They were the men who attacked me. I had no doubts once I saw them. However, I had no desire to put Nat through yet another trial, so I chose not to formally press charges. Although this time I could identify my attackers and just how they managed to ambush me, Nat was the one who found me unconscious and bleeding. Still, I didn't want him to know I was protecting him.

Instead, I said, "There's a very strong case against you. If I were to insist that my deputies continue to hold you for trial you'd probably get 15 years for assault and robbery. However, I'm prepared to make a deal with you for Festus' sake and because I got everything you took from me back, you know. You four get to stay in jail for as long as Doc manages to keep me here at home. Once I'm released, you'll be let out to work off the price of a horse and the board you four already owe, but will have to come back to your cells for meals each night. Once you have four horses, you're to get out of Dodge and stay out. In fact, you're to stay out of Ford County. If you have a hankerin' to see your cousin Festus, he can come to you if he's of a mind to."

I was back in my office three days later despite Doc's objections. Kitty knew me too well to side with Doc. She figured if I was well enough to defy him, I was well enough to walk the couple of blocks to my office. When I started out, I found it wasn't quite true. I nearly fell over as I left the Long Branch, grabbing one of the posts holding up the balcony just in time to prevent me from falling. I stuck close to the buildings so I could reach out to them for support, walking as slowly as I could the entire two blocks. Somehow I managed to cross the street without falling over. Two weeks later Hector, Homer, Heathrow and Harlan Haggen had earned enough to buy a passable horse. I stood in my office door and watched them say their goodbyes to Festus, then take the west road out of town. I was still not 100%, but their leaving had brought me very nearly there.


	26. Chapter 25 Abby's Grabbed & Chicago

**Chapter 25 – Abby's Grabbed and the Family Goes to Chicago**

Dodge City was quiet. I don't know why. Maybe it was the August heat or my run in with Festus' cousins back in May had turned folks away from breaking the law. Whatever it was, I found Ned Peterson's odd tale a refreshing change. It was a Friday, just a day after Abby's ninth birthday, when the Pinkerton Detective came into my office and told his story to Lionel and me.

"Marshal, Deputy, I've been hired to find a nine-year-old girl from Chicago named Penny O'Reilly. The trail led me here, although I'm not sure she's still alive after all this time. Still, her parents aren't giving up hope that the red-haired daughter they last saw in front of their home can be rescued even after two months. It took me that long to even establish a probable route the kidnappers took. It seems the man used to work for Mr. O'Reilly and took offense when the owner of the business O'Reilly manages told him to let the fellow go because he'd become unreliable. For his part, O'Reilly was hoping the once good worker would get back on track even though his performance had been going downhill for years. Once I knew who I was looking for, I discovered he and his wife hadn't bothered to cover their tracks all that much. Her abductor was a man by the name of Ted Fallon who purchased a farm some 35 miles east of Dodge City. I verified it in your town's land office. That's where your help comes in. I'm a city man and I don't know much about finding someone out in the middle of the prairie."

"We'd be glad to help, Mr. Peterson. I don't know of any Fallon within 50 miles of Dodge except for the young woman who's a seamstress over at the dress shop. As far as I know she has no relatives nearby, but maybe my wife Kitty would know more about her. I sympathize with the kidnapped girl's parents and will put as much time as you need into capturing her abductor. My daughter Abby just turned nine and I wouldn't rest until I found her."

"I know a little bit about Eileen Fallon's relatives. Her brother Eric is married to my sister Gwen's best friend back home in Denver. As a matter of fact, I've been thinking about courting Eileen. We didn't click right away, but in the two years we've both been living here, she's softened some towards me and I've gotten past the image I had of her at her brother's wedding as an immature girl only interested in a man if he had a substantial sum of money."

Lionel would have continued telling us what he knew of Eileen Fallon and where her people were from, but Nat burst into the office before he could say anything more. His face was flushed and he was out of breath from running, but being 12, he managed to blurt out his message.

"Pa! Some farmer went and grabbed Abby! He took her and climbed into his wagon before ma and I could do anything to stop him. He took off so fast from Mr. Lathrop's store that it was all we could do to keep him from running down Adam. I've never seen him in town before, but I'd recognize him if I saw him again. He was headed east out of town, holding Abby with one hand and whipping up the reins with the other."

"Nat, go saddle my and Lionel's horses while the two of us get what we need and bring them here. Then go find Festus and tell him he's in charge until we get back. Peterson, I'd asked you to come along, but we're gonna have to ride hard and fast and you admitted you're a city man. You can still join us, if you're sure of yourself in the saddle."

"Marshal, now that it's not just my client's daughter, I wouldn't want to be a hindrance on your ability to catch up to the fellow. I'll stay here in town. Would your son object if I went with him to your home after I get a room in a hotel?"

"Nat won't mind. I'll simply tell him who you are, but there's no need to wait for him. The Dodge House is the best hotel. It's just down the street a couple of blocks. My wife Kitty owns the Long Branch Saloon, across the street. We live upstairs. It's about the best place to pass the time. Since it's Friday night, you might expect to meet the foreman of the ranch we have some five or so miles outside of town there too. Albert usually comes to town around five to do a bit of socializing, you know. Just give me the paper with the location of the Fallon place."

As soon as Nat came back with the horses, Lionel and I took off. I didn't notice if Nat lingered, but if I know my boy, he was off in search of Festus before returning home. He and Kitty would be worried until I returned with Abby, but there was nothing I could do about it.

As soon as we cleared town on the east road, Lionel and I sent our horses into a full gallop. There was no need to go slow to find the trail. The wagon tracks were as plain as day and we knew where they'd eventually wind up. That is, if I was right about the farmer being Fallon. It was three when we left town. We caught up with Fallon ten miles down the road a half-hour later. We slowed to a walk and hailed him as we came up along side of his wagon ready to shoot if we had to.

"Hold on there, Fallon. I need to talk to you."

"I don't know how you know my name, mister, seeing as how I'm new to these parts, but you've no call to pull a gun on me. If you mean to rob me, I've got nothing worth stealing in this wagon. It's just the normal supplies any farmer would need when he's just bought himself a piece of land. Still, it's late in the season, so it will only be a small harvest. You're welcome to take a look."

"We plan to take a very good look. My deputy and I will take every item you've got in there out until we find the one thing you've got that we want. Of course, if you cooperate, it will be a lot easier on you. If you don't, it won't take much for me to lose my temper and you wouldn't want that, you know. As to knowing your name, a Pinkerton detective put us wise to you and then you went and made things worse for yourself by grabbing something very dear to me. You're under arrest for kidnapping. I'll thank you to climb down from there and start talking."

"I don't know why a Pinkerton would have anything to do with me," Fallon said as he climbed down off the wagon seat, "and I sure didn't kidnap anyone. I did find my young maid, an orphan girl who my wife and I brought from back east, hid herself in the wagon when I started for town. I grabbed her as soon as I spotted her by the general store and took off fast so she wouldn't be able to jump off if she managed to get loose from my grasp. As soon as we were about a mile out of town, I wrapped her up in a rug and tied it, so I wouldn't have to worry about her while I drove home. I bought the rug to put in front of the fireplace, an extravagance, I know. She may be young, but working for me is better than living on the street, even if she doesn't believe it."

" Lionel, cuff him. I'll find Abby."

The rug was under the wagon seat, where, if its contents tried to move, he could put his feet on it. I lifted it free and placed it on the ground before cutting the rope that held it closed with my knife. When I unrolled it, Abby gasped. I quickly got my canteen and gave her a sip of water. Besides nearly suffocating from being wrapped in that rug, she'd become parched from the intense August heat.

"Pa, I knew you'd find me," she said between sips of water. "I was so scared."

"Everything will be all right now, Abby. It's all over. Can you ride? If you feel up to it, I'll send you back on Lionel's horse while he drives Fallon back to town in the wagon. I've got to go on to his farm to rescue another redheaded girl."

"I can ride. I know it's over, but I don't want to go back with Lionel. I want to stay with you Pa. Please. If you take me along, I can help with that other girl. I know what she's feeling and she won't know you like I do. She won't know you're an old softy, so she'll be scared of you."

Despite her tender years, she was as persuasive as her mother, and also right; just like her ma. I had to let her ride along with me. Besides, how dangerous could Mrs. Fallon be? Probably, her husband forced her into keeping Penny O'Reilly. Lionel was quite capable of taking our prisoner back to town and letting Kitty and Nat know Abby was ok when he got there. I wouldn't be thinking of recommending him as marshal when I retired if he weren't. Therefore, after the horses were sufficiently rested, Lionel headed back to Dodge while Abby and I rode in the opposite direction.

I didn't think the girl was in any immediate danger, so we didn't push the horses as hard as in the first ten miles. I reckon it was around four when we parted company with Lionel and the prisoner. We'd been riding for nigh on to three hours when we spotted the farmhouse. It was the old Hawthorn place. I hailed the woman to let her know we were riding in, especially since she couldn't see who we were with the setting sun in her eyes until we were 15 yards from her house.

"Just who might you be, mister?" she asked while holding a shotgun pointed vaguely in our direction. "My man will be back any minute from town so you best state your piece and be on your way. Still, you can't be too dangerous what with having a girl with you," she added when she noticed Abby. "Girl," she said, her tone changing from bluster to menace, "you looking to get another beating? How'd you get out from the root cellar, anyhow? I thank you for bringing her back, though I'm surprised she told you where to take her. What was your name again?"

"I didn't say. The name's Dillon, ma'am, Marshal Dillon and your man will be staying in town as the guest of the United States government. I've come to take the girl you mentioned back with me, and you too, providing your name's Mrs. Fallon."

" I'll own to being Teresa Fallon, but what girl would that be you're talking of taking; that one by you? Law or no law, you've no right to take what's mine from me. Fact is, you've no right to have arrested my husband. Far as I know, it ain't against the law to buy supplies or even a drink if he was of a mind to," she said, waving the shotgun about.

"The girl's name is Penny O'Reilly. She and my daughter here are the reasons why I arrested your husband. If I understand you correctly, you locked her in the root cellar after beating her. What could she have done to deserve that? I'm in no mood to play games. It's too late for that, you know," I said drawing my piece. "If you try to interfere, you'll be shot before you can cock that scattergun you're pointing.

"If you must know," she said in reply, "it wasn't for what she did. Oh, she riled me up with her whining about wanting to go back to Chicago, as if her folks cared about her, and how hard we make her work. They let her get away from the house and her chores to play outside where my man could rescue her. Instead of being grateful and doing all she can to please us, she keeps shirking her work and demanding to be taken home. Considering the provocation, I was lenient."

Mrs. Fallon had no way of knowing that I wouldn't shoot a woman. She became a sight more cooperative, even going so far as to lower the shotgun, especially after Abby climbed down and headed toward the house and barn to have a closer look. I also dismounted and followed after securing our horses to the porch rail.

"I reckon there's no help for it," she said as I took the shotgun from her. "You might as well come inside. Your girl can open the root cellar door and call mine upstairs to fetch us something to eat and drink. The girls can eat the leavings after they clean up. That is, if there really are two girls."

I nodded to Abby to bring Penny into the room and indicated that Mrs. Fallon should do what ever was needed to get supper on the table. I wasn't going to let either of the girls do it. It was late and we'd have to eat something before we headed back home to Dodge. Whatever she was cooking reminded me that I was hungry, but it didn't smell near as good to me as whatever Kitty had on the stove at home.

"Penny, my name's Abby Dillon," I heard my daughter say. "You can come up now. My pa will make sure nobody hurts you. If you don't believe me, I can come down the ladder and we can climb back up together."

Abby soon reappeared with another girl who looked enough like my daughter to be her sister. I could see why the Fallons had thought Abby was their "maid". Penny was crying and showed signs of a recent beating. Abby led her to the table.

I kept my pistol in sight so Mrs. Fallon would let Penny sit at the table while she dished up the stew that had been simmering on the stove. Abby and I filled the girl in on how we came to find her while we ate. When we were finished and the dishes were put away, I indicated it was time to leave even though it was nearly nine o'clock and fully dark. Still, it was a clear night. The 3/4 moon and the stars would provide enough light to see us home along the familiar road. I didn't want Kitty worrying any longer than necessary.

As luck would have it, the Fallons had a saddle horse in addition to the one that was hitched to their wagon. Still, it was obvious she wasn't comfortable riding him. I didn't much care. I tied her hands to the horn and grabbed hold of the reins to her horse. I'd already helped the girls onto Lionel's roan. At the speed we'd be forced to travel, it would be past dawn before we got back to town.

I ride into Dodge City around 5 o'clock every Friday afternoon. It's when Miss Kitty pays me. I often spend the night in town in one of the rooms upstairs at the Long Branch and head back to the ranch sometime after midday. In between the tasty vitals Miss Kitty serves up for me for supper, breakfast and lunch, I'm on my own. It's my habit to spend most of it jawin' over a beer or two and sittin' out in front of the Dodge House in good weather eyein' the girls in town.

Sometimes, I might even persuade one of 'em to have supper with me at Delmonico's if her ma and pa agree. There's no one special as yet, but maybe I'll find I'm partial to a particular girl real soon.

I left my horse with Hank and walked back up the street toward the Long Branch, first stoppin' in at Mr. Dillon's office. Even if he's not there, one or both of his deputies is bound to give me a nice friendly greetin'. This time, when I poked my head in the door, Festus barely nodded at me.

"I do somethin' to offend you, Festus? If I did, I'm sure sorry, but it would be nice to know what it was."

"It ain't you, Albert. It's what happened earlier today. Some yayhoo went and snatched Abigail from in front of Mr. Lathrop's store. Matthew and Lionel lit out after them. I reckon Miss Kitty and Nathaniel will welcome another friendly face to help them through the wait."

I took my leave and walked on down to the saloon, carryin' my saddlebags over my shoulder. Miss Kitty, Doc and Nat were sittin' at the usual table with a stranger. Doc had Adam on his knee, but he wasn't payin' him as much mind as normal, seein' as how he's the boy's godfather and all. They didn't notice me until I pulled up a chair to join them and then only for a quick nod. Everythin' changed five minutes later when Lionel walked in with Miss Fallon. She was carryin a batch of dresses, but she was awful pale for someone doin' her normal job.

"Miss Kitty, we've got Fallon. I just locked him up. Festus is staying with him."

"Lionel, I'm happy to learn Fallon is where he belongs, but where are Matt and Abby? Why didn't they come back with you?"

"Abby was scared to come back with me and Fallon although she was on my horse. I think she didn't want to take a chance on him getting loose. Between that and pointing out that she'd be better at getting a scared girl to come back with them, she convinced the marshal that he had to take her along with him. They should be along directly, although the Fallon farm's quite a ways out on the prairie."

"You can't blame a girl who's just come through the scare she had for wanting to stay with her father, Kitty," Doc said, trying to console her. "I think Matt was right to take her along with him. There's only the woman and the girl on that farm. Believe me, neither of them will come to any harm."

"I want to believe you, Doc, but I know what desperate women are capable of. If she decides to fire a shotgun at Matt, Abby will be at her mercy. You know he won't shoot a woman; he'll just put Abby behind him. I won't get any sleep until they're both safely home. Lionel, Albert, if the two of them aren't home by morning I want you to go out after them. I expect Festus to go find them too. Nat, you can stay home with me, so I have one less member of the family to worry about. You've faced enough danger in your young life helping your pa and sister already."

"We promise to go out after them if they're not back by morning, but I'm sure they will be. You have our word and you know Festus will come too as long as there's someone to guard the jail."

Nat objected at first, but finally gave in to his ma's pleadin' look. After our promises, Miss Kitty finally noticed Miss Fallon standin' by the table with those dresses.

"Eileen, are those the dresses for my newest hires? You can just take them upstairs. First though, what happened? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"In a way I have, Miss Kitty. I haven't seen my dad in over five years. Suddenly, there he was being led into the jail in handcuffs. I'd hoped to never see him again, but it still was a shock to see him under arrest. Lionel explained it all to me. How they left Chicago with Mr. O'Reilly's daughter and bought a farm east of here. I think you're right to worry about Mr. Dillon and Abby. My mom is not a woman who likes to be thwarted. She won't give up that girl without a fight. They've become worse since Eric and I left if they've taken to abducting the young daughter of dad's former employer."

Miss Fallon stayed long enough to explain about how life with her folks led her and her brother to leave home. Seems they weren't exactly lovin' once she and Eric were old enough to walk on their own. They was expected to fetch and carry and do all manner of chores so their folks could do less and less. The only good thing was they did send them to school, but would pull them out whenever her ma or pa felt they needed somethin' extra from them. To top it off, they were beaten harshly if they made the least mistake, like leavin' a spot on a fork. No wonder she and Eric lit out as soon as they could. The one good thing was that her ma had taught her enough about sewin' and she had enough of a talent for it, that Miss Fallon could earn a livin' even when she was only 16. That was her age when she come to Dodge. Her brother, who was 20 when he married and had helped his pa with his work, was a good bookkeeper when they first run away to Denver four years ago.

When Miss Fallon finished her story, she walked out of the Long Branch on Lionel's arm, followed by Mr. Peterson, the stranger, who I learned was a Pinkerton. The three of 'em planned to have dinner at Delmonico's. Afterwards, she and Mr. Peterson planned on sendin' telegrams to her brother in Denver and the little girl's folks in Chicago. He'd agreed to sleep on the cot in Mr. Dillon's office, since he'd be the one takin' Miss Fallon's folks back to Chicago, freein' Festus to help Lionel and me with findin' Mr. Dillon and Miss Abby if need be. I sure hoped it wouldn't come to that.

By eight, we all went upstairs. Adam was already asleep, so he had to be put to bed. Since we was up there, we tried to eat a bit of cold supper. Around midnight Doc and I took our leave. He went back up to his office and I headed for the room the Dillon's provided, though I doubt either of us would get much sleep. We were both up before dawn to join Miss Kitty, Nat and the baby downstairs at a table in hopes that Mr. Dillon and Miss Abby would walk through the door. It weren't long before Festus was there too, sippin' coffee and lookin' glum.

The sky was brightenin', but we weren't, when Abby stumbled through the swingin' doors with another redheaded girl. I reckoned Mr. Dillon couldn't be far behind and was proved right as soon as Festus went outside to see what deputyin' needed doin'. I went out to do what I could to help too. Festus took Mrs. Fallon down to the jail while Lionel, who'd watched them ride in, took care of the three tired horses. Fact is, I couldn't tell who was more tired, Mr. Dillon and the girls or them horses.

Miss Abby begun to run into the bar, but ended up fallin' against her ma and sobbin' against her shoulder while weakly pokin' at her brothers, she was so tired. The girl with her, who I reckon was Penny O'Reilly, stood back, swayin' on her feet, but too scared to come to the table. She was right near to fallin' when Mr. Dillon came up behind her and half carried her to a chair. Miss Kitty, still holdin' the now quiet Miss Abby to her, eased her shoulders back in relief. It made me and Doc smile. Nat, for his part, was pretendin' that his pa and sister comin' home was just what he expected, but I saw him give his baby brother a nod as he leaned his chair a tad closer to his pa.

"You girls must be really tired," Miss Kitty said, gently pushing Abby back so as to get a better look at her. "You both need to get some sleep. Abby, take your new friend upstairs to your room. She can borrow one of your nightgowns. Your pa and I will be up to tuck you in directly."

"Kitty, would you poor me some of that coffee. I'm about as dead on my feet as the girls, you know. Reckon I'll get some sleep myself in a few minutes."

"From what Eileen Fallon told us about her parents, you had to keep your eyes on her mother constantly during the whole trip back. I'm sure you're tired Matt, but I need to know what happened while Nat, Doc and I were left behind to worry, first."

The girls left as Mr. Dillon begun tellin' us the tale of their rescue. By the time he finished his story, he looked like he was gonna fall asleep right there at the table. He made his excuses, sayin' he'd talk with Peterson and Judge Brooker over what to do about gettin' the Fallons and Penny back to Chicago and what charges should be brought here, if any, along with what charges would stick in Chicago. He wasn't happy about Miss Abby bein' a witness at a trial here, considerin' no real harm had come to her and the Fallons were facin' the same charges in Chicago. Doc, though, didn't agree entirely cause he stopped Mr. Dillon from getting' up by puttin' a hand on his shoulder and askin' for more coffee.

"I'd like to examine Penny before she goes back to Chicago. I'll wire her parents for the name of her doctor at home, then wire him, so I can get a better understanding of the state of her health. I'll go talk to Peterson now. You can bring her by my office after she's had some sleep and breakfast. If I find that her ordeal has impacted her health, I'll write it up as a deposition for the court there. I'd also like to thoroughly look over Abby. Children are resilient, but being dehydrated and nearly suffocated in a rug on a hot August day, followed by a night out riding, is bound to have some effect. I just want to make sure she's not gonna get sick."

I followed the rest of the Dillon family upstairs as soon as Doc left, leavin' them at the door to their place. I figured I could use a bit more sleep too. I awoke nearly four hours later to the smell of fryin' bacon and grits comin' from their place and moseyed over to see when breakfast would be ready. When I was invited in after my knock, I found everybody 'cept Miss Kitty, who was finishin' up at the stove, sittin' at the table waitin' for breakfast. We was all chowin' down by 9:30. Seein' the number of helpins of eggs, bacon and grits we all took in, I'd say we was makin' up for our lack of appetite the night before, at least those of us who stayed in Dodge. Mr. Dillon and the girls ate as much as they did cause Mrs. Fallon's cookin' left somethin' to be desired and they'd worked up a whole new hunger ridin' home all night.

Albert left the Long Branch with us. He'd decided to leave for our ranch early after all the excitement of the previous day. He headed toward the livery while Kitty and I took the girls to see Doc, leaving Nat in charge of Adam. I shouldn't have been, but I was surprised to see both Peterson and Eileen Fallon with Doc.

"We were just leaving, Marshal. I'll be over at the Dodge House or your office if you need to get in touch with me. I want to know when Miss O'Reilly will be ready to travel, although we'll wait at least until Eric Fallon's train comes in from Denver. Pleasure to see you again Mrs. Dillon, Miss Dillon, Miss O'Reilly."

As soon as Eileen and Peterson left, Doc was all business. He motioned for the girls to sit up on his examining table.

"According to your doctor in Chicago, you were in excellent health when he last examined you five months ago. Let's see what changes have occurred since then. You've lost some weight I see, but other than that you appear fine. Your lungs are clear, your heart's strong; in short your general health is excellent. I'd attribute your weight loss to increased exercise coupled with a decrease in food."

He then turned to Abby. After finishing his examination of her, he pronounced her completely fit. Relieved, we left Doc to get on with his other patients. Kitty headed back to the Long Branch, the girls went off to spend some time with Abby's best friend Lucy and I headed for my office by way of the courthouse. I'd talk to Peterson after I had Judge Brooker's opinion.

Peterson was in my office when I got there. However, it was Lionel who spoke first.

"Marshal, Eileen just left. She heard form Eric. He'll be coming in on the noon train from Denver Monday along with his wife Carolyn and young son Mike. He and Carolyn married three years ago, three months after he received his promotion to Loan Department Manager at her father's bank. He's the youngest to ever achieve that position in any of the Denver banks and I can assure you it wasn't because he was courting the boss' daughter. He's simply that good. Of course, a man in his position has connections and that includes my father, who recommended Bertram Hickman, a partner in the law firm the bank's Chicago headquarters deals with, be hired to defend his parents. Neither Eric nor Eileen has any great love for their parents, but they're still their parents, so he wanted to make sure they were well represented. He'll also attend the trial along with Eileen while giving his wife and son a chance to see where he grew up. By the way, what did Judge Brooker have to say about first having a trial of Mr. Fallon here and whether or not Mrs. Fallon will face charges in Chicago?"

"He doesn't think an additional kidnapping charge here is necessary unless Kitty and I really want to pursue it, which we don't. It wouldn't be fair to Abby. Besides, what happened to her will come up at the Chicago trial when I take the stand. He's also of the opinion, based on what I told him about Mrs. Fallon's actions, that she was more than just an obedient wife. It looks like I'll be going to Chicago. Peterson, if you'd like, we can catch the same eastbound train Eric Fallon will be on with his family. There's no reason for any delay, you know. Doc says Penny O'Reilly is healthy, so there's nothing to keep her from joining her people as soon as possible."

"Marshal Dillon, I'm sure Pat and Maureen O'Reilly will be happy to meet the man who rescued their daughter. I'll let them know we'll be setting out with Penny the day after tomorrow."

Peterson left to send his wire and I sat down at my desk to complete the necessary paperwork. It's amazing how much paper is involved in transporting two prisoners, especially when one is female, across state lines along with their victim and the private detective her people hired. It didn't make it any easier to have the prisoners' family also traveling on the same train. I might as well invite my own family along, unless Kitty objects. I don't see how she can, since school won't start until September. Penny and Abby have become fast friends in the short time they've known each other, Adam and Mike Fallon could keep each other entertained and seeing a big city like Chicago would be a great experience.

"I'll be going along with Peterson to Chicago," I said as we sat around the table eating dinner later that day. "It's not just that my testimony is needed, you know; Peterson can't handle both prisoners himself. The government will pay my fare and hotel, and of course, Penny's fare. Since she's only nine, they'll also pay for someone responsible to accompany her. I was thinking that would be you, Kitty."

"Don't think I wouldn't welcome the trip, Matt, but what about our kids? Eileen's going isn't she? You've met Eileen, Penny. Would you mind her as a traveling companion?"

"Miss Eileen seems nice, but I don't really know her. Besides, ma'am, her parents are the ones who took me."

"Penny's right about that, Kitty. It wouldn't be fitting for her to travel with a relative of the accused. I know she doesn't have much money, but her brother's paying her fare and her hotel. He's also bringing along his wife and son, who's Adam's age. I was thinking we could make it a family holiday. We'd only have to pay the train fare for Abby and Nat and the hotel Peterson recommended, the Virginia, has family rates. Whatever they charge couldn't be much more than what the government will pay me for a single room."

"All right, you've convinced me, Matt. I'll be happy to spend some time in a big city, but what about Nat? You say, Eric Fallon's son is Adam's age and Abby and Penny have become friends. Nat will have no one on the trip or after we get there. What will he do besides watch you in court?"

"I've got the answer to that, Ma. Penny told me she has a big brother named Jim, who's 12 like Nat. He'll only have to put up with Penny and me on the train."

"It's settled then. I'll wire the hotel to expect us and purchase the train tickets while you pack. I expect we'll leave on the noon train Monday and be staying in Chicago around two weeks. We should be back with a week or so to spare before school starts."

Monday, after an early lunch, we took our seats on the eastbound train. We occupied the back of the first passenger car behind the engine. I sat on the left side of the aisle with Ted Fallon in the corner cuffed to me. Peterson sat opposite me similarly cuffed to Teresa Fallon. Carolyn Fallon occupied my spot on the opposite side of the aisle, holding Mike Fallon on her lap, with her husband Eric next to her. Eileen Fallon sat by the window facing her brother, while Kitty, with Adam on her lap, sat on the aisle. Nat was on the seat directly behind Kitty. Since Abby chose a window seat, Penny O'Reilly sat between my son and daughter.

The train wasn't crowded, so the conductor was able to keep the other passengers from taking seats in our car. When we made the connection with the Chicago bound train we were able to keep the same arrangement, preventing unwanted curiosity. Peterson and I took turns dozing in our seats because a Pullman berth was unthinkable with our prisoners. Nat, trying to be as much a man as a 12-year-old could, elected to sleep stretched out on one of the empty seats, but Kitty and the two girls chose to make use of the available sleeping compartment. Eric and his family made similar sleeping arrangements for themselves. Although everyone else in our car made use of the dining car, Peterson and I, burdened as we were with our prisoners, had to be content with whatever food my family and our prisoners' kinfolk brought back for us.

We reached Chicago two days later, almost to the hour, after an uneventful trip. Patrick and Maureen O'Reilly, along with their son Jim, met us at the station. Nat and Jim eyed each other warily at first, but were soon swapping stories of the differences between living in a small town and a large city. By the time the O'Reillys left, Penny and Abby were vowing eternal friendship and Kitty had made arrangements with Mrs. O'Reilly to meet for a tour of the Chicago sites. Even if they hadn't, we would still be seeing the O'Reillys again during the trial.

The Virginia Hotel was close to the station and had sent a porter for our baggage and that of the younger Fallons. He directed us to a cab, which took them on to the hotel while Peterson and I headed for the federal building by way of the local precinct with our prisoners. Once that duty was discharged, Peterson left for his home and I headed back to the hotel. By six, I'd joined the rest of my family in the hotel's main dining room awaiting, at least from my point of view, what promised to be a satisfying meal.

"Are we seeing the O'Reillys or the younger Fallons tomorrow?" I asked between mouthfuls. "If we are, you'll have to spend time with them without me, at least part of the time. The prosecutor wants me to go over my testimony with him before the trial. He's a very careful man and doesn't want any surprises in the courtroom, you know, especially since he doesn't know me."

"That can't take more than an hour, Matt, but I didn't made any plans for tomorrow with the Fallons or the O'Reillys. Eric and Eileen are busy with their parents' defense and showing Eric's family their hometown and Penny O'Reilly's been away from her family for over two months. They don't plan to leave their house at all except to meet with the prosecutor to go over Penny's testimony in particular. Nat and Abby are used to being in courtrooms. Trials have always been a part of their lives, but Penny's never been near one before and she's not just an observer. She's the main witness against the Fallons. He'll have to explain what's going to happen and what her part in it all is, not just ask her to tell her story of what happened to her since she was taken from her home."

The trial wasn't for another five days, but what Kitty hadn't told me was that she had shopping to do and I was to accompany her. She'd packed the city suit she'd made me buy two years ago in St. Louis, which she insisted I wear when I left our rooms to meet with the prosecutor at his office next door to the courthouse. I thought I'd wear my Sunday coat and a tie, but she wasn't satisfied.

"You can't wear that, Matt. It's all wrinkled from the train trip. Besides, if you wear it, the prosecutor, what's his name – Mr. Conklin – will think you're just a country bumpkin instead of the knowledgeable man of the law you are. I don't plan on you being in his office any longer than absolutely necessary, Cowboy. It's the only way we'll have sufficient time to shop for another suit for you and some new shirts and shoes. It will take a few days for alterations, so if we don't buy clothes tomorrow they won't be ready in time for the trial."

It was settled as far as Kitty was concerned. I was going shopping as soon as I got back from Mr. Conklin's office. I was also picking up Nat at a store around the corner from our hotel that had "neat stuff," or so Jim O'Reilly had told him. Kitty hadn't made plans with the O'Reillys, but our older son had with their son and Abby had made plans to spend time with their daughter Penny. The girls would let their mothers come along so Mrs. O'Reilly could point out all the best places. As it turned out, I met up with Pat O'Reilly as he left Conklin's office. We agreed to meet the two boys at that shop at 4, which would give him time to take Penny and Mrs. O'Reilly to see Mr. Conklin and for me to leave Kitty and whatever she bought back at our hotel rooms.

Kitty was pleased. I did buy another suit. What didn't sit well with her was the fact that I took off my tie and the coat from the suit I'd bought in Saint Louis as soon as I returned from the courthouse. Then, I put on my Sunday coat and changed from shoes to my more comfortable boots. It might bother Kitty, but it certainly wasn't going to be a problem for Nat, or, I was quite sure, Pat and Jim O'Reilly.


	27. Chapter 26 Chicago Trials

**Chapter 26 – Chicago Trials**

I got to the store where we were to meet our boys about five minutes late, but, as it turned out, Pat O'Reilly was even later. The store was a wonderland of things that appeal to boys. There were all types of pocketknives, games, tricks and even some things I'd prefer Nat not purchase, such as brass knuckles. The place had enough to keep two boys occupied for many hours without even thinking of going anywhere else. The only problem was Nat and Jim weren't there. We sought out the proprietor to see if he'd noticed them leave.

"We were to meet our sons here, but they seem to have disappeared," Pat said. They're 12 years old and were neatly dressed, one like a city boy and the other like someone from a small town. Both boys have dark brown hair like ours. Did you happen to see them?"

"There were four boys in here a couple of hours ago. I saw them talking and exchanging some of my merchandise. Two of them took off when I approached, but I held on to the other two until I caught the attention of the policeman who patrols this area. A boy that looked like one of the ones you describe kept yelling his dad is a US Marshal as they took him away to the station house, as if that would matter. I caught him with one of my knives and gave it to the policeman as evidence, although the boy claimed it was a present to him."

"If you looked at that knife at all," I said grabbing the front of his shirt, "you're lying about it being one of yours. I doubt you have too many knives in this store from a company that provides scalpels to doctors and with Nat Dillon engraved in gold on the handle, you know."

The man stammered something about not really looking, just assuming it was one of his, as I let go of him. Pat and I then took our leave, rushing out the door toward the nearest police station. Once there, it was obvious the emotional strain of the upcoming trial and the disappearance of his son had taken its toll on him. I sent him home, promising to return Jim to him as soon as I had the boys with me. First, I needed to see what I could learn from the desk sergeant. It was a different man from the one who was there when I delivered the Fallons yesterday with Peterson.

"I was in here yesterday with a couple of prisoners. The name's Dillon, Marshal Matt Dillon. Today I'm after two 12-year-old boys needed at the trial of those prisoners. I understand they were brought here from the Hunt Magic and Fight Shop over on Ohio Street for shoplifting. Where are they now?"

"The boys you want could have been brought here, but I can't spend my time lookin' to see who the beat cops bring in. Maybe the man who bagged them will know. You're in luck, the very man you want just walked in. He's about to go off duty, so you can only hope he's willin' to take the time to talk to you. Hey, Muldoon, maybe you can help this fella. He claims he needs a couple of our prisoners for a trial and I think you might have nabbed them."

I repeated my story to Officer Muldoon, who proved to be the man who made the arrest. He seemed quite in awe of the fact that I'm a US Marshal, especially after I showed him my badge to prove it.

"Come with me, Marshal. I put them in a holding cell just a few minutes ago. That's where I was comin' from when the desk sergeant called me over. I thought for sure they'd crack and confess when I left them locked in an interview room down in the basement, but they seemed to draw strength from each other. Matter of fact, you'll get a laugh out of this, the one who's dressed like a small town boy, kind of like you, kept claimin' his pop is a marshal."

We'd been walking down a set of stairs and through a locked door, opened by a guard, as he told his tale. He finished describing the arrest and the placing of the knife in evidence just as we reached the holding cell. It was the size of three cells in my jail put together, but instead of holding six to eight men, there were about 25 in there. Backed into the far corner were my son and his new friend while the three men closest to them were pummeling them. Although Nat and Jim were doing their best to defend themselves, it was clear they were losing ground. If they remained in there any longer, they'd be beaten unconscious or perhaps even to death.

"Muldoon, I'm not laughing and you won't think it's so funny either if you don't help me get them out of there now! We'll talk about where I'll take them later."

Muldoon didn't argue. The two of us entered the cell. I used my fists and body, while Muldoon used his body and club, to push our way to the boys. My anger must have shown on my face, because the men cleared a path for us as I half dragged the two boys out of the cell, which the jailer locked behind us. I stopped and let the boys rest against the far wall.

"Pa, I knew you'd come, but I was beginning to think you'd get here too late. I thought those men were gonna kill us. When I was talking about you to Jim, they thought I was talking about some big time outlaw who was training us. The three who were hitting us wanted us to prove just how tough we are."

"Ok big man, how much of what you told me is true? I agree these two are small potatoes and didn't deserve to be nearly beaten to death. I wouldn't have put them in there if I thought that's what would happen. I thought the scum in here would just scare them enough for me to get a confession before they were brought before a judge. There's one thing you don't have to tell me. The taller one's your son. Knowing that, I can't let you take them out of here."

"I'll tell you what, Muldoon. You can come with me while I take the boys to see Judge Craighton. He's the federal judge who'll be hearing the case where Jim has to maybe testify. There's a good chance he will, but it's doubtful the prosecutor will want anything from Nat. You're right he's my son and I couldn't leave him in there and call myself his father."

"All right, Dillon, I'll come with you to see this Judge Creighton. Facts be told, I'm willing to go along with anything he decides. Maybe he'll even convince me you are who you say you are."

Muldoon more escorted than directed us through the maze of public transportation to the federal building. It took a bit of time and persuasion, but I was able to get us to Judge Creighton's chambers where, luck would have it, seeing that it was Friday afternoon, he was in. We pushed past his clerk into his inner office where the man was going through a stack of papers.

"Judge Creighton, my name's Matt Dillon. I'm the US Marshal who brought the Fallons in from Dodge City to stand trial for kidnapping the sister of Jim O'Reilly, here, and for bringing her across state lines. I told this policeman with me that I needed to take the two boys from his precinct's cells so they could testify at the Fallons' trial, if necessary. They're accused of shoplifting. That's why they were in custody, don't you know. Judge, what I'm asking is that you release them into my custody. The O'Reillys have been through enough without having their son taken from them too. I promised Pat O'Reilly that I'd bring Jim back to him. His father has every reason in the world to make sure he's around for his trial if it comes to that. The other accused boy is my son Nat. He's not going anywhere in a strange city. I'm willing to put my career and reputation on the line to guarantee it."

"Marshal Dillon, I'm inclined to agree to your request, especially after seeing the abused state of these two boys. I had lunch with Trent Conklin and Bert Hickman today to discuss whether or not they'll be ready for trial on Tuesday. Conklin seemed quite impressed with you. He believes, for once, he's met a man who deserves his reputation as one the finest marshals this country has ever seen. However, I need to ascertain some facts before I do so. Mr. O'Reilly, where do you live?"

"I live in a house at 30th and Wabash on the Southside. I'll do anything you say, judge so I don't have to go back to that awful place."

"Marshal, there's quite a distance between the Virginia Hotel where you're staying with your family and the O'Reilly home. Young O'Reilly's father is a responsible man I'm sure, but he's not an officer of the court and is quite distracted I imagine by the upcoming trial and the events that preceded it. Therefore, I'm reluctant to release Jim into his father's de facto custody rather than your actual custody unless you're much closer to him. After all, there's the matter of your son. You'll have to agree to relocate to somewhere closer to the O'Reilly home. I find no conflict of interest, since you'll be testifying for the prosecution, if you spend time with the O'Reilly family. Only if you do, will I be able to release these two boys into your care. You may reach me at this telephone number from your hotel as soon as you know where you'll be. Do I have your word you'll keep both boys within your sight until then?"

I gave my word and departed for our hotel with the boys in tow. Muldoon accompanied us to the Virginia, where I said goodbye to him, saying I'd stop by the station house the next day to look at the evidence and then go pay another visit to Mr. Hunt at his shop. When we reached the hotel, the rest of my family and the entire O'Reilly family were in the lobby waiting anxiously for my return with the two boys. Once inside, I took Pat aside and told him the judge's requirements. He offered to put us up in his home and I readily agreed. While Nat and Jim tried their best to make themselves look presentable and hide their bruises, I used the hotel telephone to call the judge before we left for dinner. We'd check out after we ate.

Kitty knows me too well for me to be able to keep a secret from her for long. If you add to that the fact that she's now a mother, I had no chance. Neither did Pat O'Reilly with his wife. Our wives took one look at our faces, and those of our sons, and immediately knew something was wrong. We explained what happened and that Pat had agreed to put us up at his home so that the boys wouldn't have to go back to jail. Maureen O'Reilly and Kitty quickly agreed since it meant protecting their boys and the girls couldn't have been happier now that they'd be spending even more time together.

I went with the boys to the police station the first thing Saturday morning to have a look at the only concrete piece of evidence against them. It wasn't Nat's knife. Muldoon had joined us and was as surprised as I was.

"Marshal, that isn't the knife I took from your boy's pocket. I handed the knife to Hunt to ask if it was one of his and I thought he gave me the same one back. It looks like he didn't. Let me just make sure. I'll ask the evidence clerk."

The clerk allowed as nobody other than him and the night clerk had touched any of the items recently stored as evidence. Most of the newer additions were the usual from a Friday night.

"Muldoon, can you trust this clerk and his night-time counterpart? We can't afford for anyone but the two of us to handle that knife or the one Hunt took. I'll arrange for a warrant so you can search Hunt's home and store for where he hid Nat's knife. I'll try to get him to agree to drop the charges and return my son's property in exchange for finding the real thieves and his stolen goods, but I want to know exactly where it is just in case he's not very cooperative."

Our first stop, after Muldoon assured me of the clerks' honesty, was Judge Creighton's home. He had no problem issuing a warrant once we explained the swapping of evidence and even telephoned Bert Hickman to let him know I'd be bringing the boys directly. Muldoon wasted no time putting the warrant to use as soon as we left the judge's house. I escorted Nat and Jim the few blocks to Hickman's home where he stood waiting by the door to let us in as soon as he spotted us on his walk. The defense lawyer sat on the edge of the large desk in his study and listened to the boys' tale and what I had to add and agreed to represent them.

"Marshal, in cases like these, which they expect to dispatch with hardly any trouble, the trials are scheduled quickly. Fact is, most of them don't even come to trial. The boys are scared into confessing at the police station. They only schedule them just in case one or more boys hold out. Nat and Jim are scheduled to appear in court at 10 on Monday morning. The prosecutor, a man named Oscar Thornton, has a reputation for taking only those cases he's sure he can easily win. He won't be expecting these boys to have a competent attorney. Fact is, the usual scenario in cases like this is for the court appointed lawyer to advise the accused kids to plead guilty in hopes of a lenient sentence despite what's usually flimsy circumstantial evidence. They're usually scared enough to agree to anything even when they're completely innocent. I'll also arrange for Hunt to face your counter charges in the afternoon in case your efforts prove unsuccessful. Quentin Forester, unlike Thornton, is a very thorough man. Meanwhile, you've got your work cut out for you if you hope to find the real thieves and the stolen goods."

Jim let on that he knew one of the boys who'd stolen the items missing from Hunt's store. His father had worked in Pat's department before his untimely death the year before. Since then, Liam Shaunassy had done everything he could to bring in money and goods to his mother. Liam was just heading out the door of the tenement apartment he shared with his cousins, uncle, aunt and mother when we arrived. I blocked his way and pushed him in front of me back inside.

"Jim, glad to see you and your friend got out of stir, but who's this hulk you brought with you? He seems to think he can shove just anyone he likes just cause he's real big."

"Oh, that's Mr. Dillon, Nat's dad. He got us out of a tight spot in the holding cell, but we're not completely out of trouble. We've got to face a judge on Monday morning. Just listen to what he has to say about helping us."

It was obvious Liam didn't trust me and I wouldn't have had any reason to even try to believe in him if it wasn't absolutely necessary. However, once I explained my plan and his part in it, he reluctantly agreed to cooperate. His mother took even more convincing, but even she agreed once I promised to secure immunity from prosecution for her son in exchange for his testimony and the return of everything he'd stolen from Hunt. That proved to be the bulk of what was taken the previous day. I'd pay for the remainder rather than wasting time trying to find the other boy. Still, she didn't like letting her son be taken from home until after the trial, but I couldn't take a chance on him disappearing. Returning the goods wouldn't have the same effect if the actual thief didn't do the returning.

"Mrs. Shaunassy, I promise you your son will be back with you Monday evening at the latest. It will just be better if he stays with my friend Mr. Peterson until after the trial's over, if there even is a trial."

"You're a stranger to me Mr. Dillon, but Patrick O'Reilly and his family aren't. That's the only reason I'd even consider what you're proposing. If any harm comes to my boy, I'll see you tossed in the same cell you claim your boy and Jim were in and watch while they beat you to a pulp."

Peterson was in the Pinkerton office when we got there. He locked up Hunt's property and took charge of Liam even before all of us went to see Forester.

"All right, Liam. I can guarantee that no charges will be brought against you if you return all that you stole yesterday, but only if your story holds up. Sit down in that chair and tell me everything that happened."

Liam's story left no doubt that Nat and Jim had no part in the robbery, but he was long gone when Hunt took Nat's pocketknife. That part depended on either Hunt's cooperation or Muldoon finding it.

Hunt wasn't very cooperative. You could say, he was looking for a fight, but thought the odds of winning were against him when confronted by three boys, a Pinkerton, the police officer who'd taken two of the boys into custody and me.

"Just what do you think you're doing pushing me around in my own shop! I'll have you all up on charges and I'll have your badge for this, Officer. My wife was just here and she told me what you did at my home."

"Hunt, maybe you won't be so quick with your threats once you hear what I have to say. I'm giving you a choice. You can drop the charges against my son and Jim O'Reilly and return my son's knife in exchange for getting everything that was taken from you back except for the few items I'll pay you for or else face counter charges. What's it gonna be?"

"I've heard you and the answer's no to your ridiculous proposal. There's no way you can provide what you promise and your threat has no teeth. You can't prove I have your son's knife. All you've done is bring me the third of the four boys. The district attorney's office will listen to a respectable business owner before they'd even let a hick like you into their offices. You're full of talk, but I'd bet you don't even know how to bring any type of charges against me - civilian or criminal. There's a difference between the two by the way."

"I'll let your insults be for now. Instead, I'll deal with you in court on Monday afternoon before Judge Mayfair, according to Mr. Forester, and the charges will be criminal - tampering with evidence, obstruction of justice and theft. I've already given Forester and the Chicago police my sworn statement. Officer Muldoon, using the warrant I asked for, took the key piece of evidence from the locked bottom drawer of your desk in your house and turned it over to Forester to present in the case against you. The evidence you substituted is still in the police evidence room with orders from the commissioner to hold it until it's required in Courtroom B on Monday morning. I could do all this because, as my son told you, I'm a US Marshal here to testify in a federal case involving child abduction across state lines. Again, what's it gonna be?"

"To hell with you, mister. You might be a marshal or sheriff or some other glorified policeman, but I'm sick of being victimized by punks. I'm not afraid of your charges and I'll see your son rot in jail along with the punks he keeps company with."

On Sunday we pretended the next morning meant nothing. We were just a family strolling along Chicago's Lake Michigan shoreline on a hot August day. We even had a picnic with the O'Reillys after they left church. Kitty, of course, was worrying enough for both of us and Nat was just plain scared, which rubbed off on his sister. I was a bit worried too. I had too much experience as a lawman to believe that justice always won out in court, even with one of the best defense lawyers in the country on Nat's side.

We got to Courtroom B the next morning at nine even though the trial wasn't for another hour. Kitty, Abby and Adam took seats near the front beside all the O'Reillys except Jim. He and Nat sat with me on a bench outside the courtroom waiting for Bert Hickman. Thornton arrived first.

"What are you doing out in the hall? From the description the complainant gave me, these must be the two boys arrested in his store. I can show you where to sit while you wait for the court appointed attorney, but you can save a lot of time and trouble by pleading guilty now. That's what your lawyer will advise."

"I take it you're Oscar Thornton, the prosecutor. My son and his friend have nothing to say to you until court convenes at ten. I'll thank you to keep to yourself until then."

"I have to admit it's most unusual for the father of one of the boys to show up in a case like this. Usually boys who steal don't have a father, just a mother or grandmother who can't believe her little darling would do such a thing when the truth is he simply wasn't caught before and is probably guilty of much worse. You'd be better off with someone with some understanding of the law to help you rather than trying to defend these boys yourself. I warrant you've been on trial wherever it is you live enough times that you think you know how to handle things. Well this isn't Podunk, it's Chicago and we're a bit more sophisticated here. Do you know what that word means?"

"Don't answer that, Mr. Dillon," Hickman said as he approached us. "Hello, Thornton, up to your old tricks again, I see. This time, however, we fooled you. Mr. Dillon may live in a small town in Kansas, but your brand of Chicago law would be no challenge for him. His influence reaches all the way to Washington, the nation's capitol, not the Northwest Territory of the same name. The proof's in the fact he hired me to represent these two boys. I suggest you move along now. We'll see you in court."

"You laid it on a bit thick, didn't you Mr. Hickman? I may be paid by Washington, but I don't have a shred of influence there."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Remember, I've already checked up on you while preparing my defense of the Fallons. Your reputation precedes you. I have no doubt you could handle yourself in there with aplomb and carry the day for these two boys, but you showed your legal sophistication by asking me to fulfill the task instead and it's a good thing you did. We've drawn Judge Thursten Birdweather and, since the crime involved is petty, there's no jury. It will take all my skill to keep him from throwing everything he can at the boys. He's never gotten over, in his eyes, his son's traitorous actions. He was a very authoritarian father and husband who, over time caused his son to hate him, especially for beating him and his mother both. The boy took every opportunity to rebel and chose a path of crime. He masterminded several bank robberies before one of his own gang turned state's evidence to avoid a life sentence. Instead that's what young Birdweather is serving."

We walked into the courtroom together. I took my seat next to Kitty. Nat and Jim followed Hickman to their seats at the defense table. Judge Birdweather called for order and my 12-year-old son's trial for the crime of petty larceny began. Thornton's first witness was Officer Clancy Muldoon who stated how he came to make the arrest and that the knife listed as People's Exhibit A was the one from the evidence room. On cross-examination from Hickman, he added that it wasn't the same knife he'd taken from Nat's pocket. Then Jason Hunt gave his side of what happened that afternoon. He gave a somewhat convincing tale of seeing four boys conspiring together to take certain of the goods he had for sale out of the store without paying for them. Upon discovering that items were indeed missing along with two of the boys who escaped from the store before he could stop them, he grabbed the remaining boys and called out to passersby for the police. He also identified the knife as one from his store. Then Hickman took over the questioning.

"Mr. Hunt," he began. "You never actually saw the two boys on trial here today take anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but I've seen the local one before. I'm sure he brought this out of town boy into my store to…"

"That's enough, Mr. Hunt. The court, begging your pardon judge, isn't interested in your opinions, it's interested in the facts and the fact is you've stated under oath that you didn't see the two boys on trial take anything from your store. That will be all for now, Mr. Hunt."

Thornton had no more witnesses and chose not to challenge the impression Hickman left that Hunt might have been mistaken about the two boys on trial actually taking anything. A better prosecutor might have noticed Judge Birdweather's annoyed expression and questioned his own main witness further. Instead, since there was still enough time before lunch, Hickman began calling witnesses. He started by recalling Officer Muldoon.

"Mr. Muldoon, I don't want you to add anything to what you've already stated. I want to open up a whole new area with you. What did you do with our two young defendants after you arrested them?"

"I took them to headquarters and locked them in one of our interrogation rooms while I took the knife and their personal affects to the property room. Then I let the two of them stew for a while before coming back to question them. It must have been close to an hour later when I unlocked the door. Both boys were just where I left them, and, if possible, they looked even more scared. I thought they were ready to confess, but they'd taken strength from each other, so I locked them in a holding cell that was already well occupied. I was just leaving at the end of my shift, figuring they'd be real willing to cooperate by morning when the desk sergeant called me over because a man, who I later learned is the father of one of the boys, was looking for them in connection with an upcoming federal trial. I went with him to the holding cell, and it's a good thing we did. Otherwise, those two youngsters might have been killed. I never expected that."

"Thank you for obliging me. If that father's in the courtroom now, would you point him out for me?"

Muldoon pointed to me before he was allowed to step down without any further questions from Thornton. He then called me to the stand as the first defense witness.

"Mr. Dillon, you've been duly sworn in and stated your name and place of residence. I'd also like to ask you, for Judge Birdweather's edification, who employs you and who appointed you to the position you hold with that employer."

"I'm paid by the federal government as the United States Marshal for Kansas. President Johnson appointed me."

"Thank you, Mr. Dillon. Officer Muldoon has testified that he met you when you came seeking your son and his friend. What was your intention when you met Mr. Muldoon at the local precinct and what exactly did the two of you do to get these two 12-year-old boys out of a cell filled with grown men, hardened criminals all?"

"I meant to get the boys released, and, if possible avoid this very trial. I wanted them out of there even faster when I saw what was happening. Muldoon, although not wanting to release them, wanted to get them out of there too. He called over two other policemen before he had the jailer unlock the cell door and instructed them to block the door with their clubs to everyone but us. Then Muldoon and I fought our way into the far corner, he with his club and me with my fists. I pulled the three men off my son and Jim O'Reilly, not sparing my fists. Muldoon didn't spare his club either. Then Muldoon pushed back toward the door while I looked to the boys, who were sliding down the wall, nearly unconscious. After that it was rather easy to secure their release into my custody."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, would you please describe what happened when you returned to the precinct with Officer Muldoon on Saturday, the day after you secured the release of the two boys being tried here."

"Officer Muldoon and I asked to see the evidence taken from Mr. Hunt's store. We were shown the knife that's been introduced as Prosecution Exhibit A. Once Mr. Muldoon saw it wasn't the same knife he'd taken from my son's pocket, he closely questioned the clerk about the possibility of evidence tampering."

I chose to say nothing more. Hickman had no more questions for me and Thornton chose not to ask any. I reckon he was scared I might turn his questions against him. At that point he called Jim O'Reilly to the stand.

"Jim, please tell the court in your own words what happened at Hunt's Magic and Fight Shop on the afternoon of Friday, August 16. I'll interrupt you if I feel anything you've said requires further clarification."

"I asked my new friend, Nat, who was visiting from out of town, to come with me to a real neat store not far from the hotel where he and his folks were staying. I'd been there to buy things before and thought it would be something different from the stores he has back home. We told our dads we'd meet them there later in the afternoon. Because I'd bought some stuff there that dad didn't quite approve of, he knew where it was. He went with me when I brought it back. We were just looking around when we spotted two other boys in the store."

"Could you see what these boys were doing when you spotted them? If not, what made you go over to them?"

"We couldn't see what they were doing from where we stood, but I recognized one of them. His dad, who passed not long ago, worked with my dad. I hadn't seen him for quite a while and was surprised he was in the store. I was even more surprised when I saw he and his friend were taking stuff off the shelves and putting it in their pockets. Liam even asked us to help them sneak even more stuff out of the store. He practically shoved it in our faces, but Nat and I gave it back to them. Nat and I had our backs to Mr. Hunt, but Liam and his friend must have spotted him coming toward us because they hightailed it out of there. Mr. Hunt then grabbed each of us by the arm and dragged us toward the door. When he got there, he started screaming for the police. Officer Muldoon must have been close by because he soon had hold of us while he listened to Mr. Hunt and searched through our pockets."

"Did Officer Muldoon find anything in your pockets that could have possibly come from his store? What exactly did he find?"

"Nothing that could have come from his place. All I had was about a dollar and change, a string and a yo-yo. Oh, and my house key. Mom likes for me to have it whenever I go out anywhere in case she's at the store or something when I get back."

"Thank you, Jim. I've just one more question before Mr. Thornton has a chance to ask you what he wants. Have you ever been in a police station or a courtroom before?"

"It's all new to me and kind of scary. Being here answering questions isn't as scary as the police station though. Nobody's locked us in a room to wonder what was gonna happen or taken us and locked us in with men who beat us. I think I might have pissed myself if Nat hadn't been with me."

"Young man, you say you've never been in police custody or in a courtroom before. Perhaps that's just because you were lucky to not be caught, but you don't deny that you were in Mr. Hunt's store many times before and that you knew one of the boys who got away. How many times before and is it possible you weren't as surprised as you claimed earlier to find, what was his name, Liam there also."

"I don't know exactly, maybe five times in the past year or so. However, I had no idea Liam would be there. I'd never seen him in the shop before, leastwise not since his dad's been gone."

"How about your new friend, Nat? You introduced him to the store, but could he have used the opportunity of meeting the other two boys to show he wasn't as much of a small town hick as he seemed? After all, his own father's testimony establishes some very high connections and you claimed he kept you from being as scared as you might have been."

"I don't get your meaning, sir. Nat did nothing of the kind. Yeah, he took the lead once we were taken away from the store, but we both told Liam and his friend we wanted no part of stealing."

After answering the last set of questions from Thornton, Jim was excused. I didn't much care for what Thornton's question implied about Nat. I wondered what Hickman would do to counter it. I didn't have long to wait.

"Nat, I'm not going to start off with asking you to describe what happened in Mr. Hunt's store like I did with Jim. Instead, I'm asking you about your experience with the law because of your father's position. Therefore, please begin with how you came to be in Chicago."

"Pa caught a couple of kidnappers and had to come to Chicago to testify, sir. Anyway, he thought it would be a good thing for the rest of the family to come along too when he brought the prisoners and the girl home. She's Jim's sister so that's how I met him."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it you're quite proud of your father and want to please him. I also believe you've sat through many trials where he's figured prominently. It would explain your familiarity with courtroom procedure and your relative lack of fear while you boys were under arrest. Still, I have to ask, were you ever arrested and have you ever testified in criminal proceedings before?"

"You're not wrong, Mr. Hickman. I am very proud of pa. Fact is, he's my hero, so I try to do what I hope will make him proud of me and not do what would shame him. I knew he'd come and get us out, which I kept telling Jim. However, because of the men in that cell we were in, pa was almost too late. I told Jim we had to defend ourselves as best we could until pa arrived, but I had to admit I was scared we wouldn't be able to buy enough time. Pa would never have allowed boys my age in the same cell as hard cases even if he'd caught them red handed at something more serious than shoplifting. I've never really been arrested, but pa did lock me up once. He pretended to arrest me and put me in the cell next to some men who'd disturbed the peace so I could help him gather information about a bank robbery before it happened. I'd told the men in the next cell when I stopped by their camp on my way home to grab something to eat in case ma and pa decided my punishment for being late was no supper. I'd overheard some of their talk before entering the camp and let on as how my folks would be so angry they'd insist that the marshal arrest me. That's why it was possible those men just might trust me with their plans if they actually saw me in the next cell. Pa thought the plan would work, but ma wasn't too pleased with it, despite him assuring her that I would be perfectly safe."

"As to trials, you're right about that too, sir. If I don't have to be in school and the trial's in our town, I like to sit there and watch. I want to make the law my career too when I grow up. It helped me when I had to testify in a murder trial and then one for attempted murder."

"Nat, how did it come about that your testimony was necessary in those two trials? Would you please elaborate?"

"In the first case my friend Lester and I were the only eyewitnesses to a murder of a drummer by another drummer in an alley just as we passed by it one afternoon. The man nearly killed us too before we could testify, but he wasn't tried for that, just for killing the drummer. The other time was when pa was ambushed and nearly died. I saw the man, a boyhood friend of pa's, do it and had also been given information by the man who hired him. Pa's deputies arrested them both. Anyhow, in both trials I did what pa told me and answered the questions put to me simply without elaborating, merely stating what I saw, heard and did. Of course Pa does a lot more than that in the courtroom because of his job."

"You did elaborate just a bit earlier when you added the part about your mother being worried, but that's understandable. I suspect you're thinking about how worried she is right now, but that's the way of mothers. As for boys, they can't admit how scared they are, especially if it's not a place where they will be physically attacked, can they?" Hickman stated and Nat nodded his agreement. "However, now that I've established the reason for your poise and acquaintance with Jim O'Reilly, would you please tell your version of what happened at Mr. Hunt's store up through your arrest by Officer Muldoon?"

"Like Jim said, we went to Mr. Hunt's store because Jim thought I'd like it. He was right. It was full of neat things that I reckoned I might buy when our pas got there. However, Jim spotted a boy he knew so we went over to join him and the friend he was with. They were hiding as much as they could in their pockets so they could walk out without paying and asked us to help. Both Jim and I told them no and had just finished handing what they'd shoved at us back. I kind of doubt they would have put the stuff back on the shelves like we told them to do, but I'd like to think maybe they would have had Mr. Hunt not come toward us just then. Instead, they ran off with what they'd already taken. We'd done nothing wrong and had to wait for our pas anyhow, so we didn't give Mr. Hunt any fight. Fact is, we never expected him to demand the policeman search our pockets and then arrest us."

"Before I show you the knife that's People's Exhibit A, I have one more question. What did Officer Muldoon find in your pockets?"

"He found $2 and my birthday present from grandpa. It was a special pocketknife he had the people who make his scalpels make with my name engraved on the handle in gold lettering."

"Here's the knife the prosecution says they found in your possession. Is it the one Officer Muldoon took from your pocket?"

"No sir, it most definitely isn't. It looks nothing like my knife."

Hickman finished his questions and Thornton took over. He started right in on Nat about the knife.

"You claim this isn't the knife you had in your pocket, yet it's the one that was placed into evidence. How do you explain that? No amount of familiarity with courtroom procedure can explain that away. However, that familiarity and your father's position go a long way to explaining your bravado in the face of incriminating evidence. You thought you could get away with it didn't you."

"I can't explain how that knife got put into evidence. I wasn't paying too much attention. I was being arrested, you know. All I can tell you is it isn't the one Mr. Muldoon found in my pocket. I didn't think I could get away with it, as you put it, because I didn't do anything to get away with. As far as my pa being who he is, I want the world to know it – I'm that proud of him. Without him neither Jim nor I would be alive to be accused of stealing anything."

Thornton knew it was time to give up. He excused Nat from the stand. Both lawyers then summed up their side of the case for Judge Birdweather. We went to lunch with Mr. Hickman while the judge deliberated during his own lunch. He was ready with his decision in an hour, but I suspect it only took that long so he could finish eating.

"Will the defendants please rise," Judge Birdweather intoned. "I find James O'Reilly, due to the lack of concrete evidence against him, not guilty. James O'Reilly, you are free to return to the bosom of your family. However, Nathaniel Dillon, you are not. I refuse to base my decision on sentiment and your father's position in life. Rather I must base it on the evidence, the knife found in your possession and confiscated by the police. You are hereby sentenced to two years in the city jail for petite larceny. Bailiff, take him in charge."

I ran forward to grab Nat from the bailiff with Kitty right behind me. However, before I could reach him Hickman was on his feet.

"Your Honor, please hear me for a moment. I hereby notify you of an appeal of both the verdict and your sentence. In addition, the boy is required to give testimony for the prosecution in another related trial that begins in an hour in Judge Mayfair's court. It would be far more expedient, given the short span of time, if the boy were to remain in his father's custody until that trial has been completed and a verdict reached."

"Oh, very well, Mr. Hickman. I agree to release young Mr. Dillon into his father's care until a verdict is rendered in that other case. However, my clerk will accompany them to Courtroom A and remain with the prisoner until the verdict, no matter how long it takes."

Nat was visibly shaken by what had just happened. We all were, except maybe Adam, who was too young to understand. Hickman disappeared to file the appeal while the rest of us, including Judge Birdweather's clerk, Henry Johnson, headed in the direction of Courtroom A. Quentin Forester was there to meet us. Johnson stood apart while we talked with the prosecutor, filling him in on what happened in the first trial.

Nat and Jim's testimony was pretty much the same as in the first trial, but Pat O'Reilly testified for the first time in his life. It was good preparation for tomorrow's kidnapping trial, especially since, unlike this morning, there was a jury. Forester had me go into more detail about what I did to secure the release of Nat and Jim. He also asked me to talk about my confrontation with Jason Hunt and Nat's missing knife, which, when produced, became People's Exhibit A. I also told how I found Liam Shaunessy and secured his cooperation. The boy was seated with his mother and Peterson, waiting to be called, which he was as soon as Muldoon finished his testimony. Basically Muldoon revealed the slight of hand on Hunt's part that allowed the other knife to be substituted for the purposes of the trial just ended. Hunt's lawyer tried to establish greater doubt about what happened, but didn't succeed too well, if I read the faces of the jurors correctly. Liam's testimony and the additional exhibits consisting of the actual items stolen turned them even further away from Hunt.

The only witness for the defense was Hunt himself. He stuck to the same story as in the morning trial. If anything, he was smug. He insisted Liam's testimony and the production of the items taken from his store substantiated his earlier tale. His demeanor changed, however, when Forester began asking his questions.

"Mr. Hunt, you've heard Officer Muldoon testify that you switched knives in your shop so that one of your own pocketknives would be entered into evidence. If Officer Muldoon's testimony is inaccurate, as your attorney tried to establish, why was Nat Dillon's knife found in a drawer in your study at your home when a warrant was duly executed to seek it?"

"I have no idea. Maybe, his father put it there. After all, the man did threaten to take me to court if I didn't drop the charges against his son. It certainly appears to strengthen his case against me. Too bad that son of his was already convicted this morning and the boy still hasn't changed one iota of his story."

"Come now, Mr. Hunt, your statement stretches credulity. Mr. Dillon didn't know where you live. As for his son, his story hasn't changed because it's the total truth. He can't help it that the judge had personal reasons for his decision. You're excused, Mr. Hunt."

Once both lawyers finished summing up their cases for the jury, Judge Mayfair wasted no time instructing the jury to reach a verdict based on the evidence presented in his courtroom, not hearsay from another trial. All we could do was sit and wait for the verdict. Still, it wouldn't much matter if Hunt was found guilty of tampering with evidence and theft if Nat had to go to jail before his appeal. Johnson remained seated a short distance away and behind us apparently talking with another man. His position allowed him to see if we tried to leave. When I turned to look at him, he turned his face away as if he was ashamed to look me in the eye. I turned back to my family and so didn't notice Johnson and his companion confer with a man of obvious importance until the three of them came forward to confer with Judge Mayfair.

Their legal conference had barely ended when the jury returned. They found Hunt guilty and Judge Mayfair sentenced him to probation and six month's public service aiding fatherless boys at a place called Hull-House. Judge Birdweather, who'd entered at the same time as the jury, came forward and stood in the aisle next to my chair with a police officer.

"Marshal Dillon, you will cede custody of your son to this officer, who will escort him to the City Jail. You may accompany him if you wish."

I remained seated and said nothing, although Nat started to rise from his chair before Kitty put a restraining arm on our oldest child. It allowed Johnson and the other two men to join us. They were one of the Appeals Court judges and his clerk.

"Judge Birdweather, you may not carry out the sentence you pronounced on this child. He will remain with his parents until we have reached a decision on his attorney's appeal. While Mr. Hunt's trial proceeded, I was able to confer with my two colleagues on the bench. We've issued a stay until we can study the transcripts of the trial and render an opinion as to the appropriateness of your decision. Marshal Dillon, your son will remain in Chicago at a known address until that opinion is given."

We left with the O'Reillys, but remained with them only long enough to return to their home and gather our belongings to take with us to the Virginia Hotel in case a hasty departure proved necessary. The next morning in federal court the O'Reillys joined us for the Fallons' trial. This trial, unlike the previous two, took longer than half a day. It was Friday before a verdict was reached of not guilty by reason of insanity. I couldn't have agreed more, especially for Mrs. Fallon. It wasn't just my testimony, but Pat and Penny O'Reilly's and Eileen and Eric Fallon's as well, which swayed the jury. With that out of the way, all that remained was for the threat hanging over Nat's head to be lifted.

The Appeals Court reversed Judge Birdweather's decision on Monday August 26 at 10, citing the lack of compelling evidence to warrant either the verdict or the harsh sentence. Eileen Fallon, her brother Eric and his family and all of the O'Reillys were there with us to hear it. I'd expected Eileen and at least her brother because my deputy's courting her and we'd become good friends with the O'Reillys. However, I didn't expect to see Peterson with Liam Shaunessy and his mother. Peterson seemed quite taken with Mrs. Shaunessy and she with him.

Our goodbyes said, we were able to catch the two o'clock train west with the younger Fallons. I reckon we were all eager to get back to Dodge and our normal lives. Chicago had been exciting, but not in the way I would have liked. We'd done very little sightseeing and I for one didn't care if we ever came back to see what we'd missed. Albert, Festus, Doc, Newly and Lionel were waiting for us when the train pulled into the Dodge City station on Thursday. August, a month of unwelcome surprises, was nearly over and we were back home.


	28. Chapter 27 Nat with Adam

**Chapter 27 - Nat with Adam**

Adam, ever since he learned to walk, seemed more inclined to run. It was hard for me to run my business and keep up with him, especially when our two older kids were in school. Abby helped before and after school, but a nine-year-old girl needs time to be a child. Therefore, I was happy when Nat volunteered to take his baby brother with him and his friends Lester Pruitt and Tommy Harker on an unseasonably warm first Saturday in November. They were going to spend the afternoon exploring the old Nelson farm just south of town. Adam was excited to be sitting in front of his big brother on a horse and Nat promised to keep a sharp eye on him when they got there. What could possibly go wrong on an abandoned farm only three miles from town?

The answer was everything, as I found out when Lester and Tommy came bursting into Doc's office where I was helping him patch up Burke, who'd been wounded slightly when Adams Express was robbed, although you'd never know it from the way Burke was carrying on. Matt was forming a posse with Lionel and Festus to go after the two robbers, but had listened enough that he told the two boys to tell me what happened. I had to believe he was concerned, but it was one of those times I'd never get used to when the badge came first.

"Mrs. Dillon," Lester blurted out between pants for breath, "Nat says they're not hurt, but you've got to come back with us with a rope to get them out. We asked Mr. Dillon first, but he told us to tell you."

"Get them out of where?" I asked, fearing the worst. "If they're not hurt, why do you need a rope?"

"There was this well under some rotting boards and they fell through when Nat caught up to Adam. He's sure fast for a baby."

"We looked down it," Tommy added. "It's not deep enough so you'd get hurt, but too deep and steep to climb out of. We tried to reach down to pull them up, but it was just too far."

"Kitty, the boys are probably right about them not being hurt, but I'll come along just to be sure. We can use my buggy. Burke, have you got some strong rope in your office?"

"You know I do, Doc. I'll show you where it is if you think I'm strong enough to leave your office."

"Burke, it was just a crease. You just need to keep your arm in a sling for a few days. Quit your lollygagging. The sooner we get that rope and head out to the Nelson place, the sooner Kitty will feel at ease."

Doc was right. I was far from feeling at ease. I was worried about my sons and mad at my husband – their so-called father. Of course, I should have been used to it by now. That darned badge; it always came first. It's not that he hadn't told me that from the day we first went beyond a casual greeting as we passed in the street. He'd missed countless picnics, social events and even holidays in the past because of that badge, but this was different. His sons' lives could be in danger and he was leading a posse – a task his deputies could easily do without him.

Doc had finished with Burke, so we all left his office for the stable. I'd known Doc would come with me, so I didn't bother trying to find any able bodied man who hadn't joined Matt's posse. My determination as their mother and Doc's horse and buggy would have to do. If we couldn't handle it, Nat's friends would soon arrive with Carl Pruitt and Oliver Harker, their fathers.

I reckon I should have left the small posse I'd gathered in the hands of my two deputies, but the robbers had headed south out of town, so I stuck with them for a bit. Besides, I was afraid they would choose the Nelson place as the most likely spot to stash the money and I wanted to catch them before there was a chance my boys might get mixed up in it all. It would be better if Kitty didn't see me ride out of town, so I sent Nat's two friends to talk to her in Doc's office. She'd be mad, but she'd get over it – I hoped. After all, I was going after my boys not just the robbers.

The two men we were after left a clear trail. They were headed straight for the Nelson place. Even Lionel, who was still learning to read sign, could see it, but he didn't put up too much of a fight when I told him to ride on past with the remainder of the posse, except Festus, to a small abandoned mine before circling back to the Nelson farm.

We approached the farm cautiously. I sent Festus around back so he could come in from behind what remained of the house and barn while I came in from the front through a stand of trees that would get me close enough to hit whatever I had to shoot at even without my rifle. From my hiding spot I could see Nat's horse tied to one of the remaining upright fence posts. I also saw the two men I was after and their horses, but not the boys. Since the two horses were on the opposite side of the shack, I believed the men hadn't realized there were two boys in the well. That proved to be the biggest mistake of my life. They had the boys lying flat on the ground behind a downed section of fencing and grabbed them as soon as I announced myself.

"Drop your guns," I yelled as I came out from cover, my rifle raised. "I'm the US Marshal in Dodge. You're under arrest for robbing the freight office and shooting the manager."

"Marshal, I'm afraid we can't comply," the larger of the two replied. "Instead, you drop that rifle and unbuckle your gun belt unless you want to see these boys with a bullet in their brains. We saw their horse and found them when we went to check if the well was a good place to stash the money. They were quite willing for us to get them out. Looks like the effort was worth it. They make excellent hostages."

I did as I was told. I was taking no chances with my sons' lives.

"I thought you'd cooperate. Now kick them both toward us."

"All right, now what? If you want a hostage, take me and let the boys get on their horse and ride away. Nobody will stop you if you have a US Marshal."

"Now that's a tempting offer. The little one's driving me crazy with his whimpering. Walk forward with your hands where we can see them and we'll move closer with the kids. Course, we wouldn't even think of turning them loose until we were sure we had you."

I was in luck. Maybe I'd get a chance when they set the boys scampering to signal Festus and make my move. It didn't appear they knew I had any connection to the two boys, that is, until Adam spoiled it.

"Pa," he cried and started to pull away from the man holding him.

He was a big man, maybe three inches shorter than me, but burlier. He gave Adam a vicious blow with his pistol, knocking him cold, and then began to kick him. I raced forward just as Nat tried to get to his brother. The man holding him was as tall, but not quite as heavy as the other. Still, he was quick. He knocked his pistol against Nat's head, knocking him to the ground. I continued to race forward, grabbing my rifle from where I'd tossed it, no longer caring about anything but my boys. The big one was still kicking Adam, so I fired, sending him sprawling just as Festus came up behind the other one and Doc and Kitty arrived.

I hadn't killed him, just wounded him enough to stop him from hurting Adam anymore. I wanted him alive so I could beat him with my bare hands and then kick him until my strength left me. Kitty and Doc would do what they could for Nat and Adam while I beat the big man for maybe killing my youngest. I dropped the rifle just as I reached him, grabbed him by his shirtfront and kicked his pistol away, but not very far. I then pounded him with my fists until he fell to the ground. Once he was down I kicked him in the head, in the ribs and in his wounded shoulder.

"Matthew, he can't hurt Adam anymore and the other one is done too. "You've got to stop."

I was tiring, so I did what Festus asked. Incredibly, the man had more fight left in him. He rolled toward his gun and grabbed it. I picked up my rifle as the bullet whizzed by me and fired at him, killing him. The smaller one, while Festus was momentarily distracted, grabbed the pistol his partner no longer had any use for and turned to fire at Festus. My deputy was quicker. The second outlaw also lay dead.

By the time I got to my family, Kitty was sitting on the ground holding Adam and weeping while Doc was looking him over. Fearing the worst for Adam, I walked over to help Nat, who was still a bit dazed from the blow to his head, to sit up. Nat, despite the head injury and an ankle he'd twisted, didn't need me to stay with him. I left him and pushing back the fear went to the baby. It wasn't until I got down low enough that I could tell if he was alive or dead. He was breathing, but shallowly, his little body a mass of bruises. He wasn't crying. Just drawing breath was too much of an effort. I think he would have stopped trying if it weren't for his mother's comforting arms gently surrounding him, as she rocked back and forth doing his crying for him.

"Matt, Kitty, it could be worse," Doc said. At least his skull isn't fractured, although I don't know how it's not. I'll know more after we get him home. Kitty, I'm depending on you to hold my godson as steady as possible on the ride home. Matt, does Nat need me right away? If not, you can help him onto his horse and ride home next to him."

"Doc, I think he'll be ok. He was sitting up on his own. Kitty, we have to believe Adam's going to be fine," I said as I tried to coax her to her feet with our baby still held gently in her arms. "Let's get the two of you over to Doc's buggy, so we can get him home."

"Don't you even talk to me, Matthew Dillon," she said, refusing to move. "If not for you and that badge, none of this would have happened."

"Kitty, you know that's not true. Yes, I rode off with the posse, but I came directly here with Festus because of the boys. Those two dead men already had them when I arrived. After my stupid mistake, I did all I could to keep the boys safe. It's just that things happened so fast after Adam yelled for me. I would have killed that animal as soon as I got here if I'd known what he was going to do and that's a fact."

My words had no effect. She was still fuming and unforgiving.

"Is that a fact? You thought that badge was all you'd need. They'd simply surrender to you and forget about the boys and one still a baby. This time I'm not sure I can forgive you."

Of course if Adam didn't make it, I'd have a hard time ever forgiving myself. She would have continued to stand there, glaring at me if the rest of the posse hadn't arrived. Instead, she let Floyd and Lathrop lead her over to Doc's buggy while Festus and Lionel took care of tying the two dead outlaws across their saddles with their own rope and the rope Kitty and Doc had brought with them. Lionel picked up the saddlebags with the money and looped them over his saddle. I'd completely forgotten about it. Instead, I walked over to my older son. He'd pulled off his boot to try to ease the pressure on his now swollen ankle. It was his right ankle, the same one he'd sprained out on the prairie by our ranch more than two years ago. I helped him to his feet and he leaned on me as I led him in the direction of his horse.

"Do you think you can ride back to town alone? If not, I'll put you up in front of me and we'll tie yours to Doc's buggy."

Nat mounted his horse with some help and, after I'd gathered my gear, we rode side by side behind Doc's buggy. The rest of the posse had already taken off with the dead outlaws. The distance was short, but it was a long trip into town. When we stopped in front of the Long Branch, Kitty, still holding Adam, and Doc got down from Doc's buggy and walked through the doors of the saloon right up the stairs to our flat without looking back. I followed with Nat leaning on me for support, still carrying his boot in his hand. I helped him get the other boot off once he was lying in his bed. Then I took strips of cloth from an old rag and wound it tightly around his ankle. I was about to leave him to see about Adam and Kitty in the other room when he stopped me.

"Pa, you reckon ma will ever stop being mad and forgive us? I don't know if you noticed, but she only looked back once during the whole trip back to town and that was only to glare at us."

"It will take some time, but I reckon she will, though I don't believe she's as mad at you as she is at me. Still, I could be wrong, you know."

I left Nat's bedroom and walked toward our bed in the main room where Kitty was sitting against the headboard with Adam lying beside her while Doc checked him over again. She didn't bother to raise her head as I entered and walked forward to sit down on the bed close to them, but far enough away so I wouldn't interfere with anything Doc needed to do.

"Go away Matt. Go back to your son and leave me to mine."

"Kitty, I can understand you being mad at me, but Nat needs his ma. He thinks you're mad at him."

"I am mad at him. He promised to look after Adam and instead let him fall into a well."

"You know how fast Adam is. Nat fell into that well too and got hurt while keeping Adam from being hurt. I'll stay with Adam while you go talk to our older boy."

"I'll do no such thing! If you think your son needs comforting, go back to him and if he's so concerned about Adam, he can hobble in here. And don't think you're sleeping in here tonight. You can join your son in his bed or go sleep in your office."

I looked at Doc, who barely nodded, and then off toward the kitchen area where Abby was preparing supper just to keep busy. I could see the tears in her eyes and knew she'd overheard. She left the stove and walked past our bed into her brother's room, barely glancing at her ma and baby brother or me. She stopped only a moment in front of Doc, who was at the table closing his medical bag, just long enough for him to answer her unspoken question. It was mine too, so I asked.

"Doc, I told Kitty back at the Nelson farm that we had to believe that Adam would come out of this, but will he?"

"Matt, I just don't know. He took quite a beating. His whole body's one big bruise and he does have a number of broken ribs and broken bones in his arms and legs too. He also has a bad concussion. The only thing he has going for him is that blow with the gun barrel didn't fracture his skull, that, and his youth. Still, I can't guarantee he'll even wake up. We'll just have to see what happens overnight. I'll be back in a few hours."

By the time Doc returned, the cold, uneaten supper remained on the stove and Kitty was just as cold toward me. There was no change in Adam either. There was nothing to give me any hope of him waking or her thawing.

"I told you to stay away. Don't try to be the father now when it's too late. You know what you and that boy of yours did. If my son dies, you and your son can leave and go live in your jailhouse or out at the ranch. I'll sell the Long Branch to Floyd and Lily and move away with Abby to forget I ever knew you. She'll get used to being without both brothers."

"Kitty, blaming Matt and Nat for what happened to Adam isn't going to make him survive. All you're doing is making them feel worse about something they had no control over, but being the people they are, they can't help but feel there must have been something different they could have done. Nat couldn't anticipate the rotten boards over that well and even if he had, the only difference is that those two pieces of filth would have had four boys instead of two. As to that monster, I would have killed him if Matt hadn't. He's the one you should be hating, not Matt. He's the one who tried to pistol whip and kick a boy who isn't even two to death because he was scared and kept whimpering, and, when he saw his father tried to run toward him."

Doc's words had no effect. I still felt guilty and Kitty was still mad. He left again, after giving Kitty something to help her sleep, with a promise to return in the morning.

I shared Nat's bed that night, although I kept listening for any sign of a change in Adam, and had just walked into the main room when I heard a knock at the door. It was Festus and Lionel.

"Matthew, is there any change with the young'un? We was fixin' to go to church with Miss Eileen and was wonderin' if there was anythin' we could tell folks. I wouldn't expect you to come seein' as how you'd all want to stay with Adam just in case he was to come 'round."

"Thanks, but there's no change. Just tell everyone how much we appreciate all they're trying to do, but right now we need to be alone. Some things you simply have to deal with on your own, you know."

Doc walked in through the closing door as Lionel and Festus left. He shut the door behind him as Abby came out of her bedroom. She looked at Doc, who started to cross the room to check on Kitty and Adam, and hugged me. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying herself to sleep. All I could do was hug her back before she too walked over to join Doc at the bedside. Kitty barely looked at her. She looked at me, but I wish she hadn't. She was definitely not happy to see me. She gave Nat the same look as he hobbled in from his room.

"I saw the look you gave pa and Nat just now and I heard what you told pa last night," Abby began. "I need to know if I can still call you Ma. I can't go off with you and forget I have a big brother. From what you've said, I'm not sure where I belong. You and pa took Nat and me in and pa gave us his name, so you cared about us at one time. I realize Adam is special cause you birthed him and didn't expect you would birth any baby. Last night you said Adam was your son and Nat's pa's son. Well, Nat's my brother. We're blood kin and we share the name of Dillon. Does that mean, if the worst happens and Adam dies, I'll be forced to choose between living with pa and Nat or with you? Then I have to choose pa and Nat. You blame Nat and pa for what that monster did to Adam, but do you also blame me? I wasn't even there. All I've tried to do is help, but all you've done is ignore me. Well, it's just not fair. It's not fair to pa and Nat and it's especially not fair to me. We love Adam as much as you do. Everyone in town knows he's pa's son as much as yours. All they have to do is look at him to see who his parents are. Nat and I may not be blood kin, but you and pa fought in court to give us the Dillon name and that means Adam's our baby brother. That's all I've got to say. Do you have an answer for me?"

"Abby, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? Of course you're still my daughter. I hope you'll always call me Ma. I got lost in my on grief and worry and did ignore you and your feelings. I was also unfair to Nat and your father. I was looking for a way to cope with what was done to Adam, especially if I lost him. It was easier to blame them then to accept that what happened was a combination of an unfortunate accident and the actions of, as Doc and you said, a monster. I forgot the rest of you love Adam as much as I do and that your brother and father, being who they are already blame themselves for what happened. I only deepened their pain and caused you totally unnecessary grief. All of you, please forgive me."

We all sat down on the bed surrounding Kitty and Adam. Doc lifted his stethoscope and smiled. The reason was soon obvious. Adam stirred and opened his eyes.

"He's going to be fine," Doc announced.

"Mama, Pa, hurt," Adam said in response and then started to loudly cry.

We were a family again.


	29. Chapter 28 Nat & Matt Fishing

**Chapter 28 - Nat & Matt Fishing**

It snowed Christmas Eve, but it melted before Christmas was over. Doc's present to Nat was new fishing tackle. I think he was hoping Nat would wind up loving to fish as much as him. Although the weather had turned warm for the season, it was still too cold for an old man like Doc to spend much time out in the open. I, however, needed some time away and welcomed the chance to spend that time with my older boy hunting and fishing while school was out. The weather still held, so we set out early the next morning to a spot along the Arkansas about a day and half's leisurely ride southeast of Dodge.

We shot a couple of rabbits for our noon meal around mid-morning the next day and were cooking it near the quiet spot I'd picked for our camp. Once we finished eating, we had an afternoon of fishing for our supper ahead of us. Thanks to the warm spell, the river was ice-free.

I tossed my line into the water, adjusting it so I could sit resting my back against a handy boulder with a deep cleft in it. There was room enough for both man and boy to sit and wait for the fish to bite, using our discarded coats, thanks to a warm sun and a temperature more suited to late spring than early winter, as a cushion against the hard rock. Nat had taken the book that came with his new gear along and was studying it while we ate. He now tried to put what he'd read into practice. He stood behind and slightly to my left as he brought the pole and line behind his head and then brought his arm forward, snapping his wrist at the last moment. The baited hook never reached the water. Instead he snared me. The hook tore through my shirt into my left shoulder.

Since I was already sitting, he could reach the hook to pull it out and then wash the cut with river water. The cold water stung as it hit the not very deep wound and I thought nothing more of it until the next morning. I reckoned the water would do, especially since we didn't have any whiskey with us to clean the wound.

"Pa, why are you sweating? It's not as warm as yesterday."

"Are you sure, son? I feel like it's even warmer. I reckon I must have a fever. We'd better start for home."

Nat cooked breakfast, frying the remaining fish from the mess we'd caught yesterday. I found I wasn't very hungry and even felt slightly dizzy by the time we broke camp. I managed to stay in the saddle that day, but had to keep stopping to rest, so we still had a full day's ride ahead of us, even at a normal pace by the time we stopped for the night.

The next morning I could smell the bacon in the pan, but found I had trouble rising to a sitting position. I leaned on my 12-year-old son and found I could just barely mount my horse. Nat took care of breaking camp and handed me a few pieces of the bacon he'd been frying before he climbed into his own saddle. I was becoming more feverish by the hour so the earlier we got on the road the better. Rather than take the chance of not being able to get back on my horse, I rested in the saddle and only for a few moments at a time. Even so, by afternoon it was all I could do to simply keep my seat. Nat took the reins and led my horse steadily closer to home.

Even in my fevered state I could see a wagonload of hiders just up ahead. I didn't think we should approach them, but Nat insisted he could get them to help.

"Hey, you in the wagon. My pa's sick and he'd be better off in your wagon than on his horse. How bout helping out."

"Boy, you loco or somethin'? We ain't gonna get mixed up with no plague."

"You can't catch what pa has. He's sick because I put a fishing hook in his shoulder. I need to get him hone to Dodge City. You'll help me get him there even if I have to force you," Nat replied pointing his rifle at them.

"It just so happens we're headin' for Dodge ourselves, but there ain't no reason for us to help you get there and I reckon you ain't got the sand to make us, boy. Now your pa, I see he's packin', but in his state it don't matter if he was the best gunman in all of Kansas," the larger of the two said as they both climbed down, their knives tucked in their waistbands along with a pair of single action Colts.

"I'll show you who has sand," Nat said as he aimed his rifle. "I'm even willing to pay you once we get there. Are you gonna help or not?"

The answer was no, so Nat, giving them no chance to react, put a bullet just over the shoulder of the larger man, missing the ear of the other by a hair. This time they were impressed and obeyed his order to toss their weapons in the back of the wagon, but the fight wasn't out of them yet. They agreed to money, but also wanted our rifles.

"I'll think about giving you the rifles, but if I do, it will mean less cash," he said while reaching to grab my pistol from the holster. "No matter what I decide, you get nothing until we get to town and I get pa home. Meanwhile, I'll just have to see to it we get there as quick as possible," he added lifting my rifle from the boot and shifting it to the boot on his own horse. "We're not stopping for anything. If you're hungry you can just chew on some jerky on the way."

Even I was impressed by the amount of sand my son showed. If he was this determined while still a boy to see these lowlifes did right by me, I wondered just how tough he'd be to cross as a man. They were soon helping me down from my horse, now tied to the back, and into the wagon. I found myself sharing it with more than the guns and knives. There was a washed out woman, who'd had all the spirit beaten out of her, sharing the space with me. I didn't know which of the two she belonged to and I didn't care. Neither did Nat. He simply took up a position along side the wagon, slightly to the rear of the seat, pointing his rifle at them.

I was mostly unaware of what was around me, but was lucid enough to notice our steady progress toward home. We came to a stop, which must have awakened me. We were in the alley by the steps leading up to our apartment and it was early morning. Nat, still in charge, raced up the stairs backwards to open the door, taking both rifles with him. Once the door was open he instructed the two men to half carry me up and put me on my bed. He placed my rifle out of reach, but kept hold of his own.

"You can get out now. If you need a place to stay, try one of the rooming houses or saloons south of Front Street. It's cheaper than any hotel, even the less reputable ones. Once I find my ma, you'll get the money I promised. Dodge isn't such a big town that I won't be able to find you."

Our arrival must have drawn some notice because I could hear a familiar voice through the still open door. Nat was standing in the doorway, listening to the conversation below.

"What's yer business here? This ain't no place for you or the woman you got down in the wagon."

"It's all right, Uncle Festus. I told them to bring the wagon here. They're leaving anyway. By the way, where's grandpa?"

"He's downstairs drinkin' coffee with yer mama. I was jist 'bout to join 'em when I seen the commotion."

"Boy, we're through takin' orders from you. We think we'll stay put until you give us all we asked for."

"I'd think twice on that ifn I was you," Festus replied.

"This boy and his pa must mean somethin' to you, deputy, since the boy called you uncle or is it more because the big man's got pull in this town? Would you be willin' to answer our questions as we take our leave?"

"I'll walk along with you just to make sure you stay out of trouble. Ole Matthew's about as good a friend as I got, but there's also none bigger here in Dodge. I reckon without him Dodge wouldn't be half so good a place to live."

"Thanks, Uncle Festus. When you come back, come in through the Long Branch. I'm locking this door."

I turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Abby had taken Adam across the alley right after they finished breakfast to buy some licorice while Doc and I sat and talked over coffee. Floyd and Lily were busy taking chairs down off the tables, getting ready for the early customers, so nobody should have been upstairs. I gasped as I realized it was Nat, who'd almost reached the bottom of the stairs. At the same time Abby and Adam returned through the swinging doors from Mr. Lathrop's store.

"Hi, we're home," Nat yelled across the saloon. "I'm glad you're here, Grandpa. Pa's sick. Some folks with a wagon helped me get him back home."

I let my questions remain unspoken. Instead, I rushed across the saloon floor with Abby and Adam while Doc left to get his medical bag. We were all crowded around the bed when Doc returned and knocked at our upstairs door. It was obvious Matt was running a fever, but from what I couldn't tell. He spoke, but what he had to say didn't make sense.

"We all need a bit of fishing you know. Nat and I caught a mess of them yesterday. We even caught me."

"Ma, what pa's saying isn't all a fever dream. I sunk my baited hook into his left shoulder two days ago. I tried to clean it out the best I could, but I reckon I didn't do so good a job. I forced a couple of hiders and their woman to take us home in their wagon, but had to promise you'd pay them $50 and two rifles once we got here. Grandpa, I hope you can do something for him."

Doc looked at Matt's shoulder, which was puffy where the hook had entered. He began to probe it while I heated water. He washed the wound and probed deeper, cutting away some of the infected flesh. Despite his fever, Matt winced with pain as Doc removed the cause of the infection. A barb from the hook, with a piece of worm attached had remained in the wound Nat claimed to have cleaned. Matt was thankfully unconscious by the time Doc poured alcohol in the wound before stitching and then bandaging it.

"It's a good thing Matt's as basically healthy as he is. Almost any other man would have a much higher fever, though it's high enough, than he does with what he was carrying inside him. Worms are pretty filthy creatures considering all the crawling around in the dirt they do. Still, it looks like he just might recover. I'll be back later today to check on him. I'll have a better idea then."


	30. Chapter 29 Guilt & True Colors

**Chapter 29 –Guilt and True Colors**

The morning wore on and my kids weren't helping any by sitting around the bed staring at their father lying there. I kept applying cold compresses to try and bring the fever down and giving him as much water as he could manage. Instead, Matt's fever seemed to be rising. I needed to distract the kids. I sent Abby to make sandwiches. Adam for once wasn't racing everywhere. Instead he was staring first at Matt and then at his brother. I decided it was better to have him sit quietly than to have to worry about him too. Nat was ignoring everyone but his father and trying not to fall asleep. I don't know when he'd last gotten any.

"You've done enough, now get to bed!" I curtly told my oldest in my frustration.

Adam, following my lead, retorted, "Hurt Pa!"

I can't say for sure that Adam deliberately spat at his brother when he spoke, but Nat rose dejectedly and shuffled off to his room presumably to get the sleep he so very much needed. Nat must have gotten up and left at some point because he came back into our rooms with Doc and Festus some four or five hours later. He was deep in conversation with Doc.

"I'll concede you had good reason to be reading while pa's sick, but I'd still like you to talk to ma. I can accept the squirt being mad at me, but if ma can't forgive me, I can never forgive myself. Meantime, I'll go back to my room. Maybe after you talk to her, she'll stop hating me," Nat said as he headed back to his room.

"Doc, Miss Kitty, you want I should go after him?" Festus asked. "He's feelin' right down on hisself, like a fox what can't git chickens from a unguarded hen house. He shouldn't oughta though, cause not many a grown man could've handled them hiders all the way back to town. Leastways you kin fergit 'bout payin' them yahoos what helped Nat bring Matthew home. The new deputy Clem Thompson and Lionel locked 'em up for takin' what they needed from Lathrop's store without payin' him and then cheatin' at poker in the Bull's Head. They's lucky Lionel and Clem were lookin' for em, 'cause else ways they jist might a been kilt. The shootin' was nigh ready to start. Reckon I'll be goin' now, seein' as how Matthew ain't ready fer company."

"What was that all about? I don't mean what Festus just said, that was confusing enough. I want to know why my son thinks I hate him?"

"It's his own conscience and the way you told him to get to bed. He's getting to be more like Matt every day. He made a mistake while fishing, did everything he could to rectify it and is still eating himself up over it, just like Matt would. It won't be long before people who don't know his history won't have a clue that he's not your natural born child."

"Doc, I've noticed how he's becoming more like Matt as he gets older, but what can I do to convince him that I don't hate him?"

"It's rather simple, Kitty. Go into his room and talk to him. He needs to be reassured that you don't think the worst of him because of the mistakes of a boy and that you appreciate his efforts to become a man like his father."

I knocked on Nat's door, while Doc looked to see what he could do for Matt. He welcomed me inside, anxious to hear what I had to say.

"Nat, I need to hear what's troubling you. I know it's more than just worry about your pa."

"Ma, when you sent me to bed I could tell you blame me. You didn't have to remind me it's all my fault that pa's sick. I reckon if he doesn't make it, you'll throw me out. Even with Abby still caring about me, I can't live like this. Maybe I should leave and make it easier on everybody."

Nat, I'd never throw you out of the house. You've got to believe that. I'm sorry my yelling at you gave you the impression that I hate you. I'll admit there was some anger and frustration mixed in with my concern for you when I told you to get to bed, but it was because I could see you needed some sleep after all you've been through. You made a boy's mistake, but you took on a man's responsibility getting your father home so Doc could treat him. Even Festus was amazed at how you handled those two men. I'm sorry, son. Please forgive me," I said as I hugged him to me.

We walked out of his room together, hoping that Doc had some good news. I could see it was just the opposite from the look on his face. Abby stood beside him, holding Adam's hand, looking about as dejected as Doc.

"I've checked his wound and it's as clean as I can make it, but Matt's fever has climbed dangerously high. He'll die if I can't reduce it quickly. Nat, go downstairs and chip off as much of the ice used to keep the beer cold as you can carry up here. Kitty, I need you to find a large piece of canvas so we can wrap that ice around him without soaking the bedclothes."

Doc's orders gave us all something to do, but it didn't take away the worry. We soon had Matt packed in ice and luckily it worked. His temperature began to drop. Doc had us remove the ice as it started to melt. By then, his fever was down to 102. Nat brought what remained of the ice back downstairs where it could continue to keep the beer cold. Even in the last week of December my customers still liked a cold beer.

It was one in the afternoon when Doc applied the ice. Matt's fever broke at five. During the whole time, none of us left his side, watching anxiously for any change good or bad. Matt's eyes fluttered open and he peered about in surprise.

"How did I get home?" he asked as I gave him a glass of water to sip from. "The last thing I remember clearly is having trouble sitting my horse and Nat stopping a wagon. Did I dream that Nat forced the two men in it to help at gunpoint? After that I remember nothing clearly until I woke up here just now."

"It wasn't a dream, Pa. I had to fire my rifle between them so it just missed the shoulder of one and the ear of the other. Then I kept them in my sites the rest of the way here. Otherwise they wouldn't have helped. Promising them money and a couple of rifles also helped, but it almost wasn't enough. They tried for more once I got them to put you to bed this morning, but Uncle Festus put a stop to that. Fact is, they're locked up in your jail right now for stealing from Mr. Lathrop and starting a fight in the Bull's Head after cheating at poker."

"I hope you'll have supper ready soon, Kitty, because for some reason I'm starving. By the time it's ready I expect to be sitting at the table with the rest of the family enjoying it. Before you start objecting Doc, I promise I won't go anywhere until tomorrow except back to bed."

When supper was on the table, Matt started to get up but didn't realize how shaky he was on his feet. He had to lean on Nat and Doc in order to make it the few feet to the table. By the time we finished dessert, he was still weak, but strong enough to make it back to bed slowly on his own. He fell asleep almost immediately and slept through the night.

I awoke the next morning feeling almost like myself. Nat had filled me in on the exact nature of the promises he made to my two prisoners. I decided to see for myself what damage they'd caused to the Bull's Head and what Lathrop wanted to do. The mercantile owner was willing to drop the charges, since all his merchandise had been returned, if I purchased what they needed before sending them packing. Bull agreed to drop charges if they paid damages and what they owed to his regular customers who'd been cheated. I then headed for my office. Once there I told Clem, my newest deputy, to load their supplies and help their woman bring the loaded wagon back to my office.

"I'm letting you go, provided you get out of Dodge and don't come back. The charges against you have been dropped, but you still have to return all the money you got from cheating at poker."

"So you're the law around these parts," the larger of the two said. "We was right about you bein' handy with that pistol you're totin' too. Still, Marshal, it's mighty kind of you to let us go. We reckon that's cause we helped your boy get you home when you was all sick with the fever, but what about the money and rifles he promised us? We can't leave town without supplies."

"That's been taken care of. You'll find a fully loaded wagon outside on the street, including two rifles and several boxes of bullets for them. Between the damages and supplies, it covers everything Nat promised you. You're lucky you're getting even that after what my son had to do to force you into doing the right thing, you know. Now get out of here before I change my mind and let you stand trial. A judge and jury may not be so lenient."

Just as they were about to leave, after finally accepting the conditions I'd spelled out to them, Kitty came through the door. When she entered I was sitting in my chair with my feet propped up on my desk. She seemed pleased that I was taking it easy.

"Matt, I thought they'd be gone by now. That's why I waited to come here to talk about throwing a New Year's Eve party at the Long Branch that they're not invited to."

"You got a right fine lookin' woman there, Marshal," the smaller one blurted out. "Are you sure Red, that you wouldn't like us to come to your little shindig to welcome the New Year? We like to party as much as the next man."

"You heard my wife, you're not welcome at the party. You now have one minute to climb on your wagon and get out of Dodge."


	31. Chapter 30 Planning for Matt Turning 50

**Chapter 30 – Planning for Matt Turning 50**

Matt was away on another one of his trips so I decided to take our kids with me to Topeka on the train. I wanted to check on the licensing fees necessary for importing champagne directly from France. I probably could have handled the whole thing by letter, but I wanted to go to Topeka to have a private chat with our elected officials about Matt turning 50 at the end of May. I was hoping they'd agree to a very special gift after all he'd done for the state of Kansas. It was early May when we left and school would soon be over until after the harvest in the fall. Still, I didn't want to take too much time or else we wouldn't be able to meet Matt in Hays. We took the train from Dodge directly to Topeka, but both Nat and Abby insisted that we ride the stage rather than take the train to Hays.

Matt had planned to ride to Elkader where he was to pick up a prisoner for trial in Hays, but changed his plans when the sheriff there wired him that the man couldn't sit a horse. He'd been shot in the left leg while trying to escape, forcing Matt to take him by stage. That's when I decided to take the trip. Matt, for his part, was glad to have his family rather than strangers, or maybe nobody, during the trip home. I thought it would only be family during the journey from Topeka to Hays, but we were joined by two women who were on their way to Hays from Elmont and found the stage much cheaper than the train.

It was obvious they were related because one, who appeared to be in her mid-20s, was a younger version of the other, who was probably in her 50s. Both wore their mousy brown hair pulled back in a severe bun, which accentuated their long narrow faces and soft hazel eyes. The younger might even have been pretty if she wore her hair in a more becoming fashion. Their calico dresses showed them to be both practical and poor. I guessed they were a farmer's wife and daughter. After we struck up a conversation, I was proved right.

"We don't do much traveling, but, since we've been thrown together, and you appear to be a woman traveling with her children as I am with my daughter, we might as well get acquainted to make the time pass," the older of the two stated.

"Pleased to meet both of you. Do you happen to be riding all the way to Hays?"

"As a matter of fact we are," she replied and then filled me in on the family that awaited them. "Listen to me, going on about my grandchildren and our trip when I haven't asked about yours. I hope you don't think it forward of me, but despite my lack of experience, I don't believe women travel with their small children without their husbands often. Why are you making such a trip?"

I don't think it's forward. We're meeting Matt in Hays and then we'll head home together. His line of work involves a lot of travel."

The conversation went back and forth as we traveled toward the first relay station on our route. I soon learned she had sold the farm after the death of her husband, whose heart had given out on him. They planned to go to live with her son's family now that they were two women alone. The Witherspoons, for their part, learned I own the Long Branch in Dodge and had gone to Topeka to arrange a special birthday present for Matt's 50th birthday. The time passed quickly and soon we were all enjoying a mid-day meal before continuing on our journey from relay station to town to relay station.

We'd traveled for a couple of hours after leaving the relay station where we spent the night when Abby began to complain that her stomach hurt. Her face was flushed and she was clutching her stomach as if it was causing her considerable pain. At first, I wondered if it was something she ate, but as we traveled on for another hour and no one else became ill, I began to suspect it was something more serious. Abby hadn't eaten anything different from the rest of us.

As we drew closer to Hays my concern turned to worry. My little girl began to moan with the increasing pain and, when I felt her forehead and looked at her flushed face, I could tell she was becoming ever more feverish. She needed a doctor as soon as possible. The first town we reached was Munjor. There was no doctor and the local citizens I talked to, after looking at Abby, told our driver to leave. They seemed convinced that Abby was sick with some type of plague. Our driver feared for his life if he didn't leave quickly so he took us out of the town as fast as the fresh horses could go. We reached Hays in record time.

Despite getting to our destination much quicker than anticipated, Abby was hot to the touch and moaning with pain. Mr. Witherspoon, who was on hand to meet his mother and sister, helped Nat carry our bags into the best hotel in town before returning with his family to their farm. His sister, our younger traveling companion, was kind enough to take Adam's hand until Nat was free to take charge of him inside the hotel lobby. Meanwhile, the driver, whom I knew from his many stops in my saloon over the years, went with me to the doctor's office, carrying Abby for me. I'd entrusted Nat with securing rooms for us in the hotel. I didn't think he'd have any problem once he gave the clerk our family name.

The doctor's office was a block past the hotel. When I knocked on his door, a man, who appeared to be much too young to have completed medical training, opened it. He had curly black hair, which he wore neatly cropped, and the face of a boy of 15 or 16. However, he was dressed in a dark suit and had the manner of a man much older than he appeared. He took one look at Abby and commanded the stage driver to bring her to his examining table. I'd helped Doc out enough to see that he had sufficient medical skills to carry out an initial examination, but beyond that I knew nothing of his abilities.

"Are you the child's mother or otherwise responsible for her care?" he said brusquely as he finished prodding and poking my daughter. "If you are, I'll tell you what needs to be done."

"I'm Abby's mother. What's causing her fever and stomach pains, doctor?"

"There's an organ near her stomach that's about to burst. I must operate on her to remove it before that happens or her survival chances are nil. Do you understand what I'm telling you or do I need to put it in simpler terms than those I've used?"

"I understand you perfectly. You're telling me that my daughter has appendicitis. I have training as a nurse and will assist you if you wish. I'm quite experienced at giving ether and providing other help during surgery."

"I had no idea anybody in this town had any surgical experience, even as a nurse, but even if you'd completed medical school, like I did at Harvard, I can't allow you to be involved in the actual operation. You're much too involved with the patient. How far out of town do you live? I ask that because I thought I'd met just about everyone who actually lives within a ten-mile radius of this office in the three years I've been here. A small town practice out on the frontier affords me the opportunity to treat just about every ailment and use all my surgical skills, a chance I wouldn't have had back in Boston."

"I live about a hundred miles from here in Dodge City," I replied to his question as soon as he paused for breath. "I've sent my son to get us rooms in the hotel in the next block where my husband will meet us as soon as he arrives in town and completes his business."

"Ah that gives you two choices. I could operate on your daughter here, but she'd have to stay in the adjoining room for at least three days before I'd dare move her, or I could operate on her in one of the hotel rooms. Then there would be no necessity to move her at all. Of course, I'd only agree to that course if you were to secure a separate room for the girl. Can you manage to do that, Mrs.?"

"The name is Dillon. Nat is obtaining three adjoining rooms for us if they're available. Otherwise, we'll have to get them as close together as possible. He should have them by now, so I'd rather you operate in the hotel."

"I'll abide by that decision since we can't wait for your husband to arrive to make it. Why don't you, and the man who's been helping you, take the girl to the hotel. I'll follow as soon as I've gathered everything I'll need into my bag."

"I hope your husband arrives soon or that your son is of sufficient age. A woman should have a man around to steady her at a time like this. I must say you're holding up remarkably well for one of the weaker sex. My mother or sister would be fainting with fear if one of their daughters were as sick as yours is. I'm quite sure of it."

"I doubt that doctor. We women have an instinct to remain strong for our children when they most need us, but I won't argue the point with you now because Abby's life is in your hands. I'll see you in the hotel. Nat will wait for you so you can find the room and don't worry about finding him, he'll recognize you. Besides, he'll probably be the only 13-year-old boy in the lobby with a toddler in tow who's looking about anxiously for a doctor to come through the door."

The stage driver and I hurried down the street with the now delirious Abby. I expected to walk into the hotel and be directed to our rooms by the clerk. Instead, I saw Nat still standing by the counter arguing with the man and trying to keep his temper in check. I strode up to the counter while the driver stood holding Abby.

"Why haven't you given my son our rooms and had our bags carried up to them? Isn't that what you're paid to do?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your son is a boy and we don't rent out a single room, let alone a suite of them, to children. They may have done that in the past, but not in the six months I've been the head clerk. This is a first class hotel for these parts and I'm reluctant to rent rooms to single women, even with children, unless they can show me they have sufficient funds to stay for several nights without resorting to measures that are not allowed in a respectable establishment."

"I'll ignore the implied insult because it's absolutely necessary that I secure the rooms. Since the name Dillon isn't enough to assure you that our business here is reputable, as you put it, I'll provide whatever amount of money you deem sufficient for two doubles and a single, with at least two of them connecting."

"You may have the connecting rooms six through ten if you can provide $15. Actually all three are doubles, which is the reason it will cost a bit more than if you merely secured two doubles and a single. Will that be a problem?"

"It's no problem. Here's $20," I said a bit testily. "Now please allow me to sign the register and give me the keys for all three rooms. My son will take a duplicate for the room he'll share with his brother. Number six will do. My husband will claim the other two when he arrives later this afternoon. Now please make sure our bags are carried up to the rooms."

Nat waited for Doctor Langley downstairs while a bellboy put Nat and Adam's bags in Room 6 and the other two in Room 10. The clerk followed the stage driver, who placed Abby on the bed in Room 8, which gave him a chance to look at her.

"That girl's sick. I can't allow you to bring a pestilence here no matter how much you pay. It would be my job. I'll have to report this. Then I'm sure she'll have to be removed and our cleaning staff will fumigate the room. I don't know about the rest of you."

"Abby's not going anywhere. You can't catch what she has. Besides, your town's doctor is on his way up here to operate on her. I'm sure he'll give his utmost effort to ensure the hotel suffers no embarrassment such as the death of one of its patrons."

I'm quite certain the clerk passed Nat and Doctor Langley on the stairs because it wasn't long after he left Abby's room, muttering to himself, that the young doctor appeared along with my son. Our driver, who had fetched Abby's things from the room I'd later be sharing with Matt, took his leave just as the doctor entered. Once the driver left and I sent Nat and Adam to their room, I prepared Abby for the operation to come. While Doctor Langley put his medical bag down on the table and began to extract the instruments he'd need, I undressed my daughter and put on her nightgown.

"Whatever did you say to the head clerk to rile him up so Mrs. Dillon. He was positively fuming when I gave him instructions to provide plenty of hot water in the bathroom that adjoins your room. He or a bellboy will bring it in periodically during the procedure along with anything else I might require. I've already boiled my instruments, so I'm quite ready to proceed. If this weren't an emergency, I'd prefer to speak with your family physician before proceeding. I spoke with a Doctor Adams from Dodge City a couple of years ago when he was here to testify at a rather sensational trial. Would he be the man and would he also be the one who gave you training as a nurse?"

"Yes, to both questions. I don't know how many times I've assisted him when it involved family members. It never bothered Doc because he's more than our physician, he's as close as you can get to family without the legal and blood ties."

"I understand that the good doctor was the only physician and surgeon for hundreds of miles until recently, but that isn't the case here. Therefore, while I'm operating I suggest you wait in the adjoining room which you secured for yourself and your husband, or better yet downstairs with your boys. Yes, I saw both of them. That way, you'll all be safely away from the trauma of the operation until I'm ready to tell you the results."

I'd been dismissed. There was nothing to do but gather up Nat and Adam and go down to the lobby to wait for Matt and word on Abby. I needed some time alone to get my temper under control, so I sent the boys to a café across the street to get something to eat. It wasn't long before they were back. Nat was sipping on a sarsaparilla and holding a glass of milk for Adam, who was eating a ham sandwich. The three of us sat down to wait.

I picked up my prisoner in Elkader. He was a man in his mid-thirties who'd never broken the law before. However, he felt desperate times called for desperate measures, so he robbed the wealthy rancher whose land bordered on his. Despite his attempt to escape, I found he wasn't a bad man, merely a good one who'd made a couple of mistakes. The journey to Hays was a lot pleasanter then I'd expected.

I was anxious to meet up with Kitty and the kids, but first I had to turn my prisoner over to the sheriff. He'd taken over from Frank Reardon's replacement, so I'd known him for quite a few years. He stood around six feet and weighed about 180, all muscle, giving the appearance of a man you didn't tangle with unless you meant business. Therefore, despite wanting to see my family, I took the time to catch up on the latest legal business in his county and to fill him in on my impressions of the prisoner while his deputy locked him up.

I took my leave and headed up the street to the hotel, expecting to have to ask the clerk which rooms they'd taken and to pick up my key. Instead I found everyone but Abby sitting in the lobby watching the stairs. One look at Nat and Kitty's faces told me something was horribly wrong. Nat's entire body showed how worried he was, but Kitty wasn't just worried, she was angry.

"Kitty, who hurt Abby? Whoever he is, I swear I'll kill him."

"Nobody hurt her. She's very sick and I can only hope the young doctor they have here can save her."

"I can see why Nat and Adam are down here, but why aren't you helping the doctor?"

"I would, only he can't abide a mother in the room while he operates, trained nurse or not. He's just so arrogant that I wanted to give him the full measure of what I think of him as a human being. Nothing! It was only the fact that Abby's life depends on his skill that I held my tongue and left him to operate. If only her appendix could have waited until we were home."

The hours ticked by slowly. At ten to six there was still no word from the doctor. I realized I'd been squeezing Kitty's hand so hard that it was a wonder she still had any feeling in it. We both needed some answers, but nobody came down the stairs. However, a group did come in the front door. Kitty introduced me to the Witherspoons.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dillon. Any word on your daughter? We didn't expect to see you sitting down here in the hotel lobby when we came back to town for supper. If you're hungry, feel free to join us. The food in the hotel restaurant is quite good."

"Thanks for the invitation, but we'd better wait here for word on Abby. We're not hungry anyway. Still I hope it wouldn't be putting you out too much to take our boys into the dining room with you. We'll pay for their meals."

"I'm not very hungry, Pa, but if Adam wants to go, I reckon he could. I'd rather wait with you to hear about Abs."

Adam didn't want to leave either. Instead he clung to Kitty's skirts. The Witherspoons agreed to ask one of the waiters to bring some platters out to us instead and we settled in for more waiting. Word finally came at 7, when the head clerk, came over to talk with us. We'd watched him going up and down the stairs several times, but were still surprised when he told us the doctor was ready to speak with us outside Abby's room.

"She's asleep now, Mr. Dillon. I was able to remove her appendix just before it burst. I can't be absolutely certain, but since she's a basically healthy girl, it looks like she'll make it. I'll check in another few hours, just before I turn in, to see how she's doing. I expect she'll sleep through the night though. However, it would probably be wise if after I left, if you agree, you and your wife took turns staying with her. And, sir, don't hesitate to send for me if there's any change. Perhaps you could send your older boy, if you deem it appropriate."

The doctor departed, leaving Kitty fuming. I can't say I blamed her, but there was nothing for it but to enter Abby's room and see how she was doing for ourselves.

"Matt, he acted as if I wasn't even there. The nerve of him to allow me to sit up with my own daughter provided you approve. Now you can understand why I was so mad in the lobby. Well, maybe it was for the best. At least it kept me from worrying too much, if that's possible under the circumstances."

"Ma, you weren't the only one insulted. He acted like I'm barely older than Adam."

"Take it easy, both of you. I'll handle the doctor. Let's concentrate on Abby and hope her recovery's quick so we can get home where Doc can get a look at her."

All four of us sat with Abby for the next hour until Adam started to fall asleep next to his sister. Nat volunteered to carry his sleeping brother into the next room and put him to bed. When he had him tucked in, he returned, but left the door open. Meanwhile, Kitty kept checking for any signs of increased fever or any other change until Doctor Langley returned. He seemed satisfied with Abby's condition and our care of her. As promised, I dealt with him.

"Langley, for all I know you're the best doctor west of the Mississippi, but you need to learn a few things about people out here. I believe you mentioned to Kitty, when you only had her to deal with, that you talked with Doc when he was here for, as you put it, 'that sensational trial a couple years back.' I don't reckon you happen to recall who the key witness was at that trial."

"I believe it was a young boy. I remember he handled himself surprisingly well. The men responsible for the attempted murder of an important lawman in this state were convicted and given the maximum sentence because of how confident the boy was in his testimony. No matter what tactic the defense attorney tried, he couldn't fluster the lad."

"The boy you remember from the trial is my son. Kids sometimes have to grow up very fast around here and he proved himself able to do just that more than once. Nat can handle things better than a lot of grown men and that's a fact. He's two years older than when he witnessed me being shot and not only helped my deputies to capture the shooter, but helped them to arrest the one who hired him while calming a lynch mob. Does that sound like a boy who's incapable of going down the street in a strange town to fetch the doctor?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Dillon, but I didn't realize he was the same boy. Of course it would be no problem for him. You obviously know Kansas better than I do, so I'll take your advice when it comes to children who've grown up out here. However, I sense you still have more you wish to say to me."

"Yep. There's also how you acted as if Kitty wasn't even there once I arrived. Women out here have to be able to handle a crisis. They can't afford to be coddled the way women are back east. Kitty's been forced to put her nurse's training into practice when her own life was in danger and she's helped Doc just about every time my life's been on the line and that's been far too often in both of their opinions. Abby's operation would probably have gone a lot smoother and quicker had you allowed her to assist you."

"I have a feeling your family is rather remarkable, but also that people out here, men, women and children, can't afford to be pampered. I'll put what you've told me into practice. It just might bring me closer to my patients and their families," he stated just before he left for home.

Abby awoke early in the morning, her fever gone, much to our relief. She was sore from the operation, but not in the kind of pain she was in before the removal of her appendix. She was even hungry. Langley, when I let him in after he knocked, was quite proud of his work. Fact is, he was down right smug about the success of his operation and Abby's progress toward full recovery. He allowed that she might try some beef broth from the hotel dinning room to see if she could hold it down.

Three days later we were home. Doc looked Abby over, declaring that the young doctor did a more than passable job. Finally, he admitted that the young man saved her life, but that was as he expected after their talk a couple years earlier. Doc made Abby promise to take it easy and stay in bed for a day or two after our stage journey, but he didn't see any reason why she wouldn't be able to help me celebrate my birthday in a couple of weeks.


	32. Chapter 31 Matt's Birthday Party

**Chapter 31 – Matt's Birthday Party**

We'd been back for nearly two weeks when I awoke on Monday, the morning of my birthday, May 26, 1890. Nothing was said about it over the weekend, so I reckoned nothing special was planned. That was just to my liking. What's so special about living for half a century anyway? It was just another workday for US Marshal Matt Dillon, or so I thought until I started to get out of bed.

"Just where do you think you're going Cowboy? The kids have eaten breakfast and gone out, so it's just us," Kitty said as she came toward the bed from the table we used for just about everything.

She removed her dressing gown and dropped it at the foot of the bed and leaned down to kiss me. I sat up to meet her and as she began to stroke my body, I lifted her nightgown over her head. Soon we were taking full advantage of our quiet apartment. If it weren't for our ages, Nat, Abby and Adam could be welcoming another brother or sister in nine months. Afterwards, we lay back simply enjoying each other's company, but she didn't stay in bed for long. Instead, still naked, she walked over to the washstand. When she was finished, she started to dress, but went over to the stove and began to cook before putting on anything she could wear out in public. Again, I started to get up so I could get ready to go to my office, but she glanced back at me.

"You can stay where you are for just a while longer, Matt. It's not everyday a man turns 50, so he deserves something special. Let's start with me serving you breakfast in bed."

I knew I was licked. Kitty had plans for me and breakfast in bed was just the beginning. You don't spend nearly half your life with a woman without being able to read her intentions at least sometimes. This was one of those times. She talked while I ate my breakfast of steak, eggs and hash browns.

"Things have been quiet, so there's no reason why you can't take some time off and go fishing with your boys. I've packed you a picnic lunch so you don't have to depend on your luck for something to eat while you're gone. That way you can spend most of the day beside Saw Log Creek. I'm sure nothing will come up that your deputies can't handle on this beautiful spring day. Why don't you plan on getting home in time for supper, say, 7? You can swing round the ranch for Albert on your way back with enough cleaned catfish for our friends to join us."

I managed to wash, shave, dress and glance out the window at Front Street while thinking about the temptation. There was a large banner strung across the street, tied to two lampposts that read, "Happy Birthday Marshall Dillon." Kitty had me convinced. There was nothing for me to do but let her complete whatever preparations she had planned for tonight. By the time the kids came back, I had our fishing gear ready and Nat had brought our two saddled horses to the rail in front of the saloon.

I enjoyed having Matt to myself for the early part of the morning just fine, but was also glad to see him ride off toward Saw Log Creek with Nat and a completely healthy Adam. There were people arriving and major preparations were necessary. Abby, who was still not fully recovered from her operation, and I had our work cut out for us, even with help. Floyd and Lily supervised the decorations in the Long Branch while Festus, Clem and Lionel hung the second banner, the one Matt would see first as he rode down Front Street. Abby went to check with Howie that the rooms we'd reserved at the Dodge House for our special guests would be ready.

Both Delmonico's and the Long Branch's kitchens would be working overtime preparing the steaks, chicken and the fish, once it arrived with Matt and the boys. As for the drinks, I expect I'll need to restock starting tomorrow. I already placed the order for more whiskey, beer, brandy and even champagne. Albert, being the dear young man he is, agreed to wait at the ranch instead of coming in early to meet up with his parents when I spoke with him on Friday. He's so much like Chester in the same way that Nat is so much like Matt. Chester's train was due in from Wichita at 10, just about when Newly and Paula would arrive with John. I suspected John would soon have a brother or sister from the way Paula was acting, but I was willing to wait until they officially announced it rather than ask. Governor Humphrey and State Attorney General Kellogg would arrive on the five o'clock train from Topeka. The only arrival I wasn't sure about was Frank Reardon. He was the only one coming on horseback.

My trip to Topeka with the kids hid my invitation to the governor and state attorney general. Albert took care of inviting Chester and the rest of his family in one of his letters home. I only had to find a way to contact Frank without Matt knowing about it. Burke sent the telegram for me with instructions to send the reply via Adam's Express so there was no way Matt could possibly see it. I found threatening Burke with a lifetime banning from the Long Branch if so much as one word leaked out about my plans kept one of Dodge City's men most likely to talk too much quiet. The telegram reached Frank on his way home from Deadwood or so I understood from his reply.

Doc joined Abby and me as we went to the depot to meet Chester, his wife Elsie and maybe finally meet Albert's older brother Donald, who I hadn't seen since Chester and Elsie married, and his wife Jenny with their son. He was about the same age as John and Adam. Only Chester got off.

"Chester, where's Elsie? I thought at least she'd make it if not Donald, Jenny and their son."

"Well, Miss Kitty, Elsie's stayin' back at our house. Jenny's expectin' again and it's pretty near her time. Oh, hello Doc. It's good to see you, but would you two tell me where my boy Albert might have got off to?"

"Albert not being here is my fault. I've got him making sure Matt doesn't come back home too soon from fishing with Nat and Adam. Meanwhile, you can say hello to Abby, our daughter. Abby, this is Chester Goode, Albert's father."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Abby. Albert's written us about you and your brothers. I'm sure you've been a big help to your ma. I reckon I'd be helpin' you with the surprise, Miss Kitty, if I was still livin' here. Imagine, Mr. Dillon turnin' 50. Course I shouldn't be surprised. I'll be 50 next year myself."

By six, everyone had arrived except for Frank. I hoped he'd actually make it, but Matt would be happy to see him again even if he was late for the party. My one worry was he'd meet Matt on the road into town and spoil at least part of the surprise. If he did, it would just make Matt even more suspicious about what I had planned. Still, all he'd guess would be that it was a big party.

We'd caught and cleaned a passel of fish, catfish and bass, before our appetites got the best of us. Kitty had packed hardboiled eggs, fried chicken, ham, and plenty of bread and other fixings. There was also sarsaparilla and ginger ale for the boys and some rye whiskey for me, although it was a bit early in the day.

All that eating made us sleepy so we just lazed around enjoying the weather for about an hour. It was nearly two and not the best time for fishing. Fact is we were beginning to feel a tad warm so I thought it might be a good time to give Adam his first swimming lesson. We stripped and headed for the middle of the creek. Nat swam a way's off while I put Adam down in the water on his back, with my arm under him, so he'd get the idea of floating. Then I flipped him over, still keeping an arm under him, while using the other to keep his head above the water.

"Pa," Nat said as he swam back to where I was showing Adam how to kick his legs and move his arms, "it's been a good day so far. Nobody's taken a shot at us and none of us has nearly drowned or been hooked. I'd say that's a great birthday present."

"I'd be satisfied if this was my birthday gift, a day relaxing with my sons before coming home to a supper cooked by my wife and daughter, but I know your ma has big plans. She was mighty anxious to get me out of town. I reckon that banner is only the beginning."

It was then that I heard a rider approaching, but I couldn't keep hold of Adam and race for my gun lying under the trees with my clothes. I could only hope it was merely someone passing through. Even a friend riding by could mean I was needed in town. The rider stopped.

"This is something I never thought I'd see – Matt Dillon with nothing but the water to cover his privates and his iron back here on the shore. It's a good thing I'm not out to bushwhack him. Still, it's a mighty strange sight to see him concentrating more on acting like a father then on being a lawman."

"Frank, what brings you out this way?" I asked as I lifted my head and recognized the man that went with the voice. "You're a long way from Montana."

"I've been riding shotgun again up in the Dakotas and Nebraska, but I got tired of riding stages. Thought I'd ride a horse across the prairie for a change and come visit you and Kitty. Never thought I'd meet up with you and two boys out here though. You're not looking after somebody else's kids are you? By the way, is this still public land or are you leading these boys astray on their parents' place?"

"I don't know as you'd call it leading them astray, but I am on their parents' land. I should run you off for trespassing, you know, but you have me at a disadvantage. It's time we came out anyway. I'll join you directly, if you give us a chance to dress, and I'll introduce you proper."

"Don't rush on my account, Matt. I plan to stay in Dodge at least until sometime tomorrow. There's plenty of time to gab about what's changed in the lives of two old friends in the past three years."

Now I was totally convinced Kitty had planned something big, even for her. It was the only explanation for Frank's appearance. Nat and I dressed quickly and helped Adam get his clothes back on, emerging from the trees to join Frank, who was inspecting our catch and the remains of our picnic lunch.

"Frank, you remember Nat, the boy who along with his sister and grandma was with us on the stage when Kitty and I were coming home from our honeymoon? He and Abby have become family since they lost their grandmother, Clara. The little one is Adam. Folks say he favors me except for the red hair, but I look at him and see his ma. Boys say hello to Mr. Reardon."

"Your pa knows he can't make calling me Mr. Reardon stick, not when he and your ma and my Maria and I were such close friends. Besides, I'm still faster than your pa so he can't enforce anything with me unless I let him. I say you call me Uncle Frank. You plan on challenging me on that, Matt? I sure plan on questioning you as to why you've hid such big changes in your life."

"You're not the easiest man to get a hold of, Frank, and what with all the paperwork that comes with the job, I never was one to write much and Kitty's been busy too."

"I'd say the two of you have been busy. I never thought you'd become a family man," Frank offered as he shook Nat's hand and mussed up Adam's hair, "but you seem glad of it. I'm sure Kitty's pleased. Looking at you reminds me of how much I lost when I lost Maria and our son. It still pains me, but I don't want to dwell on it. What I want to do is find out what you meant by this being their parents' land when you're their pa. Are you joshing me?"

"No, I'm telling you the truth. This land was a wedding present. If you care to ride along, I'll fill you in on the events in the life of the Dillon family and then introduce you to our foreman, Albert, when we get to what there is of the ranch buildings. He's Chester's younger boy. After we meet up with Albert, we can head back to town together. Kitty expects to cook these fish for dinner, you know. I reckon she wouldn't mind having another mouth to feed. Besides, we caught enough to feed an army patrol returning from an Indian uprising."

Frank helped us spruce up the area and pack everything away so we could easily carry it with us. Still, it was close on to 5:30 by the time we rode on toward the ranch buildings. Nat, with Adam again sitting in front of him, rode his horse, keeping it between Frank and me.

"All right, Matt, start talkin'. What kept you so busy that neither you nor Kitty could find the time to let me know you'd started a family?"

"First, the only three of Jude Bonner's Dog Soldiers who weren't hung escaped from Leavenworth. Nat managed to get my horse stolen from him by them. He came away with merely a badly sprained ankle because he never let on that either he or the horse had any connection to me, but Kitty had nightmares until she learned they were dead. Since Clara's heart was giving out, Nat and Abby came to live with us. Then we had to fight to keep them despite Clara stipulating in her will that Kitty and I were to be their parents. At the same time Kitty was carrying Adam and Nat nearly died when the drummer he saw murder another drummer shot him. Then bank robbers took Abby hostage and both kids were kidnapped and trapped in a cave by a man who wanted me to free his brother. All of this was in the first six months after we saw you."

"Ok, that takes care of the first six month, but what about the rest of the time? Surely you had a spare moment to fill in an old friend."

"Not really. Right after Adam's christening I was bushwhacked by a hired gun and Nat witnessed it and talked to the man who hired him. I came as close to dying as I ever have. Doc told me the bullet was resting against my heart. Then my leg got tore up by a trap when I was showing Nat my hunting skills and the two of us had to shoot our way out of a bad situation when the hiders who set the trap tried to finish us off. Next Abby was mistaken for an escaped kidnapped girl from Chicago and the whole family wound up going there for the trial. That led to two more trials in Chicago involving a charge of shoplifting against Nat and a trial of his accuser for taking the pocketknife Doc gave Nat for his birthday. After that Adam was nearly beaten to death by an animal pretending to be a lowlife with his partner. They'd robbed your employer and wounded Burke. On top of that, it was just plain livin' and the usual that comes with being a lawman. The last was me getting sick because Nat managed to hook me instead of a fish a couple of weeks ago."

I reckoned it was time for Mr. Dillon to be ridin' in, seein' as how it was nigh on to six. I'd already packed my Sunday clothes into my saddlebags so as not to let on about the big do Miss Kitty was plannin' when I looked out at three riders approachin'. I recognized two of the horses as belongin' to Mr. Dillon and Nat, but I couldn't place the third one or its rider. I ducked back into the barn and grabbed a shotgun just in case, loadin' it as they came closer.

"Put that shotgun down, Albert," Mr. Dillon ordered. "You might shoot someone and spoil my birthday."

I did as I was told, but was still uneasy until he told me it was Mr. Reardon. Pa had mentioned about him. How he and Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty and Miss Maria were real close friends back when Mr. Reardon was sheriff up in Hays City. I still couldn't figure how he come to be with Mr. Dillon and his two sons. Miss Kitty didn't want him to know about anybody who was comin' from other than Dodge and the nearer parts of Ford County. Mr. Reardon explained it was pure happenstance that he came upon them swimmin' in the crick.

I was sure pa would want to see Mr. Reardon again and he him, but I couldn't let on that pa was in town. Leastways I couldn't with Mr. Dillon right there. I reckoned he might suspect Miss Kitty planned somethin', but I wasn't about to give anythin' away. I just saddled up my horse and rode into town with them. When we turned onto Front Street, the first thing we saw up ahead was a banner hung clear across the road, from boardwalk to boardwalk namin' today, Monday, March 26, 1890, Marshal Matthew Dillon Day in Kansas.

"Did you know about this?" Mr. Dillon asked as he spotted the banner and pulled his horse up. "I reckon you can now admit you didn't just happen to come to Dodge, Frank."

"Did I have you fooled at all back there by the creek, Matt? I did come upon you by accident and had to do some quick thinking to explain why I was there. Mostly, I told the truth, merely leaving out the bit about Kitty writing to invite me."

Mr. Dillon didn't move for a spell. He just sat there on his horse in the middle of Front Street starin' at the words. Then he dismounted, holdin' the reins and walkin' his horse toward the Long Branch and the other sign wishin' him a happy 50th birthday. The rest of us followed. Mr. Reardon went across to the Dodge House, I took the horses to the livery and Nat took the buckets of fish inside so the Long Branch kitchen could cook them. Mr. Dillon, carryin' a very sleepy Adam, followed him around to the back, but went to the stairs leadin' directly to their apartment. As soon as I got back up the street, I went in through the saloon and up the front stairs to change.

By a quarter past 7 we were all downstairs in our Sunday clothes, including the special guests – well, almost all of us. Mr. Dillon was upstairs waitin' for Adam to wake up from his nap. I went over to where pa was standin' talkin' to Miss Kitty, Nat and Abby. They was by a table all decked out with banners and a couple of citified men sittin' at it. Aside from that one long table, the usual round tables in the saloon had fancy cloths draped over them and the bar was covered with all manner of food and drink for the takin'. At 20 past, Miss Kitty, who'd been watchin' the stairs, asked everyone to hush. Mr. Dillon was walkin' down them with little Adam walkin' with him, holdin' onto his pa's hand. When they reached the bottom, we all jumped out and shouted "Surprise!"

Soon as he started walkin' toward Miss Kitty, who was standin' by the bar, the piano player and the other band members started playin' _For He's a Jolly Good Fellow_. I never seen a man grin as broadly as Mr. Dillon, 'cept maybe when he seen Miss Kitty comin' down the aisle in church on Doc's arm in her weddin' dress.

"Kitty, I knew you had something big planned when I saw that sign wishing me happy birthday and you were trying so hard to get me out of town, but I never thought it would be this big. Even after all these years, you can still surprise me. How'd you do it?"

"A woman's got to keep some secrets from her man. Otherwise he might lose interest. Besides, I read you too well. Now quit whirling me around so I can quiet this crowd down. A lot of people want to tell you what you've meant to them, and I for one would like to taste those fish you caught before midnight."

Mr. Dillon did as she said. Then she called for quiet. Of course everyone listened to her.

"Cowboy, I never thought when I first laid eyes on you on that rainy morning I arrived in Dodge that I'd be throwing you a 50th birthday party. I was hardly more than a girl and you weren't that much older. Fact is, I never thought you'd live this long. Of course, you haven't retired yet, so you still have time to leave me a widow raising your orphans, but don't you dare do it, Mister. Happy birthday, Matt," she said planting a kiss on his lips, something she rarely did in public even now after their marriage.

She broke off the kiss, but kept her arm around his waist as she nodded at Doc to say somethin'. Ole Doc might not know Mr. Dillon any better than Miss Kitty, but he has known him longer.

"When I first laid eyes on Matt Dillon, he was this tall, gangling kid, newly arrived from a Missouri farm, who hadn't quite reached the heights he has now. At the time his height hardly mattered. He was lying on the bed in my surgery more dead than alive from a beating he'd received down by the Arkansas while trying to defend a friend. He was a wild kid of not quite 15, an orphan who'd come to a wild town that wasn't really a town yet to learn what kind of man he might be. In many ways, he's still that kid – willing to put his life on the line for the people he's sworn to protect. Thanks to my skills, he managed to live and take off for the southwestern desert to try and prove himself, only to come back and test my skills many times over – and I always managed to save his sorry hide. It was just my luck that he decided to settle in Dodge as a US Marshal. The fact that a very pretty redhead decided to make this town her home because of him helped. Eventually he tamed this town and turned it into the kind of place where a man could raise a family. It just took longer for him to realize that he should be doing that too. He's just damn lucky that pretty redhead is about as stubborn as he is. She wore him down, even if it did take 20 years to finally penetrate that thick skull of his that a man as much in love with a woman as he is should marry her. Today, the man who refused to lay aside that badge he wears, that overgrown public servant, actually took his sons fishing like any family man would do. He even taught the younger one to swim. Matt, today, on your 50th birthday, I'm more willing than most to down a shot of good whiskey, having had to deal with you the longest. Happy birthday, Mr. Marshal."

After Doc had his say, the speeches in honor of Mr. Dillon continued, startin' with my pa, after Miss Kitty told everyone to start eatin'. Mostly they were what they call toasts. I was so proud to be a part of it.

"Mr. Dillon is the finest man I've ever known and I don't care who knows it," pa began. "The job he gave me helpin' out around his office and with whatever else needed doin' kept a roof over my head and food in my belly. His friendship made me a better man, otherwise I'd never have won the heart of my Elsie and her two boys, Donald, who now has a family of his own, and Albert, here, who works for Mr. Dillon out on his ranch. I just don't know how to say what it meant to me when he asked me to be his best man when he married Miss Kitty, but I can say how happy it makes me to wish him a happy birthday on this very special day. Imagine, the whole state of Kansas celebratin' one man's birthday with a holiday. When I turn 50 it will just be another birthday, but then I'm just an ordinary man, not a great man like Mr. Dillon. I'll drink to many more birthdays."

"Everbody here knows that I'm not one to tell tall tales, but 'een so, I'm mighty glad Doc, that old scutter, and Chester talked 'bout Matthew before me," Festus said. "Ifn I'd gone first, you'd never believe me. When Matthew lit out after my Uncle Black Jack Haggen and I joined up with him, I thought I could play him for a fool on Sunday, but now I know better. Nobody's smarter 'en Matthew, though Doc may let on that he's the smartest feller in Dodge. "Matthew knowed what I was about that first time and can still run me up the crick 'n' 'round the barn ifn he's a mind to. It makes me so proudsome to be his deputy and call him friend in front of all the important folk here. Matthew, here's mud in your eye."

Folks was still eatin' and drinkin' and toastin' Mr. Dillon, includin' me until even the mounds of good food piled high on the Long Branch bar dwindled to next to nothin'. Seems nearly everybody in town had a tale to tell about how he touched their lives. Nary a one hadn't been helped by him in some way – many times over. Little Adam, rubbin' the sleep from his eyes, crept into his pa's lap and then stood up in it, stoppin' Mr. Dillon from eatin'.

"Happy bir'day, Pa!" he said huggin' him and coverin' up a yawn. "Cake 'n' presents, now!"

"Our baby boy is right," Miss Kitty told everyone. "It is time for cake and presents and even ice cream. Governor Humphrey has something to say before he and Attorney General Kellogg present Matt with his first gift. Governor."

"It was a lucky day for our state when Matt Dillon took up residence here in Dodge City as US Marshal for Kansas. I know I speak for every governor and attorney general who's held office since that day back in '66 when I say those words. He's been instrumental in making this state the great place it is to live and raise a family. Therefore, when his beautiful wife prevailed upon me to surprise him by declaring today a statewide holiday in his honor, I was more than willing to do it. His dedication to everything that badge he proudly wears over his heart stands for brought me here to present the following plaque to him to commemorate this auspicious occasion in person. Every citizen and visitor to Dodge City will later be able to gaze upon it in your courthouse, but for now I'll read it to our honored lawman before giving it to him. It reads, "This plaque is presented to Matthew Dillon on May 26, 1890, on his 50th birthday, in honor of the service he has rendered to his country and this state by bringing law and order to what was once a wild frontier. He has put his obligations to his office above all else, even before his loved ones, time and time again, during the past 24 years for the betterment of all, risking life and limb. Therefore, I proclaim this holiday throughout the great state of Kansas as Marshal Matthew Dillon Day, Lyman U. Humphrey Governor." Mr. Kellogg, a man who has worked closely with our marshal to uphold the laws of Kansas and the United States, will now join me in presenting this gift to him. Congratulations and happy birthday, Matt."

"Matt, there's more," Miss Kitty fairly beamed as she spoke. "There are many more gifts for you piled up on the table next to the band and as soon as we've cut the cake I'd appreciate it if some of you would help move tables to the side so we'll have room to dance. Meanwhile, there's one more gift before we do that. The kids and I had a buckle made for a new hand-tooled belt so you don't have to look at the courthouse wall to remind you of this day. The buckle has etched into it in gold lettering, "Marshal Matt Dillon Day, May 26, 1890, from his loving family' and is encircled by our names, Kitty, Nat, Abby, Adam and Doc. That last name is stretching things a bit, but I didn't have the heart to leave Doc out especially since the kids, except for Adam who calls him godpa, have taken to calling him grandpa. I apologize to their honorary uncles, Festus, Newly, Chester and now Frank and their honorary aunts Elsie and Paula for not including them too, but there's only so much room on a belt buckle."

Mr. Dillon had stood up when Miss Kitty began to introduce the special guests from Topeka, hoisting Adam up so the boy was sittin' on his shoulders. He stayed up there watchin' everythin' from his pa's eye level. Miss Kitty, their two older kids and Doc surrounded him as they gave him the belt and the crowd cheered and demanded a speech.

"Folks, you know I'm not a man given to speeches, but I'm having even more trouble than usual right now. That woman I'm married to can still surprise me even after all these years, but even that remarkable redhead has outdone herself this time. Governor, Mr. Kellogg I can only imagine that it was her persuasive powers that got you to come all the way to Dodge just to give me a plaque that makes today a holiday honoring me. I certainly don't deserve such a high honor, you know. It had to have been Kitty who convinced you to do it. Despite all our years together and the many times I've not just disappointed, but failed her, she still thinks there's some reason to love me. She has a way of getting what she wants and getting me to think it was all my idea. Our kids and closest friends can sure swear to that. Now the two of you know it too. As for the rest of you, thank you for making me forget just how old I'm getting while still reminding me of it. I'm a lucky man to have such wonderful friends and family. Now why don't all of you continue to enjoy yourselves by having some of this cake and ice cream," Mr. Dillon finished while puttin' Adam back down on the floor so he could get to eat what he'd been hankerin' for.

Not that we was agin' it, but when Mr. Dillon tells ya to do somethin', you do it. We commenced to cleanin' out the saloon of the sweets just like we had the rib-stickin' food. While all this eatin' was goin' on, Mr. Dillon accepted good wishes and congratulations from everyone who came by, as he leaned against the bar tryin' to finish the first piece of his birthday cake. Miss Kitty and Miss Abby were makin' sure they didn't run out before everybody had at least one piece of cake and a scoop of ice cream. Adam and Nat wondered off toward the front of the room, lookin' for a place to sit down with their dessert and found it next to the governor. That's when Clem rushed in. Bein' the newest deputy, he was the one on duty, though Miss Kitty made sure food was sent over to him.

"Marshal, Lionel, Festus, come quick," he yelled. "The bank's been robbed!"

Mr. Dillon hastily put down his plate, grabbed his gun belt, which was behind the bar, and started for the door along with Festus and Lionel and Mr. Bodkin. They hadn't gone more than a few steps when they were stopped dead in their tracks. A stranger, standin' behind Nat and Adam, had pulled the little boy out of his chair by the shirt collar.

"Marshal, I don't reckon you want to spoil your birthday party by watchin' me blow a hole in this boy of yours, but that's just what I'll do if you or your deputies take one more step," the stranger said, puttin' his pistol to Adam's head. "Still, just to make sure you don't follow us, I'll take his big brother and the governor along for the ride too. Get up you two and come with me quietly if you don't want to see the boy hurt. Mr. banker, you can check on your bank, we don't care."

The man, whilst holdin' Adam, backed out through the swingin' doors into the street, motionin' for Nat and the governor to follow. Once outside, he turned toward his three partners, who were already mounted, and aimin' their guns at the saloon doors. By this time, Miss Kitty had joined Mr. Dillon just inside the doors starin' helplessly at the robbers. I was standin' just behind Miss Kitty watchin' as they forced Nat and the governor to mount the two stolen horses held ready for them. At the same time, the tall stranger flung little Adam on top of his horse, lettin' go of the boy's shirt just as the man placed his foot in the stirrup and climbed up behind him, the gun still pointed at his head. Then they galloped south out of town, keepin' each hostage between two outlaws. Any attempt to fire at them would mean instant death for the three hostages.

"Why are you still standing here, Marshal?" Fenton Hargood, the bank vice president demanded. "You'll never catch them if you don't get a posse after them right away. They've got the bank's money and the governor of our state. Still, they wouldn't have such an important man as hostage if your wife hadn't arranged for this party to swell your importance."

"Hargood, you don't know when to keep your yap shut, do you? If you even look like you're gonna say anything more, I'll flatten you. I'm not about to rush after them and put my boys and the governor in any more danger than they're already in."

Mr. Hargood, bein' the fool he is, got as far as formin' his mouth into a shape to allow him to spout the m in marshal when Mr. Dillon, always true to his word, sent the man sprawlin' in the dirt. Mrs. Hargood looked like she was about to say somethin' too, but Miss Kitty gave her a look that would kill a young Texas cowboy hot off the trail, let alone the citified Mrs. Claudia Hargood. She said nothin' and turned on her heels to give her man a hand up. With that, the crowd began to move apart, but Mr. Dillon gave orders for six of us to be part of the posse.

"Frank, Lionel, Festus, Clem, Albert, Chester, meet me back here in a half hour and be ready to ride hard and fast. I'll explain to you how I plan to get those men without any harm coming to the hostages as soon as I think of it. First, however, we have to come up on them without them knowing. Newly, you stay here and keep an eye on my town."

I tried to put on a calm face for Kitty, Abby and Doc, but, as usual, that woman and crotchety old man saw right through me. Abby probably did too. She's more like her ma every day. Though it was killing me, there was nothing to do but wait. I wasn't taking any chances with the boys' lives or the governor's either, for that matter. Not even having Chester riding with me again helped. That half-hour dragged on for an eternity. Even so, I still had no idea what we were gonna do once we got close.

The outlaws had sped out of town at a full gallop, but our pace, of necessity, was much slower. Despite it being late May, it was nearly 10:00 by the time we set out and the signs were hard to read in the dark. Still, we found their trail. I was banking on them stopping somewhere for the night. Even so, we'd push on without rest so they wouldn't gain too much on us. From the looks of things, they didn't slow their pace till they were 60 miles from Dodge, heading southeast toward Medicine Lodge, some 120 miles away. It had taken them no more than five hours, but at our slower pace, we reached that point about 7 the next morning.

Thanks to the morning light, Festus and I were able to see a change in the trail. Five of the six horses continued on toward Medicine Lodge, the last running off on the prairie to the northeast, and there were now two sets of footprints in the grass, one considerably smaller than the other. The footprints led back toward the northwest, in the general direction of Dodge, the smaller ones dragging behind, but trying to stick close to the larger ones.

"What do you make of this, Festus? I want to see if you're thinking along the same lines as I am."

"Well Matthew, it 'pears to me like they left your younguns to fend fer themselves about here. Nat's got the two of em headin' fer home. Do you reckon you and me should foller them?"

"Not us, Festus. I'll follow them. I need your cunning and tracking abilities to catch those men without any harm coming to the governor, you know. If it doesn't take too long to find the boys and they're safe, I'll join you and pick up a horse for them. Otherwise, Buck will have to carry three. If I don't see you until we're back in Dodge, old friend, tell Chester to just head on home with Albert. When he's done visiting, Albert can bring the two horses back with him. I'll even pay the train fare. Frank can head off for home too if he's of a mind to, but ask him to meet me at the nearest place with a telegraph office that's northeast of here. I might need him to ride shotgun for me with Kitty."


	33. Chapter 32 The Boys Seek Shelter

**Chapter 32 – The Boys Seek Shelter**

I set out after my boys; at least I hoped it was them. If it wasn't, I wasn't sure Kitty would forgive me for wasting precious time on a false trail, especially if they were killed or badly injured because I wasn't there when the four bank robbers were taken. Fact is, if that happened, I wasn't sure I could forgive myself. This had to be the right trail. As I followed, leaning down from the saddle to peer more closely at the tracks the two kids had left in the prairie grass, I could see that even the larger of the two was beginning to tire. I had to believe they found shelter and didn't simply collapse somewhere ahead of me on the open prairie.

I didn't think the boys could travel on foot in the dark more than five miles. I told Festus that I'd meet up with Frank at Crescent in three hours. I could send a telegram from there to Kitty letting her know what we'd found. If it was bad, at least she would know before I got home, and if it was good, maybe she wouldn't worry as much. Meanwhile, there was nothing for it but to push on. I scanned the horizon. There didn't appear to be any place where two boys could shelter for the night. Then I spotted what looked like a small farm ahead in the general direction of Crescent. Maybe the homesteaders there had seen something, or if they'd given up hope and abandoned it, maybe Nat and Adam would be there.

As I got closer, I could see the place was definitely occupied. They had a small house, a neatly fenced corral over near the barn and plowed fields just beginning to show traces of the wheat they'd planted. I edged closer and then stopped 50 yards or so from the house, dismounted and began to walk closer, hailing the occupants as I walked. When I was no farther than 20 yards from the house, the door opened and a lean, weathered man, not less than 65 by the look of him, came out.

"State your business, Mister," he demanded, raising his shotgun and aiming it at my midsection. "After I hear it, I'll decide whether or not to make you continue on your way. Not too many strangers pass this way."

"Fair enough. I'm looking for two boys. I've been following their tracks for the last hour and they appear to lead here, not surprising since it seems to be the only shelter for miles. Did you happen to see them? The older one is 13 and has dark brown hair and the little one's only two with red hair."

"Now I'm not sayin' I've seen any boys at all, let alone the ones you describe, but I'm wonderin' why a big man like you would be after a couple of kids like the ones you describe. Fact is, I wonder why youngsters like that would be wanderin' about alone on the prairie," he said cocking both barrels.

I stood my ground because I had to know if he knew anything. I was just about to open my mouth when a tiny redhead, wrapped in a blanket, streaked out of the house, a gray-haired woman trailed after him but with no chance of keeping up, let alone catching him. There was only one boy that size and with that hair who could race like that. Sure enough, he sped past the farmer and ran straight towards me. I squatted down so I could catch him in my arms.

"Pa," he squealed as he ran directly into my waiting arms. "Nat say come."

The woman had joined her husband, who'd lowered his shotgun as soon as he realized I was no stranger to Adam. Nat was already past the old couple, reaching me just as I stood with his little brother cradled against my left shoulder. I put my free arm around my other son, my oldest child. My boys were safe. I could go home once my business was finished.

A few minutes later, introductions complete, we were all seated in the main room of the house around the table, enjoying their hospitality. The old woman provided me with a heaping plate of eggs and bacon and a steaming cup of coffee, which wasn't the easiest to get at since Adam insisted on sitting in my lap.

"Marshal, I'm afraid to say the Mrs. and I didn't believe a word of your younguns' tale. After we found 'em sleepin' in our barn loft, we took 'em for a couple of runaway orphans. We reckoned they had cause to spin the tale they did, not wanting us to send them back. It never dawned on us that they really were taken hostage and their pa's US Marshal, Matt Dillon. We're used to the tall tales boys can come up with, havin' raised two of our own. I reckon they should be back tonight or tomorrow if you're of a mind to linger."

"I'm afraid I can't. As it is, I'll need to push pretty hard to reach Crescent when I told my deputy I would. Would it be all right if the boys stayed here until I got back?"

"Pa, I can see why you'd want the squirt to remain here, but I want to get back at those outlaws. You know I can shoot."

"Yes, I know you can shoot, but hunting animals is different than hunting men. You learned that a few of years back. The men shoot back. I'm not taking any chances that you'd be taken hostage again or shot. It's bad enough that they still have the governor. Besides, your ma would have my head, you know. Fact is, the first thing I plan to do is wire her that you two are safe. As soon as I can I'll come back here with a horse and we'll head for home while you tell me everything that happened."

After the abrupt end to the celebration and the posse's departure, folks started drifting home, pausing to give what little comfort and encouragement they could. The Hargoods were the first to leave and I was glad of it. Their words weren't given in sympathy to what I was facing – they were more a warning that Matt had better get back the money and the governor unharmed. Since Matt put Newly in charge until the posse returned, Paula gathered up a tired John and left with Bear for her childhood home. Within 15 minutes of when the posse left in pursuit of the outlaws, only Doc, Floyd and Lily remained with Abby and me. I told Floyd and Lily to lock up and then go to their own apartment while I went upstairs with Doc and my daughter.

"Abby, there's nothing you can do tonight. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Ma, I don't think I can sleep. I may act sometimes like I'd rather not have them around, but they're my brothers. I don't want to lose them. I keep telling myself pa can bring them home safely if anybody can, but I can't help but think what if he doesn't? I know why you wanted pa to take them fishing today and why you wanted me to stay home to help you, but I have to admit I resented it. I wanted some alone time with pa before the big party, too. When they got back, I told both of them off for no reason and stayed clear of them during the party. That's why I wasn't near them when those outlaws took them. If I had been, maybe the robbers would have taken me too."

"Don't think that way. It's bad enough I'm worried about the rest of the family's safety, I don't know if even Doc could put up with me if I didn't know the fate of all of you."

"Now, Kitty, I wouldn't mind if you lashed out at me with that red-hot temper of yours. After all these years, I know what lies beneath it. You finally have the family you've always wanted with Matt and it could all disappear. Matt risks his life every day for everyone in this town, but he's beyond common sense when it comes to keeping you and the kids safe. While I can't understand his stubbornness when it comes to that badge of his, I too would do anything for my family. That's what you and Matt and the kids are to me, family."

"I know, Doc, but that doesn't make me any less worried. I want my men safe at home. Why can't things ever go smoothly for us?"

The three of us talked to keep from breaking down, taking comfort in each other until Abby, despite herself, could no longer keep her eyes open. It was close to midnight by then. She went to her room to get ready for bed, closing the door behind her. Ten minutes later, after softly rapping on it, I opened her bedroom door and walked in, followed by Doc. We'd heard her crying herself to sleep.

"Ma, Grandpa, why am I crying? Pa's gonna come up the stairs any minute carrying a sleeping Adam with Nat following close behind upset that he couldn't have rescued Adam. He'll put on a big show, but I know secretly he'll be glad pa came to take them home."

"You just keep believing that honey and maybe you'll get your ma to believe it too. Meanwhile, let an old man kiss his granddaughter goodnight."

Abby was more than willing. Our goodnight kisses seemed to soothe her. By the time we turned down the wick on the lamp by her bed and turned back to the main room, she was ready to let sleep overtake her.

"I'm going to go home myself, but before I do I need to make sure you'll be all right. I could give you something to help you sleep."

"Thanks Doc, but I want to be able to awaken at the first sound of their return. Go on home to bed. I'll be fine. See you in the morning."

I closed and locked the door, then looked at the big empty bed I'd been sharing with Matt for all these years. Reluctantly, I began to ready myself to get into it without knowing when or if he would join me. It was a feeling I'd faced over and over. I should be used to it by now, but this time it was even worse. It wasn't just Matt who was away pursuing another band of outlaws. This time two of my children were also gone, not only gone, but held hostage by the very men Matt was after. It didn't matter that he had a posse with him, he would need to find and rescue them on his own terms if it was the last thing he did. After all, those men had taken his sons from him, their guns pointed at their heads, making him powerless to stop them. Matt couldn't stand for that to continue and that's what worried me the most. Finally, my preparations complete, I lay down in my lonely bed to await whatever fate would bring me. Like my daughter, I too wanted to cry, but I had to believe all three would return unharmed or fall apart completely. I couldn't do that. No matter what, I still had a daughter to protect.

To my surprise, it was past nine when I suddenly awoke, aware of the bright sunlight shining in through the open curtain. Abby was awake and dressed, busily cooking breakfast on the stove. I got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss as she turned at the sound of my approach. We clung to each other for a moment, gathering strength from our embrace. Then we continued with the normal morning routine pretending there was nothing different about this morning.

I went downstairs to open the saloon and still no word. The rest of Dodge was back to their normal work routine except folks kept stopping by to offer whatever comfort they could. It didn't amount to much and had even less impact on my and Abby's mood. We found small tasks to do, but our minds weren't on them. The morning dragged. Then abruptly, at 11 o'clock, the new young telegraph operator, Kevin Wakely, came racing through the batwing doors waving something in his right hand, heading for the table where I was sitting with Abby, Doc and Attorney General Kellogg.

"Mrs. Dillon, this just came for you. It's from the marshal," he said, handing me the envelope and turning on his heel to return the way he'd come.

"Doc, you read it," I said handing it to him. "I don't know if I could get through it."

"All right, Kitty," he said fishing his glasses case out of his pocket and swiping at his mustache. "I'll read it aloud."

"Kitty," he began once his glasses were in place and the sheet of paper was out of the envelope. "Boys safe. Robbers left them on prairie unharmed. Farm couple fed and sheltered them. Still have governor. Details when we're home. Update in later wire. Matt."

Relief filled my whole body. I wanted to race out onto Front Street to shout the good news, but I held back. Something could still go wrong. Instead, Abby and I went into my office to quietly celebrate the apparent turn of events while Doc offered to take the news to Newly, who was sitting in Matt's office instead of his own home. Once Newly got the news, it would be all over town. Mr. Kellogg, who'd come into the Long Branch to pay his respects, decided to stay until the next telegram. If it came soon enough, he would catch the two o'clock train for Topeka.

Having sent off my telegram, I was anxious to complete the job so I could get home. I went outside to wait for Frank. Instead it was Festus. I should have known.

"Matthew, did you find the younguns? Where'd you leave 'em if you did? They ain't been harmed, have they? Does Miss Kitty know? Them outlaws are jist down the road apiece, camped in a little holler. It won't take us but a minute to git there, jes long enough fer you to put an answer to my question."

"Festus, don't you mean questions," I said as we began to ride toward Medicine Lodge. "In order, yes, at a farm about three miles closer to Dodge from where we picked up their trail, no and yes. Now let's get to rescuing the governor and arresting those bank robbers."

Festus began to fill me in on the layout of the outlaw's camp, so that by the time we arrived, I'd formulated a plan. While I wasn't going to endanger the governor's life unnecessarily, I could take a few more chances with him. As an elected official in a frontier state, he expected to face some challenges to his wellbeing. With kids I had to be more cautious, especially when they were my sons. Their first mistake was letting the boys go. The second was underestimating Nat's fortitude and my and Festus' tracking abilities. Therefore they didn't reckon on us catching up to them so soon. They were taking their time breaking camp and getting back on the trail, despite sentries, completely unaware that they were surrounded.

The governor was tied in a lean-to at the far end of the camp with one guard sitting next to it, watching the governor and the other three robbers rather than what might be happening behind him. I sent Albert and Chester to get to the governor and deal with the guard if necessary. As soon as they were in position in a clump of trees behind the lean-to, I led the charge.

"Drop your guns, you're under arrest. You haven't got a chance."

They didn't surrender. Instead, all four of them moved toward us, firing as they ran. We stood our ground and returned fire. All four lay dead. As soon as the shooting stopped, Chester and Albert came forward with Governor Humphrey, who appeared to have held up right well under the circumstances. Once Lionel had the saddlebags with the bank's money, we were ready to go, except for burying the four dead men.

The governor rode east toward Wichita with Chester and Albert. The rest of us headed for Crescent and the farm to pick up my boys and then home for Dodge, except Frank, who headed north. At Crescent, I sent two more telegrams, one to Attorney General Kellogg to let him know Governor Humphrey was on his way back to Topeka by way of Wichita with Chester and Albert and the other to Kitty to let her know we were starting for home. That out of the way, we left all but one of the outlaws' horses with the sheriff and rode for the farm with the remaining horse for Nat and Adam to ride.

It was past midnight and Tuesday had become Wednesday by the time Matt and the posse brought our boys home. Matt's buckskin led the parade with Nat riding next to him on one side and Festus on Ruth on the other. Mr. Kellogg had taken the train home to Topeka earlier in the day, so it was just the citizens of Dodge watching for their return. Paula had come back into town with Bear around six. Given the hour, she and Newly would most likely take a room at the Dodge House instead of traveling the seven miles home to their ranch.

They stopped in front of the Long Branch where Matt dismounted awkwardly and Nat nearly fell out of his saddle. At first I thought they were hurt, but I soon realized that Matt was trying not to disturb Adam, who was fast asleep while Nat was trying hard to keep awake enough to remain standing. Lionel walked Eileen Fallon, who had been waiting with me, home leaving it to Festus and Clem to put the money in the safe until it could be returned to the bank later in the morning. Finally, it was only Doc and us.

Matt carried Adam upstairs and put him to bed while I locked up. Our youngest had fallen asleep during the last leg of the journey and didn't wake up, even when Matt got him into his nightclothes and tucked him into bed. Nat, on the other hand, had gotten a second wind. He was anxious to tell us all the details of what he now could look upon as his adventure as a big brother. We sat around the table in our flat to listen to our son's story.

"It was real late Monday night when we finally slowed down. It was a bit past one in the morning. We'd covered 60 miles in five hours and the horses were tired. Also, Adam, like tonight, was fast asleep, making it hard for the robber who grabbed him two nights ago, to keep hold of him. We rode maybe another hour at a walk. That's when the leader told me to get down and handed Adam to me."

"'You've served your purpose boys,'" he told us. 'The governor will be enough from now on. I leave you to the prairie and hope your pa finds you out here dead if he was fool enough to follow,' he said just before he spooked the horse I'd been on into a gallop away from us and they rode off."

"I woke Adam and we started walking in what I hoped was the direction home. I tried to remember what you told me about following the stars at night, Pa. I knew we needed to find a place to rest and a source of water or we weren't going to make it. Adam could barely stand up, he was so tired and I hate to admit I wasn't far behind him. Still, it was my responsibility to keep my little brother safe. I pushed myself on, half carrying him and then I spotted a farm. The folks who lived there were probably asleep, so we made our way quietly into the barn and then up into the loft. Soon we were asleep and the next thing I knew, the farmer was bending over us and asking questions and calling to his wife. They were real nice to us and fed us, but they didn't believe us until you rode up and Adam ran out to you. Pa knows the story, but you and grandpa don't, Ma. They thought we were runaway orphans. Anyway, they were just as nice after pa left to get the robbers and rescue the governor, but maybe a bit in awe of a couple of kids with such important connections."

Nat ended his tale and so ended our evening. I sent Nat and Abby to their rooms to get ready for bed while Matt and I said goodnight to Doc. Matt's birthday party hadn't turned out quite the way I wanted, but I was happy anyway. I had my family back at home, safe and sound.


	34. Chapter 33 Adam Hostage

**Chapter 33 –Adam as Hostage in a Prisoner Exchange**

You would think with the frontier quieted down and Kitty and I settled into married life, complete with three kids, that our lives would be quiet too, like normal folks. Well, that didn't prove to be the case, not for the US Marshal for Kansas headquartered in Dodge City and his family. Our plans were still suddenly interrupted and now, instead of just worrying about Kitty and her worrying about me, we had the kids for both of us to worry about.

This particular day in mid-July started out real quiet. It was too hot to do much of anything. The cells out back had one prisoner, a man I'd spotted in the Bull's Head while making my rounds the previous night. I recognized Zeke Darby from a wanted poster and took him into custody with no fight on his part. He was too drunk and was losing too badly at poker to object too strenuously. Summer was in full swing with the sun beating down on the town when Nat came running into my office around two in the afternoon. I sat alone at my desk trying to get through my paperwork quickly so I could spend some time going over the Kansas and Federal laws I'd been discussing over to the courthouse with Judge Brooker for the past hour.

"Pa, I don't know how they got him, but I came out of the storage room and noticed three men had Adam. They told me they would give us details about how we might get him back if the whole family waited for them at the Long Branch at six tonight and to make sure nobody else was there, not even Floyd and Lily."

Nat's news ended any thought of getting closer to taking the bar exam in Topeka. Instead, I sent Nat home to tell Kitty and Abby what was happening and waited impatiently for my deputies to return from dinner and, in the case of Clem, a trip out to the Larkin ranch. The trouble out at the Larkins was a routine case of a fight between two of his hands over a girl they'd met in the Bull's Head. Unfortunately, one of them wound up with a broken arm. I just needed Clem to find out if the injured man or Jed Larkin wanted to sign a complaint. I'd given instructions to not leave the jail unattended because the older Darby and the other two gang members might try to bust my prisoner out. Obviously, they'd arrived and my youngest was instrumental to their plan.

"Something's come up, so I need you two to take over for me here," I told them when Lionel and Festus walked through the door a long, at least to my way of thinking, half-hour later. "Just don't question anything I do now or when I got back here. Most of all, stay away from the Long Branch today unless I send for you. Tell Clem when he gets back, so he knows what not to do, too."

They both looked puzzled as I walked out the back door carrying two Winchesters and a shotgun from the rifle rack. I'd loaded all three while waiting and pocketed extra ammunition for them. I'd also made sure my gun belt was replenished. I always kept my Colt fully loaded because in my line of work, and especially now, I never knew when I might need to use it quickly. Once outside, I checked that no one was around and hid all but my iron in the straw between the stalls that held my and Nat's horses over by the livery. With that done, I walked down the boardwalk toward home.

I needed a plan, if for no other reason than to get our baby back safely, but I couldn't keep my mind focused. I kept thinking about that little boy with the red hair that Kitty had birthed and fuming because I hadn't made sure he was protected. I'd never thought Curt Darby could take Adam from our home above the saloon. It was a daring move and I had to find a way to counter it. It was going to be a long next few hours, even with Nat and I looking into every alley and building in Dodge for any sign of the men or Adam.

I arrived to find Kitty sitting at a table with Nat and Abby, trying not to look worried. Floyd and Lily were taking care of the small afternoon crowd. Although business wouldn't pick up until after most folks had eaten supper, Kitty had to give those customers who were there a reason to clear out just before six. Once the customers were gone, it would be easy to send Floyd and Lily off to have their own supper. Nat and I left again to keep looking.

We returned to find the place empty except for Kitty and Abby. Kitty had posted a sign on the door, "No beer on tap for at least an hour. Will reopen at 7:30."

"I see how you got folks to leave, but how did you manage to convince them there was no beer? I reckon having no beer and no customers was all you needed to convince Floyd and Lily to eat a leisurely supper, so that at least is clear."

"I hate to disappoint you Cowboy, but I wasn't really that clever. When they took Adam Nat forgot to bring up a new keg and Abby and I were too preoccupied to notice. For the first time since that huge herd came through 10 years ago driven by 50 cowboys and arrived at the same time as four other herds we ran out of beer."

At least they were prompt. At exactly 6, three men entered. One stayed by the front door, the second stationed himself by the rear entrance and Curt Darby headed right for our table. He didn't sit in an empty chair that would have put his back to most of the room and I didn't invite him to take it. He stood at an angle so he could see the four of us and the front and back doors, waiting for one of us to speak. Finally, the silence got to him.

"I would have thought you'd be more anxious about your little boy and talk first. We saw you and your older brat pokin' into nooks and crannies lookin' for us and your baby boy. We're just too clever for you Dillon, takin' that boy right from under his mama's and sister's noses. We been watchin' since we got to town last night and saw your woman put the boy down to sleep in his bed then closin' the door without lockin' it."

"Ok, so you've explained how you took him, Darby. Now tell me how I'm to get my son back."

"It's pretty simple Dillon, so simple even you, a lawman, can understand it. You let Zeke go and we drop off your boy where he can be found. All that's needed is for your other son to follow us out of town at a distance of 100 yards."

"I'm not about to risk both my boys without some indication that Adam's still alive. Let me see him and I'll do as you ask and release Zeke, but if either of them are hurt I'll track you to the ends of the earth and kill you."

"I believe you would," Darby said while nodding to the man by the entrance to Kitty's office. "Culley will be back with Adam, I reckon that's what you call him, directly. You and your boy went right past him when you went through the storeroom here. He was a sack of potatoes in the corner. Oh, and you can thank your town doc for havin' that stuff that puts you out if you breathe it instead of normal air. He doesn't lock his door either."

Culley returned, just as Darby finished talking, with what looked like a potato sack slung over his left shoulder and flung it down on the table. The sack rose and fell slowly as if something alive was inside it. Kitty opened it to reveal our unconscious son.

Now that I knew where Adam was and that he was still alive, I wanted nothing more than to pull my gun and wipe that smug grin off Curt Darby's face. Despite the urge, I held back, knowing that even if I killed him, his men would shoot Kitty and/or the kids. Darby pressed his advantage.

"You're seein' things my way now, Dillon. Here's what I want you to do. Culley's gonna pick up the kid in the sack and walk out the door with him and my man Needham and get our horses. You and your boy will walk down to the jail, and while I wait outside with him for our horses, you'll tell your deputies that you've decided to set Zeke free. If you say anything else, I'll kill your boy where he stands and they'll kill the little one. Once we've lit out, we'll get rid of the sack, but keep the kid. You and your boy can see what direction we take and then he can head for the livery and saddle his horse to follow. Once we're 15 miles from town, we'll drop the kid on the prairie so his big brother can pick him up and ride back to town. However, if we see any sign of a posse or even a lone rider, both your boys are dead."

Again, I did as I was told, ignoring my deputies' objections and Zeke Darby's jibes. As soon as they were heading south out of town, I ran with Nat toward the livery where both of us saddled our horses. Nat mounted while still inside and I handed him one of the Winchesters. Once he had it stowed in the rifle boot, he took off after the Darby gang, agreeing to get no closer than 100 yards until they either released Adam or looked like they were gonna hurt him. Meanwhile, I stowed my own Winchester and walked Buck to the front of the jailhouse. Promising explanations later, I left him tied there and headed for the telegraph office.

I was just leaving the telegraph office, having sent a wire to any town they might pass through with their descriptions and that of my boys, when Hargood stopped me. All I wanted to do was get back to Kitty before starting out after Nat but I knew I'd have to talk to him. Mr. Bodkin was in Chicago meeting with the headquarters managers leaving Hargood in charge and there was a large money shipment due in from Topeka on the morning train.

"Hello, Marshal. Glad I caught you. I need to go over the plans with you for protecting the money that's arriving tomorrow so we're sure to send it on to Denver.

"I've got other more pressing business to take care of Hargood. Why don't you go over the plans with Lionel. You might as well get used to dealing with him since it won't be long 'til he takes over for me."

"I can't imagine what could be more pressing than fulfilling your duties, but if you insist there's something more important, I'll talk to your deputy.

I let Hargood continue to talk while I ducked my head inside the Long Branch to let Kitty and Abby know with a nod and a mouthed phrase that I was about to follow our sons. He wasn't through yet. He kept pace all the way to my office, only giving up when I mounted and started riding away. That's when he finally went in to talk with Lionel.

Out on the trail I discovered the Darby gang was traveling at a fast clip. I had to give Buck his head in order to get close enough to keep Nat in sight. Only then did I slow down and keep my distance, sticking as much as possible to whatever cover there was. I was taking no chances.

It was nearly 8 and we were almost 25 miles south of town when I saw Nat slow and then stop. He then began to ride slowly forward, the rifle out of the boot and held across his saddle in his right hand, ready for use if needed. I kept to a line of Cottonwoods and edged closer. Nat again stopped. This time he dismounted and bent down to pick up something from the prairie. Just as he did, a shot whizzed by, just where his head had been a split second earlier. I drew my own rifle and circled closer, while Nat, bent low, put his bundle down and reached for the rifle balanced on his saddle horn.

It was starting to get dark, but a full moon was rising, so both Nat and I could see where to return fire. Keeping low, so as to present as small a target as possible, he fired upward toward Culley and Needham. I meanwhile, had a clear shot at the Darby brothers. All four gang members were shooting at the spot where Nat and Adam had just been. The brothers turned to fire in my direction, but too late. Nat was able to send bullets into both Culley and Needham, while I plugged the brothers, killing Zeke instantly. However, I aimed just a bit low so Curt would still be alive when I reached him.

Nat stood behind me as I bent over Curt, having already checked that the other three were dead. He'd dropped his rifle and had his arms protectively around Adam, who had come to during the shooting.

"Dillon, what are you doin' here? I never thought you'd take the risk of followin'. I never seen you until it was too late. Still, you broke your word."

"I never broke my word. You said it yourself. There was no posse and no sign of a lone rider, which was what I agreed to. You forgot what I said I'd do if you harmed my boys and harm was definitely your intention when you began firing at Nat when he tried to pick up his brother. I said I'd track you down and kill you. That's just what I did," I told him just before he died.

Mr. Hargood had come into the Long Branch after we reopened at 9 and stayed. He came in with Lionel, Festus and Clem, who joined me where I sitting with Doc and Abby. I'd let Abby remain downstairs for the night crowd because of the unusual circumstances. Neither of us wanted to be alone until Matt came back with the boys. What I didn't need was to be verbally accosted by Mr. Hargood.

"Mrs. Dillon, perhaps you could tell me what Mr. Dillon felt was more important than protecting the bank's assets this time. Although Mr. Walker is his designated successor and has some experience with these things, it was inappropriate for him to foist me off on one of his underlings," he said, ignoring Lionel, who was sitting next to Doc. "As it is, I'll have to confirm the plan with him if he returns in time, when it all could have been settled by taking a few minutes to discuss it with me before he left. It certainly couldn't have been to go after the prisoner he inexplicably released to depart from town with those other three unsavory characters."

"I'll tell you what Matt felt was so important because I need to tell our friends why Matt acted as he did now that it's safe to do so. He released Zeke Darby because Curt Darby had our son Adam. The Darby brothers rode out of town with the other two members of their gang and Adam, followed by our other son Nat. Matt followed to make sure both boys arrive back home safely and, if he can, arrest all four outlaws. Unlike you and your harridan of a wife, he puts the lives of children, especially our own, ahead of discussing the arrival of money for the bank."

"Miss Kitty, ole Matthew shoulda talked with us and tole us what was goin' on. We woulda gone with him. It's a heap better odds than him facin' those outlaws alone while tryin' to keep your two young'uns out o harm's way."

"Don't think I'm not worried about that, but the odds aren't quite as bad as you think. Nat has a rifle with him to protect himself and Adam before Matt gets to them. I can only hope he's not forced to use it. After all, Nat's still a boy. He's only 13."

"For once I agree with Deputy Haggen. Marshal Dillon should have stayed home and waited for the boys to come back, trusting those men to keep their word, or else sent a posse after them to force them to release your little boy to his brother. I plan to protest such irresponsible behavior to Washington."

"Matt was taking them at their word, at least the part of their word he believed. They threatened to kill both boys if there was any sign that they were being followed. He didn't trust them to let the boys go. That's why he made sure Nat was armed and then followed their trail himself. Matt can stay well hidden from those he's trailing when he has to, but it would be that much harder if he had someone with him."

"Then Matt Dillon really is a fool. He's not only endangering himself, he's drawing attention to how brave he is by taking on that crew alone while courting the destruction of his own children."

"Hargood, you can leave the Long Branch right now! I don't need the business of a man who believes my husband would put himself before the safety of his own children," I screamed. "Floyd, Festus, Lionel, Clem you can toss that excuse for a man out on his ear and inform him he's not to set foot in here ever again!"

Hargood didn't wait to be thrown out, he left of his own accord, mumbling under his breath. I'd meant what I said, but it didn't mean I wasn't afraid all three of them would be killed out on the prairie despite Matt's best efforts. All of us at the table were scared the worst might happen. Abby hugged me and Doc, on my other side, took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Despite the thirsty crowd ensuring I had a profitable weekday night, I was glad when it began to thin and finally peter out, leaving Doc and Festus still sitting with Abby and me. I told Floyd to lock up and sent the girls home for the night. They left, but still those who remained sat in the darkened bar, lit mostly by the street lamp shining through the batwing doors. It was closer to 2 than 1 and Abby was falling asleep at the table. Doc and Festus, who had remained to help keep our spirits up, were trying to comfort me with assurances that Matt would soon come striding through those very doors with Adam asleep against his shoulder, tired but safe.

Their efforts were to no avail, so I told them they might as well go home. I'd lock the glass doors and take Abby up to bed. I walked them to the exit, hoping that when I saw them again later in the morning Matt and our boys would be back. If they weren't, Festus promised to take Lionel and ride out looking for them. I'd just closed the second door and was preparing to bolt them closed when I felt a tug in the opposite direction.

"Go away. We're closed," I told whoever was trying to gain entry.

"Kitty, hold on, it's me. I've got the boys."

I flung open the doors, throwing my arms around Matt, almost crushing the sleeping Adam in the process. Then I peaked past my husband's large form to see a very tired Nat waiting for us to clear the doorway so he could come inside.

"Oh, Matt, I was so worried. It's good to have you home, all three of you."

Nat finished locking up while I took Adam from Matt and he picked up his sleeping daughter to carry her upstairs to bed. As we climbed the stairs, he told me about what happened with the Darby gang and that Festus was taking care of the horses and spreading the word that they were safely back and all four outlaws were dead. Before long our three children were tucked into bed. We stood looking at our sleeping sons, our arms wrapped around each other's waists, before heading for our own bed.

"Matt, I was so afraid we wouldn't be standing here watching our boys sleeping peacefully. It's wonderful, but I'm too overwhelmed to sleep despite the late hour," I said steering him toward our own bed.

"Well ma'am, I think I might be able to help ease that tension. I think you'll find it right pleasurable."

"Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"That's a fact."

Soon we were in our large brass bed entwined in each other. We kissed passionately, like we always did whenever he returned from a dangerous confrontation. As we kissed, he began to gently knead my bare shoulders. I could feel the tension easing and the heat rising already.


	35. Chapter 34 A Boy's Fight Turns Ugly

**Chapter 34 – A Fight Between Lester and Another Boy Turns Ugly**

I come to town every Friday to do some socializin'. On the last Friday of the month I get paid and also pick up whatever supplies I might be needin', so I drive the buckboard. Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty said nothin' 'bout puttin' in a wheat or corn crop, but as foreman, I reckoned it would be a good idea. I figured not enough to sell for profit, but enough to provide flour for the ranch and for the Long Branch. I thought I'd ask the new folks running the flourmill about the costs and all so I headed in that direction before takin' the rig to the livery. When I got within shoutin' distance I saw a reg'lar ruckus takin' place. I drove closer and saw it were two boys fightin' and the bigger one, a stranger to me, was getting' the best of Nat Dillon's friend Lester Pruitt. By the time I could see and hear any detail, he had him on the ground and was comin' at him like he was stabbin' him stead of punchin'. That's when Nat stepped in.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Nat asked as he pulled on the bigger boy's shirt and took the knife Doc had given him over a year ago for his birthday out of his pocket. "Back off or I'll stick my knife into you and believe me you'll feel it. The blade's real sharp."

The two boys stood starin' at each other, neither givin' ground. Lester was out cold on the ground and nobody in the crowd was doin' a thing, includin' me. Someone had to take charge. I stepped between them before Nat got hurt. That caused him to take action.

"Tom, go get my pa and grandpa," Nat barked the order soundin' just like Mr. Dillon 'cept for the crack in his voice. "As for the rest of you, there's nothing more to see. Albert, you can keep everyone else at a distance."

For an old man, Doc can sure move fast when he has to. In less than 15 minutes he was kneelin' at Lester's side, just five minutes behind Mr. Dillon. Nat and the other boy were still starin' at each other, their knives held out in front of them. As soon as Doc arrived, Mr. Dillon stood up and walked over to the two boys, taking the knife from Nat's hand.

"Hand me that knife, son or I'll have to take it from you. Nat, what happened here?"

"Pa, Pete and Lester were fighting when I got here. I don't know what it was about, but Lester was on the short end of it. I stepped in when Pete took out his knife and stabbed Lester."

"Son, that was a very dangerous thing to do, but we'll let that be for now. First, tell me why you were here in the first place. Did your ma send you and Albert to get flour for the saloon and ranch?"

"Pa, I don't know why Albert's here. I came here for Mr. Lathrop. He wanted to find out how many sacks of flour he'd be getting to sell and when he should send a wagon to pick them up. I've been helping him so I can earn some extra money and get Abby the birthday present I've been eyeing. I don't have much time, you know."

"Is that a fact? I know when your sister's birthday is. Alright, Albert, how did you come to be here and what did you see?"

I stopped by to see how much you might get if I put in a late crop that we could harvest in October and turn into flour, Mr. Dillon. Sorry, but I saw and heard even less than Nat. I got here too late for that."

"Thanks. Why don't you two help Doc get Lester into our buckboard and take him to Doc's office. Then go to the Long Branch and stay there, both of you. From what you told me, I'm beginning to get a picture of what happened. I sent Tom Harker home by way of the Pruitt farm so Lester's folks would know he's been hurt. Oh, one more thing, take Isaac with you," Mr. Dillon said as he noticed Lester's little brother for the first time. "He can play with Adam. I'll be along directly, once I talk to Pete and his parents."

We went about doin' what Mr. Dillon told us just as Pete's folks came up to their son. They'd kept their distance until then. They was right angry.

"Marshal, are you just gonna let your boy go? He pulled a knife on our son and had no call to do that. He wasn't a part of the fight. When we came to this town we heard you didn't play favorites. I reckon that's only true when it doesn't involve your own son."

"I'll let that go because you're upset, Mr. Duncan. I just wanted you to hear what your son had to say before I lock him in a cell back at the jail."

"You can't arrest me. I didn't do nothin' 'cept to finish the fight Lester started when he accused my folks of cheatin' his folks after I told him how much flour they'd be gettin' after we took our percentage for sale to Mr. Lathrop and for ourselves. Nat's the one who should be locked up. He pulled his knife on me and was ready to use it if that feller hadn't stepped between us. It wasn't Nat's fight."

"I've heard all I need to hear. You might as well come with me now because there's no way that Mr. and Mrs. Pruitt aren't gonna file charges against you."

I knowed the Duncans were real angry then. Nat and I noticed them jawin' at Mr. Dillon as we pulled away headin' for Doc's office so he could patch up Lester.

Miss Kitty was up at Doc's place when we got there. She'd been gettin' everythin' ready while we was bringin' Lester and situatin' him on Doc's operatin' table and was there to help him while he dealt with Lester's wounds.

"Let me know if you need anything more, Doc. I'll be happy to do it for you. Nat," she said, as she noticed four-year-old Isaac, "take Isaac across the alley to Abby and Adam. You might as well go too, Albert. Doc and I can handle things here."

Both adult Duncans followed me to my office to further protest the arrest of their son. I don't much like arresting a 15-year-old boy for assault, but I had no choice. If Nat hadn't stepped in when he did, the charge could possibly be murder. I could see where the boy got his attitude. I didn't much care for Pete, but I was really beginning to hate his parents. If they said one more word about Nat being the one who should be arrested, I was gonna really lose my temper.

Lucky for them, Carl and Sarah arrived and burst through the door. Sarah didn't stay longer than the time it took to nod at me before heading down the street to Doc's office to see her older boy. Carl remained and glared at Mike and Nellie Duncan.

"Matt, do you have the charges ready for me to sign against Pete Duncan? I want to join Sarah and see how Lester's doing. I hear I have Nat and Albert to thank for it not being worse than it is. Oh, and Matt, there's one other charge I want to file on behalf of all the farmers around Dodge. A group of us were going to tell you about our suspicions before the week was out, but since they've attacked Lester, I'll tell you now. I say the Duncans have been shorting us on the flour and using the difference to enrich themselves. I should have gone with Lester instead of allowing him to bring Isaac along. I had no idea they would stoop this low or that Lester would actually accuse them for me."

"Duncan, your boy stays in my jail. I'm also ordering you to close your flourmill until an independent party audits your books. Carl's just leveled some serious charges against you, which make for a pretty powerful reason for Pete to have attacked Lester. If not for the charges against you, I'd release him into your custody, but now I can't do that. With Pete in jail, I know you won't leave town."

The Duncans stormed out of my office, threatening to have my badge for my high-handed actions. I chose to ignore their threats, even though I doubted they were hollow. I didn't for one minute think my job was in danger, but seeing how they reacted when their son admitted to wanting to kill Lester if he hadn't been stopped, I knew they weren't above carrying out a physical threat. I had to get someone to look at their books and fast before they destroyed them. It also had to be someone without strong ties to me or, for that matter, Dodge City.

My solution came in the form of a visiting reporter from New York. We'd had very public words the previous evening, so everyone, including the Duncans, knew where I stood on the subject of reporters, especially Fred Livermore. When I checked into his background I learned he'd been an accountant before trying his hand at journalism. He'd come west to try and change his newspaper career from someone who wrote stories about money matters to someone who wrote about the violence of the Wild West.

"Mr. Livermore," I called as he crossed the street toward me, heading for Delmonico's from his room in the Dodge House. "I believe I have a story for you. It combines the money matters you're trying to get away from with the violence you're so anxious to write about. You can write the kind of story you want and still please your editors back east."

"Why are you suddenly being cooperative, Marshal? Are you actually going to give me some details on that stabbing this morning? Will you use your considerable influence in this excuse for a town to convince the parties involved to talk to me?"

"Yep, if you feel you can handle it. I do have one stipulation, though; I want you to delve into the underlying causes of the stabbing. It involves defrauding the good farmers and shop owners of this town. Of course, there may be some danger to yourself if you really do a complete job. I want you to audit the books of a business establishment here. The son of the owners is locked up in my jail for the stabbing you're so interested in finding out about. I'll let you talk to the boy and put a word in with the injured boy's parents to let them know it's ok to talk with you. The rest is up to you."

"Dillon, I appreciate you giving me a chance to talk with the parents of the boy who was stabbed and the kid who stabbed him. I'll get as many angles as I can from all the witnesses and participants, including you and your son and your employee, but I don't see how I can look at the books of any business. Wait, is that your plan? I sneak into their premises, you catch me, and then you have a perfect excuse to kick me out of town."

"It's not my plan at all, although I hope you do leave town after all this is over. I still don't like reporters whose idea of a good story is to manufacture a fight in hopes it will end in gunplay. There's a Judge Cumberland staying in the Dodge House in the room next to you. I want you to strike up a conversation with him and let it slip that you're an accountant turned reporter. Maybe you could jaw over dinner. I believe he's about to get a table in Delmonico's. Later, I'll ask him for a warrant to examine the Duncan Flourmill books."

Livermore agreed to pursue the story on both his own and my terms. I saw him leave Delmonico's with Judge Cumberland like they were old friends. I gave the judge enough time to get over to the courthouse, where he was making use of Judge Brooker's usual office, before going to see him with my request. He heard me out and agreed to name his new acquaintance, Fred Livermore, as the independent accountant necessary to determine if there was enough evidence to warrant a trial on the fraud charges Carl Perkins had filed.

I don't know if Livermore began with the Duncans' books because he thought I might go back on my promise to convince folks to talk to him or because he felt it was at the core of his potential story, but he did. I soon had the proof I needed for Judge Cumberland, who agreed to begin the fraud trial on Monday. He also talked with each of the fight witnesses and participants, including Lester and Nat.

"Marshal, I want to thank you for providing me with the story of my life. It will make my name as a journalist."

"Glad to hear it, Livermore. Just don't publish anything until after the two trials. I don't want anything to jeopardize their convictions."

"Oh, you have no cause to worry on that account. The trials are part of the story of the changing West. I couldn't possibly write it until I know their outcomes."

Lester was up and about when the fraud trial began, although not completely healthy. He wound up testifying at both and was instrumental in the convictions. However, what swayed the jury against the Duncans more than anything the farmers and merchants of Dodge had to say, was Livermore's testimony about the business practices of the flourmill. Judge Cumberland sentenced them to pay a hefty fine and required them to pay back the money owed to everyone for shortchanging the farmers while overcharging the purchasers. They gave hardworking folks like the Pruitts the lowest price they could for fewer sacks of flour than were actually produced and the highest price they could gouge out of the shopkeepers for the sacks they actually bought and the extras. As for Peter Duncan, due to his age and it being his first time on the wrong side of the law, he was given two years at the county work farm.

The Duncans grudgingly paid the money they owed and agreed to a regular audit of their books for a year. They also bitterly resented Pete serving any length time. It soon became obvious that they hated the Pruitts for bringing the charges in the first place, but they hated me even more. They became convinced that my control of the town and possibly the judge had turned the law against them, not their own actions. What worried me most, though, was that they hated me because Nat was never brought to trial for pulling his knife on their son. Nothing could convince them that Nat acted within the law in defense of Pete's victim. Instead, they believed it was solely due to my influence. I had a new enemy to worry about.


	36. Chapter 35 Adam Makes Sister's Present

**Chapter 35 – Adam Helps Make a Birthday Present for his Sister**

It was hardly more than a week since Lester Pruitt was stabbed during his fight with Pete Duncan, but the resulting trials were over and life had settled back into what had become normal for summer in Dodge City. I was busy with the usual business at the Long Branch, raising our kids and preparing for our daughter Abby's tenth birthday party. It was to be late Friday afternoon at the saloon, only four days away. Adam had seen Nat working for Mr. Lathrop in order to earn some extra cash to buy his sister a very pretty jewelry box he'd seen in the store and knew that Doc, Matt and I also had presents for her and was feeling left out.

"Ma, why don't I help Adam make a present for Abby? Do you mind if I use some of the rice you have stored and some of the flour to make a paste? I could even use some corn and food coloring and some of the scrap paper and a box."

"That sounds wonderful Nat. Use whatever you need to help him feel part of the upcoming celebration."

I soon left Adam, under Nat's supervision, happily pasting rice and corn onto the cardboard from the boxes to create a very crude box to keep her comb, brush and looking glass. Still, as I headed downstairs to my office to work on the books, I felt sure Abby would love it. He finished it that very afternoon, but two days later he complained of a tummy ache. Matt and I dismissed it as over excitement at first, but when he refused any of the cake and ice cream at Abby's party because he hurt too much, we asked Doc to look him over.

The poor little guy cried out in pain as Doc felt his stomach. Even when Doc finished, Adam couldn't stop crying. Nothing Matt or I did seemed to comfort him and he wouldn't even look at Doc, who looked about as worried as I'd ever seen him.

"What's wrong Doc?" I asked as Matt picked up our small son and mirrored Doc's expression. "Does he have appendicitis like Abby last year?"

"No, it's not that. If it was, I could do something about it. Adam, would you turn your head so your mouth's not buried in your father's shoulder? I need to hear your answers to my questions. Did you eat anything in the past few days that wasn't from Mr. Lathrop's store or on a plate?"

"Mean from floor?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Eat food make Abby present."

"Did you drink a lot afterwards?"

"Tirsty. Drink soda pop an' lots water."

"Matt, Kitty, I'm afraid the liquid Adam drank after eating the rice and corn kernels and paste he used to make Abby's present off the floor caused what he already had in his stomach to expanded and get stuck in his intestines. The more he ate and drank, the worse the blockage became. That's why he's in so much pain. I'm going to wire ahead to a specialist in Denver who can remove the blockage. We should make plans to be on the next available train once I hear from him."

"Doc, can't you do that here?" Matt asked for both of us.

"I wish I could, but I don't have the skills. If I tried it, I'd shorten his life to no more than days, weeks at the most and if I do nothing it's definitely only days he has left."

"Well I reckon we have no choice then. I'll ride out and ask Newly and Paula to look after Nat and Abby while we're gone. Meanwhile, you do what you need to do, Doc."

By the time Matt returned from the O'Brien ranch, Doc had his answer. We'd be on tomorrow's 10 o'clock train to Denver. Newly would stop by for Nat and Abby. Tonight we had to gather what everyone would need into carpetbags and grips.

"Ma, Pa, why do we have to stay with Uncle Newly and Aunt Paula? Can't we come with you to Denver?" our two older children said together.

"I know you probably think I can't look after Abby after I failed so badly with Adam, but I only turned my back for a minute," Nat protested. "Even if you do blame me as much as I blame myself, what's that gotta do with going to Denver with you? I wouldn't be taking care of the squirt or Abs there, leastways not alone."

"The people at the hospital won't allow you to stay in Adam's room and Denver's too big a city for us to let you stay in a hotel room on your own and we couldn't ask Lionel's folks to take on the job of seeing to you. We'll send a telegram as soon as we know something. Meanwhile, just go quietly with Newly when he comes by for you tomorrow," Matt told them in that voice of his that leaves no room for argument.

Albert had waited to head home until we left, so he, Newly, Lionel and Festus were at the train station to see us off. Lionel surprised us by saying he'd heard from his father, who would meet us at the Denver train station and take us on to the hospital, the newly opened National Jewish Hospital, where Doctor David Weisbaum would meet us.

Although the overnight trip was without any delays, it seemed to last forever. It didn't help that Adam became more feverish as the hours dragged on. Even Matt's normally emotionless face was creased in worry as our little miracle boy lay across our laps. Therefore, we greeted Derrick Walker, who was standing on the platform waiting for us, with surprise and as little worry on our faces as we could muster. It seems Lionel had used the telephone service that he'd been trying to convince Matt to put in the jail and me to put in my office at the Long Branch to contact his father. Derrick quickly ushered us into his waiting carriage, speeding us to the hospital where Dr. Weisbaum was waiting in five minutes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dillon, I know you're anxious about the health of your son, so I have an operating room ready. I can begin as soon as I finish examining the boy and a nurse experienced in giving ether arrives to administer it. Doctor Adams, I don't think I need to ask if you'd like to assist. It's a simple technique and you can carry it out on any future patients at home in Dodge City as well as teach it to any other doctors in your community."

"Thank you, doctor," I said as he began his examination, "but I can administer the ether. Doc has spent years training me as a nurse, including how to handle ether. Besides, Adam will be less frightened if I'm in such a strange place with him."

"Doctor Adams, if you concur, I will allow Mrs. Dillon to function as nurse in the operating room, although it's highly unusual for a mother to be so closely involved or any other relative for that matter."

"I most definitely agree with Kitty. That overgrown public servant of a husband of hers wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for her assistance in some very delicate operations I've performed. Of necessity, someone practicing medicine in a small town can't help but operate on relatives and close friends. If I couldn't separate what I need to do from how I feel about the person, I couldn't have lasted as long as I have in Dodge as, until recently, the town's only physician. As to our young patient there, I may not be a blood relative, but I am his godfather. He and his brother and sister are about as close as I'll ever come to having grandchildren."

Dr. Weisbaum agreed to allow me to assist with the ether while he completed his examination. As we started for the operating room, I glanced at Matt and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It was when we left the room and started down the hallway that I noticed a man and woman seated on a bench. The man was looking at the woman next to him, but she was staring fixedly at Adam. I wondered if Matt noticed. Her interest in our son somehow made me feel very uneasy.

I stood in that hospital hallway watching Kitty, Doc and Dr. Weisbaum wheel our son toward an operating room in this brand new building to whatever fate awaited him. My mind dwelled on "our son" because only Adam was truly a result of the love Kitty and I share. I'd give my life over and over for Nat and Abby, as would Kitty, but they were brought into this world thanks to the love shared by another couple. We simply chose to make them ours. I began to pace, not knowing what else to do until word came back about Adam's fate and whether or not there would be a permanent hole in our lives. Somehow my eyes strayed to the couple sitting on a bench trying to draw comfort from one another. They were like a mirror image of me and Kitty; he with hair a bit more brown than Kitty's flaming red tresses and she with wavy brown locks, slightly lighter than mine. Still, they had each other to help them get through that awful wait, while I was alone. Suddenly, I became aware of someone trying to get my attention.

"Matt, I didn't mean to intrude upon your thoughts at a time like this," Derrick Walker said quietly. "I thought maybe you could use a friendly face. Where's Kitty?"

"She's helping Doc and Dr. Weisbaum with Adam. She often acts as Doc's nurse."

"Matt, do you want to come back to the house with me and maybe freshen up from your trip? I can have you back here well before they finish."

"Thanks Derrick, but I've got to stay here just in case… I don't want to not be here if I'm needed."

"I understand. I can wait with you to help pass the time if you want or I can go back home."

"You might as well go home. I'm sure you have plenty to keep you busy in a city the size of Denver."

Denver's district attorney left after I promised to fill him in on how his son was progressing toward becoming the marshal in my place and Lionel's growing attachment to Eileen Fallon before we left for home. There was nothing left to do but take a seat next to the couple on the bench.

"You're waiting to see about that little boy aren't you? I couldn't help but notice that adorable, red head. We're taking a break from visiting with my brother. He suffered severe injuries when the wall of a poorly constructed building came crashing down on him. It certainly wasn't one of his buildings. He came out here with his wife because he thought there'd be more opportunity for an inexperienced architect in a frontier city. Sid and I took the train from New York as soon as we received her letter. Oh, here I am rattling on. I'm Belle Schneider."

"Matt Dillon," I said nodding at her and taking Sid Schneider's hand. "Sorry to hear about your brother, Mrs. Schneider."

"Thank you, Mr. Dillon for your kind words at a time when you must be buried in your own troubles. Is what's ailing your son serious?"

"Yeah. He's got some sort of blockage in his belly from when he ate something he shouldn't. It will kill him if it's not removed and he might die even then."

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but you do seem rather old to have such a young child. Do you have any other children that you perhaps left at home with relatives?"

"You're right. It's none of your business."

I was finished with the Schneiders. I got up and resumed my pacing between Adam's room and the operating room at the end of the hall. How dare that woman pry into our lives and assume our age prevented us from having only Adam. Pure happenstance had brought Nat and Abby to us and somehow, if the worst happened, we'd have to tell them and somehow find a way to lean on each other so we could do more than exist.

I don't know how long I paced alone with my thoughts, but however long it was, it ended. Kitty, Doc and Dr. Weisbaum were coming toward me wheeling Adam to his room. I stepped in along side Kitty, who grabbed my hand.

"How you holding up, Cowboy?" she whispered, seeing the answer in my eyes.

"Doc, Dr. Weisbaum, will he make it?" I said trying to conceal the fear I felt.

"Mr. Dillon, you have a very strong little boy. I think he stands a good chance, but we'll know more after he wakes up and we can see if he can keep anything down."

The two doctors went off together, leaving us alone with our son. They'd said something about going to get some food and wondered if we wanted any, but both Kitty and I refused. It was close to 7 by the time they returned and Adam was still asleep. Dr. Weisbaum promised to return in the morning, but Doc planned on staying down the hall in a dormitory reserved for the doctors who were on hand in case they were needed for an emergency. We would stay with Adam, keeping a vigil over our little miracle.

Two more hours passed with us sitting in chairs on either side of the bed, alternating between holding his hand and stroking his forehead or ruffling his hair. I'd just brushed my hand through his hair again, when I thought I saw his eyelids flutter. I looked over at Kitty and knew she'd seen the same thing. When we looked down at Adam again his eyes were open and shifting from one to the other of us.

"Mama, Pa over?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie, it's over," Kitty replied. "Soon you'll feel all better, but right now I'm sure you're tired, so go back to sleep. We'll be here with you all night and your godpa's just down the hall."

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I awoke to full morning. Doc was taking Adam's temperature and Kitty was stroking the face of our fully awake son. I smiled down at him just as the door to the room opened to admit Dr. Weisbaum. He too smiled when he saw the alert little boy.

Adam grinned back at us and said, "hungry."

"I see you're feeling much better than you were yesterday, young man. Just what would you like to eat?" Dr. Weisbaum asked.

"Want bacon, eggs."

"Well, let's just see how you do with a little herbal tea and toast and maybe a bit of porridge. I think you should wait a few days until you tackle bacon and eggs. Mr. Dillon, why don't you come with me? I could use some help carrying back food and drink for all of us."

I agreed to help now that it appeared that our son was going to make it. I also realized that I was starved.

"When can we take him home, doctor? I'd like to let his brother and sister know he's going to be all right and when to expect us."

"Let's see how he does with the food and make sure no further blockage occurs. If he has no trouble then you can telegraph or phone the people your older children are staying with. If all goes well, you may make tomorrow's 9 o'clock train east. I normally wouldn't allow a patient to go home so soon after a serious operation and especially not on a long train ride, but he will be traveling with his own private physician."

We returned laden with food, which all of us ate with relish. Adam finished not only the tea and toast, but the porridge with no ill effects. Dr. Weisbaum was content to take his leave for several hours and opened the door. Mrs. Schneider blocked his exit.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry Mr. Dillon, I must have entered the wrong room. It looks like your little one is doing fine. I'd like to request one thing, since I'm here, if you don't mind. I heard you have two other children and this little one looks so much like what I imagine mine would have looked like that I was hoping that you would agree to let me take him home with us to New York. It would complete our family."

I would never hit a woman, but I came perilously close to it right then. Kitty, having no such qualms, was advancing toward the woman with murder in her eyes. She stopped short when Sid Schneider appeared behind his wife.

"Schneider, take your wife out of here before something happens that we all might regret."

"I understand your anger, sir and I will take her with me. You see, Belle's not herself this morning. Her brother didn't make it."

The Schneiders disappeared and we all relaxed. It was probably the last we'd see of them.

"Matt, I don't trust that woman. How did she know we left Nat and Abby at home?"

"I think she was listening at the door when Dr. Weisbaum and I went for the food and kept her ear to the it after we got back. Don't worry Kitty, I don't think we mentioned where we live," I said, hoping the woman hadn't overheard which train we were taking.

Adam's appetite continued to be strong and there was no sign of trouble so that by the time Derrick Walker showed up at 6, I was ready to send my telegram. Walker offered to send it for me and to bring us back supper from his home as well as buy our return train tickets for us. He also agreed to meet us at 8:00 the next morning so we could have breakfast and still make our train with time to spare. We'd be back home by Wednesday.


	37. Chapter 36 Woman from New York & Adam

**Chapter 36 – A Woman from New York and Adam**

We'd only been back home for a week and already Adam was acting like he'd never had that life-saving operation. I don't know how much of it is being like his father and how much is being nearly two and a half. Abby was all smiles. Although her birthday party had been spoiled by Adam getting sick, our return gave her, as she put it, "the very best birthday present ever." I think Nat was beginning to forgive himself for not being able to prevent his little brother from eating the wrong thing and making himself sick. It seems both Dillon boys are their father's sons. Finally, Matt was closer to giving up that badge than ever. He'd made plans to travel to Topeka in the next few days to take the final steps to allow him to be named a circuit judge. Life was again as peaceful as the lives of those close to Matthew Dillon, US Marshal, could ever be. Then I saw her. Belle Schneider had come to Dodge City.

She was walking out of the Dodge House with her husband by her side. I could only hope they were simply passing through and had taken a room at the hotel so they'd have a place to stay until their train was ready to leave tomorrow. Albert must have caught my change in expression because he came over from Mr. Lathrop's store.

"Is something wrong, Miss Kitty? Do you want me to get Doc or Mr. Dillon?"

"Everything's fine, Albert. It's just that I saw a woman I'd hoped never to see again. You'll be coming for supper tonight, won't you?"

Albert left, having accepted my invitation, and I lost sight of the Schneiders. Still, my first instinct was to go back inside the Long Branch and make sure Adam was still there. I'd left him with Abby while I caught up with some paperwork. Nat was helping by bringing up more whiskey from the storeroom. I sent him across the street to help Albert, who he'd already helped with the roundup. Changing my expression to my best poker face, I went upstairs, relieved to see Adam playing happily with his sister.

"Sweetie, why don't you go over and spend some time with Lucy? I'm sure you girls want to pick out some new dresses for school."

It didn't take much persuading; she was off in a flash. I watched out the window as she walked right by the Schneiders. They didn't try to talk to her and she didn't notice them. However, things were different when I started down the street toward Matt's office with Adam's hand firmly held in mine.

"Ah, Mrs. Dillon," Belle Schneider purred as she crossed Front Street to accost me, "it's so good to see a familiar face. Was that your daughter I just saw walking down the street toward the milliner's shop? Oh, and my offer for your adorable boy still stands. You haven't changed your mind, have you, now that you've had a chance to reflect on it?"

I didn't bother to answer. Instead, I quickened my pace down the boardwalk, holding tighter to Adam's hand.

"Ow, Mama, hurt me."

I loosened my grip as I apologized to my perplexed son, saying, "Sorry, Adam, I didn't realize I was holding your hand so tight."

"Mama, who lady? Scare you too? Tell pa, make her go way."

"That's just where we're going. Your pa will know what to do about her."

Festus, Lionel and Clem were happy to entertain Adam while I talked to Matt.

"Kitty, I want you there when I go talk to them. I want to be sure they leave Dodge before I have to go to Topeka in three days. Until they do, we'll have to keep a close watch on Adam without scaring him."

"It's too late for that, Matt. I mean, not scaring him. He saw and felt my reaction when that woman accosted us. I hope her husband proves to be more reasonable."

Matt picked our boy up, so he could ride on his broad shoulders as we strode back down Front Street. We'd reached the entrance to the Dodge House just as Belle and Sid Schneider came down the boardwalk toward the hotel from Delmonico's.

"Excuse me, sir, but my wife and I would like to return to our hotel room. You're blocking the way. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first, Mr. Dillon, although I don't for the life of me know how that could have happened with somebody as distinctive as yourself. Very few men come even close to your height, but then, I wasn't expecting to see people we met in Denver in a small town on our way back east."

"Schneider, you can cut the charm. I don't know how you found out where we live, but I can guess. You're not staying here any longer than you have to. I want the two of you on the next eastbound train. It leaves tomorrow at 2. Fact is, I'd prefer it if you were on the stage that leaves at 10, but being as you're city folks, I'll allow that you can stay till the train leaves. In the meantime, if either one of you comes anywhere near my family, I'll throw both of you in jail and keep you there until I can personally put you on the train. I'll even see to it that you're checked out of your hotel room and your luggage gets on board."

"That won't be necessary, Mister, or should I say, Marshal Dillon. I'll make sure my wife behaves herself, despite the loss she's been through. I didn't tell you while we were at the hospital in Denver, but this is her second recent loss. Both of us are still getting over the loss of our own little boy not a week after his birth almost three years ago. To Belle, and to me too, your son looks very much like what we imagined our boy would look like had he lived. He had red hair like mine."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but that doesn't change anything. Stay away from my family and get out of Dodge tomorrow."

I've seen many a Texas cowboy cower when Matt uses that tone, so I expected a couple from New York City to take his threat seriously and without question. How wrong I was. Not an hour later, I had crossed the alleyway to enter Mr. Lathrop's store to pick up a few extras I'd need for dinner that night, and a few other things, with Adam racing in front of me. He was anxious to see what licorice or other candy he might persuade me to buy for him, but never got there. Mr. Schneider blocked his path to the candy counter, enfolding my precious little boy in his arms and nodding to his wife, who was watching the whole scene while pretending to look at a bracelet.

"It's about time you brought our boy to us, Mrs. Dillon," she said while joining her husband. "I don't know how you got him way out here from the New York hospital where I gave birth to him, but we'll take him home now."

"Your boy to you," I sputtered. "I don't care what you may have lost, but my little miracle isn't about to replace him. Let go of him this instant and if you or your husband ever come within a foot of him, I'll grab a rifle and kill you where you stand."

"You heard my ma. Let go of the little squirt now, mister. I don't care what you may believe, but I've been with my little brother from the day he was born. Take your hands off him now or I won't be responsible for the shape I leave you in."

With that, Nat, who'd come to help me carry the packages, raced past me, grabbed Schneider's arms, forcing them apart. Mrs. Schneider screamed, attracting a crowd. By the time Matt arrived, Nat had Schneider pinned against the counter and Adam's face was buried in my skirts while he shook from fear and a desperate attempt to not cry.

"I'll take over from here, son," Matt said softly. "I warned you Schneider," he continued, even softer, but with more menace in his tone, as he grabbed the man by his collar and his wife by her arm. "You're spending your remaining hours in Dodge in jail."

Matt, as always, kept his promise and I breathed a sigh of relief as the eastbound train pulled out of the station on Saturday afternoon with the Schneiders on it. They were gone from our lives – again.

On Monday morning Matt boarded the train for Topeka. His days as a lawman were almost over. He would return as a lawyer, accepted by both the State of Kansas and the United States Government, the final steps to becoming a judge. The trip was just a formality to confirm his integrity. Matt had spent too many years devoted to the law for anyone to doubt his moral fiber. Besides, after facing all that he had as a US Marshal and succeeding, a series of questions about his character would be as easy for him as it would be for Nat to outrace Adam. Still, out of habit, I wouldn't fully relax until he returned home. I certainly had no worries about Adam. Therefore I was surprised by what Matt said just after I gave him a quick kiss goodbye before he climbed aboard the train.

"Kitty, keep a close watch on Adam while I'm gone. I have a gut feeling we're not through with the Scneiders just yet. They're desperate people and desperate people do the most unlikely things. I may have scared them, but they have a way of learning things. They'll know I'll be out of town. Please, for me, don't let him out of your sight. I'll see you later."

The later was late Friday evening, but since we'd become close that's what he always said. It didn't matter if he planned to be away from me for a few hours or a few weeks or even months. However, this was one of those times when I wasn't worried about him coming back hurt or not coming back at all. This trip was a safe one, a simple train ride to the state capitol and back.

By Wednesday afternoon nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was just another dry, hot day in late August in Dodge City. Nobody seemed to have any energy except Adam. He raced out through the batwing doors of the Long Branch and across Front Street just for the fun of it. Matt would soon be home and his dire warning to keep a constant eye on our youngest child was almost forgotten. I took my time leaving the coolness of my saloon and immediately felt guilty for not remembering to heed Matt's gut feeling. That woman was back and she was grabbing for my son from the alley next to the Dodge House. Ignoring the heat, I raced to the spot as fast as I could, but tripped over a box that must have fallen from some farmer's wagon. As I fell, I heard what sounded to me like a rifle shot close by as my head struck the edge of the water trough, knocking me senseless for a moment or two.

When I regained my senses and began to sit up, a shaken Adam had run to me. I grabbed him and held him close in relief.

"Mama, she fall down. You fall down. Why hold gun?"

I must have hit my head harder than I realized, I thought. What Adam was saying didn't make any sense. Then I remembered the sound of the rifle and realized I was holding one in my hands against the back of my son. I dropped it in shock as I looked around me. As I began to stand up I saw a crowd gathering and Belle Schneider lying dead not three feet away in the alley.

Sid Schneider pushed his way through the crowd from where he'd been kneeling next to his wife toward me as Lionel came at me from the other direction. I just stood in disbelief as he made his accusations.

"Officer, I don't care if she is your employer's wife. Arrest that woman. She just murdered my wife. Ask the witnesses, she dropped that rifle and if you check it, you'll find it was recently fired."

"Miss Kitty, just what happened here? Can you explain the rifle?"

"All I know Lionel is I heard a rifle shot as I tripped and hit my head running after Adam to catch him before that woman lying there could grab him. The next thing I knew she was dead and I had both Adam and the rifle in my arms."

"Why aren't you taking her to jail? Move it man. You can't believe her story! There are plenty of witnesses who heard her threaten to kill my wife with a rifle less than a week ago."

"Mr. Schneider, if you plan on swearing out a complaint against Mrs. Dillon for the murder of your wife, a trial will be held, but I'm not going to lock her up. She isn't going anywhere except to her home and business. Please, Miss Kitty stay at home until this is all over."

"Officer, I do believe you're frightened of the power the Dillons wield in your town. Well, I'm not going to stand for it. She should be locked up unless a judge or prosecutor deems otherwise."

"Don't tell me the law, mister. My dad's Denver's District Attorney. However, if it will quiet you down, we'll go see Judge Brooker. Oh, Nat," he added, seeing my older son coming down the street toward us, "come along too. This concerns you as much as anybody."

We made quite a group heading toward Judge Brooker's office in the courthouse, two men followed by a woman on the arm of a tall 13-year-old boy while she, in turn, held the hand of a small boy hardly more than a baby. Judge Brooker looked up at us in surprise after we entered at his invitation. Schneider was quick to make the situation known. Judge Brooker was quicker to hide his shock, but Nat paled at the news.

"Mr. Schneider, I understand your concern, but I'm going to agree with Deputy Walker. Mrs. Dillon needn't be locked in a jail cell, remaining in her home to care for her children and business is sufficient until a trial date is set and the trial completed. If she has to leave the building, she'll have to be escorted by a representative of the law other than her husband. I, however, can't set the date for the trial just yet – at least not until I learn when another judge will be available. I'm too close to the family even for a town the size of Dodge. Besides, it's my intention to represent Mrs. Dillon. Her husband wouldn't want anyone else, since I've heard he considers me the best lawyer in all of Kansas. By the way Miss Kitty, when do you expect Matt back from Topeka?"

"He'll be home Friday night. Oh, and thank you for taking my case."

"Oh, one more thing, Judge. I don't want that old man, the local doctor anywhere near my wife's body. He's too close to this woman. In fact, I don't want any local doctor near my wife's body. I believe there was another young deputy who took up a station by where my wife was felled. He's new to this town and should guard her over at your local undertaking establishment. I plan to send for the state medical examiner to come and rule on how Belle came to die. Dr. Adams may observe if he wishes. I'm sure the prosecutor, who I think should be someone sent by the Kansas Attorney General will concur."

Our group, along with Paul Skidmore the local prosecutor, left Judge Brooker's office. However, when we reached the Long Branch, Schneider and Paul headed off to Percy Crump with Clem, his wife's body and Mike Duncan. The rest of us, along with Doc and Festus, entered the Long Branch.

"Ma, do you want me to wire pa? It will be a shock when he comes home Friday."

"It would be better if he hears the news directly from us rather than reading it in a terse telegram, but letting him know today will bring him home sooner and avoid his hearing about it on the train from Dr. Cuthgart or Mr. Kellogg. Why don't you go to the Burke's office and call his hotel."


	38. Chapter 37 Kitty Charged with Murder

**Chapter 37 – Kitty Charged with Murder**

I finished all the required interviews that would allow me to practice law at 4 on Wednesday afternoon and found myself walking toward my hotel room with Attorney General Kellogg's son. I'd passed another hurdle on the way to my retirement. We were comparing our impressions of the likely results when a pageboy came running up to let me know there was a telephone call for me. It was from my son Nat. What he had to say was so upsetting that I failed to notice that Lyman Kellogg had joined us.

"Matt, I was going to let you know what's just transpired back in Dodge City, but I see by your expression that you already received news of the situation. I'll be traveling to Dodge with Dr. Cuthgart on a special train that will get us there in only seven hours instead of the usual nine. You can come with us if you can make it to the station in a half-hour. I'm offering this to you as a courtesy for all your years of service to the state of Kansas. However, since your wife is the accused, you can't act as marshal in this instance."

"Thank you for letting me travel with you, but don't worry about me stepping on toes. I put Lionel Walker in charge before I left for Topeka and he can remain in charge until this whole thing is over with, especially since I've recommended him as my replacement when I retire. Besides, I'll be plenty busy with finding out whatever I can to clear her. Despite the trouble that woman caused us, I know Kitty didn't murder her. I don't care what the evidence implies."

"I assume you know you don't have to worry about arranging for someone to defend her. Your wife already has a top-notch lawyer. Judge Brooker has taken her case. Judge Pendleton will be presiding. He'll arrive sometime next week, as soon as he can clear his current docket and arrive in Dodge. As of now, the trial will take place there unless we have problems finding impartial jurors. If that proves to be the case, we'll have to seek a change of venue."

I usually can't stand waiting, but this time the train-ride seemed interminable. My family would be surprised. I couldn't get through on the newly installed telephone at the Dodge House or to the one in Burke's office that Nat had used. There was no answer at either one when I called and I had no time to try again if I was gonna make that special train. During the entire trip all I kept thinking was Kitty needed me and I wasn't home to help her, again. I raced off the platform as soon as we pulled into the depot, almost forgetting my carpetbag in my haste to get home. I pushed open the Long Branch's batwing doors just as the clock registered 11:35.

"Floyd, where is she?" I gasped.

"She's upstairs, Marshal with the rest of your family and Doc."

When I ran upstairs and burst through our door, Kitty, Doc, Abby and Nat looked up in surprise. I immediately went to Kitty, clasping her in my arms.

"Oh Matt, I'm so glad you're home, but we didn't expect you until this time tomorrow. How'd you get home so fast?"

"Attorney General Kellogg invited me to accompany him and Dr. Cuthgart on a special train they'd arranged that left soon after I spoke to Nat. How bad is it?"

"Everyone who was on Front Street this afternoon heard the shot and saw me with the rifle that killed her. Before anyone could really investigate, Schneider insisted loudly that I be arrested, reminding everyone that I'd threatened his wife. I've no idea what Judge Brooker has in mind for my defense. We'll know more after he talks with me tomorrow. Matt, I don't have to tell you that I'm scared."

To try to ease the tension in the room, Doc turned the conversation to how things went for me in Topeka. When we'd exhausted that, he talked about an elderly woman's altercation with a stray dog near her home and other similar small town news. By midnight Doc was across the alley in his office, Abby was tucked into bed in her room and Nat was in the room he shared with the already sleeping Adam. Kitty and I soon settled into our bed.

"Oh, Cowboy, what are we gonna do? All these years you've worried about leaving a widow and orphans, but what if I'm found guilty and the judge decides to hang me? You'll be a widower with orphans to raise."

"It's not going to come to that, honey. They won't hang you, not when the victim had tried to take a small boy from his mother. The worst possible outcome would be a short prison stay, not death."

"That would still leave you to raise our kids alone, at least for a time, and spoil your retirement plans. I don't want you to have to go through that."

"No matter what the verdict, I'm not going to let you go to prison. We've got until sometime next week to find out who really killed Belle Schneider. If we don't and justice miscarries, I'll take you and the kids to Montana and find a place out in the wilderness somewhere near Frank where we can live out our lives in peace without worrying about a Kansas murder."

"Matt, do you realize what you're saying? You'll be throwing away a lifetime devoted to the law. We'll both be fugitives. It's just too much to ask of you. It's even worse than you raising the kids here in Dodge alone and everyone looking at you and them with pity."

"Kitty, you're not asking it of me. It's what I have to do. I can't let the woman I love, the mother of my children, go to prison for something she didn't do. For once I'll have no trouble putting family ahead of the law and I was planning on retiring from the job anyway. I was willing to give up the badge and nearly killed Jude Bonner with my bare hands after what he did to you, so I'll have no problem breaking you out of jail to keep you from prison. Back then I was wrong because all I wanted was personal revenge. I didn't even think that you needed me by your side at that point more than anything else. This time it's to keep you at my side."

Kitty wasn't exactly pleased with what I'd said, but by the time we turned down the light and went to sleep, it seemed she accepted my decision. That is, she accepted the fact she wasn't gonna change my mind.

We were just finishing a quiet breakfast the next morning, one at which nobody except Adam was particularly hungry, when there was a knock at the door. It was Judge Brooker. He didn't begin by outlining his defense strategy, instead he asked Adam to tell him what he saw to compare it with what Kitty already told him.

"Mama front, bad lady back. Hear gun boom, turn, see bad lady fall. See, not see man. Run mama. She hurt. Get up, hold me, rifle."

"Thank you Adam. Obviously, Adam's too young to testify. Even if the jury somehow is made to understand what he says, Mr. Kellogg will sway them enough that they dismiss anything he says in your support, Miss Kitty. Even a less accomplished lawyer could do that. He's hardly more than a baby and you're his mother. I'll have to establish that he was between you and Mrs. Schneider. Perhaps establishing how caring a mother you are will give the jurors enough pause to provide reasonable doubt about it being premeditated. I have no idea how I can show reasonable doubt that you killed her. Perhaps the autopsy will help our cause. I don't know what role Dr. Adams and Dr. O'Brien will play, but I know Dr. Cuthgart expects them to be there. I'm sure they'll know what they need to find. Trouble is, it just might not be there. Meanwhile, do you have any ideas, Matt?"

"One time when on the surface it looked like Doc might have committed murder, I watched while he extracted the bullet, knowing it would be a different caliber than his gun. In this case, I suggest you look for entry and exit wounds and the angles. Also, if we're lucky, you might be able to find out more about the rifle. Ask Lionel if any are missing from the rifle rack in my office. I suspect there aren't. I've already checked the rifles here and none are missing. I'd check Newly's old shop and any other place that sells rifles in town. If we're lucky someone recently bought the one that was used to kill Belle Schneider. I'd check myself, but I don't want any chance that the judge will find the evidence uncovered to be tainted."

"You're right about luck coming into this, but both your suggestions should increase the doubt in the minds of any juror who isn't looking to get back at either one of you. I know how frustrated you feel not being able to take an active part, but while your deputies are chasing down concrete evidence, I'll need your help finding legal precedent. We need to gather as much as possible that's in our favor. Even if we find out who bought the rifle, he may be long gone and whatever motive he possessed will be gone with him."

Judge Brooker made it clear he wanted me to pour over the law books in his office for any scrap of information that might help. At least it would give me something to do. Still, I was worried and I hated leaving Kitty alone. I had a gnawing feeling in my gut that what we might find would make it look like killing Mrs. Schneider was premeditated, not just a mother's immediate response to some other woman trying to steal her child.

"Matt, don't worry about me. Go do what you have to do to try and clear me. I don't mind staying here. I've got Adam and paperwork in my office to keep me busy."

"Pa, I'll try and think up something ma and I can do together besides watching after Adam. Maybe she can show me how to make one of her New Orleans dishes for supper tonight."

"Thanks, Abby. Have I told you lately how wonderful a daughter you are?"

I didn't wait for her to answer, but started for the door, noticing as I did that Nat was conspicuously absent. Still, I didn't dwell on it. Instead I headed for the courthouse. Once there, I went immediately to Judge Brooker's office and entered. I didn't quite know where to begin, so I sat down in his chair behind the big desk, suddenly overcome by emotion. I was so lost in myself that I didn't notice anyone else was in the room until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was keeping me from throwing one of the larger volumes against the far wall.

"Pa, what are you doing? How's destroying Judge Brooker's book gonna help ma?"

"I'm not destroying his book, son, though I can see how you might think that. No, I can't pretend with you. You're my son and you have a right to know what I'm feeling. You're old enough. I was about to throw that book out of anger and frustration. I'm afraid of not finding enough evidence to convince a jury, especially one outside of Dodge who doesn't know her, your ma's innocent. I'm scared that a judge who doesn't know her will think Belle Schneider's death was premeditated and will sentence her to hang. They don't usually hang women. None have been hanged in Kansas that I know of, but it still could happen. I reckon that possibility suddenly hit home and my emotions got the better of me. I know the odds are against that severe a sentence especially because your ma was trying to protect your little brother, but the judge might want to set an example. I don't know much about Judge Pendleton."

"Pa, I know you're not gonna let that happen. I heard you and ma talking about that last night after you thought I was asleep. Pa, I can't help thinking it would be better if we found something, anything to keep them from finding her guilty."

"We'll talk about you eavesdropping later. Since you know part of what I'm planning is turning my back on the law if justice miscarries, I can tell you that's part of what's tearing me apart. You know your ma doesn't want me to throw away a life devoted to the law. Yet, I can't simply let her die or go to prison and raise you kids on my own while all of us endure pitying looks. I can't help feeling if the law does that to her, it's useless. The law's supposed to help keep families together, not tear them apart. It will have betrayed everything I've ever stood for. That's why I told her I'd have no choice but to break her out and hide our family out in the wilderness."

"If it helps any, I agree with you, Pa. Ma might not be happy with your sacrifice at first, but she'll come around. I know she will. Meanwhile, I'm feeling useless. I need to help in some way. I plan to devote myself to the law too, so would you mind if I helped you read through all these books here?"

"Thanks, son. Maybe you'll find something I missed and it would sure mean getting through these faster. If we find something, you could run to the telegraph office to find out if those who know enough of the details of what we uncover are willing to come here to help."

Nat and I settled in to read the shelves of law books, he starting at one end and me at the other. There had to be at least one past case that would help. Soon we were so enrapt in our task that I didn't realize how much time had elapsed. It was so far past the time for supper that the late August sun had set. We turned up the gas lamps and kept right on working until I heard someone clear his throat. It was Judge Brooker.

"Matt, good news. There's not going to be a trial, at least not of Kathleen Dillon. Both your lines of inquiry panned out. Mrs. Schneider was shot in the back. The autopsy proved it. Then your Deputy Walker tracked down the rifle. A young man, only a few years older than Nat, bought it. He accepted Mr. Schneider's money because he and his widowed mother are so desperate for any income they can obtain short of breaking the law so they can make ends meet. He didn't come forward because he didn't think it had any connection to the murder until he was questioned. With those two pieces of evidence, Attorney General Kellogg agreed to drop all charges against Kitty and file them instead against Mr. Schneider. From what I gather, he saw it as the only way to get out from under a wife who was becoming more deranged each day. He'd had enough of going along with her to placate her and wanted to put the death of their child behind him. He couldn't do that as long as she was alive. He took what he thought was the perfect chance. Anyway, he's now locked in your jail. There will be a trial, but it will be a formality since he's all but confessed to murdering his wife and framing yours."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Nat and I rushed home to share the good news with the rest of the family. When we got home, there was even more good news. I'd become a fully qualified lawyer in any court in Kansas, state or federal.


	39. Chapter 38 FaganStyle Setup

**Chapter 38 – Fagan-Style Setup**

It's hard for me to believe that by the end of the year I'll no longer be wearing this badge. Dodge has changed in the nearly 25 years I've been marshal from the wide open town it was when I first came here as a very young lawman into a mostly quiet, peaceful place for folks to raise their families; me included. That is, until the rash of robberies that began when school started last month. I'm starting to get the impression that some of our good citizens think I should speed up my retirement. The thefts are petty, but they've added up because of the frequency. Local merchants, like Mr. Lathrop, have had money and the more valuable items disappear from their shops. Passengers' pockets, of both returning locals and strangers, have been picked and guests at the hotels and rooming houses have returned to find their valuables missing from their rooms. If I don't get to the bottom of this soon, I'll be retiring with a huge stain on my reputation.

I headed back toward my office from the Dodge House after talking with one of the victims, who had been planning to open a meat packing plant a couple of miles southwest of town by the river. He made it quite clear that if I didn't find out who was behind it and soon, he'd take his proposed business elsewhere. I decided to keep my eyes open as I headed across Front Street to see if I spotted anything. I did, and I didn't like it. I saw Ted Butler, the owner of the new men's shop, being followed out of the Long Branch by my son Adam. I was wondering what a boy only halfway to his third birthday was doing running after one of our merchants when I saw him slip his hand into Butler's back pocket and race away with the man's wallet. I picked up my pace and grabbed him just before he headed into the alleyway between the Long Branch and the mercantile near the stairway leading up to Doc's office. I called after Butler to get his attention and then steered my son toward the man.

"Adam, give Mr. Butler back his wallet and tell him you're sorry," I told him as we came up to Ted.

"Here, pa says I have to give this back to you," he said, handing back the billfold. "Sorry."

I let go of my hold on Adam once he returned what he'd taken and I provided Ted with my own apology for my son's behavior. It was just in time to stop him from running back home and to spot Abby coming toward us.

"We're not through yet, son. You've got some explaining to do."

"I'm glad you've got him Pa," she exclaimed. "I was watching him for ma and only turned my back for a second and he was gone."

I sent Abby on her way home to let Kitty know I had our wayward youngest and started back toward my office. I'd only gone a few steps when the man I'd just talked to at the Dodge House came toward us from the hotel, pointing his finger at Adam.

"Marshal, that's one of the boys who robbed my hotel room. I saw him running away, but he was too fast to catch, even though he was the youngest. Still none of the three could have been older than seven."

"Why don't you come along with us to my office. You can swear out a complaint when we get there."

Once we were inside, I closed the door. Festus and Clem were at the table playing checkers. Lionel was away picking up a prisoner from Spearville. The man had stabbed another poker player at the Bull's Head and run off east.

"Fetus, grab the keys and lock Adam in one of the cells." When he hesitated, I added, "It's the only way I can be sure he'll stay put until I can deal with him, so make sure it's locked."

The man swore out his complaint, positively identifying Adam as one of the small thieves he spotted leaving his room with his ring and spare cash earlier in the day. I thanked him for his diligence, but avoided admitting that the little thief was anything more than one of the boys of our small town. For his part, he became upset that such a young boy was being locked in a cell and wondered why I didn't simply inform his parents.

"Marshal, being a citizen of course you know the locals far better than I do, but even if the boy's parents are totally irresponsible, I would think there would be some recourse other than locking him in one of your jail cells to await trial. Did I hear you right when you said he's not even three?"

"Yeah, he won't turn three until March. As to locking him up, that's the best thing for him right now and his parents are quite responsible and at least one of them would agree he should be locked up to keep him out of further trouble. That's what makes it so tough. I'm hoping to scare him into telling me who's sending small boys out to steal before sending him home."

"I hope he leads you to those who are really responsible," he said as he left, tipping his hat to Kitty, who was on her way in.

Kitty nodded at the departing robbery victim and closed the door behind her. She barely acknowledged the greetings from Festus and Clem before she marched over to my desk and began talking.

"Matt, we have a problem. It's Adam. It's not that I'm worried about where he is at the moment since there's no Belle Schneider around to kidnap him. Our neighbors will spot him and keep him safe. I'd wait until you got home if I could, but I need to talk with you alone right now."

"All right, Kitty. Festus, Clem why don't you see what you can find out about that little matter our visitor's complaint brought to our attention."

"I don't know how to say this," she continued once they were gone, "but while Nat and Abby were at school I saw him take money from the till. He raced out before I could catch him and by the time Mr. Lathrop brought him back home with a jar full of candy he'd taken, he no longer had the $500 he'd taken. It wouldn't have been so much, but I didn't have a chance to get to the bank this morning. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't really know, yet. I already know about his stealing. I caught him picking Ted Butler's pocket and then the man you just saw leaving, the one who wants to open a meat packing plant here, identified him as one of the boys who robbed his room at the Dodge House. He's told me that if I don't get to the bottom of this rash of thefts, he'll build his plant somewhere else. Right now our youngest child is locked in one of my jail cells. I was just about to have a talk with him when you came in."

"Matt, I know what he's done is serious, but did you have to do that?"

"Yeah, I did. As fast as he is, it was the only way I could be sure he stayed put. Besides, maybe it will scare him enough that he'll realize how wrong stealing is. Ma'am, since I know how responsible a mother you are, I'll make an exception and let you come into the cell with me while I interrogate the prisoner," I added. "I know you won't try and stop me from doing what needs to be done."

I grabbed the keys from the peg and headed through the door leading to the cells. Kitty followed. I was hoping to get this over with before Festus and Clem returned from checking to find out how many new victims there were today and how many of them could name Adam as one of the little thieves. Kitty sat down on the cot beside our little thief while I sat on the stool in the cell, sternly looking down at him.

"Son, things are even worse than I thought. You've even stolen from your mother."

"No, Pa. Not take from mama. Take from Long Branch."

"Taking money from the Long Branch is taking money from your mama. The building is our home until we move to the ranch and the money earned there helps keep the family clothed and fed. I want you to tell your mama you're sorry and then promise both of us you won't take anything that doesn't belong to you again."

"Not do it! Only say not get caught. Not win game if caught."

"Matt, I'll leave the handling of your son to you," she said crying as she removed her arm from around him and stood to leave. "As mad as I am at him right now, I still don't want to be here to see his punishment, so I'll be going now. Oh, by the way, I've got to make arrangements for a wagon to haul our new furniture out to the ranch. Will you be able to do it or should I ask Floyd to take care of it?"

"I'll do it tomorrow and take Adam with me. At least if I get him out of town I can keep him away from temptation without having to keep him locked up here. See you later."

With Kitty gone, I turned back to my son. Somehow I had to get him to see how wrong his behavior is. This time I sat on the cot.

"Adam, do you know what my job is?'

"Yes, Pa. Catch bad men. Put in jail."

"That's right. Now I've caught you and put you in jail. Can you tell me why?"

"Don't know."

"I've put you in jail because you've done the same thing as some of those bad men. You've taken what doesn't belong to you from the people who it does belong to. That's called stealing and it's wrong. Your mama and I have taught you that at home and you learned that in church from Reverend English."

"Not do bad thing you say. Just play game. Learn it with other boys. First try take from other boys in game. When do, get prize. Then give people show game. When good at game so don't get caught most times, take from grownups and give to people show game. It fun."

"Son, that's not a game to grownups and shouldn't be to boys. The purpose is to hurt other people, sometimes badly. One of the people you hurt very badly is your mama. You hurt her so much that she left here crying. Now I know you don't want to make your mama cry. When you hurt her, you hurt me too. When grownups do what you've done, it's called a crime. I put them in my jail and they get to tell a judge, which I'll soon be, and jury why they did what they did. Depending on what they say and what the people they hurt have to say, the jury decides if they need to be punished. Then, if there is a punishment needed, the judge tells them how much it should be. Since you're a little boy, there's no trial. Instead, I get to decide your punishment."

"Why, Pa?"

"Because I'm your pa and it's my responsibility, along with your mother, to teach you and your brother and sister not to do what's wrong. It's part of a father's job to decide your punishment and carry it out no matter who caught you doing wrong. It's how you learn. That's why I've locked you up and why I'm gonna spank you."

"Not fair, Pa. Don't want you spank me."

That made two of us. I take no pleasure in applying a firm hand to a firm bottom, but my words seemed to have had no effect. I was through talking so I picked him up and turned him over my knee. Having to do it was tearing me up inside, but I had no choice. As my hand repeatedly smacked his bottom, I pictured Kitty's tear-stained face as she left only a few moments ago. It was the only way I could keep at it until maybe the physical pain changed his attitude. I stopped when Adam began to cry loudly.

"Have you had enough?" I asked. "Are you ready to tell me who's been teaching you this so-called game?"

"No, sir. Won't tell even if never stop spanking. Gave word."

"A man should keep his word son, but there are a few times in life when it's not a good thing. Once your godpa gave his word to some bad men that he wouldn't tell who the men who shot the young man he tried to save were or where they were staying so they would let him go. However, Doc wasn't helping them to do wrong. He gave his word to save his life so he could continue to help people. When he got back to town, he told me as much as he could without breaking his word. Then he helped set a trap for them because he knew I needed to put them in my jail. You need to do what your godpa did back then. Since you refuse, your punishment will just have to continue. You'll stay locked up until your mama brings you supper. When you finish it, she and Festus will take you home to bed. In the morning you'll go with me out to the ranch and we'll talk some more during the trip there and back. If you still haven't changed your mind, I'll spank you again and lock you up again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Just tell boy like Nat teach with man old like you, but not old like godpa. You keep here and spank much want, Pa but not tell more and not help put jail. Still fun game, not bad game like you say."

"Then I reckon that's it, Adam. There's nothing left for me to do but leave you here to think some more on what you did."

He pouted at me, but I'd become angry enough that I could turn my back and the key in the lock. It was still too early to head home. Besides, my two deputies hadn't returned with any information yet. There was nothing to do but sit at my desk and try to write my report on the rash of robberies, including my one arrest.

When they finally returned, Clem and Festus had nothing new to add to our knowledge of the boys carrying out the thefts or the man behind the whole scheme. Still, it was apparent the leader wanted to gain power in my town and discredit me at the same time. Why else would he turn my own son against me? How many other boys were convinced it was all a game? Those thoughts didn't improve my mood any.

"I'm going home," I announced. "Kitty will be by later with Adam's supper. When he's done eating, will you escort them home, Festus?"

"I'll do er, Matthew. The young'un didn't tell ya nothin' did he?"

"Afraid not. I'll be late getting here tomorrow. I have to take some furniture out to the new house. If Lionel isn't back yet, you're in charge, Festus."

As it turned out, Lionel returned before Kitty brought Adam his supper. Kitty and Festus reported that Adam was all excited about the man locked in the next cell. He thought he was a nice man, especially when he encouraged my boy to continue to clam up and keep stealing until he was so good at it he couldn't be caught.

As soon as they brought him home, Adam was sent to bed. The rest of us stayed up, but the conversation with our two older children was strained. We were all too upset by Adam's continued defiance. After Nat and Abby went to bed, Kitty and I headed for our own bed.

"Where did I go wrong with him, honey? Why can't I get through to him?"

"It's not just you, Matt. I can't reach him either. Maybe the trip to the ranch will turn things around."

"Maybe. Meanwhile, we might do something to get our minds off raising kids and help us sleep easier."

"Oh, just what did you have in mind, Cowboy? Do I have to guess or will you show me?"

"I reckon I'll just show you ma'am. I could start by running my fingers just so."


	40. Chapter 39 Adam Runs Away

**Chapter 39 – Adam Runs Away**

Adam refused to look at us during breakfast. He picked at his bacon and egg. We excused him from the table, but before he went back to his room I reminded him I was taking him with me to our ranch when I brought the furniture to the new house. I hoped the ride out there and back would be just the thing to make him want to help me catch those robbers. The whole horrible mess could have come straight from the Charles Dickens novel, **Oliver Twist**.

The rest of the family remained around the table, lost in thought. We were all upset by Adam's behavior. My own thoughts revolved around repeating yesterday's stay in a cell if the trip to the ranch didn't provide the hoped-for results. We finished the meal in silence. However, just as Abby was helping Kitty clear away and wash the dishes, Nat turned to me.

"Pa, I was thinking I might be able to help. Lester thinks his little brother Isaac is part of this same gang of little boys. He and I could follow him during the school lunch break and maybe after school too. We'd be far less conspicuous than you or one of your deputies. Maybe we can help you get to the bottom of this while you're off with Adam, even if the little squirt won't talk."

"That's a good idea, son. Sorry to hear that Carl and Sarah Pruitt share our troubles. Makes me wonder how many other boys from good families have been turned into thieves. The man behind this scheme must be real persuasive."

Nat and Abby went to their rooms to collect their schoolbooks. As soon as they were on their way, I'd collect Adam and head for the freight office to pick up the loaded and waiting wagon. It was the only way I felt I could keep Adam from wandering off before I could take him with me.

"Ma, pa, the squirt's done it again!" Nat yelled as he ran from the bedroom he shared with his younger brother. "He's disappeared!"

The four of us raced down our apartment stairs hoping to spot our child in the alley or on Front Street before he got too far away. Kitty was the first to spot the little redhead hanging onto the back of the stage as it sped out of town toward Spearville. How he managed to get a foothold and handhold I don't know. We shouted, but it was going too fast for the driver to hear us. I could only hope that he didn't get seriously hurt when he fell off. Since I couldn't catch the stage, before heading for the waiting wagon, I stopped by the office, leaving instructions for Lionel to send telegrams to the first and each subsequent relay station until he was found. Once located, they were to use any means they could think of to make sure he stayed put. At least with the wagon I could lay him down if he was hurt.

My search came to an end at the first relay station, less than five miles beyond our ranch. The muddy road from last night's heavy downpour and the wind that blew a large tree limb onto the road slowed the stage just enough that it didn't get too far and Adam managed somehow to not fall off. The driver and two male passengers were inside the small cabin along with the stationmaster, who had obviously taken the instructions in Lionel's wire to use any means necessary literally.

I found a pouting Adam trussed up like a hog against the porch railing with a spare harness allowing him to move two to three feet in any direction, but no more. He was pacing back and forth. The improvised tether permitted him to sit on the porch swing, when he chose, next to a gray-haired woman who appeared to be in her late 50s or early 60s. She spotted my badge before I could say or do anything.

"Marshal, I'm simply appalled at the way children are disciplined out here on the frontier. For the life of me I don't know why on earth my son chose to move out to Cimarron to make his way in the world. There are a few who deal with their children harshly back home in Lawrence, where I live with my daughter, but thankfully there are very few of them. Frankly, I never believed the boy's story that he was going to see his grandmother and that his parents requested the driver look after him. I knew he was running away. I was proved right when the stationmaster acted on the telegram sent by his father. However, I didn't expect the scoundrel would send a United States Marshal to fetch the boy. I expect, sir, that if you lifted his shirt you'd find welts on his back from whippings."

"You know ma'am, I just happen to earn my living as a US Marshal but I'm here simply as Adam's pa. Yep, he ran away but you'll find no marks on him. I've never used anything more than flat of my hand on the bottom of any of my three kids and then only when it was absolutely necessary. Like you, I don't hold with beating children and have threatened fathers with jail if I observed it to be habitual and that's a fact," I added as I caught hold of my son and began to remove him from the harness. "However, this harness is rather inventive and it hasn't hurt him any except maybe his pride."

"If you haven't been beating him, why would a boy of his tender years run away from home? Can you answer me that?"

"It's a long story, but it boils down to shame and confusion. Deep down he's ashamed of what he's done, especially to his mama. He's been taught to be honest and respect other people and their property, but that's just what he didn't do. On the other hand, he's also been taught to keep his word once it's given, but I want him to break that word, at least indirectly, in order to catch the people who put him up to stealing in the first place."

"Pa, sorry run way. You, mama, still love?"

"Yes, son, we still love you," I said hugging him to me. "We'll always love you no matter what. When we saw you clinging to the stage as it sped out of town, worry took over from the anger. I'm so glad you're not hurt and your mama will be too. I'll send a wire from here to let her know before we head to the ranch where I left the new furniture and then back to town. Albert's always glad to see you, don't you know."

"I'm sorry I misjudged you, Marshal. I can see by your interaction with your son that you love him very much and he loves, not fears you."

"I'd be proud to walk inside with you too, ma'am, but you don't need to keep calling me Marshal. The name's Matt Dillon and this freckle-faced boy with his mother's red hair and blue eyes is Adam, if he hasn't told you that already. As for you son, you didn't eat much breakfast so let's see what the station master can rustle up for you while I send that wire to your mama."

Twenty minutes later, the stage continued on its way and Adam and I climbed onto the empty wagon toward our future home. If Albert and I could get the furniture, which we'd left piled outside, into the new house in short order without Adam running off to see John O'Brien, we'd be home in time for supper. I needn't have worried. He soon was resting his head in my lap fast asleep, but not before he again apologized for his recent behavior and promised to help me set a trap for the outlaws that had gotten him into this mess, but still, only if Isaac Pruitt led Nat and Lester to their hideout.

"Pa, I tell all took so you, mama, not mad me. That ok?"

"Yep, son, it's ok. But, there's one thing that would make me even happier. Do you now see that telling me the truth about what you've been up to isn't breaking your word?"

"Yes, Pa. Help jail. Not tell what said not tell. Else break word."

I took my time getting to the ranch, not wanting to wake my sleeping son. Even so, we'd traveled the four plus miles from the way station in a bit more than an hour. I hailed Albert when we arrived, which woke Adam and caused Albert to come running from the barn.

"Mr. Dillon, it's good to see you and little Adam too. I already started puttin' the smaller stuff in the house. I'll help you git the rest inside in two shakes, as soon I take care of the horse and wagon."

"You've done quite a lot while I was chasing after Adam. We can try to set it all up in there, but you know Kitty will want us to move it around no matter what we do."

"Ah, I won't mind if that's what Miss Kitty wants," he said as we began moving a bedstead inside. "Ladies need to have things in their house just so, Mr. Dillon. It makes them feel content somehow. Leastways, it seemed that way with my ma."

Adam followed us about as we moved the furniture inside, putting his small hands under whatever we were carrying so he could feel like he was helping. He was soon tuckered despite his short nap. By the time all the furniture was inside, he was asleep again, not even waking when I put his head in my lap and grabbed the reins to start us on our way home with an empty wagon and a rested horse.

Nat, Kitty, Abby, Doc and Festus were all waiting on the boardwalk as I pulled up in front of the Long Branch and handed our sleepy younger son to his mama. She, Abby and Doc immediately turned to go inside, but Nat and Festus stayed with me.

"Matthew, I'll git the horse an wagon back to the livery so's you kin hear what Nathaniel's got to tell ya. He near to drive me and Doc crazy yappin' but sayin' nothin'."

"Thanks Festus, I'll meet you over at the office directly. That is, if what Nat has to say makes any more sense to me."

"Oh, Pa! It'll make sense, I just wanted to wait until you got here to tell you the details of what me and Lester found out."

We walked inside, joining the rest of the family, including Doc, at the usual table in the back. Adam was wide-awake again and anxious to take part.

"Isaac took off on his own before school, so we followed him at a safe distance to that old shack beyond the schoolhouse at the edge of town. We let him go inside and then snuck a peak into one of the two windows. It was hard to see anything, it was so dirty and all, but we managed. There were two of them, a scruffy man about your age, but a good half a head shorter than you and a boy, about three years older than me but an inch or so shorter. They were both thin and wiry with light brown curly hair. They looked enough alike that they could be kin. They gave Isaac and the other boys inside something in exchange for what the boys brought. I couldn't tell what it was. We didn't linger once we got the gist of what they were doing. Instead, we hightailed it back to school before we were spotted. Isaac and his friends made it back just as the last bell rang."

"Nat and Lester learn game. See prize get for play good. Now know who, where. What need me show?" Adam asked.

"Nothing right now, son. You can stay home with Abby and mama. Nat, come with me to the shack. I'll need you to identify those two, but I want you to keep back. I don't want to take any chances on you getting hurt."

"Matt, does he really need to come along with you? Can't he just wait until you lock them up before he identifies them?"

"Don't worry Kitty, I'll make sure nothing happens to him, but I need to be sure it's the right house and the right men I'm arresting, you know. You and Adam can meet us at the jail if you want, but I'm sure Adam doesn't want to make it appear he's the one who broke his word and told on them."

Nat and I stopped at the office where Lionel, Clem and Festus joined us as we headed for the broken down cabin. When we got there, I motioned for Lionel to cover the back in case they made a break for it, while I called to them from the front as soon as Festus and Clem were on either side of the door. They came out carrying shotguns, as Nat nodded to me that those were the men he saw. I covered them with my own gun, while my three deputies made sure they didn't try anything foolish. They didn't. They knew it was over and peacefully surrendered their weapons.

"Your red-haired brat didn't rat us out, did he? That would be too bad, the older one said with just a hint of a threat."

"No, I've got another son," I said pointing to Nat. "He and his friend followed one of the boys you recruited. They saw you rewarding him for playing your little game well."

I was able to keep Adam and the other small boys from testifying at the trial. What we found hidden at the cabin and what Nat and Lester witnessed were enough to convict the two men, although the younger one was hardly more than a boy. Folks got most of what they lost back and the state prison gained a couple more guests for the next five years.


	41. Chapter 40 Abby's New Friend

**Chapter 40 – Abby and Her New Friend**

I come into town that first Friday in November like I do just about every Friday. It now bein' Saturday afternoon I reckoned it was time for me to help Mr. Dillon load the wagon with more furniture for the ranch like he and Miss Kitty had asked. I saw him walkin' with Miss Abby toward the freight office. I got there just ahead of them, noticin' Burke talkin' to a woman and a girl near to Abby in age in front of the place as I did. They stopped jawin' with each other as soon as I got there.

"Albert, you here to take the furniture that came the other day off my hands?" he asked just as Mr. Dillon and Miss Abby joined us. "Hello, Marshal, Abby" Burke went on before I could answer. "I'm glad you stopped by. I'd like you to meet my sister and niece, Charlotte and Cynthia Hawthorne. Charlotte, Cindy, this is our soon to be judge and retired marshal, Matt Dillon and his daughter Abigail and Albert Good, the Dillons' ranch foreman."

Miss Abby offered her hand all round and we menfolk tipped our hats to the ladies we'd just met. Then I went to fetch the wagon from the livery so we could load all the crates on it. When I came back they was all still talkin'.

"Mr. Dillon, if you and your daughter are any indication of the kind of people who live here in Dodge City, I'm sure Cindy and I will like living here. I'm ready to get into my new life without my dear departed husband. It's a complete change for us, but I fear, it's even more of one for Nathan having two women intrude upon the life he's provided for himself and my sister-in-law. I'm sure they'll both be relieved when we find our own place. Mr. Hawthorne left behind enough for us to live comfortably out here, but it would have been harder to make ends meet without me actually having to work back in Topeka. We'll be attending services at, I believe it's called, the First Church of Dodge City tomorrow. Will we see you and the rest of your family there?"

"It's our church also, so I expect we'll all be there, my work permitting. I'm sure Kitty would like for you to join us."

Mrs. Hawthorne was finally all talked out, but Miss Abby and Miss Cindy weren't. I 'spect they'll be fast friends. I reckon I'm right about that 'cause Miss Abby talked as much with Miss Cindy before and after church the next mornin' as she did with her best friend Miss Lucy. Miss Kitty seemed to have taken a likin' to Mrs. Hawthorne too even if she was a tad too much like her brother, only more caught up with religion.

The next Friday, I got to town a might earlier than usual. I didn't bring the buckboard 'cause there was no need to buy supplies. I just came for a good time, though I had to ration my pay for a couple more weeks. I left my horse at the livery and was walkin' over to the Long Branch when I saw Miss Abby comin' out the door carryin' a list, just as Mrs. Hawthorne came across the alley from Mr. Lathrop's store.

"Abigail Dillon, what on earth are you, a properly brought up church-going girl, doing coming out of such a den of sin?" she yelled loud enough so's everyone within two blocks of the saloon could hear, or so it seemed to me. "I demand an explanation!"

"Mrs. Hawthorne, I would have thought you'd know by now. You've lived here a week and even if nobody else told you, I would have thought Mr. and Mrs. Burke would have. My ma has owned the Long Branch for over 20 years and we live upstairs. That is, we do until pa retires and we move out to the ranch."

"This all comes as a surprise to me! Nathan never said a word. I'm surprised your father when he married your mother didn't purchase a house in a respectable neighborhood and forbid her from keeping this disgusting place. Then again, that he chose such a woman to be the mother of his children indicates to me that he might not be the good Christian his position within the community demands. Now that I know your parents' true nature, I must forbid Cindy from spending any more time with you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Hawthorne," Miss Abby quietly replied as I got up close to them and stopped so as not to interrupt. "I like Cindy and she likes me, but if you feel we shouldn't see each other, so be it. However, I take exception to what you're implying about my ma and pa. They're the most moral people I know. They don't simply talk about how my brothers and I should behave, they actually live the Christian life Reverend English preaches. One thing they never do is pass judgment on people based on where they live or how they look or earn their living. The only reason I don't tell you how I feel in harsher terms is because those two people, who you say aren't fit parents, taught me to always show respect to my elders no matter how insulting they are. As to the Long Branch, it's the most respectable drinking establishment in all of Dodge City. During the day even the most upstanding of ladies has been known to cross the threshold and even at night, when only men and the young women ma employs are inside, ma doesn't allow rowdy or drunken customers to remain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an errand to run for my ma at the mercantile."

Miss Abby walked toward Mr. Lathrop's store with her head held high. I continued on my way through the swingin' doors into the saloon, walkin' past Mrs. Hawthorne, who turned her head away after givin' me a disapprovin' look. I was glad to be inside where Miss Kitty smiled at me as she said hello. We sat down at the usual table in the back and she offered me a beer. We was chattin' and I was sippin' at my beer when Miss Abby returned with the fixins for tonight's supper. Her face still showed her anger, but also hurt. Miss Kitty looked puzzled. She musta been back in her office when Mrs. Hawthorne yelled at Miss Abby, but even then I reckoned she shoulda heard.

"Abby, honey, what's wrong? You look like your best dress was deliberately ruined by someone you thought was your friend."

"It's something like that, Ma. Mrs. Hawthorne just yelled at me right in the street for coming out of here and told me I can no longer be Cindy's friend. But that's not the worst of it. She insulted you and pa. "

"I saw and heard the whole thing, Miss Kitty. Still, Miss Abby kept her dignity despite havin' cause to fergit you and Mr. Dillon raised her to be a lady. She told that Mrs. Hawthorne off without once bein' disrespectful."

"Ma, everyone on Front Street must have heard what she said. I could see the looks they gave me, especially Miss Pry and Mrs. Tuttle. I was so embarrassed. I just wanted to run away and hide, but somehow I managed to stand my ground and then leave to buy the things you wanted. I can't imagine that anything like that could have happened if pa was nearby. They wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes, the so-called respectable ladies of this town did indeed do something like that to me. Only I didn't handle it as well as you despite being twice your age at the time. I was still new to Dodge and didn't feel very sure of where I fit in. I merely worked here at the Long Branch. I wasn't even a half owner. If it hadn't been for your pa, I might have left town or buried myself on the wrong side of the tracks."

"How'd it happen Ma? Please tell us. I'm sure Albert would want to know too because his pa was here back then."

"I knew there was this big sociable in town. It was a charity dance to raise money for your school and all the gentlemen were to escort a lady. All of the eligible young ladies who didn't already have a beau were hoping that a certain US Marshal would ask one of them to accompany him. Their mothers were all for it too, but he had other ideas. He asked me and insisted I come with him even when I protested that they wouldn't accept me. When we arrived, the proper citizens couldn't stop finding ways to try to make me feel unwanted and they didn't bother to hide their feelings from the tall, handsome man I was with. One woman stopped her husband from serving us punch and told us to leave. Your pa told her she was being rude and insisted we stay. He took me onto the dance floor for a waltz, but almost all the other dancers stopped so they could point and stare at us. Then, three drifters claimed they were a committee representing the respectable citizens who didn't want my sort and my escort to remain because we didn't belong. Your father told them it was a public event and if they persisted in insulting the lady he was with they could step outside. As he took off his badge, I just couldn't take anymore and ran back here to cry, leaving my cloak behind.

Anyway, if I wasn't in love with him before, I definitely was afterwards. He followed after me, carrying my forgotten cloak, only to find me at our favorite table crying my eyes out and wanting to leave town forever. He wouldn't hear of it and spent the rest of the evening with me in our own private sociable, complete with the player piano providing music for us to dance to. Chester and Doc gave us some time to be alone before they joined us, but not for long."

"Ma, that's a very romantic story. I know how much pa loves you now, but he must have loved you a whole lot even back then. I hope when I first start keeping company with the man I marry that he's as thoughtful as pa."

"I hope so too, honey. It makes all the bad that happen so much easier to bear. I know it hurts now, but your family and friends love you and will stand by you. And don't worry about losing Cindy as a friend. I'm sure Mrs. Hawthorne will change her mind once she's lived here a bit longer. For now, why don't you put what you bought upstairs and help me start cooking our supper. Adam should be waking from his nap."

I followed them up the staircase, but left them when they entered their apartment. I continued down the hallway to put the change of clothes I'd brought along in the room they always set aside for me before headin' out to find my friends. Although I usually ate with them, at Delmonico's or some other place, I didn't that night. I came back to find out what Mr. Dillon thought and stayed for supper when asked. We sat down to eat as soon as Mr. Dillon finished his evening rounds, but nothin' much was said, especially by Miss Kitty and Miss Abby. Mr. Dillon couldn't help but notice.

"Abby, you're awfully quiet tonight. Did something happen?"

"Pa, it doesn't matter what Mrs. Hawthorne said or did. Ma's right, I've got family and friends. Who cares if I lose one because of her!"

"I guess I'd better explain," Miss Kitty said, noticin' Mr. Dillon's questionin' expression. "Mrs. Hawthorne told Abby she can't spend time with Cindy anymore because I own the Long Branch. She also said some very unflattering things about your judgment and lack of control over me."

"I could have a word with her and Burke if you want, but I reckon it wouldn't do any good. She'll learn different, just like the old biddies of this town and come to respect your ma. It took a while for those ladies to stop giving your ma a hard time when she first came here. Heck, they razzed me for spending time with her, but your ma meant more to me than my pride and always will."

"I know Pa. Ma told me all about how you made her feel special after some of those so-called ladies caused her to run home crying. Like ma, I can be a better person than those uppity types. You know, more considerate and kind."

I took my leave soon after dessert. Fact is, I kept away from the Long Branch all day Saturday. I was just headin' back at near closin' time to have a beer before headin' upstairs and turnin' in, when a group of the town's respectable ladies near ran me down. They pushed their way in before Floyd could finish seein' the last customer out and lock the doors. Mrs. Hawthorne was leadin' the pack, followed closely by Mrs. Tuttle, Mrs. Hargood and Mrs. Duncan. They all had lit torches and carried axes.

"Ladies, we all need to stick together and show them we mean business," Mrs. Hawthorne said. We'll put a real scare into them. Perhaps if they're convinced to remove their children to that ranch of theirs right away, there will be hope for the next generation of Dillons."

The four women began smashing their axes into chairs and tables as they made their way past Floyd, who tried to stop them. They knocked him down as they continued their destructive path toward the long bar at the back of the room. I was about to turn around and get Mr. Dillon or one of his deputies, when Floyd picked himself up and headed out the door. I stayed put, but didn't know what I was gonna do to stop them, since I was raised up to never hit a woman. Before I knew it, three of them were behind the bar smashin' bottles and glasses and puttin' big gashes in the polished wood of the bar.

"You're quite right Charlotte," said Mrs. Duncan as she pushed her way toward Miss Kitty's office. "At least one of us should go upstairs too!"

"I know you brought us here, Mrs. Hawthorne, but I hope you won't mind if I go up the stairs first," Mrs. Tuttle replied. "I almost had the people of this town destroy this place several years ago, but the rain put the fire out before it could get properly started. There's no sign of rain tonight. Come on Mrs. Hawthorne, Mrs. Hargood, let's drive those Jezebels out into the street and then out of Dodge."

Miss Kitty, hearin' all that commotion came out of her office just as the three behind the bar left off and made their way toward the stairs. She found herself face to face with Mrs. Duncan, who tossed her torch past Miss Kitty's head, close enough to singe her hair, through the open doorway. I never thought I'd see the day, but Miss Kitty knocked Mrs. Duncan to the ground with a well-placed punch to her jaw before turnin' round to try to put out the fire the burnin' torch started in the hallway leadin' to her office. Floyd, back from seekin' out Mr. Dillon, or one of his deputies, went to help her while I took to the stairs after the rest of the women.

Mrs. Tuttle, despite bein' the oldest, led the way. She was at the door to Floyd and Miss Lily's rooms, which they shared since their marriage about a year ago, when I reached the top of the stairs. Mrs. Hargood was in the middle, puttin' her torch to as many doors as she could, leavin' the Dillons' door to Mrs. Hawthorne. Mrs. Hawthorne stopped in front of that very door just as Mr. Dillon opened it.

"Albert, grab that torch from Mrs. Hargood. I'll take care of the one Mrs. Hawthorne's holding."

He didn't get a chance to say anythin' more 'cause Mrs. Hawthorne tossed her torch past Mr. Dillon as he grabbed for it. I reckoned he'd know what to do, so I went down the hall to grab Mrs. Hargood's torch like I'd been told. Meanwhile, Lily'd come out of her rooms and poured a pitcher of water on Mrs. Tuttle and her torch. She then grabbed hold of her before the woman could get away down the back stairs, marchin' her toward me and Mrs. Hargood. Seein' that she was defeated, the assistant bank manager's wife blew out her torch and handed it to me. However, she'd managed to start several small fires that were spreadin' from room to room, includin' mine.

I reckon Miss Kitty and Floyd were busy downstairs dealin' with the fire near Miss Kitty's office while I set about dowsin' the flames in the upstairs hall with water from the untouched rooms. There wasn't enough, so I grabbed blankets from the beds in those rooms and beat at the spreadin' flames as best I could. I was too busy to look, but Mr. Dillon musta been doin' the same thing, tryin' to stomp out the flames in his home. I did hear him givin' orders though.

"Nat, grab your brother and wake your sister and get them over to your grandpa's. As soon as you get them outside ring the nearest fire bell so the volunteer firemen get here with the water wagon. That oughta bring my deputies here. There's some women I need them to lock up for me. Ladies, you're under arrest on a charge of arson."

Mrs. Hawthorne came unstuck when she heard Mr. Dillon's words. She hadn't moved an inch after tossin' that torch of hers, but now she started to help him to put out the flames.

"Oh, Marshal, what have I done? I'm afraid I got carried away with the moment and forgot there are little ones living here. This building houses more than Jezebels. It's home to innocent children even if I'm keeping one of them away from my daughter because her parents allow them to be exposed to drink and debauchery. Thank God, even though you should have kept them away from such things, you care about them. They could have been seriously hurt had you not got your oldest to get them out safely."

The whole buildin' was filled with smoke, but we were gettin' somewhere against the flames by the time the firemen arrived with the water wagon. Still, it was quite a spell before we got every spot that was smolderin'. It took a lot of water to do it and the whole place stank, but it appeared it could be saved. It would just need some repairs before folks could live and enjoy themselves in it. I knew the whole town, with some few exceptions, would help and be glad to do it. Meanwhile, everyone who'd been workin' so hard to put the fire out stood together in the middle of the barroom too tired for the moment to do anythin' else. The first to move was Lionel, who, along with Clem, took the four women to jail. Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty stood in the middle of the crowd holdin' on to each other. Nat joined them unnoticed. I stood with Floyd and Lily off to their right.

"Matt, where are the kids? Are they all right?"

"Don't worry, Ma," Nat answered before Mr. Dillon could say anythin'. "Pa had me take Adam and Abby over to grandpa's. I carried Adam myself. He slept through the whole thing."

"Kitty, we can't stay here tonight. Let's get the rest of our family and find some place to stay for the night. Albert, Floyd and Lily can handle this mess while we grab a few things that aren't too damaged to take with us."

As soon as Mr. Dillon began to move toward the stairs, the rest of us started movin' too. Most of the crowd offered their sympathy before movin' on home. Floyd and Lily did their own survey of the damage. Miss Kitty's girls went off to their rooms away from the Long Branch, except for the few who actually lived here. They went off with their friends from other saloons. Festus offered to share his room at the livery with me and Mr. Lathrop allowed that Floyd and Miss Lily could stay with him. Howie, over to the Dodge House, gave Mr. Dillon a set of keys for three free rooms there.

Festus volunteered to come with us to pick up Abby and Adam at Doc's office. That was okay, because, like Doc, he's family. I was anxious to get there so I could be sure all my children were unharmed. Abby must have heard us coming up the stairs because she opened the door before Matt knocked. Doc was leaning over Adam, who was sitting in the chair next to Doc's desk coughing.

"Doc, is he all right? Please tell me my baby's okay," I cried as I ran toward my little boy.

"Kitty, he'll be just fine, though his throat may be a little sore for awhile. He was sleeping in that smoke-filled room and breathing it all in. The change of air helped bring him around, but it did cause him to cough in an effort to get that smoke out of his lungs. Of course, I sort of helped things along somewhat."

"Don't cry, Mama," Adam cried, throwing his arms around my neck as I squatted down in front of the chair. "Godpa, Abby say sleep, miss fire. You, pa, not wake. Miss everything!" he tried to shout, but was hindered by another fit of coughing.

"Doc, is it alright if I take him over to the Dodge House?" Matt asked. "I can send Nat and Abby over there with the keys to start settling us into our temporary home."

"Oh, you can take him right now. There's nothing more I can do for him and his daddy carrying him across the street certainly won't do him any harm."

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said as he pried our youngest's arms from around my neck and lifted him into his own strong arms. "You and Festus will join us for breakfast tomorrow at Delmonico's, won't you?"

"I'll be sure and set my feet over in that direction tomorrow and make sure the old scutter shows up too, Matthew," Festus replied. "We'll do er right before church."

Five minutes later, we tucked Adam in, leaving Nat to look after him while we looked in on Abby. She was already in her bed more asleep than awake. We kissed her goodnight and slipped through the connecting door into our room that was between the kids' rooms, just like at home. Home, it's hard to believe that less than five years ago I'd never thought my rooms at the Long Branch would be home, that is, not a real home, but, with the addition of our three children, that's what it had become. I just never realized it until we lost it, at least temporarily.

"Matt," I murmured as I snuggled against him in the unfamiliar, smaller bed, "What do you think we should do? I don't mean making the Long Branch habitable again. Even if we see this fire as shoving us toward our new life with you as circuit judge, I still owe Floyd and Lily a working business and place to live. They're a good couple together and, though he could never replace Sam, Floyd's become a good friend as well as a loyal employee. It's just that I'm almost afraid that we won't be able to leave our home and move out to the ranch to establish a new one if we're not forced into it. Should we let the fire force us into it?"

"Kitty, if you want to move out to the ranch now, I reckon we could do it, but we are shy some furniture out there, you know. Other than that, I could give more responsibility to Lionel now that only a few months remain until I officially retire. Still, folks around here haven't gotten out of the habit of depending on me and they might just want to give us a big send off, you know."

"I guess we can wait. Besides, we may have to make some changes at the house. We don't need to do it right away, but it might be nice to have it finished before we move out there. We should be moved just about the time it becomes just a bit too crowded in our rooms at the Long Branch."

"I get the feeling you're expecting I should have figured something out from what you've just told me. What is it?"

"Cowboy, sometimes I think you can't figure anything out unless it involves a shooting or some other crime. There's another Dillon on the way."

"Honey, how? When?"

"As to the how, you should know, It's not as if you have no experience in that area. The when is sometime in late May or early June, probably around our anniversary."

"When do you want to tell everybody?" he said wrapping his strong arms around me. "I reckon sometime before it's obvious."

"Of course before I start showing," I replied when we broke off a deep kiss. "Doc already knows, of course, and we can tell the kids as soon as we have some privacy. I'm thinking the retirement party you mentioned might be the time to tell all our friends."

We embraced and kissed again, which led to more. Matt, of course, was amazingly gentle for a man of his size, even slightly hesitant. Still, it was a good way to end a night that had begun so horribly. We woke up still entangled in each other when there was a knock at the door that connected with the boys' room. We separated and I quickly put my nightgown on while Matt retrieved the bottoms of his long johns. Then we drew the covers up around us before answering.

"Come on in. We're awake."

"Mama, Pa, go back home?" Adam whined as he opened the door. "Don't like new bed."

"I'm not sure, son," Matt replied. "We'll know more this afternoon after we take a look at the damage in the daylight."

"First, baby, we have to get you dressed for breakfast at Delmonico's and then church. I think I salvaged something suitable from your room. I hope your pa remembered to grab a pair of shoes for you."

I got up and rummaged through the clothes we'd grabbed the night before while our friends and neighbors were still fighting the fire. There were indeed a clean pair of pants and a newer shirt for Adam to wear and, thankfully, a pair of shoes. I grabbed the clothes in one hand and my son's arm in the other and headed back to his room. Nat was awake when I opened the door, the bedclothes pulled up to his waist.

"Ma, I'll get him dressed. I hope you brought something for me from across the street that pa can hand me through the door. I kinda forgot about it and I don't really want to wear the same thing I wore last night. It still smells of smoke."

I'd made sure Matt grabbed at least one change of clothes for the boys and himself and coats to wear in church, so Nat didn't need to worry. I of course took appropriate clothes for me and Abby. It was a bit difficult since just about all my dresses smelled of smoke. I could only hope the one I planned to wear to breakfast and church had aired out enough overnight.

Our two boys were washed and dressed first. Since Matt was still shaving and Abby and I weren't quite ready, they went downstairs to wait for us on the hotel porch. When we joined them, we found Hank Tuttle, Fenton Hargood, Mike Duncan and Burke with them. Burke was so agitated his face was red.

"Marshal, these men with me want to know where their wives are and I want to know where my sister is. You need to go find them."

"Burke, I know exactly where those women are. They're locked up in my jail. I was a bit busy last night, you know, so I didn't take the time to find each of you to tell you I'd arrested them for arson."

"It's Sunday. Can't you let them out on bail."

"I would, Burke, but, like you said, it's Sunday. If arson were as common as disturbing the peace, I'd know where to set bail, but it isn't, so I need Judge Brooker's ruling."

"Matt, I'd say $100 each would suffice," Judge Brooker stated as he walked up to the group. "Since your home was where the fires were set, it's up to you as to whether or not you let the women out, even if they don't have the cash to cover the bail with them. I sincerely doubt any of them will fail to show for the hearing at 9 tomorrow morning, so they'd get it back anyway."

"Kitty, it's up to you. Do you want them to sit in jail until tomorrow? If you think an overnight stay is enough, I'll walk over to my office and tell Lionel and Clem to turn them loose and then join you at Delmonico's."

I was angry enough to tell Matt that they could rot there for all I cared, but it was Sunday and Judge Brooker was right, they'd show for the hearing. Besides, maybe attending church, and the four of them were regular churchgoers, would get them thinking, though I doubted it. Well, it might affect Charlotte Hawthorne. She already regretted her actions last night and tried to make amends. I agreed that Matt should let them out.

Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty asked Doc and me to join them later that afternoon in their room at the Dodge House as we left church. Mr. Dillon told Lionel and Clem to make the rounds and watch the jail. Festus joined us to look at the extent of the damages. They managed to tell us their plan despite all the fussin' all the church ladies and their menfolk were engaged in. Everyone was explainin' how sorry they was for what happened the night before and how they never meant to endanger children like that, and how it was lucky there weren't more damage to the Long Branch and the other nearby businesses, even the four who was responsible. Maybe they was genuinely glad the kids wasn't hurt, but their concern were more relief that it hadn't spread to their livelihoods. After all, it was only a saloon that was damaged and the town was better off without it. It wasn't as if Mr. Dillon and his family were made homeless. They had the ranch outside town and free rooms at the Dodge House. Even the others livin' at the Long Branch had places to stay and they could earn their livin' from more moral pursuits. If not, they could leave town. Leastwise, that was the general sentiment amongst the temperance ladies. Only Mrs. Hargood seemed to think hurtin' the younguns wasn't such a bad thing. She still put more store in makin' Miss Kitty loose some business, especially since she wouldn't be in trouble for harmin' little innocents.

"Kitty and I want your opinion," Mr. Dillon said when we were in the hotel room. "Should we move back into the Long Branch or should we simply move to the ranch? You've had a chance to look things over and Albert, you know if the house is ready for us to live in it."

"There's one other thing to consider, that, except for Doc, you don't know about. I just told Matt last night, but you're all family and can keep a secret until we're ready for the rest of the town to know. Some time in June there will be another Dillon in Dodge City."

I couldn't believe Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty thought of me as family. I reckon it shouldn't have surprised me from what pa had told me about them and Doc, but it did. Not only were they includin' me, but they even wanted to know what I thought about a real important decision in their lives, especially with a baby comin'. I started stamerin', but Mr. Dillon cut in.

"With help from most of the citizens of Dodge we could be back in our rooms at the Long Branch in about a week. It mostly involves airing the place out, washing what can be washed and painting. Oh, and maybe replacing a few boards here and there. How long would it take for the new house to be ready for us to move into, Albert?

"Well, there's still some paintin' and finishin' of the walls and floors. Then there's uncratin' the furniture and puttin' it where you want it in the rooms. Even so, some rooms will be empty cause there's nothin' to put in 'em yet. If you don't mind all that, specially in Miss Kitty's condition, I'd say in three weeks it'll be ready; that is if you get a lot of help."

Seein' as how they'd have to fix up the Long Branch anyway, they decided to move back home rather than remain at the Dodge House. Besides, it would have meant movin' twice with winter comin' on and Miss Kitty in a family way. Also, I don't think Mr. Dillon really wanted to retire earlier than he planned. Even if they waited until early spring to move, Miss Kitty wouldn't be so far along she couldn't take it.

At 9, on Monday mornin', we gathered in Judge Brooker's office for a hearin' on the fire. He listened to what everyone who was at the Long Branch on Saturday after closin' had to say, except Adam. The little feller was asleep when the whole ruckus started and didn't wake up 'til later in Doc's office. Then the husbands and Burke had their say. Finally, it was Judge Brooker's turn.

"You ladies were very foolish, but thankfully your rash actions caused only minor damage and no injuries or fatalities. If Mr. and Mrs. Dillon want to press charges of arson against you, I'll have to set a trial date. Is that what you want?"

"No, Judge," Miss Kitty replied, "unless that's what you recommend. "Matt and I discussed it last night and decided we'd go along with whatever you suggested."

"In that case, I recommend the four families pay for all the repairs plus a $200 fine for each of the women directly involved. The fines are payable to the court now. The rest can be paid either to you and Matt directly or to the merchants supplying the necessary items and services. I'll keep this hearing open until the men return from the bank or their businesses with the cash to pay the fines."

I didn't go back to the ranch right after the hearin', but stayed in town to help for most of the day. Burke was talkin' to Miss Kitty when Abby came into the Dodge House lobby from school with Cindy, followed by Mrs. Hawthorne. That lady looked at her brother and then went over to talk to Miss Kitty while the two girls went upstairs. I can't say they were acting exactly like friends, but they did speak to each other and not through Burke. She seemed genuinely sorry for what happened and was willin' to let the two girls remain friends.


	42. Chapter 41 Financial Windfalls

**Chapter 41 – Financial Windfalls**

Our two oldest went off to school as soon as Judge Brooker reached his decision, while Kitty and I went back to the Long Branch to look more closely at the damage so the full cost could be reckoned. We were still at it as late afternoon approached. Fetus and I were sizing up what was left of the tables and chairs. Kitty was behind the bar with Floyd and Lily checking to see how many of the whiskey bottles were still intact when a towheaded boy about Nat's age, who ran errands for the telegraph office, came racing inside with a wire for us. I took the telegram from him and gave him a nickel tip before sending him on his way. Then I called her over.

"Can't it wait, Matt? We're almost done here."

"I don't think so. It's a telegram from Gil Clayborne. He'll be here tomorrow with a check."

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Clayborne again. I wanted to like him for Newly's sake, but since he and his mother tried to take the kids, even though he later apologized, I didn't completely trust him. He couldn't be handing money over to us without some reason behind it, a reason that would give him, or at least his mother, some measure of control over Nat and Abby. We'd turned her down flat several times over the past couple of years. Still, she and her eastern lawyers kept trying. As we mulled the impact of his visit on our lives, a stranger walked in, followed closely by all three of our kids. Before the stranger could say anything, they ran past him.

"Mama, man say lookin' you," Adam blurted out.

"Pa, what Adam means," Nat explained, "is this man asked if we knew a redhead named Kitty Russell. Abby told him you and ma were inside, so he marched right in. I'm not exactly sure what he wants."

"State your piece, mister. What do you want with my wife?"

"I'm Ted Tompkins Junior. Ever since my father died six months ago I've been trying to track down a redhead named Kitty Russell, who used to work in a saloon down in Laredo close to 30 years ago. He told me she was just a girl back then and he tried to keep the more uncivilized patrons from taking undue advantage of her. The name of the place was the Alhambra."

"I remember a particularly kind man who saved me from being the group property of three very drunk trail hands for the night. If they'd had their way, I'm not sure I would have survived. He pulled his gun and made it perfectly clear they were dead men if they didn't leave me alone. He was maybe 25 or 30, about the age I'd guess you are now. I can see the resemblance. That night was the first time I saw him. I didn't think he was married because he became a regular after that, and yes, he did keep an eye out for my safety."

"Then you are her. Dad talked a lot about you, but mom was never jealous. She knew he thought of you as a younger sister. I barely remember dad's actual sister. She died of the fever when I was not much more than a baby. Dad took her in after his folks drowned in a flash flood while picnicking on the banks of the Rio Grande. The only reason she survived was because she was with her best friend instead of with them. Then, when you more than repaid his kindness, he knew he had to do something for you when the time came, Mrs.?"

"It's Mrs. Dillon. I've never forgotten him either. He helped me to see that there were at least some good men in the world. When I told the sheriff just what happened during one of your father's visits to the saloon three months later, I didn't think of it as repaying his kindness. I was simply telling the truth about what happened and forgot about being scared. I couldn't let an innocent man go to prison. Still, I left soon afterwards when I decided it was no longer safe for me to be there. Eventually I found my way here."

" You were in quite a few towns on your travels from Texas to Kansas. I know. I've been to each and every one of them since dad passed. I'm sure glad I was finally able to find you. Your testimony allowed Dad to keep our ranch and his other investments and become a respected and very rich man. He included a legacy for you in every version of his will. I'm here to hand over that legacy. All you need do is sign an affidavit in front of a local judge that you are indeed the Kitty Russell whose actions are described and referenced. The story you just told me matches what dad included in the pertinent clause of his will, the one that bestows $500,000 on you."

Tompkins took a room at the Dodge House because it was too late in the day to complete the paperwork. We invited him to supper at Delmonico's. He and I both had steaks with all the trimmings. Abby decided on catfish, but Kitty, Nat, Adam and Doc ate on the antelope stew. Tuesday morning, while the older two went to school, we made Mr. Bodkin a very happy man, thanks to Kitty's inheritance.

Tompkins checked out of his room and the three of us saw him off on his westbound train; the same one, it turned out, that brought Gil Claybourne to town. As we drove back to the Dodge House with his bags, Claybourne told us that he'd brought a check for $250,000 each for Abby and Nat for their education after they'd finished with the Dodge school and any other needs they might have. The money would be completely under our control until they turned 21.

Kitty and I wanted Judge Brooker to look over whatever agreement Claybourne had drawn up before we would agree to sign it, but it was soon forgotten. Just as I pulled the rig to a stop in front of the hotel, Adam fell against Clayborne and Kitty leaned heavily into me. I was wondering who to carry inside first when Festus walked over to us from Doc's office.

"Matthew, I'm sure glad you're here. I wanna tell ya jist what happened when I went ta fetch Doc fer breakfast and mebbe fishin'. He didn't touch his breakfast and needed my help to git back upstairs. He's awful sick. Mr. Lathrop stayed with him while I went out to fetch Newly."

I handed Adam and the key to the boys' room to my deputy and went to lift Kitty from the seat. She couldn't stand so I cradled her in my arms just as Lionel came walking up to us from the post office. I have to say this for Claybourne, he picked up one of his bags and walked over to the hotel door and opened it, using the bag to prop it open while he went to fetch his other bags. Festus followed quickly behind him with Adam. I followed, carrying Kitty.

"Festus, I'll be in to settle Adam into bed as soon as I put Kitty in our bed. "Lionel, you're in charge today, but first tell Newly I need him to have a look at Kitty and Adam as soon as he's through dealing with Doc. Then get this rig back to Hank. Claybourne, you're on your own for the day, but thanks for opening the door for us."

To my surprise Abby opened the door to the boys' room just as Festus was bending down, while trying to keep a firm hold on Adam, to put the key in the lock. If it's possible, she looked both relieved and worried at the same time. I watched Festus carry our youngest into the room while I walked the few additional steps needed to reach our door. I was about to lean my wife against me and the wall while I got out my key when the door swung inward. I strode in, past my alert daughter, to place a now limp Kitty on our bed.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I would have had trouble getting your ma into bed without your quick action. I'll be in to see you directly as soon as I get her settled. You can tell me then why you're not in school."

As soon as I got Kitty into a nightgown and under the covers, I went to the next room to check on Adam. I was puzzled, but glad Abby was there because Festus wouldn't know what to do after putting the boy on the bed. When I entered I saw that my daughter had put her little brother into a nightshirt and had him tucked under the blankets. Festus was putting the boy's clothes on the table that held the pitcher and basin for washing up in the morning. The surprise was seeing Nat seated on his side of the bed, bent over as if to pull off his boots, but not quite managing. He didn't move. Instead he moaned softly.

"Sorry I got sick, Pa. Once Abby leaves, would you help me get undressed and into bed? I'm suddenly awfully weak. Besides it hurts my stomach when I move too much."

Once Nat was in bed beside his brother and Festus was on his way to see how Doc was doing, I went into the adjoining room to check on my wife and send my daughter into the room I'd just left to keep an eye on her brothers. If my face looked anything like Abby's, then I was as worried, and I'll admit, as scared as I'd ever been. I'd much rather face a gunman, even one faster than me, then what I now had to deal with. I'd let myself open up to a family and now, thanks to an illness, I could lose all of them except my daughter. Although Kitty and I had adopted her and Nat a bit over three years ago, she'd picked up many of Kitty's traits. Add her red hair and she would keep reminding me of what I'd lost and what I owed her.

"Pa, are they going to be all right?" she asked, breaking into my thoughts. "Please say they won't die so I won't be so scared they will."

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, but I can't until Newly gets here and tells us what's wrong with them. All I can do is hug you," I said drawing her into my arms, "and tell you I'm scared too about what we'll face if they don't make it. Meanwhile, all we can do is put on a brave face and hope for the best, so why don't you go into the other room and sit with your brothers? I'll wait here with your ma. None of them should be alone right now."

Just as I released her from my embrace, there was a soft wrap at the door to the hall. Abby opened it and let Newly, his medical bag in hand, into the room. My daughter walked with my former deputy and the town's best gunsmith, even if he'd given it up for medicine, toward the bed where her mother, the most important person in my life for the past 25 years, lay and then toward the door of the adjoining room.

"Where's Festus? Didn't you see him as you came across the street?"

"He's staying with Doc while I examine Kitty and your boys. Doc's real sick. I'm not sure he'll make it. I'll know more in the morning. I think it's food poisoning, but I can't be sure until you answer some questions for me, Matt. Did he eat with you last night? What did he eat and did the others who got sick eat the same thing?"

"Yep, Doc had supper with us at Delmonico's. He, Kitty, Nat and Adam all ate the antelope stew that was salvaged from the Long Branch kitchen after the fire. Abby had catfish and I had my usual steak."

"It's food poisoning all right. The stew was probably contaminated by something while everyone was fighting the fire. Anything could have dropped into it unnoticed."

Newly did what he could for the sick members of our family. He gave them a mixture that would force them to rid their bodies of the bad food. He altered it for Kitty after I told him she was carrying another Dillon child. There was no guarantee it would work, especially for Kitty, but at least it would give them a chance. As Newly finished treating them, I stood with Abby in the doorway between the two rooms and held her. I don't know how comforting it was for her, but I needed someone close to hold on to just then. That someone turned out to be my daughter. If the worst happened, I'd have to find a way to raise her by myself after burying the rest on the ranch we'd yet to occupy. I completely forgot about Gil Claybourne being in town.

Nat was enough improved by evening that I felt I could send Abby to arrange for supper to be sent upstairs to us. I left the choice up to her except that I let Nat choose something he felt hungry for. That is, anything, but antelope stew. The three of us were sitting at the table in the middle room of our connecting rooms just finishing up when someone knocked at the door. It was Claybourne. Nat let him in.

"Sorry about the illness in the family, Dillon. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks for the offer, Claybourne. We'll manage."

"Yeah, thanks, Uncle Gil," my two older children chorused. "Maybe you could check on grandpa for us and stuff like that."

"I'd be glad to," he replied. Then he added for my benefit, "Dillon, you have every reason to mistrust me, but I'm not my mother. I admit, I went along with her at first. However, after seeing you and your wife with my niece and nephew and hearing them so eloquently state their reasons for wanting to remain as a family rather than be shipped off to separate boarding schools in a strange part of the country, I had a change of heart. My first act of contrition followed on the train trip home. I saw the Dodge City paper's article on Nat being shot right after our train pulled out of Wichita, but never mentioned it to mother. The only way she would have found out would have been if I'd told her because she believed ladies shouldn't read such sordid reports. I kept what I knew to myself, because knowing what happened would have only fueled another attempt to yank her grandchildren away, in her view, from an improper and dangerous living arrangement."

"Is that your way of admitting you and your mother were wrong to try and take our kids from us? If it is, I've got more important things to deal with than a man trying to gain my trust by telling me a story about withholding information from a ruthless woman used to getting her own way."

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean I'm my mother. I really want to help my niece and nephew and the rest of their family in any way I can. I'll gladly do whatever you need me to do. Later, when everyone's well again, we can talk about my reason for being here. I believe, it will be helpful to you and there's no ulterior motive on my part."

"We'll see about that. Meanwhile, if you want to help, you can go across the street to the Long Branch and help our friends with the repairs. Floyd, can tell you want needs to be done, unless you have objections to being told what to do by a bartender."

"That will be fine. I'll head across the street right now."

I have to hand it to Claybourne. He went right to work and stuck to it, doing whatever was asked of him. It let me concentrate on Kitty and Adam. Doc was much improved Wednesday morning and even made it across Front Street to pay us a visit at the Dodge House. By the time he arrived, Nat and Abby were at school. Despite still being sick himself, he examined my younger son and my wife, if only to confirm Newly's diagnosis for himself.

"Matt, we need to talk," he said when he'd finished his examinations. "There are some possibilities you might have to face."

"Doc, I don't like the sound of that. Just what are you trying to tell me?"

"Adam got hit harder because of the operation he had just a few months ago, but he's young and should pull through. It's Kitty I'm really worried about. She might lose the baby as a result."

"I've got a feeling looking at you that's not all. If it's a choice between losing Kitty or losing the baby, I want you to save Kitty. Sure, it would be nice to have another child, but my three kids need their mother. Heck, Doc, I need their mother. Nat's nearly grown, but I can't raise a daughter without a woman's influence and Adam's not much more than a baby, I'm not sure he'll get past it."

"Matt, I know my grandkids need their mother. I also know that you'd be devastated if we lost her. I would too. No man wants to lose a daughter. You have to know that's what Kitty's become to me. What I'm trying to say is, there's a good possibility Kitty won't make it because she's carrying your child. There's no chance at this stage the baby would make it if we lose her. This pregnancy is late in her life. Even healthy, it will take its toll on her. The high fever she's running from this food poisoning may sap her strength entirely. Even if the fever breaks, she might not make it. You have to face the possibility that you'll have to be both father and mother to those kids."

"Don't you think I know that! Doc, you're the only one I'd admit this to, but without Kitty, I'm not sure I'll have the strength to provide what my kids will need. That's part of what's got me so worried. Having her in my life is what's allowed me to be what people have come to expect me to be, you know."

"Of course I know it Matt! I know exactly what Kitty means to you and how she's changed you for the better. The day she came to Dodge was the most important day of your life. When it comes to Kitty, you have a tendency to forget everything else, including being the man she helped you to become. However, this time you can't fall apart. It's not just you. You have a family to think of and they'll need more than the money they'll inherit. They'll need their father. It's what she'd expect of you."

"I've thought of nothing else. You know I'd do anything to ensure Kitty lives. I just feel so helpless watching her lying on that bed and not being able to do anything but put cold cloths on her forehead and hold her hand while telling her how much I need her and the kids need her."

"That's not being helpless. Even in her delirium she knows you're there for her. You've got to believe that. It's essential to her recovery. I'll do what I can to break the fever, but your love and her love for you and your kids is what could make the difference between life and death. I'm sorry if I made things worse for you, but I just wanted you to know that as powerful as love is, it's sometimes not enough."

We took up a vigil on either side of the bed, but as if to emphasize Doc's warning, Kitty's fever rose even higher. I stayed by her side, as did Doc until a cry from Adam took him to the next room. He was soon back, but Adam's cries for mama and pa became louder.

"Matt, as you might have guessed, Adam's fever's broken. He needs more reassurance that his godpa can give him. I'll stay with Kitty while you go carry your son in here."

I went right to my son as Doc went the other way to stay with Kitty. He clung to me as soon as I reached his bed like he hadn't seen me for weeks.

"Son, you've been sick. So have your brother and your mama. Nat's better now, but mama's still real sick, sicker than you are now. Would you like to see her?"

"Is ok? Will see mama hurt?

"No son, it won't hurt her, it can only help her. Because she's real sick, she needs you to be near her. Knowing you're ok will help her to get well."

Adam tried to walk to the next room, but was weak and his legs gave out. I picked him up and carried him, putting him down next to Kitty on my side of the bed. He was soon curled up against her, sound asleep. I could have sworn Kitty, despite her fever, relaxed. I'm almost sure she did, because Doc looked up from taking her pulse and winked. From then on Kitty started to improve. I wasn't going to lose any part of my family.

By Friday Kitty was well enough to have company, so I asked Howie to have a meal sent up for the five of us, plus Doc and Claybourne. Nat and Abby reported that he was a big help getting our apartment and the Long Branch ready for us. He seemed willing to accept them as our kids. All he wanted they felt was to be their uncle.

"I've had the pleasure of getting to know your kids this week, all three of them," he said as we sat down around the table. "You've done a wonderful job of raising them. Now that they're convinced that I only want to be their uncle, nothing more, I'm hoping I'll have convinced the two of you after you hear me out."

"You want to talk about why you came for a visit and brought money," Kitty said. "Your telegram didn't say much. Matt and I talked it over last night and decided to listen to what you have to say and let you in on a bit of news that only those of us in this room, Albert and Newly know, if we're satisfied with what you tell us."

"I sent the telegram to let you know I was coming to tell you my news in person and try to make amends. Mother passed away almost a month ago and left a provision in her will for Nat and Abby. I convinced father to honor her commitment to his grandchildren even though he's made no effort to be in touch with them. It will make them, and, as a consequence, you, very rich. I've learned from the local gossip since I've been here that it will only make you richer. I understand you've recently inherited a substantial sum. By the time I bestow the additional money, you'll probably be the richest people in Dodge City because I plan to give the same sum to each of your children. I know father won't agree to part with the extra, but I'll provide it out of my own substantial funds."

"Claybourne, I'll admit I was wary of your motives and wasn't sure what you'd do, but we can't deny our kids what you have to offer even if we have more than enough to provide for them. I've changed my mind about you enough that we'll share our news with you. We can't keep secrets from our kids' uncle. The reason the food poisoning affected Kitty so much is because she's expecting. Come June we'll have four children."

"Congratulations. In that case, I'll have to provide four trusts of $250,000 each."

Matt didn't want me to do it so soon, but he finally gave in when he realized Doc might put a stop to it if we waited until the end of the year. It might have worked as part of the New Year's Eve party, since we'd be looking forward to all the changes 1891 would bring, but I felt Thanksgiving was the time to celebrate everything. Gil Claybourne had been added to our family circle and said he could stay provided his wife was willing to make the trip from Philadelphia.

I invited just about everybody in Dodge. There might even have been more food than at Matt's 50th birthday party, if that's possible, but there was no need to spare any expense and we had a lot to be thankful for. Matt had actually left the office early so that those closest to us could talk before the party and our announcements. Matt brought Festus and Lionel with him. Albert, had come in from the ranch and, to our delight, brought along the rest of his family, even his two nephews. He'd surprised us by inviting them and met their train from Wichita at the depot the day before and spiriting them away. They stayed with Newly and Paula, who walked into the Long Branch right behind them. Gil's wife Adele had come in on the train just an hour earlier, but they also were able to join us. Doc and Abby had helped with the planning so they were there for most of the afternoon, as were Floyd and Lily. Even Adam had managed not to run off somewhere. Only Nat was missing.

Just as I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to our oldest child, he strolled in with a family of strangers. They were obviously from further east, but not as far to the east as the Claybournes. The husband was a man of medium height and build and wore a well-tailored suit with a bowler hat. His wife wore an afternoon dress of deep green that flattered her pale complexion and dark hair that didn't quite want to stay under her hat. Their son, who had his mother's dark hair, but his father's more ruddy complexion, ogled everything around him.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the Thorpes. They came in on the same train as Aunt Adele. Actually, they're going on to see family in Denver, but because Jamie would be thrilled if they stopped overnight in Dodge, they put off their own Thanksgiving. Jamie's been reading stories of the frontier like I used to when I was his age. He couldn't believe it when I told him Marshal Matt Dillon is my pa, so I said I'd show him and invited them to the party. I hope you don't mind, Ma."

I didn't mind, but Matt was a little put out by the ten-year-old's obvious awe at meeting a man who he only half believed was real. Soon introductions were exchanged all around and, after chatting a bit, they went across the street to the Dodge House to ready themselves for our Thanksgiving party. We quickly filled in the remaining folks on whatever news they weren't already aware of so they wouldn't be surprised when we told the rest of the town's citizens.

Just about everybody in Dodge showed up. Some of them came after their own family Thanksgiving dinners. They seemed to warm to the Thorpes, who were just strangers passing through. I could see their son Jamie was even more in awe of Matt as he realized the esteem in which the Dodge City citizens held him. His parents were going to have a hard time getting him to leave on the train for Denver tomorrow. At the very least, he'd have trouble getting to sleep tonight.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please," I announced as I rapped on my wineglass. "Before you all start in on the pies, cakes and puddings we have for dessert, we have some things to tell you. This month didn't exactly begin happily. The fire here in the Long Branch caused us to temporarily find shelter at the Dodge House, but thanks to your help, the damage was held in check and the repairs were quickly made. Your friendship helped us get through that and the food poisoning that made Doc, Adam and me so sick. Because you were so helpful during our bit of hard times, we want to share some good news with friends who've remained here and those who've returned to help us celebrate tonight. Some of it you already know. Despite how much it's grown during the years Matt and I have lived here, Dodge City is still a small town and rumors soon reach everyone's ears. I did indeed inherit a very large sum of money from someone whose life I helped save simply by testifying favorably in court about him. Then, Gil Claybourne came back in our lives and introduced us to his gracious wife Adele, bringing with him a legacy for our children. Yes, all of our children, including the baby we're expecting in June. That last bit you may not have heard. I'll let Matt tell you the rest."

"I should be used to it after all these years, because it's not the first time Kitty's put me on the spot. Our little family, the one I never expected to have, is growing in both number and prosperity. I've actually lived long enough to retire as marshal at the end of the year and later take up a new career that allows me to keep my hand in the law, circuit judge. Something I never expected. With our newfound wealth and the baby coming, Kitty will have to take things easier. Therefore, she's turning responsibility and majority ownership of the Long Branch over to Floyd and Lily. It also means I'll have to do more to get the house over at the ranch ready for us to move out there. It means Lionel will be handling more of the work over at the jail. Still, despite the changes in our lives, we haven't changed. You can still count on us to lend a hand when it's needed, don't you know. Now why don't all of you get back to eating, so I don't have to talk anymore."

Congratulations were shared between mouthfuls, not just with us, but with Floyd and Lily, too. The celebration was winding down, with some folks with young children starting to head for the door, when someone entered. He'd somehow managed to find his way from the less reputable drinking establishments in town to the more respectable ones, finally ending up at the Long Branch. I wouldn't have noticed him at all if he hadn't come up to me and drunkenly tried to pull me away with him. He was obviously a drifter, probably a range rider from his dress, who stood about six feet under a greasy hat to match his dark, greasy hair and whiskers.

"C'mon, Red, why won't you come away with me where we can have some real fun?" he asked. "You can't think you're too good for me. This is a saloon and you're a saloon gal, though you have managed to keep your looks. That's why I want you."

Before I could shove him away, Matt stepped up to us and grabbed the man's arm, pulling him away. I was glad Matt had left his gun upstairs in honor of the holiday and our party because he might have gone for it when the man immediately bounced up from Matt's fist to his jaw ready for a fight.

"Mister, you had no call to do that. I was makin' my moves on her first. I'd tell you to draw, but I see you ain't heeled."

"You're lucky I'm unarmed because I don't allow any man, although I'd be hard pressed to call you a man, to paw at my wife and insult her. I suggest you apologize to the lady before I show you that I can do serious damage to you without my gun."

Instead of apologizing and leaving, the man took a swing at Matt. Less than a minute later, he was on the floor out cold and Festus and Newly were pulling Matt off of him. Matt is the gentlest of men, but his anger sometimes gets the better of him, especially if someone has insulted me in his eyes. At first he struggled against their grip, but I could see him gradually regaining his self-control. Instead of beating the man to death, he told Lionel and Festus to take him and lock him up for the night. Clem would be sleeping at the jail, so he'd be there to deal with the prisoner. It was then I noticed the look on Jamie Thorpe's face and Matt noticed it too.

"Jamie," he said, kneeling so he could look the boy in the eye, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I shouldn't have hit him the way I did. I should have stopped after one and sent him to jail with my deputies for being drunk and disorderly well before I knocked him unconscious."

"Oh, Marshal Dillon, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know why you hit him like you did. He was mean to Mrs. Dillon. You had reason to want to hurt him, but it would have been against the law if you were to take a gun and shoot him and you're not the kind of man who would break the law. Nat told me that."

The Thorpes took their son across the street to the hotel and were soon followed by most of our other guests. The party was over.

The next morning Matt went to his office before breakfast just after Clem let the drifter out so he could get his horse from the livery and get out of Dodge as ordered. The man was walking up the street from the jail, mumbling to himself and not paying attention to where he was going. Nat was heading into the Long Branch with an armload of wood to fill the stove up in our apartment when the man walked right into him, scattering the wood in front of the batwing doors.

"Boy, what you doin' here? You hooked up in some way with this saloon? If you are, you can give that big man and that redhead he claims as his woman somethin' to ponder. That saloon whore only belongs to him 'cause he owns the place."

"As it happens, my pa doesn't own the Long Branch, my ma does and like him, I don't cotton to a piece of dirt like you insulting her," he retorted as he spotted me standing in the doorway watching. "Now that ma's here, I'm telling you to do what pa told you last night, apologize to her."

The man refused, so, like his father, my son took a swing at him, knocking the man to the ground. By the time Matt arrived, a crowd had gathered to watch the fight, including young Jamie Thorpe. Matt gave the crowd a look, causing them to back off, as he pulled Nat by the collar off the drifter.

"I'll take it from here, son. Mister, you're nothing but trouble. I want you out of Dodge now before I really lose my temper."

"Mister, I ain't gonna apologize to that redhead and I sure as hell ain't leavin' town cause you tell me to. I see you're heeled this mornin' so I reckon you'll just have to face me here in the street."

"Some folks take more convincing then others, but you're leaving now or I'll throw you back in that cell. Now which is it gonna be?"

The man's reply was to go for his gun, but Matt was faster. The drifter lay dead on the street. Doc verified it and Percy Crump took the body away. The crowd that had gathered to watch Nat fight the man and had stayed at a distance to watch the gunfight dispersed, all except for Jamie Thorpe. His parents had come out on the porch with their luggage before heading for the depot and watched as their son went up to Matt.

"Marshal Dillon, that was really something. I'd read in my books about saloon fistfights and gunfights in Dodge City, but I never believed I'd actually see both. Wow, you sure were fast. You killed him before he had his gun completely out of the holster. That's amazing! You think I could do that if I practiced? I know Nat tried to tell me that what I read about you wasn't entirely true and before that my folks tried to convince me that you didn't really exist, but now I know better. I bet you do that all the time and put notches on your gun to keep track of all the people who challenged you and lost."

"I think, if your parents give their permission, we need to talk. It's obvious I didn't make myself understood last night."

"Marshal, if you can disabuse him of the notion that gun fighting is exciting and acceptable, then you have our permission to talk with him. That is, if you don't mind if my wife and I listen in on what you have to tell him. We've still got some time before we have to get to the train."

"You're welcome to stay. Jamie, what you saw last night was simply a man who loves his wife letting his emotions get the better of him. What you saw this morning is an unfortunate part of my job. I don't like killing people and I sure don't put notches on my gun to keep track. There is one notch on it and I put it there after the man's funeral. I was still relatively new at being a US Marshal when an older lawman, one who had taught me a good deal when I was his deputy, came to town to visit. He arrived when the town was full of Texas cowboys and a group of men who wanted to see me fail at my job, one of them a gambling hall owner who resented my efforts to put him out of business for his dishonest practices. Chester, my assistant, was laid up with two sprained ankles, so I was on my own except for my old friend. Dodge was a lot wilder then and when I found myself outnumbered in the gambler's place of business, I was shooting at anyone who fired a gun just to stay alive. I was so caught up in it that I shot and killed my friend who'd come in from across the street to help. The notch is a reminder of the consequences of gunfights."

"Well, that was just an accident. You didn't mean to kill him."

"Of course I didn't, but I killed him just the same. Gunfights are never a good thing, although, like today, sometimes there's no other choice. What I'm trying to say is, I don't kill because I find it thrilling. I kill when there's no other choice. My dislike for that part of my job is why I've quit more than once in the past and why I'm glad to finally be retiring. In the past, I was one of the few skilled enough with a gun and dedicated enough to the law to deal with men bent on having things their own way no matter the consequences to anyone else. Now, a lawman like Lionel, with experience with a city police force, can take over for me and continue with the task of stopping the killers and spoilers."

"Are you saying that the whole time you've been a lawman and used your gun all you wanted to do was bring law to the frontier? It was never about proving yourself faster than the other guy?"

"Yep. It was always about the law. Back when I started, many people were their own law. Lawmen had to be as quick with a gun as they were and ready to use it because it was the only way to convince decent folks that the law was here to protect them. I'm glad, with a few exceptions, it's different now and that's a fact."

"Marshal Dillon, I'm glad to have met you and your family and to learn from you about how and why Dodge City and the rest of the frontier has changed. Still, I'm not sorry I got to also see you in action. It makes me feel like I'm a part of the history you represent too, which ain't bad for a boy. Besides, I proved to my folks that you're real."


	43. Chapter 42 Matt Fights Adam's Assailant

**Chapter 42 – Matt Fights a Man Who Assaulted Adam**

Mr. Dillon had been gone for four days. He went up to Topeka to meet with the important folks there. Miss Kitty and Doc said it was the two what came to his birthday party, the governor and the one who's the top lawyer fer our state. Mr. Dillon went to learn when his new job as a judge would start. Come the new year, he'll be the retired US Marshal for Kansas and I reckon he'd be wantin' to start on his new job right soon after. Course, he don't need the money, but his dealin' with the law never was about getting' paid. It's always been 'bout responsibility and feelin' useful. Anyways, the last day of him bein' marshal's drawin near, cause today's December 20, 1890. While he's been away, I've been helpin' Miss Kitty fix up the new house. With Doc Newly, Miss Paula, Nat and Miss Abby helpin' too, it's pretty near ready. The move from town to ranch will be on New Year's Day. But that's gettin' ahead of myself. Today, bein' Saturday, the day Mr. Dillon's comin' home, me, Doc, Miss Kitty and the young'uns headed to the depot to welcome him. Festus and Lionel had some private business to take care of first, so they'd be along directly, leavin' Clem to look after the jail.

Adam, bein' the eager boy he is and pretty much long over that business with that Schneider woman, ran ahead soon as the train come into the station. Mr. Dillon had barely stepped off afore the little one reached him and was scooped up into his daddy's arms. Mr. Dillon swung him around and hugged him lifted him onto his shoulders as he walked toward us. Doc, 'cause of his age, and Miss Kitty, 'cause of her condition, were the last to reach him, but it seemed her timin' was just right. He helped Adam to the ground and put his arm around her, drawin' her to him, so all of us could walk back toward town right behind 'em. Adam soon ran ahead. I felt like my pa must have felt when he and Doc watched Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty together after he'd been away, like everythin' was right with the world, and especially Dodge City, Kansas. Course now, Doc and I watched what he and pa only wished for, the two of them married with kids.

Typical of Mr. Dillon, he noticed somethin' wrong first. He dropped Miss Kitty's arm and took off runnin'. Then the rest of us saw. A scraggly lookin' man had grabbed Adam and begun to pummel him somethin' fierce, 'specially 'round the head. How anyone could hit a sweet boy, not even three, like that, I don't know. The only reason Adam didn't fall to the ground was the man kept hold of his coat collar with one hand while hittin' him as hard as he could with t'other. The rat only stopped when Mr. Dillon's right fist connected with his jaw, forcing him to let go of the boy.

Miss Kitty grabbed her baby up in her arms and took off with Doc for his office while Mr. Dillon kept layin' into the skunk. I kinda froze, so I didn't move in to help or stop Mr. Dillon. Then again, I didn't really want to stop him or take away his right to kill the kind o animal what would do such a thing. While I stood watchin' an old woman, with a few stray gray hairs stickin' out from under her hat, who had just now left the train, began movin' toward the center of town while demandin' someone fetch the law. She ran smack dab into Festus, who was comin' to the depot with Lionel. With the crowd gatherin', they couldn't see what was happenin'.

"Now hold on, ma'am. Jist what are ya jabberin' about and runnin' into a feller come to welcome his friend back home. I'm the law hereabouts, along with Lionel here; that is until Matthew's officially back on the job. Matthew, he's the US Marshal hereabouts and we's his deputies. You want to tell me jist what you want the law fer in sich a goldarn hurry that you bump right into a feller?"

"I'm afraid, Deputy, there's a terrible fight back there. I fear this big man is going to kill another man with his fists. He seems to have lost all control over himself and to think he seemed such a respectable and polite person on the train."

That was all that Festus needed to hear. He caught up to Lionel and the two of them grabbed hold of Mr. Dillon. Even with both of them holdin' him, they almost lost their grip, he struggled so to get back at the stranger, now lyin' on the ground, who'd hit Adam. Finally, Mr. Dillon settled down some and may even have heard what they was sayin' to him.

"Matthew, git aholt o yerself. You're killin' him" Festus said.

"Marshal, who is he? What could he have done that got you so angry that you lost control?" Lionel asked.

"Huh? Oh, Festus, Lionel, I reckon I should say thanks for stopping me from killing him, but he deserves everything I can dish out to him and more after he lit into Adam like he did. Where is Adam? He was too beat up to have walked away on his own. I don't even know if he was still breathing."

"Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty and Doc took him home," I said. "I reckon Miss Abby and maybe Nat went with them. I don't see them around. I sorta froze. That's why I'm still here."

"I'd better go find out if I still have two sons and make sure Kitty's ok. Nat should have carried Adam, not Kitty in her condition. Lionel, Festus, Albert take care of this piece of filth. I'll drop by the office later to see if he's still breathing. If he is, I'll get why he beat on a little boy out of him before he stands trial."

Mr. Dillon went off toward the Long Branch while Festus and Lionel picked up the stranger between them and dragged him off toward the jail. Seeing as how they didn't need me, I picked up the carpetbag Mr. Dillon had forgotten all about and started after him. I hadn't gone more than 20 steps when I felt a light tap on my arm and looked over to see the old woman who'd demanded the law step in."

"Young man, you seem to have some connection with all this. I didn't hear everything that went on after the deputies pulled that big man off the other man, but the big man seemed to address all three of you. He appeared to be giving you orders, so I feel you would have the answer to why the man he beat was placed under arrest and he was allowed to go free."

"I sure can ma'am. You might say all three of us work for Mr. Dillon. I'm his ranch foreman and those other two are his deputies. Mr. Dillon's the US Marshal here abouts. Even if some fool was to bring charges against him, no jury would convict him, especially not here, but they sure will lay the full extent of the law on that guttersnipe. You was still on the train when it all started, but that skunk grabbed little Adam Dillon and started beatin' on him somethin' terrible and him not turnin' three 'til March. Mr. Dillon just lost control, but he wouldn't be any kind of a daddy if he hadn't."

"I thank you for the explanation. Now I'd appreciate it if you would help me with my bags and direct me to the best hotel in this community. If we happen to pass it on the way, you can point out my brother's residence to me. Now that I'm on my own, I thought I'd pay him a surprise visit in time for Christmas. Oh, excuse me. In all the excitement, I forgot my manners. My name is Mrs. Warren Hildebrandt. My brother is Dr. Galen Adams."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am. I'm Albert Goode. I'd be proud to help out any kin of Doc's. His office is across the street from the hotel I'm takin' ya to, the Dodge House. It's the best hotel in town, just like you wanted. I have to warn you though, Doc will be pretty busy across the alley from his place until he makes sure that Adam's gonna be ok. That boy's his godson, but I 'spect you already know that."

"I should have realized the connection when you mentioned the name Dillon and his occupation. Galen's written to me about the Dillon family over the years. I'm not surprised that he's the godfather of one of their children. It's my considered opinion that he looks upon Mrs. Dillon as the daughter he never had."

"He does indeed, ma'am. Accordin' to my pa, he's been more of a daddy to Miss Kitty than her real pa, who she hasn't seen in 20 years and that time was the first time since she was a little girl. I wasn't around to see it then, but my pa told me Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty sent her pa packin' back home to New Orleans. Pa told me he only came to Dodge when he heard she'd become a partner in the best saloon here. He just wanted to use her money and her ability to run a business for his own ends not because he suddenly cared for his own daughter."

By the time I finished tellin' her about everythin' and everybody, we'd reached the Dodge House. I told Howie who she was and made sure he gave her the best available room, one that looked out on Front Street. I brought her bags up for her and pointed out Doc's office and the Long Branch before I crossed the street myself with Mr. Dillon's bag.

Albert was wrong about Nat. He was still at the station, making himself scarce. He caught up to me as I left Albert and started racing toward home. Somehow he managed to run and talk at the same time. Maybe I could do the same when I was 13 instead of 50.

"Pa, I wanted to join you and really stomp that animal, but you were hitting him so hard and fast I couldn't get a punch in. So, I got out of the way of the crowd and watched from behind a bunch of freight Mr. Burke hadn't picked up yet."

"Son, I'm glad you didn't add your punches to mine. He'd be dead now. As much as I wanted to kill him with my bare hands for attacking your brother the way he did, it was wrong. I should have stopped as soon as I got him away from Adam and arrested him. The law will take care of punishing him. Son I was wrong in what I did, but why weren't you helping your ma get your little brother to your room?" I snapped.

Admitting I was wrong to Nat was one of the hardest things I'd ever done, especially since I was still angry enough to want to kill the trash Lionel and Festus hauled off. Yet I was glad to stop talking about what the stranger deserved and simply worry about how badly Adam was hurt. We'd know soon enough. Both of us raced into the saloon and took the stairs two at a time, but Nat's younger legs allowed him to push the door open into our apartment just ahead of me. Albert and Abby were sitting at the table. We found Kitty in the room Adam shared with Nat sitting on the bed beside our battered son.

"How bad is it, Doc? Is he gonna be ok?"

"From my preliminary examination it looks like my godson's been hurt pretty bad," he said as Festus, Albert and Abby joined us.

"Matthew, Miss Kitty," Festus said looking as worried as I'd ever seen him. "Is the little feller gonna be all right? What about it, you old quackity quack?"

"Festus, don't you know better than to ask me fool questions when I'm working on a patient, but if you must know, he has at least three broken ribs, a black right eye, a crack in his skull and almost certainly a severe concussion. Now let me be so I can finish working my usual miracles when dealing with people named Dillon."

Doc finished binding Adam's ribs and walked to the other side of the bed to check on Kitty. He barely glanced at the rest of us until he was through examining her, too.

"Kitty, it appears you're fine, but I want to keep an eye on you. You should never have run here carrying Adam like you did. Yours is a rather late in life pregnancy. I'm glad you're in a bed resting, now."

"You can lecture Kitty later, Doc. Right now we need you to tell us about Adam."

"From what I can tell now, it's my considered opinion you pulled that beast off him before he could do any permanent damage. His winter coat helped too. However, I can't be certain of that until he wakes up, so I'd like to keep an eye on him at least until then, whenever that turns out to be. There's no telling what those blows to the head he took did to his brain, so make sure he isn't alone for one instant."

"Kids, your ma and I will stay with Adam until he wakes up. In the meantime, you might as well let the rest of the town know he's still alive. Festus, go on back to the office."

"Aw right, Matthew, but you'll let me know as soon as that young'un o yours wakes up."

I nodded just as Doc grabbed his medical bag and said, "I'll come with you Festus as much as I hate being seen walking down the street with you. I want to check to see if anything is left of the prisoner you've got locked up after Matt got through with him. By golly, if it weren't for my Hippocratic oath, I'd add to the damage."

An hour had gone by without Adam awakening when Kitty and I heard Doc return. To our surprise he was talking to someone. Doc, in his usual brusque manner walked right into the room. However, both of us were taken aback when a woman strode in right behind him.

"I see Adam's still unconscious. That will give us a chance to talk. Matt, Kitty, I'd like you to meet my sister Beatrice Hildebrandt. She was on the train with you, Matt. Now that her husband Warren has passed, she decided to see this cesspool we call home for herself. It's a good thing Albert got her away from Festus or I might never have convinced her that Dodge has a few worthy citizens."

Once the introductions were over, Doc let us know about the prisoner, one Mitch Purvis. It seems I didn't break any bones, just left him black and blue. There would be no problem with questioning him when I got back to the office, a place I had no intention of going to before Adam woke up. Kitty and I remained on either side of his bed while we got to know Doc's sister better. Fact is we were talking so much that we almost didn't notice Adam begin to stir. Kitty saw it first. Once I felt him squeeze my hand and saw his eyes open all conversation stopped.

"Mama, Pa how get here? Who lady Godpa?"

"I'll let you know who that lady is once your godpa pushes your parents aside and examines you. I don't know what made you invent that word, but I get a kick out of hearing you call me that, especially right now. We were quite worried about you."

Adam continued to talk while Doc checked him over. He asked all sorts of questions, but mostly he wanted to know about the man who caused him to be in so much pain. Finally Doc announced he was going to live and that we could leave him alone for a bit after the laudanum took effect. Other than the broken ribs and bruises he'd suffered a milder concussion than we feared, thanks to my quick action.

"Man not hit more? Where now?"

"For a little boy who says he hurts all over, you're sure full of questions. You don't have to worry about that man, son. He's locked up in my jail. I won't let him get anywhere near you, I promise."

"Cross heart promise? Not scared if do."

"Yes, I cross my heart promise and I'll ask my deputies and your big brother to make the same promise. You don't need to feel scarred of him. We won't let him hurt you anymore."

I don't know if it was my promise or the drug taking effect, but he relaxed some after that. Doc, being Doc, wanted Kitty to get some rest too by lying down next to the boy she birthed. I don't know about her resting, but she wasn't going to stray far from his side.

Doc wanted Adam to stay put for at least the next three days to give his ribs a chance to heal. If it was me, he'd want me to stay there for two weeks, not that I'd stay put that long. Abby was more than willing to help her ma with supper and other chores and Albert agreed to help Floyd out in the bar. Saturday night was no time to be shorthanded. Nat, who had gone over to and come back from the land office where he now worked after school and on Saturday for a half day, said he'd be more than happy to do extra chores around the Long Branch. Once that was settled, I walked down the boardwalk to my office assuring everyone I passed in the saloon and during my two-block walk down Front Street that Adam would be fine in a few days, if still sore. Dodge has grown, but it's still a small town so everyone already knew what happened at the train station.

I opened the door and stepped into my office. Lionel was at my desk talking to a man dressed like someone from back east. Festus and Clem were playing a game of checkers. Before any of them noticed me, I overheard some of what the stranger was saying.

"Deputy, I got off that train, so I saw everything that happened. I've also seen the condition of your prisoner," said the middle-aged man of average height and weight. "What I want to know is why you haven't made any attempt to also arrest the man who beat your prisoner, the one you pulled away from him. I should think your superior would want you to do that from what I've heard of his reputation. If we in Washington didn't think he possessed a total dedication to the law, we wouldn't be considering appointing him as the federal judge for this newly created district."

Just then Festus noticed I was there and greeted me, saying, "Matthew, I reckon little Adam's a heap better than he was, else you wouldn't be here."

"Why, you're the man from the station. I believe you traveled here in the same car I did. Have you come to turn yourself in now that you know how badly your boy's been hurt? I can understand now why you weren't arrested as soon as the deputies pulled you off the man. I'm a father so I understand your anger and fear. From where I was standing I couldn't see how young the boy is, but he can't be more than four."

"Actually, he'll be three in March and I haven't come to turn myself in. I've come to talk to the prisoner, not that it's any of your business, Mr.?"

"It's Bingham, Trent Bingham. You may not owe me an explanation for your actions, but these law officers and Marshal Dillon certainly do since I've come here as a representative of the United States Justice Department. If they won't level charges against you, I certainly will. What's your name?"

"The name's Matt Dillon. If you insist, I'll lock myself in my own jail for excessive use of force."

"Marshal Dillon of course that isn't necessary. I now fully understand your deputies' actions. However, since I'm sure you overheard why I've come to your town, I would be shirking my duty if I didn't request a formal hearing with the federal judge from Wichita, I believe it's Judge Hastings. Once he receives my telegram, it shouldn't be long until he comes. In the meantime, I'll take your badge."

"You do what you feel you have to do. I sure don't mind retiring a few weeks early and Judge Brooker would be asking for another judge anyhow since he's the one who recommended me for the federal judgeship. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find out why that beast locked in the cell back there tried to beat my son to death, if I can. Don't fret yourself, I'll keep my distance from him and leave my gun out here."

Purvis sat up on the cot when I entered the cell area. I could see he was in a lot of pain, thanks to me, by the way he moved. For certain, he didn't want to come within range of my fists again despite his considerable size. I could see by his expression, that he also knew why I was there."

"From what the two who locked me up told me, you're the main law around here and that boy's daddy. I can't say I'd want you to ram your fists into me again anytime soon, but I'd expect you to protect your own flesh and blood. You're duty bound to do it, same as I was duty bound to teach that tyke a lesson for ratting my employer out. Oh, I know he said nothin' in court, but he musta told that big brother of his somethin' and you a bit less or Farnum wouldn't have been caught. He got in touch with me from prison to make an example of the red-haired boy who lives above the Long Branch Saloon, to the others. The man practically raised me so there was no way I'd refuse. Fact is, I relished the chance to do it. I'm ready to take whatever the law decides to dish out as a consequence, but I would have kept at it till the boy couldn't be recognized by his own mother."

I'd left the door open so everyone in the office could hear, and if they wanted, see what was happening. Mitch Purvis had confessed to not just trying to kill Adam, but enjoying it. I couldn't imagine him insisting on a trial. He'd be sentenced after a hearing and it would be the longest prison term possible if I had any say in it. I turned on my heel and walked straight through the office back to Front Street knowing that I'd finish the beating I'd started earlier if I didn't. Bingham followed and was soon walking beside me.

"Marshal, I suggest you stay away from your office until after the hearing on your actions is held. Until then, I plan to get a sense of you from the other citizens of Dodge, children included. My recommendation won't be based solely on the judge's conclusions at the hearing. I know you were faced with extraordinary circumstances in this instance."

"I appreciate you being open minded, Mr. Bingham, but right now I'd rather not be in your company. No offense taken, I hope."

Of course not, I'll leave you as soon as you point the way to the telegraph office."

After Bingham left, I walked on down the boardwalk and through the batwing and inner doors of the Long Branch. Business was starting to pick up, but only a few tables were occupied. Floyd and Albert were behind the bar taking orders while Lily carried drinks to the tables. Nat was carrying a new keg of beer from the cellar. I ignored them all and walked straight up the stairs and into our apartment where I found Abby stirring a pot of beef stew on the stove. She seemed to be concentrating on what she was doing, so I didn't disturb her. Instead, I walked into the room my boys normally shared, my anger at Bingham fading as I saw my youngest sleeping peacefully while Doc sat with Kitty talking softly.

I reckon I hadn't relaxed my expression as much as I thought because the first words out of Kitty's mouth when she looked up at me were "Matt, what happened at your office? You look like you're ready to kill someone if you haven't already. And where's your badge and gun?"

"You know me too well. I took off my gun so I wouldn't shoot Purvis while he answered my questions. What he said didn't change my mind any about wanting to kill him, especially how cold he was giving his reasons. But, that wasn't the half of it, you know. There was a stranger talking to Lionel, Clem, and Festus and by the time he finished with all he had to say, I no longer had my badge. I stormed out of there without bothering to pick up my gun belt from the desk. We can talk about it over supper, although I don't have much of an appetite. The whole family needs to hear what I've got to say."

On Monday morning I went to see Judge Brooker in his office, but he already knew why I was there. News travels fast in Dodge.

"Matt, I wouldn't worry about the hearing. Judge Hastings will be here tomorrow. I'm sure you've dealt with him before so you know he's a fair man. Both hearings are scheduled for tomorrow morning at 10, provided the train's on time."

"It's not the hearing I'm worried about. It's Bingham. I've got enemies in this town. What he has to report might mean I'm simply a rancher. I might have to give up the law if what he tells Washington and Topeka is bad enough, don't you know."

"Take it easy Matt. I've talked with Bingham. Sure he'll hear bad things about you, but only from those who've had to pay the price for skirting or even breaking the law. He'll also learn about your dedication and all the good you've done in Dodge, Ford County and the state. I sense he's out to get an accurate picture of you. I don't believe he's trying to discredit you and deprive you of the opportunity to continue to serve the law."

Adam was scared to let us out of his sight so even if Judge Hastings didn't want to hear what he had to say, he'd be at the hearing. Doc, who would also be there, allowed that attending wouldn't hurt his recovery. Fact is, by Tuesday morning his fear was stronger than his pain. My son no longer raced ahead eager to experience everything and talk to everyone just like I did as a boy. Instead he clung to us and wouldn't look strangers or even people he knew slightly in the eye. I reckon he'd been hurt by strangers once too often.

When we reached the meeting room in the courthouse, with its long table, Festus and Lionel were already there with Purvis and so were Doc and Albert. We'd only just taken our seats when Judge Hastings entered the room and we had to stand.

"We have two things to decide today. Whether or not there is sufficient evidence to bring Mitchell Purvis to trial for assault and battery on a young child with murderous intentions and whether or not Matthew Dillon has the temperament to be named to the federal bench based on his actions over his career and against Mr. Purvis. Please remember that these proceedings, while serious, are not as formal as a trial. Also bear in mind that Christmas is upon us and I for one wish to catch the early train back to Wichita tomorrow so I can spend Christmas Eve with my family. Let us start with Mr. Purvis and what led to his arrest. For this I'd like to hear first from Mr. Purvis. Depending on what he has to say, we may or may not need to hear from anyone else on the matter of the charges against him. Mr. Purvis, how do you plead?"

"If you mean Judge, did I grab and beat that boy sittin' at the back of the room, then there's no point in denyin' it. Too many people saw me, includin' his daddy. Facts bein' that I would have killed that red-headed squealer if I hadn't been stopped by a beatin' that nearly did me in. An example needed to be made to prevent other boys from getting' the idea they could cross the boss."

"Are you sure that's what you want to convey in this hearing? What does your counsel say?"

Roy Butler, a sleazy lawyer from the Missouri side of Kansas City, replied, "I suggested my client only admit to hitting the boy and not give any reasons. If your honor decides on a trial I plan to provide a defense then. Obviously his outburst shows that my client is prone to strong emotions that preclude him from acting rationally when under stress. Therefore, I enter a plea of guilty but not responsible."

"I'll accept the plea and let the testimony as to the circumstances of his arrest be included as part of the examination into the conduct of Marshal Dillon. I'm sure all of the pertinent facts will be exposed then. Let us proceed. I see the boy who was attacked is seated in this room. I'd very much like to hear what he has to say about how Marshal Dillon acted on this occasion and how he's acted in the past in front of this boy. You may come up to the front of the room and sit in the chair next to my end of the table. If you feel more comfortable, your mother may accompany you."

Adam held onto Kitty's hand as he made his way up to the front of the room where Judge Hastings sat. Being my son, he's tall for his age, but somehow he looked smaller than a boy who would soon be three. You might think from the way he kept his eyes on Kitty that he'd never been to a hearing before. Of course, this one was different because he was actually giving testimony.

"Now young man," Judge Hastings said, noticing what looked like Adam's shyness. "There's nothing you need to worry about. All you need to do is tell me what happened to you a couple of days ago at the train station. I'll ask you some questions to help you along and to help me get down everything I need to decide what's to be done about the two men involved in this hearing. Let's begin by you stating your name and then telling what you remember about what happened to you Saturday afternoon."

"Name Adam. Saturday went mama, big sister and big brother, godpa, Albert meet pa comin' home. Run see pa train. He pick up. Then…"

"I hate to interrupt you now that you've started, but are all the people you've just mentioned in this room? Also, I need to know for my records your mother, father, brother and sister's names and how the other two people you mentioned, godpa and Albert, relate to you."

"Ok. Big brother Nat, big sister Abby not here. At school. Mama sit me. Pa real tall man end table. Godpa next pa like grandpa. Albert, next godpa, work ma, pa at big new house with horses, cows, other animals. Want dog, cat for Christmas and maybe horse."

"That's a lot of animals to take care of, but you seem a capable boy. Now that you've told me who all the people who came to the train station with you are and who you were all meeting, please continue with what happened next."

"Pa carry, like when little, 'til mama, everybody real close. Pa put down so hug mama, walk home with arm 'round mama. I run saloon house. Pass alley, man grab. Hit real hard. I point him 'cause pa here. Promise not let hit again. Promise same?"

"You needn't be afraid. The promise you ask of me is an easy one to keep. If he even so much as rises from his chair I'll order that he be restrained for the rest of the hearing. But, I still want to know more about what happened. You said the man seated over to my right began to hit you hard. Please continue with what you remember."

"That all. Hit real hard. Then not see, hear, feel 'til wake up bed. Hurt all over. Mama lie one side. Pa sit other side. Godpa stand head. Look scared. Nat, Abby, Albert stand feet so couldn't see, but reckon look same."

"Okay, that's enough about Saturday afternoon. All I have left to ask you are a few questions about your father. He is Marshal Matthew Dillon I believe, but you may correct me if I'm wrong. The first thing I want to know is, has your father ever hit you, your mother or your brother and sister with his fists or slapped any of you hard across the face?"

"Pa never that! Know, not think would!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask. Since your father doesn't use his fists against you, how does he punish you when you've done something you shouldn't?"

"Mostly pa say not like what did. Expect better. Only if really, really bad, put over knees, spank. Last spank catch me steal. Think steal fun game. Tell by look like do more than say. Say hurt mama take money her box."

"Tell me about that time. Just how did he spank you and what else did he do?"

"Pa hit bottom with hand. Not know how many times. Hurt sit after. Then make give back what take, say sorry. Lock jail. Say 'cause break law, treat like bad man. Stay there, mama bring supper. Finish eat, Uncle Festus take home. Had go room no dessert."

"I thank you for your testimony, young man. You were most helpful. Now it's your mother's turn to answer my questions, since she's already up here. Next, it will be Mr. Bingham's turn. Mrs. Dillon, would you kindly tell me what you remember about Saturday afternoon."

"As Adam already said, we all went to meet Matt as he got off the train from Topeka. Adam, as usual, ran ahead and was the first to reach him. The rest of us met him as Matt came toward us carrying Adam. We welcomed him and then turned in the direction of home. Adam, who Matt had put down after putting his right arm around our older son's shoulder before giving our daughter a squeeze with the same arm and a peck on the cheek, held me close before we put our arms around each other's waists to walk down the street. As soon as we began moving away from the station, Adam raced in front of us. He was a carefree, bold child. Since the beating, he's been the frightened boy you see. In the past, there was no way we could keep him from getting away from us even when he was just up from his sickbed. And, yes, Judge Hastings, it was the man we now know as Purvis sitting to your right who beat our boy nearly to death. I'll tell you one thing, if Matt hadn't gotten there first, I would have been the one hitting Purvis as hard as I could. Instead, I grabbed my boy and brought him home so Doc could patch him up if possible. I didn't care if Matt killed him or not. I certainly wasn't going to insist he curb his rage."

"Mrs. Dillon, I can see young Adam loves his father very much and I don't doubt that you do also. What I'd like to know is what it is in his character that made you want this man to be your husband and the father of your children."

"Matt is kind and gentle and dedicated to the law. He's the most honest person I know, both with himself and others. Maybe that's why he can command so much respect. He's also fiercely protective of the weak at the hands of the strong and especially of those few people he's allowed himself to become close to. He hates when justice miscarries, but accepts it to preserve the rule of law. He takes his responsibilities seriously and expects others to do the same. He also respects each individual, adult or child, no matter what their station in life is. He would never force a person to do anything except if they've broken the law. Then he's all business. However, he despises the part of his job that requires him to kill and only resorts to it when he has no other choice in the course of doing his job. The only times he's seriously considered giving up being a US Marshal was when he'd had his fill of killing or he felt injury prevented him from being able to live up to his sworn duty to protect the people of Dodge City and Kansas. However, he is a man who cares very deeply especially for those closest to him. It's then that he reacts as a man, not a lawman. When he went after Purvis, he wasn't Matt Dillon, US Marshal, he was Matt Dillon, father. I trust that answers your question, Judge."

"Mr. Bingham, you came to Dodge City to determine Marshal Dillon's fitness to become a federal judge. Instead, you witnessed him beating Mr. Purvis and requested this hearing to determine if he used excess force. I understand that you broadened your investigation as a result. What were your findings?'

"I came here thinking the violence Marshal Dillon was forced to employ precluded him from having the temperament to be a judge. I expected a man more interested in exercising his authority than in the nuances of the law. When I told him I planned to bring the charge of excess use of force against him, I expected he'd knock me flat. Instead, I found the man Mrs. Dillon described. He was upset that he might have his reputation sullied and thus be unable to continue serving the law, but understood my reasons for pursuing the matter. He did indeed succumb to rage, a rage I, as a father, can understand, but he never believed he is exempt from the law. His reaction intrigued me, so I broadened my inquiries and spoke to as many people as I could about this man and his depth of character. I spoke to friends, enemies and even his two older children. My conclusion is he'll make an excellent judge for he's a man of compassion as well as one who thoroughly respects the law. Did he use excessive force in subduing a man who was beating a small child to death? Perhaps, if he went after the man as a lawman. However, as his wife stated, he didn't. He went after the man to prevent any further harm to his son and then once he began gave himself over to the rage any father should feel. If his deputies hadn't stopped him and Mr. Purvis suffered more extensive or even permanent damage or even death, I'm certain Mr. Dillon would expect to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. However, the rule of law is so fundamental to his nature that even at the height of his rage his deputies were able to get through to him so that he could again become Matt Dillon, US Marshal. That his deputies even felt stopping him from going outside the boundaries of the law was what he expected is a testament to that very fact."

After Bingham had his say, Judge Hastings declined to have anyone else there testify except for Doc to describe the extent of Adam's injuries from the beating Purvis gave him before I stopped it and the range of injuries I in turn inflicted on that beast. Once Doc was through he adjourned the hearings and told us to expect his findings by 3 when we were to return to the hearing room.

"I have reached my decision in the matters before me. Given the facts and character assessment presented in this morning's hearing, I believe Marshal Dillon acted as a father defending the life of his son and not as the arresting officer of the alleged perpetrator of a vicious assault on a child. Therefore, whether or not he used excessive force is moot. However, Mr. Butler, if you choose to pursue civil rather than criminal damages on behalf of your client, you are free to do so, but I doubt given your client's attitude that you'd find a jury anywhere in or out of Kansas who would render a verdict in your favor. In respect to the other matter, the criminal case against your client, there is more than enough hard evidence to merit a trial. I therefore, strongly urge you to advise your client to spare that child and his parents further suffering by making them repeat the circumstances that brought about the necessity for a trial and reconsider his plea of guilty but not responsible."

Purvis, who didn't want a trial anyway, agreed to accept whatever prison time Judge Hastings decided on. It was 20 years in state prison. By that time Adam would be a man and beyond the fears of a small boy. We could now concentrate on tomorrow's Christmas Eve party and my retirement. Even though Lionel left on the noon train so he could spend the holiday with his family in Denver, I decided to make my retirement effective immediately. The party at the Long Branch would celebrate the coming of Christmas and my new life. Albert, Bingham and Judge Hastings caught the late train to Wichita although Bingham would be a bit late with his family's Christmas Eve celebration in Washington.


	44. Chapter 43 Matt Finally Becomes a Judge

**Chapter 43 – Matt finally Becomes a Judge**

By the time Adam's third birthday came around, we'd moved out of the Long Branch and onto the ranch. More than anything Adam wanted to go on a fishing trip with his pa and big brother for his present. I was perfectly willing and so was Nat. Since, the weather was beginning to warm up, Kitty still had three months before the baby came and I still had a couple of weeks to go before I took up the duties of a state and federal circuit judge, it was the perfect time to go. We set out on a Friday, as soon as school let out, across the Arkansas, heading southwest from Dodge toward Wild Horse Lake. We arrived early Sunday morning and set about catching our dinner from the lake. By Monday morning we'd settled into the leisurely life of those who live completely off the land.

Our luck was good. Not only did we eat bass for breakfast, we had catfish for lunch. Adam looked ready for a nap after we finished eating, and truth be told, Nat and I wouldn't have minded one either. I took the opportunity to get to know my sons better. Maybe it's because I'm now retired or it may have just been a result of being absorbed in just being a father, but I never heard the gang approach. Before I knew it, two boys got a hold on Adam and three more surprised Nat. I went to their aid, but was stopped by five more. They were still boys but had reached their full growth, except for some filling out. I was soon too occupied to verify it, but I could have sworn a man was off to the side giving orders like he was their commander. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but I didn't stop to worry about it. Instead, I felt my consciousness slipping away.

I was enjoying being in the first real home I'd had since I was a girl back in New Orleans and had settled into a routine with Abby. It felt good to not have to deal with men except for Albert, but he had plenty to do keeping the ranch going, so I hardly knew he was there. Both Doc and Newly had told me to keep off my feet as much as possible, a suggestion I had no trouble following. I welcomed putting my feet up and resting. As a matter of fact, I was half-asleep when Festus and Lionel came into the kitchen with Abby.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Kitty, but Abby thought it would be okay if we did. I don't know if you remember Beau MacDonald, who came through town about 15 years ago. He was just released from prison at Leavenworth. I received a telegram late last night telling me that he was believed to be heading toward Dodge. With Matt being away, Albert busy with the ranch and Newly off on his rounds, I thought it would be best if Festus stayed here."

"Thank you, Lionel, but I don't see why Abby and I would need protection. What could he possibly have against me?"

"Miss Kitty, you mayn't remember him, but he was an ornery varmint. I recollect he took it right hard that a southern lady like yourself would allow a Yankee lawman to take liberties with you, such as takin' yer arm on Front Street. He just might take it upon himself to hurt you for not droppin' Matthew ta marry up with him."

"Oh, now I remember him, Festus. He never reconciled himself to the war ending. He tried to wreck the businesses of those who he felt had betrayed the southern cause, mine among them. It didn't take him long to realize I was involved with Matt, especially when Matt knocked his pistol against his head when he tried to drag me outside while breaking bottles and overturning tables. He gave Chester a hard time too. It's probably best that we're not alone out here when and if MacDonald shows up, if you think he hasn't changed. You can stay in one of the guestrooms, Festus."

Lionel was saddling his horse to leave when Doc drove up in his buggy. He fairly jumped out, waving what looked like a telegram in his hand. Quite a feat for an old man, but then Doc always did have remarkable energy.

"Clem told me you two lawmen were out this way. It's a good thing too. A telegram came from Sheriff Layton over in Ivanhoe. Here it is. That fellow MacDonald is heading toward Dodge and should be here tomorrow. He's not alone, though. He didn't head south and west just to throw the authorities off. He picked up his nephew and a gang of young toughs that have been bothering folks down that way. They took off for Dodge by way of Wild Horse Lake. If that were all, I wouldn't have come out here, but there's more. What I have in my hand is from Newly. According to the account Nat and Adam gave the sheriff, MacDonald and his gang met up with Matt and the boys there. Kitty, there's no way I can say this other than flat out. Matt's in very bad shape. Newly's got him over at the Brice ranch, about ten miles from Ivanhoe."

"Doc, I've got to go to him. Newly wouldn't have sent a wire unless things were really bad, although I did ask him to check in on Matt and the boys while he was down that way. I need to be with him and I need to see for myself how badly hurt Matt and the boys are. Abby and I will take a wagon down to the Brice place in case it's needed to bring them home. And, Doc, no matter what you say, you can't talk me out of it."

"I know that, Kitty, but you also can't stop me from going with you. With the baby due in just a few months, I'm not letting you make this trip without your personal physician."

"Miss Kitty, since yer bound and determined to go off to Matthew and this old quackity quack insists on goin' with you, I'm a goin' too. Lionel did say he wants me to look after you and Miss Abigail."

"Festus, it would be better if you stayed here," Lionel told him. " I doubt Miss Kitty, Doc and Abby will meet up with MacDonald on the trail, but he may head out here to the ranch once he finds out from one of the town gossips where it is. Besides, you might spot him before he can learn that Miss Kitty no longer runs things at the Long Branch."

I packed what I needed for the trip to the Brice ranch and was ready to go within 15 minutes of when Lionel left to head back to town. I left a note for Albert explaining where we'd gone and why and also left some stew for him simmering on the stove. If we took a wagon directly to the Brice ranch it would be about 85 miles. If we took the train to Garden City and then went on to the ranch, it would be about 30 miles longer, but the trip would be much shorter provided there was a train leaving today. Doc drove his buggy back into Dodge and Festus, who insisted upon staying with us at least until we were safely on our way, drove our surrey with Ruth tied to the back. We just made the 4 o'clock train west, arriving in Garden City about 7. Doc wanted me to rest by taking a room for the night at a hotel, but I was anxious to get to the three most important men in my life, who didn't happen to be Doc, to see for myself how badly off they were. We stopped for a quick supper in a local restaurant and then piled everything we'd brought with us into a rented wagon. It would mean reaching the Brice ranch sometime late tonight or very early the next morning.

It was already dark, but it was a bright night and the road to the Brice ranch, the biggest in the area, was clearly marked. Despite Doc's concern for my wellbeing, I was anxious to keep moving until I was too exhausted to travel any further. I even resented the short stops to rest the horse. Even so, it was nearly midnight when we arrived at the Brice ranch, but that didn't matter. The lights were still on in at least two rooms.

I was so tired I couldn't get off the wagon seat. Doc was also slow to move, but Abby climbed out from the back. She raced to the door and knocked. Dave Brice answered, with a shotgun in his hand. He started to raise his weapon, but dropped it when he realized it was a 10-year-old girl.

"Girl, do you realize how late it is? You shouldn't be out here at this time of night. And who are those two in the wagon? I take it they brought you here, but for the life of me I don't know why."

"I'm Abby Dillon, mister and that's my ma and Doc Adams still sitting on the seat. We've come all the way from Dodge because Uncle Newly sent word that pa was hurt real bad and was brought to your ranch."

"I'm sorry, Abby, did you say? You go on in the house while I see to your ma and Doctor Adams. Miss Kitty, Doc," he exclaimed as he strode toward us, "I'm just a bit wary of strangers what with the trouble we've been having in these parts lately and your man, Miss Kitty, being so stove up in my home. Let me help you two down and then I'll see to your horse and all."

By this time Adam, rubbing his eyes from sleep, and Nat had joined Mr. Brice in the front yard. While our host helped a tired Doc, Nat helped me down. I was pleased to see both my sons seemed to be in good health. I don't know if it was the strain of the trip or the relief at seeing them, but I fainted in Nat's arms. It seems he shot up a good six inches in anticipation of his 14th birthday in May and was now over six feet. He must have picked me up and carried me inside, just like his father would have done, because the next thing I knew, I was seated in a warm kitchen with a hot cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie in front of me.

"That was quite a trip for someone in your condition to make," Hannah Brice said. "I reckon I would have done the same though, if I learned my man was in a bad way. At least you don't have to worry none about your boys. I saw to their minor bumps and bruises while Doctor O'Brien was operating on your man. I'm sure you'll want to share a bed with him, especially in the condition he's in, so I'll see to it that your boys' bedrolls are moved into the room with my two boys that are still at home. Your daughter can share a bed with my daughter. That bedroom was the one our Luke shared with his bride until they moved to Dodge. Doctor Adams is in there with your daughter. A cup of coffee revived him pretty near immediately."

Just then Adam sped into the room, followed at a more normal pace by Newly and Nat. I took a closer look at my younger son in the brighter light of the kitchen as he put his arms around me and hugged me close. Except for a plaster here and there, he was a healthy, redheaded, smaller version of Matt. It looked like Nat had suffered similar injuries during the attack.

"Mama, I scared when you sleep outside. Don't want you be hurt and asleep like pa, but godpa say it was 'cause you tired. Uncle Newly did best could, but godpa will make pa better."

"Kitty, how long has Doc been belittling my abilities as a doctor to his godson? I have you know, even at his best Doc couldn't have done a better job at sewing up the hole a busted rib made in Matt's lung and re-inflating it. He taught me well, although I have to admit it was the first time I'd ever tried to re-inflate a lung. Still, with the beating he took, it's a wonder there wasn't more organ damage and more broken bones than a few ribs. All I know is Matt would already be dead if I hadn't attempted the operation. Even so, I can't be sure there isn't still some internal bleeding. He's breathing better now and no longer coughing up blood, but I can't say for certain he'll live or even wake up. He's suffered a severe concussion from the repeated blows to the head he received."

"Ma, I hope you don't mind, but I told Uncle Newly to try anything he could so pa might live. I'm sure glad he came along when he did or I don't know what would have happened. Out there at the lake I couldn't decide what to do. After they beat pa near to death and held us so we had to watch, they suddenly let us go and scattered. I saw no sign of them, but I couldn't be sure they weren't still hiding out somewhere close by watching us. Adam ran to pa and was crying, all curled up with his body scrunched up next to pa. I tried, but couldn't calm the little squirt down. I can't say that I was all that calm myself, but I knew pa would expect me to take charge. I knew either Adam or I or both of us would have to go for help unless we both stayed and took turns watching for someone to come along. I was never so glad to see Uncle Newly in my whole life. He stayed with pa and Adam and sent me in the direction of this ranch. Mr. Brice hitched up a wagon as soon as I explained the situation."

"It's a good thing you asked me to check up on Matt and the boys while I was down this way. Everything was over when I arrived, so all I know of how it happened is what these two told Sheriff Layton. Then I had my hands full trying to see how badly Matt was hurt while at the same time comforting Adam. They'll have to tell you the details."

My two sons didn't need any more encouragement than that. I soon learned they were relaxing after eating the fish they'd caught when they were surrounded by a gang of boys ranging in age from a year or two younger than Nat to their early 20s. MacDonald, still sporting the beard and mustache he had when Matt arrested him, although his hair was now gray instead of light brown, directed the whole attack like he was a general or something. He sent the two youngest to grab Adam, three boys just a bit older than Nat to keep him at bay and the other five attacked Matt with everything they had. Neither of my boys was very sure of the details because they kept busy trying to come to their father's aid. All Nat knew was he was trying to get through the three surrounding him to free Adam while Matt was trying to fight his way through the five that were on him to try to keep both boys from harm. As usual, he wasn't paying any attention to what they were doing to him.

It was another hour before my kids were off to bed and Doc, after checking me over and giving me something to help me sleep, and Newly had found places to sleep in the main room. Despite the sleeping draught it took me some time to fall asleep. I put my hand in Matt's and kept gazing at him praying he would wake up, but I must have eventually slept because it was full daylight when I awoke late on Tuesday morning. Matt, was still unconscious, but at least he was still alive.

When I saw the others, I learned Newly had traveled further south to treat whatever settlers needed him. He'd be gone at least three days. As soon as he saw me, Doc ordered me back to bed. Once I was back lying next to Matt, he looked into Matt's eyes, checked his pulse and listened through his stethoscope to Matt's chest. He seemed satisfied, but not pleased. There was no change the rest of the day until several hours after supper. Matt began to mumble in his unconscious state. Although Doc still wasn't satisfied, the change seemed to please him enough that he told us that Matt's chances of recovery were now better than even. He and my children left me alone to listen to my husband's ravings until I fell back to sleep.

"Got to keep fighting. Can't let them hurt my boys. Too many of them… I'll kill him with my bare hands for what he did to Kitty, Doc, even if the gang shoots me," Matt continued, obviously mixing up his attempt at revenging what Jude Bonner had done to me with what happened to him and our sons two days before.

Somehow, I fell asleep as I listened. I awoke to a most welcome voice. It was full of surprise, but it was coherent.

"Kitty, what are you doing here, wherever here is? Have you seen our boys? Are they ok? How long have I been here?"

"Take it easy, Cowboy. You're at the Brice ranch where Dave Brice and Newly brought you Sunday so Newly could operate and save your life. It's now Wednesday morning. I'm here with Doc and Abby because Newly sent a telegram. We arrived late Monday night. Yes, I've seen the boys. They're perfectly fine except for worrying about you and a few cuts and bruises. The most important thing is how are you feeling? Once you've answered my question, I'll put on a robe and get Doc and the rest of the family."

"I feel like a fully loaded wagon rolled right over me and my head feels like Quint Asper was back in town using it for a replacement anvil. It hurts enough that I'll even stay in bed and follow Doc's and your orders. Then, just as soon as I see our kids, I want Doc to give me something to knock me back out."

Matt was definitely in a lot of pain and weak from loss of blood if he was willing to admit he hurt enough to want to be knocked out. We couldn't help but notice him grimace as Doc checked his many bruises and the broken ribs. Even Adam, whose first instinct was to jump into his father's arms, held back and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Matt, your body's been through a lot and you're not as young as you used to be. It's shear luck and Newly's skill that you're still alive. Now don't jeopardize everything he's done to re-inflate that pierced lung and bind your broken ribs. Then there's the severe concussion. You seem to have recovered pretty much from that, but I wouldn't move my head too much if I were you and especially not quickly. Just stay in bed and move about as little as possible. Kitty will prop some pillows behind you so you can eat. You're not still nauseous are you?"

"No, Doc, just not very hungry. Everything hurts too much for me to want to try eating right now, but I am thirsty. After I drink some water, I'd thank you to give me something so I can forget the pain for a while."

Doc, shaking his head, mixed up some laudanum for Matt to drink while Nat helped him sit up so I could get the extra pillows Hannah Brice had provided behind his back. Even so, I ended up holding the glass for him while he drank the water in it. Even the small effort it took to hold the glass and bring it to his lips was too much for him. He was impatient for Doc's draught to take effect and ease his misery. It was a strong dose and so it wasn't long before he was asleep, still propped up by the pillows. Only then did the signs of how much pain he was in leave his face. I took advantage of his sleeping position to shave him. As for me, once I wiped the remaining shaving cream off Matt's face, Doc said I could get out of bed provided I didn't try to help around the place and didn't move around too much.

We'd finished dinner and Doc and I had just returned from the bedroom where we found Matt awake, but still in a lot of pain. This time, he was ready for some beef broth if I spoon-fed him. Hannah was fixing a tray that Doc insisted Abby carry in instead of me, when there was a knock at the door. It was Sheriff Layton.

"I came by 'cause I thought you folks should know right away. MacDonald and his gang are all under arrest in Dodge. It seems, unaware that they were being watched, they set upon one of the local farmers and beat him. MacDonald put a stop to it, but his nephew gunned the poor man down out of pure meanness before the man realized he was being shot. He never had a chance to draw the gun he had in his belt. The nephew is facing murder charges for it, but they plan to try all of them in Garden City for what they did to the marshal, or should I say judge, and your sons ma'am. Ivanhoe's too small for the trial. Once that's out of the way, they can go back to Dodge to stand trial for assault if the widow wants to press the additional charges. How is Mr. Dillon? Can I talk with him?"

"You can talk with him for just a few minutes, Sheriff, but you'll have to stop if I see it's too much of a strain," Doc told him. "It's more important to get some nourishment inside him then for you to get answers before he falls asleep again."

Sheriff Layton stayed just long enough for Matt to confirm what Nat and Adam had already told him. Matt managed to finish the bowl of soup before he fell back to sleep and I quietly closed the door behind me. The sheriff was still deep in conversation with Doc, who reluctantly agreed that Matt could testify in Garden City on Friday if he made sufficient progress the rest of today and tomorrow. If he wasn't up to it, they'd have to postpone his testimony until Monday. He told us he'd send a telegram letting Lionel know that he could arrange for a special train to get the prisoners into town for the trial by noon. It would allow us to leave at 9 for the wagon ride rather than at the crack of dawn.

I still hurt all over, but was anxious to get the trial over with so we could get home. I, and my family, had imposed on the Brice family's kind hospitality long enough. It was time for us to head home and put this fishing trip behind us. Dave and Nat helped me climb into the back of the wagon, which they'd prepared with soft blankets and a pillow for the trip; then rode along side as we drove slowly toward Garden City. Despite the slow pace, it still managed to jostle my broken ribs and sore head enough to cause me to bite back a cry from the pain. I had to hide it so Kitty and the kids wouldn't know how bad off I still was.

Because of the slow pace, it was nearly one by the time we arrived and the trial had started. When we finally got there, Festus and Newly came outside to greet us and Festus helped me down. After a short rest, I hobbled inside supported by Kitty and Doc on each arm, flanked by Newly and Festus. Our children walked ahead and Dave followed along with Lionel and Sheriff Layton. It was slow going.

"No thanks to that interfering young Yankee Doc I see the Dillon boys didn't get to watch their Yankee lawman pa die. Being from Missouri and living in Texas, he could have chosen the right side, but didn't. That makes him the worst kind of Yankee. My soldiers did hurt him I can see. If it weren't for the old Doc and that woman of his who's a traitor to the South, he couldn't stand up, let alone make it to a seat in this courtroom."

"Mr. MacDonald do I understand correctly from that outburst that you're changing your plea?" Judge Hawkins asked. If so, I'll dismiss the jury and simply hear what the affected parties have to say."

"Your honor, my client will change his plea if it means he can make a full statement as to the reasons for his actions. I'm sure Mr. Dillon and his sons, having been kept busy or rendered unconscious, won't take too much of the court's time telling their side."

Our testimony was short, but damaging. We were able to identify MacDonald as the leader of the attack and, between us, including Adam, all of our attackers. Then Judge Hawkins allowed that MacDonald could make his statement.

"I carried out a military campaign against my Yankee enemy in retaliation for his earlier capture of me, resulting in my spending time in a Kansas prison. Upon my release I gathered up my forces and was planning to confront him in his home territory, but as luck would have it, he came to my temporary headquarters. I told my men to merely capture the two young soldiers because they had no control over being the issue of a Yankee lawman and a New Orleans woman who's a traitor to her Southern heritage. Still, they, along with their mother, had to be taught a lesson, so I'd hoped they'd be forced to watch their pa slowly die from the beating and then have to tell their mama about it. At the time I didn't know she was with child. That fact would have made a successful campaign even more satisfying."

Judge Hawkins gave MacDonald and his gang of boys 20 years for assaulting my boys and attempting to murder me. All of them, except for MacDonald's nephew Rufus MacDonald, were held in a makeshift stockade until the prison authorities could come pick them up. He was held in a Garden City jail cell until Lionel, Festus and Clem left with him on the special train back to Dodge at three. The only other passenger was Newly. I found I wasn't up to the trip, and Doc preferred that Kitty also rest, so I booked hotel rooms for our family and Doc. We stayed until the regularly scheduled train departed on Monday morning, arriving in Dodge at noon. After a leisurely dinner at Delmonico's Nat drove us home in the surrey, leaving an increasingly irritable Doc in town.


	45. Chapter 44 Foreigners Seek Dodge Law

**Chapter 44 – Foreign Visitors Seek the Law in Dodge**

Pa told me what Dodge City was like for folks before Mr. Dillon came, 25 years ago. There was plenty who didn't want law to come to the wide-open town and others, those raisin' families, who hoped it would. Neither sort thought Mr. Dillon would live long. Fact is, neither did he, but he did. Back then, a spark or twister could wipe out just about every building but the jailhouse, includin' all the saloons, gamblin' dens and bawdyhouses. There was a ton of them even though, accordin' to pa, Miss Kitty told a visitor from back east that it didn't take more'n five minutes to walk from one end of town to the other along Front Street. The town's much bigger now, thanks to cattle money and Mr. Dillon. There's more than one buildin' built of brick, like Mr. Bodkin's bank and the courthouse. We got us a real schoolhouse too, not one that doubles as the only church. A man, who couldn't stay unless he wanted to go back to Kansas State Prison for stealin' a horse he never took, left it to the town. Mr. Dillon tried everythin' he could to prove the man innocent so he didn't waste much time chasin' him and his wife and baby when they left after he'd escaped.

Dodge's long-time citizens are still gettin' used to one of the biggest changes. Mr. Dillon's office is now in one of the newer brick buildins 'stead of the oldest one. He stopped bein' marshal at the end of the year and has been a judge since the end of March. It gives me a chance to see more of him and Miss Kitty since he also has an office out at the ranch where I'm foreman. They and their younguns live in a grand house there. He tries to spend as much time as he can at home now that Miss Kitty's close to her time. He'll see local farmers and ranchers there about disputes over exactly where one fella's land ends and the other's begins, but if it involves murder and such, Mr. Dillon will ride the six miles into town and sit in the judge's seat in a real courtroom. You know, the kind with a special place for the jury to sit and plenty of seats for those who want to see the action. Mr. Dillon's got one of those big trials now, but he better tell about it 'cause I've got too much work to do here on the ranch, what with spring headin' into summer, to go into town to watch the trial.

I left Kitty and Adam at home and rode into town with Nat and Abby. I was kind of nervous because it was a federal case involving an English family who were robbed and assaulted on the train as it was coming into the station. It had to take place in the courthouse. Federal and other major trials are held in the largest courtroom in the building. The crime occurred a day earlier. I reckon it was the most important case since I became a judge and I've got to admit upholding the law was a lot easier when I was Matt Dillon, US Marshal, and not Matt Dillon, Federal Circuit Judge.

The twelve men of the jury were sworn in and seated in the jury box. I called the trial to order so everyone, including me, could hear the opening statements for the prosecution and defense. The first witness was called. He took the oath on the Bible and sat in the witness chair. It was my son Nat, who unfortunately is an old hand at giving testimony despite turning 14 three weeks ago. He told about the English family approaching him and his sister in search of a "constable" and then taking father and son to the marshal's office. Lionel Walker, who took over my old job, had made sure a lawyer represented the two accused men. I reckon I'd taught him well, but his father, the Denver District Attorney, had a hand in his handling of things as well. He was the next witness.

"William and Charles Harrington came to my office yesterday with Nat Dillon so they could report a robbery that took place an hour before on the train as it was headed into Dodge on its way west. Charles, the son, had looked over the batwing doors of the Long Branch and recognized the robbers sitting inside enjoying a drink. While William waited in my office with one of my two deputies, Clem, Festus, my other deputy, and I walked with Charles and Nat back toward the Long Branch. Nat went to his job at the land office while Charles stood outside the saloon and pointed out the two men. They're the same two who are now on trial, Treat Reynolds and Cole Hardy. They still had most of the Harrington's money, William Harrington's watch and Mrs. Harrington's necklace and matching earrings."

Abby my daughter wasn't called as a witness although she had taken Mrs. Harrington and the younger of the two Harrington boys to see Doc before helping them get a room at the Dodge House, Doc was. He told the court about the extent of the injury suffered by young Oliver Harrington as a result of the robbery. According to Doc, the boy suffered from a strained right wrist and bruises on his right arm from having his arm gripped hard and twisted behind him. Doc offered up his opinion that the 10-year-old was more scared than hurt.

Then the two Harrington boys and their mother had their say. They each told essentially the same story, except for Charles. He described how he peeked into the Long Branch out of curiosity about what a real western saloon looked like and recognized the robbers sitting at a table. Then it was William Harrington's turn.

"For the latter part of the trip, after we left Wichita, our family had the car we were in to ourselves. We had nothing to do but gaze at the vast emptiness and contemplate what we might find at the next town we would stop at, Dodge City. Just as we departed from the little village of Wilroads, our peace was shattered. A pair of ruffians, the two seated in what passes for the dock in this wild young country, came toward us. One, the taller, darker of the two, grabbed hold of our younger son, Oliver, who was expelling some of his pent up energy by racing up and down the aisle, and wrenching his right arm behind his back with his left hand. At the same time his right hand, and the right hand of his companion, held pistols pointed at the rest of us. They demanded we turn over everything of value we possessed unless we wished our younger son to come to grievous harm. We did as they bade us and they took off for the opposite end of the car from which they'd entered, dragging poor Oliver along with them. They released him just before the door to the car slammed shut on their retreating forms. Once we arrived in this town we sought an officer of the law to report the felony that had been perpetrated against us. Two of this large village's young people helped, Nat Dillon and his sister Abby, as they represented themselves to us. Thanks to their aid, we have comfortable, rather quaint lodgings and have had this criminal matter dealt with speedily."

Reynolds and Hardy claimed they had just wanted to give these visitors an example of a wild-west train robbery and planned to return what they had taken as soon as they could. However, the family took it seriously and reported them to the law before they had a chance to do it. The jury wasn't gone five minutes before they returned with a guilty verdict. I'd spent nearly half my life dealing with spoilers like them as a lawman and I was glad the jury had seen through their excuse. I ordered the two defendants to rise.

"Since the two of you have nothing further to add, I'll pass sentence. Cole Hardy for your part in this robbery, I sentence you to seven years in the federal prison in Leavenworth. Treat Williams, you'll be spending ten years there for assaulting and injuring a ten-year-old boy. Lionel get them out of here and make arrangements for their transport to Leavenworth as soon as possible. Court's adjourned."

The trial had been swift, so fast in fact that it was over before folks could think about a recess for dinner. Doc and Festus joined me for a meal at Delmonico's before I saddled my horse and headed home. I wanted to be there to make sure Kitty didn't try to do more than Newly or Doc wanted her to do at this late stage. I knew she wouldn't think twice about risking her health to throw a party despite agreeing that we'd skip celebrating my birthday and our anniversary until after the baby was born. Then we could add the christening to our reasons to celebrate when the two doctors felt she was strong enough.

When we got to the restaurant I saw that the Harrington family occupied one of the tables. However, it was the two who sat in the extra chairs at the table that caught my attention.

"Abby, I thought you headed directly to school and that you followed her, Nat, as soon as your part in this morning's trial was over with. Just what are you two doing here?"

"Don't be angry, pa, " my daughter replied, giving me that same beguiling expression her mother used when she intended to do something despite my misgivings. "We're just having dessert before heading back to class. It's lunchtime, don't you know."

We pushed the two tables together to make one large one. My two kids ate their pie and, true to their word, headed back to school. I, however, didn't head home directly. Instead, I remained at the table with Doc and Festus, jawing with the Harringtons.

"By golly, you folks sure had quite an introduction to Dodge City and our brand of frontier justice," Doc said after he made the introductions. "Would you have stopped here at all if it hadn't been for the robbery?"

"Actually, Doctor, we had planned on stopping here for a few days because Charles and Oliver had read so much about it and wanted to know how your fair community compared with its depiction in books," William Harrington replied. "I'd have to say some good arose out of the unpleasantness that occurred prior to our arrival here. We would never otherwise have had the opportunity to experience the services of as fine a country doctor as we might find in our native shores. In fact, your medical expertise surpasses that of most of our country physicians. I'd have to say your skills surpass even a good many of our London practitioners not residing in Harley Street. And Judge Dillon, we're grateful to you for introducing us to your frontier justice. It's certainly less formal and swifter than what would have been meted out by a Queen's Council in England. Fact is, I'm surprised that a local magistrate didn't handle the matter. Please correct me if I misunderstood the proceedings and that you treated it as an offense of national importance. Of course a magistrate would have the same problem back home where everyone knows everyone else. It would be quite possible back home that the children of a prominent citizen would come to our aid as they are brought up to do so. Therefore, it was only a slight surprise to learn that it was your children who so willingly helped us upon our arrival."

"I can't say that I know much about how the law operates in England, but I do know the law here in Kansas and it is by necessity less formal. As it happens, even if the robbery and assault hadn't taken place on a moving train and didn't involve foreigners, I still would have been the one doing the judging. I'm both the federal and local circuit judge just as I was both the US Marshal for Kansas and marshal of Dodge City until about five months ago. As to my kids helping you out, it's what I expect of them. They've been raised that it's their responsibility to help those needing it as much as they can. My responsibility, like that of a judge in one of your English towns, was to keep them from telling me all the details. If they had, I would have been forced to delay the trial until another judge could be arranged for. Now that the trial is over, I'm happy to welcome you to Dodge. I only wish your introduction hadn't been so unpleasant. By the way, now that we've met, you can call me Matt."

"I wish to add to my husband's gratitude for the kindness your son and daughter have shown us. We plan on staying here a few more days before boarding a train to continue our trip westward to Santa Fe. From there we hope to continue west into California and then travel up the Pacific Coast into Canada. We'll return to the Atlantic Coast in that country and then travel back into the United States, sailing for home from New York's harbor. Since we have met you, I wonder if you might introduce our sons to a rancher and some cowboys? Of course, if it would inconvenience you too much, we'd understand."

"It's no trouble at all. I'm heading to my ranch directly. It's only about six miles to the northeast. I'd be happy to take your family on a tour of our spread and the neighboring O'Brien place. You can rent a buggy for the trip out there and I can provide the horses for your sons. Charles, Oliver, do you ride?"

"Oh yes Judge Dillon, we ride, but Oliver and I have never used the kind of saddle you use around here. I suppose it wouldn't be that much different than what we're used to."

"Matt, Kitty's gonna want to fix supper for your guests unless you decide to be mindful of her condition and do the cooking yourself. It could be though, that you expect Abby will volunteer to keep you out of the kitchen and her mother from over exerting herself. If she does, the Harringtons stomachs will be much better off."

"Now Doc, I may be thick headed, but I'm not that thoughtless. I realize it won't be long now until the baby comes and that these folks can do without my cooking. It just so happens that Paula's been spending a good deal of her time helping out since you and Newly told Kitty to take it easy. Since we're neighbors, and Newly feels it's his medical duty to stop by every day, our families have been taking meals together. It'll just mean the crowd's a little larger."

The Harringtons followed me out to the ranch and Kitty was thrilled to have another woman to talk to. She'd been getting rather bored with staying at the ranch and taking it easy. Claudia Harrington was just what she needed to lift her spirits. While William and I sat in my office talking law, Albert and my boys took his sons on the promised tour.

Mr. Dillon asked if I'd show the youngest of our visitors around our, and the O'Brien ranches. Nat and Adam joined me. Adam was faunchin' to show a couple of greenhorns his chores and maybe get them to do some of them. Nat was glad of the chance to spend more time with our foreign visitors, especially since the older of the two boys was only a year younger. Nat and I helped them saddle a couple of horses and also helped Adam with his pony. Then we set off. Since it was still spring, a few calves was in need of brandin'. Nat and one of the temporary hands roped a couple and put the iron bearin' the rockin' double D to their hides. Zeke Coleman and a couple of the O'Brien hands working with him showed them the horses and how they were branded with either our brand or the O'Brien brand. Then we circled over to the O'Brien house where we showed them the bunkhouse where the hands slept. Them two boys couldn't of been more thrilled.

When we completed the circuit, despite not showin' them more than a quarter of either of the two spreads, there was just enough time to get cleaned up for supper. It was a big meal of steak and potatoes and apple pie for dessert. Everyone got on so we jawed 'til it was dark. Since it was too late for guests to head back on their own to town, they spent the night. Mr. and Mrs. Harrington slept in the guestroom where Doc usually stays and Charles and Oliver shared the other one. They was tuckered so they went to their room right off. As soon as they did, I headed back to my room in the barn. In the morning, Nat and Abby went off to school with their new friends and their folks drivin' their rented buggy back into town with them. I heard the kids promise to write each other regular.


	46. Chapter 45 Matt Suspects Revenge

**Chapter 45 – Matt Suspects Reveng**e

Mr. Dillon asked me to stick close to Miss Kitty and Adam while he took Nat and Miss Abby into town for school. When he got back, he'd work from home so I could go about my normal chores. I'm not exactly sure why, but I reckon it had somethin' to do with the telegram Lionel rode out here to give him. All I know is he wanted me to be on the lookout for any stranger showin' too much interest in the ranch and particularly his family. Like my pa, I don't never carry a gun 'cept if I'm huntin' or Mr. Dillon asks me to keep a rifle handy. I made sure a rifle was in easy reach after I saddled their horses. There was one other thing I noticed, though I don't think Mr. Dillon knew I seen it. He had his gun belt on again and Nat put his, the one he'd gotten for his 14th birthday, in his saddlebags along with his schoolbooks. I'd seen him practicin' with it every day for the last three weeks.

Nothin' happened that first day. Mr. Dillon came home in time for dinner and Nat and Abby came back right after school and I saw nobody I didn't expect to see. The same happened the next day. On the third day, it was all up to me 'cause Mr. Dillon stayed in town all day. Whoever he was expectin' musta been seen 'cause he took the kids to school in the buggy. Now that Nat's near full growed, it was a tight squeeze for all three of 'em up on the seat. I wouldn't have got all the chores done, what with keepin' an eye on Miss Kitty and Adam, but Festus showed up to help out an hour after they drove off. Nobody showed at the ranch, but Miss Abby was drivin' the buggy so fast when she got home that she didn't stop until she'd brought it into the barn.

"Miss Abby, what happened? Where's your pa and brother?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if they're ok. I just drove as fast as I could when Nat handed me the reins."

I wasn't sure if Purvis' cellmate, Storm Hutchins, was after us. All I had to go on was the telegram Lionel showed me describing the man and a warning that he might be heading toward Dodge with something more than celebrating his release on his mind. However it turned out, I wasn't taking any chances with my family or myself for that matter. I'd gotten out of the habit of wearing my gun when traveling back and forth to town, but I strapped it on as soon as I left the house that first morning and gave Nat permission to carry his pistol. Then I gave him and Albert instructions to keep alert. Abby's a strong girl, so I told her a bit of what was going on without scaring her. Adam was finally getting back to his normal self after the beating Purvis had given him so I didn't want him to have reason to start feeling afraid again. As for Kitty, both Doc and Newly wanted her to be as relaxed as possible now that the baby was due any day now. The only way I could keep her from worrying was not to tell her.

On the second day, I was sure I had real cause for worry. Nat had spotted a stranger about 25 years old who fit Hutchins' description, average height and build with jet black hair that came down below his collar, watching the school and Lionel told me he was seen asking questions around town about us. I didn't know which of us he'd go after, but I sensed it would be some time during the next day that he'd strike.

I decided it would be better if Abby and Nat rode into town with me in the buggy. That way we'd have to come home together. I didn't think he'd try anything at the schoolhouse and I was right, but I brought the buggy there before the school day started and brought it back just as school let out. I 'd already explained to Mr. Harvey, Nat's boss at the land office and Mr. Deckory, the school principal, that I wanted them to come with me to see our English visitors, the Harringtons, off on the westbound train. No need to alarm them or the other kids and teachers at the school.

I drove the buggy, the Harrington's luggage strapped to the back, to the station as soon as the kids climbed up on the seat. Nat grabbed the belt from under the seat and strapped on his pistol as soon as we pulled out of the schoolyard. If the situation weren't so serious, I might have thought back to when I first wore a gun. I wasn't much older than Nat is now, but I was less experienced than he is with using it. The Harrington boys, for their part, thought we were giving them a proper Wild West sendoff. I only hoped it didn't include any actual shooting. Luck was with us. We said goodbye and headed home. Fact is, nothing happened until we turned into the narrow lane leading up to our house from the Hays Road.

We were a quarter of the way up the path when the man I took to be Hutchins jumped out from behind a clump of trees and bushes and stood blocking the path, his rifle pointed at us. I hadn't thought of what I was going to do yet, but I had to find someway to get my kids safely away. I whispered instructions to Nat as I stopped the buggy and waited to see what Hutchins would do.

"I don't quite know which of you I'll kill first before heading up to your house, but I reckon it's best if you can't throw your body in front of your kids. Climb down from there Dillon or I'll decide to start with that pretty redheaded daughter of yours. Very smart," he continued as I reached the ground. "Now you and your boy can unbuckle your gun belts and toss them on the ground."

As Nat and I obeyed, I whispered to my son, who had taken the reins from me, "Toss your weapon and get your sister out of here as fast as you can! I'll be along directly."

I barely had time to dive for my gun as the man fired, but Nat and Abby were past him. Our surprise moves threw his aim off just enough that he hit me in the left shoulder instead of through the heart. It knocked me for a loop but I was able to somehow continue rolling toward my gun, grab it and fire before he got off a third shot. His second one fell between my crooked elbow and my body as I reached for my weapon. I was ready to fire another round just in case he wasn't dead, but there was no movement.

I was glad of it. I'm not so young anymore that being shot in the shoulder and rolling on the ground didn't take its toll. I lay there for quite a spell before I slowly began to climb to my feet to make my way over to where Hutchins lay still. By the time I managed to stand, Nat was running toward me followed by a man I recognized as Clay Tilson, the stage driver. A short distance behind them I spotted two strangers. One of them seemed ready to knock Clay down for stopping the stage.

"Driver," I heard him say as he reached us, "why on earth did you stop when that young ruffian waved his arms in front of our coach and then follow after him? I have a meeting in an hour in town and I don't want to be late. I could lose tomorrow in court if we're not ready. I want everything just right since I know nothing about this judge."

Both Clay and Nat ignored the man's ranting. Nat especially looked relieved to see me still alive and standing, but his expression changed when he saw the blood seeping through my shirt.

"Pa, when I heard those four shots, I was sure he'd killed you. I went for the road because it was closer and I remembered the stage from Hays was due to pass by about now. I figured, since I couldn't get to my gun, I could get help from them faster than from the house. Abby drove on home. I'm sure she heard the shots too. Besides, I told her to send Uncle Newly and Albert in case they were needed. You know that Abs can handle a shotgun as well as ma and it won't take Adam any time at all to fetch Uncle Newly if he isn't already up at the house."

"You did fine son. I couldn't have done better myself, but I don't think we need to wait for Albert and Newly. The sooner I show myself to your ma the better. You know how she worries, especially now with the new baby coming. Oh, and Clay, thanks for wanting to help. You and your passengers can take the body over to Percy Crump when you get into town and report the killing to Lionel. Tell him I'll give him my report in the morning."

Clay and the quiet passenger bent down to pick up Hutchins so they could drag him back to the stage between them as I turned toward home. The wound was bothering me more than I cared to let on, so I put my arm around Nat's shoulder as he came up to me after picking up our guns. As we started walking, the loudmouthed passenger couldn't keep from giving his opinion. I was beginning to take a dislike to him, a not very good situation if he was going to be in my courtroom tomorrow.

"Driver, are you going to let him and his boy just walk off? I know I said I'm in a hurry to get into Dodge City. I still want to get there quickly so I'll be ready for tomorrow, but I can't allow someone to get away with murder. Just who is this man anyway?'

"If I was you," Clay replied, "I wouldn't worry about anyone getting away with murder as you put it. You'll see what I mean if you walk over to the marshal's office after breakfast tomorrow morning. Even if you're not convinced then, you will be when you get into court."

We were about 100 yards from the house when Newly and Albert caught up to us. Newly frowned when he saw my shoulder despite my protests that it was nothing, but both men turned back toward the house without saying anything. However, Newly did follow me into the bedroom where a very pregnant Kitty was sitting propped up in our bed with Adam and Abby sitting on either side of her.

"Matthew Dillon, when were you going to tell me that Purvis had sent someone here to kill us? After we were murdered in our beds? No, don't try to explain. Abby already told me everything. Just tell me it's all over. Oh, Matt, you're hurt."

"He's already informed me it's just a scratch, Miss Kitty, but that doesn't mean it doesn't need tending," Newly replied before I could say anything. "Abby, start in on supper and heating up some water while Nat and I get your father into bed next to your mother. Adam, you can help by bringing my medical bag from the corner where I left it while your brother and I help your dad get his shirt off so I can see just how badly he's hurt. Then skedaddle after your sister."

"You've made your point, you know. Just get me patched up so I can make my report to Lionel and be in court. I wouldn't want to disappoint Clay's anxious passenger. Ow! You're getting to be as bad as Doc with the way you poke me."

"If you're gonna talk to me like that I won't use any anesthetic while I probe for that bullet lodged in your shoulder. Nat, hold him down for me, will you."

My oldest dutifully followed orders while my wife glared at me. He pulled off my boots, loosened my belt and pulled my shirt out from my pants. Once he had my shirt and pants off, leaving me with nothing on but my union suit bottoms, my son not so gently pushed me down onto the bed and held me there. Thankfully, Newly didn't follow through on his threat to not use ether because when I woke up an hour later, he was calmly sitting by the bed taking my pulse while my kids came in carrying supper for Kitty and me. Let me correct that. They brought supper for Kitty. All I got was beef broth.

"Newly, how do you expect me to have the strength to go into town tomorrow if that's all you allow me to eat? I feel fine except for a bit of stiffness and being hungry enough to eat three steaks."

Kitty and Newly ganged up on me, insisting I take it easy and not even think about holding court tomorrow. They were sure both Lionel and the case I was supposed to try could wait a couple of days. I let them think they won. I was too tired to argue, so I kicked everyone out as soon as Kitty and I finished our meal. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the sun streaming in through the window.

I slipped out of bed and went to the washstand. When I'd finished shaving, I sat down to pull on my pants and a clean shirt. That's when I ran into trouble. There's only so much a man can do one handed.

"Kitty, will you help me button my shirt and pants? I might need you to help with my boots too."

"Why should I do that, Cowboy? What makes you think I'll help you defy doctor's orders again?"

Because you know I'll get Nat to do it, if you won't. That boy knows better than to defy his father. Besides, I'll make a concession to you. I won't ride into town. I'll let Nat drive me in the buggy. He and Abby have school anyway. They can tie their horses to the back and then ride them home after school. Festus and I will bring something back from Delmonico's for dinner that we can heat up, that is if you're up to having him pay a visit."

"You've got it all figured out, haven't you? I guess I know when I'm licked. Matt Dillon, you're the most stubborn man I know."

The kids dropped me off at my old office, then took the rig and their horses to Hank while I went inside. All three lawmen were there along with the loudmouthed passenger from yesterday. He still wasn't through talking.

"I'm sure surprised to see you here this morning. I thought you'd use that injury as a further excuse to keep from coming here. Instead you're turning yourself in. Maybe your character isn't as flawed as I thought."

"Oh you did, did you? Mister, I wouldn't press my luck too much if I was you. Lionel, I don't know what this Johnny come lately told you about what happened yesterday, but it hardly signifies. Hutchins stopped our rig when Nat and Abby were with me. I sent Nat off with Abby when the chance presented itself and Hutchins caught me in the shoulder with a bullet from his rifle. I grabbed my gun and killed him. You have the rest from Clay."

"Matt, I'm glad it's all over, but not as happy as you are, I'm sure. Do you want me to send a telegram to the warden to tell Purvis his man failed? With a man like that, it might be better if he thinks you and yours are dead. Actually, like Jasper here, I'm surprised you came in. I thought you'd send word that any court business you had here in town was cancelled. I was all prepared to come out to your place to get your statement. Thanks for making my job easier."

I stayed to chat for a bit and have some of their coffee. Jasper seemed quite confused by our friendly banter. I began to wonder what his face would look like when he found himself in my courtroom in less than an hour. Finally, I walked out the door, but stopped on the porch to listen before moving on.

"Marshal, who exactly is that man who just left? The stage driver treated him and his son with deference and now you and your deputies listened to what he had to say, chatted like old friends and then let him leave. I know the judge who's to decide just who owns what now that one of the original partners is deceased, shares a first name with that man and you spoke of canceling court business. Does he work at the courthouse?"

"Oh, he works there all right. That's Judge Matthew Dillon who just left this office. The man he killed was here to kill him and the rest of his family on behalf of a man who's in prison for beating his younger son half to death a while back. Even if that weren't the case, there would be no doubt that Matt acted in self-defense. His statement was merely a formality. And don't worry, Jasper, he'll rule based on the evidence you present not on how he might feel about you after making your acquaintance."


	47. Chapter 46 Kindly Stranger Helps

**Chapter 46 – A Kindly Stranger in Trouble Helps**

Mr. Dillon finished up that court case that Jasper fella was all caught up in. Course, Miss Kitty had been none too happy that he went into town to decide it. She'd reckoned he should have stayed at home and let his shoulder heal up before he did any travelin'. She should know by now that he's gonna put his work before lettin' his body heal. Still, she was quite pleased that that was all that happened. They all coulda been killed.

Anyways, with Miss Kitty's time gettin' close, Mr. Dillon kept to home as much as he could and lookin' to Adam for her so she could get her rest while Nat and Miss Abby finished up their schoolin' until after the spring plantin'. Those two would come home straightaway too, Miss Abby from school and Nat from his job over at the land office, except every once in a while, like today. Nat went to spend some time with his friend Lester over to their place and get in a little fishin' after helpin' Lester and his pa with the plantin' in exchange for some early vegetables. Our garden is a bit sparse this year cause Miss Kitty can't do much plantin' in her condition and ever'body else includin' me's been too busy with other chores.

Miss Abby came home straightaway so she could help with the cookin'. Despite not yet turnin' 11, she's mighty good about helpin' out with the womanly chores, especially when Miss Paula didn't come by to help. Nat's not so good about bein' on time like his sister, though he's not one to shirk his own chores and even do some extra seein' as he considers himself at 14 to be near a man. He knows his pa was out on his own earnin' his way before he turned 15. Even so, we'd probably end up waitin' supper on him, but could expect to eat a mess of catfish when he finally got home.

I'd just rode in from checkin' the east fence and was kinda lookin' to see that Adam was doin' a good job of feedin' the chickens and teachin' him how to milk the cow when Nat's horse come into the barn. I took just enough time to get the saddle off him and rub him down before I headed for the house with Adam. I didn't say nothin' to the boy about what might have happened to his big brother. I left him with his sister and headed to Mr. Dillon's office at the back of the same wing of the house as Nat's room. He'd tell me what to do and if Miss Kitty should be told.

"What is it Albert? Something seems to be troubling you."

"Well Mr. Dillon, it's like this. I just put Nat's horse in the barn. The trouble is, he come home without his rider. I though I'd better tell you and leave you the task of tellin' Miss Kitty if that's what you mean to do."

"Thanks, Albert. For now I'll leave it that you and I are going out for a short ride before we sit down to supper. I'm hoping when we find Nat he's not hurt badly. If he is, Kitty's not going to speak to me for a week, you know. Fact is, she may just be more upset at me not telling her, but it's a chance I'm willing to take if I can keep her from worrying about him between now and then."

As we rode in the direction of the Pruitt farm, Mr. Dillon pointed out the tracks Nat's horse had made comin' home. We rode for a mile or so when we spotted a horse carryin' double comin' toward us. The stranger holdin' the reins hailed us as he came nearer. His arms were wrapped around the other rider, keepin' him from fallin' off.

"Say, can you men direct me to the nearest ranch house? The boy I've got with me told me he's from around here and I thought I'd take him to the closest place and they'd know how to get in touch with his folks. He only come to for a bit, so I didn't learn much from him except that his horse threw him when a rattler spooked it. I 'spect he hit his head on a rock when he fell."

"It just so happens I'm his pa. If you follow after, I'll take you up to the house. Albert, ride off and fetch Newly."

I didn't care for what the stranger had told me, or Nat's looks. The sooner I got him home and into bed the better. Kitty wasn't gonna be happy with me even if Newly said Nat seemed worse off than he really was.

When we rode up, both Abby and Adam came out of the house. They took one look at their brother and knew he was hurt. I dismounted and went over to help the stranger who'd put Nat's arm's around his mount's neck so he wouldn't fall to the ground before we could lift him off and carry him inside.

"Adam, as soon as we get your brother down, take these horses into the barn. Albert can tend to them when he gets back from fetching your Uncle Newly. Abby, run back in the house and tell your ma I'll be in directly. Where is she, in the kitchen or our bedroom?"

The stranger and I lifted Nat off the horse. Once I had a good grip on my oldest, I walked through the front door, which Abby had left open, hardly noticing if Adam took the horses or the stranger followed. It wasn't until I'd put Nat on his bed that I took any real notice of the stranger. It was then I noticed he was hurting. Maybe I became aware his left arm was bleeding because my own left shoulder started throbbing. It wasn't ready after less than a week for the strain I'd put on it carrying my nearly full-grown son.

Kitty was in the room before I could turn toward the door, followed closely by Abby. She paid absolutely no attention to the stranger.

"Did you really think you could hide something like this from me, Matthew Dillon? I know why you and Albert rode out so suddenly. It didn't take me long to find out after I had a good look at our other son's face. He can't keep a secret like that from me anymore than his father can. I expect you to tell me just how badly Nat's hurt."

"It looks pretty bad, Kitty, but I don't think either of us can know for certain until Albert gets back here with Newly. They should be here any minute, don't you know, that is if Newly isn't still out at the Nally place."

Kitty was about to say something more, when Adam burst into the room, followed closely by Newly, Abby and Albert. Newly set his medical bag down on the table next to the bed and began to examine Nat.

"The head injury's not as bad as it looks, despite all the blood. He's young and healthy and can easily survive a cut and slight concussion. It's the puncture wound on his right arm that's the real problem. A rattler bit him. He's already developed a fever. His survival depends on me being able to break the fever and force the poison out of his system. I'm sorry Miss Kitty, I know you don't need anything like this, especially now. I wish I could have stopped in today like I usually do and Paula was here to help with supper."

"Newly, I appreciate your concern for my wife in her present condition, but Nat's my son too, you know. Right now all I want from you is to save his life."

Despite my murderous look or maybe because of it, Newly chased us all out of the room, giving each of us our instructions as he did it. Abby was to finish making supper, while Albert went back and forth between the kitchen and bedroom making sure Newly had everything he needed. Kitty and I were to sit in the main room with Adam and learn about the stranger who just might possibly be the key to Nat living.

"I don't feel real comfortable right now," the stranger said as we all sat down in the main room. "It's like I brought a mess of trouble on you good folks, but I'm glad I could help your boy to get home. From what I've been hearing, his name's Nat, that little redhead squirming between you is Adam and the girl's Abby. You two are Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Dillon and the Newly fellow must be the local doc. Only thing I'm not too sure on is where this Albert fellow fits in. You mentioned two sons. That must be the boy who's hurt and Adam here. Course, seeing him next to you, who could ever doubt the relationship. Abby, with her red hair, must be your daughter and from the looks of things, if you'll pardon me being forward, your family will soon be larger."

"You have nothing to be forgiven for, " Kitty replied. "We are expecting the baby to be born any day now. We owe you so much for bringing Nat home to us, so answering your questions is the least we can do. You're right about Albert. He's not exactly family, but he almost could be. Matt and his father Chester Goode are like brothers. Albert's our foreman. You now know about us, so while Newly works on Nat, why don't you tell us who you are and what brings you to Dodge City."

"The name's Jack Tolland and I'm running from a bit of trouble in Elkader. Seems this fellow Clyde Flood thinks I should be hung for standing up for a girl his brother Jim claimed as his own, though she wanted none of him from what I could tell. He was being a bit rough with her so I stepped between them to escort her out of the saloon. He took exception to that. He drew iron and I would have had more than the wound in my arm if some honest citizens, who were tired of the Flood brothers' bullying, hadn't warned me. My turning and going for my gun was enough to throw his aim off. Everything would have been fine if Clyde hadn't shown up with some of his boys a bit later claiming I murdered his brother in an attempt to steal his money. Actually, I'd won that money playing poker with Clyde and Jim. The sheriff there backs him, but the girl, Lottie Bruckner, managed to tell me before he could arrest me to reach the US Marshal in Dodge City if I wanted a fair shake."

"You'd better come with me to my office just past Nat's room, but I don't want to hear any more than you've already told me until the hearing. I'm the circuit judge who'll be deciding if you should stand trial, but first I need to notify the marshal."

While Newly patched up Tolland's arm, I walked back past Nat's room to my home office. We'd installed a telephone because Kitty was so close to her time when we finally moved out to the ranch. They'd already put one in the courthouse in my office there and one at my old office. There was even a telephone in Kitty's old office at the Long Branch and one in Doc's office. Newly would have his own instrument at his house installed by the end of the week.

I got through to the operator, who put me through to Lionel. He knew about Tolland and was hoping he'd find him on the trail somewhere between Elkader and Dodge. Clem was on his way to take Tolland off my hands before I ended the call and Lionel was packing for his trip to Elkader to get his own take on what might have happened. The hearing would take place as soon as he got back, provided the witnesses were willing to travel. If not, it was just going to have to wait until after the baby. This was one time I wasn't going to be away from home when Kitty needed me. I was planning on sticking close to home for several weeks after our fourth child was born.


	48. Chapter 47 Matters Come to a Head

**Chapter 47 – Matters Come to a Head**

I'd been out to the barn with Adam, helpin' him with his chores and doin' my own and Nat's. We was just comin' through the kitchen door when Mr. Dillon, and the stranger, walked in the room. They didn't say nothin', but I could tell somethin' wasn't quite right. It weren't just about Nat neither. There was a tension between them that hadn't been there before. I don't reckon he thought I noticed, but Mr. Dillon kept lookin' at the stranger funny, like he wasn't sure he could trust him, but hoped he could. The stranger now had his left arm in a sling and Doc Newly was just closin' up his medical bag, but I didn't see no gun, so Mr. Dillon couldn't have shot him. Then I noticed the stranger no longer had his, but Mr. Dillon had a pistol tucked into his belt.

Newly went on home to his own supper and we all made ready to eat ours, includin' the stranger, who I learned went by the name of Jack Tolland. Miss Abby had fixed up a tray, which she carried to Nat's room so she could sit with him. Miss Kitty and Mr. Dillon hardly touched what was on their plates. With each bite she seemed ready to follow Miss Abby, but Mr. Dillon never took his eyes off Tolland.

It seemed supper took well into the night, but it was only the normal time. Finally, Miss Kitty went back to Nat's room and Miss Abby came back to the kitchen. She and Adam stayed there to clean up, but Mr. Dillon motioned for me to join him and Tolland in the main room. We'd just sat down when there was a knock on the front door. I went to answer it.

"Clem," I said, "what brings you out here? It's kinda late fer a visit."

"I didn't come for supper, Albert. The marshal told me Mr. Dillon called to say that there was a prisoner to pick up. He shares a name and fits the description sent down from Elkader. Lionel's gone there to get the particulars for the hearing and sent me here to take the man back to Dodge until Mr. Dillon's ready to judge him."

Clem followed me in and looked from Mr. Dillon to Tolland. That's all he did, like he was waitin' to be told what to do next.

"Albert, go saddle Tolland's horse while Clem deals with what he has to do," Mr. Dillon told me. "Clem, here's his gun. He's all yours, but tell Lionel that I expect all the witnesses for both sides to come here to Dodge when I'm ready to hold a hearing to determine if there's enough evidence for a trial. We can hold that here at the ranch if we have to."

After Clem left with Tolland and Albert headed for his room in the barn, I sat alone in the main room thinking about what had happened since this afternoon and about how my life had changed since Kitty and I got married almost five years ago. I wondered if I'd be able to give a fair ruling since Tolland just might have saved Nat's life. Of course, it was too early to tell. There was a good chance that we might lose our oldest just as a new life was added to our family.

Family. It's hard for me to get my mind around the word now that its whole meaning has changed for me. A family was for other men, not me. Taking that final step with Kitty, adopting Nat and Abby, and watching Adam come into the world had changed everything. My being a judge and rancher instead of the US Marshal for Kansas headquartered in Dodge was hardly a change at all compared to me being a husband and father. Still, like serving the law, I find it suits me. Fact is, my only regret is that I didn't ask Kitty to marry me much sooner. If I had, Jude Bonner might have killed our kids in front of Kitty before doing what he and his dog soldiers did to her and I might be doing life in prison for killing him. It would have been a very lonely, miserable existence forced on me because no judge or jury could bring themselves to hang me under the circumstances. There I was thinking the worst again instead of dwelling on all the good years we would have had together.

Finally, I forced myself to get up and walk toward Nat's room. I'd sit up all night with him once I did everything I could to persuade Kitty to get the rest she needs. It's too close to her time to do anything else. It could happen that I'd be persuaded by the other redheaded female in the house to join her mother in our bedroom while she waited for her brother to come around. Abby has shown a real talent for nursing even at her young age. If we were all lucky, Nat would awaken before Newly returned in the morning.

I found my daughter and her mother sitting on either side of the bed when I walked into Nat's room. They'd already put a very tired Adam to bed. Both of the women in my life smiled at me as I entered, but Abby spoke first.

"Pa, why don't you and ma go off to bed now that nobody's left in the house but family? I'll let you know if there's any change in Nat. I've been watching and learning from both grandpa and uncle Newly, and you too, Ma. Besides, with the baby almost here, you need all the rest you can get. You know I don't mean any disrespect when I say that."

"Kitty, she's right about you needing the rest. It's been a hard day. What do you say we walk down to our bedroom just as if we were promenading down Front Street? Abby, when you start to feel sleepy, you just come knock on our door and I'll spell you."

"Cowboy, I get the feeling my daughter and my husband are ganging up on me. You know I can't refuse you anything when you give me that lost little boy smile. I'll admit I am tired."

I held Nat's hand and put my other hand against his cheek, willing him to hang on while Kitty gave him a kiss on the other cheek. I know he would have been embarrassed by that kiss had he been awake. What 14-year-old boy wouldn't if his ma kissed him goodnight? We each gave Abby a peck goodnight on her cheek before walking from the room with our arms around each other's waists, or, in Kitty's case, where her waist used to be.

"Matt, I didn't want to say anything in front of Abby, but I'm really worried about Nat," Kitty said as she sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. It's not just the concussion, I can't help feeling Newly didn't get all the snake poison out of his system. Maybe I'm just being over emotional because I think the baby's coming real soon now. Maybe even on our anniversary."

"I've been worried about him too. I was sitting thinking about that before I came into his room. I was so worried about Nat that I forgot that our anniversary is in three days until you mentioned it just now. Do you really think the baby will come that soon?"

"It's a strong possibility. I don't think what I've been feeling is just the stress of Nat's injury or having a stranger in our home, who may have saved Nat's life, but also may be a murderer. I've been getting the same little wisps of pain I felt before I gave birth to Adam," she said as she climbed into bed beside me.


	49. Chapter 48 Nat Better & Kitty Contracts

**Chapter 48 – Nat Improves and Kitty Has Contractions**

Mr. Dillon was already in the kitchen, when I walked in through the back door, gettin' set to fix eggs and bacon for himself and Adam. He looked tired, but I can't say as I blame him what with all that happened yesterday. I could see he needed to keep busy, but I offered to help out anyway. Neither of us got to do a thing 'cause Nat walked in just then.

"Pa, isn't breakfast ready yet? I'm starving. I reckon I musta missed a meal or two along the way."

"Just what do you think you're doing out of bed?" Mr. Dillon asked with a big grin on his face. "I thought your sister was looking after you."

"I'm not about to be bullied by Abs anymore than I'd pay heed to the little squirt sitting over there. Besides, she's asleep in the chair next to my bed. Really, I feel fine except for a little pain in my arm and a fierce headache."

"I don't care how you feel. You're going right back to bed, at least until Newly's had another look at you. When you get back there you can wake your sister. I need to talk to her."

"I'm going, but before I do just answer one question for me. Why are you fixing breakfast instead of ma?"

"Your ma's still asleep. Your fall and being snake-bit got her real worried about you. It hit her especially hard given how close to her time she is. You had me worried too, you know."

"Me too, big brother. Why don't you head back to your room like I'm sure pa told you to do? I'll take over fixing breakfast, Pa. I need to move around after sleeping in a chair half the night. I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until I woke up just a little while ago. Otherwise I would have gone and got you. After you three have eaten, Albert can take Adam and start getting the chores done while you and I carry a couple of trays to Nat and ma."

Miss Abby knew she'd said more than enough the way Mr. Dillon glared at her so she went about cookin' breakfast and gatherin' up what she'd be needin' for the food trays. Her ma had taught her well and we soon had our breakfast in front of us, with plenty of hot coffee to go with it. That is, except for her and Adam. They both had a glass of milk in front of them.

An hour later Adam was still helpin' me with the chores when Doc Newly rode up. He wanted his horse with him in case he had to leave in a hurry to treat someone else. We told him the good news about Nat so he'd be prepared when he went into the house, which he did directly.

I followed after with Adam close behind me. The two of us of listened in at the door while Doc Newly checked up on Nat and let on how he seemed fit but should take it easy for the rest of the day and stick close to the house. I popped back away from the door as it opened, but Adam didn't. The boy got near run over by his pa and Doc Newly when they came out of Nat's room. Mr. Dillon grabbed Adam on the run when we all heard Miss Kitty cry out in pain.

Nat came runnin' up behind me in his bare feet as we followed Mr. Dillon to his room. When we got there, Abby was already lookin' to see what she could do to help. I reckoned there was more than enough family crowdin' into the room without me gettin' in the way, so I hung back, but could still see. Doc Newly was lookin' Miss Kitty over and Mr. Dillon was watchin' him closely. He looked up for a second when Nat made himself known and saw me standin' in the door.

"Albert, go fetch Doc and Festus. They should be here for the birth. I'll call Doc from my office to let him know you're coming so they'll be ready when you arrive. He had a telephone installed, you know, and my call will make him feel the expense was worth it."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was off for the barn and my horse. I'd hitch him to the back of Doc's buggy for the trip back. Doc was still capable of drivin' the few miles from town himself, but it gave me somethin' to do. At least it would keep Doc from drivin' too fast and maybe overturnin' his rig, but it wouldn't stop me. I could handle it better than him or Festus, bein' younger and all.

After I called Doc, I sat alone in my office worrying about Kitty and the baby. The pain she was in seemed worse than when she birthed Adam and I didn't like the way Newly was hovering over her. It just didn't sit right. Part of what bothered me was the fact there was nothing I could do to ease her pain or guarantee that my wife and the soon to be born child would be okay. I got up and wandered toward the kitchen before heading back to our bedroom. Both Nat and Abby were there.

"We sent Adam out to play with John," they told me together. "It will keep him busy while we wait and Aunt Paula can keep an eye on both of them. Is there anything you want us to help you with, Pa?"

I shook my head no. Fact is, I couldn't think of a thing I should be doing. I was acting just like every expectant father there ever was. At least Abby had the chores Newly had given her, getting clean towels and making sure there was plenty of hot water. She even was thinking about what we should eat for dinner. My little girl was becoming a woman much too fast to my way of thinking. Before long boys and young men would be beating a path to our door hoping I'd approve of them. Nat, like me, was at a loss as to how to spend his time. Since Abby had more than enough to do, I set him the task of getting the spare rooms ready for Doc and Festus while I went to see how Kitty was doing. I knew there was no way I could keep Festus from spending the night if need be.

"Kitty, Newly, is there anything you need me to do?" I said as I entered the room. "Anything at all?" I added as I reached her side just as she experienced another burst of pain.

"I'll tell you what you can do, Matt Dillon," she said as soon as the pain eased enough to allow her to talk. "You can promise never to put me in this situation again."

"Wait a minute now, Kitty. If I remember it right, you were a willing participant in the cause of this situation as you call it."

She gave me one of those looks she'd perfected over the years we'd been together. The one that said, "just what do you intend to do to make me forget I'm hurting, knowing without you doing what you do I wouldn't be." I grinned sheepishly back at her, which made her laugh until the pain got to her again. I stayed a few minutes longer, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and left to sit in the main room to wait for Albert to return with Doc and Festus.

I alternated between nervously sitting and pacing until the front door opened and Doc walked through it. Festus and Albert had gone to the barn to put up the horses and Fetus' mule, Ruth.

"Why don't you make yourself to home, Doc? You already have your own room here, so why not take over the whole house."

"Don't you go trying to pick a fight with me, Mr. retired marshal. I just might take you up on it, starting with you telling me how Kitty's holding up. Of course I'm sure she's holding up much better than you."

"Why don't you go to the bedroom and find out? Newly's there with her and I seem to be the unwelcome cause of every bit of pain she's experiencing."

That was all Doc needed. He picked up his medical bag, which he'd put on a handy table, and headed to the bedroom, letting me know that I should stay away until I was sent for. He'd only gone a few feet down the hallway when Albert and Festus came in.

"Howdy Matthew. Did the latest young'un see fit to come into this world yet?"

"Hello to you too, Festus. There's still no sign of the baby. Since we seem to be in for a wait, Albert, why don't you find Nat and bring back some coffee for all of us men. I'm sure Abby has a pot ready."

Somehow we managed to pass the time talking and drinking coffee because Abby was calling us in for dinner. Newly joined us, but ate quickly and then Doc came into the kitchen to eat. This didn't set my mind at ease at all. Albert, who'd finished his meal, took his leave and asked Nat to come and help him with saddle soaping the harnesses. Abby and I followed Doc into the bedroom while Festus gave the excuse that he had to see to Ruth. Kitty was in terrible pain now. I could tell even before Doc or Newly said anything.

"Newly and I now know why Kitty's in such pain. The baby's a breech and we haven't been able to turn it. We'll keep trying, but it looks like she's in for a rough time. We'll both stay with her while you two sit and wait. I'll call you when it's time, or the baby will."

There was nothing for it. My daughter and I went back to the main room to wait and were soon joined by Nat, Festus and Albert. At that point Abby left to help out in any way she could. Somehow we managed not to run into the bedroom as the pain hit Kitty with greater frequency. Two hours later, a baby wailed. I led the rush into the birth room, not waiting for Doc to come and get us.

"Matt, why don't you take hold of your new daughter?" Doc said, placing the small bundle in my arms before I could even look at Kitty lying in the bed. "We can talk after the all of you have finished gawking at her and she's in her cradle."

Something didn't fit. Doc was pushing me toward the baby and away from Kitty. I had to admit my new daughter was beautiful, but that didn't change the way I felt. I didn't want to let Kitty out of my sight. I couldn't help but notice as I watched my wife out of the corner of my eye and handed my baby daughter to her big sister, that Newly hadn't left Kitty's side and she hadn't uttered a sound. I was completely convinced I would soon hear really bad news after Doc shooed Albert and Festus out of the room and came back to us.

"I want you two kids and that overgrown public servant you call your father to take a walk with me. It doesn't matter which direction we take just as long as we leave this room and nobody can overhear me. I don't want certain folks jabbering away with silly questions when I'm trying to give you time to absorb what I'm saying."

"Doc, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

"Yes, something's wrong Matt, and I think Nat and Abby are old enough to help you deal with it if the worst happens. That little girl was so anxious to come into this world that she just forced her way into it before Newly or I could figure out how to turn her around so she was head first. That's why Kitty kept crying out the way she did. She hemorrhaged badly when the baby pushed her way into this household. Between the pain and loss of blood, not to mention the strain of a difficult birth, Kitty passed out. I've always been honest with you, Matt. I suggest you pray that she beat the odds. It's my considered medical opinion she only has a 40% chance of survival."

"Grandpa, when I was shot, you had pa give me some of his blood. Couldn't someone do that for ma now?"

"Nat, when I gave you that transfusion of your father's blood, it was the only chance you had. If the odds of you living had been as great as your mother's are now, I wouldn't have tried it. There's just too much risk involved. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"Doc, I need to be alone for awhile to try and absorb what you've just told us. If there's any change, I'll be in my office. If not, don't bother me. Kids, hold off on telling Adam until we're absolutely certain how things will turn out. As for Festus and Albert, you can tell them as much as you want. They'll figure it out anyway."

I wanted to, but was afraid I'd completely break down if I hugged Nat and Abby to me. I left it up to Doc to give them what comfort he could. Instead, I slowly walked through the main room and down the hallway toward my office, feeling three pairs of eyes staring at my retreating back. Time had slowed to a crawl for me so it seemed to take years instead of minutes to reach the room where I kept everything to do with the part of my life that was dedicated to the law. I closed the door and nearly fell into my chair in an effort to shut out all the emotion, but the law didn't apply this time. I couldn't immerse myself in it. There was no one to take revenge on either.

I sat at my desk staring at the walls and fighting back tears. I'd never expected to live long enough to be a man who lost his wife to childbirth, let alone a man with four kids. There were many times when I thought I'd lost Kitty, but not like this. How could I raise four children on my own? Doc had said that Nat and Abby are old enough to help but being forced to grow up fast is exactly what we hoped to spare them. Nat, as the oldest would have the least problem growing into full manhood without his mother. Abby, though, was just entering those years when a girl needs a mother's guiding hand and Adam's hardly more than a baby. Baby. That perfect little girl might never know her mother. The closest she'd come to having one, would be her big sister.

Hard as I tried, I couldn't figure how I could cope without Kitty. Doc was right all I can do is pray and trust those who care the most will leave me the time alone I need. They didn't. I realized some hours must have passed because there was a knock at the door.

"Go away unless you have something new to tell me. I told you already, I need to be left alone."

"Pa," Nat said as he opened the door and walked in, "I do have something to say. It may not be new, and I mean no disrespect, but you need to hear it anyway."

"You may be nearly grown, but you're not so big that I couldn't take a switch to you if I were of a mind to, you know. Just what's so important that you'd disobey my wishes and come within a whisker of that disrespect you say you don't mean?"

"I know you're mad, Pa and you have every right to be, but could you please get past your anger long enough to listen to what I've got to say. Adam's just come home in time for supper. We've told him he's got a baby sister and he can see her later after both she and ma get some rest, but the squirt's gonna know everything's not okay if you don't show up to eat the left over stew Abby's heated up with the rest of us. We can pretend Uncle Newly's gone off on another call, but that won't work for you. Judges don't get called away on emergencies like doctors and marshals, leastways, not usually. One more thing, I know you think ma's condition is your fault and you can't face her. I felt that same way when you were near dying, but, as both Doc and ma would tell you, that don't signify. What's important is that ma needs you. You're the only one who has a chance of giving her the strength to go on living. She needs to feel your presence in the room. Besides, I know you'll think of something that will change the odds from a 40 to a 60% chance that she'll live."

I held back my anger and listened to what my son had to say. The boy was right, I was hiding from my responsibilities to my kids and Kitty, especially to Kitty. I'd eat supper with my kids and Doc and then give Newly a chance to go home to his supper without putting all the responsibility for Kitty getting well on old Doc's shoulders. I was still fuming, but more at myself than my oldest, when the telephone on my desk rang.

"Nat, would you take the call? You can relay the message and I'll deal with it after we know more about what's happening with your ma."

He picked up the phone, listened to the person on the other end and said, "It's Lionel. He says Jack, the man who found me on the prairie, is cleared. Jim Flood killed his brother for the money and framed Jack for it. He confessed after some woman named Stella Beecham came forward to tell the Elkader sheriff what she saw and heard."

I took the instrument's earpiece from him, saying as I did, "Tell everyone I'll join you directly." Then I spoke to my former deputy, "Thanks for the good news. I could sure use it," I added as I filled him in on as much information as Albert and Festus had about Kitty's condition and the birth of our daughter.

I wasn't very hungry, but managed to eat a bit of the stew so as not to disappoint Abby. Doc and I excused ourselves and went to see Kitty while everyone else got busy cleaning up the kitchen. I was scared about what I might find even though Doc assured me that there was no change during our walk to the bedroom I shared with the love of my life, the mother of our children.

Newly was glad to be able to go home. Once he was gone, I sat next to Kitty on my side of the bed, while Doc sat in a chair that Newly had pulled up next to her on the opposite side. The room was absolutely quiet. Kitty was still unconscious and the baby was sleeping the peaceful sleep of the innocent. I took hold of Kitty's left hand in both of mine and bent over and kissed her gently on the lips.

I kept hold of her hand while Doc continued with his examination of her. Neither of us said anything and she never stirred a muscle during the entire time Doc was checking her over. When he was finished, he sat back in the chair, but kept hold of her left hand, while I kept hold of her right one. Finally, I had to break the silence.

"Tell me, Doc, are her chances any better than earlier today? Can you at least increase that glimmer of hope that our kids won't be orphans?"

"Matt, I wish I could. You know how I feel about Kitty. All I can say is she's no worse."

The hours crept by as we both watched for the slightest sign of Kitty beginning to stir. Festus poked his head into the room, but Doc shooed him away before I could. He decided to head back to town rather than spend the night since there was nothing he could do. Then Albert stopped in to say his goodnights before heading for his room in the barn. Not long after, Abby announced she had put Adam to bed and would be turning in herself. She shuddered as she did so and then sat down hard on the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Pa, Grandpa, I can't hold them back anymore. I kept my real feelings from Adam as best I could, but he senses something's wrong. I'm sure you noticed it at supper," she choked out as she burst into tears.

I let go of Kitty's hand and walked over to where my daughter sat crying her eyes out. I put my arms around her from behind, turning her towards me and pulled my not quite 11-year-old daughter against me, trying my best to comfort her. Doc was a bit slower getting up from his chair but he too was ready to comfort the girl. She sniffed a few times and wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief before leaving my embrace, kissing Doc on the cheek and turning to leave. Then Nat stepped into the room to pay his respects before heading to his own bed, leaving Doc and me alone with the still unconscious Kitty. I could see the strain was getting to him.

"Doc, get some sleep. I'll watch over Kitty and the baby. I'll be spending the night here anyway. You need the rest."

"Pshaw, I can keep awake for Kitty's sake, but if you want to get some rest, I'll leave the room while you get yourself ready for bed."

"Doc, I mean it. There's nothing you can do for Kitty right now, but you sure can do some damage to yourself. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the possibility of losing Kitty. I don't want to deal with losing you at the same time, so go to bed!"

The cantankerous old physician started to argue with me, but saw he wasn't going to change my mind. Instead, he chose not to face the indignity of me throwing him bodily out of the room and keeping him out until the morning unless Kitty took a turn for the worse. Now that it was just Kitty, me and the baby in the room, I sat back on my side of the bed to pull off my boots.

As soon as I removed my clothes, I lay down next to my wife and began to stroke her hair. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, heck, I was having trouble admitting it to myself, but I could feel a moistness around my eyes. I decided I'd better talk to her rather than give in to tears. She was still alive. I had no business weeping over my loss.

"Kitty, when you were lying in Doc's office after what Jude Bonner and his gang did to you, I sat by your side, holding your hand, and telling you how much I needed you. I need you even more now, if that's possible. Back then I still couldn't see I had no choice but to make you my wife, you know. I know women die giving birth and many a man's been forced to raise the children by himself. I reckon I can do it if I have to, but I don't have any idea how to raise a little girl from birth. I've had a hard enough time trying to help you with Abby and she was six when we took her and Nat in. She's almost a woman now and will help all she can, but it's not fair to her. Almost a woman, now that scares me. She has so much to learn from you about what that means. All I can do is try to keep the wrong sort of boys and men away from her."

"Then, there's the boys. Nat's nearly grown. He proved that to me today when he told me some things I didn't want to hear but needed to anyway. You or Doc couldn't have done it any better. Still, it wouldn't hurt for him to continue to have those things only a woman can provide until he's found, I can only hope, someone as special as you to share his life with. Then there's Adam. The boy's hardly more than a baby. He still needs his mother. So, you see, it's for their sakes, not just for myself, that I need you even more now than I did back then."

I lay next to her going on about how much I love and need her. I went through our entire life together just as she did when she thought I was asleep from the sedative Doc had given me when I had that bullet in my back on the train to Denver. Despite every attempt on my part to deny it, I love Kitty more with each passing day. I'd go on living because I now had four kids to consider, two we'd taken into our home to raise and two we'd brought into the world through our love for each other, the youngest just today. I was telling her that when our baby girl began to wail. She was probably hungry, but what could I do?

The baby kept crying so I got out of bed and walked over to the cradle and picked her up, rocking her as I walked back toward the bed. I didn't want to leave Kitty's side to heat up a bottle with milk on the stove. Instead, when I reached the bed, I continued to hold the baby, but in such a way that she could find her mother's breast. She did just that and began to suck. I don't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I saw Kitty stir just a little. Still, it was enough for me to try the same thing again the next time our baby daughter awoke and needed more than a diaper change.

Once she was satisfied and began to fall asleep again, I carried her back to her cradle. I returned to the bed, looked at Kitty for another sign she might be coming to and lay back down to try to get some sleep. Twice more I repeated the process. Then I must have fallen asleep because I thought I heard Kitty talking to me. I even dreamt I was crying, something I hadn't done since I was a small boy, although I came very close earlier in the day in my office. I hadn't even cried when my parents died. Then I heard her voice again and opened my eyes to find Kitty grinning at me.

"Hello Cowboy. I'd better get up and look to our daughter. I'm right about this one being a girl, aren't I? Matt, what's wrong?" she suddenly said, panic in her voice. "You're crying!"

"I'm not crying. I must have gotten some dust in my eyes. There's absolutely nothing wrong. We have a beautiful baby daughter and you're awake!"

"What's so special about me being awake? I know this was a hard birth. I must have fallen asleep from shear exhaustion. Did I sleep four or five hours?"

"It's been more like 18 hours and you weren't just sleeping. You were unconscious. It's our anniversary and you've just given me the best present in the world. I'm a very lucky man."

I'd hardly finished talking when there was a knock at the door. Kitty and I looked at each other when a small voice answered our question about who it was.

"Mama, Pa, okay see baby now? If sleeping, promise won't wake up."

"Yep, you can come in, but first why don't you get your sister and brother and your godpa. I'm sure they'd like to see your baby sister and your mama too."

The family was soon crowded around our bed and the cradle. Doc was busy checking Kitty over. Adam looked his new sister over and then crawled into the bed between us. Until then the baby was asleep, but she awoke with a start so Abby went to pick her up and brought her over to the bed. Kitty, who was now sitting up, took hold of our youngest for the first time and counted her fingers and toes. Doc then chased our three other kids out of the room, closing the door as soon as they'd all left.

"You can see for yourself, she's absolutely perfect. You seem to be doing not too bad yourself considering the way this little girl came into the world. You gave us all quite a scare, young lady, especially that stubborn husband of yours!"

"That explains what Matt was doing when I woke him up by talking to him. Do you two men think you could manage to bring me some breakfast in bed while I feed this little one? For some reason I'm famished and still too tired to leave the bed."


	50. Chapter 49 Big Celebration

**Chapter 49 – A Big Celebration After Maria's Christening**

Miss Kitty slowly got her strength back so two Sundays after little Maria was born they had her christening at the church. Mr. Dillon sent a telegram to Mr. Reardon as soon as we knew Miss Kitty would be all right to let him know he was the baby's godfather and she was named for his murdered wife. He showed up a week later, just a few days before the christening, on June 11. He had to go off for a bit, but was back in time for the big Saturday night party on June 27 at the ranch.

'Cause Miss Kitty was still weak and had the new baby to care for, Mr. Dillon and Doc thought they should wait an extra week before the big party. Miss Abby did most of the party plannin' and Ma Smalley did most of the cookin'. I reckon I spent more time goin' back and forth to town the day before and the day of the party than I did at home, but somehow my work got done. On the last trip, Mr. Dillon let me take the surrey so I could bring back my ma and pa and Doc, but at the last minute, Doc decided to drive himself. Doc would stay in his usual room so he needn't worry about getting' home with the dawn. Mr. Reardon was in the other guestroom across from Nat's room. My folks was given what would become Adam's room if he wanted to sleep in the same wing as his big brother. The baby's room, which was next to Abby's, would become hers when she outgrew her cradle and slept through the night. For now it was empty, but could sleep a few extra guests if they brought their own bedrolls. Everyone else would just have to make their way home or to the Dodge House.

When I got to the train, ma and pa were talkin' with a man who pa seemed to know and with Mr. Clayborne and a woman and a couple of kids. It got me real curious. The man walked off toward the Dodge House with Mr. Clayborne and those with him before I could be introduced. I wound up usin' the back seat of the surrey for the bags and a few extra crates of glassware and plates for the party from the Long Branch. The three of us squeezed onto the front seat so we could jaw and catch up on things.

"How'd you folks enjoy meetin' up with Mr. Clayborne and the three with him? Are they kin to him?" I asked after we'd been on the road about 15 minutes, it havin' taken that long for me to get around to the subject. "Also, who was that man who went off with them? You seemed to know him, Pa."

I had lots of questions and got lots of answers on our trip back to the ranch where Mr. Dillon, Mr. Reardon, Nat and Adam were waitin' out on the front porch. I went to the barn to take care of the rig and horse while my folks went inside the house. Nat and Mr. Dillon helped carry their bags inside. They'd be stayin' as guests for a spell after the party tonight.

My chores done, I headed back to the house. When I walked through the door, Mr. Dillon was talkin'.

"Chester, did you get a sense of what Russell wants? Somehow we need to get word to Gil that he might try to talk him out of a portion of his money. He might try his charm on his wife and kids. He's got lots of experience with doing just that to society women and their children, you know."

"I can only hope father doesn't try to spoil things," Miss Kitty added. "I thought he was completely out of my life when he didn't show for the wedding or Adam's birth. Matt, like you, I wonder why did he show up now?"

"I thought I'd put enough of a scare into him when he tried to get the money you'd put into buying the Long Branch and take you with him that he'd never come back. He figured out that we'd worked together to force him back to New Orleans. He can't possibly think he can get anything from us now that we have a family together."

"Ma, pa, what are you talking about?" all three Dillon children, who're old enough to talk asked. "Who's this Russell guy?" Nat asked. "Are you saying we have a living grandfather?" Abby added.

"That's just what we're saying," Miss Kitty replied. "He wasn't much of a father to me as I was growing up. I hardly saw him while my mother was still alive, although she never made him out to be entirely bad to me. She told me of his charm and he did give me gifts and send enough money to keep us comfortable. Once mama passed, I saw even less of him and didn't see or hear from him at all after I left New Orleans until that telegram telling me he was coming to Dodge to see me. By the time he left under a not so veiled threat from your father, we thought that I could go back to living as if I no longer had either parent. Your pa and I were very young then and gave him the respect we thought he deserved. At the end, I was still outwardly respectful, but I'm afraid your father wasn't living up to how we've tried to have you kids behave toward anyone older than you, especially relatives. Let's just say, he was less than respectful toward him that last morning and even before that."

"I admit I did act toward him the way your ma says, but in my defense, I had to threaten him to make sure he didn't hurt your ma, but instead went back to New Orleans quietly."

"I know godpa not your pa, mama, but like pretend he our grandpa," Adam said. "Reckon want him be like Uncle Gil."

"That's some pretty deep thinking, son. Are you sure you're only three? The difference between Gil Clayborne and Wayne Russell is that we've come to trust your Uncle Gil means you no harm. We have no reason to believe that of your grandfather. I reckon that's why we've tried to keep him completely out of your lives. Still, he is your ma's pa and we reckon he has kept tabs on her life. Kitty, is there anything else you want to tell our kids?"

"Just before your pa and I married, I left Dodge for a while. During that time I took a trip to New Orleans and visited with old friends and cousins to see if I wanted to move back permanently. I checked to see that my father was still based there, but made no special effort to see him. I left that up to him. I knew he'd learn that I was nearby. That kind of gossip circulates quickly in the social class the Russell family belongs to in that city. I never heard from him during the two months I was there. The fact is, I didn't expect to hear from him when I returned, I thought permanently, to Claire and John Dawson's home in Ballard. I wanted to see how their newborn twins were getting on and to settle in to help them run The Golden Nugget for a bit before returning to New Orleans. I planned, while there, to arrange the final sale of the Long Branch to Hannah Hockett, who was already running it. Ballard was as close as I wanted to get to Dodge because I was afraid I'd lose my resolve to stay away if I spent any length of time with your pa. It wasn't because I didn't love him, it was because I didn't think he could ever bring himself to get married. As it turned out, he came there to tell me he was finally ready to take that step. I know he would have followed me all the way to New Orleans if he had to, so I came back home. Our marriage was announced in New Orleans as was your birth, Adam, and your brother and sister's adoption. My cousins sent gifts and best wishes. Father showed no interest – until now."

Miss Kitty was just finishin' up her yarn when we heard a buggy comin' to a stop outside. It was Doc, but he wasn't alone. The man I now know is Wayne Russell, Miss Kitty's pa, was with him. I reckoned it was my job to take care of Doc's rig and horse and Adam was proud to take his godpa's carpet and medical bags inside. Mr. Russell brought only himself as if waitin' to see what kind of welcome he'd get. When I returned, introductions had been made, but things were a might strained in the main room. Fact is, Doc was apologizin' for bringin' the man along."

"Doc, it's alright. I know you were only thinking of me when you brought my father here with you. It has been a long time and you thought I might be ready to forgive him and let him help us celebrate the birth of his fourth grandchild, Matt's birthday and Matt and my anniversary. Now that he's here, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. However, I'm not ready for him to stay here with us even if all the guestrooms weren't spoken for. I'm not about to ask either son to share his bed with a stranger or to force Albert to share his living quarters with him and it would be too cramped for his folks to share them."

"Kitty, I know I haven't been much of a father to you, but I think you're being a bit too harsh on me. I've changed. I should have realized back then that taking you with me meant splitting you and the marshal up, something neither of you wanted. I do now. That's one of the reasons I didn't contact you while you were in New Orleans. I was afraid you couldn't find it in your heart to forgive me and would refuse to see me. That's also why I stayed away from your wedding, Nat and Abby's adoption and Adam's birth. When I read of Maria's birth, I decided I had to at least try to see my grandchildren and the life you and the man you married have carved out for yourselves. If you've really forgiven me, why can't you leave it up to my grandsons to decide if they're willing to share a bedroom with me?"

"I believe Kitty's made it quite clear how she feels about you spending the night, Russell. Our kids will obey us, not a stranger who happens to be their grandfather. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone who's willing to give you a ride back to town after the party tonight. Just remember the warning I gave you the last time – there are folks around here who'll take it personal if someone hurts her even if he is a relative."

I know, from everything my pa has told me and the time I've been workin' for him, Mr. Dillon is given to makin' decisions for everyone. It did kinda stick in my craw that he was tellin' my folks and me who we could share space with. Still, it is on his place where I work and Mr. Russell is his kin by marriage so he should have the most say in the matter. I just don't like bein' treated like one of his kids. Pa's never said, but I suspect he treated him the same way back when they were both not much older than me even though pa's scarcely a year younger.

There was a chill in the air, definitely not from the weather, until more guests began to arrive, startin' with Doc Newly and his family from over the hill. Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty had to explain to each arrival who the stranger was, but Mr. Russell through it all never did nothin' that made me feel he was anythin' but a man tryin' to get back into the life of his grown, married daughter. For the life of me I couldn't understand why people who treated me pretty near like a son should act the way they were to someone who actually was kin. I'd have to git the full story from pa as soon as I could get him alone. I kinda winked at him and finally he took my meanin' and he and ma followed me outside toward the barn.

Pa and I left ma tut-tuttin' about how poorly I was keepin' my room when it could be as nice or even nicer than my room back home and busily fixin' it up to her standards. It was our chance to talk man to man about what pa knew of Mr. Russell and the last time he came back in Miss Kitty's life. I learned she'd asked Doc and pa, and especially Mr. Dillon to help her face a man she wasn't even sure she'd recognize and didn't even know how to properly address. Beginnin' with the first night, when Mr. Russell took them all to dinner at Delmonico's, he treated her like he was the only one who could protect her from the evils of Dodge City. He even told them it wasn't proper for a woman carryin' the proud name of Russell to have anythin' to do with a saloon even though after her ma passed he sent her to live with a woman what ran a gambling house. He accepted she had to go to the Long Branch that night because her partner Mr. Pence was too drunk to handle the business that night, but sounded surprised when Mr. Dillon told him he'd walk her there. After that, he kept her away from her friends and even asked Mr. Dillon's help to convince her to go back to New Orleans with him, with the money from buyin' the Long Branch as hard cash. Mr. Dillon didn't help, but was willin' to accept it, if that's what Miss Kitty wanted. It was the day before they were to leave when he finally got a chance to learn that she didn't trust her pa neither and they worked out a plan to send him back without her or her money.

We headed back to the house when pa had formed a plan to find out Mr. Russell's real purpose. I'd try to be with whoever Mr. Russell was talkin' to at the party, but a little off to the side so I could hear what they was sayin' without really bein' part of it. He thought the man knew him too well to be able to fool him into thinkin' he wasn't spyin'. Pa warned me to be especially sure to catch the words if he happened to take Mr. Claybourne aside.

"Mr. Russell, you must be quite pleased with how well your daughter has done," Mr. Clayborne said. "She's got a good marriage to one of the most respected men in Kansas, a fine family and is financially secure. I'm glad to have played my part in that financial security, but I can't claim it all for myself. There's also her inheritance from a grateful customer from before she came to Dodge City and her own business acumen. I can't help but believe after our short talk on the way to the hotel earlier today that she takes after you in that regard. By the way, what manner of business are you in back in your native New Orleans?"

"I've got a shipping company dealing mostly with imports and exports. From our talk earlier, I understand you have many financial interests, the kind that make my little business seem like nothing more than that gunsmith shop that Doctor O'Brien used to own. Call me an overprotective father and grandfather if you will, but why are you investing so much in my daughter and her family? You certainly don't deal in the sorts of things a small farming community would need. Just how much have you contributed to their financial security and in what way?"

"Normally, Mr. Russell, I wouldn't respond in detail to your questions, but I've nothing to hide from someone with a strong personal interest in the Dillons. My interest is personal also. I'm sure you're aware that your two older grandchildren are adopted. Well, I'm a blood relative of theirs. My deceased sister was their mother. I could have increased the trust provided by their paternal grandmother and ignored the two younger children, but I'm not that kind of man. I chose to provide for all of them because your daughter and her husband don't make any distinctions between their adopted and their natural children. As a matter of fact, now that I have full control of my family's money, since my father's recent demise, I plan to increase the sum I've already given them. In honor of Maria's birth I want to ensure that each of the children has a trust worth an additional $250,000. I expect Mr. Bodkin, the president of their bank will be here this evening so my deposit isn't entirely a surprise to that worthy man on Monday morning. However, I do wish it to be a surprise to Matt, Kitty and the children, so please don't spoil it for me."

"That is most generous of you. Of course I wouldn't think of spoiling your surprise, but I would like to learn more of your plans so I might emulate your generosity when I bestow my own gift on my daughter and her children even though it will also benefit that man she married. Perhaps, if you would allow me to accompany you back to town later tonight, I might reciprocate and tell you the details of my own business investments. I'd welcome your input. Until then, it's been most pleasant talking with you Mr. Clayborne, but now I wish to spend time getting to know my grandchildren before more guests arrive."

Mr. Russell headed out the front door to where Nat, on a rocking chair, and Abby on the porch swing with Nat's friend Lester Pruitt, were watchin' Adam playin' with Lester's little brother Isaac and young John O'Brien and his little brother Liam. Nat, bein' a well brought up boy, offered his seat to his grandfather and took the straight-backed chair next to it. I turned the other way when I came out the door so they didn't see me and sat on the one remainin' chair, leanin' it back against the wall.

"Who are you, young man? You seem to be quite close to my granddaughter and grandson."

"I'm Lester Pruitt, sir, Nat's best friend and the person who will be taking Abby to the Fourth of July dance if her pa thinks she's old enough. They were just telling me that you're Mrs. Dillon's pa and they just found out about you."

"Are you a trustworthy enough fellow to obtain permission to take my Abby, who's so much like her mother was at her age, to a social event? Her father and I have had some disagreements, but we don't disagree on our duty to protect the women God has entrusted to us. We only disagree on the proper way to do that. If both Nat and Abby vouch for you, I'm willing to learn about these two from someone who knows them. Did Nat confide in you about who he might wish to take to this dance?"

"Grandfather, I don't mean to be impolite," Nat said, "but you hardly have a say in what we can and can't do. You've only come into our lives a few hours ago and from what I gather you didn't bother to concern yourself with ma's upbringing. You're just happy she ended up rich, but sorry she found herself a good man to keep you from getting your hands on her or her money. Given those facts, I don't reckon you have the right to question my friend about who I'm taking to the dance."

"I may have come into your life just today, young man, but I'm still your grandfather. At least you had the courtesy to address me by my proper title. I put that to the influence of your mother, a girl brought up to always conduct herself as a lady. Your impertinence I put firmly at the feet of your father, a man as rough as this town you call home. Therefore, I won't demand an apology, but I will take my leave of you for now."

Mr. Russell wasn't going to get anywhere with Nat or his brother and sister now. Fact is, I reckon if Mr. Dillon has a chance to set him straight, he won't have much luck with Mr. Clayborne neither. Maybe it will make him into a real grandpa to them. If that happens, I know Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty will welcome him into their family. I tailed after him until the party was windin' down. He talked himself up to everyone, but try as he might, he couldn't get anyone to invest in his business. He also couldn't get them to let slip anythin' that might give him somethin' he could hold over Mr. Dillon, so he could worm his way into bein' more than he ought to be.

It had got quite late. Everyone had all they could possibly eat and drink and all the fun a body could possibly want. Folks was startin' to head home. Soon only those who was spendin' the night or lived real close like Doc Newly and his family remained. Since the Dillon kids looked upon Mr. Clayborne as Uncle Gil, he and his family was also among the last to leave and of course, since he was travelin' with them and is Miss Kitty's pa, Mr. Russell. They was just headin' toward the door when Doc Newly stopped them.

"Wait just a few minutes. I just bought one of those new box cameras and I want to take a few photographs of the family. I managed to get some of the general party and the other guests earlier. Gil, could I start with a portrait of you and your family?"

"Of course, Newly, but then we must be going. Adele and the children are quite tired out and we still have the trip back to our hotel to face."

Doc Newly took their picture and then he took one of Miss Kitty and Mr. Russell. She agreed to it, but didn't seem too happy about it. When it came to includin' him in with the rest of the their family, both she and Mr. Dillon refused. There was nothin' for Mr. Russell to do but head back to town with the Claybornes. That didn't mean Doc Newly was through takin' his pictures. He took one of the Dillon family with Miss Kitty and Mr. Dillon holdin' little Maria between them and one of them plus the two godfathers. Then he took one of Doc, pa, Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty in honor of all those years they've been friends and finally, one of me and my folks. He promised we could have all the copies we wanted to remember this day by.

I walked out with the O'Briens toward the barn and headed up to my room while they took their buggy over the hill toward home. I was plum tuckered so I didn't look to see how long it took for the lights to go off in the house, but I reckon they probably talked for a bit longer after the younguns was put to bed.

The party was over. Abby and Elsie helped me finish with the kitchen chores while Matt, Doc, Frank, Chester and Nat made the main room look like a horde worthy of the Long Branch at the height of the cattle drive season hadn't been there. Maria was asleep in her cradle and a very tired Adam was tucked into bed and hopefully asleep too. It didn't take long for both Nat and Abby to take themselves off to bed, leaving only Chester, Elsie, Frank and Doc in the room. We sat around for a time and filled Elsie in on what the old days in Dodge were like, then wished each other goodnight. Once we were alone in our bedroom, Matt was quick to pull off his boots and strip off his clothes. I'll admit it didn't take me long, with Matt's help, to get into my nightgown either.

"Come on Kitty, put that brush away and come to bed. You need to get some sleep before Maria wakes us up to be fed."

"I've only a few more strokes. You want me to keep my hair smooth and silky for you, don't you, Cowboy?"

I soon joined my husband in our bed. Even now it gives me a thrill to realize that I'm married to Matt Dillon long enough to have spent tonight celebrating our fourth anniversary and the birth of our second daughter with our friends and neighbors in the home we share. He wrapped his arms around me, but we both wanted to talk before giving in to other feelings.

"Our oldest and dearest friends are in this house with us. I know we only met Elsie at our wedding, at least in your case since you failed to make it to their wedding, but I feel as if we've known her since those early days in Dodge. She's made Chester a very happy man. I only wish Maria was still with us, so she could share in our joy at the birth of her namesake."

"I'm sure Frank wishes that too. I can picture the four of us, along with Doc and Chester sitting at our table in the Long Branch enjoying your beer and each other's company."

"I do believe, Matthew Dillon that you've become quite the romantic sentimentalist since you decided our someday was to become a specific day. I always knew what my heart told me about you was right."

"Since we're agreeing so much with each other, Mrs. Dillon, we should agree on what we feel about your father showing up. He might be a spoiler, but even his presence couldn't ruin our party."

"Let's not talk about my father. I hope he's out of our lives for another 20 years, but I suppose even he deserved the picture Newly took of me with him. Maybe I should have relented and allowed him to take a picture of father with his four grandchildren and their father and mother as well."

"I don't reckon we should be talking about anything more tonight," he said pulling me toward him. "How bout we try a long goodnight kiss and see where it leads us?"


	51. Chapter 50 Adam & Kitty Hostages

**Chapter 50 – Adam and Kitty as Hostages**

I was finally getting out more and also getting my figure back. I needed new dresses and hats to go with them. There was nothing for it but to take a trip into town and visit the dressmaker and milliner. Matt was in his office at the courthouse and our two oldest were in school. Besides it was one of those early autumn days when the weather was simply perfect. Therefore, while Maria was asleep, I hitched up the buggy and went back in the house for my four-month-old daughter and Adam. Albert had put her carriage in the small storage area in the back, so all I had to do was rely on one of the many helpful men around Dodge to help me lower it to the street and raise it back up once I finished my shopping. Adam, trying to be the big brother helped to drive the buggy, taking one of the reins in his small hands so I had one hand free to hold onto his baby sister.

Between visiting and shopping the afternoon was soon gone. I let Adam run over to the school to try and catch his older brother and sister. School let out and it wasn't long before my kids spotted me. Mr. Lathrop had gotten some chocolate in, so it wasn't hard to convince Adam to wait while I finished up with the dressmaker. I promised to meet him in the mercantile and gave Abby permission to go off with her friend Lucy. She'd been helping me out so much lately that she hardly had time to have fun with her friends. Nat, of course, had his job. That meant Adam would be on his own for a bit, but people around town know to keep an eye on my younger son to prevent him from getting into too much trouble. He was already in the mercantile when I got there.

"Mama, man outside Dodge House ask I tell pa look like. Call pa Judge Dillon," Adam informed me as he picked out the candy he wanted. "He back in hotel, I here."

Anytime someone asks about Matt, especially a stranger, I'm suspicious. Still, I tried not to let it bother me too much. I'd tell Matt about it tonight, though. In the meantime I finished my shopping.

"Do you want my helper to load your buggy with your purchases now or are you going to stay in town until Mr. Dillon and Nat are ready to go home, Miss Kitty?" Mr. Lathrop asked. "I expect the judge will be quite busy when the trial of the man who robbed the freight office and shot Burke begins in a couple of days, so you might as well spend as much time as you can with that husband of yours now."

"I think I'll start for home now, so I'd appreciate help with loading. I want to have supper ready by the time he gets home and Abby may be late getting back to help me."

As we started off down Front Street toward home, I thought a stranger I spotted holding the reins on his horse as we passed by might be the same man I glimpsed in Mr. Lathrop's store coming up to the counter while his assistant loaded my purchases. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling we were being followed during the entire trip home. I kept glancing back, but didn't see anyone trailing us.

I kept quiet all through supper, but the stranger and his questions about Matt bothered me. My uneasy feeling earlier of being watched hadn't gone away either. It had gotten worse. He tried to hide it, but I knew Matt noticed something was wrong.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" he asked when we were alone in our room after putting a no longer hungry Maria in her cradle. "I've known you too long for me not to notice."

"I'm probably making too much of it, but ever since Adam told me a stranger asked about you, I've had this feeling of being watched. I can't be sure, but I think the man Adam talked to might have followed us home."

"I think you're right to be concerned. The stranger could have some connection to the upcoming trial. Make sure you have one of the rifles or a pistol within easy reach and at the first sign of trouble get to my office and call Lionel. We should tell the kids to stick together tomorrow on their way to school and I'll tell Nat to come into town armed."

I didn't like it, but I had to leave before the kids in order to be ready for the start of the trial. I wanted to clear out any other outstanding cases in case it ran longer than expected. I had a hunch the man who spoke to Adam and Kitty felt was watching them on the way home was the man who sent the lawyer from Carson City to defend Jeb Foster. Although I try not to look at the facts before the two lawyers present them at the trial, Dodge is still a small town and old habits die hard. Lionel arrested Foster as he came out of the freight office and Burke identified him as the one who shot him during the robbery. I kept my eye out for the stranger, but saw no sign of him. Still, I was glad to find my family safe when I returned home that night.

Maybe Kitty and I were worrying for nothing I thought when I got to the courthouse the next morning. Again the kids went off to school without me, but as long as they kept with each other I was sure nobody would try anything. Besides, if they did, Nat was quite capable of handling the situation. If anything, he's even faster than me and just as accurate with a pistol. Of course, he does have youth on his side.

I was walking toward the courtroom deep in thought when a man jostled me. He apologized a bit too quickly and kept his head turned away from me as he hurried past so I couldn't get a good look at him. I couldn't shake the feeling that he'd bumped into me on purpose. I was sure he'd put his hand in my pocket, so I checked. Sure enough, I found a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. What was written on it put a real scare into me.

"We've got your woman, baby girl and little boy. Any attempt to contact the marshal or his deputies or to delay the trial will result in their deaths. If you see to it that Jeb Foster does no jail time, they'll be set free."

I read the note twice more to be sure I had it right. Nothing was said about Nat or Abby so I had to hope they were safe for now. Still, it would ease my mind some if I could get word to them that I needed to see them. Meanwhile I had no choice but to convene the trial and hope for the best.

Once the trial began, I scanned the courtroom, hoping to spot the man who gave me the note. It was useless. He never gave me the chance to get a good enough look at him to be able to pick him out from the other strangers in the room. He might be anyone. I had to force myself to concentrate or else I might provoke the very action I wanted so desperately to prevent.

Lionel was completing his testimony about the arrest when I saw Nat walk into the room. At least one of my kids was safe.

"There will be a very brief recess while I find out why my son is in this courtroom instead of in school. Nat, come up here."

"Son, I know why you're here," I whispered when he reached the bench. "I want you to go back to school for now. I'll adjourn the trial in about an hour, as soon as Doc leaves the witness stand, so you and Abby can meet me for lunch at Delmonico's. Give Mr. Deckory as little information as you can in case somebody's listening. Just make it clear that the two of you will be absent the rest of the day at my request. We'll make our plans when I next see you. "I apologize for the interruption," I added so everyone could hear as Nat left. "Just a minor family emergency."

I didn't see anyone else rushing to leave, so I had to believe talking to Nat wasn't considered undue delay in the proceedings. I hoped Doc would be able to get word to Festus. If Mr. Deckory talked to Festus, Clem or Lionel it would look suspicious. I couldn't take that chance, not with Kitty, Adam and Maria's lives at stake.

Doc was in front of Delmonico's when I got there and walked into the restaurant with me. We sat down to wait for the kids before ordering.

"Matt, something's very wrong. You can't pretend with me."

"You might say that, Doc. You'll know all about it when Nat and Abby get here."

I didn't get a chance to tell him anything more because the waiter walked over with a note.

"Sorry to do this to you before you have a chance to eat, Doc. I found this note for you on my tray. It looks like you're needed somewhere unless you have a secret admirer nobody in town knows about."

"Looks like we'll have to do our talking later. There's been an accident over at Miss Pry's place. She may be feisty, but she's not getting any younger."

My two older kids arrived a few minutes after Doc left. Whoever I was dealing with was plenty smart. He'd studied my habits well and knew I might try to get word to my replacement through Doc. We had to be very careful. I didn't want whoever was behind this to think I was doing anything more than having a meal with my kids.

"How did you find out?" I said quietly to Nat as he and Abby sat down. "I want an explanation."

"Pa, I found a note in my school desk and so did Abby. I was able to talk to her during recess when I asked Mr. Deckory to excuse me for a few minutes. That's when I came to the courthouse."

"What we've got to do is figure out a way to bring them safely home. There's no way we can let Festus know so he can alert Lionel and Clem without getting them killed and no certainty they'll let them go unharmed if I do what they want. We can only hope my plan works, but I'll need your help. For some reason I'm having trouble thinking clearly."

"We're with you all the way, Pa. I know you want us to head home," Nat continued, "but then what?"

"Abby, when you get there, go into the house and act like you're starting to prepare supper while Nat puts your horse away and joins up with Albert. I don't want you to stay, though. I want to be sure at least one of you is safe, so only stay a minute or two before heading out the back door to the O'Briens. Once you're there, tell them everything. Newly will know what to do to help and Wade can join him if he's around. Then stay put until you hear from me."

"I'll stay with Uncle Newly and Aunt Paula, if you're sure that's all I can do to help. I've got a question, though. What if they're holding ma and the little ones in the house?"

"Approach very cautiously. If they're in the house, go directly to Newly and Paula. The main thing is for you to be safe. I can't risk losing you too. It's bad enough I'm asking Nat to risk his life. If things turn out badly, I'll quit being a judge and spend what's left of my life tracking them down. It won't matter how I do it because I'll have murdered my family and will deserve to die. At least I'll know that you'll be looked after and won't have to worry about keeping a roof over your head and clothes on your back."

"Pa, there's one more thing Abby can do while she's in the house. She can sneak into your office and call Lionel. That's one way to get word to him. His girl is now the telephone operator."

"That's a good idea, son. Miss Fallon can easily get word to him and I'm sure she can be relied on to keep quiet about what she knows. Abby, try to tell her just enough to let him know just how serious things are without giving out too much. We don't know, but somebody might be listening."

We'd hardly touched our food, when it was time to put my plan, such as it was, into action. Nat and Abby turned toward the livery while I slowly returned to the courthouse. I couldn't see Foster's lawyer mounting a defense that would keep the jury from finding him guilty. I'd have to pronounce sentence on him. Maybe I should take the chance that the man behind this would honor the promise on his note and suspend Foster's sentence. If he didn't, I would have ignored the consequences of the law for nothing. No matter what I did, I could be responsible for killing those most precious to me.

I was alone in the bedroom with Maria, who was sleeping in her cradle. Adam was in his room, or so I thought. It would be just like him to disobey when it was most important that he take our warnings seriously. I couldn't worry about that, all I could do was take as many precautions as possible. First, I took the time to make sure there was a gun or rifle within easy reach in every room except Adam's. I'd already locked the front door and was about to lock the back door when Maria started to cry. My baby daughter was awake and hungry. Finally she was finished. I put her down on our bed long enough to cover myself when she started to cry again. Sure enough she needed to be changed.

Just as I closed the second pin on her diaper, a slight noise distracted me. If I were to grab the rifle leaning against the wall by the nightstand, I'd have to put Maria back down on the bed. I bent to put her down, freeing my right hand to reach for the rifle when I was stopped cold.

"I wouldn't do that, ma'am," a strange male voice told me as I felt a gun in my back. "I'm gonna back off just enough so you can turn around with the baby. By the way, it was mighty careless of you to lock up the front but leave the kitchen door unlocked and let your boy play outside. Still, I can tell your man told you to take precautions before he left for town this mornin'."

When I turned, I saw a man about six feet tall, wearing clothes that could have been worn by at least half the men around Dodge, holding on to a blindfolded Adam by his ear with his left hand. With his average build, hat pulled over his eyes and masked face, I wouldn't be able to pick him out from any of the other strangers passing through town. Even the gun he was pointing directly at me and Maria was the type of pistol carried by nearly every man who wore a gun. I knew if I tried anything, Maria or Adam might be killed, so I just stood there in my bedroom, staring at the man while a second one came up behind me and blindfolded me. The two men took up positions on either side of me, grabbing hold of my arms as they did so.

"You, the boy and the baby are comin' with us," the second man told me. "Since you can't see just where you might be goin', we'll help you into the wagon we've got waitin' outside. Then we'll go for a ride. The blindfolds will come off once we've got you securely tucked away."

I couldn't be sure, but I sensed we were moving toward town, but across the prairie rather than along the Hays Road. After traveling for a half-hour, we stopped and the two men helped me and Adam down from the wagon and into a house. They led us into a back room and told us to sit on the floor. Then one of the men grabbed my ankle. I began to instinctively pull away.

"I wouldn't do that if you want that handsome boy and pretty little baby of yours to remain alive. If we didn't have some more business to complete and the boss wouldn't object, I might try to get better acquainted with more of you than just that ankle," a third stranger said as he fastened a chain to my ankle. "You must have been some looker a few years back. You're still quite an eye full even now."

With that last comment, he pulled my blindfold off. I could see I was in the bedroom of Tom and Phoebe Huggins cabin on the northeast edge of town, but I couldn't see any sign the old couple was anywhere around. If they had been Tom would have blasted them with his shotgun for chaining a prominent citizen to his bedstead. Two of the men headed out the bedroom door while the third grabbed the chair by Phoebe's dressing table and placed it sideways in the doorway and sat down, effectively blocking the exit. He kept his gaze on the closed bedroom window. Even if I wasn't chained to the bed and didn't have a baby in my arms, I would have been hard pressed to find a way to get out of there.

As we sat and waited, I kept quiet and tried to study him, memorizing as much as I could about him. That wasn't much. Like the other two, everything about him I could see was average. He kept his hat pulled down and even if he turned his face toward me, I couldn't have identified him because of the bandana that covered the lower half of it.

Ten minutes into my captivity, just before I was about to try to initiate a conversation with my captor, he moved his chair aside. Two more men, just like the other three, moved into the room. They gloated, but said nothing when a very scared Adam turned toward me.

"Mama, reckon pa mad us cause not do all said. You mad too not stay in room. They not hurt you ?" he added as his face took on an expression I'd seen so often on his father.

I looked at my son and thought about all the times Matt had that same look of concern on his face when we were in the clutches of a band of outlaws. I could hear him just as if he were in the room with us saying, "Kitty, are you sure you're all right?" By now Matt had to know what had happened and he had to have received instructions telling him exactly what he was supposed to do to keep us from harm. If I knew my man, he was angry, scared and planning how to turn the situation around – all at the same time. Under the circumstances, there was nothing for me to do but wait, try to comfort the baby and keep my younger son calm while awaiting the outcome.

"Mama, scared?" Adam asked, interrupting my thoughts. "I try be brave, help you."

"Yes, my brave little man, I'm scared, but you can still be brave while you're frightened. Remember, as afraid as you are, your pa's even more scared right now. He's afraid whatever he decides the result will be harm coming to us. Still your father will make a decision despite how scared he is, because he won't let his fear rule him."

Time wore on. The man ogling me was gradually letting lust overcome loyalty to his boss, whoever he might be. If he decided to act on impulse, there was nothing I could do, chained as I was to the bedstead and with a baby in my arms. Adam noticed him inching closer and glared at him like Matt would, especially when he couldn't do something about it. Our boy wanted so desperately to protect me, but even if he were his big brother's age, he still couldn't do anything from where he was chained on his side of the bed. I'd laugh if our situation weren't so serious.

I'd just got back to the barn after chasin' down some strays who'd gotten themselves tangled up in Mr. Greenway's fence over by our east pasture when Nat came in leadin' his and Abby's horses. It was a might early for them to be home from school, but even if it wasn't, his look told me somethin' was terribly wrong.

"They've taken ma, Adam and Maria so pa won't sentence Foster to any jail time," Nat whispered so low I could barely hear him. "Where did you say you found that stray?" he added in a slightly louder than normal voice. "Pa said I should ride fence with you over to the east pasture while Abby fixes supper for everyone."

As we led our horses out, Nat filled me in on the rest of Mr. Dillon's plan, includin' meetin' up with Doc Newly and Wade once Abby got hold of them. By the time we were mounted and headin' east, I spotted what looked like Abby's red head disappearing over the hill toward the O'Brien place. We rode slowly, stoppin' for a spell over by a small outcroppin' of rocks where Doc O'Brien and Wade met us seemingly by chance and offered their help in gettin' the fence mended before dark.

We was followin' the trail left by the wagon Miss Kitty and the little ones was taken away in when Wade spotted a rider comin' toward us. We stopped and let him get closer. It was an Indian from the Wichita Reservation. I was all for movin' on, but Doc Newly seemed to recognize him as John Eagle Wing, their chief, so we waited to see what he wanted.

"I have come to bring gift for papoose, son of friend Dillon," he said addressin' Nat like he was leadin' us, "but I see you have other than happiness on your mind. You follow wagon tracks while man, trying not to be seen, follows you. I offer my help."

"Thank you, Chief Eagle Wing. We are most grateful for your help getting my ma, sister and brother away from the men our follower is with."

"Wagon trail heads to Dodge City, but I don't believe it leads all the way there. You ride straight to where there is fence between your lands and neighbor lands. I will see where is hiding place at end of trail and meet you at fence. Do you want to stop follower now?"

"No, I don't want him to think we're doing anything more than looking for breaks in the fence," Nat said, soundin' like his pa as he took full charge. "It's best he continues to believe we don't know he's there."

Before he left, Chief Eagle Wing showed us how to spot the man followin' us. He continued goin' southeast once he saw us stop at the fence where a couple of posts appeared to be leaning, but then stopped under the cover of a stand of trees. We set to work. Mr. Dillon's Indian friend soon joined us and described the house where they had Miss Kitty and the little ones. We followed, all the while listenin' to what John Eagle Wing had to say. It was the Huggins place just past the northeast edge of town.

There were five of us, but Nat reckoned we had a better chance if we split up and approached the cabin from different directions. One of the men at the cabin had seen the chief and by now had told the others about it. When he saw him ride by, it looked like Mr. Dillon's Indian friend had come from the south and was headin' east as soon as he saw how close he was to a white man's home. He joined us and agreed to remain east of the cabin, until needed. Nat thought it best if Doc Newly and Wade rode all the way up to the cabin as if he and his foreman were headin' for town together, but Doc Newly was stoppin' on the way to check on his patients, Mr. and Mrs. Huggins. That left the rear to Nat and me.

We hid our horses in a stand of trees on the far side of the hill behind the Huggins' place, then crept forward on foot, carryin' our weapons with us. I held my rifle as if I was hopin' for a spare prairie chicken or two to add to tonight's supper. Nat still had his pistol in the gun belt around his waist. Nobody saw us as we came right up to the back of the cabin.

Nat peaked in the window. Then quickly ducked back down to join me.

"There's two of them in there," Nat whispered. "One's sitting on a chair in the doorway with his feet up. The other one's leaning way too close to ma and Maria for my liking. The squirt's trying to get him away from ma, but something's holding him back. I suspect they've limited their movement somehow. Let's wait for the signal, then we'll both climb in through the open window while they're distracted."

"Let's go Doc!" Wade shouted as if in anger. "The Huggins' nephew's made it quite clear we're not wanted right now. Why don't we just stop by on the way back? I'm leavin' now!"

Doc Newly might have said somethin' as he turned his horse toward town to follow Wade, but we didn't hear it. Instead, we heard a loud bang as a rock hit the side of the house and then the sound of booted feet runnin' to investigate. This was followed by another bang against the front, causin' the two in the back room to turn that way. Nat and I scrambled inside. As I climbed in, I saw him put his finger to his lips so Adam wouldn't say nothin'.

"Unbuckle your gun belts and toss them into the front room, then turn around real slow. You don't have to worry about what's going on in there. We've taken care of your pals, including the one following us from the ranch. Ma, Adam, you alright?"

"We're fine now, son. That is, if you get the key to unlock us."

"Before our friends out front cart all of you off to jail, whichever one of you has the key, toss it over here. That is if you don't want to get shot."

I herded the two I had in my rifle sites into the front room where Doc Newly, Wade and Chief Eagle Wing had the rest rounded up while Nat used the key to free Miss Kitty and Adam from the bed frame. I saw him hug them close as he bent to unlock the leg irons holdin' Miss Kitty and the handcuffs holdin' Adam.

"How come get us 'stead pa, Nat? Where he?"

"Pa has to be in the courtroom so they don't know you're being rescued, Squirt. Even pa can't be in two places at once, you know. Now let's join him, but first I have to get our horses."

The trial was over, all except for the jury's verdict. I doubted they'd take very long reaching a decision and I knew that decision would be guilty. The only thing I was sure of other than a guilty verdict was that Eileen Fallon had talked to Lionel. Festus had come in to tell him his girl had something to tell him that just couldn't wait and then stayed. Lionel was sitting just behind his prisoner and Festus was now sitting next to Doc talking, as usual, but watching the room. At least that one piece of my plan worked, but time was running out for the rest of it. Lionel must have put a plan of his own in play because I didn't see Clem anywhere.

The jury didn't take but five minutes. All I could do was trust to luck and I didn't seem to have too much of it right now. If I stalled for time, I'd be killing them and if I sentenced Jeb Foster to what he deserved I'd be killing them, but then I had no guarantee they wouldn't be killed if I gave him parole or even the suspended sentence they really wanted.

"We find Jeb Foster guilty of robbing the freight office and wounding Nathan Burke in the attempt," they replied in answer to my question.

"Mr. Foster, you've been tried and convicted do you have anything to say in your behalf before I pronounce sentence?"

"Yeah, Judge, I do. You better be careful what you say or your sentence will be much worse than mine."

"That may be, but I still sentence you to ten years in the Kansas State Prison. It's as fair a sentence as I can give you considering the crimes you're guilty of committing."

"Dillon, you should have paid attention to what my brother said. You may have sent him to rot in prison for ten years, but at least it will be all over for him when he gets out. You've just murdered your woman, boy and baby girl and that will hang over you for your entire life even if you never see the inside of a jail cell."

I barely noticed Lionel and Festus grab Foster and his brother. All I could think of was how right the bastard was while I sat there, staring down at the desk in front of me. I didn't even hear Doc come forward or feel him put his hand on my arm.

"Matt, I wish we could have talked earlier, but I don't believe it would have made things any easier for you. Telling you now that you made the right decision isn't gonna make you feel any better either, but by golly you did. All I can say is I feel in these old bones of mine that Kitty and the children are just fine because they have to be. If I'm wrong your decision will be eating at both of us for the rest of our lives, but at least you didn't betray everything you've ever stood for."

"You're right Doc, it doesn't make me feel any better. I wish I could be as sure as you are that they're still alive. For that matter, I don't even know if Nat, Abby and Albert are unharmed. It was a foolish plan."

"Pshaw, Nat and Albert are very capable and quite able to protect Abby. I'm sure they carried out your plan with no hitches. In a few minutes you'll know how right I am."

The two of us remained in the now empty courtroom. Doc kept a comforting hand on my arm while I held my head in my hands. I was startled out of my reverie by a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Why so glum, Cowboy? Maybe I can help if you want to talk about it."

I was on my feet and my arms were wrapped around Kitty in a heartbeat, a grin of relief on my face. I'm not the most demonstrative man in public, but then Doc isn't exactly the public. Besides, if I didn't give Kitty a long, passionate kiss of shear relief, I'd never hear the end of it from him. When we broke off the kiss, I became aware that Kitty was alone.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, just a hint of fear in my voice. "Nothing's happened to any of them, I hope."

"Newly took Maria back to his house. By now, between Paula and Abby she's bathed and changed. I can't imagine you wanted a smelly baby around when we first saw each other again."

"Is that a fact? Maybe I would have kissed both you and our baby daughter, smelly or not."

"Maybe you would have, but it's a fact you wouldn't have been as happy. Adam went with Nat, Albert, Wade and John Eagle Wing to the jail with their prisoners. I expect they'll be along directly."

Adam and Nat came bursting into the room followed by Festus, Albert and John. My two sons were definitely still in one piece.

"Pa, Nat super! Neat meet Chief Eagle Wing. Not know real Indian chief friend."

When Adam finally let Nat talk, I learned how he, with the help of John, Newly, Albert and Wade overcame the four men holding Kitty, Adam and Maria captive and also took care of the man who had been following them. I knew Lionel and Festus had taken care of Foster and his brother, but it still didn't explain where Clem had been or what became of the messenger who was to notify the gang of the sentence I gave Foster.

"Golly bill, Matthew I thought you knew, else I woulda tol ya sooner. Clem was hid out behind the courthouse and took care of that one as soon as he walked down the alley to his horse."

"I did notice Clem wasn't in the courtroom, but I had other things on my mind. I'm sure there are more details, but right now I'd just like to get home with my family, or at least to the O'Brien place, and that means everyone in this room. Festus, I 'd appreciate it if you and Nat would fetch Doc's buggy and bring the rest of the horses here."

"I'll do 'er, Matthew. I'll be back before you and Miss Kitty can say a rat run over the roof of the house with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

Paula O'Brien and Abby prepared a dinner that even the finest restaurant in New Orleans or San Francisco couldn't top, but then undercooked beans would have been delicious to me right then. The early part of the day brought out all the fears that had kept me from marrying Kitty and raising a family with her. The late afternoon brought me all the joy I'd been missing during those same years. We ate and talked and drank and then repeated it until we were all ready to bust. Now all I wanted to do was go the short distance to home. My reverie stopped suddenly when I felt the sharp jab of an elbow in my ribs.

"Cowboy, I see I finally got your attention. You're two youngest need to be carried home and Paula and Newly need to get their own family to bed," Kitty whispered. "Look at their two boys and Adam, they're asleep in their chairs."

We made our way slowly over the hill toward our house so as not to wake the children. Festus helped Nat, Albert and me to put up the horses and buggy while Kitty and Abby went inside to put Maria and Adam to bed and John and Doc sat on the porch talking. The rest of us soon joined them, except for Albert, who decided to head for his room in the barn.

"Matthew, I'd best be getting' back to town. Yer old jail is a might crowded right now, so I reckon Lionel and Clem could use my help."

"Goodnight, Festus. You know you're always welcome to spend the night. That goes for you too, John. As for you Doc, you're staying even if I have to force you."

"I do not feel comfortable in white man's soft bed, but I do want to speak with you and your woman and your son, who has proved himself a brave warrior like his father, before I make my camp. I had come to honor your papoose but that I could not do until she, her brother and her mother were safe."

The four of us walked into the main room and joined Kitty and Abby inside. John took out a medicine bag he'd been carrying all day and gave it to me.

"This is to bring luck to your little one and keep her safe. I also have an eagle feather for he who will grow into fine warrior, for, though still a boy, he has shown us the brave he will become. May this feather remind him of that."

John agreed to camp just to the east of our barn because of the late hour and was soon gone. Doc then headed for his room and Abby and Nat said their goodnights as well. Kitty and I stood in the main room for a few minutes, our arms around each other, and then headed down the hallway to our bedroom. We took one final peek at Adam sleeping peacefully in his bed, then went back to our bedroom and closed the door. Then we gazed at Maria and placed the medicine bag in her cradle before getting ourselves ready for bed.

"I'm really lucky, I have everything I've always wanted. I don't mean the money I inherited; I've found that's not so important. I've made a real home with a good man and four children who are everything a mother could want. Nat, especially is showing that he's well on his way to becoming the kind of man his father is."

"Kitty, not long ago, Nat asked me if I was ever scared and I replied, many times, but I tried not to let my fear keep me from doing what I should do. Today I realized I'd let my fear keep me from giving you all that you wanted for too long. Doc tried to get me to see how much of a fool I was being by denying full happiness to both of us, but I was too stubborn to act on his advice. Today I realized I came very close to my fears becoming my nightmare, but the joy I felt when you walked into that courtroom made the earlier part of the day seem like just that, a bad dream."

The End


End file.
